


Mirrored | LisKook (Completed)

by tiffanyflamel



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, IU (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 300,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyflamel/pseuds/tiffanyflamel
Summary: Lisa is living under the name of her twin sister Reese for 16 years. She has been the source of her sister's life and her lifeline that keeps her going. The only identity that she can keep is being an auto-mechanic who fixes cars like her life is depended on it. She found herself loving the life of her hands and Converse shoes getting dirty with grease and being surrounded by car service parts rather than these fancy dresses and sparkling wines.While her sister live under the sparkles and stars, she loved the life with shifting gears and kicking pedals of her cars.For the last time, can Lisa continue living under the identity of her sister and live with her husband Jeon Jungkook?Can a Pauper live as a Princess?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s), Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 16





	1. The Princess and the Pauper

"All done." I said and pushed the hood of the car I just finished fixing. "Start the engine." I told told the man behind the wheels. He nodded and turned on his car. It took a few seconds before it finally turned to life and I smirked, even arrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Damn, Lili. You fixed that in 28 minutes. You broke your old record." Bambam said, who also happened to be my friend too who owns the Automobile Mechanic Shop I am currently working on. I smirked and washed my greasy hands on the sink nearby.

"You underestimated me. You know I get competitive if challenged." I answered as I continue washing my hands.

I heard him giggled. "Well, I am intimidated. You might kill me someday to take over my shop."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "Hmm. Sounds tempting." I said and smirked.

He laughed this time. "Shut up, pussy. Want a can?" He asked and walks to his mini-fridge to open a can of beer.

"Yes, please. I deserve a reward. That car looks like it costs a fortune." I answered and stared at the yellow sports car parked in front of us.

"Catch." He called and tossed me a can of beer which I, of course caught.

"Aren't you gonna leave for your next part time job?" He suddenly asked, making me look at my wrist watch while gulping my beer down.

"Calm down. I still have 2 more hours. I'll help you close the shop." I answered and looks at him. "Why don't you go back to Korea? Your family earns millions in there. Why decide to work in this mess?" I asked, remembering his phone call from his Dad two days ago.

"They have my hyung in there. I won't be needed. I don't do math and shit. I don't know anything about business and negotiations." He answered, shaking his head because he thinks that's completely idiotic.

"Oh come on. You just can't leave your childhood sweetheart who sells rice cake in front of your shop. Quit being a pussy and ask her out." I answered and drinks on my beer again.

"Whatever, Manoban. Leave. I'll be pulling the cage down." He said and started to push me out of his mechanic shop.

I gulped my beer and finished it. "Pussy." I teased before finally walking home to change into my uniform for my night shift in the cafè. I burp and tasted the beer from my throat. Damn, I should not be the in the cashier stand tonight.

I walked upstairs and pulled my keys from my pocket. Before I could slid the keys, I noticed that it wasn't closed.

I frowned.

What the fuck?

Did I get robbed?

I pushed the door open and saw a woman sitting on my couch. She stood up and looked at me intently.

"Lalisa." She called me with her familiar soft voice. Even lifting her painted red lips to smile at me.

"Mom." I called and looked at the man who just walked out my bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?! Do you think I hid a gun to keep myself from fucking trespassers like you? Well, fuck yeah. And I will get it now." I said but the man pushed me hard against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ms. Manoban." He said, keeping me grounded.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted but he didn't budge.

"Security Park, let her go." Mom said and he did. I hissed a curse under my breath as I press my shoulder. That fucking hurts like a bitch.

I switched my eyes to my Mother who is just keeping her face straight. "I guess you needed a part of my body again, huh? For your favorite daughter?"

She sighed. "Lisa, you have to do this to save your sister."

I shrugged. "It's like I had a fucking choice, didn't I? I don't have an identity in Seoul. Declared you only have 1 daughter because of some monk who told you that having twins is a lifetime abomination. Which is bullshit, Mom. Just want to let you know." I said and shrugged.

"Lisa, do you know why Reese was being punished by these diseases? It's because of this. It's because you aren't supposed to be twins. Reese is my only child and you are the source of her life." Mom answered, frowning her forehead.

I smirked. "Mom, stop. I am not buying your bullshit. I don't believe in those cult shits. I am a fucking person, for God's sake! What a facade you got there. Dressed up like a gorgeous businesswoman who denies the existence of her other child because you believed I was just a lamb for your favorite daughter? I left Seoul because of this! And now you're here to beg for another part of my body? You've got to be kidding me."

Yeah, you heard it right. My mother believed that having twins is a sign of abomination. That the other is just a reflection. Nothing but a facade to keep the other living. I never lived for myself. I lived under my sister's identity for 16 years.

I lived under her name and my Mother is only keeping me alive to be the sacrificial lamb for Reese. I gave her what my body can. Blood, tissues, bone marrows even pancreas? And she always always use my father as a leverage to get what she wants. It was only my Dad who loved me for me. It was only him who let me live as me. My love for cars even came from him. This is where I found my identity.

Dad did his best to be a good husband. I saw that. He did his best to stand for me, to let me live as me. But Mom is too blinded by this belief she has been following to gain fortune, power and glory. She even had to sacrifice her dignity to get the glory she wanted. I am fucking sick of her. Dad never saw this coming. Because of years that they tried to bear a child, they met a monk that fucked up her life. She is desperate to have a child. And when she got two, she killed the other one to let the other one live.

And I was the one she chose to kill.

Reese showed an outstanding knowledge at a very young age. And then there's me, who was busy building lego houses while she studies calculous. She made me go to school under her name. Everything I did is for her. I was just a vessel of her to get those achievements and awards that Mom has been dying to have. One day, she thought. Reese will bring her fortune while I remain the lamb for her body that is being tortured by a disease I don't even know.

I love my sister. She knows what Mom is doing is not right. But does she have a choice? Mom is the only one who is keeping her alive. How can she fight for that? And because I love her, I'd do it even though my Mom never planted in my head that I was just a lamb for her. I love her enough to give what I have. And that's why she's right here right now.

"Lisa, I did this to keep your sister alive. We needed this fortune to keep her alive. She is the reflection that matters." Mom said again, keeping that fucking belief inside her head.

"Mom stop! I am sick of you saying that I am nothing but a lamb for my sister! Use your fucking fortune to buy her a donor! I am not going to be her lamb again!" I exclaimed, getting a bottle of water from my fridge.

Mom did not say anything for a while. Until she released a heavy sigh and looks at me. "Well, I guess you have no say in that." She said and gets up from the chair and left an envelope. "Your Dad is in Seoul. You will never see him if you deny giving what Reese is supposed to have. I need you there in two days, Lalisa."

I watch her walk out of my small apartment and I screamed, throwing that bottle of water against my kitchen that caused an unruly noise from my falling utensils.

🌸

"Holy-- what did you just say?" Bambam pulled himself our from under the car he has been fixing. "Your Dad is in Seoul right now?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, dick head?" I monotonously said, glaring at him. "Mom took him. And I will be in Seoul in 2 days too. Reese needs me for another surgery." I answered and continued wiping the service car parts over the table.

"Another surgery? Are you sure about that? You just had one 8 months ago. You had to stop this, Lisa. You know what your Mom believes is a complete bullshit." Bambam said, staring at me.

I sighed. "I don't have a choice, Bam. My Mom is using my Dad to get what she wanted. And I can't just leave my sister dying."

"One day, you'll end up needing what you have been giving, Lali." Bambam said again, making me sigh.

"Cheer up, I'll survive. I am healthier than you think." I said and shrugged, finally making him smile.

Bambam smirked. "Better work on your hangul then. It's been 6 years too when you last stayed there."

I gave him a fake smile. "Choeseon-eul dahagesseubnida!" (I will do my best!) I said in a high-pitched voice, sounding like those cute idols on TV. Bambam laughed and even clapped his hands.

"Wah! You're still good!" He complimented and laughed again. I also fake a laugh and throw him the greasy cloth I was using to wipe the service parts a while ago.

Alright, like what I decided. I got on the first flight to Seoul the next day. I am busy chewing on my gum as I wait for my baggage to arrive when I got off the plane. Once I spotted my bag, I lifted it on my shoulder and pulled my cap before finally walking out the airport.

I am starting to feel the cold air and I fucking hate it. Bangkok is a tropical city and it's hard to adjust to this freezing weather after a 5-hour flight. I saw a sign of my name written in Korean and he raised his hand to make me follow him. As if I know where I am supposed to go, right? I nodded and followed him to lead me to a parked car outside the airport.

"Ms. Lalisa, I am Mr. Kang. Your butler. Welcome to Seoul." He greeted and opened the car door for me.

I smirked. "Thanks." I answered and tossed my bagpack inside the car then hopped inside. I have a freaking butler. I shake my head and just looked at the window as he drives me out of Incheon airport. A lot has changed for the last 6 years I haven't been here. I noticed a lot of huge screens and buildings on our way. We used to live together in this city too. Used to go to school and just go home to a delightful dinner. I still remember having the same rooms with Reese and she always cover me up whenever I sneak out to go to parties at night.

I smiled remembering those times.

It took us for almost an hour until we reached a hospital. I think this is where Reese has been staying. I get off the car before the butler even opened it for me. I saw him jogged to me and bowed.

"Ms. Lalisa, you should've allowed me to open it for you." He said, his gaze on the ground.

"Yah, I can do it myself. Get yourself at ease." I answered and smiled. "Are we going to see my sister?"

"Yes, Ms. Lalisa." He answered politely.

"Alright, lead the way." I said and lowered my cap. He just gave me a quick bow before we walk inside the hospital. We directly walked in a separate hallway and a single elevator is waiting by the end of it. Fucking exclusivity. Of course. Why am I even surprised?

I watched the numbers go up as we get up the highest floor of the building. When it opened, I am welcomed with a luxurious suite private room. Everything just looks expensive here. And here I am looking like a homeless kid in my parka jacket and cargo pants. My Converse shoes looked greasy from the work I had in Bambam's mechanic shop.

I saw Mom standing on the edge of the bed, softly talking to my sister lying on bed.

"Ms. Choi." The butler called her. I almost forgot, she is not using Dad's surname, Manoban anymore. Mom turned to look at me and smiled.

"How's your flight?" She asked.

"Fine." I answered briefly. I walked towards the bed and looked at my lovely sister, who pulled herself to sit on the bed. "What's up, Princess." I greeted, making her smile. She always give me that innocent sweet smile and I hate it because I go all soft in an instant.

"Hi there, Pauper." She greeted back, calling me with our own nicknames back when we were younger. Her eyes scanned me from my dirty converse to my face that exactly look like hers. "Wow, look at you. Your hair is so-- blonde." She said, staring at my long hair, covered with my cap.

I smirked and took off my cap, fixing my bangs. "Yeah. And look at you. Your hair's so brown and boring. Why don't you get some bangs too to hide your freaking forehead? I think I just got blind." I answered, making her release her a soft laugh. Why does even her laugh sounds so cute? What a kitten.

"Thank you for coming home." She said, smiling at me.

I sighed and sits next to her bed. "What's wrong with you this time? Do you need more of my blood? You know--" I shrugged. "I'm getting more expensive." I said, smiling at her.

She giggled again. "Well, you increase value like a classic car in time." She answered, making me amused with her smart argument.

"Wow, look at you. You're still that smart ass, huh." I said, making her smile again. She reached my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for saving me again." She said softly. I stared at her. Her skin looks so pale and white. She had gone thinner too. I noticed those dark circles under her eyes and her thinning hair. But the innocence and simplicity in her eyes is still there. The softness of her hand is so much different from mine. I think I even have those greasy dirt in my every corner of my fingertips exclusively from Bangkok. Damn, what a dirty asshole am I.

I released a heavy sigh and glanced at Mom from the end of her bed. "What does she need? Tell me." I asked, squeezing her hand back.

"A piece of your liver. We just need a small amount of it for her to fully recover." Mom answered, making me clench my jaw and stopped chewing my gum.

"I'm sorry." Reese whispered.

I grimaced. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault I am your knight shining in armor. No, your knight in ragged pants and greasy converse." I said and touched her cheek. She slightly giggled as she looks at me. "Focus on getting better."

She nodded and smiled, reaching my hand too. I glanced at Mom and her butler. "So, when's the operation?"

"Tomorrow." Mom answered.

"Alright." I said and looks back at Reese. "It's settled then. Don't worry, I didn't drink too much beer for you. I have an iron liver." I continued and winked at her.

She released a faint giggle. "Lisa, I owe you my life."

I bite my lower lip and cleared my throat before I could feel the building lump in there. No, I can't cry. "Stop it. We'll get even if you live." I said, making her smile. I stand up from her bed and looks at Mom again. "So, where am I gonna stay tonight?"

"Your room's going to be at the next door. You should rest for your surgery tomorrow." Mom answered, making me nod.

"Before that, I want you to do something for me." I answered, wearing my cap again.

"Tell me."

"Bring me to my Dad." I said, glancing at Rissa on her bed.

"Very well."

Her butler walked me to the other side of the building. Then, we stopped in front of a room. He swiped his card and opened the door for me. He gave me a bow and held the door until I come in. I saw Dad sitting on his wheelchair, looking over the lighed city of Seoul beneath him.

This time, I can't stop the sob anymore. I released a soft whimper and walked to him. I kneeled in front of him but his eyes are focused outside.

"Dad." I called softly, taking off my cap. I reached for his hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm here." I whispered.

But he didn't even flinch. He's looking at nowhere and probably hears nothing too. "Dad, I'm going to give a part of me again." I said, my voice is shaking. I can feel my tears slowly rolling down my cheek down to his wrinkled hands. "Did you see her? She--" I paused and gulped hard. "She looks like a corpse to me." I said, crying harder.

I still didn't get a response from him. That's why I ended up crying on his lap like a lost puppy.

And that night felt like the longest I ever had in my entire life.


	2. The King of His Own

I woke up with the sound of the beeping of these machines around me. Damn, my whole body feels numb. I tried to remember before the surgery. Reese looks so scared. Not for her life, but for me. None of us wanted to be separated. She was like my lifeline like I am for her. But because of Mom's ambition to build her own empire, the blindness of the power that a money could hold, she did ruthless things. And I will never forgive her because of how she broke my Dad's heart.

I assume the surgery went well and I don't even know how long I slept. I've been in this countless times but the fear of not waking up is still there.

But hey, I'm alive bitches.

I touched my forehead and look around. It's bright outside that it even hurts my eyes. I noticed a man standing on the corner of my eyes and I shoot a glance at him as he stares at me like a retard.

" _Kamjagiya_!" (An expression of surprise). I exclaimed, jolting on my bed. "What the hell? What you doing here?" I said, suddenly groaning when I felt a sudden pain on my side.

"My apologies, Ms. Manoban. I am just a watcher." The man in his suit and tie answered. "Please, refrain from moving. Your cut is still fresh."

I scoff and pulled myself to sit on my bed. "Well, I wouldn't if I didn't wake up to you staring at me like that." I said with a hinch of sarcasm.

He bowed again. "I'm very sorry." He apologized again and I ignored that because I am too occupied with the pain on my hips and buttocks.

I saw him pushed the button on the wall and moved to say something on the speaker. "Ms. Manoban is already awake." A few moments later, a group of nurses get inside the room and checked on me.

"How's Reese?" I asked the butler.

"She woke up 2 hours earlier." He answered and bowed. "Thanks to your kindness, Ms. Manoban."

"I want to see her." I said and lifted my hand to stop the nurses on inspecting me. I get my feet on the side of the bed but the nurses tried to stop me.

"Ms. Manoban, please. You have to rest more." One nurse advised, holding my arm.

"No, I slept enough. I need to see my sister." I said and get on my feet. Damn, the tile feels so cold. The butler immediately get me a pair of slippers from the corner of the room.

"I'll bring her. A wheelchair will be much appreciated." The butler said to the nurse and she just nodded.

"Thank you." I said softly and the butler just gave me a faint smile. 

Once I got the wheelchair, the butler pushed me to go to Reese's room. She is busy eating there and I spotted a Doctor speaking to her.

"Hey." I greeted.

Reese smiled at me brightly. "Lisa!" She called. She sounded more lively than she was when I last saw her. I wonder how long I'm out after the surgery. I guess the surgery did help her a lot. The butler pushed the wheelchair next to her bed.

"How is she?" I asked the Doctor who looks dashing in his white uniform.

He gave me a smile. "Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Jung Hoseok. Her personal Surgeon. Ms. Choi is recovering perfectly. So you are too. You just woke up from a long sleep of 15 hours and you're vital signs are perfectly normal. Ms. Choi just needs a few more days to get back on track. She will need to have more therapies in the coming months." He answered and looks at Reese.

"You heard that?" She asked, reaching for my hand. "Thank you so much, Lisa. I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Oh please." I said and rolled my eyes. "Enough with the cheesy lines, Reese."

She giggled lightly and saw how the handsome doctor watched her there. He is also smiling brightly like she does.

"I'll be leaving you then." Dr. Jung said and gave my sister another smile.

She nodded and smiled back at him. Which, I found a little amusing for it took them a good 3 seconds before he finally turned his heel to leave. I narrowed my eyes as I watch him walk out the room, followed by the butler.

I turned to look at my sister. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Reese uttered, raising her eyebrows.

"That stare. That isn't just a simple smile and look, Reese. Are you flirting? Seriously? In front of my wheelchair?" I asked, making me grimace and look down on her unfinished food over the bed tray.

"Uhm-- no." She uttered.

"Don't lie to me. You know I'll know if you're lying. Spill the tea, Princess." I said, eyeing her.

"It's complicated." She answered sheepishly.

"Wait. Is that Jeon guy treating you well?" I asked, pointing at her.

"Yeah. We're okay." She answered with a shrug. "I guess."

"Well, if you're okay, why does that Doctor staring at you like you are the love of his life or something. And you looked like swooning over him too. Is his smile that bright? You're whipped. Tell me. That Jeon guy is treating you well, isn't he?" I asked again.

"Uh.." She uttered and gripped on her blanket.

"Don't lie. That's my expertise." I warned, raising my eyebrow.

She looks at me, hesitating.

"We can do this all day, Reese." I said and crossed my arms against my chest. "My blood is in your veins. So I'll know if you're lying."

"Dr. Jung is a college friend. We knew each other in one class. And when Mom heard he's taking medicine and is trying to be an Oncologist, she sponsored his studies. And that he got this job to help us." Reese explained. "So, we're like-- really close."

"He's obviously in love with you." I said and raised my eyebrows on her. She didn't say anything but smiled, looking away. "And you're head over heels to him too." I continued, making her shrug. "Does that Jeon guy know?"

"No." She answered and released a sigh. "And it's not that Jungkook is not treating me well. It's just that, he finds me boring, I guess. I am just a typical housewife who prepares him meals and takes off his coat when he arrives home."

I grimaced. "Fuckin' domestic." I commented, making her shrug. "You do that?"

"That's what wives do, Lisa." She argued.

"Wha-- what freaking generation are you in? The 80s? Men should take off their damn coats and cook their own food." I said and rolled my eyes. I reached for her untouched orange juice and drinks from it.

"It's just that-- we don't interact that much. I am not really that comfortable with too much skinship and he understands that. He is being gentleman about it but I'm pretty sure I'm boring to him." She explained.

"Why would he find you boring? You paint!" I exclaimed, shaking my head in disbelief. "And we're gorgeous. Come on."

She traced a smile. "Lalisa." She called and shakes her head. "Well-- let's just say that-- Jungkook is-- a ladies man." She said and looks down her hands playing with her blanket.

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean, he's a dickhead?"

She widened her eyes. "Lalisa, the language!" She exclaimed.

"Is he cheating on you?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Not-- really."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you see -- I am very conservative and I think he finds it boring. It was like, I am all about classical music and he's all about metallic rockbands. We're a total opposite. But he never treats me bad. He's still a gentleman." She explained.

"At least he still got manners. Maybe he learned something in school then." I answered, drinking from her glass of orange juice again.

"He's really smart, Lisa. He's a great businessman." Reese commented again. "The Jeon Corporation didn't became this huge for nothing. He is an intelligent man."

"But?" I uttered, looking at her.

"We don't have that connection. It's all just in papers but we respect each other very much. We're more like, business partners who happens to live together." She continued and looks down her unfinished food. "We lived together for almost 3 years and intimacy cannot be avoided. He's still my husband after all. But-- because of the medications that I am doing, I cannot do it with the way he wanted -- you know --" She paused and stared at me.

I raise my eyebrow. "He doesn't like the sex that's why he gets it somewhere else?" I said. She answered me a silent nod and an embarassed face. "Son of a bitch!"

"Lisa, he's a man. And I understand his needs." She said, trying to sound reasonable.

"That's bullcrap. Are you defending him? Reese, he's fucking other women and then next thing we know, he's sleeping on the same bed, next to you!" I exclaimed. "That's a complete arsehole. That guy needs some serious beating. I'm gonna kick his ass, I swear to God." I continued, brushing my messy hair with my fingers. "How could you live with that man for almost 3 years?! Just for a fucking business? For money? I hate Mom so much she had to drag you in this mess!" I said, touching my forehead.

Reese stayed silent for a while. She looks at me and gave me a small smile. "Lis, it's not her fault." She said softly.

"Don't patronize her." I answered and rolled my eyes.

"Lisa, it was me. It was my idea to marry him. Maybe if we get the fortune and money we needed, you don't have to give what you have." Reese said, reaching my hand. "I also wanted you to be free from this."

I clenched my jaw and looked away. "But you it need so bad that she has to find me in Bangkok. She is still obssessed with that thought that I have to give what I had. She never loved me Reese."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "This is all because of me."

"Reese, stop blaming yourself for fuck's sake. I am your sister. And I love you enough to give what I have. Not because your Mom has this crazy belief in her head that having twin is a fucking sin." I said and rolled my eyes and squeezed her hand.

"Do you think one day, you could forgive her?"

"How can I forgive her when she killed my identity in Seoul, Reese? How can I forgive her for ruining Dad's mind too and now he can't even remember our names because of a fucking disease?" I said, making her lower her gaze and play with the tip of her blanket. Dad has Alzeimer's Disease. And it is taking the life out of him. He forgot about me, the other reflection he saw and it just hurts that the only man who kept loving me for me doesn't even remember me anymore.

"I'm sorry you had to lost your identity in Seoul because of me. I can't understand Mom at first but maybe if I had known it ealier, I could've done something." She said and bites her lower lip. "And it's never our fault why Dad isn't healthy. It's hereditary. It is never about the punishment Mom has been saying all our lives. Dad's family is also not healthy. Look at me." Reese said again, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, you're gonna get better." I said and reached for her hands and squeeze them.

"Let time heal you. I'll try to be there when that time finally comes." She said and lays her head against her pillow. I pulled her blanket over her before pulling the table out of her bed and get it on the side.

"Well then, keep trying. Cause that might be in another life." I said and raised my eyebrows. "Rest, Princess. I'll be back and visit you tonight. I will go back to my room and rest too."

"Thanks, Pauper."

I smiled. "I promise, I promise one day, I'll kick your husband's ass for you." I said and pushed my own wheels to get to the door. She once again left me that soft giggle that I always love.

🌸

"Holy fuck." I heard Bambam answered against my speakers. "Are you for real? You're going to act like your oh-so-angelic sister and live with her husband?"

"Why do I have to repeat everything that I say, you prick?" I said and rolled my eyes.

He laughed. "No, tell me you did not accept it. You'll be exposed in no time." He said, making me bite my lip.

"Again, it's like I have a choice, Bam. Mom got my Dad and I have to do this for Reese. I have been doing this for her for God knows how long. I graduated under her name way back in highschool, remember?" I answered, scanning on the folder Mom had given me to know about the people of their lives.

"Look, Reese is an angel. She's innocent and pretty." Bam said and snorted. "If you didn't tell me you're twins, I wouldn't thought it otherwise."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, she's the nice one and I am the wild one, got that? And Reese just told me this morning that that Jeon guy is getting all the sex he wants somewhere God knows what and then goes home to her like a damn arsehole like he is. Do you know that made me angry like fuck? I'm gonna kick his ass the moment I saw him, I swear." I said and clenched my jaw as I stare his picture on the paper.

That face.

"Yo, calm down, tigger." Bambam said. "Like I said, you'll get yourself exposed in no time. Reese is never the rebellious and violent type. I'm pretty sure she even wipes his sweat after his morning workout."

"Ugh." I cringed. "That almost made me puke. There's no way I'm going to do that."

"Well, the Princess Playing is not going to work, you dumbass." He spitted fire and I just got burned. "Might as well go home and kidnap your Dad. I think that would be a better idea."

"That's not going to work. My Mom has sent us at least 5 guards in every room. How would I even get my Dad out of this freaking skyscraper?! Your criminal minds isn't going to work, you dumber. You seriously need to get laid." I rebutted, sighing heavily.

He giggled. "Well, I guess you have to act like a delicate flower for your sister." He answered and burst to laughter. "Oh, my God. I can't even imagine you in a dress. That would be fucking hilarious, Limario." He said and laughed again.

Argh. This teasing mofo.

"How's your shop by the way? You lost your best mechanic." I asked, trying to get my head out of this mess and just genuinely ask how my best friend is doing.

"Well, a lot of customers are looking for you. So, the shop's a little fuzzy but I can handle it." He answered and I heard some clinging of tools on the background. "But that's not what's important right now. How's you? You just got out a surgery. Look, I am not that smart but I know a liver transplant's like a biggie."

I smiled. "Well, look at you. At least once in your life, you sounded smart." I teased, making us both giggle in our phones.

"Excuse you, you know I am good with cars. And you find me hot whenever I fix them." He teased. I bet he's arrowing his eyebrows like they're dancing caterpillars on his face.

I made a puke sound. "God, keep fantasizing that I actually look at you like a man. You're a talking potato to me." I said, making him laugh.

"A handsome potato. Damn, that should be recorded in the Guiness World Book of Records. You will never gonna find a handsome potato like me. Lucky you." He said and laughed again.

I could've hit him with my shoe if I was there. "Yeah, keep dreaming fucker." I answered and giggled.

Dad used to work with his family in running that mechanic repair shop but because of what happened to him, I have to fill in for him. It's just my advantage that I got a huge interest in cars since I was a kid. Dad often takes me to their shop and allow me to watch. That's also the reason how me and this prick became so close. Since we went back to Bangkok, he was there for me.

He used to work as a Valet in a hotel when he was younger and he sneaks it out for us to learn more about the parts of every luxury car. That made me love what I do more. It helped us grow their business too. My favorite part would be painting them with new colors. Damn, if my sister paints with oil and acrylics, I do spray paint.

We are so different but also the same in some ways.

He snorted. "Oh come on, you know I'm hot. Just continue denying to yourself, Lali."

 _Lali_.

I love it when he calls me that.

"Don't drink too much without me. No one's gonna baby sit your damn pussy. You might get robbed again like that last time." I reminded, remembering when he was robbed because he forget to close the shop and lost a lot of pretty bad ass car parts.

"That was my fault, fine. I'ma dick. You don't have to amuse me again with your high tolerance of alcohol. Are you even a lady? Fuck." He hissed, making me giggle.

No one beats me with alcohol.

I am a Bourbon bitch.

"I gotta go, Lali. My sugar mommy just came in. Today's gonna be a blast." He said when I heard someone horned from there.

"Eww. You're disgusting. She's the same age as your Mom." I said, making him laugh.

"Just admit you're jealous. Gotta go, tigger." He said, making me roll my eyes at that

"Call me later." I answered, making him giggle.

"I will." He answered and finally hang up.

I bite my lip and stared at my phone screen. I smiled and tossed it on my bed. What's with that guy that he likes older women? My smile slowly faded when my eyes laid on the picture of that Jeon guy.

I guess I don't really have a choice then.


	3. Playing Princess

"Lisa? What is this all about?" I heard Reese asked as we talk in her room that night. She looked at Mom and then shifted back to me.

I made a half-smile. "You heard it right. I'll be playing Princess." I answered and showed her the folder that Mom gave me yesterday. This is the profile of every person in Reese's life right now. I have to learn who these people are and who they are to her to play her part right.

"Is that why Secretary Chaeyoung is here?" Reese asked, looking at the beautiful lady in her sophisticated office attire next to Mom.

The beautiful secretary smiled and gave us a short wave. "Hi. It's nice to see you, Reese. You look healthier."

Reese smiled. "Thank you." She answered briefly. Then shifted to Mom. "Mom, I thought we're just going to tell the family that I'll be in the US for my recovery? They knew about my pancreas. We can use that as an excuse to keep me here."

Mom sighed. "Reese, all I wanted for you is to recover. I can't tell how long you needed. I just want you to be better, sweetie."

"She's right, Reese." Dr. Jung said and looks at her. That's right, not just look. Lovingly stared at my sister, perhaps. Man, this boy is so into my twin. I mean, who wouldn't? That Jeon guy is such a dick cheating on her. What a twat.

"You just can't show up to them right after your scheduled therapies. Your physical changes will be very much visible to them." Dr. Jung continued, instantly making me pissed.

"Wait, what? They didn't know she's sick?" I asked Dr. Jung and then shifted to Mom. "Mom, are you serious?"

"Lalisa, please understand. We need to keep it to keep the marriage too. This is our fortune." Mom answered in a very calm way but I raged in a seconds.

"Fortune?!" I repeated. "Jesus Christ, Mom! She's your daughter! Not a fucking card for poker to get these fortunes that means nothing! You exchanged me with it! You chose to believe I am just a lamb for Reese and now you're using her for money?!"

"Lisa." Reese called and touched my arm. "Please."

I paused and just watch her. She gave me a small smile and nodded for me to ask for my understanding again. She's just a pain in the ass sometimes. If only I don't love her this much.

I released a heavy sigh, giving up. "I am doing this for you." I said and covered her pale hands with my tan ones. "And for Dad. For the both of you to be better."

"It is your best decision, Lalisa." Mom said.

"Mom, for the record, if you don't have my Dad in the next room, I wouldn't be in here in the first place." I said, glaring at her.

"And let your sister die?" She asked, making me clenched my jaw.

"Well maybe if that Jeon family will know about her being sick, they would've done everything to save her. Not like this." I answered. I heard Reese released a heavy sigh beside.

"Mom, Lisa. Please." She softly said, looking at the both of us. "Let's not talk about this now."

"I'm still going to do it." I told her. "As much as I hated doing this, I will not gonna let you die."

"I guess, we'll have to start then." Mom said, making me roll my eyes. "I'll leave Secretary Park to discuss everything that is needed. Mr. Kang, I'll be leaving you here. Dr. Jung, let me have a moment with you."

They all left the room except for us and the secretary. She walked to give me a handshake which I gladly accepted. "Hi, I'm Secretary Park Chaeyoung." She said and I nodded.

"Lisa. You can call me Lisa." I answered and let her sit on the couch next to the bed. "So, not everyone know that Reese has a twin then?"

"Yeah, no one except her medical team, your Mom and me." She answered, making me nod in disappointment. "And Jennie Kim. Her curator. I spoke to her yesterday and everything's settled. You don't have to worry."

"Wow. I am really a nobody in Seoul then." I said and made a half-smile.

"You're still Lalisa Manoban to me." Reese said and smiled. "That's what matters right?"

I shrugged. "That's more than enough." I said and half-smiled.

"First thing. We have to make sure you look exactly like your sister." Chaeyoung said, looking at my hair.

I firmly close my eyes. "I'm going back to boring brown, I guess. But I am keeping the bangs." I said and looks at Reese. "There is no way people will see my freaking forehead."

Reese giggled. "I think I can do that."

"You should, dummy. An airplane could land on that forehead without you even knowing it." I teased, making her laugh this time with Chaeyoung.

"You can keep them, if you'd like." Reese said, touching my highlights.

"It's just hair. I can get over it." I said and shrugged. I turned to Chaeyoung. "Alright, I particularly want to know about this dickhead." I opened the folder, showing Jungkook's picture to the both of them. "Your Pauper will teach him a lesson, Princess."

Reese didn't say anything and just shakes her head.

This should be fun.  
  
  


🌸

While I was recovering, my preparations about the Playing Princess started. My hair is dyed back to brown and we literally look like our own reflection now. It's just that I look more tanned than Reese. Which can be easily excused, I can just say that I have been going to beaches in the US and gained a little weight.

Secretary Chaeyoung also briefed me about the job that Reese has been doing in the Choi Corporation. Mom managed to grow that car part business Dad had started and she targetted the Jeon Corporation who manufactures car service parts and builds high-end cars.

I don't really need to learn about it because Dad is the reason I got interested with cars and Bambam's mechanic shop blossomed my love in repairing them. Cars are like my toys. I know every single inch of it and damn, I know I look the hottest when I fix them.

"Are you sure, you're doing this?" Reese asked while we eat dinner that night. This is going to be my last night in this hospital after 2 weeks. My cut is perfectly healed and they even got me to another surgery to remove the scar. I'll be going home to her house 2 days before Jungkook will because of a business proposal in Dubai.

I took a sip on my water. "Reese, you don't have to worry about me." I said and smiled. "I promise, I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried. Jungkook might notice. We lived together for almost 3 years." She said, playing with her unfinished steak.

"Yah, I lived with you for 16 years. You think I can't do things like the way you do?" I said and cleared my throat. "Hi, my name is Reese Choi-Jeon. You can call me Princess." I said, imitating how she would sound like.

Reese laugh. "Stop, I don't talk like that."

I giggled. "Oh, believe me. You do." I answered. "How close are you with that Jeon guy?"

"I call him Kook." She answered.

"Oh thank God, you don't call him honey or my love. I might die of cringe." I said and grimaced.

"I do, I do call him honey sometimes." She answered, looking at me.

"Fuck. So, I have to sleep next to him then?" I breathed and brushed my hair with my fingers. "Does he touch you often?" I asked, eyeing her.

"No. It's been months since we last became intimate." She answered. "But if he does, I don't stop him."

I made a face. "Oh, Christ. Reese, why are you like this?" I said and shake my head as I continue eating.

"Lisa, he's not a bad husband to me. We just don't get intimate. So, make sure to not sleep with him when he's drunk. He gets-- violent sometimes." She said, making me pause from eating.

"You mean on bed?"

"Yeah."

I sighed in relief. "Okay, I can handle that. I have no intentions of sleeping with your dickhead husband anyway. I feel like puking thinking about it. As long as he don't hurt you physically, I am all fine with that. I can handle him if he's drunk." I said and looked at her.

"I don't love him." She said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"And he knows that." She said again, escaping from my eyes. "Jungkook and I are like a team. We both need each other for the business and he doesn't mind living with me. But I know he gets affairs to fulfill his needs. And I also don't mind that."

I released a heavy sigh. "Bloody hell." I muttered. "What in the world did you get yourself into? Does he know about that Dr. Jung then?"

"No. He doesn't. And Dr. Jung and I are just friends." She said, drinking on her water too.

"Cut the bull, Reese. I know he's more than that." I said, just gaining a small smile from her.

"But are you sure, you can handle it? I might not get better very soon. And I don't want you to continue this if its too much. I promise to let you leave if you want too." She said, staring at me.

"Reese, you're going to get better. That's the only way. There is no option to die. You got me?" I said, touching her cheek.

She smiled. "I hope I have this courage too, Lis. I hope I have it."

"Then, I'll be your courage. Promise me you're not gonna die." I said, moving closer to her.

She fluttered her eyes, looking away.

"Hey, you heard me. Promise me." I said again.

"What if I can't stop it?"

"Dummy. I am here. You can harvest anything in me. I'll give it to you." I said, extending my arms in front of her.

"Stop. I don't want it." She said and shakes her head. She lay her back on her pillow and started playing with her blanket again.

"Reese, we're going to get through this. Cheer up, you're strong. Look where you are now. There's no way you won't win this." I said, putting my chin over her hands. "Now, promise me. Come on. It's the only thing I could hold on to for now."

She weakly smiled and slowly nodded. "I promise." She said, finally making me smile. "You have to promise me something too, Lis."

"What is it?" I asked. "At this point, there's nothing I can't do for you, Princess."

She squeezed my hand. "Promise me, you'll not gonna fall in love with him."  
  
  


🌸  
  
  


After that dinner, Mr. Kang finally drove to Reese's home. It's quite a long drive from the hospital and when we get there, I am in complete awe with how big and luxurious the whole house is.

There is a huge garden in front of the house and a huge fountain in the middle of it. When the door, Yeji and Yuna greeted me. The helpers of the house, who looks pretty in their uniforms too.

"Welcome back, Ms. Reese." They all greeted and gave me a bow. The butler took my bagpack and I just let him take it upstairs.

"Ms. Reese, you look more beautiful. I guess the trip to the US made your skin tanned." Yeji said, smiling at me.

"It's suits you." Yuna complimented too, giggling right there next to Yeji.

"Ah, thanks." I said and made a half-smile.

"If you're hungry, I could prepare you a meal." Yeji asked and smiled at me.

"No, I'm fine. I already had dinner. I'll-- I'll just head upstairs." I said and she nodded before bowing to me. I continued looking around and Reese's paintings are hanging on every corner of the house. She has always been an artist. I opened a door and realized it's her gallery room. The whole room is covered with newspaper and a wooden stool is in there in front of an unfinished painting in a canvas. She likes painting the sky, the flowers and sometimes -- me. I smiled when I see one finished painting of our face on the corner of the room.

I walked to the other side of the hallway and my jaw dropped when I saw a gym behind those glass walls. I pushed the door open and walked to the hanging punching bag in the middle of it. Oh, God. I missed boxing. This is going to be my favorite room in this house.

I went to a few more rooms which I assume are guest's rooms. By the end of the hallway, a huge door is waiting for me. I pushed the two doors and a luxurious room blinded me. This is definitely the Master's bedroom. I looked at the King-sized bed in the middle of the room and crossed my arms as I stare at it.

"At least it's a huge bed." I said and walked to enter the next door.

A walk-in closet. Of course.

On the right side, it was a pile of different suits and dress pants. Which I assume, Jungkook's. He also have casual clothes and some gym clothes. A table of different ties are placed in the middle of the room. Next to it are I assume of Reese's. It's all different kinds of jewelries.

On the left side, it's all of Reese's boring fashion statements. Dresses, of course. And that woman always wear nude basic colors. I rolled my eyes and just get in the bathroom to get a warm shower.

Am I really sure I can mirror my sister?

I have too.

The next morning, I decided to get up early to go to the gym. I can't believe Reese doesn't have any gym clothes that is why I decided to use mine. Thank God, I brought my own stuff. I get into my black sports bra and topped with a sleeveless shirt. At least, Reese has running shoes and we got the same feet size so, no biggie.

I looked at my face in the mirror and suddenly scoffed. I miss my blonde hair. I pulled it up in a high ponytail before wearing my knuckle protector and reach for the gloves on the shelf.

I also get my earbuds on and get drowned with the metallic music blasting in my head.

And then, I started to punch.

Yes, this is what I am talking about. Thailand is known for Muai Thai and that is why my attention is caught with the art of kick boxing. Bambam is a fan too and we always spend our weekend to this.

The music playing in my earbuds are giving more hype for me to continue punching the bag. This is heavier than what we have in Bangkok. This gym looked luxurious too to be honest. How can you even use 4 treadmills in here when Reese doesn't even use it.

Of course.

It's gotta be the Jeon guy.

I wonder if he tried calling Reese? I was with her for the past 2 weeks and I have never seen her talking to him in her phone.

I froze from throwing another punch when the music paused in my earbuds. Wait, is Bambam calling? No, it doesn't look like it. I pulled the strings of my glove and took it off before touching my earbuds to play the music again.

It didn't.

Then, I heard it sounded like it was disconnected from my phone.

What the fuck?

I turned around to look at my phone I placed on the table next to the door and froze when I saw someone is holding it.

The fucking Jeon guy.

He is in his expensive looking black suit, his hair is neatly made on the top of his head and my eyes darted to the unbuttoned part of his undershirt. I watch him scan me with his eyes from my running shoes to my face. He is supposed to be back tomorrow?! What the fuck is he doing here?!

His eyebrows furrowed. "Since when did you learn boxing?" Then he looked at my phone. "I didn't know you listen to Nirvana."

I dropped my gloves on the floor and took off my earbuds. "Change of taste." I answered and walked to get my phone from his hand. "You're supposed to be home tomorrow." I said and escaped his eyes, walking back to the master's bedroom.

"Reese, you are suppose to answer my call." He answered and followed me inside. "I went home at once when Yeji told me you flew back in Seoul and arrived last night.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, I lost my phone in the US." I said and walks past him but he moved a step to block me.

We met gazes and he raised his eyebrows.

"What now?" I snapped.

He frowned. "Is there's something wrong?" He asked, reaching to touch my face but I caught his wrist. He flinch at that, making me release it at once.

"I'm-- all sweaty." I said, trying not to sound rude. Damn, this is harder than I thought. I should sound softer than that.

He smiled and titled his head. "It's fine. Now, where's my kiss?"

I raised my eyebrows. What the fuck? Does Reese kiss him whenever he gets home too? I thought they aren't intimate? He bended his back to move closer to me.

It's just a kiss, Lalisa. Just a kiss.

Then, an idea came to my head.

I bet Reese never kissed him like this.

The corner of lips lifted to a smirk and I pulled his collar to finally kiss him. I felt his hand over my shoulder but I shoved it off and pulled his nape to kiss him more. I lightly bite his lower lip, giving me more access in his mouth. I tipped my toes to reach more of him and before he could even hold my waist, I pushed him away.

I watched him furrowed his eyebrows and welcomed me with his wide doe-eyes. I can't stop to smirk again when I noticed his red ears and blushing cheeks.

Right. Like what I expected.

"Happy?" I said and finally left to get in the bathroom for a quick shower. I closed the door and tossed my phone on the sink.

"Shit."


	4. Lisa and the Distractions

I am standing in front of Reese's clothes and contemplating if I'm wearing any of these. Jesus, that woman. Why doesn't she have anything that's in dark color? I rolled my eyes and opened the drawer where I kept my own stuff. I get into my short jeans and oversized band shirt. 

When I opened the door of the walk-in closet, Jungkook just came out of the bathroom. He is drying his hair with that white towel. I froze and my eyes trailed down his toned arms, broad chest and exquisitely hot abs. 

I can't help not to whistle, making him stop and look at me. We met gazes but his eyes looked down my shirt. "Did I just hear you whistled at me?" 

"Huh?" I uttered and cleared my throat. "N-no?" I answered and pulled my phone from my back pocket. "New ringtone." I answered and walked out the room, hitting my head with my knuckles. "Stupid bitch." I whispered and closed the door behind me. 

I went inside Reese's gallery room and started looking for my sister's number on my phone screen. 

"Hello?" She answered after a few rings. 

"Yo, Reese!" I whispered-yelled. "What the fuck is going on?! You said you and that Jeon guy aren't intimate?! Why in the world would be ask for a kiss the moment he got home? Is that a part of your housewife duties? Why does he--" 

"Wait, slow down, Lisa. What happened?" She interrupted. Why the hell she sounds so calm like a fucking sloth?!

"So your Jeon guy just went home. And he asked me to kiss him. Do you kiss him every time he goes home? What the actual fuck, Reese?" I said, making her giggle. "There's nothing funny here, Princess." 

"He likes to tease me. But I don't." She answered.

"What?" I uttered and sank on the wooden stool. "Kill me." I said and touched my lips. 

"You kissed him? On the cheek, right?" She asked, sounding amused. 

"No, I fucking gaped on him." I answered, making her giggle. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! I just kissed your husband. You find that funny?" I said, whispering like a fucking retard on my phone. 

"I'm so sorry. He must be so surprised." She said and giggled again. 

"Well, yeah. His eyes looked bigger than my nipples." I said and rolled my eyes. She laughed this time but suddenly coughed. "Wait, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just don't engage with too much intimacy. Lead him to business." She said and coughed again. 

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" I asked again. I have been hearing that cough for past weeks of my recovery. 

"Yeah. Don't mind this." She answered again. 

I jumped when I heard a faint knock on my door. 

"Fuck, I'll call back later." I whispered and puts my phone in my back pocket. The door silently opened and I saw Yeji smiling at me. 

"Ms. Reese, the breaksfast is ready. Would you like to get downstairs?" She asked, also looking at my band shirt. What's wrong with my shirt? Jeez. It's annoying to have those looks. I wonder how Reese dresses at home. I honestly don't know. Because when we were younger she is always in a hospital gown for her treatments. I can't even imagine how small she looked in those hideous gowns everyday. 

"I'll be right there." I answered as soft as I can and followed her down the hall. I saw Yuna and she also looked surprised as they watch me get inside the dining area. I just rolled my eyes and brushed my hands over my newly blow-dried hair. 

"Good morning, Ms. Reese." She greeted and bowed. 

"Yo, sup." I absentmindedly greeted which made them look at each other again. 

"I mean, good morning too." I greeted back and smiled awkwardly. 

"Reese?" I heard that Jeon guy's voice from behind me. I turned and saw him look at me again. "What are you wearing?" 

I raised my eyebrows. "What I am wearing?" I repeated and looked at myself. "Clothes." Okay, at least I didn't sound like my old sarcastic self there. 

"You have to change. We need to leave in an hour." He said and walked to me. "Can you button my sleeve?" He asked that in a softer tone and showed me his wrist. "I really hate this part." 

"Why do I need to go to the office today?" I asked, not to try to sound so clueless. "Is there something wrong?" I said and just buttons his sleeves. 

"I moved the meeting today. We have to talk about the deal I had in Dubai. It's quite important." He said and moves back to straigtened her coat in front of me. "What do you think? I used the tie you gave me for my last birthday." He said and smiled. 

I made a half-smile. "Well, it suits you." I answered and smiled. He smiled wider and gets his arms around me. I tried not to look surprised and just looked away. And Jesus Christ, I can literally feel him right there.

I need something to calm me down, like seriously. 

"I'll -- I'll be upstairs and change." I said again and presses my hands against his chest. I made a few distance away from him but his arm on my waist didn't budge. 

Oh, come on! If only I have a dick, I would've been so hard right now, for fuck's sake!

We suddenly heard his phone chimed for a notification and pulled it from his pocket. He looked the screen before turning to the ladies watching us. "Yuna, Yeji, I don't think we can have breakfast here today." Jungkook said and turned to look down on me, purposely moving our face closer. "I made my Secretary book a restaurant. We'll just gonna have our breakfast there, okay?" He said and I just nodded as I stare at him. I can even smell his mouthwash, and jeez. How can Reese resist this? 

Like how? 

He planted a soft kiss on my forehead. Okay, Reese. On which part did you say you aren't intimate?! His hands are all over me. I can even feel his hands rubbing my hip. "I'll just answer this and wait you in the car." He said and smiled. "Sorry, this meeting is supposed to be for tomorrow. You should be resting by now."

I managed a smile and shake my head. "It's nothing." I answered and looked down on his coat, pretending to keep it clean as I rub it with my palm. 

"Okay." He uttered and stared at me. 

"What?" I uttered, blnking my eyes several times.

"I missed you." He said and smiled. "Can I kiss you?" He asked and tilted his head, smiling like a fucking bunny in front of me. 

"Why-- why are you asking?" 

He smiled wider and just moved to kiss my cheek. Then wraps his arms around me so tight I feel like choking. "Okay, I know you don't like it when I get clingy. I'll stop." He said and giggled. "But one more kiss, okay?" He said and pecked on my cheek once again before finally letting me go. 

His phone is ringing this time, the name of his Secretary flashed on his screen. 

"You should answer that." I said, finally having an excuse to get away from him. He walked past me, his hand trailing down my arm until he caught my hand to turn to where he is going. He slowly let go of my fingertips and looks at me. "By the way--" He said, making me raise my eyebrows. "I like the new shirt." He said and pressed his phone against his ear. "Director Jeon, speaking." He said that in his lower voice and help me God. 

He finally left.

I released a sigh. Fuck, he's gorgeous up close. And smells heavenly. No wonder why he's a ladies man. It's going to be hard resisting that, Lisa. Can I skip breakfast and have him instead? 

Holy shit balls, Lalisa Manoban. Why are you so horny all the time?! 

"Ms. Reese, would you like me to prepare your clothes now?" I heard Yeji asked, waking me up from that dream of squeezing that Jeon guy's ass. 

Okay, let's admit it. He's hot. And it's been a while the last time I got laid. It's the female hormones, don't blame me. 

"What?" I uttered and looked at her. "Yes, yes please. In the closet, please." I said and run upstairs. 

It didn't take long until Yeji joined me in the walk-in closet. I am glued in front of Reese's dresses to see how I can get myself into her oh-so-feminine clothes. 

"Do you have something in mind?" Yeji asked, smiling at me.

I shake my head. "Can you recommend me something?" I asked, biting my fingernails. 

"Well, you like to wear coats during Thursdays. You sometimes wear dresses too." She answered and scanned through the dresses by the corner.

"N-no. No dresses for today. Let me -- work something out." I said and looked through the clothes. 

I gladly came up with a beige dress pants and brown over sized coat. I used my typical black shirt underneath because there is no way I am wearing a dress that has fucking strawberries in it. Who am I? Strawberry Shortcake? Yeji's wide eyes made me think this is not something that Reese used to wear. 

"What do you think?" I asked and made a half-smile.

"It's not your usual style but this looks good on you." She said and smiled at me. "Should we proceed with your hair and make up? Would you like it styled?" She said and pushed me to a room and I am welcomed by a vanity room. I sat on the chair and looked at myself in the mirror. Yuna is already there, preparing the colorful pallets of make up on the table. 

"No styling for today. Let's keep my hair simple. Minimal make up, maybe?" I asked and she nodded. 

"Yes, minimal make up would be perfect. Your skin looks healthier, Ms. Reese." Yuna said and I just smiled. I wonder how Reese hides her paleness and dark circles with these make ups. She doesn't really look like her old self since the surgeries started. I bite my lower lip thinking about her again.

"Your hair feels thicker too, Ms. Reese. Did you had some treatments in the US too?" I heard Yeji asked as we met gazes on the mirror. "Maybe that's why it took you 5 weeks there. It feels like I am looking at a completely different person now." Yeji said and smiled at me.

Holy fuck, what did she say?

I did not say anything and just remained frozen in my seat. How am I supposed to react to that? I am completely a different person. Oh, God. Say something, Lalisa! 

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way, Ms. Reese. Please don't misunderstand. You look more beautiful." She said and released a relieved sigh.

"Thank you. I really took the time to get well when I was in the US. I'm glad you've seen the difference." I said and gained more smiles from the two. She continued to work on my hair and just watch her do that. 

"I've seen you working out earlier this morning too, Ms. Reese. You even looked stronger. We're really happy that you feel better now." I heard Yuna said, making me meet her eyes.

Wait, do they know Reese is sick?

"You know I was sick?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows.

Yuna nodded. "Mr. Jungkook told us you had Lyme Disease when you visited Dr. Kim's vet clinic. That is why she decided to keep your cats while you get medications in the US. But I guess we can take them back now, can't we?" She asked and looked at Yeji.

Yeji nodded and looked at me. "Yeah. I bet Leo, Lucas, Lily and Louis missed you so much." 

Holy shit, Reese has 4 cats. Oh, my God. I am more of a dog person because cats are always a bitch.

I tried to fake a smile. "I'll -- I'll find time to get them home soon." I answered, making them both nodded. 

It took us a good 30 minutes to finish up. I made sure I got my phone inside my pocket. I have to speak to Chae right away or I might seriously get insane. I hate being caught off guard like this. Before I could even walk out the room, Yeji called out for me and handed me a small bag.

"Everything is in there." She said and smiled. "Even your schedule booklet and allergy tablets." She said again and bowed. 

_Allergy tablets._ Reese has allegies too. Shit, we focused too much on business and we forgot these crucial things about her health. I should've known better. 

"Thank you, you're my savior." I said and finally left the room. 

"Please have a safe trip." Yeji said and bowed to me with her sweet smile. 

"Thank you." I answered and walked out the door that Mr. Kang, the butler opened for me. I saw Jungkook on his back by his car and turned to see me walking out the door. He was about to look away but gave me a second look, even pausing on speaking to someone on his phone. 

"I will call you back." He finally said and puts back his phone in his pocket, still scanning with his eyes.

"You have been giving me that look since this morning." I said and smiled. "Different?" 

"Yeah, you look different, but somehow familiar too." He agreed, staring at me. "You looked like you perfectly recovered from Lyme Disease." He said, moving closer to touch my cheek. "You gained weight too." 

"I know. I looked tanned too, right? The Doctor told me that I need sun and that's what I did." I answered and silently thanked those ladies with me a while back. I think I could know more with the help of those two. 

Jungkook nodded and gave me a small smile. Jeez, I should stop myself from swooning over him. These hormones are a fucking mess right now. I am supposed to kick his ass right? Not thinking of squeezing them? 

"Let's talk on the way. We will be having breakfast with some people too." He said and opened the car door for me. I released a heavy sigh and just get inside. Once he shut the door, I immediately took my phone from my pocket and shoot a text message to Chae.

**Messages ✉**   
**To: Secretary Chae 🐿**

**📤**   
**You better be at the meeting.**   
**I will be dead in no time.**

**📥**   
**What meeting?**   
**You don't have schedules**   
**today.**

**📤**   
**Jungkook arrived this**   
**morning. He said there's**   
**an early meeting with**   
**someone that should be**   
**for tomorrow.**

**📥**   
**Right, the affiliation.**   
**That's on your schedule**   
**tomorrow.**

I looked at Jungkook when he entered inside. I tried not to look distressed to ask him.

"Where are we gonna have the meeting. I need Secretary Chae to be there." I said, sounding more natural than I had anticipated.

"She should know. I told my secretary to tell her." Jungkook said making me look back on my phone when it chimed for another text message. 

**Messages ✉**   
**From: Secretary Chae 🐿**

**📥**   
**I'll be there. I know**   
**the place. xx**

"You better be." I whispered and bite my lower lip. The driver drove away and I watched him opened his case and took some papers in it. He handed me a folder and scanned it.

"We will be discussing about the affiliation with the Bhuwakul Corporation." He started to say.

"Wait, what?" I uttered. "They are based in Bangkok." I answered, looking at him. This is Bambam's family car dealing company. 

He looks at me. "Yes. That is why I needed you there. I don't have time to get an interpreter." He said, making me nod and look back at the folder. "We are proposing to buy 70% of their stocks. We need to get their branch in Seoul." Jungkook started, making me frown.

"70%?" I repeated. 

"Yeah, I know. Our goal is 85%. But we cannot get the 15% because the rights is not entirely owned by the current President." He answered as he continued scanning the folder. 

Bambam. He has the rights in the company. His brother cannot entirely sell it. 

"The CEO is seriously ill." He continued.

And Bambam doesn't know that? How can his brother hide this from him? 

"In 2 weeks time, he might give the whole rights to his son. And then, that's our chance to pursue the affiliation." Jungkook explained again.

"But he has 2 sons." I said, making him shoot a glance on me. 

"How'd you know?" 

I gulped. "I should know." I answered, staring back at him. He's my bestfriend, you prick. And you're planning to steal everything in front of me. Not on my watch, bitch.

He suddenly lifted the corner of his lip into a smirk. Okay, he should stop that. I am supposed to feel enraged about him cheating on my sister and planning to steal my best friend's family company. My hormones are denying me. His smile is just intoxicating. And I am fucking loving it. 

Lalisa, stop being horny. 

"Of course, as expected of you." He said and raised his eyebrow on me. "He's in Bangkok for the last 6 years. He wouldn't know about it. He doesn't need to." 

"That's illegal." I said, my eyes fixed on him. 

"No, baby. It's business." He answered and looked back on his folder after smiling at me again. 

I clenched my jaw as I look away. 

I need to talk to Bambam and get his ass back in Korea. This is not going to happen. If I lost my identity here in Seoul, there is no way my best friend would. I will not going to let this happen. No fucking way. 

I guess this is not only about Reese. 


	5. Pauper Intensity

We finally reached the restaurant and Jungkook's arm on my waist is not even necessary. Okay, fine. Screw your hormones again, Manoban. You're enjoying it. You just can't admit that your sister's husband might be a good fuck.

I need Jesus.

When we finally get inside, I easily spotted Chae's blonde turned to cotton candy lavender hair. She's incredibly fast and reliable. Thank God, she existed. She's standing to a smaller lady and they both gave us bows the moment we arrive.

"Good morning, Director Jeon. I have the dining area prepared for you." She said and smiled at Jungkook. I raised my eyebrow when I eventually felt his hand retrieve from my waist.

"Thank you, Secretary Jieun." He said and smiled.

"Please follow me." She said and walked ahead of us. Jungkook followed him immediately and I pulled Chae beside me as we walk behind them.

"Let me just say you look different but gorgeous." She said and smiled at me. "Reese always wear dresses and coats at work. You're a total bad ass today."

"Thanks, although I have been receiving confused looks from the people of Reese since that Jeon guy arrived. He caught me boxing in his gym." I said, whispering.

"What? Reese never go to the gym. Maybe you should hang out in her gallery room more often for him not to get suspicious." She whispered back.

"Well I box. I don't hide inside a room to bore myself with brushes and canvases, candy floss." I told her, making her giggle and touch her hair.

"Do you like it?" She sheepishly asked and giggled again. Gosh, she looks so cute.

"Chae, look. Do you think they're shagging?" I asked, pointing the two walking ahead of us. They are probably discussing about this sudden meeting and we can even barely hear what the hell they are talking about.

Like, hey. Are we invisible?

"Oh my God. What? I don't know. Why do you ask?" Chae asked and observed the two walking in front of us.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I smell something fishy." I answered and narrowed my eyes on them. "You know, Reese told me that this guy likes sex."

"Oh, my God. They might hear you." She whispered, gripping my arm. I flinched when I saw him turned his head to look at me.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked, stopping.

"I'll just speak to Secretary Park. I'll be back." I answered and pulled Chae to the comfort room. I made sure nobody is inside but us before finally pulling her on the corner.

"That affiliation." I started.

She nodded and lifted her spectacles on the top of her nose as she listens. "Yes, did he brief you about it?"

"That was the family business of my best friend in Bangkok. There is no way I am closing this deal." I said, eyeing her.

"What? No. You have to close this deal. The clients from Bangkok arrived this morning. And I just learned from Secretary Lee that Director Jeon immediately booked a flight home when he learned that they are willing to affiliate their shares to Jeon Corp." Chae answered, her voice echoing in the whole room.

"Ssh!" I hushed her and clamp my hand against her lips. "Hush! Calm down, candy floss." I said, looked at the door to check if someone might get inside. "Lower your voice. Somebody might hear you. No, they can't proceed with the deal. The current President doesn't have the entire rights to close this deal. His brother, slash, my best friend needs to approve this first!" I said, making her drop her jaw.

"The CEO has another son?" She whispered-yelled, covering her lips with her hands.

I frowned. "Wait, nobody knows that?"

Fuck, even my best friend's identity is hidden in Seoul. This is not happening. Why do we have to lose our identities in this city?

Chae's phone suddenly rings and answered it once. "Director Jeon." She answered and looks at me. "We're done. We'll be there at once. I apologize for the wait." She said and hang up. "He's looking for you."

I bite my lower lip. "Oh, God. Okay." I said and looked at my face in the mirror. "I have to make sure that I would sound like Reese, right?" I said and cleared my throat.

"You're doing fine. Just-- be sweeter. She likes conversations. Director Jeon entrusts negotations to you. You don't have to close the deal now if that's what you're worried about. You just got home and you can use that as an excuse to him." Chae said, making sure to whisper to me. "We have a lot of things to talk about."

The allergy tablets.

"Yes, we really need to talk." I ageed and gulped hard. "Okay, okay. This is the real shit." I uttered and smiled at my reflection. "You can do this, Lali. You are Reese today." I said and finally walk out of the bathroom. This is what we prepared for the last 2 weeks. I shouldn't be messing this up.

For Reese.

If I do this right, she won't be worrying about this fucking alliance anymore and just focus on getting better.

I spotted Jungkook on the private dining hall and his secretary. I can handle this guy by myself.

He stood up and pulled a chair for me. I smiled at him and takes my seat. "I'm sorry. I had to brief myself with the schedules today with Secretary Chae. This meeting is quite a big adjustment." I said and looks at Jungkook.

"Thank you for being flexible. I know you can handle it pretty well." He said and puts his hand over my leg.

What the fuck? I cleared my throat and remained composed. Okay, Lalisa. Don't get a boner.

"They'll be here in a moment. You take the lead. Greet them in their language. I'll be right behind you." He said and I nodded.

He's right, a group of men walked inside and we both stood up to greet them.

_In_ _Thai: "Welcome. It is my pleasure to see you today. How is your flight?"_ I greeted and offered them a handshake.

The man smiled at me. _In Thai: "Very good. It was quite a tiring flight. I hope you prepared me a great meal. I am really hungry."_ _He answered and giggled._

I giggled back, gaining a glance from Jungkook. I can feel him intently staring at me. _In Thai: "That's wonderful. We prepared a delightful meal for today._ _"_ I answered and smiled again.

I felt Jungkook's hand on my back. _In Thai: "My warm geetings._ _"_ He said in his amateur Thai greeting. He sounded cute and I mentally rolled my eyes on that.

I gave him a smile and turned to man. _In Thai: "Please. I hope you already met my husband."_ I said and clings on his shoulder. I cannot believe I just said that.

_Husband. Oof._

The man looks at Jungkook beside me. _In Thai: "We talk on the phone a lot. But it is my first time seeing him. And you too. I did not know he married a wonderful lady who can speak Thai very fluently._ _"_

I gave him another sweet smile. Not the smug one that I always slay whenever I try to flirt. And Jungkook's eyes are all over me. Am I being overconfident? Well, Lalisa's blood is stronger that Reese's. No pun intended, please.

The old man shifted his attention to Jungkook. _In Korean: "Greetings, Director Jeon. It is nice seeing you today."_

Jungkook gave him a smile, appreciating his effort to learn something in our language. Now, this is my turn to stare at him. Christ, he is freaking gorgeous. How can a man be this gorgeous? I have been to a lot of bars in Bangkok and I never found myself being this horny for a man.

Jeez, Lalisa! Focus, you filthy woman. Can you not think about sex for a second?!

"Shall we?" Jungkook said and turned to look at me. That put me back to Earth. I raised my eyebrows and turns to look at the newly arrived gentleman. I nodded and we all took our seats to finally start the breakfast.

"Coffee, Madam?" I heard the waiter asked with a newly brewed coffee in his tray beside me. I was about to say yes because I seriously need coffee or I'll be dead.

"No, she doesn't drink coffee." Jungkook said, making me look at him.

"I don't?" I uttered.

Blimey.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Get her some tea, please. With lemon." He told the waiter and he just nodded before walking to the other guests. I turned to look at Chae beside me and she got my "We-seriously-need-to-talk" stare at her.

The meeting went well I guess. We didn't talk much about the affiliation and stuff. And according to Reese, this is what she called "Testing the Waters". They had to build the trust and friendship first and I think we pretty nailed it given that I was able to lift up the atmosphere because of some old Thai jokes, which they thankfully laughed at.

When the meeting ended and I am left with Jungkook inside the dining area, he snaked his arm around me, making me caught off guard.

"Okay, this is not necessary." I said and looks at him.

He smiled, lifting my chin to look at him. "I was never wrong about you leading the negotiations."

I smirked. "Piece of cake."

He frowned, even narrowing his eyes on me. "You really look completely different today."

Oh, shoot. This is not good.

I cleared my throat. "It's the US trip. I'll take it as a good different, yeah?" I said and pressed my hand against his chest, escaping his arm. "I guess, I'll see you home. I have things to take care of today." I said and finally turned my heels to leave but his hand caught my wrist.

I firmly closed my eyes and bite my lip to keep myself composed. Lisa, do not lead him to confrontations. Keep the Playing Princess. I turned to look back at him with that sweet smile Reese always has.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him intently.

He moved closer and touched my hair, tucking it behind my ear. "How about we have some dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" I blinked several times. "Well-- I don't think I have a schedule tonight." I answered, giving him a small smile.

He hummed and remained staring at me, his finger tips tracing my jawline. Okay, the staring is not a good idea. I think he is trying to compare me again with how Reese actually look like. Well, reality check. Even though we're identical twins, there are minor differences of how we actually look.

I looked down to escape his eyes. "Kook." I called him in his nickname, like the way Reese told me about. "I think--"

I am interrupted when he casually moved to kiss me. His arm snaked around my waist to pull me closer and I placed my hand over his shoulder to keep myself steady. It was a hungry and desperate kiss and it's enough to make my head spinning. He moved his sinful lips against mine; I touched his jaw to try to meet his kisses. I gripped on his coat as he continue to dominate my lips with his aggressive ones.

Damn, he's hell of a good kisser.

Oops! Warning! You are Playing Princess here!

Stop it, Lisa!

I pressed my hand against his chest, breaking the kiss. I felt his slight frustration and kisses my cheek instead. "Reese." He growled my sister's name, hitting me like a truck.

Fuck. I can't deny I enjoyed that.

I looked up at him. "See you at home." I said and brushed away my lip gloss from his lips with my thumb. I finally walked away from there, leaving him in a trance. I released a relieved sigh before pressing my back against the wall.

"That is intense." I whispered and bites my lower lip. "That's okay. It's just a kiss." I said and pulls my coat in place. I cupped my cheeks and felt my burning cheeks. "Oh, my god." I whispered and walks to the comfort room to freshen up.

I think I am really horny. I am such an ass. He is your sister's husband. Stop admitting you actually enjoyed that like fuck.

I finally took my phone in my pocket. "Now where's that candy floss?"

🌸

I decided to join Chae in her car to get away from that place. I think I can breathe now. I slumped on the passenger seat and looked at the driving cotton candy beside me.

"You were good back there." She complimented and smiled.

"Well, I am good with cars, so I engaged them to something I am comfortable speaking of. I am not like Reese who probably talks about the specifics of the deal and all that shit." I said and looks at myself in the mirror. "Do I really not look like my sister?" I asked, looking at her.

"You are like the spitting image of hers. But there's still something about you two that differs. You were really good back there. You just have a different way of conversing with the way Reese does. It shouldn't be that bad. I can see Director Jeon staring at you the whole time." She said, glancing at me.

"Well, I cannot take that anymore." I said, tilting my head as I remember his intense kiss earlier. "I should be driving my own and not ride in his car." I said and focused my eyes in front. "God knows what he can do to me."

"Well, Reese never drive. You can have Mr. Kang drive you to the office instead." Chae answered, glancing at me.

"What? Reese doesn't drive? That's lame. She works in a car dealing company and never drives?" I said and looks at her, disappointed- big time.

"She's too busy and driving herself might even makes it worse. What you should really be working on is when you met Director Jeon's Mom. She is very fond of you. So, she might notice differences. Be careful."

I sighed. "I can escape conversations. I don't have to deal with her everytime."

"Mrs. Jeon is a fan of your paintings too. You can engage her with that and I think everything will be fine."

"Hmm, I think I can do that. Reese has always been into painting when we were younger. She kept telling names of these french painters I don't know." I said and looks at her. "Fuck, one more thing." I said and scans my bag. "What allergies does Reese has? And why does she not drink coffee?"

"Oh. Yeah. We didn't cover much of those things." She said, looking apologetic. "She stopped drinking coffee when you donated a part of your pancreas 2 years ago. So, she doesn't drink caffeine anymore. She drinks teas sometimes. Wines on rare occasions."

"Fuck, I can't drink Bourbon now?" I blurted and rolled my eyes and slumped on my seat.

"And Reese is allergic to quite a lot of foods. Yeji and Yuna know them so you don't have to worry about it." She said and I shrugged. "Your food in the office is prepared by your own Nutritionist. I will check it before it gets to your office. You don't have to worry about that either."

"Just tell me she ain't allergic to sex, I'll be damned if she is." I said, making her laugh on her seat.

"Oh, gosh, Lisa. That's what you differ from Reese. She doesn't freely speak that way." She said and giggled again.

"Yeah." I agreed and smiled. "Can you tell me if Reese and that Jeon guy is getting intimate?"

"Well, they're married. It's normal there would be normal skinships. He kisses Reese on the forehead, offers his arm whenever Reese walks down the stairs and some quick kisses too." Chaeyoung answered, making me bite my lower lip.

"I hate it."

"You can avoid it, Lisa. He'll understand. Reese is very conservative. You can use that as an excuse to avoid him." Chaeyoung said and glances at me. "But I honestly think, Director Jeon has real feelings towards Reese. I can see the way he looks at her."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't believe that." I answered and looks at her too. "Reese told me that they are only business partners. And she likes somebody else."

"Yeah, I know. It was Dr. Jung." She agreed, making me smug.

"I just feel bad she cannot love him the way it's supposed to be just because of this. My Mom had done so much damage in our lives." I said, making her quiet there for I pulled a sensitive string that she kept witnessing in my famiy. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and scrolled to Bambam's contact ID. I immediately dialed his number.

"Yo." He answered after a few rings. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's like 9 in the morning. Should be 7 in there. Didn't you have a mechanic shop to run? What's with the morning voice? Get up, slow poke." I said, making him giggle. I heard rustles against my speaker and I don't think he got up his lazy ass on his bed.

"I can't. Hangover. I got Dan run the shop." He cooed, his voice really sounded husky and lower than usual. "What's up with the early phone call?"

"You have to get your ass in here." I said, glancing at Chae who is just quietly listening.

"What for? I told you, I am not interested in running that damn business. I have my own in here." I heard him answered and yawned too.

"Your Dad is ill. Did your _hyungnim_ tell you that?" I said, biting my fingertips.

"What? No, he didn't. Why wouldn't he?" He asked, sounding more alive now.

"Well, I figured out that your brother is trying to sell your entire shares to the Jeon Empire. And he is waiting for your Dad to change his will and give everything to him." I answered.

"He cannot do that. I am the legitimate child." Bambam said, making me sigh.

"Exactly."

He went silent for a while. Making me glance at my screen to see if he's still with me.

"You there?" I asked.

I heard him sighed this time. "I guess I have to practice my hangul skills again."

I smiled hearing that.

"Get your ass in here, you fucker."


	6. Tea Party

When we arrived this majestic building, Chae pulled me inside only for me to be welcomed by these people who are working for Mom. They all gave me same bows I have been receiving since I started the Playing Princess project.

Oof. That sounded like a good movie.

I noticed those amused looks from the greeting employees because of my unusual fashion choices that obviously differs my sister's taste. I suddenly felt Chae's hand on my arm and pulled me in another hallway. Let me guess, an exclusive elevator too? Yep, I am right. We made it inside the elevator and I spotted Mr. Kang get in with us.

"Do you always follow Reese around?" I can't help not to ask the tall gentleman beside me. He has been with me since I arrived in Seoul and remembered how he introduced himself as my personal butler.

I am too old for a goddamn babysitter.

He lowered his gaze, remained them on the floor. "Yes, Ms. Choi. I'm afraid I would need to be wherever you go for your safety. And please, get used to me calling you Ms. Choi." He answered, making me roll my eyes. At least he's not calling me Mrs. Jeon. Let's leave that for his Mom, yeah?

"Right, like how I thought this could get any worse." I said looking at the beautiful candy floss beside me.

"You'll get used to it." She said and giggled. "Your Mom is waiting in her office. She would like to speak with you."

"Right." I repeated. "Now, that is the worst."

We finally get off the elevator and received more greetings from the employees. I returned a sweet smile like how Reese would actually do. I followed Chae towards the exquisite office of my mother. She raised her eyebrows and like the others, gave me that look because of how I dressed Reese for today.

"I should get used to those stares starting from now. There is no way I would dress like Princess." I said, tossing my purse on the sofa and sits there.

"You should dress like her. People will find it different. She always wear decent office attires whenever she comes to work." Mom answered, her eyes fixed on the paper she is reading.

I sighed. "Mom, this is decent. Don't worry, I don't plan on showing tits if that's what you're worried about." I said, smiling at her, more like teasing her.

She released a frustrated sigh and finally looked at me. "Secretary Park told me that you had an urgent meeting with Director Jeon and his proposed alliance with Bhuwakul Corporation this morning." She said, shifting the conversation about how I should fucking dress with the way I want -- back to business.

I lifted the corner of my lips at her. "Ha, of course. You'd know." I said and gets my arm rested on the sofa, with my feet resting on the table. "Well, it was a great meeting. I did what Reese told me. I tested the waters pretty well."

"She did great, President Choi. I was there." Chae said, smiling at her.

Mom nodded, seems satisfied. Well, she should be. I didn't kiss that Jeon guy just to get scolded of being in that unplanned meeting. I absentmindedly remember his kiss again. What a sexual frustration he gave me. Such a disease in my freaking head. I suddenly wanted more. Oh, fuck. Screw me.

"Alright. It seems that you started the business earlier than expected. You should prepare for your upcoming exhibit this weekend. It will be held in Paris." Mom said, making me frown and shoot a glance at Chae.

"What exhibit?" I repeated.

"You did not review your schedule. Like what I expected of you." Mom said, eyeing me. "You know your sister is a great artist and she hold exhibits everytime the season changes."

"Right." I answered and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Review Mr. Kim Taehyung's profile. He produced the exhibit. Do not fail this." She said, going back to the papers over her table.

"I have his profile ready. We can discuss it in your office if you'd like to. Also, you should be meeting Ms. Jennie Kim to finalize the pieces you will be showing on the exhibit." Chae said and showed me a folder in her hand.

I released a groan and throw my head against the sofa. "Is Reese usually this busy?"

"Busier than this." Mom answered, making me roll my eyes and shift to Chae.

"Get me out of here." I said and grabbed my bag to finally follow Chae out of this office. She lead me to Reese's office this time and the interior is so like her.

My eyes are caught with the paintings hanging on her walls. I read her name on that plate and felt a little sad about how she is not using our Dad's surname Manoban anymore. Well at least, I have something she cannot take away from me. Me, being a Manoban is like the only thing that I own. Even though in this place, I am a nobody. I sometimes think I don't even own my body anymore. That I need to give what I have to keep Reese alive. Somehow Mom is succeeding in making me believe I am just nothing but a reflection.

"Are you ready?" I heard Chae asked as she closed the door. I didn't answer right away and gives myself more time to sink in about this Playing Princess game. "Are you okay?" She suddenly asked when I didn't answer.

I inhaled a deep breath and finally look at her. "Yeah. I'm fine." I answered and walked to sit on the leather chair behind the table. "Where should we start?"

Chae puts the black folder on the table. I opened it and saw Kim Taehyung's profile. I raised my eyebrows and admired his beautiful features.

I whistled. "Damn, he's hot. What does he do?" I asked and looked at Chae.

"He's one of Director Jeon's friends." Chae answered and sits on the chair in front of my table. "He is an art enthusiast. Same with his older brother, Kim Namjoon. They once saw Reese's painting in this office and are impressed with it. The exhibits started since then. Even before Director Jeon and your sister's marriage, they are sponsoring her exhibits. Reese already earned a name in fine arts, Lisa." She continued explaining.

I smiled. "Of course. At least she can do something she loves other than this business." I answered and looks at her painting on the corner of the room.

"I just have a little warning about Mr. Kim Taehyung though." Chae said, making me looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Warning?" I repeated.

"Even though he's Korean, he grew up in France. You might find it uncomfortable because he is a little touchy. I've seen him doing it to Reese and she always guard herself up. And don't make Director Jeon catch you." She said, making me release a feighned laugh.

"Well, that's hilarious. I love flirting." I said and smirked.

"You do?" Chae asked, looking amused.

I fanned my hand in the air. "Don't worry about that. I can handle flirting."

"Okay, just-- let him kiss your hand. That's it. It's like a french tradition thingy." She said and looked down on her paper again.

"I don't think there's other things to discuss. The exhibit is just going to be a simple party with some drinks and conversations. On the second part, the auction will begin. Biddings will be all over the place, so you have to be there to give a token to the person who will win the bid." She said again, making me nod.

"No biggie. That's easy." I said and made a half-smile, still staring at the gorgeous man's printed photograph.

"The only hard part is-- Mrs. Jeon is going to be there." Chae said, making me raise my eyebrows at her.

"You mean, the mother dearest of the Jeon guy?" I said and she nodded. "I can distract her. Just please, don't tell me that Jeon guy is not going to be there, I will be fine. My hormones are denying me."

"There is no way that Director Jeon will not be there." Chae answered, giving me an apologetic smile.

I clenched my jaw and flickered my tongue. "Oh, fuck. That's going to be a problem then." I said and looked at her. "I am not only Playing Princess here, candy floss. With Jeon Jungkook, I am Playing Prey."   
  


🌸

Chae drove me to the gallery museum where the paintings are stored. I am amazed of the amount of masterpiece Reese had done in the past years. We haven't seen each other since our sugery 2 years ago and we never went out and act like what normal sisters would do. I never knew she had an accomplishment that's magnificent like this. My eyes roamed around with the huge paintings and each one of them lies the signature of my sister. 

Damn, I am so proud of her. 

"Reese!" I suddenly heard a voice not too far away from us. I raised my eyebrows when I saw this gorgeous lady walking to us, her heels echoing in the whole room. 

"Yo." I uttered and continued staring at her. I made a smile and watched her paused to stare back at me. "Sup?" I whispered and gave her a short wave.

"Uhm--" Chae mumbled and smiled awkwardly. She shifted her eyes on both of us and just waited for this lady to finally respond to me. "She's -- she's not Reese." 

The lady agaped her lips. "Oh, my god. You look like her but you really don't." She mumbled, still staring at me. "You know, I am never really a fan of twins because I get confused even with people who don't really look alike but you and Reese look exactly like each other. But-- really don't." She said and moved closer to me. "I am not making sense, aren't I?" 

I released an awkward giggle. "Believe me, I understand. Been receiving that reaction since I came yesterday. Yours is just-- too accurate." I answered, making her giggle.

"I know. I sometimes say things that doesn't make sense but if you realize it, I actually do." She answerer, making me giggle this time. "My name is Jennie Kim." She said and offered me a handshake. I smiled and accepted it. 

"My real name is Lalisa Manoban. But you should continue calling me on my sister's name, Reese." I said, making her smile wider and nodded. 

Gosh, aren't she a ball of cuteness.

"I'm just curious, did Jungkook notice? I mean, he shouldn't but he should because they lived for almost 3 years and you know--" She paused and shrugged. "He should be able to tell it the first time." 

I shake my head. "Well, I don't want to think he's being suspicious." 

Jennie shrugged. "Hmm, I thought he's smarter than that." She said, making me giggle.

"Believe me, I am trying my best to mirror my sister and I think he's buying it." I said and made a half-smile. "If he finds out, then we're screwed." 

"Jungkook is in love with Reese. He will find this out soon. You just have to be ready for it. He'll gonna notice that." Jennie said, looking at me.

"Wait, what? Are you both serious about that? That Jeon guy is in love with my sister?" I asked, eyeing the both of them. 

Jennie and Chae met gazes and then shifted their eyes on me. "How about a cup of tea?" She asked, smiling like a cute dumpling. 

She opened up a room and we get inside. The scent of the chamomile tea filled my nostrils. Gosh, that smells good. I am not really a fan of tea but this is changing my mind. Chae and Jennie look really close and I spotted them whispering at each other while preparing the tea.

"Hey, Barbies. If I ain't invited to the tea party, I could just go for a brandy." I said, raising my eyebrows to the both of them.

Jennie released a heavy sigh and puts the tray of tea on the table. "I'm sorry. I am still not used to you. I feel like I had to hold up with I say and it's really hard because I always spill teas." She said and suddenly tipped the tea pot, causing it to literally spill on the matted table.

I smirked. "Well, that is pretty obvious." 

Chae immediately took a towel to wipe the spilled tea on the table. "I'm sorry too, Lisa. Everything is just new and we worry for Reese like you do." She said and sits beside me. 

"Look, this is new to me too. I love my job back in Bangkok. I have no plans of leaving there if only I have a choice. And going here in Seoul is not on my list. But because of Reese, I had to do this. You have to let me in to get this Playing Princess right." I said, looking at the both of them. "I can learn what's needed about the damn business. But I didn't know much about Reese after we got separated when we were 16." 

Jennie looked down on her tea and traces the rim of the cup with her fingers. "I'm sorry about your sister. And thank you for your sacrifices for her. I know it's never an easy choice. But love makes us do all the most impossible things, right?" She said, smiling at me. 

Damn, she hit me with those words on the right spots. Nobody thanked me since I started the donations except Reese herself. 

I gulped hard and just smiled back at her. "Thanks, I really need that." I said, almost a whisper. I felt Chae's hand on my back and gave me a relieving rub on it. 

Jennie smiled again. "She always tells us about you. About how she wished you could be together like how normal sisters would be like. Like how we are." She said shifting her eyes to the beautiful candy floss beside me. "You see, Reese, Chaeyoungie, me and Jisoo-unnie are like sisters too. We somehow fill that void when she lost you." 

I fluttered my eyes and looked down on my tea cup too. At least she got them and I got Bambam. We tried to fill our own emptiness all these years. 

"So, we know everything about each other." Jennie continued, sipping on her tea. "And I am certain that Jungkook is in love with her. Out of all people you have to be very careful with, its going to be him." And she's right, the spilling of tea is her thing. 

I sighed. "Oh, fuck." I silently cursed. "And I thought I could easily handle him." I said and sips on my tea too. 

"He'll figure it out, I assure you." Jennie said, looking at Chae. 

"Reese is easy to love. She's very kind and loving. She might be doing the marriage for the business but she cares about Jungkook too." Chae said and looks at me. "She often says that they are a team but he doesn't look at her that way." 

"You guys." I breathed. "This is harder than I thought." I said and touched my forehead. 

"That's why we're here." Jennie said and smiled at me again. "I hope she told you that Jungkook is a _very_ healthy man." She said, making me raise my eyebrows. 

"You mean, he likes sex?" I said, making Chae choke on her tea. "I mean, who doesn't?"

Jennie giggled because of my vulgarity. "Reese could've never said that." 

"You'll get used to it." Chae told Jennie and shakes her head. 

"Intimacy is the last resort for him to know. You should never give him that opportunity." Jennie said and looks at me intently. 

"Oh, fuck me. We kissed." I admitted, hiding my face with my bangs. 

"You did?" Chae asked, looking at me too.

"I was caught-off guard. What do you want me to do? Push him away?" I asked and looked at the both of them.

Jennie released a giggle. "You look like you enjoyed it." She asked, laughing this time. 

"I would be lying if I say I didn't." I answered and shrugged. "That guy looks like a good fuck." 

"Oh my God, stop! The language!" Chae exclaimed and covered her face with her hands. Jennie and I Iaughed and even shared a high five. 

"Don't mind her. She's a virgin." Jennie teased, making Chae's face redder than it was five seconds ago. 

The room is filled with laughter when we are interrupted with a gentle knock on the door. We all turned our eyes to the man who opened it.

And oof, his eyes directly hit Jennie's. The gorgeous Kim Taehyung is in the house, y'all. Fire burning. 

"Tae." She uttered and stands up from her seat, making me and Chae met gazes. I raised my eyebrows and got that look from Chae that these two got their own history to tell.

"Sorry to interrupt the tea party." He gently said and smiled. 

Jesus Christ. He looks majesticly beautiful. 

"Uhm, I was just -- going to check the final pieces." He said, shifting his eyes on me. "Oh, Reese. Welcome back. I just heard the news from Jennie this morning." 

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

"Uhm--" Jennie mumbled and looks at me. "Reese, do you mind? We just have to get your approval for your final pieces for the exhibit." She said and cleared her throat. That sudden change of her composure made me think that she's too tensed about the arrival of the handsome man staring at her. 

"Sure." I briefly answered and watched her walk to the door. 

Taehyung intently look at her stop in front of him but Jennie did not meet his eyes and tried to get her way out of the room. It made her hesitate and gently scratch her forehead because she can't get through. 

Ooh, she's uncomfortable. Very far from the confidence I witnessed earlier. 

"Uhm-- the door, please." Jennie softly said and finally looks at him.

"Of course." He calmly said and opened the door wider, enough for her to finally go past him. I saw him stared at her face and remained quiet, just merely observing her. 

Jennie turned to look at me. "Reese?" She called and smiled at me, her hand gesturing me to follow. 

"Uh, right behind you." I answered and looked at Chae who has this mischevious smile on her lips. Taehyung followed Jennie down the hall and I pulled Chae's arm to get her beside me. 

"Now, what's the tea." I whispered.

Candy floss giggled. 


	7. Dinner

**_⚠️ Author's Note: This chapter contains mature contents. Please read at your own risk._ **

**_Seriously. You guys._ **   
  


The day is almost done and Chae spent it by discussing the norms of the company to me. She even took me to the huge factory of cars and that's definitely my most favorite part of the day. The people in the company are really nice too. They are all fond of Reese and that actually didn't surprise me. There's no one who can tell me that Reese is not an angel.

I slumped on the leather chair, gaining a glance from Chae. "You okay?" She asked, still busy with the papers she's reading.

"I can't believe Reese can take this. I feel like I'm going insane with all these damn paperworks. Can we go back to the factory tomorrow?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand.

She smiled. "Reese doesn't usually go there. She either stays in her office or her gallery room."

"Argh. She always has a boring ass since we were kids." I said and rolled my eyes.

I flinched when I heard my phone ringing. I did not recognize who it might be but answered it anyway. Maybe it's Bambam. Maybe he really got his ass on the first flight to Seoul.

"Hello?"

"Reese." I heard a deep masculine voice against my speakers. I hitched my breath and met Chae's eyes. Jungkook's voice sounded sexier over the phone.

Holy mother love of god.

"Hey." I answered softly, back with the Playing Princess project.

"You did not return my call." He said, making me gulp. I licked my lips and scratched my forehead. I honestly didn't notice. Maybe because I am too occupied with the little tour Chae gave me today.

"Sorry, I was-- just caught up with the entire day." I answered, sounding softer than I usually talk. I found myself biting my fingernails, waiting for him to respond.

He hummed. "Are you still up for dinner?" He asked, making me glance at my wrist watch. Shoot, I didn't notice the time. It's already past 7 in the evening. I even looked at the glass wall. My eyes filled with the city lights of Seoul, looking like an entire galaxy.

"Yeah." I answered. "I- I think I can make it." Why am I fucking stuttering?! Calm your pants down, Lalisa!

"Alright." He answered. "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

There was a silence on the other line. Why is this making me nervous like fuck? I looked at my screen to check if the call got disconnected but it's not. What's wrong with this guy? And why does my heart feel like bursting in my chest?

"Reese." He called again after a few seconds of silence.

I gulped hard. "Yeah?"

"I really missed you."

I raised my eyebrows and bite my lip. Okay, the sexual tension is rising.

"Me too." I whispered, firmly closing my eyes with the lie. I finally hang up and buried my face on my hands. What did I just say?! I don't think I can handle him this time. He's so dangerous and the rebel in me is willing to get in danger.

"I'll take that as a call from Director Jeon." Chae said, staring at me.

"How did he get my number?" I asked, looking at her.

"I gave it to him." She answered. "He is supposed to know your number."

I released a shaky sigh and pressed my temple. "He's asking me for dinner. With all the things you said earlier at the gallery, I suddenly felt nervous seeing him. Well, it was just a simple dinner and we're just going to eat but what if he engaged me too much with -- you know, the things that -- "

"It's not just a simple dinner, Lisa." Chae interrupted, looking more serious this time.

I looked at her. Shoot, what is it this time. "What? It's just dinner." I said, repeating what I said.

She shake her head for a no.

"No, it's not."  
  


🌸  
  


I froze when I felt Jungkook's lips above my jaw the moment we met on the elevator. I felt his hot breath against my ear, giving me instant goosebumps at the back of my head. 

"Hey." I said softly, looking at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I nodded, making him smile. "Let's go." He said and guided me out of the building to his parked car in front. He opened up the door for me and I met his eyes once again before getting inside. 

I released a heavy sigh to calm my nerves down. Okay, Lalisa. It's just dinner. I don't know what Chae means there but I hate the fucking cliffhanger. If this is not just a simple dinner, then what is it?! I flinched when the door opened and Jungkook gets in the driver's seat. 

We met gazes again but I looked away, reverting my attention in front of me.

"You okay?" I heard him asked, looking at me.

"Yeah." I said and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and awkwardly giggled. 

He did not say anything and moved closer to me. Close enough for me to catch him attempting for a kiss. 

But he didn't.

He stopped inches away from me. Our lips almost brushing. My eyes are staring at his pinkish ones and they looked dashingly delicious from here. He licked his lower lip, making me mentally squirm like an idiot. 

"Seatbelt, baby." He whispered, pulling my seatbelt and clutching it on my side. His lips lifted to a smirk as he gets back on his seat, buckling his own seatbelt too.

What a fucking tease.

I cleared my throat and look away. He didn't say anything again and drove away. It was just a quick drive until we reached the sea side of the city. He parked his car and hopped out to finally get into our dinner. My eyes spotted a yacht not too far away from his parking slot. 

"Is this where we gonna have our dinner?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and reached for my hand as we finally walk there. 

Fuck.

That's the only thing I can think of right now. 

When we reached the yacht, a candle-lit dinner table is waiting for us. I sighed. See? It's just a simple dinner. Chae is giving me a heart attack out of nothing. I felt Jungkook's hand behind me to guide me to sit on the chair. I did not protest and gets seated. 

He then walked to get into his seat opposite to me. My eyes are reverted to the musicians playing by the corner. Okay, this Jeon guy is really not treating my sister bad. This even looks like he's spoiling her. This is too fancy for a dinner. 

"Sir?" I heard the waiter suddenly said when Jungkook took the bottle of wine from him.

"Let me." He said, his eyes remained all over me. "Wine?" He asked, raising his eyebrow on me.

I blinked. "Y-yes please." 

The waiter handed him a wine glass and poured an enough amount of it. His eyes, still not leaving mine. God, what a starer. If I know better, he's trying to seduce me. 

After pouring us some wine, he pushed the wine glass gently to give it to me. I reached for the stem of the glass, touching his fingers before lifting it for a sip. My eyes are also not backing up. Hell, I ain't made to back up. 

What game is he in? 

"Please, help yourself." He finally said and shifted his eyes to the food on his plate. I started to eat too and damn, the food is delicious. 

"It was a great meeting this morning, Reese." He suddenly said, making me shift my eyes to him. "The affilition is just a signature away. I am expecting to close it next week." He said as he continued eating.

"Really?" I uttered, looking back at my food. Fuck, I haven't heard anything from Bambam since this morning. I am not even sure if he is really flying here. This Jeon guy is aggressive when it comes to business. Reese isn't lying when she said he is hell of a great businessman. "That's impressive." I said and finally look at him. "That really tells why you have to go back here earlier than scheduled." 

He made a smile before wiping his lips with the napkin. "We dominate, Reese. No time to waste." He answered, sipping on his wine again.

The dinner went really well and when the waiter asked me if I would like to have some dessert, I refused. 

"You're not a sweet tooth, Reese. Let's get inside to talk about our own dessert." Jungkook said, making me raise an eyebrow at that.

_Our own dessert._

Oh, boy.

Before I could get myself in any more trouble, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I immediately pulled my phone from my bag and dialed Chae's number. She thankfully answered after a few rings.

"Hello, Lisa?" She answered.

"Chae, tell me this dinner ain't the dinner that I am thinking about." I whispered, trying to get away from the door. 

I heard her sighed. "I told you. It's not a simple dinner." She answered, his voice sounded defeated. "I'm sorry. I am not the one who's supposed to tell you this. But you don't really have a choice now, Lisa. You're already there." 

I started to bite my nails and pace around the bathroom. "Oh, God. I can't think of any other way to get away from this." I said and touched my forehead. "Just-- don't tell Reese." 

"Of course. She would've said no too." Chae answered, making me release a heavy sigh and look at myself in the mirror.

"I can do this. I ain't called Manoban for nothing." I said and finally hang up. I released a few more deep breaths before deciding to get out the bathroom. When I walked out, Jungkook is standing by the mini bar, pouring more wine on the glasses he is holding.

"Hey." He called, smiling at me. I gulped hard and made my way to seat on the high stool of the mini bar next to him. He handed me a glass and I gladly took it. "How's the food?" He asked, sipping on his glass too. 

"Delightful." I answered and sipped on my glass too. "Thank you for the dinner."

"I didn't even expect you to say yes." He said, placing his almost empty glass on the table. He pulled his tie and unbuttoned a couple on his dress shirt. 

I gulped hard. "Well-- I've been away for weeks. So--" I started to say but he tilted his head, turning the stool to face me. His arm resting on the counter behind me, caging me like a good meat for a hungry predator. 

"It's been 10 months since our last dinner, Reese." He told me, his voice lower than usual. My lips parted, getting ready for his attack. I looked down at his taunting lips as he gets closer and closer. "And you never run out of excuses when I ask you to." He said, touching my jawline with the tip of his fingers. 

I hitched my breath when he burried his face to sniff my neck; his humming sounded like a dangerous saxophone inside my head. I reached for his nape, no, it's not that I am pulling him closer. I'm trying to hold him to keep myself steady or else, my own needs will betray me. 

"Jungkook." I called, breathless. 

"I wonder what made you say yes tonight?" He whispered against my ear, sending shivers in my spine. 

He pressed his forehead against mine, my hands getting on their own way to touch his broad chest. I hitched my breath when I felt his hand on my hip, pressing me against his hardness. My fingers gripped on his shirt, begging for more. 

"Since this morning, there's something about you that I can't explain." He whispered again, planting kisses on my neck. No, he's not kissing it. He's nipping on my skin, making sure to leave visible marks in it. "And then your kisses after that meeting made me realize.." He whispered again, leaving more kisses on my neck. "I'm starving for you.." 

Fuck, Reese is not lying when he said he's something else on bed. If he's not her cup of tea, he fucking is for me. 

I reached for his hair and gently pulled him to finally kiss me but he moved away, denying me. 

"Damn it." I breathed, pulling his tie. "Stop the fucking tease." I whispered, almost moaning his name. He flashed a seductive smile and cupped my breast with his hand. 

"Very eager." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine but still didn't grant me what I want. He smirked and watch me want him more. His thumb brushed my wanting lips, moving it further until I tasted his finger. 

"Fuck." He whispered and grabbed my jaw with his big hand, making me look up to meet his burning eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered and finally captured my lips. I didn't even notice myself moaning against his lips upon satisfying my cravings for him.

I throw my arms over his shoulders and felt him lifted me up from the chair, leading me somewhere. While my lips are busy with his intoxicating kisses, I pulled his coat off from his shoulder, getting rid of that tie that I personally fixed for him this morning. 

He didn't waste any time to strip off like the way I wanted him too. He only took a few seconds to finally lay me on the soft mattress, his mouth still busy with mine. I heard him kicked his shoes off, making me do the same. I rolled him to lay on the bed and get myself cradle over him. 

I brushed my hair with my fingers, getting every strand in a ponytail I have in my wrist the entire day. I met his eyes, watching me get rid of my coat and throwing it on the floor. I bite my lower lip before lifting my shirt off, revealing him my black laces. I felt his hands wandered in my body until he cupped my breasts and get up to kiss me again. I can feel him getting harder beneath those dress pants and there is no way they'll be remained unleashed tonight. I started to press myself harder against him, a low growl escaping his lips as he kisses me. 

"Fuck, baby." He moaned, kissing me harder. His hand placed behind my head to keep our lips together, to keep ourselves tasting each other. But I pushed him back on bed and forcely opened his shirt making those buttons popped out of its fabric. He looked surprised, watching me over him. 

My lips lifted a smirk before I let them travel a kiss on his neck, down to his chest. His hands are too busy pressing me against his hardness there, increasing the pressure and keeping the friction of our lower bodies. I moved to kiss him again, responding the moment our lips met. He released a soft moan when I reached his bulge with my playful hand. I left his wanting lips and finally made my way to release that hurting part of him. 

He pressed his elbows on the bed as he watches me unbuckle his belt and pull down his zippers. I met his eyes and nodded on him. He lifted his waist to let me pull off his pants and boxers too. I bite my lip as I watch his pride stood up for me. I tilted my head, impressed with his size.

I unbuttoned my dress pants too and kicked it on the floor, leaving me on this black laces that I personally love. As I climb back over him, my hands gripped on his hardness, making him lay back on bed panting like a horse winning the race. I slowly rub him, my thumb touching his most sensitive part. He slowly melted inside my mouth, cursing under his breath. He didn't let me enjoy myself there and sat on the bed. His hand reached for my chin, wiping my lips with his thumb. 

"Those lips are meant to be here." He said and kissed me, pulling me over his lap. I felt him unclipped my bra and eagerly pulled my laces off me. I smirked against his lips and pulled his hair to break the kiss. 

"Very eager." I whispered, repeating what he said. He made a smile too, accepting the tease but kissed me again. I pulled his dress shirt off and threw it on the floor, joining mine. His fingers are gripping on my side, getting more impatient.

"I can't-- wait--" He whispered against my lip. "- to get -- inside you." Words slipping from his mouth in every kiss I receive from him.

I moaned against his lips when I felt his tip against my entrance. I gasped, giving him more access in my mouth to taste me more. I throw my head back as I feel him getting deeper inside me, his lips nipping my skin to mark his territory in my body. I gripped his shoulder, soft whimpers leaving my lips.

"Do you want me to be gentle?" He asked, staring at me.

"No." I answered and kissed him again. I felt his hand squeezed my thighs when I pushed myself harder over him.

"Fuck." He cursed and held me tighter. "You're driving me crazy." He whispered, kissing me harder.

We both moaned against each others lips when I started to move. His hands are fixed on my hips to get the rhythm that we are craving for. He carefully moved to lay me on the bed, our bodies still attached. I released a soft moan as I slowly felt him retrieve his length inside me just to push in again. My nails raked against his back as he continues the steady movement of his hips against me.

"Fuck." I whispered when I felt his hand lifted my hip to meet his harder paces. My back arching from the repeating clashes of our bodies. He captured my lips once again to drown my whimpers as he starts to move harder against me.

"Oh, baby. You feel so good." He mumbled against my mouth.

"Right there." I whispered, digging my nails against his back. He answered me another low growl as he paced faster for me, getting me closer to the edge. "There. Right there.. harder." I begged, my toes curling with pleasure.

The whole room is filled with the sound of our colliding hips and moans. Until the pressure inside my stomach starts to build up.

"I'm almost there." I mumbled. He get up on his knees, pulling my hips with my knees pressed on the bed. He grabbed my hips closer to him and made his way to ease inside me again. I pressed my head against the pillow, biting it to keep myself from screaming over his bed.

Soft whimpers escapes my lips everytime he eases in, every thrust gets harder and takes me higher. Until I finally reached my high, biting harder on the pillow to drown my moans. I felt his lips on my nape and his broad chest against my back. He is leaving me more marks in there and who am I even to complain?

"Oh, God. Reese, baby." He whispered my sisters name, his kisses all over my skin.

I bite my lip to try to get rid of this Playing Princess in my head. I turned to meet his lips to kiss him. Just kiss him, Lisa. That way, he won't whisper your sister's name again.

You're such an ass sleeping with her husband.

His deep moans are getting louder, his breaths hitching as he gets on the edge.

"Come on." I whispered, urging him to go faster. I can feel his hesitation in every thrust, making sure he won't hurt me. With Reese inside his head, he is trying to contain himself. I gripped on his leg and I lifted my hip to give him more access. "Just-- fucking do it." I hissed against his lip. "Fuck me hard. Do it."

He cursed again and buried his face against my hair, finally moved harder. I bite on my pillow harder to stop myself from screaming his name. I can feel him throbbing inside me until he finally reached his high. His release sprawn all over my back. His low moans against my ears are too intoxicating.

"I love you, Reese. I really do." He whispered again. "I love you."

And that's it.

It only takes a name for me to curse myself over and over again.


	8. Make It Real

I am silently watching Jungkook sleep next to me. His arm draped on my waist and his legs intertwined with mine, making sure I won't leave. He even looks good when he sleeps. His calm breathing reciprocates with the waves of the sea beneath this yacht. The way his lips pouted from his squished cheek against the pillow is too adorable. He looked like beast a while ago, now he looked like a sleeping toddler. I can even see his two front teeth from here.

He looks like a bunny and definitely fucks like a bunny.

I glanced at my wrist watch and realized that it's already 2 in the morning. I didn't know he was that desperate for my sister with the times he touched me tonight. He just can't stop. And every time he reaches his peak, he declares his love and adoration to my sister.

I firmly closed my eyes. What a first day of your Playing Princess, Lalisa. You got yourself a good fuck from the man who's in love with your sister.

Fucking great. You deserved a card nailed on your forehead that says "Asshole of the Year".

I tried to move my feet from his strong legs. He released a soft groan, pulling me closer. He buried his face against my neck, sniffing my sister's perfume I wore this morning.

"Jungkook." I whispered, touching his cheek.

He moaned and shifted his weight over me. Oh Christ. I need to fucking pee. "I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered against his ear.

"No." He whined, making me release a small giggle.

"Quit it, bunny. I need to pee." I said, making him release a giggle too and looked at me.

"Did you just call me bunny?" He asked with his hoarse bedroom voice and messy hair.

"Yes, I did." I answered and kissed his pouting lips before pushing him on bed to finally walk to the bathroom. I looked at myself on the mirror and my face is literally glowing. Look what sex can do to me. My cheeks have this natural blush and my neck is filled with purple and red bruises from Jungkook's remorseless kisses.

I brushed my hair up with my fingers and saw more marks on my breast and back. Did you like that, Lisa?

Hell, yeah.

That was the best sex I've ever had in a while. I suddenly remembered how he moaned my sister's name against my ear over and over again. I gritted my teeth with guilt and clenched my fist as I contemplate what just happened tonight.

I am right. I was the prey all along.   
  


🌸  
  


"Are you sure you can do it?" I said, looking at the two stunned ladies in front of me. Yeji and Yuna met gazes as they hold their brushes to hide those kiss marks left by Jungkook.

"Uhm, it'll take a little while." Yuna answered and smiled at me. 

"Sorry, we just -- had a rough night." I said, making them shake their heads vigoriously. 

"You don't have to be sorry, Ms. Reese." Yeji said and giggled awkwardly. The preparation that I had that morning is longer than I had anticipated. I decided to get myself in a coat to cover those marks he left on me. I looked at myself once more on the mirror and swiped my last gloss before heading downstairs. 

As expected, Jungkook is waiting for me. He is on his phone but eventually get rid of it when he saw me. He smiled, probably brighter than the sun outside. Even crunching his nose as he walks to me. 

"How is it?" He asked and looks at his marks on my neck. "They did a pretty decent job." He said, pertaining to the make up that Yeji and Yuna did for me.

I smirked and covered them with my hair. "Still. You could've taken it easier." I said, making him giggle.

"That's the thing, I can't." He said and lifted my chin for a soft kiss. "I heard you had a meeting with Taehyung yesterday." 

"Yeah." I answered walking to the kitchen counter to get myself a bottle of water. 

"And?" He uttered, raising his eyebrows.

I suddenly remembered what Chae told me yesterday. Taehyung is naturally touchy and this man doesn't like it. What a dominant bunny.

"We just talked. Don't think of anything else." I answered and drinks on my water. "Jennie will be on the exhibit. He'll have his attention diverted." 

He raised his eyebrows. 

I smirked. "Stop being a paranoid bunny." I said, making him giggle again and walked to me. 

"Stop calling me bunny." He said, caging me against the counter. 

"Well, you fuck like a bunny. What can I say?" I whispered, moving to kiss that smirk on his lips. He responded like how the way I wanted and pulled him closer to me. 

"Oh!" We suddenly heard a voice not too far away from us. We both flinched and parted, turning to see a wonderful lady on her late 40's. "Don't mind me, you may continue." She said and touched her chest as she stare at the both of us.

"Mom?" Jungkook called.

Oh shit. Here's Mother Dearest. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing at me then back to his mother. 

"Why, can I not visit my baby anymore?" She asked, extending her arms to make him walk to her and accept her hug. She kissed him on his hair and he just closed his eyes, trying to escape from me watching. 

"Mom, I am not a baby." He said, looking at me. 

I smiled. "Thank you for visiting, Mom." I formally said, finally getting her attention. She walked to me and touched my cheeks.

"Oh, my, my. You look stunning today. I am glad you recovered in America really well." She said and suddenly paused when her eyes darted on my neck. 

Fuck, did she notice it?

"Uhm." I mumbled and looks away, pulling my hair to cover those damn marks. "Please tell me you didn't notice the marks." I awkwardly said and scratched my forehead. 

His mother turned to Jungkook who is acting clueless there with his hands in his pocket. "And please do tell me that you're working to conceive an heir." She said, making me widen my eyes and met Jungkook's eyes.

"Mom." He called and cleared his throat. "Let's not talk about that yet." 

"My dear, it's been 3 years." She said and looked at me this time. 

I shifted my eyes to Jungkook, asking for an escape. "Uhm, almost?" I corrected and released an awkward giggle. 

"Mom, we have to go. Our schedule's pack today. And we have a long flight waiting." Jungkook said, getting my hand and pulling me next to him. 

"Oh, my baby." She said and pulled him again as she kisses her son on his cheek. I smiled as I watch him crunch his nose with the gesture. He looks adorable. 

"Mom, we're in front of my wife." He almost whined, giving me a glance. I can't help not to smile and tried to cover then with my hand. 

"I will look forward to your exhibit tomorrow." She told me and touched my cheek. I just nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'm letting you go. See you tomorrow in Paris, my Kookie." 

I smirked hearing his cute little nickname. He instantly blushed and just let his Mom kiss his forehead this time and left afterwards. 

"Kookie." I teased and walks away.

"Stop." 

The discussions about the exhibit tomorrow is brief. We had to fly there to meet the schedule. Jungkook _demanded_ me to join his private jet while the others are on their own flight schedules. Chae worriedly looked at me but I gave her a reassuring smile that I can handle him. Plus, I have never been in a private jet and damn, this is just fancy. This plane even has a bathtub. Imagine taking a bath 40,000 feet from the ground. That sounds awesome.

Or maybe, having sex 40,000 feet from the ground? That would be badass. 

I suddenly felt an arm wrapped around me, Jungkook sniffing on my neck. "God, you smell so good." He whispered, making me smirk. 

"Enough with the kisses, bunny. I refused a lot of dresses today because I can't let people see those marks you left me at the exhibit." I said, turning to face him. 

"Then let them see it. Let them know you're mine." He said and moved to kiss me. I responded to his deep kisses but parted. 

"I ended up deciding to wear a turtle neck for the party. Thanks to you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's fine. Keep yourself covered. Your body is for my eyes only." He said and kissed my again. I felt his hand lifted my right leg, pressing himself against me. My hands get into his coat to feel his toned body. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Jeon." We suddenly heard a voice, making me break the kiss and look at the lady standing by the doorway. 

He released a frustrated sigh and let go of me. "What is it?" He asked, turning to the lady.

"Would you like me to serve your food?" She asked, making me giggle. That buldge under his pants tells me how frustrated he is.

"Yes, please." I answered and she bowed before walking out the cabin. 

He raised an eyebrow on me. "Seriously?" 

I giggled. "I'm hungry." I said and pushed him away to get to my seat. But he pulled my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"I have something you'd like." He teased, making me bite my lip and grab his crotch.

"I want this but I need food. Calm it down, bunny. We have a long flight." I said and kissed him before walking away. 

I heard him smirked but let it go. 

We are served with a sparkling champagne and I gave myself a little sip of it. While Jungkook is served with some red wine to match his medium rare steak with some roasted asparagus. 

"Good day, Mrs. Jeon. Here's your lunch for today. Pork Tenderloin with roasted beets and greens." The lady said and smiled at me. 

I smiled and looked at her.

"Wait, you ordered this?" Jungkook asked, pausing from slicing his own steak. 

"Yeah." I nodded. 

"You're allergic to beets." He said, eyeing me. 

Oh, fuck. 

"Oh, god. I'm really sorry. Let me take this back. How about a steak instead?" The lady said, taking my plate back. 

"Sure." I answered. "Well done, please." I said and she nodded before heading out of the cabin.

"Reese, how could you order something like that?" Jungkook asked, staring at me. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I excused, looking away. 

"How could you forget? You almost died because of eating a beet purée when we had a trip in Venice." He said, drinking his wine becauase of his frustration. 

I bite my lower lip. "I'm sorry. I was-- just to occupied with the upcoming exhibit." I said, reaching his hand over the table. "Come on, we're going to Paris. Don't ruin this." 

He released a heavy sigh and kissed my hand. "Okay. Sorry, I was just worried." 

"You don't have to." I answered and smiled. 

The entire flight is surreal to me. And like what I expected, this bunny cannot stop himself from touching me again. Yes, people. We are having it 40,000 feet from the ground. And this time, he's not holding back. His hesitations about how he touched me last night is so much different now. Knowing my sister, she's always been soft and innocent. While I am the complete opposite of her. Rough, hard and certain. That's me. 

I hummed as I feel his fingertips making shapes against my back. I kissed his chest and looked at him, looking relaxed after hours of fucking. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked, making him open his eyes to look at me. "I'm sorry about the beets." 

"I'm not mad. I said I was worried. You rarely make mistakes about what you eat." He said, making me bite my lip. The fact that I know that Reese has a sharp memory and pretty perfectionist, I am not even surprised. 

"I promise to remember them." I answered and planted a kiss on his cheek. He shifted his weight to lay me beside him. He rested his head over his toned biceps and stared. I licked my lips and touched his cheek. "What?" 

"Let's make it real." He suddenly said. I raised my eyebrows and tried to realize what he just said. "What I am saying is.." He said again, his hand pulled my waist closer to him. "Let's stop the pretentions. Let's start something new between us. Just Jungkook and Reese. No agreements, no contracts-- just us." 

I agape my lips, finally getting what he meant there. I gulped hard and looked away, escaping his eyes. "Kookie, look--" 

He interrupted me with a kiss. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Reese." He whispered, making me flutter my eyes as I look at him. "I don't know when this started. You were away for 5 weeks. And when you came home yesterday-- I saw how beautiful you really are. I saw and felt something real and familiar. And I wouldn't deny sleeping with other women. You know I did. You fucking know I did. But last night-- that was something else. I never had it like that with you. Maybe if I looked at you better -- maybe if I noticed you more -- maybe we don't have to pretend anymore. Reese--" 

It was me who interrupted him with a kiss this time. I am not Reese. This man is looking at my sister's face but is making love to me. 

He moved to break the kiss. "Reese, please. Let's --" I interrupted him again. 

"No, no talking." I said and kissed him again. "Just-- make love to me." I whispered and stared at him. 

He stared back. 

I don't know how my vision's getting blurry. Or maybe I just can't deny that my eyes are already building tears. The guilt inside my chest is getting worse. I didn't want it to be this way. I just want to save my sister. And not to confuse this man's feelings towards her. 

I maybe an asshole but I cannot use his emotions to manipulate him about something like this.

Fuck, it was just one night. 

I felt him brush the tear on my temple and finally kiss me. I closed my eyes to kiss him back. I let him take over me and just go with the flow.

Lalisa, you are just Playing Princess. 

Playing Princess.

🌸

I looked at myself in the mirror and released a heavy sigh. To keep those marks Jungkook left in my body-- and I don't think he has the intention of stopping it -- I ended up wearing a pretty decent attire. 

I made sure that I have everything in my small clutch bag before opening up the door and saw candy floss with Jennie on my door step. They both scanned me with their eyes, raising their eyebrows for approval. 

"I am loving the outfit. But what's with the turtle neck?" Jennie said, looking at me. I did not say anything and just pulled the fabric covering my neck and showed them why. She gasped and covered her lips with her hands. 

"The dinner." Chae said and looked at me. I sighed and nodded. 

"Wait, you said yes to the dinner?" Jennie asked, putting her hand over my shoulder. "Reese always says no." 

"Well, yeah. Now that tells me why he nipped my skin like a hungry beast. He told me the last time my sister said yes to the dinner was 10 months ago." I answered and looked at myself in the mirror. 

"She can't agree. He'll see the scars and the needle marks." Chae said, looking at me. "I'm sorry, you aren't supposed to go that far." 

I sighed and shakes my head. "Don't worry about it. It's a good fuck." I said and continued fixing the highlights that the stylist did to my hair. 

Jennie shrugged. "Do you think he will notice?" She asked, looking at me by the mirror. "I know you're the kind who likes it rough. Reese isn't like that." 

I met her eyes and sighed. "That's the problem. He said he's falling in love with my sister because of the dinner. And he wanted the pretentions to end." 

Chae and Jennie met gazes. 

"Okay, that is a tea that I did not anticipate. At all." Jennie said and sits on the bed. 

"I am so screwed. If Reese got better and I had to leave this place, there is no way he'll not going to notice." I said and started biting my fingernails. "Tell me what I have to do." 

"That's not the question. Why would he believe that you're still Reese? Does that mean he really didn't notice?" Chae asked, looking at Jennie. "After the dinner?" 

I did not say anything. Damn, candy floss has a point. 

"Well, maybe my brother is not as smart as you think he is." We suddenly heard a voice from the door entrance. 

"Jisoo-unnie!" Chae and Jennie called in unison. They both run to give their friend a hug and their giggles filled the whole room. I stood up from my chair and looked at the gorgeous lady in front of me.

"Uhm, she knows?" I uttered and looked at Jennie and Chae standing beside her. 

She smiled. "Of course, I know. Reese is like a sister to me. Welcome to the pack, Lalisa Manoban." 


	9. Tough Night

  
I smiled as I look at the three gorgeous ladies in front of me. I learned that Reese is very close to Jisoo too since she married Jungkook. Jisoo is also married to a man named Kim Seokjin who is a renowned surgeon in Seoul. Jisoo is the veterinarian that Yeji and Yuna is talking about and who is taking care of Reese's 4 cats. She knows about the medications that she is taking and she worked together with Mom to keep it from everyone.

She is the elder sister of Jungkook and they are very close. Except that they also bicker all the time like a typical brother-sister situation.

"I heard so much about you. And this is the first time that I can express my sincere gratitude to you in saving Reese." She said and squeezed my hands before pulling me for a hug. She rubbed my back and then moved back to smile at me.

"Uhm, thanks." I said and made a half-smile. I honestly don't know how to react on that. She sounded so formal and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Then, Jisoo's smile faded. "Is my baby brother giving you a headache?"

"Huh?" I mumbled and looked at the two beside her.

"She said, Jungkook is finally falling in love with Reese." Jennie spilled the tea for me.

"And the funny part is that -- she's not even Reese." Chae added and shrugged.

Jisoo narrowed her eyes on me. "You gave him a pretty good sex, aren't you?"

I gulped hard.

"You should've said no about the dinner." Jisoo said and sits on the bed.

"Well, I didn't know about the damn dinner, let's start with that. All I deadass thought is -- it's just a simple dinner." I explained and looked at Chae. "Maybe if Chae told me about it, I would've said no."

Chae pouted and lowered her gaze. "I- I can't. I can't say it." She sheepishly said and hide behind Jennie.

"Oh, our poor baby Chaeyoungie." Jisoo said and pulled her to sit next to her on the bed. "There is no way that she'll gonna tell you. This woman doesn't even have her first kiss yet. You wouldn't expect her to say that you will be having sex after that dinner." Jisoo said and looks at me.

I shake my head and dropped myself on the chair. "How did you guys even know about the dinner?"

"Of course, we know. We help Reese ditch it." Jennie said and shrugged. "We know everything, Lisa. So if you are having problems with ditching Jungkook, you just have to tell us. We always come up with something."

"We also knew about you a long time ago. Reese and your Mom tried to hide your identity. God knows-- they tried everything. But my husband is a surgeon. And getting a donor in a snap is impossible. There is no way that she could get someone to donate a part of her pancreas the day after we knew hers is failing." Jisoo said, looking at me. "That's when I knew she had a sister. Yet a twin."

I started to bite my fingernails again. "You guys. I am so glad I am not alone in this." I said and released a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Lisa. We got your back." Chae said and smiled at me.

"And keep the Playing Princess." Jisoo said, probably got that from Chae or Reese herself. "I am sure my brother won't notice. He maybe smart when it comes to business, but not too much when it comes to relationships. Just don't give him hints to suspect you. Then you're good. Call us if you need help." Jisoo said, making me nod.

"Okay, that totally relieved me." I said and smiled.

"If he is getting to the feelings and asking you to get things real, just fuck him." Jisoo said, making Jennie and Chae gasp beside her.

"Jisoo-unnie!" Chae exclaimed and covered her face with her hands.

Jennie laughed. "She is really something else." She said and pointed at Jisoo.

I just giggled.

Yeah. It's just good fuck, Lalisa.

Just. Good. Fuck.

The exhibit began and a lot of people greeted me as expected. Jungkook is nowhere to be found. Well, at least I could lay low with the Playing Prey here and focus on Playing Princess. Chae never left my side. Which I demanded her to because she is the only who could tell me who the heck these people are.

I spotted Jisoo with her husband. He looks handsome and they just look so good together. I even noticed how he tried to brush his pinky finger under her eyes to fix her make up. And that's honestly the softest I've seen today. She also meticulously fixed his tie and the way he watches her is just so endearing.

How am I so single? _*Jungkook leaves the chat*_ Well, for the record, he's not mine. How 'bout that?

I lifted my glass, they did the same and smiled at me. Her husband probably knows about me being the twin and filling out for Reese. I pulled Chae in the bar counter to get myself a drink. It's exhausting to speak to people. I am more of a drinker than a talker in a party.

"I hope our featured painter wants a drink tonight." The bartender greeted me. "Care for a drink?" He smiled. I smiled back, trying to hold myself from flirting him. Lisa, you are Playing Princess, that is not how the game works.

"Bourbon. Straight." I answered, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Very interesting choice, this exhibit deserves a hard celebration." He said and smiled, getting his glass ready.

"Wait, no. You can't drink whiskey." I heard Chae said behind me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Mother Candy Floss is here, everyone.

"2 white wines, please." Chae said and sat beside me. "Hey, you know you shouldn't drink hard liquors." She told me and I pouted.

"I tried. But my body's craving it. Beside's we're in a party. Who drinks wine in this?" I answered and touched my nape, giving myself a soft massage. The bartender placed my drink and then Chae's.

"Reese, don't be stubborn. You kn--" She paused when she accidentally touched the bartender's fingers on the glass stem. Making her flinch and meet his eyes. She immediately retrieved her hand and scratched her nape.

He gave her a smile and brushed his hair with his fingers, revealing his forehead. "After party?" He asked, making Chae raise her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, turning to me.

"I wouldn't want to think that you are trying to invite me to an after party." He said, leaning his elbows against the table counter. He's definitely thinking that she touched him on that glass stem on purpose.

I amusingly watch Chae's reaction. Her face is literally blushing and her breaths are unsteady. Chae gulped hard and arched her back to increase the distance of their faces. She took the glass and tapped my arm.

"I am leaving. Reese, let's go." She said and get off the stool with her wine glass.

I giggled. "Sorry, she's -- smitten." I said and drinks on my wine glass. "Do you have a tissue?"

He watched Chae made her way through the crowd and then turned to me. He smirked and licked his lips and then turned to me. "You're giving me her number." He said and raised his eyebrows. "That is why you're asking me some tissue. What do you like?"

I smiled. "Bourbon. Straight. Now."

He raised the corner of his lips for another smirk. Damn, he looks hot. How could someone looks so cute but seductive at the same time? "Consistent, Ms. Reese." He said and finally giving me the glass I deserved. "Tell her my name's Park Jimin."

"You got it." I said, lifting my glass on him.

Bottoms up.

🌸

I continued walking around to find a woman who's hair color looks like a cotton candy. Where did she go? I took my phone from my clutch bag and is about to dial Chae's phone number but a hand caught my wrist, turning me away from the crowd.

I didn't notice who it was until I felt a soft lips covered mine. And he smells like Jungkook. I relaxed my back against the wall and gripped on his shirt as he kisses me more. His arms wrapped around my waist to collide our bodies and I didn't protest. 

I inhaled his sweet intoxicating perfume. My hands cupped his face and lead him to a deeper kiss. 

"Whiskey." He mumbled under his breath and looked at me. 

I bite my lower lip and looked around to see if anyone saw us escaping the crowd to steal a kiss. "Where were you?" I asked, pulling him closer. 

He released a soft giggle and kissed me again. "Miss me already?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your Mom will be here in any moment. You have to be here." I said and made a half-smile. Come on, Lisa. You just wanted him beside you like a clingy girlfriend. 

That made him flutter his eyes and bite his lower lip. He smiled and I am pretty sure I noticed him blushing. "Reese, I am serious about what I said in the plane. Let's quit the pretentions." He said again, making me remember what he said back there. I looked away but he kissed my forehead when I lowered my gaze.

"Jungkook.." I called and met his eyes after wandering it around. "This is all of a sudden." 

He pressed his forehead against mine, his hand resting against the wall. "I know. I'll give you time then. Let's wander Paris tomorrow. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 8. I will be waiting." 

"Wait, are you going somewhere tonight?" I asked, observing him. "You should be in here." I said and gripped on his coat. 

"I am not going anywhere." He said and giggled, tracing his fingers on my jaw. "I won't be beside you though. Because I'll bid. And I know my _Noona_ (older sister) will take you away from me tonight. As much as I want to touch you again, your friends bought this night to be with you." 

I just nodded and smiled. "Just-- don't go anywhere else." I whispered, my hands playing on his tie. 

"You bet." He answered and gave me a kiss again. I cupped his face as I respond to his kisses again. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist but he moved back to finally let me go.

"No." I whined and pulled his tie to kiss him again. He giggled against my lips but kissed back. It's the whiskey, people. It's the whiskey. 

"I have to go." He said and finally parted. "I'll know your answer tomorrow." He said again and I just nodded as I brush away my lipstick from his lips. His thumb brushed my cheek before he left, striding to the crowd; meeting these familiar faces of the party.

"How you like that?" I suddenly heard Jennie's voice behind me as I watch Jungkook vanish in the crowd. I flinched and saw these three gorgeous ladies eyeing me. 

"He kissed me first." I said, making them roll their eyes and giggle. 

"And you kissed back. No need to state the obvious that you extremely enjoyed that." Jisoo said, giving me another glass of wine. 

"She pulled him for another kiss." Jennie spilling the tea for me again. 

"Well, your brother is hell of a good kisser." I said, looking at Jisoo while the other's giggled with her. 

"Come on, L. The auction will begin shortly." Chae said and I just nodded as they pull me out of here. I smiled with the new nickname she gave me. At least they remind me that I am not Reese and that I am not trying to be her. I am glad these ladies found me. 

I was not saved by a Prince this time. I am saved by 3 gorgeous ladies who watches their own pack. 

The biddings started. Millions. Millions of dollars. I cannot believe what I am hearing right now. The entire night is all about money and deals. I dropped my jaw when they showed the last painting up for bid tonight. It was my face in there. Almost naked, lying on a mattress with those captivating eyes. There is no way Reese would portray herself like this.

That is me. 

I heard everyone gasp and stared at the huge painting in the middle of the hall.

"2 million dollars." Someone shouted, raising his flag. Murmurs filled the room. 2 million dollars is too much to start a bid.

"3.5 million dollars." Someone said again, that was Jisoo, making me widen my eyes looking at her. She smiled and waved her flag.

"4 million dollars." That was Jennie. I touched my forehead as I start to suffocate myself with the increasing amount in the room.

"6 million dollars." That was Mrs. Jeon. The Mother Dearest, walking in the middle of the hall and waving her flag. She smiled at me and I just smiled back at her. 

"6 million dollars for the painting _Mirrored."_ The host announced and raises his flag. "Any more bid this time? Anyone who can top that?" 

Silence.

There was a silence in the crowd. I was about to get the token to give it to Mrs. Jeon until someone spoke again.

"12 million dollars." That was Jungkook. I looked at him when the spot light shifted from his Mom to him. He smiled and waved his flag for me. 

No one dared to top that bid anymore. The room is filled with a round of applause and I finally took the token to pin the painting "SOLD" and walked to Jungkook standing in the middle of the room. I pinned him his token and met his eyes. 

"That was an insane amount of money." I said and shake my head, staring at the token pinned on his coat. 

He smiled, touching my chin to meet my eyes. "The painting is worth it. But I could pay for my life to keep you beside me." I flutter my eyes as I stare at him. I felt his arm pulled me closer, his hand cupped my cheek. 

"I love you." 

I lost my voice. I moved my lips to try to come up with something but he touched it with his finger, not even letting me speak. "No, you don't have to say anything." He said and smiled. "Just let me do this." He said and slowly reached my lips for a kiss. I can hear the claps and cheers from the room went louder. 

I flutter my eyes as I try to process that he is kissing me. When he started to move his lips against mine, my eyes slowly closed as I feel his slow kisses. My arm moved to reach his shoulder, my toes tipped to reach more of him. 

He loves my sister.

He loves her.

It's her.

Not me. 

Not Lisa.

The party ended and everyone celebrated. Drinks are everywhere, Jungkook is with his friends and he gave me one more kiss before letting me go with his sister and the other two. I am sitting next to Jisoo and Chae when Jennie was suddenly pulled by Taehyung. 

She released small squeal and looked at him. "Taehyung, what are you doing?" She asked, looking around. 

"Come on, Jenduekie. Dance with me." He said and pulled her away. 

"You're drunk." Jennie said attempting to take that glass of whiskey from his hand but he lifted it away from her and pulled her against him instead. 

"No, my name's Taehyung. Your Taetae." He said and smiled at her, his arm around her waist. I whistled and looked at Jisoo who rolled her eyes on them. But because of too much wine, Jennie cannot stop herself from saying yes. I even noticed her looked down his lips, probably craving for a drunk kiss right there. 

"Jennie should really need to stop avoiding him." Jisoo said and looked at me. "She just hates it that he's trying to be friends with her again."

"Well, honestly-- you can never be friends again with someone you fell in love with." I said and watch the two laugh on the dance floor with their drinks. I saw how Taehyung slowly turned Jennie in front of him while holding her hand. "Just look at her. She don't look at him as a friend." 

"They're exes. There's no way Jennie-unnie will look at him the same way again." I heard Chae said and drinks more of her wine.

"Yah. Do you think you can handle more of that?" I asked and watch her gulp her last wine. Then she looked at Jimin, asking for another.

"Are you sure you can still drink?" He asked her, taking her empty glass. 

"Yeah. Just give me more." She said and smiled at him. He shifted his eyes on me and I just shrugged. He shake his head and just gave her another glass in front of her. 

"Let's take her back in your hotel room." Jisoo whispered to me. "We have to skype Reese too." 

I nodded and I walked to pull away Jennie from Taehyung while Jisoo takes care of candy floss. We went back with the noisy Jennie and Chae back in our room. 

"I saw you. You kissed him." Chae told Jennie who just giggled and hide her burning cheeks.

"I honestly missed kissing him. He such a great kisser." Jennie admitted and continued giggling with candy floss on the bed. 

"God, these two." Jisoo mumbled and opened up her laptop, trying to call Reese. "They'll be asleep soon. Don't mind them." 

"Are they gonna be okay?" I asked, looking at the two sprawled on the bed. They are still giggling like highschool girls talking about their crushes. 

"Let them have wet dreams about boys. Reese wants to talk to you." Jisoo said and gave me her laptop. "I'll go out in a bit. I just received a text from Jungkook. My husband's a little drunk. I'll be back in a bit." 

I nodded and just watch her leave the room. My attention is diverted when I saw Reese's beautiful face on my screen.

"What's up, Princess." I greeted and smiled at her. 

She smiled. "You look gorgeous, Pauper." She said and giggled. She has those tubes on her nose to help her breathe. The last time I left her, she looks better. But now, I don't know. The bright light outside her window gives me a better view of how dark the circles are under her eyes. They are darker than the last time I saw her. 

"You are too." I said, making her roll her eyes. 

"You know I don't. I saw how you look at me." She answered and tucks her hair behind her ear. 

"How are you?" I asked, staring at her. 

She shrugged. "Pretty bad." She admitted but smiled. "It's just the therapies. Once I completed them, I will be fine soon." 

I flutter my eyes as I watch her look at those taped needle on the back of her hand. She suddenly looked at somewhere and nodded. I heard a man's voice from the background she handed him her arm.

"What is it?" I asked, waiting for her to let me take a peak of what is happening there. 

"Just the medicines." She said and suddenly frowned. Her eyebrow twitched, her face flashed pain but she tried not to show it to me. She bites her finger as she watches that syringe get into the tube. 

"It'll pass." I heard the voice and it sounded like Dr. Jung. I saw how his hand is trying to give light presses on Reese's arm. "Just give it a few more seconds." 

"Are you okay?" I asked Reese. She nodded and tried so hard to smile.

"I am fine. Tell me about the exhibit." She said, clearing her throat trying to make her voice steady. 

I gulped hard, trying to contain the building lump in my throat. Watching her maintain her composure and to keep that straight face even though she's in so much pain is making me burst like a time bomb. I released a heavy sigh. "You sold a painting of my face for 12 million dollars." I finally said, faking a smile. 

"Do you like it? I made that for you." She said, her voice is shaking. 

I look up, trying to stop the tears. "Yeah, I like it very much. It was that Jeon guy who bought it." 

She raised her eyebrows. "R-really?" 

I nodded, still watching her press her arm because of the pain in there. "He never bid for my paintings. That's the first." She said and smiled at me. 

"I don't really care." I said and wiped the tear rolled down my cheek. "Just get better. You should nail that painting in your bedroom yourself." 

She smiled, her eyes tearing too. "Of course. But by that time, I want you to be with me." 

I bite my lower lip to stop it from shaking. "I promise to take you out on a date once I get back to Korea." 

"That would be great. I want to see the fireworks." She said and let her tears escape her eyes.

I covered my trembling lips and nodded. "Yeah. That's cool." I said and cleared my throat. "I-- I gotta go. It's already 2 in the morning here. I'll call you tomorrow." I said and before she could even bid me a goodbye, I slammed the laptop closed. 

And that's it. 

I cried.

Hard. 


	10. Hidden Chapter: Jungkook

✅ **Hidden Chapters will be posted in a random time. These will be written in another's point of view other than the regular chapters I post. The POV will be mentioned on the title of the chapter itself. Most of the regular chapters are posted in Lisa's point of view at the present time. The timeline may vary too in these Hidden Chapters. Hope you guys won't get confused. Let me know what you guys think in the comments.**

**Borahae 💜**

**⚠️ Author's Note: This chapter contains mature contents. Please read at your own risk.**

🐰

  
I woke up with Reese's slight movement next to me. I heard her footsteps to the bathroom and I turned to look what time is it. The clock by the bedside table flashes 2 in the morning.

She woke up again.

She keeps waking up to throw up.

I released a heavy sigh and waited for her to be back on bed. But when she walked out the bathroom, she didn't lie down next to me. I heard her cough again and made her way out of our room. Making sure she shut the door as quietly as possible.

I cannot go back to sleep now and I decided to get up and get myself a glass of water. The whole house is dark but Yeji left the lampshades turned on that is why I don't mind walking to the kitchen to get myself a drink.

I looked for Reese around but she's not downstairs. I guess she's back to her gallery room. Like she always does. If she's not in her office, she's in there. I made her some tea to help her go back to sleep. When I reached her gallery room, I heard some soft melodies from her turning table. The door is not completely closed and I silently pushed it to get inside.

She is busy painting on her canvas. The soft sound that her brush makes whenever she strokes it on her canvas is just so therapeutic. All about her is therapeutic. After my long hours at work, this is what I come home into. And I have never been this happy going home.

She is in her silk white robe and her hair is pinned on the top of her head, using one of her clean brushes. My eyes fixed on her nape, that small scar caught my eyes. Even her scar, it looked beautiful in her. She looks perfect. How is that even possible?

I licked my lips and sighed. I don't know why but whenever I see her tie her hair up like this, I love staring at her nape. I love how those strands of her hair angles her gorgeous face. She always leave them down and it's always a new sight to me whenever she tie her hair up. Her skin is just so white and it looks so smooth too, I could just touch her skin all day and I won't even complain.

"Tea?" I finally said, making her flinch and turn to look at me.

"Kook." She called softly and looks at the tray in my hands with fresh green grapes and cups of teas.

"You woke up again." I said and places the tray over the table.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up. It's just a bad stomach." She said and pulls the paintbrush she used to pin her hair up. I watched her hair fell down her back and she brushed it down with her fingers.

"I like it when your hair's up." I said, making her raise her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't." She admitted and scratched her nape. "I feel like you're watching the back of my head."

"Sorry, I do." I said and handed her a cup of tea.

She made a small smile and takes the cup from me. "You should go back to bed."

"Aren't you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" I asked, sipping on my tea as I look at her.

She gulped and sighed. She always look so calm and enchanting. It felt like when she moves, everything is in slow motion. I watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and sips on her tea before answering.

"I'm fine." She answered softy. God, her voice sounds like a silent lullaby.

"Reese, it's been a week. You have been throwing up at 2 in the morning in a week. I know you're not fine." I said, walking closer to her. I kneeled in front of her and touched her hand. "Just tell me if work's too much. I could ask your Secretary to take over in a couple of days."

"Kook, please. I am fine, I promise." She answered and smiled at me again.

I was about to touch her cheek but she moved, making me retrieve my hand and just put it inside my pocket. She doesn't really like me touching her at times and it kinda breaks my heart. We have been married for 8 months now and I have never touched her. Well, maybe I get to kiss her and wrap my arms her sometimes. And she just let's me. Although I can feel she's tensed about my touch.

"I want to invite you for a dinner. Just after you fully recover." I said, making her agape her lips and stare at me. "Let me touch you." I said and reached her hand. She knows what dinner is for me. That was in our agreement and that once she said yes, I can touch her the way I wanted to.

I honestly regret coming up with that idea but she find it reasonable. She said that it's a part of the deal and because we live together, she won't refuse any kind of intimacy that both respect our own terms. I can see she is trying but I don't want her to do it just because I want to. I know that in the past, we shared the same purpose in getting into this marriage but as time goes by, she's just captivating me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just -- everything is new to me." She said, biting her lower lip. "And-- I have never been kissed by anyone."

"But you let me on our wedding day." I said, rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"I have to." She whispered again. She licked her lips and I felt weak when I watch that. Her beautiful soft features are just making me want her more. Even though we both knew that we didn't marry each other for love, we decided to work things out.

For the alliance.

"Can you touch me tonight?" She suddenly asked, looking at me.

"Do you want me to?" I whispered, watching her. She firmly closed her eyes and gulped hard.

"Yes." She whispered back and finally looked at me. I took her tea cup to put it back on the tray. As I fix the tea cups on the table, I felt her hands touched my back. When I turn to look at her, she's blushing. Her cheeks are so pink and her hands are even shaking. I sat on the table and let her get herself in between my legs. My hand brushed on her arm, calming her down.

"I'm sorry if I didn't let you for a very long time." She said, her breaths unsteady. She's really nervous. Her eyes are even building tears as she looks at me. She's so vulnerable and this wanted me to protect her at all costs. I let her touch me with her shaking hands, tracing my collarbone with her fingertips.

"You don't have to be sorry." I whispered, leading her hands to my chest. I let her touch me where ever she wants to. Her agaped lips are releasing deep breaths and my hands slowly pulled her robe down from her shoulders. She hitched her breath and met my eyes, searching for something. A permission for me to touch her, perhaps?

"You're okay." I whispered. She nodded and her shaking fingers started to unbotton my silk shirt. I am intently watching her, how she gulped so many times and how her chest rises and falls whenever she heavily breathes. She met my eyes and I nodded when she pulled it off my shoulders, dropping it on the floor.

For some reason, the way she takes it very slowly is making me get into it in a way I had never had before. She kissed my neck, making me release a deep breath. Her soft plump lips just gave me goosebumps all over my body.

I can't stop myself to touch her hips and press her body against me. She touched my face, her smooth fingers tracing me jaw and my lips. I gently kissed her hand when she brushed her finger on my lower lip, my eyes still fixed on hers. She bravely moved closer to me. And I patiently waited, I part my lips to finally let her kiss me. And when our lips met, I felt her breathe deeply. Her slow captivating kisses is leading me to touch her small body. And she's letting me. She's letting me touch her. My hand gets inside her silk dress, giving her breast a light squeeze.

"Kook." She whispered, breaking the kiss. I felt her gripped on my hair, probably surprised with my sudden touch. I looked at her, even her ears are turning red. Her face is just burning.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered, my hands rubbing her back to calm her down. I touched her shoulder gently, my fingers taking their time to familiarize on her smooth white skin.

"Yeah." She whispered back and looked at me. "I-- I'm sorry for taking it slow."

I shake my head and gently kiss her. "Take it whenever you want." I whispered and touched her body underneath her night dress. "Just feel what you do to me, Reese." I said, leading her hand against my hardness.

I watched her bite her lower lip and let her slowly rub them with her soft hands. I breathe a silent curse. "Oh, God. Reese.."

"Please, kiss me." She whispered.

She doesn't need to plead. I moved to meet her wanting lips. Very, very gently. We got all the time in the world. My hands are touching her small figure. Her delicateness making me weak on my knees. I lifted her up, her two legs keeping themselves together as I walk her back to our bedroom.

She broke the kiss and stared at me. Her fingers tangling on my hair. I moved to kiss her again and gently lay her back on our soft mattress. I slowly pulled her silk robe off her shoulder and she let me. I felt her hands pulling my silk pajamas and I helped her take it off too. My hands went back to worship her body. She gasped and broke our kiss when I reached that delicate spot between her legs.

She let out a soft moan and lifted her head from the bed. I felt her nails against my arm and her hooded eyes met mine.

"Oh my god.." She whispered, her hands cupped my face.

"You're okay." I whispered and started to curl my fingers against her insides. Her shaking breaths sounded like music in my ears and she pulled my face to kiss me again.

I lifted up her silk dress and parted for a while to take it off her but kissed her again after tossing it on the other side of the bed. My eyes are welcomed by her wholesome body. I stared at her and she's a complete beautiful mess beneath me. Her hair is sprawled all over my bed, the curves of her hips and the shape of her breasts are like a sculpture in my head. I have been day dreaming about her since that night of our wedding but this is the first time I got to see her with my naked eyes. She bite her lower lip while I watch her cover her self with her arms.

"No, show me." I whispered, pulling her arms away. Instead, I put her hand over my shoulder as I made my way to kiss her neck. I need to touch her as gently as possible. I don't want to ruin this for her.

"Jungkookie.." She whispered against my ear when I continue to touch her there, preparing her. Her soft moans are making me crazy. I want to squeeze her with the way I wanted but I should control that reckless part of my sanity.

I can't contain myself. Her innocence and softness is almost taking me to the edge. With this chance she gave me, I tried so hard not to let myself get too rough. I can even hear her pain whenever I pushes in. Her eyes are tearing up the more I move inside her. Her nails are gripping my arm and she mumbled words that I can't understand. I just hope she's not asking me to stop this or I might seriously get insane.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered, stopping from moving. I released a shaky breath to control the urging of recklessness inside my head. I kissed her face, getting those strands of hair from her eyes.

"No." She whispered back, caressing my nape with her hands. "I want you to have me." She answered and looked at me. "Please move, Jungkookie."

I nodded and continued moving. Her tightness is making me crazy, my heart's feel like exploding like the pressure in my stomach. She gripped on my arm, her hips shaking. I drowned her whimpers in my mouth as we ride to our own ecstasy.

And that was the gentliest I have ever had in my entire existence.

🐰

I opened my eyes and welcomed by an empty bed. I remembered the softest lovemaking I ever had in my life. I noticed Reese's pillow and some strands of her hair are left there. No, I hope I didn't pulled those from her. I sighed and get into the bathroom for a shower. 

When I went downstairs, I saw my beautiful wife on the garden. She is spraying something on her flowers. She looked magnificent on her white dress and her long hair is braided on the side of her face. And she just looks breath-taking. I can't believe that this beautiful human just made love to me on my bed. She noticed me from the glass wall of our living area and gave me her sweetest smile. She gestured me to wait and I just nodded as I watch her get inside.

"I hope you're hungry." She asked, walking to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and I saw her gulped hard to maintain a straight face. Right. Even though I touched her last night, that hesitation is still there. "I prepared the breakfast and waited for you to wake up." She managed to say and pulled me instead to the dining area. A bunch of food is prepared for me. 

"Good morning, Mr. Jungkook." I heard Yuna greeted and bowed at me. I just nodded and smiled at her. She left the dining area, leaving me and my beautiful wife. I can feel Reese's anxiousness, to be honest. Even though I touched her last night, I can still feel that wall between us. 

I frowned when I noticed a light bruise on Reese's arm. "Reese." I called and brushed the bruise with my thumb. She flinched and covered it with her sleeve. "Was it me?" I asked and looked at her. "I'm so sorry. I should've been more gentle." I said and she touched my cheek. 

"It's fine." She said and cleared her throat. "You are-- gentle." She said and smiled. "Please, eat your breakfast. I called Secretary Lee and asked her to move your morning meeting by 2pm. You should be ready in an hour." 

"Alright." I answered and pulled Reese to sit next to me. "Please eat with me."

"Okay."

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, she smiled shyly. Her cheeks showed those pink shades instantly. 

"Sore." She admitted, making me genuinely smile at her reaction. Even her ears are turning red. 

"I'll promise to be more gentle next time." I said, making her raise her eyebrows. "If -- there is a next time." 

She sighed. "I'm really sorry if I am not meeting your needs like how we agreed to. Am I-- bad at it?" She sheepishly asked and made a half-smile.

"No!" I answered immediately. "Oh, my God. No. Last night was-- incredible. I-- I never had it like that." I answered, making her nod. 

"Sorry. It was-- it was my first." She said softly, looking down on the food. "You don't really have to pretend it was good." 

"Reese, don't think about that. I will only do it if you want me to. I promise not to force you on anything." I said, making her lower her gaze and nodded. I sighed, observing her prepare my meal for me. She also gave me one roll of omelet before getting one for her own. I love it when she does this. She makes sure that I am well taken care of. I must have save a country in my past life by being married to this woman. 

"Are you going to visit Dr. Jung today?" I asked, making her shoot me a quick glance. 

"Uhm, yeah. I have to get new prescriptions for my weak stomach. That causes the vomitting. I promise to not to wake you up anymore." She said and drinks her tea. 

"Alright, would you like me to drive you there?" I asked, getting more bites of rice from my bowl.

"No, you don't have to. I have Mr. Kang." She answered and had her eyes fixed on her breakfast.

"Okay." I answered briefly and continued eating. I saw her gripped on the tip of her table napkin and play with them. I ignored how she became anxious when I mentioned Dr. Jung to her. 

I know there is something more special between them. I also developed a friendship with Hoseok because her Mother took him to be her personal surgeon. I am aware that Reese isn't the healthiest and she needs monthly check ups to make sure she's not getting too exhausted with work or anything. I had a couple of drinks with him in the bar where Jimin currently works and we get along really well.

At times that I insisted to drive Reese to the hospital, I witnessed how carefree she is whenever she's with him. The sound of her laugh is different. She doesn't contain her laughter like the way she does when she's with me. She initially grips on his coat whenever she needs his help in getting up from the hospital bed and she looked like she feels safe with his arm on her back. And the funny thing is, that doesn't anger me nor make me jealous. She deserves a normal relationship too. And I am not taking that away from her. 

And I suddenly felt guilty about taking something from her last night that he is supposed to have just because of an agreement in a piece of paper. We are business partners. But I just don't treat her like that. She is a wonderful person and she chose Hoseok to see more of that side of her.

I am just lucky that I get to witness a bit of it because she is living with me. I sometimes think Jimin is right about me being an asshole because I keep on asking her for dinner. A dinner that we both know isn't just a simple dinner. He helps me with my needs as a man in his bar and I hate it that I need to pay women for that need to be satisfied. 

With all those nights I am not home, I know she knows. She might have seen a lot of lipstick stains on my dress shirts. She does the laundry herself too if the perfume of those women are all over my coat. And I know she takes care of me whenever I get home drunk. I just wished I never violated her with those times when I am too clouded with alcohol. That's why I choose to sleep on my own penthouse to keep her safe from me.

She is protecting me and I don't even do the same. With all that, I don't even know if I am someone she is worthy to be with. 

She's too good for me.

And that actually hurts. 


	11. Paris

This city is breath taking. How come a place like this even exists? Even the air feels different. I looked up to the beautiful masterpiece feet away from me and it's definitely a stunner. Now I understand why everyone wants to see the Eiffel Tower when they go to Paris. I wish Reese is here to see it with me. I've never been to another place. Just Bangkok and Seoul. I promise to make her see some fireworks when I get home.

I took my phone from my pocket and took a picture of it. I smiled as I review the photo. It's really beautiful. Then suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I heard his familiar voice against my ears. I can't stop my lips curving to a smile.

"Bugs Bunny?" I teased and giggled.

"Yah!" He called and wrapped his arms around me. He giggled and those are my favorite sound of the day. I felt his nose against my neck and turned me to him. Jeez, he looks gorgeous. He is in this casual clothes and his hair is unstyled like how he used to do them everyday. They are freely covering his forehead and God. I missed the way he smells. I am getting accustomed with his perfume. And yep, I love it.

My eyes darted on the camera he is holding. "Oh, you're taking pictures?"

He gave me the brightest smile and nodded. "Yeah. Been a while since I last used it. Come on, smile for me." He said making me walk back from him and smiled for a picture. I made sure that he got a good angle for the Eiffel Tower.

"Gorgeous." He said and smiles at me. "Come on, we have a lot to do today." 

I giggled. "Where are you taking me?" 

"Biking." He smiled and winked at me. He pulled me to ride a 2-decker bus to somewhere I don't really know. I mean, does it really matter? He keeps on taking more photos of me and even though I hide my face with my hands, he keeps on capturing it with his camera. I tried to record him on my phone too, that's not fair. 

He rented 2 bikes and we roamed around like little kids. It's been so long since I was this happy. I cannot stop watching him there, he looks at me like I'm the love of his life. And that actually hurts me. My sister is fighting on her own and lives with pain in that hospital bed and here I am, having a date with her husband who is now head over heels for her. 

I don't even know how I would feel about this anymore. If he genuinely likes my sister, he doesn't deserve to be manipulated on his face like this. 

"Hey, slow poke! Keep up!" He shouted at me, making me giggle and increase my speed behind him. His hair is all over his head and his smiles are so contagious. I can't stop smiling back at him. 

After biking, we made a stop and parked our bikes on a lane, keeping it locked against the steel. He pulled me inside a store and my inner child is filled with happiness upon seeing those colorful ice creams by the counter.

"Oh, my god. They all looked delicious." I said and looks at him who is also stunned with the dessert in front of us. He bought us our own cones and sits on a couch. He pulled me closer to him, even getting my legs over his lap with his arm around me.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "What a clingy bunny you are today." I said, making him giggle and brush his nose against my cheek.

"I like you close. We're in the City of Love, we have to live with that." He said making me roll my eyes.

"That's a lame excuse, bunny. You can just say you can't get enough of me." I smirked and he giggled again, this time burrying his face on my neck. My eyes shifted to that green thing on his cone. "Yah, your ice cream is melting." 

He looked at it and licks his cone while he looks at me. He is doing that on purpose. "Maybe I'm too hot." He said and smirked at me.

"Mint chocolate ice cream is like eating toothpaste. In short, it's gross." I said while I continue to eat my vanilla ice cream cone.

He giggled, his nose even crunching. "I can't understand why a lot of people hates them. They don't deserve the prejudice that they have been getting." 

"Oh, God. I cannot believe what I just heard. I ain't debating why mint chocolate ice creams are disgusting with you." I said, making him laugh this time, even throwing his head back against the couch. 

"You know what, I had a debate with my hyungs about the existence of Mint Chocolate ice cream. I like them. You should too. Come here." He said, pulling me closer to him with his hand on my nape and kissed me. 

I licked my lips and I tasted him there. "You tasted like toothpaste." 

He giggled, crunching his nose. "You like it." He said and gave me a peck again. And another. And another.

I giggled. "Stop!" 

When we finished the ice cream, we decided to take a walk this time to look around. And for him to get more pictures. He isn't that type who looks like he's into photography but he is. And damn, he just became 200% hotter to me.

"This place is wonderful." I said and looks around the tall buildings around. The bricks just gives those vintage aesthetics and it's just so pleasing. "Oh, look! A pastry shop! Let's have some!" I said and pulled his hand to the nearby shop. I heard his camera clicking and I gave him a playful glare only to cause him to giggle more. 

We tried some cute looking pastries and this man has the biggest appetite I have ever seen in my life. We even walked through the bazzars around the area, making me try a lot of silly hats and sunglasses. He never stops taking me pictures and videos with his camera. 

We also came to this park full of pigeons. He laughed like an old lady selling some kimchi pancakes on the streets of Seoul and I Iaugh my ass off whenever I hear it. We run around like kids as we feed them. He looks adorable whenever the pigeons fly to him because of those treats in his hands. He protects his camera lenses like his own life for the birds might poop on them. 

I captured him a few pictures in mine as I watch him widely smiled when a pigeon landed on his palm, pecking on those seeds he offers. 

"Did you get that?" He asked and walks to me. I showed him my phone screen and we laughed together as we reviewed how he looked like. We almost drop ourselves on the pavement laughing our asses off.

Then, he suddenly stopped.

I looked up on the flying pigeons above us when a poop fell on his shoulder. I laughed again, capturing him more photos. He whined and extended his neck away from his shoulder.

"Yah! There's nothing funny here, Reese! It's disgusting! You know I'm a clean freak!" He exclaimed but I continued laughing. We decided to shop to the nearest boutique that we could get into for us to grab him a new coat. He insisted me to get some of my own stuff because we aren't going back to our hotel with the others. He is planning to take me somewhere else.

I have no choice but to agree. While he gets inside to fit his new coat, I grabbed my phone and called Chae.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice sounded groggy.

I giggled. "Hangover?"

"My head is pounding." She said and groaned again. "Where are you by the way? You didn't leave a note."

"Candy floss, I am not that kind of a hopeless romantic." I said and rolled my eyes. "I won't be back until tonight."

"Huh? Where were you anyway?" She asked again, I heard ruffles on her bed.

"I am with Jungkook. He's taking me somewhere." I answered and turned to look at him with his new jacket. He is wearing a yellow shirt underneath and topped it with a denim jacket. He even ruffled his hair with his fingers and even with that, he looks handsome. How can he look so good with just that? This sight is new to me for I always see him in his formal suit and tie. I stared at him and he flashed me his gorgeous smile, trying to ask for some feedback.

I raised my hand for an "Okay!" 👌 sign and he giggled again, looking at himself on the mirror.

"Lisa-yah, you still there?" Chae's voice waked me up from daydreaming about that man right there.

"Yeah. I'm here." I answered and gulped. "We're at the Eiffel Tower. Roaming around. I think he's taking me somewhere. I'll let you guys know once we get there." I said and watched him walk closer to me.

"Alright then. Should I drink something for my head?" I heard her asked.

"Drink some Motrin, you pussy." I teased and giggled before hanging up.

Junkook heard that, looking amused. "Who was that?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I giggled. "It was Chae. Hangover." I said and shrugged.

"And I am surprised you didn't have one. I'm pretty sure I tasted some whiskey on you last night." He said, raising me an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "And I tasted mint ice cream on you which I found it pretty hot." I said and moved to kiss him. He smiled on our kiss but continued anyway.

"Let me pay for this first. Did you get a dress?" He asked, making me narrow my eyes on him.

"A dress? What for?"

"I will give you the best dinner tonight. At a skyscraper." He said and kissed the back of my hands.

I raised my eyebrows. "A dress." I repeated and looked around.

"Impress me."

I smirked. "Let's see if you can handle it."

The day passed before my eyes and I didn't get to realize it. He took me places and every time, he didn't fail to amaze me. The lunch that we had is delightful, the foods are great and he made sure he didn't miss getting pictures of it as well. We are even caught up with the rain and we run around just to find ourselves kissing under it. The flowers around looks beautiful and him kissing me against the bricked walls must be my most favorite part of the day.

He took me to a hotel and gave me a keycard. He told me that the dress I bought this morning is in there. He wanted me to prepare for our dinner tonight. And I'll receive more instructions once I am done. I can't get him why he has to stay in a different room when even in the elevator, we cannot take our hands off each other with our dripping clothes because of the rain.

This man is really something else.

I finally reached my room and I am in awe with the view outside. The lighted Eiffel Tower is magnificent from this view. A couple of ladies are also waiting for me. They will be helping me get ready for the dinner. Even the bathroom, you can see the lighten city of Paris. Jeez, everything is just so beautiful.

My smile slowly faded when I realize this isn't supposed to be me. I am just a Pauper who is happy with my greasy converse and baggy pants while working in a greasy garage full of dump cars. I was happy with just Bambam beside me and my Dad waiting for a visit from me. This is all Reese's. And that man that I will meet is hers too.

I sighed and pressed my forehead against the glass wall. I don't even want to admit that probably my body parts is also Reese's.

The ladies helped me prepare and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I cannot recognize myself anymore. That woman Playing Princess is in this long black dress that hugs her body, her back exposed from the thin fabric and her hair long hair is neatly curled behind her. Her lips are painted red and her eyes doesn't even look like mine.

This is not you, Lisa.

"Mrs. Jeon, the elevator is waiting." A man called and I just nodded before following him out the hotel suite room. My shoes are echoing in the whole room and I can feel eyes of the people in the dining room shifted on me. But my eyes are fixed to that tall man in his slick hair, suit and tie staring at me. His lips are agape as he scanned me with his eyes.

I smirked and pressed my body against his. "Impressed enough?" I asked, feeling his arm on my back.

"Jesus Christ, Reese. You look stunning." He breathe and gave me a quick kiss. "Please, let's head inside." He said and I nodded as he pulls me in an exclusive room. We are welcome with the soft jazz music of the band from the corner of the room. A table for two is waiting just beside the glass wall. The beautiful city of Paris lighted beneath us.

I walked and touched the glass wall, still staring at the city. "It's so beautiful. I don't think I'll get tired looking at it." I said and smiled.

"Me too." I heard him said and sniffed my hair. "I don't think I'll get tired looking at you." He whispered and pressed himself behind me.

I turned to face him and granted him one more kiss. "A dinner is not called dinner without the food. Let's eat and let me lead you back to my bedroom." I said, making him smile. 

🌸

I carefully placed my wine glass by the sink with my eyes fixed to Jungkook. He is sitting opposite to me in this huge bathtub. The warm bubble bath made my muscles relaxed after our long day of roaming around Paris.

"Why are you there?" I asked, making my way to get to him. I spread my legs and sat on his lap.

"I'm just staring at you." He answered, making me hum and focus on touching his chest with these bubbles around him. 

"Did I already told you that you look great with those bangs?" He asked, making me meet his eyes this time. He reached a few strands on the side of my face and smiled at me. 

"No." 

"Well, you do. You look beautiful, I can't even explain how beautiful you have become in the past few days." He said and pulled my nape for a kiss. I leaned my body against him, my breasts feeling his broad chest. 

I moaned against his lips when I felt his hand on my hips, pressing me harder against him. "Even your kiss." He whispered then kissed me again. "Your kiss makes me want to drown myself in them." He said and kisses me again. I can taste that red wine in his mouth. He bite my lower lip, making me open mine to taste him more. 

"Your skin." He murmured. His lips left mine and travelled them on my jaw, down to my neck. "Your skin is so irresitible." I released a soft whimper when I felt his teeth on my skin, leaving marks in me again. "I want to--" He keeps on murmuring. "Mark every inch of you--" He paused and kissed me again. "With my lips." He went back to kiss my lips again. 

My fingers run through his wet hair as we deepen the kiss. His hardness is growing and so is his hunger. "Tell me." He asked, cupping my breast with his huge hand. "Tell me want you want, baby." He growled against my lips.

"You." I answered and continued moving against his hardness. "Just you, Jungkook." I murmured and kissed him again. 

"Turn around." He said, making me look at him with my hooded eyes. I nodded and gave him one more kiss before turning myself against him. I felt his hand on my throat, then his lips on my neck. His hand gripped on my hip until I felt him pushed himself inside me in one hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck." I breathe, gulping hard as he moaned against my ear. I hold onto the edge of the bathtub to keep myself steady. He didn't hesitate to move again. His thrusts are harder and deeper, making me firmly close my eyes because of the intensity of his paces in me.

His hands are recklessly gripping my hips while he continues to pump himself there. I felt him slightly bite on my shoulder, the pressure is just too much. I even lifted my leg to urge him to give me more, to get it harder and he didn't disappoint.

Fuckin' hell, he's on fire tonight and I feel like going insane.

I felt him almost growling behind me, his hands squeezing my thighs and legs like he can't get enough of me. I bite my arm to stop myself from screaming as I finally felt my own release. He paused for a while when he felt me squeezing his length inside me.

"Yes, just like that.. baby." He moaned and continued moving. I felt him slapped my butt, making me flinch and throw my head back. His hand stroked my chin and neck before kissing my lips. And continued pounding into me.

His moans are joining mine the moment I felt him finally releases. I felt the warm liquid between my thighs and he finally wrapped his arms around me, getting me off the bathtub to rinse ourselves. 

🌸

  
I found myself lying on his strong arm, my back against his profound chest. My fingers are intertwined with his. On the other hand, I can feel him making shapes on the bottom of my spine. I can feel his calm breathing against my hair but I am too busy calming myself from another heating moment we had moments ago.

I felt his fingers making their way up to my spine to my nape. And I slightly giggled. "Yah, that tickles."

His chest vibrated with the sound of his deep chuckle and kissed me there. He is brushing his thumb on my nape, getting some hair off it.

"Reese." He called softly.

I hummed.

"Where's your scar?" He asked making me open my eyes. "I don't see it."

Does Reese had one? What the fuck. Lisa, think. Think of anything. Scar from what? Please do not ask me that.

"I-- I had it removed." I answered, not even moving on my spot. I waited for him to answer as he continues to touch my nape there.

"Why?" He softly asked.

"I don't like it."

"But I do like it." His voice almost a whisper. I felt his lips on my nape and he travelled them down to my neck, to my back. "I love looking at it when you pin your hair with your paintbrush." He said again, giving me a light bite on my shoulder. Well, that sounds like my sister. She usually do that with her hair using a pencil when we were younger.

I closed my eyes to keep myself from moaning. His hips are moving against me. This guy, seriously. What a bunny.

"Jungkook." I called when he pressed himself harder behind me.

He giggled. "Fine, I'll let you rest." He said but continued kissing my back, his hand wondering on my body.

"How can I rest if you're making me fucking wet, you bunny?" I said and pushed him on bed, getting over his chest.

He laughed, his hair is such a mess on the top of his head. "Alright, alright. I'll stop." He said and gets my hair off my shoulder, kissing it this time.

"You just can't stop, aren't you?" I said, catching his lips with mine. I felt him smile on our kiss and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't. You drive me crazy, Reese." He said and kissed me again. His hand steadied on the back of my head as he continues to kiss me. Well, he's too good to be stopped to be honest. Moments later, he parted and silently stared at me. His hands rubbing my back again. That just feels relaxing.

"You're staring again." I whispered, looking down his lips.

"Did you think about it?" He suddenly asked, making me meet his eyes. Was it about what he said on the plane again? Oh, Christ. I am not ready for this conversation. I am not ready for another fuck session either.

I flicked my tongue in my mouth and looks away. I lifted myself from him and reached for the silk bathrobe on the floor. "Wait." He said, catching my wrist. "Was it because of Dr. Jung?"

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him. Fuck, he knows? How did he know? Reese told me he doesn't know about him. What am I missing here?

I looked away and brushed my hair away from my face. I pulled the silk robe to cover my shoulder and tried to get my hand from his grasp but he pulled me harder. His other hand cupped my face. "Hey, it's okay." He said and gulped hard. "I'll -- I'll still wait. I'll give you more time if you need it." He said and kissed my shoulder then my neck. "I know he's someone special to you." He whispered against my ear. "But you are to me too."

Oh, God. This is not what I signed up for. What have you done, Lisa.

He pulled me in his arms, almost squeezing me. "I'll settle with this then." He said and kissed my neck again. "But I refuse to believe that I am nothing special to you, Reese." He said and looks at me. His eyes pleading, begging and longing. "You can say no to our dinner. But you keep on saying yes. And--" He kissed me passionately. I am unable to resist that. "-- you kiss me back." He continued and kisses me again.

He pulled closer to him, getting me over his lap. Why am I not resisting? Why do I still want to be here? Why, Lisa?

I moaned against his lips when I felt his hand squeezed my breast. "See? You want me too." He said, looking at me. He cupped my cheek and firmly closed his eyes, pressing our foreheads together. "I'm not going to stop you seeing him." He said, making me bite my lip.

"But please, choose me." He whispered.

I firmly closed my eyes and bite my lip harder. He's fucking in love with my sister. He is this in love with her. And he thinks I am her.

I am not!

"Choose me, Reese. Please. I love you." He pleaded, his face buried on my neck. "I love you so much I could die." He continued to kiss me desperately, gripping my sides like he doesn't want to let go. "Reese, I beg you. Choose me."

Stop with the pleading. This is making things harder.

"Jungkook." I called and cupped his face to look at me. I can see he's trying to stop the trembling of his lips, his eyes are slowly building tears and the pleading is too visible that I can't even breathe.

"Don't answer." He suddenly said. "I know what you're about to tell me. I know." He said and closed his eyes, his arms slowly letting me go. He looked away, trying to hide his teary eyes.

What am I going to do with this now?

"Look at me." I said and touched his chin to look back at me. He fluttered his eyes and stared at me. We stared for a long time, enough for me to memorize every angle on his face, even that faint scar on his cheek. How his hair feels against my fingertips and how his body felt next to mine. I bite my lower lip and kissed him softly.

"I choose you." I whispered against his lips. "I love you too."

His tear slowly escaped from the corner of his eye but I brushed it away. "Tell me again." He whispered.

"I love you too." I repeated and gulped hard. Trying to gulp the fucking lie.

He released a soft sob and finally kissed me again. I also felt a tear escaped my eye as I kiss him back.

I don't even know if that's a lie or not.

These are the things I do for my sister.


	12. Lisa's Paradise

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I heard Jungkook's voice cooed against my ear. I felt his lips on my shoulder and giggled. "I didn't touch you last night. Don't blame me for this." 

I moaned against my sleep with his raining kisses on my cheek. "Stop, it's jetlag." I mumbled, hearing him giggle but continued to kiss me. My fingers run on his morning messy hair and sniffed on them too. He smells like a baby.

"I have an early meeting today. The contract signing for the affiliation is at 2 in the afternoon. I have to review it with the board for the final points of the whole thing." He said, making me open my eyes and look at him.

_The Bhuwakul Corp._

"That's today already?" 

He smiled. "Right, like what I expected. Business will bring you back on earth." He said and gave me a quick kiss before getting off bed and dragging himself to the bathroom. I bite my lower lip and finally get up to grab my phone in my bag. Why is Bambam not calling me? What the fuck is wrong with that human? 

I dialed his number but is transferred to voicemail. Since that weekend in Paris, I never spoke with him again. Please tell me he didn't do something stupid. He should at least see his Dad. 

I washed my face and grabbed my toothbrush next to Jungkook's. I never imagined having another next to mine. The amount of intimacy that our toothbrushes next to each other is something else. I glanced at Jungkook's silhouette from the shower cubicle. Even with this, this screams intimacy. Maybe, this is what marriage really is. And Reese have it in her own hands but not with the man that she genuinely loves.

I have never been in a relationship that became pretty serious. It's kinda scary, you know what I mean? Just had a couple of guys dated when I was in College but none became too serious because my best friend is acting like my Dad who ruins every date I get into. Well, maybe that worked for me. I only let one man know me more than anybody else. That's Bambam. I honestly think I cannot live without him. Just him is enough. Because letting another stranger get into your life to see the ugly things about you felt like suicide to me. That kind of vulnerability is too much for me.

Like how I witnessed Jungkook's vulnerability that night in Paris. Am I even worthy to see him like that? The facade I am showing him is not even me. 

A few more minutes later, Jungkook walked out the shower cubicle with only that white cotton towel covering his lower torso. I paused from brushing my teeth and savored his body with my not so innocent self. My eyes are blessed with his stunning physique this early in the morning. 

Marriage you say, Lalisa?

I suddenly heard him smirked. "I get it. I look gorgeous." He teased and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and just continued brushing. I slapped his tight ass when he walked behind me and he just answered me with another giggle after throwing his wet towel on my head.

"Yah!" 

When I went downstairs, he has a cup of coffee in his hand and his tablet on the other. His forehead is frowning as he reads carefully and while he scrolls on his screen. I smiled and just walked to the table to grab some toast and had a bite. I stood in front of him and called his attention with that toast in my hand.

He smiled and moved get a bite on it too. "I sent something on your email. Visit the garage. They are expecting me there but I don't think I can make it. I have loads in my schedule today." He said, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Garage?" I repeated and he met my eyes in a second but went back to his screen. 

Oh my God. Yes.

"You don't have to stay long. I know you don't really like staying in there. I'll try to keep up." He said again and sips on his coffee.

"No, it's fine. I'll be there." I said and smiled.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes on me. "I don't want to think you sounded excited. You hate going to the garage." 

I cleared my throat and shake my head. "I don't sound excited." I said and made a half-smile.

"You're really weird these days." He said and giggled, going back to his screen. I bite my lower lip with that. It's not a good sign whenever he say things like that. Jisoo-unnie is right. I should at least make sure he won't find things weird with me. 

"Yah. Your wife is in front of you but your nose is all over this thing." I teased, making him forget what he said there. Reminder, Lisa. Don't make him suspect. I covered his screen with my hand and moved my face closer to him.

He released a giggle. "Alright. Morning kisses. What a demand." He said and kissed me instead, his hand pulling my nape. "That jam tastes good. One more." He said, kissing me again.

I giggled and pushed him away. "Stop. Get ready to go. I'll ask Mr. Kang to drive me there." I said and gave him another quick kiss before heading upstairs.

"Reese." He called.

I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"I love you." 

I didn't answer right away and just run to him, throwing my arms on his shoulders. I kissed him again and smiled. "See you later." I whispered and finally walk upstairs. I heard him sighed, probably still disappointed that he won't be able to hear me say that again. 

The Playing Princess is getting harder. And it's getting in my head, I hate it. 

🌸

If I could literally take off my jaw from my face, I would've left it on the floor now. This isn't just a garage. It's a fucking paradise. The place is full of luxurious high-end cars. Car parts are everywhere, tools and accessories are piled in one place and damn, hot mechanics. They all gave me quick bows as I walk with Chae and Mr. Kang inside. 

"Director Jeon will not be here today. So, I took over." I told the man in his greasy uniform as he takes us on a quick tour around.

"We heard the news, Ms. Reese. If the affiliation is successful, we will be giving this entire warehouse for their brand. We will transfer our own facilities to the new building." The man said as we continued walking. I am not even listening. My eyes are all over the place and my attention is caught on that big TV screen. A few men are looking into it, while the other man is under a car trying to fix it.

"Hold on, what's that all about?" I interrupted the man and pointed this group who caught my attention.

He smiled. "Trainees.

"No, I mean that." I said, pointing the screen. "He's taking off the wrong wire." I said and walked to them. 

"Ms. Reese." A man called and bowed to me. The trainees looked surprised too when they saw me looking at the screen. 

"Are you trying to fix the air conditioner?" I asked and looked at the car. The guys nodded and I looked at the hood. "Yo, big guy. Can you come out?" I said, tapping the car and giving him space to roll out beneath the car. He looked surprised too when he saw me. "You know you missed something before getting those hose cut up, didn't you?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

He raised his eyebrows and he looked at the guy I am with then back to me. 

"Uhmm." He mumbled and scratched his head.

"The temperature. The whole thing is burning." I said and pointed the engine. "Let it cool before working on those wires." I walked to the screen and pointed something against it. "The air conditioning system will have two service ports: a low side and a high side port. When recharging the air conditioner, you will need to locate and identify the low side service port. You can find the low side service port by following the lines from the air conditioner compressor until you find a nozzle near the bottom of the car. Can you find that below?" I asked him, still frozen in his spot. 

"Woojin?" The guy I am with called and he finally nodded at me. 

"Yes. I saw it below, Ms. Reese." He answered and nodded again. 

"Good." I said. "Before that, make sure there no leaks. Where's your refrigerant?" I asked again. He pointed a bottle on the table and I reached to give a quick read. Then I looked at the car. "Car model?" 

"BMW E30." He answered.

I looked at him and the guy beside him which I remembered he introduced himself as Mr. Joon Hu Won. He has been discussing things to me the entire time but I am just too occupied with the place. I'm surpised I even remember his name. "Mr. Joon, your people are training these guys using a 25 yr old car model? BMW E30 series is already phased out." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Phased out?" One of the guy said and they looked at each other. 

He smiled and nodded. "You just gave them the answer in this test, Ms. Reese." 

"Oh, a test." I repeated and looked around.

"I'm impressed. You knew this car is phased out." He said and giggled, tapping on the guy's shoulder. "Please be easy to my new mechanic, Choi Woojin. He just came in 5 months ago." 

I smiled and gave him the refrigerant. "Right. I'm sorry for interrupting your class." I said and he just nodded, getting the refrigerant from me. "Still, this is not meant for this car. You can only use this kind to a model not later than 1995." I said and finally walk away. 

I heard Chae's heels as we leave there. My eyes are still busy with the cars around me. 

"Reese." Candy floss called and holds my arm.

"What?" I uttered, still looking around.

"That is really impressive but Reese doesn't really know the technicalities of these things." I heard her whispered.

"Well, you got me. And this is my expertise, baby." I answered and winked at her. 

"We're supposed to leave in 10 minutes." She also said, glancing at her wrist watch.

"What? No, we just got here." I said, finally looking at her. "You can go. I'll stay here." I said and walked again.

"No, Reese. You have more meetings today." She said, following me.

"Re-schedule them." I briefly said and looks into a hood of a car and damn, it looked magnificent. She didn't answer right away. I looked at her this time. "Can you re-schedule them?" 

"Yes. Yes, I can." She finally answered and nodded. I saw how she changes her tone, sounding more professional for me. 

"Look, that's not an order." I said and sighed.

"You almost sounded like her right there." She said and looks down her tablet. "You're really doing great, L." She said, making me release a sigh and sit on the hood of the car. "I might even think I'm actually with Reese today. Except the part where you wanted to stay here because she doesn't like it here." 

"Like I said, that's not an order. Look at it as my favor. I am not like my sister who'll spend her day in front of her fucking computer and files on her table." I said and shrugged. "I like it here." 

She smiled. "At least I can still see the difference. With you dressing up her like now is very convincing." 

I looked at myself and realized that I am wearing this formal coat and pointed shoes. 

"Not really." I said and unbuttoned the coat, showing her the black lace underneath it. She widened her eyes and looked away. 

"Yah!" She exclaimed, covering me from the eyes of those men around us. I laughed at her as she looks around too. 

I didn't almost notice how the day passed through because I kept myself busy with the cars around me. I did remember promising candy floss I will leave after 2 more hours when she left to go back to the office. She had to make calls about the re-scheduling of this day. 

Mr. Joon roamed me around. And damn, this guy knows his game. He kept saying that he's impressed about how I am very articupate and precise about how I explain the way I fix cars. He's even surprised that I know how to change tires. I took off my coat and let Mr. Kang hold it for me when I looked more closely on the engine he showed me.

It's a fucking _Koenigsegg_. Oh my God. If I could marry a car, this would be it. I wiped the sweat building against my forehead. "Mr. Kang, can I have some tissues please?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the engine. I extended my hand to reach the tissue but a hand touched my wrist and pulled me. 

"Hey, you're still here?" Jungkook asked, staring at me. He has the tissue in his hand and started wiping my forehead. "Why are you still here?" 

I bite my lip and looked at Mr. Joon behind me. "I asked Mr. Joon to show me around." I said and smiled at him. 

He shifted his eyes on him and gave him a quick bow. "Director Jeon, her knowledge about cars is astonishing. She should visit us more often."

I watched him narrow his eyes, still confused about this whole thing. Why wouldn't Reese know about these things? "You should cover yourself." He said and took my coat from Mr. Kang, putting it over my shoulders. "Come on. It's almost 4 in the afternoon. You've been here since this morning."

"Really?" I uttered and glanced at my wrist watch. Shoot, I didn't notice the time. "Can I stay until 5?" 

"What?" He uttered, frowning this time. "Reese, you hate this place. You can't even last for 10 minutes in here." 

I blinked. 

I'm like-- why? Reese, why?

"Right. What I mean is, give me 5 minutes. I'll wash up." I said and finally walk away from there to get myself in the comfort room. I bite my lower lip and grabbed my phone from my pocket. 

"Hello?" That was Chae.

"Jungkook is here." I said, touching my forehead. 

"And you're still there?" Chae asked, making me look at myself on the mirror. 

"Yes. Fuck, he's surprised I am still here." I said and pressed my phone against my ear with my shoulder as I wash my hands. "Why would my sister hate this place? Everything is so cool in here!" 

"Because it's unhygienic?" She said, making me roll my eyes on that. "Reese stays away from anything that could put her health at risk. You told me you will leave by lunch." 

I sighed. "I didn't notice the time. What am I gonna do? Should I sleep in your apartment tonight? What would I say if he asks?" 

"Avoiding the conversation will make him suspect more. Think of something. Tell him you have been studying for a while now and that you need to see them for yourself." Chae answered. 

"That make sense. You're a genius, Candy Floss. I could kiss you right now." I said, making her giggle.

"Just act natural. He'll buy it." She said. "I have to go. I need to catch up on the last train." 

"Train? Don't you have a car?" I asked, frowning. 

"I left it in my apartment. Busted tires." She answered, I can hear her heels echoing there. 

"I'll do it." I said and smiled. 

"Sure. See you tomorrow. Bye." She answered and finally hang up. I finally finished washing my hands and retouched my mild make up. I released a deep breath. Lisa, it's going to be fine. You can do this. Make him believe you're just taking online classes to know more about cars. Damn, I'm glad I have candy floss.

I finally pulled the door open and saw Jungkook standing meters away from there. He is on his phone and lifted his eyes to look at me. 

I smiled and walks to him. "All clean." I said and moved to kiss him. He responded and wraps his arm on my waist as he kisses me back. 

"I went to your office to ask you for lunch. Turned out you're here." He said, staring at me. 

"I know that look." I said and rolled my eyes. "I know, it's weird I stayed here the whole day." 

"It is." He admitted. "You hated it here."

"I didn't say I like it here too." I said and brushed my nose against his cheek. "I was taking online classes about automechanics. Thought I just had to do it and see it myself."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's-- that's impressive."

"Yeah, I know. I'm almost done with it. A few more weeks." I said and smiled again. 

He smiled back and shakes his head. "You're really something else, Reese. You still surprise me." He said and stared at me again.

"What? Women can fix cars too." I said and pouted. 

He giggled. "Right, right. You didn't lie when you said you never wanted to be ignorant of your business. I am surprised you even considered studying about it. What would I do without you." He said and pulled me closer. 

I smirked. "Impressed enough?" I said, repeating what I said back our dinner in Paris. 

He licks his lower lip and bite them. "Very impressed." He whispered and pulled my nape to kiss me again. He pushed me against the wall and I throw my arms on his shoulders to pull him closer. His hands wandered on my laces underneath my coat.

I parted and break the kiss. "I seriously need a shower. Take me home." 

He giggled.

"Fine. Let me bathe you and show you how men wash their cars." 


	13. Hidden Chapter: Jimin

I heard someone sit by the counter. Car keys and phone thrown over the table. I smirked when I saw my _dongsaeng_ who's always problematic about his married life. Thank God I haven't thought of marriage. It actually creeps me out.

"1 week. You have a new record. You didn't come to my bar for 1 week now." I said and smirked at him. "Are you getting sex from another club, Jungkook-ssi?"

He giggled. "No, I was just busy. Reese is back by the way." He said and drinks on the brandy I gave him. "And-- she looks-- different."

"Well, she was away for more than a month. You'll get used to it." I answered and wipes some glasses by the counter.

"No, different. Like-- really different." He said and narrowed his eyes on me. "She said yes to our dinner. Tonight."

"What? Really?" I mumbled, raising my eyebrows on him.

"So, you're gonna have sex again after 3 months. Man, your dick must be so excited." Our hyung Yoongi said as he places refills of liquor on the shelves by the counter.

Jungkook laughed. "Hyung, I didn't know you're back from England?" He asked, drinking from his glass again.

"Well, I can't live without korean foods. I can't stay there for too long. Besides, I just went there for the musical concert." He said and helps me wipe the glasses.

"No, he just can't admit he misses me." I teased with giggling Jungkook. He made a face, making me and the younger giggle more. This old man isn't that type who always shows that he cares. But he really do. He's trying to look cool but we know better.

He's soft like a ball of kitten fur. _Purr purr._

"No, I just need someone to tell me to stop the drinking. I almost slipped there." Yoongi-hyung said, making me and Jungkook stop the laughing and look at him.

"You almost slipped?" I repeated, putting my towel down the table. He made a half-smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Almost, but I didn't. Next time I knew, I am in a plane back to Seoul." He answered and looks at Jungkook. "Tell me about your wife. Let's not talk about me." He said and giggled.

Yoongi-hyung is trying so hard to stop himself from drinking. Which is very hard because he owns this club and everywhere you look, it's all about liquors and cocktails. He personally asked me to manage it because he's keeping himself busy with playing the piano. He gets to travel to play musicals too. At least, he has something to do to keep himself busy.

Out of all of us, I am the toughest when it comes to alcohol. Jungkook and Jin-hyung gets second. Yoongi-hyung loves to drink and we are the original drinking buddies. But a time came that he just can't stop. He even went to his music class drunk that the Principal got him suspended for months.

"Well, like I said, Reese is back. And she kissed me." Jungkook said, diverting my attention to him.

"What's new about the kiss? You always kiss her." I said and continued wiping the glasses from the dish rack.

"It's not a just a kiss. She gaped on me.. she even bite my lower lip and I tasted her tongue." He said, making me and Yoongi-hyung groaned in disgust.

"What the fuck, kid? That's not even necessary!" Yoongi exclaimed and throw him some tissue papers.

Jungkook giggled. "No, what I mean is. She never kissed me that way. I just -- find it new." He said and drinks again. "I didn't even know she could kiss like that."

"Man, you're having too much sex. Stick with your woman." I said and rolled my eyes on him.

"Yah! I didn't have sex in months!" He exclaimed, even pouting like a 5 year-old. The irony right there. He talks about sex but whines about not having it like a kid.

"Well, you said you're gonna have the dinner. Then, do it." Yoongi said and shrugged. "I can't believe we're talking about how this kid should get laid."

I giggled with him. "Excuse him. He can't control his dick." I said, teasing him more.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you guys talking about dicks." Our Mr. Genius Kim Namjoon hyung said as he sits next to Jungkook.

"Hyung!" I greeted and run out the counter to give him a backhug. "What brings you here?"

"I apparently need a drink. My cases for today is making me crazy." He answered and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. Our poor prosecutor hyung. He works so hard that he can't even get himself enough sleep.

"Same drink?" I asked as I walk back behind the counter.

"Yep." He answered. "How's the musical concert, hyung?" He asked Yoongi-hyung as he watches him wipe the glasses we're working earlier.

"Good. Just like the other times. Aren't you going to Paris this weekend? For Reese's exhibit?" Yoongi-hyung asked.

"That I remember. This kid even asked me to be the bartender. Why am I so in demand these days." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well, Reese's secretary is going be there. Thought you should know. Maybe Reese will change her mind and give you her number this time." Jungkook said, making me pause from wiping the glass in my hand and look at him.

"Now, we're talking." I said, gaining giggles from the rest.

"You're still working on hitting that woman? She looks uninterested. She's out of your league, asshole." Yoongi-hyung saif making me pout.

"Hyung! It's not like I'm going to sleep with her! I am just interested to know her! She's gorgeous! And smart! Who wouldn't be interested?!" I exclaimed, sounding a little offended. "I am not like this kid who needs to get someone ride on him every single damn time!" I continued, pointing the younger in front of me.

"Yah! I said it's been months since I last had sex!" Jungkook exclaimed, defending himself.

"Can you stop being so loud? If you'll embarass me more, I swear I am telling Jin-hyung." Namjoon-hyung said and covered his face with his palm.

Yoongi-hyung just giggled there.

"Where's Jin-hyung by the way? I haven't seen him in weeks too. He didn't come to our last get-together. " Jungkook asked, looking at Namjoon-hyung.

"Well, compared to your married life, Jin-hyung's is healthier than yours. He's always spending his time with his wife. Besides, they just got married 5 months ago. Let the old man breathe." Yoongi-hyung said making me laugh.

"Aigoo, our poor Jungkookie. You married first even though you're our _maknae_. But gets the least sex." I teased again, making our _hyungs_ laugh again.

"I just missed him, okay? He's a better drinking companion than you, Jimin-ssi. You always whine about how you want Secretary Park but you just don't have the balls to do it. It's a married man's thing. You will never understand." Jungkook rebutted, making me giggle and just throw him some tissues.

"Stop using your marriage to make you look like a grown up man, you dummy. You're still the baby. Just with the extra size of your two front teeth." I teased again, making Namjoon-hyung laugh beside him.

"At least I look like a grown up man." Jungkook said, sipping on his glass of brandy.

"Yah!" Yoongi-hyung and I exclaimed in unison.

"You always end up teasing their heights again." We heard another familiar voice from afar. We all turned and saw our gorgeous friend, Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung!" Jungkook called and gave him a quick hug. I also walked out the counter and hugged him too. Meanwhile, Yoongi-hyung the one who hates cuddles just nodded and gave him a high five from behind the counter. Such a cat.

"I thought you should be leaving tonight to Paris?" Namjoon-hyung asked his younger brother as he sits next to him.

I started to prepare him an alcohol-free strawberry shake. He likes strawberries. I ain't called his soulmate for nothing.

"I had dinner with Jennie. I missed the flight." He answered, making me pause and look at him. Actually, we all paused and looked at him. They broke up, _again_ , last week. Why would he have dinner with her?

"You came back together?" Yoongi-hyung asked, staring at him.

"No." He answered briefly and then looks at the rings on his fingers. "I don't know."

We all groaned.

"You're confusing her again, kid." Namjoon-hyung said and took a sip on his drink. "Stop trying to be friends with her again if you can't say no to other women."

"Hyung, it's hard to say no." Taehyung said and shrugged. You know, even though my soulmate looks physically perfect and very talented, smart for his age and richer than any of us, he still has his own flaws. He can't say no to every woman who confesses their love and affection towards him. He just don't know how to refuse and that always gets him trouble. If my younger _dongsaeng_ Jungkookie here is direct about what he likes, Taetae on the other hand is indecisive about it. Although we all know that he really wants Jennie Kim, the lady doesn't think otherwise. My soulmate needs some serious love advices.

Yes, you're right.

From me.

"Yah. There's nothing wrong with refusing and saying no, Taehyungie." I said and placed the strawberry milkshake in front of him. "Stop using your lame excuse that you grew up in Paris. It's not going to work. You already broke your girl's heart. Don't do it again."

He didn't say anything and just pouted. "I still want her though. Just her. That's one thing I am certain about." He said and sips on his drink.

"Of course. She drives you crazy." Yoongi-hyung commented and smirked. "Her smart mouth always gets you on the edge."

Namjoon-hyung nodded. "Yeah, she does." He agreed. "I guess you went to see her about the paintings?" He asked, finally switching our conversation about the exhibit.

Taehyung nodded. "Yeah. I also got them transported there. Should be ready before the event." He answered and looks over to Jungkookie. "Jungkook-ah, Reese looks really different today. I think the US trip got pretty well."

"See? I am the only who noticed it. Taehyungie-hyung too!" Jungkook said and looks at me.

"She looked tanned and she gained weight. And she dressed differently. I mean, she looks great." Taehyung said, gaining a glare from our _maknae_.

"Yah, _hyung_. Stop doing those french romantic moves to my Reese. Such a player you are." Jungkook said and pouted again.

Taehyung giggled. "Me? A player? Look at the guy who's getting more sex than any of us, combined!"

"Yah! I said I haven't had sex in 3 months!" The youngest exclaimed, making us all laugh at the counter again.

And we're back with the sex again.


	14. Dive In

I fluttered my eyes open with Jungkook's strong arms around my waist. I woke up with his warm breath tickling my ear. I decided to get up and reach for my night dress on the floor. I heard him groaned but I kissed his cheek, getting him back to sleep. I get off the bed and walked to grab my phone in my bag before heading downstairs to get myself a glass of cold water. I glanced at the wall clock by the corner and realized it's two in the morning.

I sighed and turned my phone on. I waited for a few seconds and felt it vibrated for upcoming messages. I also listened to a couple of voicemails. Most of them are just from Chae reminding me about the changes of my schedule tomorrow.

But I am merely waiting for the familiar voice of my best friend which I haven't spoke with in _days_. Please, Bam. Can you at least let me know you're still alive? That prick needs to have a serious neck slice from me. 

A missed call also registered from my sister's contact ID. I bite my lower lip. I hope she's getting better. The last time I saw her was the night of the exhibit and she looked in so much pain that I can't even watch her from that screen. That night, I promised to take her somewhere we can see the fireworks. I should visit her today.

I jumped and sit on the counter. My fingers still busy scrolling on my social media accounts to get some clues about my best friend. It's been-- what? A week the last time I talked to him. And he's not even reading my personal messages. 

I bite my lower lip and brushed my hair with my hands. Please tell me he's alright. 

"Can't sleep?" I suddenly hears Jungkook's voice as he walks to me. I felt his arms wrapped my waist as he places himself in between my legs. 

"Yeah." I answered softly before he moved to give me a quick kiss. I gave him a small smile as I run my fingers on his messy hair. 

"Did you throw up again?" He asked, opening the fridge to get himself a bottled water and drinking from it. That made me frown. Does that mean Reese used to throw up at this hour and he knows it? 

"No. I just-- can't go back to sleep." I answered and shrugged. "I'm craving some ramen." 

He giggled. "That's the first time. Let me cook it for you." He said and worked on cooking me some ramen. 

I smiled. "Do you actually know how to cook that?" I teased, watching him.

"A korean who doesn't know how to cook his own ramen is not korean." He answered and winked at me. I giggled and just watch him wait for the water to boil.

"Why did you buy it?" I suddenly asked, making him look at me with his wide-doe eyes. "The painting." 

He smiled, realization hits him. "You look different in that painting. I like you that way. The way you are now." He answered and smiled at me. "I might probably the dumbest human being for not seeing that side of you." He said again and turned on the ramen he is cooking there. "This side of you is just-- captivating. You became fearless and I like that." 

Well, that's because that painting is really not Reese. And she is also not the one in front of you right now.

"And I like how you kiss me now. It's different from the way you do before. I sometimes think you don't want me to touch you. At all." He said as I watch him pour those noodles on the boiling water. "And the way you laugh. I didn't know you would sound like that whenever you're with me. You sound so carefree and just-- happy. You always hide your small giggles whenever I make some simple jokes. Now, you laugh at them like I'm the funniest man in the world." 

I didn't say anything and just continued staring at him. I smiled, who wouldn't laugh at his silly jokes? He say things that aren't that smart and I like how we bicker about the little things. Like how he wants me to take a shower with him in the morning to save water. Which is the dumbest argument ever when he just want to have a shower sex. 

What a freaking bunny he is.

"I'm getting cheesier, aren't I?" He suddenly said, crunching his nose as he looks at me.

I giggled, even shaking my head. "Yeah, you're getting cheesier. I feel like dying out of cringe." I said, making his laugh echo in the whole kitchen. I laughed at him again, his laugh just sounded hilarious. "God, Jungkook. You sounded like a witch when you laugh. When you know, her vagina tickles everytime she rides her broomstick." 

He laughed harder, even throwing his head back while he claps his hands like a freaking seal. It's just contagious, there is no way I could hold my laugh with that sound. 

"Oh my God, Reese. I think that teared me up." He said and continued laughing again while wiping the corner of his eyes with his finger. 

I smiled, watching him. "I love the sound of your laugh too." I said, smiling at him. Honestly, there's nothing not to love about him. Maybe, Reese looked at him so differently and that actually blinded me. He is thoughtful and he always think about how I would feel about something. He's considerate that he will eat a pastry even though be doesn't really like it just because I am eating it. His soft touches on my back whenever he notices I am uncomfortable in front of the clients that we used to talk to in our meetings and conferences. 

He gave me a playful glare. "I know what sound you actually like more." He said, arrowing his eyebrows on me.

"Yah, I said I only want the ramen. Not you, Jeon Jungkook." I said, rolling my eyes on him.

"Oh come on. You could do the same sound whenever you slurp the noodles." He said again, winking at me. He giggled there while his shoulders rising. 

"Stop, you pervert. Bring me my noodles. Or there will be no blowjob for you tonight." I said, tossing him the wrapper of the seasoning for him to finish the cooking. He just giggled and continued what he is doing.

We decided to get more food while we watch in the living room with some late night shows on the television. He's even surprised how well I eat these days. That made me realize that my sister is showing signs that she's not healthy in front of him. Every time he says that, I hold back about how I should do the Playing Princess here. Since he lives with sister, he knows more than anyone about how she is doing. He even mentioned that Reese used to throw up at 2 in the morning and that she can't go back to sleep anymore. 

Jennie was right. If I have to worry about someone about Playing Princess, it's him. He noticed a lot of differences between me and my sister but he's also convincing himself that I am still the same person he's living with. That Reese actually changed. That she actually has another side and this man is cluelessly falling in love with that side who happens to be a completely different person. 

Who happens to be _me_. 

I feel bad about all of this again. I have to know how Reese is really doing. I will visit her today for sure. It's been a while since I last saw Dad too. I miss him terribly. 

"How's your Dad, anyway?" I froze when Jungkook suddenly asked that. I was just thinking about him moments ago. "You told me before he's in Bangkok and is under medication. Is he getting better?" 

Just how much this guy actually know about Reese? Does he also know she has a sister? 

"He's still under medication. I wouldn't know though because I haven't seen him in a while." I said and remained watching the television while eating.

"We can visit him if you'd like. I'll go with you this time." He said, making me turn to look at him.

"Can we-- not talk about this, Jungkook?" I finally said and looked away. Me as myself hates it when talking about my Dad. He is my weakest point. And I don't want people to use him to take advantage of me. I placed the bowl of ramen on the table and drinks on the beer in can. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't ruin the mood, aren't I?" He said, making small circles against my thigh. 

"No." I uttered and looked at him.

"Alright. I'm sorry for breaking a code in our agreement." He said making me frown.

_Agreement?_

"I know you mentioned there that you wouldn't want me nosing about something very personal to you. Like your Dad or your sister." He said, making my heart jump.

Bloody hell.

He fucking knows.

"I'll settle to this. I promise I won't ask for more." He said and meets my eyes. "I just wished, we could be more-- open since we decided to-- make things real." 

I bite my lower lip and just remained quiet. I suddenly regretted saying yes to that. What I was just thinking that time is Reese and Dr. Jung. Maybe if I show him that I am not into that doctor, he'll leave him alone. And that Reese wouldn't worry of letting herself be with the person she truly cares. 

"I won't rush you. I know, it's a pain in the ass living with me for almost 3 years." He said and giggled. "Sorry, I'll stop the talking." 

I gulped. "Yeah, stop the talking. Time for kissing." I said and moved to kiss him. He responded the moment our lips met. I'll stick with what Jisoo told me. If he's getting to the feelings, I'll stop it with some good fucking.

He pulled me over his lap, my hips started to grind against him. He moans against my lips and I it doesn't take him long to make me feel his growing hardness there. My lips travelled to his neck, making him release an audible moan that echoed in the whole living room.

I lifted his black shirt and took it off him. Our lips parted for a second but I kissed him again when I tossed it on the floor. His hands squeezing my bottoms and roaming them beneath my night dress. Moments later, I felt him lifted me up from the sofa, my legs sprawled around his waist as he carefully makes his way upstairs.

My feet felt the floor when we reached the hallway upstairs. He lifted my right thigh and pressed himself harder against me, increasing the pressure and desire in my veins. I gasped when I felt his hand squeezed my breast, his lips nipping on my neck again. 

"Bedroom." I whispered. He nodded and lifted me again to walk us inside. When we finally reached the bedroom, he pulled my nightdress off me and dropped me on the bed. I watched him bite his lower lip and dropped his sweatpants too, leaving me in awe of his scultured god-like body. I sat on the edge of the bed and felt his toned abdomen with my hands. I planted soft kisses against it and I felt his hand bawled the right amount of my hair in his fist. Giving me an instant pleasure. My hands reached for his erection, gaining those low moans from him. He suddenly lifted my head to kiss his wanting lips. My hands still busy caressing him where he wanted to be touched the most. 

He lifted me up to lay me on the bed. I arched my back when his hand reached to unclip my laces and toss it off the floor. His lips started to trail down my neck, to my chest, my breasts and stomach. I absentmindly called his name when I felt his lips on my hardened nipples. My fingers gripped on his hair. I lifted myself against my elbows on the bed as I watch him go further down. He bites on the last garment I have and finally took it off, leaving me with nothing but desire screaming in my body. 

I felt his soft hands against my most sensitive part, louder moans escaping my lips. 

"Yes, baby. This is mine." He whispered, kissing my inner thighs as he watches me moans for more. "Just mine." 

I dropped myself on the bed when I finally felt his warm tongue kissing me there. He gripped on my hips harder to keep me in place. I screamed his name, gripping on the sheets as he continues to get me on the edge. My hips are waving along with the movement of his tongue in me. I can't even explain how good he is with this. He's definitely not an amateur in pleasuring a woman. 

I think I am going crazy. 

He suddenly stopped, leaving me frustrated. I looked down on him, smirking at me. 

"No, you can't come just yet." He whispered, licking his wet lips as he climbs over me.

"I fucking hate you." I said and pulled his nape to kiss him. I felt him smiled against the kiss and my legs cling on his hips to pull him closer to me. I felt his hardness in my thighs and he moaned against my lips as he continues to kiss me. 

"No, you don't." He whispered, getting my wrists over my head. His hips started grinding against me, making me frustrated with the teasing again.

"Fucking hell, Jungkook." I whined as I try to lift my hips to provoke him. He smirked, amused of what he does to me. 

"Calm down, baby. I'm just here." He said, finally rubbing his tip against my wet entrance. He kissed me before he could ease his way in. Both of us moaning against each other's mouth. 

He didn't hesitate to move against me and gave it to me in a slow, deep and hard paces. He even hold onto the headboard as he lifts my hip to reach that spot that gets me screaming his name. I lifted my chin up as he continues to rummage into me. 

"Feels good?" He moaned against my lips, biting it for more access in my mouth. 

"More.." I whispered against his mouth. He nodded and gave me what I asked for. I dug my nails against his back and he moaned for I know he likes it like that. With his continues hard paces, I reached my high in no time. I can even feel my eyes rolling up my head because of the intensity of euphoria he brought in me.

He lifted himself from me, keeping it steady with his knees on the bed. He reached for the headboard with his hand and the other fixed on my hips. He started to move for his own release. I opened my eyes to witness the beautiful human over me. His damp long hair covering his forehead, his skin glistening in sweat like glitters against his body, his slightly agape lips while he releases those deep moans from his throat. Everything about him is just so beautiful. 

"Oh, my God, baby." He groaned, burrying his face against my neck as he gets closer. His thrusts started to get faster and sloppier. A few more paces and his release is all over my body. His shaky breaths blending with mine. 

"I love you baby." He whispered and kisses me. 

I didn't answer and just continued kissing him back.

🌸

I widened my eyes when I caught Dr. Jung slowly kissing my sister. Reese is sitting on her wheelchair while her doctor is sitting on her hospital bed, keeping her in between his legs. Her hands are cupping his face as they share the most wholesome kiss I have ever witnessed in my entire life. Like, seriously? They kiss like kids in highschool.

"Shoot, sorry. Please continue." I said and hides against the wall. I heard Reese's giggles and Dr. Jung's too. I saw him stand up from the bed and brush his hair to fix them. I bet Reese ruined them through the kiss. 

"Sorry, I should be leaving." Dr. Jung said and smiled at me. "See you later." He told Reese and my sister just sweetly smiled at him before leaving the room. I noticed those pink blush on his cheeks and red ears as he made his way out of the room and silently closing the door behind him. 

I lifted the paper bag in my hand. "Chicken? Even though I feel like you're craving for something else." I said, making her cover her lips with those blushing cheeks. I placed the paper bag over the bed and occupied the space where the doctor sat moments ago. 

Those blush are visible on her face but the gradual changes of her body is too hard to ignore. She looks thinner and weaker. Her shoulder blades are more prominent beneath her clothes and that just proves she lost so much weight from the last time I saw her. Her hair is covered with a knotted bandana to hide how she's losing them too. Her eyes looked beautiful but the bags under them are darker. Her lips looks so faint and it looked like she lost all the colors on her face.

I felt weak as I get a closer look of my sister. I am no religious bitch but I found my desperate soul prayed to Jesus at this very moment. 

"You look better, Princess. I missed you." I lied and moved to give her my warmest hug. In my whole life, this is the tiniest she had ever been. Even her cheek felt cold against my touch. The way I can feel her bones against her clothes is slowly taking every optimism in my head to think she is actually getting better. 

"I missed you too, Pauper." She said and hugs me back. I smiled and just playfully glared at her.

"How was the kiss? Good?" I asked, making her cover her burning face.

"Lisa. Stop." She whined, making me laugh. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"Well, I did. And you actually looked like a bursting volcano with those red cheeks." I said, even poking her cheek with my finger.

"I think, I am really in love with him." She said, biting her lip.

"I told you so." I said and giggled. That smile didn't last on her face for an instant regret covered it and her hands started to play with the tip of her cardigan. I covered it with mine to stop it. I hate it when she goes all anxious and play with the tip of her clothes. 

"What's wrong then?" I asked, looking at her. "At least you have someone you actually love kissing you back." I said and smiled. 

"I'm married, Lisa." She said, looking at the wedding ring on my ring finger that she didn't forget to give me before I even met her husband. I looked at it too, instantly rubbing it with my thumb. 

"This time, you're not. I am wearing the ring for you, you see?" I said and wiggles my fingers as we both witness how the light flashes against the diamond of her wedding ring. "So, if you're going to fall in love, do it hard. Dive in like your life depends on it." 

She stared at me. "If I let that happen, I might refuse to go back to my husband, ever again." She said, looking down on her ring on my finger. I didn't answer right away. I even bite my lip as I stare at her. 

"Then, don't." 

"What do you mean?" She said, frowning. 

"He's falling in love with me." I said, this time, it was me who looked away. I released a heavy sigh and brushed my hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry, Princess. I agreed to the dinner." 

Her lips parted, her eyes fluttered as she looks at me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, her eyes building tears. "I'm taking too much from you. You're giving too much, Lis. This is too much." 

I can feel the lump in my throat started to build up. I gulped hard to stop it and made a half-smile. "Well, guess what. That's how I love you." I said and pulled her for another hug. "Just-- just let me hug you. I need this so bad right now." 

I felt her relieving rubs on my back. Making me more vulnerable to breaking. She pulled back and looked at me. "I am so sorry." She apologized again, wiping my tears with her cold hands. 

"Stop apologizing. Please, just for once, Reese." I said and looks up to stop the tears from falling. "I go by what I said. I do these things for you." I said and tried to smile inspite of the tears. I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. "Jungkook knows about Dr. Jung."

"What? H-how--"

"Princess, it's not hard to know that you liked each other. You look at him like he's the most beautiful human being your eyes laid into. And he does the same. You communicate with your eyes. And I think, that's beautiful." I said, finally pulling myself together. I hate it when I cry in front of anyone. Even my own sister. Even Bambam. I could only let these tears freely roll down my cheeks if Dad is in front of me.

Tough shit, you say?

She looked down. Worries washed through her face this time. "What did he say? How did he know?"

"He didn't say how he knew it. But -- " I paused and looked at her. Trying to find the right words to say. Because I had to cover her up to let her love that man with no hesitations at all. "I'll keep him occupied. Let this be my gift to you. Love that man with all you have. I will take care of your husband this time."

"But Lisa.."

"Reese, just do it." I interrupted. Making her stare at me again.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked soflty, holding my hands.

I sighed. "Reese, I hate to think that you tried to live with somebody you don't want to be with. Just because this disease is giving you no choice. I want you to take this time to do something you really want. To love someone you really want. I didn't lie when I say I'll be your knight in ragged cargo pants and greasy converse. I want you to feel it. I want you to go crazy about it. You have been holding enough. Let it go this time."

She flutter her eyes. Tears are building in those brown orbs again. I can still see the hesitations in them but this time, there's a hint of relief.

"Okay."


	15. Real Lisa

I waited for the waiter to leave after carefully placing the cup of coffees I ordered for me and the man that my sister fell in love with. I was initially planning to take her out today but he refused because she just finised a chemotherapy session this afternoon. We ended up curling on her hospital bed and watched movies until the sundown. I decided to leave when she fell asleep halfway through the fourth movie we watched today. 

"Thank you for coming with me." I said and smiled at the gorgeous man in front of me. He pushed his glasses on the top of his nose and smiled back.

"It's nothing. I also would like to speak with you. About Reese." He answered, making me bite my lower lip as I observe his face. He looked down on his coffee and released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry about the -- the kiss." 

I frowned. "Do you regret that?" 

"No." He answered immediately. "It's not what I mean. It's just-- I know your sister is married and it might look like we're having an affair behind her husband." 

"Are you not?" I asked again, staring at him. He looked down on his hands, touching his cup of coffee. 

"We are." He finally admitted and looked at me.

"Do you love her?" I asked again, my voice sounded hopeful.

"Very much." He answered, his lips lifting a small smile. "I have known Reese for a very long time. And helping her get better has always been my priority. I treat her like I am saving my own life. Because she is." He smiled, making me witness those small dimples just above the crease of his smile. "We studied and graduated from the same university and we both know that we have something more special other than friendship." 

"But I respect her mother so much and I had to take my feelings aside. Even though I never said that to her, she somehow get it. That is why we kept our friendship. But this time, I don't think we can still keep it. I want her more than that." He continued to say, his eyes still fixed on his coffee.

I flutter my eyes as I witness his declaration of his love for her. I took a sip of my coffee and then look at him.

"Jungkook knows." I said, after the silence. He looked at me with his surprised eyes. "He knows that she's in love with you too."

He blinked his eyes several times and brushed his lips with his hand. He didn't say anything and I noticed how uncomfortable he had become in a split second.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep him occupied." I said, gulping hard. "Don't stop yourself this time. She deserved to feel how much you love her." 

His lips parted, staring at me. 

I looked down on my coffee. I am trying to steady my breathing before I get the courage to speak again. When I looked at him, my tears are already building up. "She's not getting any better, isn't she?" I asked, my voice sounded defeated. I can't even tell how I managed to say that. 

I saw him blinked his eyes several times and lowered his gaze. 

And that's all I needed.

I can't stop the breathy sob escaped my lips. I rested my elbows on the table, leaning my forehead on my wrists. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek but I brushed it away. I covered my trembling lips with my hand and cleared my throat. 

"Promise one thing." I said, my voice sounded steady this time.

He looked back at me. 

"Promise me, you're not going to hold back. Love her like it's your last." I said and stands up from my chair, looking at him. "Promise me."

He gulped and nodded. His tears are also slowly building up as he looks at me. "I promise." He whispered.

I nodded and finally walked away from there. I don't know where my feet are taking me this time. I saw Mr. Kang looked at me but I raised my hand to stop him from following me. I even wobbled on my fucking heels and I took it off, kicking it on the street side. Why am I even wearing heels today? 

Fucking office attire. 

I run away, my eyes filled with tears.

Next thing I knew, I am sitting in an isolated bench in this huge park and I hugged my knees to drown my cries on my arms. Memories of Reese flooded my thoughts. Every time I close my eyes, I see her gorgeous face. Those sweet smiles, her sweet perfume, her delicious cooking, her soft hands and her cute giggles.

Why her? 

Out of all people, why my sister? 

I stopped sobbing when I suddenly felt someone touched my feet. I lifted my head and saw Jungkook. He smiled at me and started to wipe my feet with a wet tissue, making sure to clean those fresh cuts I got from running barefoot on the street. 

"I am not going to ask anything." He softly said and remained his eyes on my feet. "I am not even going to look at you. Keep crying. Let it out." 

I bite my lip and stopped the sobbing. But my tears just can't stop. They keep on falling. And I let them. I let myself break in front of someone I never expected to be with me. I rested my elbows on my legs and covered my face with my hands. I felt his lips against my hair and I just gave in. I pulled his collar and buried my face against his chest. I felt him lifted himself from the ground, making me stand up from the bench too. His arms securedly wrapped around my waist as he pulls me closer.

"Ssh, you're okay." I heard him whispered, his hand caressing my back. "I'm right here, baby." He said again, kissing my hair. 

And that crying felt like forever. 

The next thing I knew, I felt him lifted me up from the ground. My head is still buried on his neck. His arms tightly holding my legs and behind my back. For the first time in my whole life, I felt small and weak. 

Vulnerable.

And I let this man see that.

He kissed forehead, whispering reassuring words in my head that I am going to be okay. I heard the car door closed and I remained in Jungkook's arms, covering me with his coat that smells like him.

"Let me stay like this for a while." I whispered, my fingers gripping on his shirt. He kissed me my forehead once again.

"Of course, baby."

🌸

"You're spacing out." Chae suddenly said, snapping her fingers in front of me. I blinked several times as I go back on earth only to find myself in this office chair and drowning with these goddamn paper works. 

"No, what do you mean? I am not." I said and scoffed, going back to the papers above my desk. "Can I just go back to the garage? I'd be happier there." 

Chae gave me a look. "You know you cannot do that." She said and looks back on the papers on her hands. "Can you tell me what's going on? You've been like that for a week now. You still haven't told us what happened to you and Jungkook on that short trip you had in Paris." 

"Well, I am more interested of what happened to you and Park Jimin in Paris." I said, shifting the topic off me. She paused and dropped her jaw as she looks back the me. "You know, I saw him in the lobby after dropping you off. What have you been doing, candy floss?" I teased and giggled. 

"It was you." She said, dropping her files on the table. "You gave him my number." 

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. "Maybe." 

"Lisa, this can't be happening." She said and touched her temples. "I have been dealing with this man since we went home from Paris. And he's getting in my nerves. Don't you know he got my planner? And he gives me a page of it every time we see each other. I have to see him every single day just for me to have my noted schedules the next day." 

I gasped. "Ohhh, my God." I roared in disbelief, even clapping my hands. "He's good. He's fucking good at this game." 

"Lisa, there's nothing funny here. My job is at stake." She said and groaned. 

"You'll be fine. Just think of it as a date." I said and shrugged. I stood up from the chair and stretched my arms in the air. I jumped when I suddenly heard the door opened, my Mom is looking at me furiously.

"We have to talk." She said and banged the door closed. I rolled my eyes and sit back on the leather chair.

"Nice to see you too, Mom." I said, my voice sounded very uninterested.

"What happened to the Bhuwakol Corp affiliation? Did you get your childhood friend in this mess?" She asked, showing me a folder in her hand. "The affiliation is at stake now. You must've told your best friend about it. Now, he showed up out of nowhere." 

I straightened my back. "Bambam is in Korea?" I asked, eyeing her. 

"Stop with your games, Lisa. I know you have something to do with this. How could you do this? I only asked you to pretend to be Reese. Not to get your nose in this business." Mom said, making me frustrated in a matter of seconds. The way she said that just pissed the hell of me like I am nothing but a hired liar to save my sister's ass for this fucking business. 

"I'm leaving." I said, standing up from the chair to get the hell out of here before I could do or say something I'll regret my whole life. My relationship with my Mother is nothing but someone who keeps an eye on my sister to make sure she's alive. She never treated me like her daughter but a lamb to keep her other daughter alive. 

"Don't you turn your back on me, lady." Mom called, her voice filled the room and my nerves too.

I released a heavy sigh and remembered how I broke down in front of Jungkook 2 nights ago. And I was expecting her to at least focus more on my sister rather than this company. 

"Mom, your daughter is fucking dying." I lowly said, piercing her with those words like an arrow against her chest. I also noticed how Chae flinch and looked at me. "I spoke to Dr. Jung and he told me she's not getting any better. And then you're here, babbling about this stupid affiliation?" 

"Business is a different thing, Lalisa. This is where our fortune lies! I wouldn't expect you to understand that. But if Reese is here--" 

"Well, she's not!" I exclaimed this time, almost screaming. I clenched my jaw and looked up to calm myself down. I paced in front of them with my hands on my waist. I cleared my throat and thought of the deal that Jungkook showed me on that day when we met the Thai businessmen. "She's not here. And for the time being, I will handle this shit." I said again, looking at her. "The affiliation needs more briefing. A revision of the contract. We do business in daylight. And I will not let my best friend left in the dark. And Mom, just so you know, that's called ethics." I said and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. 

I clenched my fist as I walk away from there. I found myself digging to my bag to grab my phone. I scrolled down to find Bambam's phone number and dialed it at once. I waited for something. Thank God, it ring this time.

"Hello?" I heard my best friend' familiar voice. 

"You motherfucker." I growled and pushed the glass door open to get out the building.

His deep chuckle filled my speakers. 

I feel like running with my heart racing in my chest. For the past week, I feel like I am losing myself. Since that weekend in Paris, Jungkook and I became something else. Something I am not supposed to. For the first time I played being Reese, I wanted to stay that way. Specially when I broke down that night when I knew my sister is not getting well. He gets home to me, expecting for a smooch and hug like how he likes it. We have breakfast everyday like how Reese used to do with him and he makes love with my sister using my body.

He thinks he's kissing her with my mouth and he thinks he is loving my sister with my heart. And in that past weeks, I am getting used to him lying next to me every night and eats his favorite mint ice cream at midnight with only the refrigerator light illuminating his kitchen.

It's suffocating.

I'm drowning.

And I'm afraid I am liking it

Jungkook is a beautiful man. Every time he laughs at our simple bickerings, the sound of his laughter became my soundtrack to end my day. He never fails to tell how much he loves me, in my sister's name. But today, let me be myself. Let me be Lisa, just for tonight with a bottle of beer and my old conversation with my bestfriend.

When the car finally arrived at a restaurant, I immediately get off it and saw my best friend standing by the corner.

"Yo, Bamie!" I called and run to him.

I saw him smiled with his hands in his pocket. I jumped and throw my arms around his neck, he immediately supported my back. "Yo. Calm down, tigger." He said and giggled.

I can't stop the tears anymore. I started to release soft sobs against his comfortable hoodie and I felt him flinch, clueless of what is going on.

"I fucking missed you." I whispered and burried my face against his chest. "You are two weeks late, motherfucker." I said and finally moved back from him and wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

His smile 10 seconds ago isn't there anymore as he looks at me. He didn't said anything and just tapped my head. "Come on. I'll buy you some beer too." He said and smiled.

"I hate it when you do that." I said, making him giggle again.

"You look like a fucking grandma. What in the world did you eat to wear a fucking dress?" He said and laughed.

"Yah!" I playfully kicked his ass as we walk inside the restaurant.

My eyes widened the moment our orders came in. The most beautiful glazed chicken is served in front of me and some newly cooked kimchi jjigae. I heard Bambam giggled while he continues to grill some meat there.

"What?" I glared at him and started eating.

"You look like a kid who wears grandma clothes but apparently drinks beer like a man." He teased, making me roll my eyes and just drinks my beer.

"Yah, let's not talk about how disastrous my sister's wardrobe is because I don't really have a fucking choice, aren't I? Why didn't you call me these past few weeks? Your phone number became unreachable." I said and narrowed my eyes on him. "Wait, I bet you're hiding from someone you slept with again, didn't you? Please tell me you didn't get someone pregnant this time." I continued and drinks on my beer again.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "Your brain is getting more rotten. Stop your weird imaginations, Limario."

_Limario._

That sounded nostalgic. I think I got goosebumps at the back of my head. I clenched my jaw and just gulped on my beer.

"Yah, you're drinking too fast." He warned and stared at me. "Come on, spill." He said as he continued eating. "That Playing Princess is getting in your nerves, ain't it?"

I released a heavy sigh and drinks again. "I don't think I can still do this, man." I said and and looks down on the food.

"Is your sister's husband already suspecting?" He asked, looking at me.

"No. I think I'm pretty nailing the Playing Princess here." I answered and brushed my hair with my fingers.

"But?"

"I'm losing it." I said, my voice sounded weak. "If you hadn't called me Limario, I might still think I am Reese in front of you."

He didn't say anything and just stared at me. I looked away and drinks on my beer again.

"I hate it when I get those stares." I said and rested my forehead against my palm. "On my first day, people are throwing me stares because I didn't look like my sister. Even though we exactly look like each other. Now, you are looking at me like I am her. It's getting me fucked up, dude. I fucking hate it." I said and drinks again.

"You're still my Limario even with those fancy dresses." He said, making me lift my face and look at him. He gave me the most comforting smile and I lay my back against the chair as I stare at him.

"I think I could kiss you right now." I said, making him grimace.

"Dude, you're fucking gross." He said, making me laugh my ass off.

"I missed you, you dickhead. You're the only one who knows Lisa the way I should be. Everything about this place is all about Reese. I am a nobody in Seoul." I said and touches the rim of my beer mug.

"Well, apparently, I am a nobody in here too." He said as he continued eating on his seat. I looked at him and frowned.

"Do tell."

"Well, I got to visit my Dad. And he's recovering." He said and continued eating. "Thanks to you."

"So, are you going to let your brother continue with the affiliation?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, why not." He answered and shrugged. "I don't want anything of it. My brother can do anything what he wants to do if he thinks it's for the best."

I frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, you should." He answered and stared at me. "I am somebody in Bangkok. And that is where I belong. I don't want to be in a place where nobody knew me. I don't need the fancy penthouses here. Nor the shitty dress pants and coats everytime I go to work. I am happy with my small apartment with a fridge filled with beers. As long as I have my shop, as long as I can fix cars in my own terms, I ain't going to trade that with all these shits in Seoul."

I flutter my eyes as I realize what he meant there. I bite my lower lip and looked away. This time, the building of tears in my eyes is unstoppable. I sniffed and brushed my nose. "I guess I still have to deal with all the shits in this place then. For Reese."

"Lali, look at me." He said, calling me on my sweet old nickname again. "You're here to help your sister. Not to be her. You're just Playing Princess here."

"What do you think I am doing, Bam? I am Playing the fucking Princess here." I said and wiped my tears rolled down my cheek.

"No. You're not playing here. Shits starting to get real. You're falling in love with the guy, Lali." He said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You're an asshole." I said and smirked, shaking my head with that idiotic idea.

"You're in denial." He rubutted and drinks on his beer.

"Bam, you know I am in love with you. I already said that multiple times. Don't twist my feelings here." I said and stared at him. "Shits are really starting to get real, Bam. It is." I repeated what he said, making him shut the hell up.

He stared at me for a second, no-- more than that. I watched him pour more soju in his glass, mixing it with beer. "No, you're not in love with me." He said. "You just said that because _I_ am inlove with you. You're the one who's twisting things here, Lali." He continued and drinks on his beer too. He made sure he emphasized that on my face and I just felt dumbfounded about everything.

I released a heavy sigh. "I'm so fucked up right now." I said and pinches the bridge of my nose. I continued drinking and looks up to stop the tears.

"If you will ask me to take you away from here, you know I will." He said, making me look at him again.

I sighed. "If only I could run away, Bam." I said and wipes the tear on the corner of my eyes, not even letting them roll down my cheek.

"Then, I'll stay." He said, giving me a half-smile. "You look like you need a drinking buddy every once in a while. And someone who could remind of you home."

I smiled, gulping those building lump in my throat to stop myself from crying. "Fuck, I really need you in my life, Bamie."

He giggled, raising his glass. "For the Playing Princess?"

I raised my glass and nodded. "For the Playing Princess." I answered and drinks again.

My night is filled with bickerings and laughters with my best friend. He is the bit of fresh air I needed in these times. He told me about how his shop has been doing in Bangkok and as expected, it's going pretty well. A lot of customers are looking for me. Well, I am one of his best mechanics in there. I showed him some pictures of the cars that Chae showed me before. We just can't stop talking about cars and about who's better at fixing them.

I love it.

This is who I am.


	16. Hennessey

"Yah! Lalisa!" I heard someone called my name. A hit of pillow made me flinch and finally open my eyes. I groaned with how the morning light hurt my eyes and rubbed it with my hand.

"What?" I sleepily mumbled and finally welcomed by these 3 gorgeous ladies in front of me. I made a smile and scratched my hair. "Good morning." I greeted and giggled. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders only to receive another pillow hit on my back. 

"Yah! Wake up, Lalisa Manoban!" Jennie called again. "Why in the world would you drink with a man until 2 in the morning? If Chae didn't call Mr. Kang, Jungkook would've seen you!" She said and hit me with the pillow again. 

I shoot my eyes open and remembered last night. Shoot, she's right. I was with Bambam last night. I lifted myself from the bed and looked at the 3 ladies in front of me. 

"Oh right. You took me in?" I asked and even pointed myself with my finger. 

They all groaned.

"Get yourself cleaned. You are reaking with alcohol." Jisoo said and shake her head. 

I just smiled and crawled out of bed to get myself a quick shower. It didn't took me long to wash myself and dry my hair too. Chae brought me some of Reese's clothes and I am glad she picked the ones that I could actually wear. 

"She has to know." I heard Chae said, making me froze from the wall.

_What do I have to know?_

I heard Jisoo heavily sighed. "I heard him talking to Jin. I think he's playing with her too." 

"What?" Jennie and Chae both said. 

"Oh, my God." I heard Chae mumbled again. 

"Playing with me?" I finally asked, looking at the three. They all turned to me and watched me sit on the chair next to Jennie. "Spill." 

Jennie gulped and looked at Jisoo. She also exchanged gazes with Chae before finally looking at me. "I think, Jungkook knows." Jennie said, making me bite my lower lip and shifted my eyes to Jisoo.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Paris." 

"Fuck." I whispered, brushing my lips with my hands. I closed my eyes and my mind went back to those times when I thought he has no clues about me Playing Princess. He has been pretending too? He calls me Reese even though he knows I am not her? He gets the sex he wanted with the way my sister will never give and he fucking enjoyed every single of it.

So, I am the one being played here.

I clenched my fists and looked at the three ladies in front of me. I released a deep breath to keep myself calm and not to break every single thing in this home. 

"How did you know?" I asked again.

"I overheard Jin talking to my brother in his office at home last night. I was about to get inside for the tea that I made for them." Jisoo started. "He saw you. He saw you talking to Reese that night in our hotel room." 

I released a heavy sigh when I remembered talking to my sister that night. That night is one of the most heartbreaking conversations I had with her. And it gets me more mad that we roamed Paris the next day like he doesn't even know. He even asked me to choose him after all that pleading he did to me.

Jeon Jungkook.

What game are you playing?

"I'm leaving." I said and stood up from the chair. 

"Where are you going?" Chae asked, staring at me.

"To pay my husband a visit."

I left that room with my pounding heart against my chest. The adrenaline in my veins is making me more angry in a minute. I made a quick phone call to get Mr. Kang but realized, he has been waiting for me in front of the building. He didn't take long to drive to the Jeon Empire's skyscraper. I walked with my head high as I enter the building. 

"Mrs. Jeon." I heard a man greeted and bowed. "What a pleasant surprise."

I smiled. "Is my husband in?" 

He nodded with a smile.

"Do you mind leading me to his office, please?" I asked and he nodded before walking before me. 

"Ms. Reese." I heard Mr. Kang called for me. I stopped from walking and looked at the gentleman beside me. "Mr. Jungkook saw you last night with the son of the CEO of Bhuwakul Corporation. I thought you should know." 

I made a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Kang. I guess it won't be long for you to address me with my real name." I answered and finally followed the other gentleman who will lead me to Jeon Jungkook.

Shit's really getting real.

I looked at Jeon Jungkook's name engraved on his wooden door. I released a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. 

"Knock, knock." I called softly before actually knocking on his door. He shoot up to look at me, he instantly lifted his lips for a smile. 

Looking at him from here, he looked like the same guy I thought who's deeply in love with my sister. How can he do that? The anger inside my head is getting worse. It's pissing the hell out of me to see his gorgeous smile like that. Maybe if he told me, I wouldn't have to pretend anymore. Maybe we could even make a deal and do this for my sister instead. Again, I might be an asshole but manipulating people's emotion is never a part of the plan. 

I walked inside, making sure to lock his door before walking to him. He returned his eyes on the papers over his desk and clicked a few on his screen before looking at me again.

"What brought you here?" He asked, giving me space to stand between him and his desk. "You never visited me at work." 

I pouted and shrugged, getting myself over his lap. My hands clinged on his neck as I make myself comfortable over him. I watched him raised his eyebrows as he holds my hips to get me over on that spot that made his breath hitched. 

"I wasn't at home last night. I missed you." I said and bites my lower lip.

He released a shaky laugh with his eyes focused on my lips. "Jisoo-noona told me. She said you were with Jennie and Chaeyoung last night." He answered, gulping hard as he looks down my lips. I just hummed and watched his face flashed with sudden wanting.

I moved to brush our lips lightly but didn't kiss him. "Your chair looks comfortable." I said, pressing myself harder against him.

He hummed, gripping on my sides. "Yeah, indeed it is." He answered with his low voice. He was about to reach for my lips but I moved away and pressed a finger against his wanting lips.

"Very eager?" I whispered and smirked at him. 

He bit his lower lip and throw his head back against the leather chair. "You said you missed me." He said, his voice sounded breathless. 

My smirk grew bigger on my lips. "I did." I said and moved closer, teasing him more. I heard his frustrated growls to attempt in colliding our lips but I moved away, getting his lips in contact with my cheek instead.

"Come on, baby." He whispered, his lips travelled to my neck and kissed me there. 

I cupped his jaw with my hand before finally kissing him. I gripped on his face tighter, opening his mouth for me to taste him more. He hummed against the kiss and felt his hands inside my shirt. I felt his hips moved up against me to feel me more. 

"Jesus Christ." He whispered when I parted and broke the kiss. Focusing my hips against him. "You're driving me insane, Reese." He said, moving to kiss me again. But I pressed a finger against his lips, staring at him. 

"Say it again." I whispered, meeting my eyes. 

"What?" He whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

"My name." I said, brushing my thumb against his now swollen lips. 

"Reese." He repeated. His eyes changed. They became more attentive as he stares at me. His breathing became more steady than it was a while ago. His hands on my hips relaxed and he is waiting for me to speak again.

"No." I uttered, looking down on his lips again. I moved to kiss him again, this time it's aggressive, more dominating. I pulled his collar to get him closer, if that is even possible. He moaned against my lips again, catching him off-guard. His hand cupped my face to meet my hard kisses. But I pulled back, staring at him again.

"Say it." I said again, making him flutter his eyes as he looks at me.

"Reese." 

"No! Fuck, Jungkook. Say it!" I said, raising my voice this time. I gripped on his collar as I stare at him with my blazing eyes. He gulped hard, blinking several times as he stares me back. "Say my real name, Jeon Jungkook." I repeated. I can feel my eyes are starting to get blurry, the burning emotion inside my chest is getting stronger. 

"Lalisa." He finally whispered, making me release a heavy sigh and press my forehead against his chin. My hands are even shaking as my grip on his collar gets tighter. I felt his hands over mine, trying to take it off him. 

But I moved away from him this time. Getting to my feet to walk away. 

"Wait." He called, standing from his chair. 

"Since when?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Paris." 

I clenched my jaw and touched my forehead. That's when I realized that my hands are shaking, trying to suppress my anger. I looked up, stopping the tears to escape my eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice sounded more steady than I had anticipated. 

"If I did, you'll stop." He answered. "I can't lose you again, Lisa." 

I released a heavy sigh and finally gave in. Letting my tears roll down my cheeks. I gulped hard, suppressing the building pressure in my throat. I brushed my hair with my fingers and finally looked at him. 

"You just did, _Dodge Viper._ " I finally walk away, slamming his door closed. I run away from there, trying to keep my composure to avoid stares from his people. 

I shouldn't have said yes in the first place.

Of course, he'll notice.

He knows _Hennessey_ very well. 

⏮

**Flashback from 10 years ago.**

_"Are you sure?" I heard my sister asked while I continue putting some mascara on my eyelashes. "What if Dad caught you?"_

_I smiled, looking at her reflection against my mirror. "Princess, I am going to be fine. And no one's getting caught tonight." I said and winked at her._

_"But you're still a minor. You can't just go dragracing at 17." She said, staring at me. "What if you get arrested for real, this time? Mom would be furious."_

_I giggled. "None of that will happen if you'll cover up for me."_

_She released a soft groan. "Lalisa, you'll be the death of me." She said and covered her face with the pillow._

_I just released a giggle and looked over my wrist watch. 11:40pm. I still have a few more minutes. I sat on her bed and pulled the blanket off her head._

_"Yah, I promise I'll be back at 2." I said and smiled at her. "Just 2 hours. I will be back in time. Promise."_

_"I want to go." She said, making me raise my eyebrows._

_"Not gonna happen." I said and grabbed my boots and started tying them. "You know I need you here." I said and then turned to my other shoe, slipping it on my foot._

_"I'm worried." She said, sitting on her bed this time._

_"Then don't. You know I'm with the gang." I answered and reached for my bagpack this time._

_"The gang. That's what I am worried about." She said, watching me get my things and shove them in my bagpack._

_"Calm down, Princess. Everything's going to be fine. Just keep your phone with you. I'll make a call if I'm on my way home, okay?" I said and kissed her forehead._

_"Take care, Pauper." She said and smiled._

_"Nope, it's Hennessey tonight." I answered and opened our window, quietly jumping off our roof. I pulled my cap over my head and looked around. I saw a car parked 5 blocks away from our home. That's gotta be him._

_I climbed down the side of our backdoor and finally run with my head down towards our gate. I climbed the gate and suddenly felt a pair of hands hold my waist as I climb down._

_I turned around and saw our leader, Dodge Viper. "I told you not to do that. I can take care of myself." I said and finally jog to the parked car blocks away from our home._

_He smirked. "The last you said you can take care of yourself, you twisted your ankle." He said, suddenly pushing my head down when we walked through a post with a CCTV camera on it._

_"That's because I saved your ass, remember?" I answered and rolled my eyes. "Where's Lambo?" I asked, crossing the road. "His flight from Bangkok should've been this morning. Tell me he's coming." I said and opened his car door and hopped inside._

_"Relax, Nessey. He's gonna be there. He's my best racer." Viper answered and turned on his engine. "Don't forget your seatbelt."_

_"Yes, your Majesty." I scoffed and buckled my seatbelt. He released a soft giggle before driving away. It didn't took him long to reach an abandoned warehouse, the assembly area for every drag racer in Seoul. I can't help not to whistle when I saw these luxurious cars parked in every corner._

_"Do you have your ID?" I heard Viper asked as we walk through the crowd._

_"Yeah." I said, remembering how I made sure I got the fake ID he gave me. I hate being a minor right now. If I am 19, I wouldn't need it. Maybe I am just lucky that Viper is well-off to get me and Lambo a fake ID to be qualified for this. We both need a PRO liscense to join the race. And because we're really good drivers, Viper took a risk to take us in his gang._

_We started the legacy of Horizon. When we started to win races, we are able to collect the greatest racers too. Now, look at it now. We're down to 37 members with 78 cars. We won them. We can either win some cash, cars and respect._

_Viper's favorite is Respect, of course._

_Tonight, we will be competing Busan's top racer. He's called Apollo. I heard his record is 17-1. Won 17 races out of 18. A brilliant record, I may say. But wouldn't get close to my own record of 45-7. I race for almost every night since last year when Viper recruited me._

_And I never disappoint._

_"Yo, Nessey!" I heard my best friend's familiar voice from afar. I turned and saw him with his precious Red Lamborghini. I made big steps to throw my arms over his shoulders._

_"I thought you wouldn't make it!" I said and gave him a light punch on his shoulder._

_He giggled. "It's my first race since I got the accident. There is no way I am missing this." He answered and turned to Viper. "'Sup, Vipe." He called and also gave him a quick hug._

_"How are you by the way? That was a pretty bad hit." Viper said, looking over Lamborghini's stitched arm._

_"Nah, just a scratch. You can think it's one of my notch." Lamborghini answered, making me roll my eyes._

_"He's totally fine. His boastful ass is back." I said and giggled._

_We are interrupted when a loud horn buzzed the whole area. We turned to look at the entrance of the warehouse and saw this magnificent royal blue car getting in. Loud cheers and roars are heard from everyone in Horizon. We watched how the wheels suddenly lifted the car itself, grooving to the loud music blasting against the speakers around._

_I smirked and shake my head. "Sexy." I said and looked at Viper who also looks impressed with the newcomer. Moments later, the door opened and a gorgeous lady got out the car. Flipping her long wavy hair as she turns to look at us._

_"Wait, Apollo is a woman?" I asked and looks at Viper._

_"Yeah. And pretty good with blowjob too." Viper answered and arrowed his eyebrows on me._

_I grimaced. "Pervert."_

_Lambo giggled beside me and rubbed my cap against my head. "Such a baby you are, Nessey. You'll understand when you became an adult."_

_"I am not a kid, asshole." I said and hits Lambo's arm who just laughed beside me._

_Apollo made her way to Viper. She grabbed Viper's collar to pull herself up and reach his lips. Lambo and I met gazes but he just whistled as Viper devored her lips. The people of Horizon once again cheered for her._

_"Well, hello to you too." Viper said after their kiss._

_"So, who's up for the race?" Apollo asked, shifting her eyes to me and Lambo._

_"Pretty sure it's gonna be me, milady." Lambo answered and winked at her._

_She pouted. "I don't race against someone who's injured." She said, almost whining._

_Lambo giggled. "I can win this race with just one hand, beautiful." He answered, making me shake my head with a smirk on my lips._

_"Tell them, I can pick who's I'm battling tonight, right?" Apollo said and looks at Viper._

_Viper shrugged. "I'm confident with my people, newbie." He answered, making Apollo roll her eyes._

_"Very well then. I want her behind the wheels." She said, pointing at me._

_Viper raised his eyebrows and looks at me. "Hennessey is not up for race yet. We follow strict chain in my gang, Apollo." He answered._

_"Why? Scared of me, beautiful?" Lambo asked, crossing his arms against his chest._

_"Scared? No, I am excited. But I want her." She answered and looks at me. "Look, I know your secret." She said, whispering against Viper's ears but making sure I would hear it. "If the Continental knew she's a minor, Horizon will shut down."_

_"Fine. I'll do it." I said and walks closer to her. "What's the deal?"_

_Apollo smiled and moves closer to me. "If I won, I'll take your slot in Horizon. And you'll be at the end of the chain."_

_"What? That's ridiculous." Lambo said and rolled his eyes. "Nessey, the deal's bullshit."_

_"If I won, you stay in Busan and go fuck yourself. How about that?" I answered, moving closer to her._

_Viper shake his head. "Ladies." He called, moving in between us. "The deal is invalid."_

_"Deal?" Apollo asked, staring at me._

_"Deal."_


	17. Hidden Chapter: Jungkook

I gulped more of my whiskey. I looked at my wrist watch and it's almost 1 in the morning. I groaned and pinch the bridge of my nose thinking I still have classes tomorrow. God, it's just a pain in the ass to keep myself in school. The whole scenario in attending a University is just overbearing. Being on my second year in College just gives me headache.

"Jungkook-ah!" I heard Jimin's voice and finally felt his arm over my shoulder. "Did you see her already? The girl who fixed your tire yesterday?"

"Not yet." I said and my eyes roamed around the area to search for her. I know I saw her here weeks before I busted my car in Busan. She caught my eyes because number 1, she doesn't look like she's even legal to go to clubs, number 2, she's gorgeous as fuck.

For some reason, she looked more beautiful when I knew she can fix cars. Her signature bandana tied on her hair with her greasy jumpers and Converse is such a damn turn on. She doesn't even think twice to get dirty as she studies and fixes the engine of my car. My eyes travelled to her denim jacket tied on her small waist that has a dragon print on it and has blotchers of spray paint on them.

I mean, how many women can fix cars anyway?

And number 3, I saw her handed a car key to a racer from a gang. She's racing too.

"Well, how about go and talk to Jieun instead? She's with her friends Suzy and Inna tonight." Jimin asked, sitting on the stool next to me.

"No, thanks. I am more interested about my gorgeous mechanic. She'll show up. I told her to." I answered and sips on my whiskey again.

Jimin shrugged. "Oof, our Jungkookie is whipped." He said and turns his head around the area. "Have you seen Yoongi-hyung?"

I frowned. "You were with him."

He shrugged. "He said he'll be behind the counter tonight. I should watch him mix some cocktails. I need it for class." He answered and continued scanning the room with his crescent shaped eyes. Jimin-hyung is studying about the hospitality industry becauase Yoongi-hyung influenced him with it. Those two are inseparable.

I narrowed my eyes when a lady caught my attention who walked in the middle of the crowd. She is wearing this long sleeved shirt and denim pants. Her hair is covered with a satin cloth, only her eyes are visible. She is looking around, probably looking for someone too.

I noticed that jacket over her shoulders though. That dragon print behind her screams like that mechanic I met yesterday.

 _Gotcha_.

"I saw her." I said and drinks on the last drop of my whiskey before leaving Jimin-hyung on the counter. I watched her stride between the grooving crowd and covered her ears as she walks to the bathroom, escaping from the noise of the dancefloor. I sneaked in the way to walk to the bathroom area and grabbed her hand. I pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrist beside her head.

"You're a little late, _dragon_." I said, referencing her denim jacket over her shoulders.

I heard her released a small squeal and looks at me. Her eyes looked terrified and her brown eyes doesn't look like she remember me. Why wouldn't she remember me?

"What's with the mask?" I said and pulls the clothing away from her face. She firmly closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, avoiding me. My lips agaped as I witnessed that beautiful face again in front of me. Her soft features caught me off guard. I can't help not to stare at her pink glossy lips and blushing cheeks. I noticed that she is breathing heavily, her hands are even shaking.

"Please, I-- I am not going to fight back. J-just-- let me go." She whispered, her voice sounded defeated. I jolted back, releasing her wrist. She looks at me again, this time her eyes are starting to build with tears. She pulled her mask to cover her face again and run away from me. I remained standing there as I watch her get consumed by the crowd and the flickering lights of the club.

"Jungkook?" I suddenly heared a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Suzy who just walked out the Ladies' comfort room. "You're here too." She said and smiled.

"Hi." I greeted and smiled back. "I was just going to the bathroom." I said and pointed the opposite door. "See you later."

"Wait." She called before I could even make a step. "Jieun is offering you a deal. Join the Stallion." She said again, mentioning that drag racing gang she has been offering me for the past 2 weeks.

"I will think about it. You know I am more capable of bulding my own, Suzy." I answered. "I am still looking for the right people. I only need 3 people to compete."

"You don't have to look for them. We can give you people." She answered, trying to convince me more. "You're too valuable to ignore, Jungkook. We want you before the Koshara get you."

"No. I am not interested in Koshara too. They may be the strongest in Seoul now but I am confident I'll get to race against them too very soon." I answered, leaning my back on the wall.

She lifted her lips with a smile. "Stallion is your hometown."

"It's settled, Suzy. I won't be joining my Dad's drag racing team. That's not even on my options. I ain't in a rush. Besides, I am busy with school and our family business. Once Dad officially turn the company to me, I'll have all my resources to build my own gang." I answered as polite as possible.

She nodded and handed me a paper. "Just in case you changed your mind." She said and finally walk away, leaving a piece of paper in my hand.

Stallion.

The greatest racers of Busan.

I turned my heel and left. Letting my feet drag me back to the counter for another glass of whiskey. But I stopped when a familiar bandana caught my eye. I frowned and made big steps to reach her. I hold her arm and turned her chair to face me.

"Where were you?" I asked, making her narrow her eyes and looked at me.

"I just came in, dude. Chill." She answered, raising her one eyebrow on me.

I sighed and just ignore the thought of me seeing her in a completely different prescence. When I saw her tearing up earlier, I suddenly felt guilty. But she looked like herself today. She looked like the one I actually met yesterday.

Oh, whatever. Maybe it was the whiskey.

I ordered another glass of whiskey and sat beside her. "Have you thought about my offer?" I asked, thanking the bartender after placing my glass by the counter.

"Show me. I want to see your toys. Then we'll talk." She answered and lifted the corner of her lips with a smirk.

I smiled and drinks all of that whiskey, making me grimace as it hurts my throat. "You drive." I said and tossed her my car keys before striding out the club. She followed me out and walked to the parking lot. I heard my car beeped from a distance and she dropped her jaw as she looks at my red Dodge Viper sports car.

She whistled. "Oof, sexy." She complimented and looks at me. She pushed another button and the car doors lifted up, revealing the exquisite interior of my favorite baby. "Hop in." She said and gets in the driver seat. I also get in, made myself comfortable in the shotgun.

I pulled the car door down and stared at the gorgeous lady in front of my wheel. I watched how she bites her lower lip to hide her excitement in driving her. She touched the steering wheel with her tongue slowly unravels from her mouth. Damn, she looks hot on that seat.

"So, where are heading tonight?" She asked, finally looking at me. I touched the screen in front of us and flashed the map to my warehouse. She nodded and pushed the start button, turning the engine on. She shake her head and released a satified hum. "God, that sounded so good." She said and kicked on the accelerator, making the car scream with its perfect roar.

I snickered, pulling my seatbelt after she did. "You're gonna love my treasure box. Kick it." I said and she nodded before adjusting the gear to drive away. Her fingers are drumming on the steering wheel as we strut along the long bridge above the Han River. She rolled down the window, allowing the night summer breeze of Seoul kiss our faces.

I watched her lean her elbow against the window, settling her other hand on the steering wheel.

"Hey, don't get too lazy. Kick it hard." I said, making her look at me smiled. She bites her lower lip again and increased the gear to 5, kicking the accelerator more. I watched her switch her feet as we rally in the quiet highway of Seoul. I suddenly noticed a black Maserati behind us. She saw it on our rearview mirror and smirked, increasing her speed.

The Maserati didn't take that too easily and increased its speed too, getting the empty spot beside my car. We turned our heads to the driver and I noticed that badge sticker on the guard of his car. A dragracer too. Up for a quick race.

This lady beside me waved her hand in the air and nodded on him. "Sit tight, handsome. We got a race to take." She said and sit back behind the steering wheel. She gave the man one more glance before increasing the gear and kicking the accelerator. My car roared in the middle of the night and I watched her dive into the race, her face glowing while her hair dances in the air.

My eyes darted on the speedometer, we are hitting 130km/h. Holy shit. The pounding inside my chest is getting faster. She is not an amateur. She's not. And I think I got one perfect person for my own gang. I looked forward and narrowed my eyes as we approach to a curve.

"Yo, we're getting there!" I exclaimed, looking at her. She just smirked and decreased her gear, switching pedal kicks and drifting against the curve. The way my car's tire screeched against the pavement just gave me goosebumps in my spine. I can't help not to scream and raise my hands outside my window to look at the Maserati behind us.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" I said and laughed, throwing my head back against my chair. We shared a high five and laughed together. We met gazes, her playful self winking at me. She made another turn before we finally reached my treasure box, filled with my toys. I pushed a few buttons on my phone screen before the metal gate opened up. She drove inside, parking it. She turned off the engine and we hopped out the car. She tossed my keys to me and I caught it with my big hand.

"Follow me." I said and walked straight to the elevator, pushing the button to get us below the ground. We waited patiently and when the elevator door opened, the lights of my treasure box turned on. Revealing my sports car collection.

She cursed under her breath as we walk in the middle of my parked treasures. "Oh my God. They're gorgeous as fuck." She said and continues to walk around. "Fuck, you have Bugatti!" She exclaimed, running her finger tips of the hood of my black Bugatti.

I shrugged and gets my hands in my pocket. "So, you saw my toys. What do you say?" I asked, raising my eyebrows on her.

She smirked. Gosh, I love it when she do that. She lifted her chin and sits on the hood of my Bugatti. "In one condition." I heard her say, tossing her hair behind her. Revealing those sexy collarbones on her chest.

"Anything."

"You'll get my friend too. If he's not going to make it, I won't do it." She said, resting her chin on her hand.

I smiled. "If he can drive like you do, consider it done."

She smiled back, extending her body as her hands rest behind her. "Then you got yourself 2 comrades." She answered and pulls out her phone, typing something in it.

"How old are you though?" I asked, walking closer to her. She paused and clenched her jaw before looking at me.

"19." She answered, her eyes fixed on her phone.

"Bullshit, you're a minor. Show me your driver's license then." I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

She blinked several times. "I don't have it with me."

I snickered, brushing my fingers on my hair. "That's not a problem anyway. I can get you one."

"Really?" She asked with those wide beautiful eyes.

I smiled. "You're too good to waste. Give me your personal details. I'll get it done tonight."

"No fucking way. Make something up." I heard her said anf shrugged. "There's no way my parents will know I got a licence at 16."

I giggled. "Fine. That's smart. What am I going to call you then? Baby?"

She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Call me Hennessey."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. I am amused with her idea hiding from a car brand name. "Right. Call me Dodge Viper then." I answered and moved closer to her. She didn't budge, she even looked down on my lips. She licked her lips, giving me the urge to kiss her. But fuck, I shouldn't. She's 16. But for some reason, the way she dropped all formalities and spoke to me like she's just my age is mesmerizing. Her oozing confidence just adds to her striking beauty.

She's my complete cup of tea.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked, her eyes fixed on my lips.

I smiled, looking away. "Very eager."

She smirked. "You're hesitating. I am not a kid, Viper." She said, calling me on that name for the first time. And jeez, that sounded so good.

"You know I am captivated. And you're enjoying it." I said, bending my back and placing my hand over the hood to move closer to her.

"Well, what can I say. It comes out naturally. Wait when I tried too, you'd be shitting in your pants." She snickered, tilting her head, teasing me more.

I licked my lips and gulping hard. Damn, she's good with this. "Let's get this deal settled. I'll be waiting for your friend by this weekend." I said, finally retrieving from her and puts my hands in pockets again before I could even think of pinning her above my Bugatti car. "Same time, same bar."

She smirked again. "Let's seal the deal with a kiss." She said and pulled my leather jacket to collide our lips. My hand clasps against the hood of my Bugatti but she pulled me closer, clinging her leg around my waist. I hummed against her lips, leading us to a deeper kiss. Her fingers gripped on my hair at the back of my head, even biting my lower lip to taste my tongue. I can taste whiskey on her, making me crazier.

"Fuck." I whispered when she finally pushed me away. She lifted her lips for another smirk before pushing me agaisnt my chest. She jumped off the Bugatti and walks to the elevator.

"See yah, Viper. You tasted good." She said and bites her lip before closing the elevator, giving me another wink.

I sighed heavily and licks my swollen lips. I can still taste her there. I brushed my hair with my hands and looked down my pants.

I got a fucking boner.


	18. Lucid

"Hennesey!" I heard Jungkook's voice, calling out for me. Calling out for that name that I almost forgotten. If only I have a choice, I would even bury it. I heard his shoes against the tiles as he run after me but that only made me run faster. I did not look back, continued running away from him.

Again.

I'm dropping this Playing Princess game. I've had enough of it. Screw Mom's ambition. Screw that fucking affiliation. I will only focus on being Reese's anchor.

When I finally reached the elevator, I immediately closed it before he could even reach the button to stop me from leaving. I pressed my back against the wall and tried to surpress my tears. I gulped hard and cleared my throat to stop myself from breaking. When I reached the ground floor, I run out the building, meeting Mr. Kang.

"Keys." I said. He raised his eyebrows and stared at me.

"But Ms. Reese --"

"Call me Lisa." I interrupted. "Give me your keys. Now." I said again. He did not say anything again and took the keys of the car from his pocket.

"Nessey! Wait!" I heard Jungkook's voice. Before he could even make more steps, I grabbed the keys from Mr. Kang and run to the driver's seat and drove away. I heard him banged on the trunk but it's too late because I already left. I looked at him on the rearview mirror and watched him brush his hands on his hair, looking extremely frustrated.

Seconds later, I saw a car parked in front of him and he get inside to follow me. I bite my lower lip, increased the gear and kicked on the accelerator.

"Not this time, Viper." I whispered and curved on the road to pass through the other cars in front of me. I saw his black car tailing me. Curving to avoid cars and buses to keep me on track. I groaned, increasing my gear again. Kicked on my accelerator until the arrow of the speedometer starts to increase to 100m/h.

I tapped my horn, getting those car away. "Get away!" I screamed, honking again.

I looked at my rearview mirror but he wasn't there anymore. Next thing I knew, he's right beside my car. I glanced at him and accelerated more. My eyes narrowed as we approach the crossroads. The light is still on green.

I gripped on my steering wheel tighter. Kicked the pedal more.

The light turned yellow.

I gritted my teeth as I finally reached 120 km/h. I screamed when I passed through the crossroads before the lights even turned red. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Jungkook's car stopped on the other side. I released a heavy sigh and pressed my head against the seat.

I lost him.

Great, he's still a pussy like how I remember.

Moments later, sirens from police cars flooded my ears. 3 police cars are tailing me this time. I smirked. This should be fun. I adjusted the gear beside me and continued driving away.

I turned to a busy street, people screaming as I pushed my horn to get everyone out of the way. I wanted to feel sorry for those carts I destroyed along the way but I needed them to slow down the police. I accelerated my drive, pushing the auto-driver option on my screen. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked for the perfect time to open the car door and jump out of it.

I released a hard grunt when I felt the hard pavement against my back. I rolled down the pavement, my right shoulder getting all those impact from the fall. I watched the car going straight to the wall of the convenience store. Broken glasses scattered everywhere and the concrete wall fell over the car because of the speed it had before crashing. The hood busted and hissed with smoke that eventually started a fire.

People are screaming. Everyone is in panic. I took this opportunity to walk away, hiding myself in the crowd. I grabbed a black jacket from a store post by the street side and immediately hide my face as I continue to stride away. I didn't mind bumping to anyone goes along my way until I finally lost the police.

I pressed my back against the wall of a narrow alley. Damn, my shoulder hurts like a bitch. I buried my hand inside my pocket and scrolled through my contacts. I pressed my phone against my ear and waited for an answer.

"Hennessey." He called my name and damn, that sounded like home.

"Lucid." I mumbled. "Got me?"

It took him a few seconds to answer. "Yes." He finally answered, making me sigh in relief. He's always an expert in locating people that's why Viper treats him like a gem. He's the best tracker in Horizon and he joined the gang when he was only 14. I always treat him like my little brother.

"I need a car." I finally said, looking at the crowded street meters away from me.

"Meet me in the south. 10 minutes." He said and disconnected the call. I released another grunt as I get on my feet again. Looking through the alley and running away after throwing my phone inside the dumpster.

I buried my hands in my pockets as I wait for Lucid. A few more minutes, I spotted a pick up truck with stains of muds on its sides and wheels. A smirk grew on my lips. Camouflage. I pulled my hoodie to cover my face and jogged to cross the street to reach the dirty truck. I pulled the door and hopped inside.

"Yo, Lucid. Long time no see. Nice to see you again." I greeted, pulling my hoodie off.

"Same here, Hennessey." He said and finally adjusted his gear to drive away. "You're bleeding." He said and reached something on the glove compartment in front of me. He handed me a tissue to at least wipe the bleeding on my forehead. "You know what, Nessey, your old habits may kill you one day. You're still that type who would jump out of a running car and let it crash somewhere." He said, shaking his head.

"Piss off. I'll survive, little kid." I teased, making him giggle this time.

"I ain't so little anymore, Nessey. And besides, you're just a year older than me. Don't get your hopes up. I can get into your pants like a real man now." He teased, glancing over me.

I laughed, throwing my head back against the headrest. "Whatever you say, kid. I am your Noona. Give me some respect, asshole."

"Of course, your Majesty." He answered with his voice full of sarcasm.

We had a long drive out of the city. I didn't bother to ask where he's taking me. I just need to get away from there. The whole ride is quiet and I am glad Lucid is giving me the silence to get things straight in my head. I can't even go back to those times I spent with Jungkook in the attempt to be in Reese's place. If he knows about me, he should also know about Reese's condition by now. And his selfish ass didn't let me know to keep me beside him. I didn't just feel betrayed but also trapped. He must have taken this chance to keep me and chose to lie to my face for me not to get away again.

Why does everything I do, it leads me back to him. I should've told Bam it was him. Maybe, he'll consider taking me away for real.

_Reese._

Shit, I realized I am not trapped because of Jungkook but also because of my sister. It was my fault anyway. The moment I knew that Reese married him, I should've known better. I should've just completely disagreed with the Playing Princess.

Reese gave me a choice.

But I still went with it anyway.

Fucking rebel, now look where you are now, Lisa.

It's almost sundown when we finally stopped in front of an abandoned building. Every member of Horizon always has their own safehouses around South Korea. We don't tell it to each other for our own safety. Just because we are in the same drag racing gang, doesn't mean we have to tell everything about ourselves. That's the purpose of our codenames too. We respect our anonymous identities inside the organization. Just the codename, rank in the chain and experties.

That's it.

I hopped out the car and followed Lucid get inside his safehouse. I am in complete awe with his car collections parked in every corner.

"Damn, Lucid. Look what you got here." I said, limping as I look around. "You're spoiling your babies."

He smiled and shrugged. "Well, they're my girlfriends. They don't complain when you dress them up with whatever you like." He said and continued walking at the end of the room.

"Well, you can't fuck them. I pity your dick, kid." I said, making him laugh as we get inside an elevator. He pushed a button and felt it went down the ground.

"Oh, I get enough sex, Nessey. Sometimes, more than I even ask for." He said and looked at me, while arrowing his eyebrows.

"I would puke if I saw you next collection then. Sex dolls, perhaps?" I answered, crossing my arms against my chest.

He laughed again. "Oh, that smart mouth of yours, Hennessey. No wonder Viper can't get enough of you." He said, pushing that wrong button. I clenched my jaw and just walked out the elevator the moment it opened to a luxurious suite.

"I know what is happening, Nessey. Viper asked me to look for you." I heard him said as he follows me inside.

"I know, Lucid. You are the only one who can help him find me. Even though we swore to keep our damn personal businesses out from each other." I said and look at him.

"You weren't a part of Horizon, Nessey. You run away, remember?" He said, making me release a heavy sigh. If you got away from the Horizon, the protection about your identity is out of it too. Anyone can come after you. Anyone.

"Damn right, I did." I whispered.

"Here." I heard him said, handing me a disposable phone. "Even though you aren't a part of it, I still think you do. You can call me there anytime. I didn't tell Viper. You're safe here." He said and I just nodded as I receive the phone he handed me.

"You can also call Lambo too without getting traced. I might receive Viper's call in a few. I'll leave you then. Feel yourself at home." He continued gets his hand on his pocket.

"Here. Take this too." He said and handed me a car key. "Just in case."

I nodded again and made a half-smile. "Thanks." I said and took the car key, getting it inside my pocket. I turned my heel to get myself on the couch but I felt Lucid's hand caught my wrist.

"Hey, you're safe here. If you're worrying about Viper, I'll take care of him." He said and I just nodded. "I owe you everything, Nessey. If you didn't help me, maybe I'm in China right now, selling drugs and eating rats."

I lowered my gaze as I remember him on that rainy night in Seoul. That night was the first race I won in Horizon. The first car I won too. I didn't know much about racing back then and I even traded that car for cash instead. I mean, I'm just 15. My parents would be furious if they saw a sport car parked in front of our house because I won in a dragrace. He attempted to steal that bag full of cash but I ain't having it. I screamed like crazy and a group of men suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

Then, he started shaking like crazy. He can't even hold that bag full of cash against his tiny body. Even though he tried to steal from me, my instinct made me pull his hand and run away. We hide under the dumpster, wincing about the horrible smell and wet ground just to lost them. That's when I knew, he was a runaway.

A chinese boy who is transported in Seoul to be a courier. He was only 14. So young to witness this kind of horrror. I took him to Horizon that night. Gave him that cash I won on my first race. At that time, dragracing is just a hobby for me. I love cars and if I can drive and fix them, money is not even necessary. I thought he's gonna leave after Viper refused to keep him. Besides, Horizon is ain't a shelter for homeless kids anyway.

Lambo even offered to keep him instead and teach him to be a mechanic in his father's autoshop. Which I completely agreed with but when he revealed he's good with computers that is why those Chinese people can't afford to lose him, he got Viper's interest.

Those vivid memories that we had flashed before my head like a movie clip. He was one of Viper's pillar too.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here, Cid." I said, my voice almost a whisper.

He made a small smile. "If only you don't look at me like your little brother, I would've kissed you by now, Ness." He said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled this time. "I am your first love, right. I get it." I answered, making him smile wider. With him this close, I finally realized how grown he had become. He looked handsome and intimidating. It's not hard to tell that under his shirt, he got these beautiful tattooes and huge muscles. He doesn't look like that kid I saw that one rainy night.

"Come here. A hug won't hurt, right? I promise not to squeeze your ass." He said, making me giggle.

"Fuck you." I said and finally let him pull me in a tight embrace. I felt him kissed my hair and caressed my back.

"I missed you, Noona." He whispered, making me softly smile.

"Ditto." I answered and kisses his cheek before moving back from him.

"Did you finally come home, Nessey?" He asked, meeting my eyes. I bite my lower lip and evetually looked away. "I honestly think that you had this coming. There is no way Viper wouldn't know it was you. You both played with each other."

I scoffed. "Kill me."

He snickered. "Rest well, Nessey. Bye." He finally said and walked back inside the elevator to leave. I am left with the emptiness of his safehouse. I walked to the kitchen to get myself a cold beer. I sighed heavily as I drop myself on the couch by the living room. I groaned when I moved my shoulder again. I can't even lift my arm becauase it hurts like fuck.

I took the phone from my pocket and scrolled through the contacts of it. My heart even jumped when I saw Viper's contact ID. I rolled my eyes and tossed the phone on the couch next to me. I released another sigh and gulps on my beer. I hissed again, the muscles on my shoulder feels like pouding against my skin. I carefully take off my jacket and my coat too. I carefully unbuttoned my shirt and my hands are already shaking because of the pain bursting in my body.

"Stay still." I suddenly heard a familiar voice. It echoed around the quiet penthouse, making me smirk.

"Of course, you're here." I said and turned to look at Jungkook behind me.


	19. Kryptonite

I turned my head and looked at Jungkook standing there. "Why did I even bother running away again? I forgot you got Lucid under your leash too." I said and rolled my eyes. I am honestly not surprised how he knew I was here. He always get things his way. He isn't called the leader of Horizon for nothing.

I watched him walked to somewhere in the room and open a cabinet by the kitchen. He took some ice for an ice pack and a hot compress from the counter before finally walking to me with a first aid kit.

"I won't ask if that's what you want." He said, kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Well, fuck that. Are we gonna continue pretending that we don't know each other then?" I said, glaring at him. "Or maybe I can continue calling you bunny and you calling me Reese?"

He met my eyes this time. He didn't answer and just stared at me. In a few more seconds, he looked away and turned to my injured shoulder instead.

"Take off your shirt." He said. "Let me wrap up a bandage before we talk. You dislocated your shoulder."

I did not answer. I did not move either. He released a heavy sigh and reached for my buttons instead. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Lisa." He called my name this time. My real name. And that just pissed the hell of me. I glared at him, the tension between is getting worse. But he lowered his gaze, looking at hand instead.

"Hennessey." He called me again. This time, his voice sounded softer. I blinked several times as I stare at his face. I am too tired to fight back for now. My shoulder really hurts and my body is screaming for sleep. I finally loosened my grip and just continued unbuttoning my shirt. He helped me take it off, revealing the purplish bruise on my right shoulder.

He whispered a silent curse. "You jumped out of your car again." He said, looking at me. "Are you that desperate to run away from me?"

"Yeah. I could've jumped the Han River too if I have a chance." I answered with full sarcasm. Fuck, I missed this. All those times I was Playing Princess, I tried so hard not to comment about things with sarcasm. I always think twice before speaking to make sure that I would at least sound like my sister.

If he told me that he knows, I could've talked to him with the way I wanted. Satisfaction is going be an understatement.

"Nessey!" He called, frowning. His eyes instantly flashed horror and regret. Yeah, take that. Venomous? The irony right there, Viper. But I chose not to scream that on his face and just looked away. He didn't say anything again and just carefully placed the ice pack against my shoulder. I firmly closed my eyes and bite my lip to stop myself from whimpering.

Fucking hell. It really hurts like a bitch. I reached my beer and drinks on it. Covering my quivering lips with my hand.

"Easy." He whispered, finally touching my skin with his warm hands. I flinched and met his eyes. He already touched me multiple times, maybe even kissed every part of my body but with that, it felt like an electricity jolted in my spine. The way he looks at me now feels different. This time, he's not looking at me with Reese's mask all over me.

Well, fuck that again. Jokes on me, I thought that mask is working but it never did. He looked at me as Hennessey all these time while I deadass thought I could hide with the Playing Princess in my head. But then, at the back of my head, I know I'll get busted.

And I could be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed it while it lasts. It's not hard to fall in love with Jungkook.

But with Viper? That's another story.

I looked away again, grabbing the ice pack from him this time. "I'll do it." I said and moved away from him. He didn't argue and stood up from the floor.

"I'll get you some painkillers." He said and turned his heal to leave.

"Did you know about Reese?" I asked, making him froze from walking away.

"Yes." He answered briefly.

"Then why?!" I exclaimed, finally standing up from the couch and pushing his shoulder to face me. "Why did you let me continue to pretend to be her?!"

"Because that's the only way for you to stay." He answered, staring at me. "If I told you on that dinner at Paris, one thing is for sure. You'll leave the next day without any traces again."

"You selfish bastard!" I screamed and lifted my fist to punch him on the face but I winced in pain on my shoulder, retrieving from him instead. "Fuck!"

"Just stay still, Nessey." He said, catching me.

"Don't touch me." I said, pushing him away. He lifted his hands, even stepping back from me.

"Look, Nessey. What we had for the past weeks are real." He started to say. "Everytime I say that I love you, that's true."

"Fuck that, Viper. Fuck that!" I screamed, pushing him against his chest. "You moan with my sister's name every fucking night! You call her name every time you cum over me! Fuck that! Fuck your I love Yous!" I screamed again, punching his chest.

"Nessey, listen to me." He said, holding me back. "I love your sister. But not with the way I loved you. Not with the way I am loving you." He continued, staring at me. My hand flew across his face, that loud sound echoed in the whole room. His face turned to the side, revealing that red patch on his cheek because of that hard slap.

"You think, you can get the best of both worlds, huh? My sister to deal with your fucking empire and me to win races to increase your spot in the chain." I said, my voice shaking.

"You left, Nessey." He answered, looking at me. "Horizon fell when you left. You and Lambo are one of my Pillars. And when you both left, I collapsed into nothing. I am crawling back in the chain."

I blinked several times as I stare at him.

"And I need you back, Nessey." He whispered.

I released a smirk, looking down at the floor. "Stop with the bullshit, Viper. You confessed that you loved my sister on my face. Multiple times. Do you think I would believe you right now? When all you did was to lie everytime to keep me in your damn Horizon." I said, making him drop his shoulders.

"You know I will notice. There is no way I wouldn't, Nessey. At the back of your head, you wanted me too. You wanted us too. I felt that everytime I make love to you." He said. "You know that sooner or later I will figure it out. You made love to me in that yacht, Nessey. That first night. You even let me see that fucking tattoo that I engraved on your damn hip, Nessey." He continued, reaching my elbow.

I bite my lip harder. "Don't." I uttered, shoving his hand away from me. Yes, he's right. I am fooling myself here. I know he'll figure it out. On the very first day, I know he will. I know that saying yes to this Playing Princess will only lead me back to him. And it's never a _no-choice_. I had a choice. And I chose to fall into the rabbit hole, jumping in and pretend that I will fall in a paradise.

"It was a good fuck, Viper. It was just a good fuck. I never said I love you." I said, piercing him in every possible way I could think of. I watched his face twitched with pain. He dropped his gaze on the floor and raked his fingers on his hair.

"You always get to say these things, Nessey. You always think that you win if you hurt me." He said, his voice low. "And I let you win every single time."

I did not say anything again. I grabbed my coat and car keys along with the phone Lucid gave me and silently walk away. Our shoulders brushed against each other and I tried my best not to spare him a glance.

"Nessey." He called again, catching my wrist. "Just please, let me get you treated. Then I'll leave."

I froze with his hand around my wrist. It took me a few more seconds to finally decide to lay my guard down. My shoulder is really hurting and driving at this condition might put me to risk. In that way, Viper will have another chance to keep me beside him again.

I want to run-- but at the back of my head, I also want to stay. And fuck, I am the one who's making an excuse here. I want him to tell me to stay and he just did. He knows I wanted him to tell me to stay. He knows how corrupted my mind is and he can read me like a poem he used to memorize all his life.

I dropped being a bitch and just walked back to the couch, getting that ice pack and putting it over my bruised muscles. We always end up being like this. After every lie, we swallow them and continue living for the next day. We hurt and lie to each other's faces likes it's the oil of our individual engine. No matter how many times we use that oil, as long as it works, we end up getting things done. We're like magnets with the same ends and we always end up pushing each other away but eventually will stick together once our opposite end meets. We are like playing a tug of war with the strands of our hair, it's brittle -- but we always get to use the rest of our hairs to continue the war. And we do it even though we know that one day, we will lose every single strand in our heads. And then, we might consider using our own intestines this time.

We needed each other's toxicity and we learned to live with it. I needed his toxic lying for me to continue denying my feelings for him. It's like Hennessey is made to be his nightmare even though he is an entire dreamland for her.

Maybe it was Lisa who's in deep anger. But Hennessey saw this coming. Lucid is right. We played tricks against each other and enjoyed every moment of it. It's like you enjoying yourself watching a magic trick when you know it's a fake entertainment. I feel like a toy car that keeps running with his remote control. In every click and turn, I do it for him because he knows, he definitely knows that I am crazy about him. I am more than a puppet and he is not just a puppeteer. He is more than that. He is the reason why Hennessey is alive. Why I kept her alive.

He came back to me with a medicine in his hand and a glass of water. I silently took it and gulped down the medicine. I shove my hair to the side of my face as I continue pressing the ice pack against my shoulder. He sat on the couch beside me and took the ice pack. This time, he got the hot compress and looked at me.

"This will hurt a bit." He softly said and I just nodded before he pressed the hot surface against my skin. I hissed and gripped on his arm. He continued pressing the hot object against my skin and I tried so hard not to wince in pain.

But it's too much.

"Fucking hell." I whispered and buried my face against my other shoulder.

"Easy." He whispered before dropping the hot compress and starts wiping my shoulder with an ointment to reduce inflammation in my muscles. In a few more minutes, he took the bandage and gets his hand over my back for me to sit straight. I complied, my eyes focused on the floor. He started to wrap my shoulders, making sure to push it backwards to keep it in place.

I released a soft whimper this time. My hands are shaking. I firmly closed my eyes before reaching the beer and gulping everything. I even squeezed the empty can after he pushed my shoulder for another blow. I dropped the can and softly whimpered. He repeated another blow.

"Goddamnit." I cursed and gripped on his arm, stopping him. We met gazes and he just moved to gently plant a kiss on my forehead, glistening with sweat.

"It's almost done, baby." He whispered, making me soft with how he called me with that freaking pet name. I just bowed my head and waited for him to finish this shit. I felt his hand over my nape and gave me soft squeezes, trying to calm me down with the excruciating pain on my shoulder. He helped me lay my back against the couch and I just closed my eyes to keep my breathing steady. I felt him covered me with his coat and I love it because it smells so much like him.

My head feels heavy. I think it's because of the painkillers that aren't even freaking helping. Or maybe because something inside me hurts because I am leaving my guard down against Viper. Sometimes, I like to call it _pride_.

I felt his fingers moved my bangs away, revealing that small cut. It wasn't that a big cut but it needs cleaning, knowing that I bumped my head against the pavement. I let him carefully clean my cut and I hissed a couple of times, making him whisper a hush and cup my face while he brushes my cheek with his thumb.

Fuck me, that feels so good.

I finally opened my eyes and stared at him. His eyes are focused on my cut while he cleans it with a small cotton bud. No matter how many times I scream in my head that he doesn't matter or to keep myself from believing that he honestly have feelings for me, I always end up doing this. Staring him like he's the most beautiful human I have ever seen in my life. All the lies just turned out to ashes, all his mistakes to purposely hurt me just gets forgotten in a snap. And all I could ever think is his gorgeous eyes and infectious smile.

He drives me crazy. I always found myself flying around his flames and I kept swinging my wings even though I knew one day, he'll kill me. His lights are too captivating to be ignored. He's the death of me and yes, I wanted it.

I witnessed how Jungkook can be the softest and damn, I am obsessed. And he can be the tougest shit whenever he drives his car while I sit on the shotgun. The heart of that 16 year old Lisa fell so hard that she could walk away and turn her back at everyone just for him. He corrupted my young heart and I enjoyed it.

"Jungkook." I whispered, making him shift his eyes on me. "I never thought I will have the chance to call you on your real name. And never in my life had I expected you to call me in my sister's name."

He blinked his eyes several times and finished dressing my wound. He stared at me for a moment and brushed my arm with his fingers. Keep that going. I love it when you touch me, even though it burns.

"Would you like me to tell you a lie? Would it be easier?" He asked, his voice shaking making me bite my lip and lowered my gaze. "I love you, Reese." He whispered, making me frown my forehead. "You don't really look sick these past days. I love watching you eat and you can eat every steak that you could with beets puree and I won't stop you anymore. Even though you hated vanilla ice cream, I bought one for you. And I know you hate it when--"

"Say my name." I interrupted, lifting my head from the couch. "Say it."

He blinked several times, watching me. I saw him gulped hard, touching my hair. "Lisa." He whispered, looking down my lips as I move closer. He cupped my face, keeping our lips inches away from falling in our own hell of misery. Our nose brush against each other, our warm breaths joining in.

"Again." I whispered and closed my eyes. My fingers touching his jaw, feeling him closer.

"Lalisa." He whispered again. The moment my name slip out of his lips, I finally covered it with mine. He responded the moment he felt me. My hand gripped on his shirt, kissing him as slow as I can. Melting in every move of his soft lips that takes me somewhere I have never been to. And the way we tilted our heads opposite to each other to lead us to our deeper kisses, to our deeper senses and maybe, maybe I'll have the courage to leave him for real before he could break me again. I can taste whiskey against his tongue and that strike my system like a drug.

I hate him but I don't.

I love him but I don't.

My lips started to shake as I feel the tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. His thumb brushed them away like how his lips brushed my anger away. Just like that. A single kiss could give your Disney princesses their happy ending even though I was never a princess in my own horror story. His kiss that could make me forget what were my dreams and just let him fuck with my head over and over again.

I parted from him to catch my breath. Our foreheads pressed against each other. He kissed me again, humming through my lips before moving away.

"Run away with me." He whispered, making me close my eyes and kissed his hand cupping my face. "This time, choose me. Please, choose me."

I released a soft sob as my mind travel back to that night we shared in Paris. The way he begs for me to choose him is not between him and Dr. Jung at all.

It's between Jungkook and Viper.

I pushed his chest but his arm wrapped around me. "Okay, I won't make you choose. I won't." He said and pressed his lips against my hair. "Just let me stay for now. Let me stay with you in here. Please."

I silently sobbed and moved closer to him, letting my body do what my mind hates to. I buried my face against his chest and slowly nodded.

He is my kind of kryptonite and stab myself with it.

"Stay."


	20. Lexus

I woke up that morning feeling better. Although the bandages on my shoulder is uncomfortable, Jungkook really did a pretty decent job with it. I flutter my eyes open and realized I am all alone in the couch, only left with his coat over me. I firmly closed my eyes as I remember how we ended up cuddling in this sofa, stealing kisses and giving soft caresses against our faces. We acted like we're in a fucking honeymoon all over again. I touched my forehead and breathe a silent curse. 

I looked around and saw some clean clothes of my sister and some essentials too prepared by the table. I groaned as I pull myself from the couch and getting my feet in my shoes. I get up to get myself a some water only to be welcomed by Lucid preparing breakfast in his kitchen. 

"Good morning." He smiled. 

I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Viper was here last night." I said and tries to open the cap but I dropped it on the floor. "Fuck." I whispered. 

Lucid picked up the bottle and opened it for me instead. "I know. I met him this morning on his way out." He answered and went back to the seaweed soup he has been working. "He traced my phone. He knows you'll call me. You know he's smart." 

"I should've called Lambo instead. You ruined it, Cid. You could've told me." I said and glared at him. 

He smirked, raising his one thick eyebrow on me. "Really? I ruined it? You looked like you enjoyed the cuddle on my couch." He teased making me roll my eyes.

"It was the painkillers. I was not--- myself last night." I said and firmly closed my eyes, trying not to grimace with that lame excuse. 

"That's bullshit." 

"Yeah, you're right. It is." I agreed, making him laugh and throw his head back. I just smiled at the sound of his laugh. It's been a while since we saw each other and I genuinely missed him. I didn't have a brother and he became the one I never had. The protection that I did to Reese when we were younger is what I did to him too. Winning to races even made him to school. And I feel like a Mom watching him get in school on his first day. Looking at him now, he really got so well. 

"Can you tell me what happened to Horizon?" I asked, sitting on the chair by the counter. 

He raised his eyebrows, eyeing me. "You aren't Horizon." He answered, turning his back while seasoning the soup.

I sighed. "Viper said it went down." 

I saw him paused and turns off the stove before facing me. "Drop it, Nessey. I made a pact. What happens in Horizon, stays in Horizon." He said and walks to the food he prepared, getting them in one plate and putting them in front of me. 

"What happened to the others? I just want to know." I said, trying again. 

He looked at me, rested his elbows against the table. "Why? You left remember? You can't tell me that you still care. You're 10 years late, Nessey. If you really want to know, you know the drill. Race in, race out." He said and picks up a sausage and eats it. "Eat. You have to drink your medicines." He said and puts some medicines in front of me too. 

He took one more plate and gets himself some food and started eating in front of me. I bite my lower lip as I stare at the food on my plate. My mind suddenly went back to those people who used to be my closest friends. I only stayed for more than a year but they had grown fond of me. 

I wonder how Jaguar is doing. 

"I hate it when you do this." I suddenly heard Lucid said, making me look at him.

"Do what?" 

"This. You look like you're about to leave again. Viper is like a venom to you. He keeps on secreting it in your veins until you're unable to live without him." He said, making me lower my gaze. I don't really know how to react to that. Because that is true. Lucid and Lambo witnessed those times and both of them aren't happy how Viper poisoned my entire self. They tried to keep me away but I kept on coming back. Crawling back to Viper. 

I tried to bury that at the back of my head with those times I spent with Jungkook. Only a fool would actually think that I could know him again like he's a total stranger. And yes, I am that fool, everyone. 

"You just came back." Lucid said, almost whispering. I looked at him and his eyes is fixed on his food. "I wanted to think that you actually came back -- for me. But I guess I'm not an enough reason to come back to." 

"Cid." I called and he just made a half-smile, looking back at me.

"It's fine. I almost forgot you were a kid too back then. I just depended on you too much. Maybe that was a mistake." He said and looks down on his food as he continued eating.

"I have no choice but to leave, Cid. I wish I could tell you why but I can't." I answered. 

"Then don't ask about Horizon then. Sounds fair?" He said, raising his eyebrows. 

I sighed, accepting defeat and just took the chopsticks to start eating. "Fine, I won't ask anymore." I said and he just nodded. 

"You agreed to this to be with him. That's the truth. You always deny the truth, Nessey. You always do. I mean, both of you." He said and rolled his eyes. "I can't understand why you keep on lying to each other." 

I released a scoff. "I wonder too." I said and continued eating. "Can you drive me back to the city? I have to see my sister." I asked, trying not to continue this conversation.

"You don't really look alike. I'm surprised you thought you could fool Viper with that." He said again, shaking his head in disbelief. 

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Viper is not the only one who needs to know that my sister is healthy. They have loads of shit going on with the company. It's making me sick, to be honest." I said and continued eating. 

"She's has not yet recovered from Lyme Disease? Was that serious?" He asked, making me look at him with a frown.

Wait, so he didn't know? I guess Mom really covered it up pretty well. 

"No." I answered. "Is that what you told Viper? That she's still in the US?" 

"Is she not?" He asked, pausing from eating. I did not answer right away, making him stop from getting another bite and place his spoon back on his plate. "Is there something else?" 

"No. Leave it like that. Don't dig up on my sister anymore. Please." I said and he stared at me for a while before nodding. 

That doesn't look too convincing. 

"Promise me, Cid." I said, touching his hand over the table. He looked at my hand over his and did not answer right away. His loyalty will always be for Viper. And I admire him for that. After all these years, he lost me and Lambo. But he stayed with him and I wouldn't want to imagine how he values his friendship with him. He was his only comrade all this time.

"Please. This is my only request to you, Kun. I wouldn't ask for anything else. If I can't protect myself from Viper, at least let me protect my sister from him." I said, calling him on his real name. He met my eyes and held my hand too. I am asking for his help as a sister and not someone from Horizon. 

"I promise, Lisa-noona." He finally answered.

After we freshen up, he finally drove me back to the city. Making him purposely drop me in the office. I have to make sure Viper wouldn't know about Reese. I don't want her to know about this mess that I made. I badly need Chae and the pack for this. 

"Ms. Reese!" I heard Mr. Kang called and run to meet me halfway. He gave me a quick bow and studied me. "I heard about the accident yesterday. Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the bandage on my forehead and a few scratches on my face.

"I'm fine, thank you Mr. Kang. Jungkook-- took care of everything." I said and he just nodded. "I have to see Secretary Chae." I continued and proceeds inside the building. I received those typical greetings from everyone, some gave me a concerned look because of the scratches on my face. I gave them that same smile that Reese would give them.

I pushed the door of Reese's office and found it empty. I turned to look at the reception of Chae's usual table, but she's not there either. I walked to the table and gets in the phone to dial Chae's phone number. It took a couple of rings before she answered it.

"Chae." I called.

"Uh, she's still asleep." A man's voice answered. I frowned. This voice sounded familiar. What the fuck, candy floss? 

"Park Jimin?" 

"Uh, yeah. Hi Reese." He greeted and giggled on the other line. 

"Oh, God." I said and touched my forehead. "Did you touch her?" 

"What do you mean, touch like--" 

"Sex! Yah, Park Jimin!" I exclaimed, making him laugh on my speakers.

"This is amusing, Reese. I didn't know you could be this -- straightforward." He said and giggled again. 

"Can you take my Secretary back? I need her today here. Now." I said and sighed.

"Wha-- where am I? Hey! Who are you talking to in my phone?!" I suddenly heard Chae's voice on the background.

"It's Reese." Jimin answered.

"Give her the phone, Park Jimin." I said again.

"Okay." He answered and in a few seconds later, I heard Chae's voice.

"Reese." She called.

"So, rough night?" I asked, hearing some footsteps and a slammed door from there. 

"Uh, I was --" 

"Chae, it's okay. I just need your help." I interrupted. She doesn't look like she's comfortable talking about it. 

"Uh, I don't have a car. My tire's busted. Could you pick me up?" She asked.

"Shoot." I whispered when I remembered I disposed my phone yesterday. "Send the address to my email. I don't have my phone. I lost it in the accident yesterday." 

"What? What accident?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said and finally heard the computer in front of me chimed for a new message. I took down note the address she sent me. "I'll be there in 10." I said before hanging up. I didn't waste anytime and immediately walked out the office, meeting Mr. Kang downstairs. 

"Mr. Kang." I called, getting his attention. "I need a car." I said and made a half-smile.

"But you just had an accident. You can't drive at this state." He answered. 

"I can drive. Come on, I promise to be very careful." I pleaded. I can't let him drive. I have to speak with Chae along the way. I am pretty sure he told Mom about what happened yesterday. 

"You don't have a driver's license." He said again.

I made a half-smile. "I actually do." I said and pulled my wallet from my pocket, showing him my license; named after my real name. There is no way I wouldn't have a driver's license. He looked at it and then shifted his eyes on me. "You can track the car. I just need to fetch Chae somewhere. And I will be at the gallery. I will talk to Jennie Kim." I said again, convincing him more.

He did not say anything again.

"Did you tell Mom?" I asked again and he nodded. I sighed and just brushed my hair on the top of my head. "Look, I need to leave. I will see you in the hospital where Reese is confined, how's that sound?" 

He sighed and just took the carkey from his pocket. "Ms. Manoban, please take care." He finally said and I gave him a smile before getting the key from him.

"Sorry about your car." I said and he just smiled, shaking his head. I finally left and get into his car, driving to the address Chae sent me. I wince a little from the pain in my shoulder as I increase the gear. God, this injury is a bitch. I kicked the accelerator to immediately get there. 

When I reached the address, I looked up to the familiar place. I pushed the car door closed and walked to ring the doorbell of Jimin's penthouse. A waited for a few moments before he opened up his gate.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking at him.

"Bathroom." He answered and shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "What did you do?" 

He giggled. "Nothing-- we just -- cuddled. Look, I know you're so protective about your best friend, Reese."

"Cut the bullcrap, Lexus. You know I'm not Reese." I said, making him pause and lifted the corner of his lips for a smirk.

"Of course, Hennessey." He finally said. He lifted his chin and gave me his familiar smug. 

I rolled my eyes and pushed his gate to walk inside. He just giggled and followed me inside. "God, I can't believe you really went back." He said. "When I saw you on the night of the exhibit, there is no way that would be Reese. You confirmed it when you exchanged her phone number for a glass of Bourbon." 

"Don't you dare say a word to Chae about this." I said, staring at him.

"Of course. I protect Horizon like how I protect my precious Viper." He said, making me roll my eyes and just get inside his home. I saw Chae's shoes scattered on the tiled floor, her bag and coat on his couch. I turned to look at him again, glaring at him this time.

He lifted his hands in the air. "We just kissed, I promise." He said and cheekily smiled. 

"You're still a fucking playboy." I said, making him giggle again. "Don't play with her. She's -- a virgin." 

He raised his eyebrows and agaped his lips. "Well-- uhm.. it's not that--" 

"Whatever." I said and heard the bathroom opened, Chae walking out from there with a fresh black hoodie jacket on her. "So?" I uttered, making her face so red. 

"We-- we uh--" She stuttered and gulped hard. Shifting her eyes to Jimin standing beside me. 

"Breakfast?" Jimin asked and looked at me with his typical smile that makes his eyes shaped like crescent moons. 

"No, we need to leave right now. Call Jennie. We'll go there. For some tea." I said, looking back at Chae. She raised her eyebrows, getting what I said. 

"Right. Uhm." Chae said and walks to get her bag. But she turned to Jimin, extending her palm. "My schedule." 

Jimin smiled and pulled something in his back pocket, giving her a page from her planner. "See you tonight." He said and smiled at her. No, not just smile. He flirted with her in front of me, I could puke. 

I scoffed. "Such a dick. You're really enjoying this, don't you?" 

Jimin shrugged. "I guess, I'll be seeing you often too, Reese." He said, smiling and raising his eyebrows on me. He's really enjoying this freaking show. 

I rolled my eyes and turned around to leave. "Whatever. Come on, Chae." I heard her footsteps followed me but Jimin caught her wrist, stopping her from leaving. 

"Hey." He called softly.

I looked at them and waited by the door. Jimin caressed her cheek with his fingers, her cheeks becoming more bright red with his face inches away from her. 

"Jimin." She called. "I have to go." She said, her eyes landed on his lips. I mean, he got some pretty lips and I wouldn't blame candy floss if she enjoyed his company last night. 

"I know." He said and moved to softy kiss her lips. He cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss. I watched how she blinked several times but didn't stop him though. She kisses back, even gripping on his side. But he eventually pulled back. "See you tonight. I'll call you." 

She licked her lower lip and stared at him. Oof, candy floss is whipped. She just nodded and looked at me, taking Jimin's arm from her waist. She finally walked away, getting out of the door. 

Jimin smiled at me again. What a fucking teaser. I narrowed my eyes on him and made a face. He just shrugged, looking very proud of what he did there. I raised my middle finger up before following candy floss out his house. 

"Candy floss." I called as she walks out the gate.

She turned around and sighed. "Don't ask, L." She said, making me smirk.

"I won't ask. Drive." I said and tossed her the car keys. She catch it and frowned as she looks at me. 

"You won't?" 

"I'm not your Mom. You can even have sex if you want to." I said, making her squirm.

"Stop! There's nothing like that happened last night!" She said and walks to the other side to get in the driver's seat. I just giggled and made myself comfortable in the shotgun. 

"Chae, that's fine. I am not going to ask if that's what will make you comfortable." I said as she turns on the engine and drive away. "Can you get me a new phone too? I lost mine." 

"Yeah, I will. Now tell me what happened to you." She said and glances at me. 

"Drive faster then. We have a lot to talk about. And I can't promise not to tell the others what I saw this morning." I said and looks at her with a teasing giggle.

"Stop." 


	21. Dodge Viper

"Viper. I found her. She's really back." I heard Lucid's voice against my speaker. I lifted myself up from the bed, making Reese sleepily groaned beside me. We just landed our flight here in Paris for her exhibit tonight and even though we are both exhausted, I still can't help not to touch her. That flight is probably my most favorite even though J really hate flying. I kissed her forehead and let her turn around, showing me her bare body. My eyes travelled down her spine and saw that tattoo again.

"I'll send it to your email." Lucid said again before hanging up. I released a heavy sigh and brushed my hair with my hands. I suddenly felt nervous. That first dinner night in ny yacht, I know she's ain't Reese. Maybe that is why I lost myself there. I was like a starving beast and devoured every part of her body.

Hennessey never mentioned that she had a sister. Well, it's because we never said anything about ourselves and just stick with our codenames and hidden identities in Horizon. When I saw Reese for the first time, I thought it was her. She was a regular patient of Hoseok-hyung and I asked her out right away. I tried to be as formal as I can to eventually ask her about Horizon. When I tried to ask her about Dodge Viper, Hennessey and Lamborghini, she didn't even flinch. And she acted like Horizon never happened in her life.

I thought it was one of barriers again. She always create these barriers around her to keep herself from everyone. Especially from me. And I let her do it. I let her make me believe that Horizon never happened. I let her hurt me again and again whenever she acted like she never knew me in her life.

That just fucking destroyed me.

I thought the Hennessey I knew completely changed into somebody else because I destroyed her too. And I thought, this was her revenge to hurt me back. And I kept her winning every single time. I always do.

I caressed this tattoo on her hip with my fingertips. If you are really Hennessey, please let me in.

But I had to make sure. Maybe that is why Reese looks completely different from that day I saw her in my gym at home. Hennessey has always been a fan of boxing and her sister is not. I have seen a lot of signs. But I still needed to see the truth with my own eyes.

I get up from the bed to get a quick shower. When I finished preparing, I immediately took my laptop and put it in my bagpack. I was wearing my wrist watch when Reese suddenly lifted her head, looking up to me.

"You're leaving already?" She asked, combing her bangs with her fingers. "What time is it?"

I smiled and sits on the side of the bed. "It's still early. I just need to check some reports. You can sleep more. I'll be back in an hour." I said and gently kissed her lips.

"Okay." She mumbled and goes back to sleep. I pulled the blanket to cover her shoulder and caressed her hair. Please, let it be you this time. I kissed her hair once again before leaving.

I felt like my heart is racing like how I race with my sports car in the middle of the night. I get into the hotel's café and ordered myself a coffee before sitting on the corner of the place. I opened my bag and pulled my laptop out of it. I released another heavy sigh before opening the screen. My eyes saw that one notification sent by Lucid. I gulped hard and hovered my mouse pointer to click it open.

I clicked the attachment, opening it too.

_Scanning._

I am fucking nervous that my legs involuntarily shake under the table. And then, there it is.

**Pranpriya 'Lalisa' Manoban and Kunpimook 'Bambam' Bhuwakul.**

My Hennessey and Lamborghini.

I brushed my lips with my shaking hands as I stare at their faces on my screen. She's really back. She's back after 10 years.

10 fucking years.

Lalisa.

Her real name is Lalisa.

I released a shaky breath and brushed my hands on my hair. I scrolled a few more pages and knew that Reese is still in the US to recover. But why would Hennessey pretend to be her sister? What kind of leverage does she has to endure this time? Why did Hennessey accept that? What made her accept that?

But _fuck_.

Hennessey is back. It was her. It was her who was with me in that yacht. 10 years later and she can still take my breath away. 10 years later and she's still the one I wanted even though she had broken me apart, completely. And my realizations hit me like an avalanche. Reese is not her. Reese never pretended to forget something she never had. She didn't know about Horizon because she was never a part of it.

"Coffee?" I heard a familiar voice. My secretary gave me a smile with my cup of coffee. She carefully placed it in front of me and sat on the opposite chair. "Based on how you looked, I'm guessing this is all about your Hennessey."

"Jieun, drop it." I said and closed my laptop. Her relevance to this company is too valuable that is why I cannot just fire her. She was one of Dad's wisest people in this business and she knows that. I keep people if they are useful. The way we treat each other professionally is beyond diplomatic but our other sides doesn't tell otherwise.

She was a Stallion after all.

"I guessed it right." She said and smiled. "That vulnerability on your face only shows up if it's about Hennessey. I thought you'll never find out."

"You knew about this?" I asked, frowning.

"Of course. I'm a Stallion, remember?" She answered and took a sip from her own coffee. "Hennessey is a dark horse. She was indeed one of the best racers back on her days. Everyone wanted her. Even Stallion. But then, you got her wrapped around your finger. Well, she got you wrapped around hers too. You collapsed into nothing when she left." She continued, making me clench my jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, leaning on the table to move closer to her.

She smirked. "You never asked." She answered. "Besides, why would you ask for help from the one who's on the top of the chain? Your pride doesn't falter like that. But the irony is making you irrelevant until at this time. You don't even have the balls to race again, Viper. Hennessey killed that part of you. So keep crawling back in the chain. Maybe you'll get lucky." She continued and finally left.

I did not say anything again and balled my fist as I sink that in my head. Horizon fell indeed when Lambo and Hennessey left me. Thank God, Lucid stayed by my side all these years. I never stepped into my treasure box in years. I can't go back. And Jieun's right. I'm a coward.

I woke up from my daydream about Horizon when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw Lucid's familiar digits on my screen.

"Lucid." I called.

"You're not going to tell her, right?" He asked, without even mentioning the woman I have been looking for 10 years.

I brushed my hand on my face and heavily sighed. "Should I?"

"No, are you crazy? You just found her. Are you going to lose her again?" He said. Maybe even rolling his eyes on me right now.

"Tell me why I can't tell her."

"Look, if I have to remind you, Hennessey is a reckless decision maker. She'll leave in a snap. I'm telling you." He said, making me nod. "Let her be with -- Jungkook this time. Not with Viper. You know he's a toxic to her. Maybe, if she knew you better, she won't leave you just like that."

Jungkook, not Viper.

That echoed in my head. As much as I hate removing a part of myself, I know Lucid got a point. I don't fucking get it why they all think that Jungkook and Viper are two different persons. But somehow, it's hard to admit that that's true too. I had done terrible things to Hennessey. I was too obsessed about being Viper and I lost myself in the process.

I bite my lower lip and rested my elbow on the table. "Fuck. You're right. She won't even last a day if I am not going to play along with her game." I answered, opening my laptop again and looking at her picture there.

"She's doing this for her sister. You have to let her do it." Lucid said again and my eyes shifted to my wife, Reese. "And I just got my sister back. Don't make me lose her again."

"We won't lose her again, Lucid. I promise." I said and heard him sigh.

"Just don't shove Horizon down her throat. I know you value Horizon too and you wanted to get it back to where it was. But we won't survive if you lose her again. We are on a dumpshit, Viper. You know that." He said again. This kid is the only one who makes me sane, to be honest.

"I know, I get you kid. I promise I won't mess this up. I'll keep her as long as I can." I said and looks outside; the Eiffel Tower looks beautiful from here.

"Better keep that, Viper." He answered and finally hang up. I bite my lower lip and finally walked back to our suite room. When I get there, Nessey is on the balcony wearing that silk red polo shirt I was wearing this morning. Her hair is messily tied on the top of her head as she sips on her cup of tea.

My eyes travelled on her long legs to her tiny waist. I dropped my bag on the floor and made big steps to wrap my arms around her waist, sniffing her familiar smell.

"You look gorgeous." I whispered, making her giggle. She turned around and rested her back against the balcony.

"It was the Eiffel Tower. I think you're looking at her." She said and tipped her toes to kiss me.

"Nah, you're my kind of Eiffel Tower." I answered and kissed her again. Her hands trailed on my nape, tangling her fingers on my hair. She hummed against my lips when I pulled her closer to me. Jesus, she's making me crazier in a minute.

I parted and took the tea cup from her. "Enough tea. I want you so bad." I said breathlessly and lifted her up, putting the cup on the table. Her legs wrapped around my waist and carefully lay her on the bed.

This is her.

My Nessey.

She moaned against my lip when I pressed myself harder against her. Her hands pulled off my leather jacket and throw it on the floor.

"God, you're so needy today." She mumbled against my lips and I can't help not to chuckle.

"You're irresistible." I answered, making her giggle back. She rolled us on bed, taking over me.

"Hold your dick, Kookie. Your Mom invited us for lunch. We only have a few more minutes to prepare." I said, making me roll my eyes and sit on the bed to reach for her lips again. I felt her smile against my lips but responded anyway.

"Fucking cockblockers." I whispered, making her laugh this time.

"It won't be. If you'll fuck me in the shower." She answered, making me smile.

"Gladly." I answered and lifted her up the bed, leading us to the bathroom. 

🐰

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek when we arrived the restaurant. I also watched how Mom kissed Nessey's cheek before letting us sit by the table. 

"My, my. Reese, what can I say. You really look stunning today." Mom said, making her smile and lower her gaze like how Reese would actually react.

"Thank you, Mom." She politely answered. "I guess the recovery in the US worked perfectly." 

I managed a smile as I stare at her. I hope Reese is really doing well in the US. I wanted to see her too but I am too occupied with the thought that Nessey is actually with me right now. 

All this time.

"I am excited for the exhibit tonight. Can you tell me about the theme you planned for this?" Mom asked, making her flinch on her seat. I noticed how she bites her lower lip, trying to process what to tell Mom.

"Mom, it's a secret for now. Don't spoil. I'm planning to bid too." I said, saving her there. She met my eyes and released a relieved sigh. 

"Really? You're going to bid too?" Mom asked, looking at me. I never bid on any of Reese's exhibits. But this time, it's special. I have to purchase for tonight, for Nessey. 

"Yeah, Taehyungie-hyung told me that the pieces are magnificent. I am curious too." I answered and looked at Nessey beside me who just became quiet as she sips on her soup. I reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it. "You always paints the most beautiful pieces anyway." I said and gave me a smile. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead and noticed how Mom smiled at that.

"Are you also planning to give me a grandchild too? I have been waiting for too long, Kookie. Give me a grandchild." Mom said, making me drop my jaw. 

"Mom, not at this time." I said and turned to Nessey who just scratched her forehead with that. "Let's take it one step at a time, yeah?" 

"Well. I just noticed. You became closer." Mom said, staring at Neesey. She flutter her eyes and just smiled again. I didn't know she could be this -- soft. And I am honestly enjoying her trying to be softer than her usual self. I mean, that side of her that I witnessed back in Horizon. 

"Yeah, I noticed too." Nessey answered and lifted her hand intertwined with mine from under the table. "He wouldn't even let me eat in peace." 

Mom shifted her eyes to our holding hands and sweetly smiled. "I am so happy to see you like this, hunnie." She said and touched Nessey's chin. 

I smiled and stared at her. She just nodded and lowered her gaze. I noticed that her cheeks are crimson red. She looked like she's genuinely flustered about what is happening. 

My eyes suddenly diverted to someone standing by the lightpost. He is in a thick black coat and his head is covered with a huge hat. He nodded to me and then left. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my napkin and wiped my lips with it. 

"Let me make a quick phone call." I said and looked at the two ladies in front of me. 

"What? You're leaving?" Nessey asked, looking at me. 

"I'll be quick, I promise." I said and squeezed her hand before standing up from my chair. 

"I just came in, my younger brother." I suddenly heard Jisoo-noona's voice as she walks closer to our table.

"Jisoo-unnie." Nessey called and stands up too. She smiled at her and walked to give her a hug. I guess she knew it too. 

"I will be quick. I just need to make a phone call." I said and kissed my older sister's hair before striding out the restaurant. I saw that man in his thick trench coat and followed him on the opposite alley. I looked around the busy streets of Paris if I could spot some racers too. Some of them met my gazes and gave me short nods.

The _Crimsons_. 

I have to speak to Taehyung. I don't feel good about this. I turned to an empty alley and saw that same man who is now busy with his tobacco. 

"Draco." I called.

He exhaled the smoke in the air and smiled at me. "Viper." He called back. "I see you're with Hennessey." 

"She's not Hennessey." I answered, moving closer to him. "She's my wife." 

"Stop denying it. It won't be long until the Continental will know she's back." He answered, making me hiss a silent curse. "They wanted her so bad. And if you will not give her to them, Horizon will be buried to the ground." 

"As if I could be buried more than I am now. Horizon is dying, Draco. You know that." I answered, glancing at the busy highway.

"But you got Hennessey." Draco answered. "Consider joining Crimson. My lines are always open for you." He said and finally turned his heels to walk away. I brushed my hands over my head and kicked the dumpster next to me. 

Fuck. 

I can't just give her up.  
She's mine. 


	22. Dodge Viper (2)

I am staring at Nessey from the balcony and she is absolutely stunning tonight. She is busy talking to everyone she doesn't know and Reese's Secretary is guiding her about every guest. She didn't lie when she said she'll wear a turtle neck to hide those marks I left from the love making we did from Seoul to Paris. I scoffed to myself and realized how starving I was for her. I can't even tell how many times I had touched her for the last 2 days. Saying I was a hungry beast is even an understatement.

"Yah. Did you miss your wife that much? You have been staring at her for a while now." I heard Taehyung said as he draped his arm over my shoulders. He handed me a glass of wine and I just smiled and take it.

"She's not Reese, hyung. That was Hennessey." I said, watching him raise his eyebrows on me.

"Right. You have been saying that for the past 3 years since you knew her." He answered and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean it this time. All I thought was Nessey is doing it on purpose. That she's just trying to make me suffer about forgetting Horizon. That she married me for revenge." I explained, making him shake his head with what I was saying. "She has a twin."

Taehyung paused. Then looked down on my wine, getting it from me. "Okay, enough wine for you tonight." He said, turning his heels to leave.

"No, no, no." I said and pulled him to the balcony of the building. "I swear, it's the truth. Lucid told me this morning."

He watched me again. Then gave me back my wine. "You better not be shitting me on this, Junggoo." He said and drinks on his wine. "Do you have any idea how this would spread like wildfire?"

"Yeah. That's what I am talking about. I saw Draco this morning too." I said, making him pause in drinking his wine again.

"What the fuck, Jeon Jungkook. I just knew that Nessey is back and you told me that you met a Crimson? Are you out of your damn mind?" He said, pulling me by the corner of the balcony, away from the crowd.

"I don't know how they knew. But it wasn't only them. Stallion knew about it. And I won't be surprised if Koshara will too." I answered, making him touch his forehead.

"Oh, God. I need to get drunk tonight." He said and released a heavy sigh. Then, he looked at me. "Give her up."

"No! Are you crazy?! I will never give her up! I just got her back!" I exclaimed, even throwing my arms in the air.

"Jungkook-ah. You know what will happen if they knew this right? Continental will do everything to get her." He said and gulped down all the remaining wine from his glass.

"If we have to pretend that we didn't know she's Nessey, she won't drop the acting too." I said and drinks on my wine again. "She is doing this for Reese. Her sister. And I won't ruin that. She will leave again if she thinks I knew."

"No, she won't. You just said she's doing this for her sister." Taehyung said. I looked away and clenched my jaw. He didn't have to slap that truth on my face. "She came back for her, not for you."

I sighed. "She's back. That's what matters, right?"

He stared at me. "Don't ruin her again, Junggoo."

"I-- I won't."

"What's with the long faces?" We suddenly heard Namjoon's voice as he walks closer to us, handing another glass of wine to his younger brother.

"Nessey's back." Taehyung said, getting the same reaction from the older. "And that lady down there? That wasn't Reese. Apparently, Hennessey came back to pretend like her twin sister. Are your hearing this, hyung? I can't even deal with this." He continued as Namjoon tries to sink that in.

"W-what? Reese has a twin?" Namjoon repeated and looked at me. I just nodded and took my phone to show him the information that Lucid sent me this morning.

"I am not shitting you guys, this time. I didn't expect her to have a sister. I thought Reese is Nessey all these time." I said and drinks on my wine again.

"I can't believe Lucid got these information." Namjoon answered with his eyes still fixed on my phone.

"He looked for her in years. And what a coincidence that he found her this time. She has been flying here in Seoul for a couple of times." I answered and took the phone from Namjoon after he scrolled through it.

"Anybody knows?" He asked, sipping on his wine.

"Crimson and Stallion." Taehyung answered for me. Namjoon cursed and drinks again on his wine too. "See, I told you. Nessey coming back is everyone's nightmare." He told me and raised an eyebrow.

"Not for me." I said and drinks on my wine. "She'll be Horizon's last chance in the chain."

"If she still wants to be in Horizon." Taehyung said, making me release a frustrated sigh.

Shit, that's true.

Taehyung might be spending more time with Jennie Kim again. He keeps on spilling teas tonight.

"I will check the agency's database to block her information. Damn, I didn't know she's Thai. Maybe that's why I can't see any of her information here in Korea. Getting into the international database takes forever." Namjoon-hyung said and looks at me. "Lucid is pretty good, huh."

"Yeah, he is. She's his only family, remember?" I said and he nodded.

"His dedication is astonishing. He has been with you for years. You got to give him that. His loyalty to you is like a family too." He said and drinks on his wine again.

"Yeah." I agreed and looks on my unfinished wine.

"Now, can we at least enjoy this exhibit? I spent a fortune for this." He said and rolled his eyes.

"I'll bid." I said, making them both raise their eyebrows.

"Wow, the effect that Nessey can do." Namjoon-hyung said and shrugged.

"I'll go downstairs." I said and walks in the building. I saw her sitting by the bar counter, talking to Jimin. Will he notice it? He should, right? They're in the same gang and spent time together too.

I went downstairs to finally meet her. She has been busy in entertaining Reese's guests. And I assume Secretary Chae is helping her throughout. There is no way she didn't know she's not Reese. My older sister Jisoo looked like she knows with those meaningful gazes she gave her this lunch we had. And there is no way Jennie didn't know it too. At least Nessey has some people to help her out. That relieved me.

I walked behind the huge canvases of the paintings and finally spotted her holding her phone. I grabbed her wrist, my arm supported her waist as I get her away from the crowd. She released a small squeal and landed my lips against hers. I pressed her back against the wall, making sure her head will not bump against it. So, I placed my hand at the back of her head as I capture her for a kiss. I felt her smiled through the kiss and responded.

God, she tasted so good.

I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer. She tasted like whiskey. There is no way Jimin won't know it's her.

"Whiskey." I whispered as we parted.

"Where were you?" She asked, turning to look at the crowd but pulled me closer. I smiled, hearing that. I think my heart jumped knowing that she has been waiting for me.

I kissed her again, even humming as I devour more of her lips. God, I love the way she tastes. "Miss me already?" I teased, making her roll her eyes.

"Your Mom will be here in any moment. You have to be here." She answered, making me confused for a second there. Right, she's trying to play Reese. But then, I remembered how I asked her in the plane about the pretentions. Shit, I was really serious about that.

I was trying to convince myself that Reese might still be acting about not knowing about Horizon. But because of of the way she's letting me touch her in my yacht and in the plane, I thought she's already breaking that barrier between us. But then, it wasn't like that. She's not Reese. She is my Nessey. And I wanted her to think that I am in love with her. For real.

I gulped hard before speaking again. "Reese." I called. I have to pretend that I still think she's Reese. But I don't have to pretend that I am in love with Nessey for real, right? "I am serious about what I said in the plane. Let's quit the pretentions." I found myself saying the most stupid thing I could think of.

Oh, _fuck_.

What the hell did I just --

I watched her blinked several times and I thought in an instant, I saw my Nessey in there. That stare she always gives me whenever I say that I am in love with her. That look never changed all these years. Her eyes sparkle like an entire galaxy before me.

"J-jungkook." She called and looked away. Right, she had to pretend too. "This is all of a sudden."

I cupped her face and pressed our foreheads together. "I know." I answered and brush my thumb against her cheek. "I'll give you time then. Let's wander Paris tomorrow. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 8. I will be waiting." I continued, taking the opportunity to take her out. To let her know me. Me, as Jungkook. Not as Viper.

And maybe..

Maybe I can change her mind.

Maybe, Lucid is right.

"Wait, are you going somewhere tonight?" She suddenly asked, her voice sounded a little urgent. "You should be in here." She said again and gripped on my coat.

I lifted a smile as I stare at her. She just made my heart flutter. I didn't know it would feel like this to be wanted. I released a giggle. I just can't stop it. "I am not going anywhere." I said and caught my sister with her friends by the corner, watching us. They'll definitely won't make me spend the night with her.

"I won't be beside you though. Because I'll bid. And I know my Noona will take you away from me tonight. As much as I want to touch you again, your friends bought this night to be with you." I said, making her pout.

Why is she trying to be cute right now?

"Just-- don't go anywhere else." She said and looks up to me.

Wha- what is she doing? If I could only take her away from here now, I could've done it in a blink of an eye. I watched her play with my tie and I released another giggle.

"You bet." I answered before pulling her for another kiss. She responded right away, making me lost in her kisses. I felt her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her too, wishing I could keep her like this for real.

I pulled back, meeting Jimin eyes by the bar counter. He smirked and shake his head. I gotta talk to that guy.

"No." Nessey whined and pulled me again for a kiss. I can't help not to giggle against her lips but kissed back regardless. A needy Nessey would definitely be my favorite. But I pulled back again, making her bite her lower lip.

God, she's just amazing.

"I have to go. I will know your answer tomorrow." I said and she just nodded while she brushes my lips. I caressed her cheek before finally letting her go and made my way to meet Jimin. I brushed my hair and lips. I'm pretty sure it looks swollen because of that make out session I had with Nessey in the corner of the room. If I could, I wouldn't stop and touch her again instead.

"I know, you need a drink." Jimin said and placed a glass of whiskey by the bar counter.

I smiled and just took a sip of it. "Yeah. I know you saw that." I said and he rolled his eyes before calling another bartender to get in the counter.

"I have to talk to you. Come with me." He said, taking off his apron and unbuttoning his sleeves to pull it on his elbows. I finished my glass of whiskey before following him through the crowd. I made a few greetings before finally proceeding outside the building. A black Ferrari is parked not too far from where we are.

"Hyung, who was that?" I asked but he only gave me short nod, making me follow him as we passed through the alley. A few more sports car are parked by the street side. "What is this all about?" I asked him again.

"I don't know. You tell me, Viper." He said, calling me in my codename. "Was it true? That woman you were kissing a while ago is not Reese?" He asked again, his hands on his hips.

"I tasted whiskey in her mouth. The moment you gave her a glass of Bourbon, you should've known right away." I answered, my eyes fixed on the drivers behind those wheels. "Who are these people?"

"Scavengers. They want to race against Hennessey." He said, making me shake my head. "Nessey got a reputation, you know that. The news about her racing for others when she's still a minor spread like a damn disease. She has a crown on her head. If they win against her, they will get an instant rank in the chain. With just one win, Viper."

"Bullshit, Hennessey is not racing tonight." I answered, shifting my eyes to a woman approaching.

"Hi, Viper. Long time, no see." She greeted, making me raise my eyebrows.

"I don't think I know you." I answered, looking at the other three ladies behind her.

"Solar." She said and smirked. "There's no way you would know me. You stopped racing 8 years ago. What a pity." She said and giggled with her friends. "I want Hennessey. Tell her I want a race."

"Hennessey is not in here." I answered. "That woman is not her. She's my wife."

She giggled. "And you expect me to believe that? Bring her out or we get in." She said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." We suddenly heard Taehyung's voice behind us.

"I am here. In a phone call, you will be in jail." Namjoon said and smiled at them.

"Don't make this more complicated than it actually is." Solar said, glaring at me this time. "If we know she's back, why wouldn't the Crimson?"

"How about a race against me, huh?" Jimin said and moved a step forward. "If you are that desperate to race against Hennessey, why not race against me first? If I can't beat her, there is no way you could."

"Lexus, she's mine." I said, looking at him.

"Let me race. I need a little distraction tonight." Taehyung said as he spins his carkey on his finger.

"Back off you, two. There's no way you will be caught drunk driving tonight. I will race." Jimin said, making Taehyung raise his two hands and walks back.

"I wouldn't embarass myself bailing you out in a police station in Paris. I only came here for an exhibit." Namjoon answered and shrugged.

"Fine." I agreed.

"So, what's the deal?" Jimin asked and looks at Solar. "I can give you my Bugatti. I think you badly need it?" He said, making the ladies look at each other.

"Fine. We will take your Bugatti if I win." Solar said and looks at Jimin. "What's your deal, pretty boy?"

"If I win, no race challenges for Horizon until we go back to Seoul." Jimin said, racing his chin as he looks at them. They met gazes again. Probably contemplating about the deal.

"Deal?" Jimin asked.

"Deal." Solar finally answered and get inside her car. Jimin turned around to walk to his car.

"Hyung." I called, walking behind him.

"For Christ's sake, Viper. Call me Lexus." He hissed, making sure nobody heared that. "I will take care of this. Don't you lay a hand on a steering wheel. You've had enough drinks tonight."

"I'll be a cargo." I said again, making him stop and look at me. "Come on. I have to feel the race again."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Fine."

We finally reached his black Bugatti and immediately get inside. Jimin drove away, following the red Ferrari car. I gripped on my thigh and pushed myself against my seat.

"Are you sure you can win this?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I always race, Viper. And I won't slip a chance winning it in Paris." He answered and turned to a silent road next to the Red Ferrari. I turned my head and saw the lady called Solar. She also has a cargo. It was a lady that has black straight hair and squinty eyes.

Taehyung walks in the middle of the road. "Ready?" He asked, pointing Solar. She smiled and stepped on her accelerator, making her Ferrari roared in the middle of the night.

"Set?" Taehyung asked and pointed Jimin. He raised his one eyebrow and making his engine screams in its perfect roar.

I looked at the road with the aesthetic light posts of the Paris street. I gulped hard and gripped on my thighs. When was the last time I was in a race? Yes, I can't even remember. The adrenaline in my throat is like the first race I had when I was 19.

"Go!"


	23. Dodge Viper (3)

I held my breath the moment Jimin stepped on his accelerator. I pressed my back against his seat and released a heavy sigh as I watch the passing of each lightpost before my eyes. Multiple cars are before us but Jimin managed to get over them, leading the race.

"Oh, fuck." I whispered and gulped hard.

"You okay?" Jimin asked, turning to me.

"Yah! Eyes on the road!" I exclaimed, making him giggle and turn to a curve, avoiding the huge bus in front of us. He increased his gear and switched pedals. Those familiar sounds of pedal kicks and gear movements felt nostalgic. The running numbers on the screen can even make me choke my breath.

"Hold tight, we're drifting." He said, decreasing his gear and turned the handbrake. I firmly closed my eyes when I heard the tires screeched against the road. When I opened my eyes, we are in a less crowded road. I saw the Red Ferrari behind us through the rearview mirror. "Fuck, did you just close your eyes?" Jimin asked, making me turn my head to look at him.

"What?"

He shake his head with that familiar smug on his face and just increased his gear again. The RPM of his car increasing to 130km/h. "You should wake up that sleeping racer inside of you." He said and gets his both hands on the steering wheel.

The Red Ferrari is slowly approaching us. I watched Jimin's fingers rubbed his nitro buttons and turned to Solar beside us. He winked at her before turning on his nitros, making me press my back harder against my seat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I whispered and gripped on my seatbelt tighter. My eyes caught that familiar blonde hair of Taehyung by the end of the road. A couple of racers are also waiting at the end. Jimin made another drift, turning his car around before stopping right in front of him.

"Easy win." He said and smiled.

"First win in Paris." Jimin answered and looked at me. "Yah, are you okay?" He asked, touching my chest.

I didn't answer right away and tried to calm my breathing. "Fuck." I whispered again before looking at him. "T-that was am-amazing."

He laughed. "You missed a lot, Viper." He answered and unbuckled his seatbelt to get off his car. I also unbuckled my seatbelt and met Taehyung as I get off too.

"You okay?" He asked, cupping my face. "You looked fucking pale." He said, making me release a short giggle. I draped my arm on his shoulder for me not to collapse with my shaking knees.

"I haven't been in a race for years, hyung." I whispered making him laugh and tussled my hair.

"You'll survive, Jungkookie." He whispered back as we watch the Red Ferrari finally arrived. Jimin is leaning against his car and waited for her to get off her car.

"Deal granted." She said, making Jimin nod and walk to her who also leaned against her hood.

"That was a fun race." We heard him said and took her hand, putting the Bugatti car key on her open palm. "This will serve as a gift. I will look forward for you to go back in Seoul and race against me again." He said and pulled her waist to land his lips against hers.

Taehyung and I met gazes and rolled our eyes. "Of course, he had to do that." Taehyung breathes. "I can't believe he's giving me advices about Jennie. Can you see how much of a player he is?"

I shake my head and just turned to Namjoon who is in his Range Rover. He also rolled his eyes with that familiar sight. Great, at least we have a ride back to the exhibit.

"Bye, Sunshine." Jimin said and finally walked away with his lips stained with her red lipstick. He turned to us and pointed to Namjoon's car. "Come on, I have a party to take care of." He said and gets on the shotgun. Taehyung and I gets on the backseat and Namjoon finally drove away.

"How many more minutes before the bidding starts?" I asked, glancing at my wrist watch.

"The bidding is on-going." Namjoon answered. "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay." I answered and pulled my tie, trying to ignore my shaking legs and sweating hands. The aftermath of the race is still in my nerves.

"Our Viper is shaking, y'all." Taehyung teased, making Jimin turn to look at us on the backseat.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not shaking, hyung." I answered and wipes my palms against my pants.

Jimin giggled. "Can you believe he closed his eyes when I drifted?"

"He did?" Taehyung asked and looks at me.

"Look, Jungkook. If you wanted to keep Nessey, you should seriously need to get yourself together. You can't even race at this point." Namjoon said, meeting my eyes on the rearview mirror.

I gulped hard. "I'll work on it." I answered, gaining another glance from Taehyung beside me.

"Look, Junggoo. I understand how important Hennessey is for you but I honestly think that it's not right that you have to force going back to being Viper just because she's back." He said, making lower my gaze.

"She's a huge part of Viper, hyung. Viper wouldn't exist if Hennessey wouldn't too." I answered making my hyungs release a heavy sigh. They witnessed how devastated I had become when Horizon fell. I lived for Horizon back then. But when she left, she took the life out of me just like that.

The whole ride became quiet after that. They know it's always a sensitive topic if it's Hennessey. They almost think I was crazy with all the things I was saying about Reese pretending not to know about me and Horizon. I was not only trying to convince them but also myself that she was her. And that time will come that she'll drop the lying and finally let Hennessey live again.

Apparently, that is not the case.

We finally reached the building where the exhibit is being held and I jog back inside to atleast have a look of the on-going auction. I dropped my jaw when I saw this huge painting up for bidding. It was Reese. No, it's not.

It's Hennessey.

Her eyes looks taunting, laying on a silk red bedding with only a white blanket covering her body.

"6 million dollars for the painting _Mirrored_." I heard the host asked, waving his flag. My eyes shifted to the person who has the last bid. It's Mom. She bid 6 million dollars? "Any more bid this time? Anyone who can top that?" The host asked again.

I looked at Namjoon behind me and gave me the flag he is holding. "Come on, top that." He said and I smiled, taking it.

"No, I'll double that." I answered and walked in the middle of the venue. "12 million dollars." I said, making sure the whole room will hear it. The spot light transferred over me and Nessey's gaze shifted on me. It took her a little while to stare at me before she looked at Chae beside her and took a sticker to mark the painting sold. Then took a token before finally walking to me.

I am deeply mesmerized as I watch her walk towards me. Because all I remember was her turning back on me as she runs away. I can't even tell how many times she actually tried to run away from me. Those times when she lets go of my hand rather than pulling me closer flooded my head. But right now, I am watching her walk to me, looking stunning like she already is. But-- in a little fancier look. I fell in love with her tattered jeans and oversized band shirts and bucket hats. And I never minded how sloppy our kisses are after drinking bottles of whiskey in my car. We were a perfect mess. And I am completely drawn with it.

I intently watch her pin the token on my coat, fixing her beautiful eyes on it as she presses her palm against my chest. "That was an insane amount of money." She breathes and smiles.

I touched her chin to finally meet my eyes, starving for her attention. "The painting is worth it. But I could pay for my life to keep you beside me." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist. I watched how her eyes flashed those familiar sparkles that I used to see when we were younger. The amount of emotions that we invested on our connection in Horizon is still here.

I can feel it.

I cupped her cheek, caressing it with my thumb. "I love you." I whispered, her eyes blinking several times. She was about to say something but I touched her lips, not even letting her slip a single word. "No." I whispered. "You don't have to say anything." I said and smiled. "Just let me do this." I moved closer to gently reach her lips.

She didn't moved her lips at first. But I pulled her closer, even making her tip her toes to kiss her more. I slowly moved my lips against hers until I felt her hands finally made their way on my shoulders to my neck. She finally responded, her fingers tangling on the hair on the back of my head.

I don't even care how those cheers around us went louder. What matters to me is her.

My Hennessey.

The auction finally ended but the after party finally started. The music is blaring against the huge speakers around the whole room. Everyone is busy with their drinks and drunk conversations. But I found myself admiring how beautiful this lady in front of me. Her back is pressed against the bar counter, my other hand rested against it and the other wrapped on her waist while our mouths that tasted like whiskey are too busy in our kiss.

"Can you like stop kissing for 2 seconds, you two?" I heard the voice of my older sister, making us part and look at her.

"Noona, let me spend more time with her. I know you got this night. So please, don't stop me with the kissing." I answered, making Nessey giggle and press her forehead against my chest.

Jisoo rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say kid, I haven't seen my best friend in weeks. Give her to me." She said and gets Nessey's wrist.

I giggled and meets her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, caressing her cheek with my thumb while the rest of my palm is cupping her neck.

She nodded. "8am. Eiffel Tower." She answered and gave me another quick kiss before letting Jisoo pull her away from me.

"Jin-hyung and the rest is in the suite room. You got some scolding to swallow, kid." I heard Jimin said from the counter.

"You told him about the race?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, but that man has his own ways in knowing things. Get your ass off here. He might spare you if you won't make him wait." Jimin answered making me release a frustrated sigh and just walk to the suite room.

"Hyung." I called and pushed the door open. I saw Namjoon and Taehyung sitting on the opposite couch.

"Sit." Jin said, making me hiss a silent curse and occupy the empty sit next to Taehyung. He poured me a glass of whiskey and I just took it without any word.

"Uhm, Jimin-hyung told me you were looking for me." I started, making him raise his one eyebrow. "Hyung, I wasn't even driving."

"Ah. So you know it was about the race, you punk." He finally answered and sips on his brandy. "Didn't I tell you that even a simple roar of a sports car could trigger?"

I brushed my lips with my hand. "Yes. But I survived. See? I wasn't having any panic attacks unlike the last time."

"He was shaking so bad." Taehyung suddenly said beside me.

I shifted my eyes on him. "Hyung! I thought you were on my side!"

"I am. But you have to consider listening to your doctor, Junggoo." He answered and tussled my hair.

I pouted and turned back to Jin. "Hyung, I promise. I survived it. Ask Jimin-hyung. I was his cargo."

"A cargo! Exactly! You were his cargo, Jeon Jungkook!" Jin exclaimed, taking off his spectacles and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Do I have to remind you about the accident 7 years ago? You almost died, for God sake!"

"Jin-hyung, calm down. You said you're going to be calm." Namjoon said from the other side of the round couch.

I bite my lower lip and lowered my gaze. He's right. I almost died on my last race, thinking I could lift my gang with my own shoulders. When Horizon fell 2 years after Lambo and Hennessey left, I tried to save it by racing against anyone I could get into. I was a desperate leader to save his people.

I was drunk when I agreed to that race. And the last thing I could remember, my hood is in flames, my nose is filled with the smell of the burning engine and my ears are hearing these muffled screams from my older hyungs calling out my name as they pull me out of my wrecked car.

When I finally woke up, that's when I knew that I was in a coma for almost 5 months. Jin was there throughout. He put my life in his hands and probably prayed every night to someone he never believed in but for me, he did. And I completely understand how worried he is for me right now. I haven't been in a race since then. Horizon was in abyss. I lost my people. And also my tenacity in racing. I was in a deep trauma because of the accident. I wasn't able to drive my own car for years. But eventually learned to overcome it with the help of these older guys in my life.

I honestly couldn't live without them. And for years, I have forgotten Horizon too, not until I knew Reese in a company dinner. The sleeping Viper suddenly woke up with just a simple glance from her. I was ecstatic when I saw her and even pulled her in a tight hug, getting her caught off guard. That's when the convincing of myself started that Reese was just doing that to get back on me.

"I know, I was unstable for a very long time, hyung." I finally speak up after a long silence in the room. "But I have to go back. I have to learn again about who I was."

Jin didn't answer and just sips on his drink. "I shouldn't have agreed with the pretending in the first place. I know this will fuck you up again."

I frowned. "Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah, I know." He answered.

"And you hid it from me?"

"You deadass know why I had to, Jungkook. Now, don't you dare slap your morals on my face because I did this to protect you." He said, making me release a sigh and just drinks on my whiskey. "As much I hate to admit that Hennessey is the only one who can get you back to your old self, you have to end these pretentions now. If you don't, I will." Jin said, making me lift my back from the couch.

"Hyung, I just got her back!" I rebutted. "If I tell her, she'll leave again!"

"Then it's a win-win for everyone. If the Continental knew that you are keeping her, the chasing will start again. I can't let you race with your damn condition, Jungkook. Don't test me." He answered and finished his glass of brandy before getting up from his seat and walks out the room.

"Hyung." I called and looks at Taehyung beside me. He gave me a small smile and tapped my head.

"We will talk to him. Just-- let him steam off his temper." He answered and looks at Namjoon. I shifted my eyes to the older man and he just released a heavy sigh after drinking from his glass.

"Jin-hyung just wants you to be okay. He felt like a parent to you. He had sleepless nights when you were in a coma and the pressure of being a novice in his field at that time added over his shoulders. He worked so hard to get you in his patient's list to make sure you are well monitored. To make sure you'll live." He said and I lowered my gaze with that. He always say the right things at the right time.

"But I understand how important Horizon and Hennessey is for you. That part of you is buried in a long time and I can't imagine the control that you had endure to not to lost yourself again. You work with cars for years. I'm pretty sure at one point of your second life, you craved to race again." Namjoon continued and I stared at him with my heavy heart. "I'll talk to him. Maybe about telling Nessey that you already know."

I released a heavy sigh and nodded.

"But then again, don't test that man. He's unpredictable sometimes." Namjoon said and I just nodded, this time lifting my lips for a smile.

"Just don't push yourself too much. And let Jin-hyung gets his head cleared out. He was just scared for you. You know you're his favorite." Taehyung said, making me release a soft giggle.

"Thank you guys. Really."

'"We got you, kid." 


	24. Hidden Chapter: Hennessey

"Lamborghini?" I heard my best friend Bambam said and paused from turning the wrench he is holding.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself every single damn time, Bambam?" I groaned and get off the hood of the other car parked in front of his apartment. "You will be called Lamborghini. I'll keep my codename Hennessey and this guy, this guy that I met 2 days ago will be called Dodge Viper." I explained as I watch him wash his hands. "He told me that he needs people. Those who can race. And damn we can, Bambam. This is the shot that we have been waiting for."

"Lali, you are in Koshara. You just can't leave there like that. Do you want your body floating in Han River the next day? You're seriously asking for your death day, you dumbass." Bambam answered and wipes his hands with that clean towel hanging on his neck.

"I know, Bamie. It's race in, race out. I can get out if they will let me drive. I am so sick of Ash in making me a damn cargo when I can even drive better than his girlfriend. I just have to take the wheel." I said and followed him inside his apartment filled with carparts. "I am sick of being somebody who hides for an identity of someone to represent some stupid drivers who want to win in Koshara. I can live as me in this world. I don't have to pretend to be anyone. I can be Hennessey. And I can win this, Bambam. I can get out."

"Still, you know you're now yet legal, Lali. At least you can race. Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what we wanted before? Just race? What changed?" He asked, making me bite my lip and sit on the couch.

"Bam, the identity. You deadass know I want be me and not live as somebody else. You're the only person who should know about this, Bam. You know it's something else if you won in a race and be recognized for it. And I know you wanted this too. You also don't have to pretend to be somebody just to race. We can race on our own. And damn, we all know too well that we can defeat them." I said, trying to convince him. As long as I keep being Hennessey, I can live with my Mother's crazy belief. I don't need anything else. Through racing, I have the freedom to be me.

He sighs again, going back to the car parts he is assembling. I groaned, walking closer to him and sitting on the table. "We need to drive, Bambam. We have to. And Viper made me drive last night."

He froze from reaching the pressure from the other side of the table. "You drove?" He asked, looking at me.

I smirked and nodded. "Dodge Viper SRT-10."

"Holyshit, that's the latest model of 2010!" He exclaimed, pulling the roots of his hair. He looked at me and dropped himself on the table filled with his greasy car parts. "How was it?"

"Smooth." I said and shrugged. "I mean the drift."

"Fuck, you drifted too?" He said and covered his mouth with his hands.

"And Viper has a Lamborghini too. Maybe you can test drive to get initiated?" I said and crossed my arms against my chest.

I watch him bite his lip, brush his hair with his hands again and took a deep breath. He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

"When's the initiation, Hennessey?"   
  


🌸 

"Wait, what?" I uttered, pausing from putting some mascara on my lashes as I look at my sister. "You followed me?" 

She nodded and lowered her gaze. "I was just-- curious." 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Reese? You shouldn't just go out like that! You know your immune system is not that strong enough to sunlight or the crowd! And then one thing I knew, you followed me in the club? Do you have a fucking idea how people grind themselves against each other in that place? You could've died there on the spot!" I said, standing up from the chair in front of our vanity mirror. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I got your dragon jacket though. I wouldn't look like a first timer with that." She reasoned out and started playing with the tip of her blanket. "And there are no grinding happened. I was just looking for you." 

I groaned and brushed my face with my hands. "Reese, can you not put your life in danger? I swear you will be the death of me too!" 

She smiled and just lowered her gaze once again. It took her a little while before speaking again. God, I hate it when she do this. I feel like my anxiety is increasing like fuck. "I'm 16 too, Lisa." She finally said. "And I haven't been out in this house for that long. I am trapped in here like a prisoner. I want to see the sun too, the park and the trees in broad daylight. I want to feel the heat of the sun against my skin too. I want to be as tan as you are now. Your golden skin is so beautiful compared to my pale self." She said, her voice sounded so soft. "And I want to see you drive. I want to see a lot of things like you do." 

Now, I fucking feel guilty. I firmly closed my eyes and sits on the bed next to her. She's like my Achilles Heel. She push the right buttons to make me soft, to admit any defeat even though we aren't even fighting. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I said and touched her cheek. 

"It's okay. I understand. You're worried." She answered and sighs heavily. "Do you think that one day, I can go out too?" She asked, looking back at me. Those big brown eyes looked hopeful. 

I squeezed her hand. "One day, you will. And we will see the park together, the beach, you will feel the sand on your feet too, the wind and the birds flying around. I will take you to see the fireworks, we will eat some ramen inside a convenience store at 2 in the morning. We will sneak out together. It will make you crazy, that thought of getting caught but still goes for it anyway? I am addicted to that feeling." I said and giggled. "And I promise, I'll be there beside you." 

She smiled back, looking at the needle marks on my arm. "I'm sorry for this." She said and gently rubbed the bruised skin. "Mom told me that they are close to a cure. I can go outside with your healthy blood. Very soon. And we will get to do those things you just said." 

"These marks are nothing. As long as I can help to get you better, I won't stop giving what I have." I said and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Princess." 

"I love you too, Pauper." She answered and smiled. "Are you going to race tonight?" 

"Maybe." I answered and looks at my wrist watch. "I'll be out in 12 minutes." I said and walks to the window and looks outside. He should be there. I frowned when I saw Mom walked out of a car, meters away from our block. I saw her pulled down her office skirt and fixed her hair before walking home. 

_What the hell?_

"Mom just came home." I said and looks over Reese. 

She looks at the wall clock on the corner of our room. "Already?" She said and gets up the bed. 

"Wait, you know she gets home late? Does this happen frequently?" I asked, watching her get her robe to get downstairs. 

"She always gets home late. She said she's having over times at work for more pay." She said and sighed. "I know my hospital bills aren't that easy to take care of, Lisa." 

I blinked several times and just nodded. I know Dad is also working his ass off to provide for Reese's needs. He closely work together with Bambam's father to fix more cars than they usually do. He sometimes can't go home to stay in the autoshop for days. 

I glanced at my wrist watch again and looked at her. "I'll be out once she comes in." 

She nodded. "Take care, Pauper. Call me." 

"I will." 

I waited for a few more minutes before getting off our window. I pulled my cap to cover my face as I walk to the parked car meters away from our home. I jogged to quickly get there and hopped inside. 

"What's up, Lambo?" I called my best friend his new nickname. "At least that doesn't sound lame unlike Bambam." 

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Nessey." He answered, making me giggle with that nickname too. 

"So, you excited for the initiation?" I asked while he drives away. 

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked instead, glancing at me. 

"Yeah. I need to race with my own name. I think it's time for me to be recognized as Hennessey and get my rank up in the chain." I answered and looks at him. "Bam, this is the only identity I have for myself. If I don't have an identity in here, at least give me this." I said again, making him sigh and just nodded.

"You know the Continental will know this in time. We cannot race because we're still minors. You know that. And what if these people who paid us to race for them testifies?" He asked again. 

"And let everyone know that a minor won a race for them? They wouldn't want to put their asses on shame like that, Bambam. We made a pact with every race. Blood to blood. The contract is effective for a lifetime." I answered and pointed the way. "Go right. We're almost there." I said, ending the discussion. 

Bambam just sighed and turned right until we reach the familiar club I was in two nights ago. It's full packed since it's the weekend. I pulled out my fake IDs along with Bambam and we entered the place with no problems at all. My heart felt like it pounds in sync with the loud music of the club. I glanced at Bam and nodded for him to follow and remain close. 

I walked to the counter and saw the familiar guy that looks absolutely gorgeous with his pale skin. His mint green hair is absolutely eye-catching. He is behind the counter and busy mixing his cocktails. 

"Hi, minty." I greeted, making him smile. 

"Hey, bandana." He called and looks over the bandana tied under my cap. "You've got company?" He asked and looks over Bambam behind me. 

"Yeah. Comrade." I answered. "2 Bourbon please. Straight." I said and he nodded, immediately worked on our drinks. Bambam sat beside me and looks around. 

"I can see a lot of racers here. Stallion. Koshara and even Crimson." Bambam said and looks at me. "Since when did you start hanging around in here?" He asked, making sure to lean on my ears. 

"Months ago. This is where I get my races before." I answered and slides the glass to Bambam which he immediately caught. "Look at that." I said and pointed someone sitting on the corner. "That's Pepper. From Stallion. I once raced for her. To get her man back from Koshara. I won." I said and sips on my whiskey. "I can win this, Bambam. I can get out Koshara too." 

Bambam sighed. "Well try to remind yourself not to call me Bambam, Nessey. Or else this codename shits won't work." He said, making me smirked. 

"Right, of course." I said and drinks on my whiskey. I suddenly felt my chair turned around. The beautiful face of the man I kissed to seal a deal welcomed me with a frown. "Well, hello there, Viper." I greeted and smiled. 

He narrowed his eyes on me. "You're late. Again." He said. His hair is neatly parted on his head, revealing his forehead. He is wearing another leather jacket over that black shirt too. I can see his strong thighs beneath those ripped jeans that he paired with his favorite Timberland's. He looks dangerously handsome. 

My type. 

"Aw, miss me that much, aye?" I teased and pouted. "Here's Lamborghini." I said and turned my head to look at my best friend. He shifted his eyes and looked at him. 

"Finally met the Viper." Bambam said and extended his hand for a high five that is politely accepted by Viper. 

"You race too?" He asked, making Bambam raise his eyebrow. 

"Would you rather see it? I'm kinda picky. I don't drive anything unless it's Lamborghini." He said, making me smirk. Oh this fucker and his obsession with Lambo's. 

Viper smirked and tossed his car key. "You're lucky I got my Ghini baby tonight." 

Bambam caught the key in the air and looked at the Lamborghini logo on it. "Want to be my cargo?" He asked, tilting his head as he looks at Viper. 

"Gladly." He answered and turned to look at me. "You, come with us in my treasure box." He said and tossed me another key. It was his Dodge Viper that I drove the other night. 

I bite my lip and glanced at Bambam. "Fuck yeah." 

We are about to get out the club but a group of men blocked our way. Fuck, the Kosharas. I was about to walk forward when Viper spoke.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" He asked calmly. 

"I think you got something that belongs to us." The other guy said. If I could remember him right, he is called Nitro. His eyes switched on me and so is Viper.

"You're in Koshara?" He asked, looking at me.

I clenched my jaw. "Yeah." 

"Well, she's with me now." Viper said, looking at the men in front of us.

"Pretty boy, it doesn't work that way." The other guy answered, he's called Buzz.

"Race in, race out." I said, meeting Viper's eyes. He did not say anything at first but turned to Nitro. 

"Yes. Race in, race out." The other guy who is called Wheels agreed, staring at me. "Oh, Nessey. I didn't know you're that type who'd sneak out of a gang like this."

"I am not sneaking out. I can race myself out, Wheels." I answered, making him smirk. God, how could someone be so annoying like fuck? 

Viper stared at me for a second. "We will have a serious talk later, Hennessey." He said and then turned to Nitro. "Bring me to Ash." He said, making the three nod and lead the way. 

"What the fuck was that, Li-- Hennessey?" Bambam asked, holding my arm. "They knew about this?" 

"Of course they will. I have a great feeling it was the Maserati who spilled the news to Ash." I said, looking at Viper as we walk through the crowd. 

"Well, I don't think I can witness your race tonight. I'll race to get you out instead." He said and looks at me.

"I can race out, Viper." I said. "I don't need anyone saving my ass."

"I'm taking you mine. So, the race is mine." He answered and winked at me before pushing the door out of the club.

_Oof, that sounded hot. Possessiveness is kinda my kink, you know?_

We are welcomed by the familiar faces of the Koshara outside the club. Multiple sports car are also parked on both sides of the street. I felt Viper's hand on my wrist and pulled me behind him as we watch Ash finish his cigarette and tossed it on the pavement. I raised my eyebrows and just looked at his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Ah, here's my precious cargo." Ash looked at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Ash, I'm leaving Koshara tonight." I answered, standing beside Viper.

"Precious, you know it's not that easy to get away from my web." Ash answered, reaching for my chin like he always do. But before he could even touch me, Viper caught his wrist. Making him meet his burning eyes.

"I'll race her out." He said, making Ash raise his eyebrows and pulls his hand away from his grasp.

"What a challenge you got there, Juvenile. You think you can defeat my crew?" Ash said and giggled. "Just because I respect your father, you're taking advantage of it, kid."

I frowned hearing that and turns to look at Viper.

"I am never a part of Stallion. And neither will be of Koshara. I am racing her out to build my own." He answered, making me raise the corner of my lip for a smirk. God, why does he look so hot right now?

Ash lifted his chin and crossed his arms against his chest. Then he looked at me. "Are you really certain in leaving? If you leave, there's no turning back."

"I'm sure, Ash. Let me race out." I answered, Viper's hand grasp me tighter. We met gazes but I turned to look at Ash again.

"No, you will not race. You will be his cargo." Ash answered, looking at Viper beside me. I released a sigh and scratched my forehead. I hate being a cargo, really.

"I'll race against him." We suddenly heard a voice of a man standing against his car.

"Justin." I called and he gave me a wink. "Are you kidding me? You're a Mythical II."

He raised his eyebrows. "So? There's no way this kid will race you out just like that. And I can't just let you out, hun. I thought we had something special." He said and continued chewing his gum.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Keep jerking yourself while fantasizing that." I answered, making him laugh his ass off.

"I will choose the map." Ash said again and he extended his hand to get the map navigator from someone behind him. He swiped a few on the screen before giving it to me. "I'm generous to even give you as his cargo, Nessey."

I did not say anything and looked at the screen. "Ash, you can't be serious." I said, glaring at him this time.

"It's the Death Track map." I heard Bambam said, recognizing it too. Viper did not say anything and just took the map from me.

"Who says it's easy to get away from Koshara anyway?" Ash said, walks closer to me and touched my chin. "Nessey, Nessey, my precious Nessey. You know I value you so much that is why you're enjoying your rebellion against me."

I slapped his hand away from my face. "You know how fucking impatient I am, Ash. I'm sick of being a Shadow."

He nodded and just sighed. "And joing another gang would get you to the light? Precious, the world doesn't work like that." He answered and steps back. "Goodluck with the race. Don't die, my precious cargo." He continued and walked away. 

"See you in the starting line." Justin said and winks at me again before getting in his car and drove away. I turned to look at Viper who is just silently studying the map, zooming some of the points, curves and even establishments near the tracks.

"I will talk to Ash again. Let me race." I said, making him snap to look at me.

"No, I said I will." He answered and turned his heels to walk to the parking lot of the club. "Come on. You're my cargo, remember?" He said and continued walking with his eyes glued on the map.

Bambam and I met gazes. "He's crazy. I'm pretty sure Ash prepared traps." He said, making me sigh.

"I know. He's always a dirty player. That bastard." I said and just followed Viper.

We drove to the starting line of the Death Track map and it's packed of racers. They spread the news like a New Year's day celebration. I bite my lower lip and looks at the map pinned in front of Viper.

"Traps. Get ready for his traps." I told him, glancing at me.

"Of course, it's not called the Death Track if it ain't for the traps. And having a cargo in this kind of map can be overwhelming." He answered, looking around as he slowly drives to the starting point.

I gripped on my seat. "We'll survive."

He turned to me and smirked. "You'll be mine, you see." He said and tilted his head, stretching his neck for the race. I smirked back, staring at him.

There's something different about him tonight. He looks-- intimidating. The buttons of his dress shirt are pulled off, revealing his sexy collarbones. God, those are my weaknesses. His eyes looked more alert than it was a while ago.

I reverted my gaze when I saw Ash standing in the middle of the road to officially start the race. I looked at Justin beside us and he arrowed his eyebrows on me.

"That guy is getting in my nerves." I heard Viper said and rolled his eyes. He focused on Ash in front of us and I did not saying anything. I am still worried about the map, the traps and _him_. I looked at him again and watched how he gripped on his steering wheel with his left hand while the other is on his gear. His fingers are drumming against the wheel, getting more impatient.

"Ready?" Ash asked and pointed Justin who responded with the roar of his car. "Set?" He asked and pointed to Viper, who did the same.

"Go!"

And in a snap, he increased his gear with a hard kick on his accelerator. The world felt like in fast forward as I watch the streets in front of me. Viper is focused on the road but he's too calm that it makes me anxious.

_"In 200 meters, turn to Samdong Street."_

The navigator suddenly said and Viper just did as told. I turned to Justin and he is not too far from us. But he's leading the race. Before I knew, Viper followed him as they turn to the said street. I heard him increased the gears and switched pedals to catch up.

I noticed 3 more sports car behind us. They increased their speed and blocked our way.

"What the fuck?" I hissed and frowned when I saw one of them opened their window with a pail of fucking nails, fishing rod hooks and shurikens. "Traps!" I exclaimed and looked at Viper.

He didn't even flinch when the road is filled with nails. I was expecting his tires to get busted but he only increased his gear, running through those fucking nails in front of us. I dropped my jaw and looked at him again. He didn't say anything and just winked at me. Even the people who are on those cars looked surprised like I do.

What kind of tires does this car has?

_"In 300 meters, turn left to Dasan road."_

We heard the navigator said again and Viper took this opportunity to increase his speed for Justin is only a few feet away. He made a quick drift, turning to the said road. I hissed a curse when we finally lead the race. I heard him switched pedals again, increasing his gear to 5. The map shows we have a couple of hundreds of meters before our next turn.

"Careful. There might be more traps along the way." I reminded and he just nodded. Damn, he's so into the race and he's totally increasing my sexual frustration towards him. His huge sharp eyes are quickly shifting from his side mirrors and rearview mirror. He is making sure those cars aren't catching up. It's not hard to tell that they are the traps in this map and he's not having it.

"Guns." He suddenly mumbled.

"What?" I uttered looking at the road. I suddenly felt his big hand on the head, making me hide from the shooting. I flinched when I heard some shots on the window next to me. "Fuck!" I screamed and lifted my head again. I looked at the cracks of the window and realized that the car is bulletproof. "Oh, my god. You're bulletproof." I said and looks at him.

"Yes I am, baby." He answered and pushed his nitros. I released a soft squeal as I felt my body pressed harder against my seat. We are way passed Justin but he is easily catching up. There's no way he can't. He's one of the fastest racers of Koshara. I even learned a lot from him. Viper just needs to get away from those traps. But a few more cars gets in the same street.

More _traps_.

"Fucking hell, he made his whole gang a trap against us." I said and looked at the other 3 cars following us.

_"In 200 meters, turn right to Donghoro Avenue."_

"No, that's not going to happen. It's by the bridge." I heard Viper said and turned to another narrow street to get rid those cars behind us. The map navigator turns red. We are running away from the track.

"What are you doing? We are out of the way." I asked, turning back to see if there are still cars following us.

"No. Just trust me." He answered and continued driving. We get into a busier street, slowing us down. The navigator made error sounds, the entire screen blinking in red. "Fuck, you're annoying." Viper said and touched the screen to override the map. The warning sounds stopped but the screen is still blinking red.

Viper pushed his horn to get all the people out of the way. Then, he pushed something on his screen. A phone call is made and he takes an earpiece in his ear.

"Lexus." He called.

"Viper." A man's voice answered.

"I'm on Death Track map. I need you by the Dongman Street in 10 minutes. Bring Royce with you." He said, making me look at him.

"Be there." The man answered and finally hang up.

"You called some back ups?" I asked, watching him.

"No, I just need them to distract the traps." He answered and turned to another street, getting us on the right track again. The navigator screen turned green this time. He increased his gear again for a faster drive. I saw Justin's car ahead of us. And two more sports car behind us. Before Viper could even increase his drive, those two cars gets on the both of side of our car. They crashed us in between, making me squeal.

I felt his hand over my head again to keep me down. "Hold tight." He said and I just nodded before I heard him decreasing his gear and kicked his break, the screeching of his tire almost making me squirm. The two trap cars went ahead of us, leaving us in the middle of the road. But then, he increased his gear again and switched pedals to catch up. I saw him turn on his sides, nodded to someone. I lifted my head up and saw two cars beside us.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking at the 2 cars.

"Friends." He answered briefly and increases his speed again. His friends cars crashed into the bumpers of the trap cars a while ago, giving us the way to get behind Justin.

_"In 450 meters, turn right to Myeongdong Street."_

"We're almost there. And Justin's leading." I said, turning to him again.

"I ain't losing you, baby." I heard him said and turned to another street again. I can't process his new pet name to me because we are out of the way of the fucking race! I realize we are running through the skyover road. I looked at the navigator screen and we are just above the road from where Justin is. I can see his car from the navigator screen too. He pressed his nitros again, catching up with the car below us.

I gripped tighter on my seat and gulped hard. I looked straight ahead and we are supposed to turn or we will crash into the barriers. I was expecting him to decrease his gear for the turn but he didn't. I gripped on my seatbelt and held my breath. I watched him press his nitros again and turned to look at me.

"Close your eyes." He said and I fucking did.

I felt a hard impact and a loud bang, almost like an explosion in front of us. I opened my eyes and realized that our car is in the air, falling recklessly on the road of the map. I screamed and lowered my head the moment I heard our loud fall on the pavement. I didn't even have the time to catch my breath when he pushed his nitros again.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna get us killed?!" I screamed but he didn't answer and looked on the rearview mirror. Justin is behind us. Fuck. This guy is crazy! I Iifted my head and we are a few more meters before we reach the end of the race. He kicked on his accelerator when the nitros went off. He drifted his car and finally stopped on the finish line.

My eyes are filled with the smoke coming out of his hood. I didn't move on my seat for a few seconds before I could realize that we won the race. My heart is aggressively pounding in my chest. I can't even tell how I am still alive with that amount of adrenaline rushing in my veins.

And then, I realized. 

Fuck, I am out of Koshara.

I saw the dark grim on Ash's face and turned his heel to walk away. I heard Viper sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt beside me. "That's close." He said and looked at me. "Are you okay? Fuck, your forehead is bleeding." He said and touched my shoulder.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and glared at him. "You crazy son of a bitch." I said and lifted myself from my seat to climb over him. I felt his hands on my hips and crashed my lips against him, cupping his face with my hands. I felt his surprise but kissed me back, keeping up with my aggressive kisses. I heard him lowly moan when I pressed myself harder against him.

But he parted and looked up to me with his swollen wet lips. "As much as I want to kiss you more, we have to get off or this thing will blow off." He said, breathless.

I bite my lower before giving him one more kiss, a quicker one this time. "You're amazing." I said and kicked his door open to finally get off. I saw my best friend run towards us and I welcomed him with a quick hug.

"Yo, are you guys okay? Shit, you're bleeding." Bambam said and immediately took his hanky and pressed it against my forehead. His eyes shifted to Viper behind me. That's when I realized his Dodge Viper sports car is completely wrecked but he still managed to win.

"We survived." Viper answered and smiled.

"You're crazy. Jumping out of the skyover? You could've killed yourselves!" Bambam said and brushed his hands on his hair.

Viper shrugged and smiled. "I won her. That's what matters." He answered and looked at me. I shake my head and rolled my eyes as I continue pressing the handkerchief against my cut. He turned to look at his friends who just arrived in time. Two gorgeous looking men walked out of their cars and high fived Viper.

"I know you're crazy but not as that." A shorter male said and hit his nape while they laugh.

"This kid! You're defying death, you sneaky bastard, come here!" The other taller guy that has this low sexy voice said and headlocks Viper with his arm. I smiled watching him giggle.

"Hennesey." I suddenly heard Justin's voice and walks towards me. "You okay?" He asked and looks at my fresh cut.

"Yeah, just a scratch." I answered and he just nodded. He did not say anything again and just reached my hand to put something on my palm. It's my Koshara badge, my name embroided in it but is ripped in half. He just made a half-smile and walked away. He gave Viper an informal salute and he just nodded back at him. I bite my lower lip and looks at my best friend beside me.

"Fuck, you're free." Bambam said, his eyes fixed on my ripped badge.

"Yes!" I squealed and jumped to throw my arms over his shoulders. Bam released a giggle too and he hugs me back.

"Yah. It should be me who deserves the hug, Nessey." I heard Viper said and I just smiled at him, pulling myself from Bambam.

"I am not only giving you a hug, Viper. I guarantee you that."


	25. Broken Walls

**Author's Note: This chapter contains mature contents. Please read at your own risk.** **It's a very detailed content, I don't want you to be uncomfortable reading it.**

**Seriously, you guys. 😅**

**🐰**

  
I walked in our bedroom that night only to found Nessey sitting on the cushion next to the window. Her body is draped in a blanket while she watches the lighted city of Seoul in front of her. I quietly closed the door and walked to her.

"Hey." I called quietly, touching her cheek. She looks up to me and pulls me to sit beside her. She climbed over my lap and buried her face against my chest. I kissed and sniffed her hair and wrapped my arms around her small figure. I even slightly rock her to sleep like a baby, humming her a silent lullaby that I could remember. We stayed like that for a while.

"Just hold me, please." She whispered and I did. There's really no need to ask, I thought. I have been dying to do this since I knew she's my Nessey. I stood up from the chair and lead her to bed. She didn't say anything again and let me carefully placed her beside me. Her eyes are closed and our fingers are softly touching each other, trying to drift ourselves to sleep. Apparently, I am too awake to watch her beautiful self. I let go of her hand and softly touch her cheek but she catch it and leads it against her soft lips, kissing my knuckles. I smiled and kissed her forehead, making her shift her weight over me again and bury her face on my neck.

I shifted on the bed to make her comfortable. Pressing my back against the headboard and letting her lay her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead again and her hands started to draw invisible shapes and lines on my palm. We aren't saying anything, we're just completely drawn to the silence of the night, only the soft buzz of airconditioner fills the room.

Tonight, I saw her talking to Dr. Jung. And she was crying so bad, I don't know why. I have never seen her this vulnerable, the sight of her breaking down and crying like there's no tomorrow is breaking me apart too. I wanted to ask but I might not see her in the morning again. As far as I can remember, she hates confrontations, confessions and transparency. That's how we established our connection and stick with our hideous facade way back in Horizon. The more we know less, the easier we leave. And that's exactly what she did. This past week has been the most beautiful time I spent with her and I don't want to ruin that. I don't want to stop what we started on that weekend in Paris.

I firmly closed my eyes as I remember how I ridiculously begged her to choose me. Trying to mask Viper with Dr. Jung. It was like begging her to choose me over Viper. Maybe I can make her stay. I was trying to convince myself that maybe Nessey will fall in love with Jungkook more than the way she fell for Viper.

Am I even making sense here? It's ridiculous how I am trying to make someone fall in love with the weaker part of myself. To be honest, I'd rather exist as Viper but I am a coward to face that part of me again. Jungkook is a damn coward. I honestly hate living like him but remembering how destructive Viper had been, settling with Jungkook might be the best for now, to keep Nessey here. Like this. In my arms, like this. I should not be forgetting that Viper is the part that Nessey truly despised.

The funny thing is, they're both me.

She lifted her head to meet my eyes, planting soft kisses on my cheek. I looked at her, my hands softly caressing her arm. "You okay?" I whispered, kissing her cheek too.

She nodded and smiled weakly.

"You can tell me anything." I whispered, making her gulp hard and kiss my lips instead.

"No, I can't." She whispered back, sighing with her shaky breath. I just nodded and remained watching her. I want to know what she's thinking. I am dying to know her again. For 10 years, I didn't know how she had been. How she survived being away from me. Because I was a mess without her, almost losing my sanity. How about her?

"Talk to me. I want to know what hurts." I pleaded, cupping her face with my hand. She bite her lower lip and close her eyes, shaking her head. I can feel that she is trying to hold it in, she's stopping herself from breaking this huge wall between us. Yes. I can hold her close, kiss her mouth and touch her skin but she still feels far away. She's still not letting me in.

She sniffed and buried her face on my neck, quiet sobs are escaping her lips. Her fingers are gripping my shirt, desperate for warmth. I hate that I can't do anything about it. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her all the time in the world to just break it for me.

"I need to leave." She suddenly said, lifting her head to look at me.

"What? No." I said, wiping her tears with my thumb. "Baby, I -- I just got you back." I whispered, staring at her. "Don't push me away."

Her lips are trembling, her tears falling but her walls never quivering. "You're going to run after me anyway." She answered, pressing our foreheads together. Of course, I'll never get tired of running after her. But not at this time, I can't lose her yet. I don't want to lose her again.

"No, please. Don't leave." I answered, wrapping my arms around her. "Use me. Distract yourself. I can make you distracted." I said and kissed her mouth. I cupped her face and aggressively continued the kiss. I bite her lower lip to open them up, sucking up her tongue. She hummed on the kiss as I devoured her. My hands started to roam on her body, getting my hands underneath her soft silk night dress, making her moan on my lips. "Yes, just like that." I lowly moaned, kissing down her throat and suck her skin. I felt her lightly gripped my hair, soft moans escaping her lips. The sobs aren't audible anymore, only her moans and whimpers to my touch.

"Jungkook--" she whispered my name, making me look up to her. "Please--"

"Tell me." I whispered back. "Just tell me, baby. Let's pretend I never knew tomorrow." I said and kissed her again, her hands cupped my face as we kiss slowly. I gripped on her hips, rubbing her sensitive spot against me. She moaned again with a curse. "Come on, baby." I said again, tilting her head to suck on that already bruised part of her neck. "I'll lie that I never know." I said again as I continue kissing her neck, nipping and marking her skin like a tattoo.

I felt her shaky breath against my ear. She gave it a little bite. "Distract me, Viper." She whispered, making me froze and open my eyes. We met gazes, her lips swollen from that intense kiss we had. "Touch me, Viper." She repeated, gulping hard. "I want you, Viper." She said again, calling me with that name sounded like the music of my soul. The music that I almost forgotten, the music she can use to make me do everything for her like how those snakes dance with the music coming from the flute of their Master.

"Nessey." I called back. She nodded slowly and moved to kiss me. I kissed back but this time, they're slow, hungry but passionate. Her hands trailed on my broad chest, rubbing my sensitive nipples against my silk sleeping clothes. I moaned as she started to unbutton them and get it off me, throwing it on the floor.

My fingers searched the end of her night dress and pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss in a second but continued it again the moment I throw her dress on the floor too. I squeezed her breast in my hand, making her moan again. Jesus Christ, she always sounded so good. It's making me crazy, no, crazier over her.

I carefully rolled over her, lying her back on the bed. Her hands trailed on my back to pull my pajamas off me. I didn't hesitate to take it off along with my boxers. I hitched a breath when I felt her hand hold my hard length, slowly rubbing me.

Fuck, why does it felt better when she do it?

My hand gets inside her laces too, making her break the kiss and throw her head back against the pillow.

"Oh, my god." She moaned as I slowly rub the nibble of her wet area. I nipped on her neck again as I get one finger inside her, making her moan louder. I can feel her nails raking on my back, making me more arouse than I actually feel right now. Her hips started to wave in sync with the movement of my hand. I entered another finger, my thumb teasing her nibble. Making sure not to rub her too hard, she loves it when the rubbing is soft and slow.

"Fuck me, Viper." She said my name again, pulling my nape to kiss me. I moaned through her kiss while I continue to slowly pump inside her. I can feel her walls clenching but I pulled out, making her groan and drop her head on the pillow. I hastily pulled off her laces and throw it on the floor, joining the rest of our clothes.

She reached for my hard shaft, rubbing it against her wet entrance. I moaned and let her rub me, I can't even tell if I could be any harder than this. I hovered over her, my elbows supporting my weight. She hissed a curse again, pulling my hips. But instead of getting inside her, I only rubbed myself to cover my length with her wetness.

"Viper.." He whispered my name again. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pressing me harder against her. I growled and kissed her lips.

"Tell me, Nessey. Tell me what you want." I whispered, my hips still grinding against her. She whined, sounded frustrated.

"Fuck me, please. Viper, I want you, please." She answered, cupping my face and kissing me again. I lifted my hips to hold my tip. Slowly pushing inside her. Even with this kind of wetness, I still struggled to get inside of her. Why does she feel tighter? Her lips parting, her chin lifting and her head pressing against the pillow. I growled as I feel completely inside her. She feels warm, tight _as fuck_ and her walls are fucking clenching around me. She has to stop or I'll cum in no time.

I remained inside her for a moment and kisses her face. "Relax, baby. We have all night." I whispered and kisses her lips. My hips slowly pulls out and pushed inside her again. Her fingers on my shoulder gripped me harder as I continue to pace slowly. She is rarely kissing me back, her lips are muffling moans that gets louder every time I push harder inside her. My other hand lifted her hips to push deeper, making us both curse.

"Goddammit, Viper. Stop torturing me." She moaned again, her legs pulling my hips harder.

"Say it again." I whispered, making her open her eyes to look up to me. Her fingers combed the hair covering my forehead and cupped my face for another kiss.

"Viper." She whispered, making me pound harder and deeper. She throw her head back on the pillow, my lips getting in contact with her neck again. I pulled a pillow to get it under her hips and she just lifted herself to make herself comfortable over it.

She moaned louder when I got more access for a deeper thrust. My other hand gripped on the pillow above her head as I reach that spot that made her whimper. I took her hand to intertwine it with mine on the side of her head. My moans are getting more defeaning as I started to pace faster.

"Yes.." She moaned, opening her eyes to meet my eyes. "Just-- like that." She whispered and firmly closed her eyes again as she feels my harder paces. She's a beautiful mess underneath me. Her neck is glistening with sweat, it gives those glow in the dark like how stars glow too. Her eyebrows furrowed, her lips parted and her messy hair sprawled on the pillow.

She looks ethereal. I never knew she could be more beautiful, magical and so much pleasure because of me.

"I love you, Nessey." I whispered, opening her eyes and meeting mine. She cupped my face and lifted her head to kiss me again. She parted and stared at me while I continue to thrust inside her. And every time I do, her eyebrows twitch and her breaths hitch with pleasure. She bites her lower lip, stopping herself from saying the same thing. "Say it." I whispered and kissed her. "Say it. I promise to forget it tomorrow." I said again, making her close her eyes and kiss me again.

"I love you too, Viper." She finally answered, pressing our foreheads together. "I always do. I n-never stopped."

I felt like sobbing when I heard that. I bite my lower lip to stop it from trembling. My heart felt warm, my stomach is filled with tingles and my brain is in the clouds. I reached for her hand on my nape and intertwined our fingers. "Say it again." I said, my voice betrayed me. I sounded like I'm in a brink of crying and she stared at me like the way she used to. Like the way my Nessey do.

"I-- I love you, Viper." She repeated, this time her voice is louder, clearer and certain. I let go of her hand and gripped on her hip instead, thrusting harder that made her tremble. "I love you so fucking m-much. I l-love you." She said in between her moans and kissed me again. I growled against her lips as I move faster. I can feel her walls clenching again, she's getting there. I moved the pillow higher under her hips until I reach that spot that made her flinch.

"Viper!" She screamed my name. "There, right there, baby!" She said with her fingernails raking down my back to my hip. "Yes, fuck!" She moaned again and my nails gripped on her hip tighter as I feel her trembling beneath me, riding to her highs.

I stopped moving to let her recover from that crazy orgasm. My attention is on her lips. I moaned as I feel her squeezing me. I brushed her hair away from her face and continued to kiss her lazily. When I decided to move again, she opened her hooded eyes to watch me. I bite my lips as I started to feel that building pressure in my abdomen. I released a faint low moan, looking down our colliding bodies. The sound that our wetness create is pushing me harder to my release.

She cupped my cheek and gently kiss my lips. "Do it, Viper. Fuck me hard." She whispered, making me release a low husky moan. I firmly closed my eyes, focusing on the steady sloppy rhythm of my hips. I love it when she say that. She's giving me the freedom to just drown myself in her. My hips are thrusting deep and slow movements, getting me nearer my high. I throw my head back as I try to focus myself for that release. I felt her lips on my neck, sucking it too and damn, she's getting me on the edge.

I'm almost there, my paces went faster. I was about to pull out but her legs clings on my waist making me open my eyes to look at her.

"Inside, I want you inside me, Viper." She whispered and kissed me again. I moaned against her lips until I finally reached my high. I growled louder, gripping harder on her wrist on the top of her head. The veins on my neck popping against my skin while my body involuntarily shake above her. My elbows shaking with the sudden bolt in my body, the kind of static that I could die for, my hips moving in slow and deep thrusts. I silently curse as I feel my release pour her insides, it's just unexplainable, I can't think of anything else.

Just her.

I buried my face against her neck as I calm myself down from my orgasm. Her lips kissing my forehead and wet hair. We stayed like that for a while, letting her rake her fingers against my back. Our sweat and warm breaths joining in. Until I lifted myself with my elbows on both of her sides to look at her. Her beautiful messy self staring up at me. Her lips lifted a faint smile as she continues to touch my face. It's not hard to tell that her eyes are starting to build tears inspite of the darkness in our room.

"Promise me to forget everything in the morning." She whispered, her tears slowly escaping. "Let's go back to lying and call me Reese again."

My lips parted as I stare at her. My hand brushed her tears away and I just slowly nodded. "But for now, please -- let me call you Hennessey." 

🐰

I touched her lips but she didn't flinch. She's too exhausted to wake up from all that crying and lovemaking we did. I can't believe she let her guard down to me tonight. She broke the walls for me and even though it was just a little while, it's worth it. I pulled her closer to me, my arm sliding on the crook of her neck to get her head over my shoulder.

She released a soft moan as she settles on top of me. I hushed and kissed her hair to get her back to sleep. She released a heavy sigh that eventually turned to sleepy breaths. I closed my eyes to feel this moment. She wanted to forget but I can't. I always cheat and keep everything in my head. 

It wouldn't matter anyway. She said she loved me, after all. And I will remember that even though one day, she'll say that she never loved me like before. She knows how to destroys me but exactly knows how to build me again. 

The next thing I knew, my eyes are blinded by the bright light outside. I woke up with the sound of my vibrating phone over the side table. I breathe a curse and flutter my eyes open only to find out I am already alone in bed. I turned to the spot where Nessey used to lie beside me and no traces of her is left there again. 

I jolted my body from the bed, remembering that distraction we had last night. What the fuck? Did she leave again? I turned to the other side of the bed to get my ringing phone but my eyes darted on a note next to the telephone.

**I will ditch a meeting with you today. I will be in the garage, preparing for my finals of my online class.**   
**-** **Reese**

I lifted my lips for a smile and answered my phone, my eyes still fixed on that note she left. She didn't run away. At least, she stayed. I wouldn't mind lying again just to keep her with me. "Director Jeon, speaking." I said and pressed my phone against my ear.

"Director Jeon, we have a problem." The voice of my Secretary filled my speakers. "The legitimate son of the Bhuwakul Corporation calls for an urgent meeting today." 

"What?" I uttered and get up the bed. "What time?" I asked as I walk to the bathroom.

"In an hour." 

"I'll be there." I answered and hang up. I immediately get inside the shower cubicle for a quick shower.

Now, it's time to meet _Lamborghini_. 


	26. Same Old Times

I gave my key to the valet standing in front of me. I was greeted by a couple of gentlemen as I get inside the building. Secretary Jieun is standing there, watching me walk inside. She gave me that usual bow and handed me a folder. I took it and continued walking to the elevator as I scan the its pages.

"What's with the urgent meeting?" I asked and gets inside to the elevator, my secretary stood beside me.

"They wanted a revision of the contract. The delay wasn't a big deal for the last two weeks because we are just waiting for them to respond to our invitation. But then, we received a news that the legitimate child of the CEO flew back to Korea. They would like to pospone and discuss some points in the contract. President Jowon will be joining in a few. This time, only Mr. Kunpimook is waiting in the conference room." She answered and looks at me. I met her eyes and she gave me an amusing look. "What a lovely reunion."

I flickered my tongue in my mouth and smirked. "Wait until I come back. I'm excited to see how you watch me crawl and beat every Stallion on my sight." I answered and finally walked out the elevator the moment the doors opened.

I walked to the conference hall, stopping in front of the door. I turned my heels and looks at my secretary, handing the folder she gave me. "Secretary Jieun, I would appreciate if you join the meeting with President Jowon later." I said, making her raise her eyebrows but slowly nodded.

"Of course, Director Jeon." She answered and bowed before me. I nodded and finally opened the door to get inside. A familiar figure turned his attention to me from the beautiful view of Seoul. His hands remained in his pocket and curved his lips to a smile. He looked back at the window, once again filling his eyes with the beauty of the city beneath us.

"Seoul changed a lot. I wonder how the maps changed too." He said, making me smile. I made big steps to stand next to him, looking at the city too.

"I haven't been in a race for years, Lambo. I will never know." I said and looks at him this time. He met my eyes and smiled.

"Come here, you son of a bitch. I missed you." He said, making me giggle and hug him. We pulled apart and made ourselves comfortable on our seats, our eyes still admiring the view outside.

"Was it Lucid?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled and nodded. Of course, there is no way Lucid won't tell him about me.

"That kid will always have a soft part for Nessey. Always." He said and crossed his arms against his chest. I nodded and just smiled with that. "How is she?"

I sighed and licked my lips before speaking. "I call her Reese. And I think she likes that."

He hummed and nodded. "She's doing her best in Playing the Princess." He answered, making me look at him. "She used to call her sister Princess. And Nessey is called Pauper. It's their nickname to each other. One of the reasons why she had to leave is because of her too."

I looked back outside and didn't answer. There's a lot of things I still didn't know about Reese nor Hennessey. But I love them both in different ways. "You fucked her up real bad, Viper." He said again, making that hole in my heart bleed again. "And you're doing it again."

"I just want her to stay." I answered, meeting his eyes. "I was just trying to let her know that I _genuinely_ love her."

"Love is not always enough, Viper. You don't have trust and you keep on lying to each other, it makes me sick like fuck." He answered, shaking his head as he lower his gaze. "You can never get her back to Horizon, just letting you know."

I gulped hard. "I can convince her."

"You deadass know you could. Are you going to put her in the same hell she was in all over again?" He asked, looking at me.

"And then what? You're going to take her away from me again if she asked you to?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

He blinked his eyes several times and looked back outside. "You know, I will." He answered. "At least I love her as Lalisa and not just Hennessey."

I released a heavy sigh. "No matter how I try to keep her with me, she'll always choose you over me, Lambo. You were a part of her entire life and I was just someone she knew because of a crazy night of drag racing. Viper existed in a world where she chose to bury in a snap of a finger."

He firmly closed his eyes before turning to me. "Do you have any idea how she tried so hard not to talk about you? How she tried so hard to lie on my face and tell me she's in love with me too just to forget you? Do you know how fucked up that is? She kissed me one night and whispered your name. She was never herself again after you destroyed her." He said, making me twitch my eyebrows as I feel the piercing pain on his voice. I did not answer him, just brushed my hair with my hand. Resting my elbow against my knee as I keep my face looking down the floor.

We fell silent for a while.

"Did you-- consider thinking how much she destroyed me too?" I said to breaking the silence. "I lost you too, Lambo. Not just her."

He did not answer.

"You had her all these time. But I lost the both of you." I continued, my voice low.

"Just-- just don't hurt her again. This time, I am begging you, Viper." He said, finally looking at me.

"I won't." I answered and shake my head. "I just got her back, I won't push her away. Just don't run away from me again. I can't lose people with the same reason twice."

He lowered his gaze.

"I was not the Viper 10 years ago, Lambo. I can't even drive a sports car without having a panic attack." I continued making him frown his forehead when he looked back at me. I smirked and shake my head in disbelief. "Being a cargo could even make me shake like a lost puppy in the rain."

"What happened to you?" He asked, reaching my shoulder this time.

I cleared my throat and looked at him with a smile. "Let's spare that story on another day." I answered and gets up from my seat and pulled my coat in place. "Let me formally introduce myself." I continued and extended my head. "Mr. Bhuwakul, I am Jeon Jungkook, the Director of the Jeon Corporation."

He smirked and gets up, accepting my handshake. "My name's Kunpimook Bhuwakul, the legitimate son of Nopadon Bhuwakul. I have some concerns about the affiliation between your company and ours." He answered, making me nod and let's go of his hand.

"Are you proposing a contract revision?" I asked formally.

He nodded. "Yes, indeed. My brother should be here in a few. I would like to propose some points that we will both benefit." 

I smiled and nodded.

🐰

The meeting with the Bhuwakul Corporation went smoothly. The contract signing is moved at a latter date to let the board review some revised points that Lambo proposed. Reese's Mom is furious about the revisions and reconsiderations. She wanted it immediately done. And to be honest, we never had any history of contract revisions and every affiliation proposals I had in the past always favors my company. But this is different. 

Lambo is apparently involved and compromising is not a problem with me. There's always an exception to every rule. And he is. 

Before the meeting ended, Lambo gave me a high five and assured to invite me for some beer some time. I had never been this excited for beer in my entire life. I looked at my wrist watch and didn't notice that it's almost lunch. I grabbed my phone to call Reese's office, Nessey must have been back in there. 

"Director Reese Choi's office." I heard Chae's familiar voice.

"Secretary Chae." I called.

"Director Jeon, how can I help you?" She formally asked. 

"Is -- Reese already back? She left a note this morning that she went to the garage for her preparation for her online classes. I am planning to ask her for lunch. Is she available?" I formally asked while I get all my files in a folder. 

"Director Choi is not yet in the office. She cancelled her meetings today and plans to stay in the garage until the end of the day." Chae answered, making me lift my lips to a smile. She loves fixing cars. Of course, she would love to stay there the entire day. 

"Alright then. That's all I needed to know. Thank you." I answered and hang up. I pushed another button to Secretary Jieun's desk. "Secretary Lee, get the car ready for me. And please cancel any appointments for the entire day. Send reports directly to my email." 

"Will do, Director Jeon. Any other things?" She asked.

"That's all." I answered and finally get up my chair and leave my office. An elevator is already waiting for me the moment I stepped in the lobby. Secretary Jieun bowed as I get inside and push the button to go down. When I left the building, my car is already parked outside. The Valet bowed as he handed me the key. I gave him a polite thank you and get inside the driver's seat to drive to the garage. 

It only took me a good 20 minute drive until I get there. A group of gentlemen welcomed me as I arrive. 

"Director Jeon, it's a pleasure seeing you today." Mr. Joon greeted and bowed before me. "We aren't inform for this visit." 

"I apologize for coming without prior notice. I know we are quite busy in releasing units for our new product. I am here to see someone. I assume my wife is still in here?" I asked, making them nod. 

"Yes, Director Jeon. She is impressive. Her knowledge when it comes to autodynamics is outstanding. She knows every part of a car engine, we never expected it. She also watched some trainings of our new mechanics and even participated in teaching them. She rarely goes in this place and having her today is still a new sight for all of us." Mr. Joon answered as we enter the facility. I smiled and nodded hearing that. She has always been in love with everything about cars. She can even change tires on her own and can fix engines like a pro. I witnessed that when she was only 16. I wouldn't dare to question those skills after 10 years. I'm pretty sure she improved and became an expert in time. I remember how she fixed a totally wrecked car out of nothing and assembled every part of it, by hands. Those days when she loved shopping for car parts rather than dresses and signature bags. 

"That's great to hear. You can expect her to spend more time in here. She's studying and needs some practicum courses to understand it better. I hope you treat her very well." I said, making the older man nod enthusiastically. 

"Yes, of course. We're glad to have her here. It's not everyday there's a woman who are this interested with cars." He answered, making me smile again.

"You're right. She is rare." I answered and turned to the other side of the garage. There, I saw her in her familiar ragged pants and dirty converse. Her brown long hair is messily pinned on the top of her head. Her oversized shirt is tied on her side, showing those hips that I really love. I noticed those marks I left on her neck last night and she didn't bother covering them up.

Good, at least these men looking at her knows she's mine. It felt like I was watching my leading lady in a movie with the way she bended her body to look closely at the engine of a car. She is trying to reach something inside while talking to one man standing beside her. Her nape is glistening with sweat and I love the way she smiled when she finally got that wire she is reaching out. Even with the way she talks while holding those car parts with her hands covered with greasy gloves, it looks like she's in slow motion. If I could record her with these eyes, I could've done it from that very first day I knew she is my Nessey.

I hitch my breath when her eyes shifted to me, it felt like my world stopped when those huge brown eyes met mine. I noticed how a certain worry flashed on them but she eventually smiled at me.

Oh, my God. She looks _fucking_ stunning.

"Director Jeon." The men around her called and all bowed at me. I just nodded but my eyes are fixed on Nessey, I didn't miss how she crunched her nose and sniffed something before wiping those dripping sweat on her chin. I silently watched her take off those gloves to walk to me. She took some wet tissue from the table and met my eyes once again.

"Hi." She greeted, making me freeze in a second. Why am I suddenly nervous like a highschool kid in front of his first love? I blinked several times and licks my lips. I wiped my sweating hands on my pants and smiled before answering..

"Hi, Reese." 

She parted her lips and blinked several times. She looked relieved about the promise I did last night. "I-- I guess you saw my note then?" She escaped my eyes and finished wiping her hands with the tissue.

I nodded and just hummed. I absentmindedly wrapped my arm on her waist, pulling her against me. She flinched and dropped the tissue on the floor. She looked at me, confused but eventually relaxed with my touch.

"Oooof." She mumbled, arching her back. "I'm all -- dirty." She said, lifting both of her greasy hands.

"I like dirty." I teased, making her giggle and shrug.

"Good." She uttered and gets her arms over my shoulders and tipped her toes to reach my lips. I responded immediately. I heard how Mr. Joon made everyone leave to give us some privacy. Good, at least they all got common sense. I waited for the footsteps to vanish before trailing down my hands against her perfectly round ass.

She released a small squeal when I squeezed it, lifting her up from the floor. She giggled and throw her head back as I walk to the nearest car and carefully made her sit on the hood. "Very eager." She teased, I just smiled and kiss her again. That kiss didn't last when I felt her hand against my chest, breaking the kiss. "I assume you are taking me to lunch, Director Jeon. My secretary is very informative."

"Indeed, Director Choi." I answered and kissed her again. "But I think I am craving something different this time." I said, making her giggle before giving me another kiss.

"Hold your hopes up, Kookie. I want food. I have been fixing cars since this morning." She answered and smiled at me.

"How about let's drive home and order something so I could help you shower." I said, making her laugh again.

"Oof, I thought you liked it dirty." She teased, biting my lower lip.

I smirked. "Don't test me, Reese. I can make everyone leave in this building for me to fuck you over this wrecked car."

She giggled again before kissing me. God, I love the way she giggles. She sounded so bubbly and cute. "Sounds kinky. But alright, I'll take the shower then." She answered and kissed me again. "I'll just wash up and we'll go."

"Okay." I answered and smiled.

She didn't moved though. She stayed sitting on this hood, caged between my arms. She stared at me for a while and gripped on my coat. I noticed those hesitations again. I bet she's telling me something in her head that I will never know. But one thing's for sure, she's talking to me in that pretty head of hers as Viper.

_"Do you have any idea how she tried so hard not to talk about you? How she tried so hard to lie on my face and tell me she's in love with me too just to forget you?"_

Lambo's voice echoed in my head. She cannot forget me too. At least I knew that somehow, I was someone in her life like she totally is in mine. I created Viper in me but she became the reason he lived. And she will be the reason for that part of me to be resurrected. Even though in the first place, she killed him too.

She suddenly looked away and cleared her throat. "Okay. Let me through, bunny." She said and smiled, that mask is back in a snap.

"Reese." I called, making her blink her eyes several times. She hitched her breath and stared back at me. Begging me to stay in character for this fucking show. But with the way she is looking at me now, I am seeing flashes of Hennessey in them. "Are- Are you sure you can nail your finals for your online class?"

She gulped hard, releasing a relieved sigh and smiled at me. "Yeah, of course." She answered and shrugged. "You'd be surprised, in no time I can drive my own car now." She said, making me nod. So, she also knows that Reese doesn't drive. Of course, she knows.

"Let me know if you need a ride, I could drive you somewhere you'd love to be in." I said and smirked. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Tempting." She answered and pulls me closer with her arms over my shoulders for another kiss.

At least in our kiss, she feels like my Hennessey. It kills me to keep all the pretentions and to keep up with the lying. I really can't tell how long I'll last. But for her, I'd kill myself a thousand times to keep her close to me.

It kills me to love her and I know it kills her to love me too. But we aren't strong enough to end each other.

♡♡♡

**Hello, lovies. I hope you can keep up with the timeline of Jungkook's point of view in the last chapters. I mentioned the instances of what happened to Lisa from the past chapters to give you the other side of the story. The "distraction" is from the night when Lisa and Dr. Jung spoke about Reese. If you will go back to Chapter 15: Real Lisa, no further happenings are posted after Jungkook saw Lisa crying on the bench. The last 2 chapters are what happened that night after he took her home.**

**Please let me know if you have questions. I'd be happy to answer. 😊**

**Borahae 💜**


	27. Hidden Chapter: Chaeyoung

**Author's Note: Hi lovies! Another Hidden Chapter for today! Let's take a look Chaeyoung and Jimin's time in Paris! 💜**

**PS. I ship these two so much!**   
  


**🥑**

  
"Hello?" I answered my phone while rummaging in my bag. Where in the world is that planner?! I have everything noted in there for my schedule this whole month! If I lost it, I'd be dead! I hate borrowing Chanyeol's notes in the meeting even though it's his job taking notes and sharing it in the whole team. He's making it an excuse to make it look like I am trying to hit on him.

Now, remind me again why I hate men?

"Hi, is this Park Chaeyoung?" An unfamiliar voice answered. I froze and looked at my screen, the phone number is not registered in my contacts.

"Uh, who is this?" I asked, frowning.

"I got your planner. You left it last night in the bar counter." He answered, making me rose up from the bed and gasp.

"Oh, my God. Really?" I asked, making Jennie frown at me while finishing her make up in front of the mirror.

"Yeah. You were having a blast with some wines and you forgot it. Good thing I kept it." He answered, making me touch my forehead.

"Can I have it back? Tell me where you are. I'll come to you." I said and moved to the table to get myself a pen and paper.

"Sure. Meet me at Café de Flore. It's at 172 Boulevard Saint-Germain." He answered and I nodded as I take down of it.

"Alright, thank you so much. See you in 30 minutes." I answered as I walk to take my bag from the bed.

"Sure. Uhm, Chaeyoung-ssi?"

"Yes?"

"I suggest you wear comfortable shoes." He said and hang up. I frowned and looked at my screen.

"What was that?" I uttered, gaining another frown from Jennie.

"Problem?" She asked, looking at me.

"Nothing. There was this guy. God, I forgot to ask his name. I think he was one of the bartenders from last night. He got my planner. I'm about to meet him." I answered and decided to wear my white sneakers. Maybe it's a long walk from here that's why he suggested me to wear some comfortable shoes.

"Oh, that's great. You have been looking for that planner since you woke up. Did you heard anything from Lisa? She wasn't here when I woke up." Jennie said and drinks on her tea.

"She's with Jungkook. I think he's taking her somewhere. Probably roaming around Paris." I answered as I dab a few blush on my cheek in front of the mirror.

"Really?" Jennie asked and narrowed her eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look, there is no way Jungkook won't notice that she isn't Reese. I think he already knows. I just can feel it." Jennie said, still narrowing her eyes while holding her tea. "You know my instincts are always right."

"Unnie, if Jungkook noticed, I'm pretty sure Lisa will notice it too." I answered and puts on some lipgloss this time.

"They kept on gaping at each other last night. You know Reese is never that type. Jungkook should find that suspicious already." Jennie rebutted and stands behind me, looking at me on my reflection.

"Didn't you hear what Lisa said yesterday? Jungkook is falling in love with Reese. And she was away for 5 weeks. Maybe he'e just a husband who genuinely missed his wife and Lisa doesn't mind playing with that part. I even think she's enjoying it." I answered, trying to sound reasonable.

Jennie paced behind me. "No, there's something not right." She said and touches her forehead. "Do you think Jungkook told something to Taetae? Should I ask?"

I met her eyes in the mirror and gave her a teasing smile. "Unnie, don't use Jungkook to find a reason to talk to Taehyung-oppa. I get it, you had a good time last night. Maybe you should even meet up today." I said and giggled.

She bites her lower lip. "Do you think he'll say yes?" She asked then shakes her head. "No. There's no way I'm meeting him. Besides, I have to visit Jongin-ssi's gallery today. He is asking me to restore some of the paintings he is currently working on in the museum not too far away from here."

"Wait? Jongin-oppa is in Paris too?" I uttered and looked at her.

"Yeah, he helped me look for this place for the exhibit. Isn't he nice? If he hadn't helped, I could've died." She answered while her eyes are fixed on her phone.

"Do you think Taehyung-oppa will be okay with that? There is no way he won't know. I mean, as far as I can remember, they are not really fond of each other." I said as I continued putting my mascara on.

"Rosie, this is work. And it's like I didn't feel the same way if he works with Dahyun. You know, I like the girl but I sometimes don't. Because she knows Taetae can't say no to her. I mean, she's a great secretary after all." She answered and rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I am the greatest, okay." I said, making her giggle. "But-- that's the thing. Dahyun asked him out. And he said yes." I said and shrugged.

"He always say yes. Which sucks." She answered and released a heavy sigh. "It's just so hard to be with him."

"Unnie." I called and gave her an apologetic smile. "You had a great time last night, I know. But you shouldn't get back together. It's not healthy for you. I've seen it. Men are always a pain in the ass."

She shoot her gaze on me. "I can't believe you just said _ass_ , Rosie Posie."

I giggled. "I can't too."

That made us both laugh. "Are you leaving now? Would you like me to come with you?" I asked, shifting our conversation to something else. I know she's not ready for this conversation. She still loves the guy. Apparently, we aren't sure if he feels the same.

"No, you take care of that planner of yours. Let's meet for lunch instead. I'll invite Jisoo-unnie and skype Reese, alright?" She said and gets her purse.

"Sure. Let's go." I answered as we leave our hotel room together. I looked at the paper where I scribbled the address of the café that I had taken down note earlier. I bite my lower lip and exhales a deep breath. I was actually planning to do some shopping today. I saw something online that there's a good intrument shop not too far away from here. I am really dying to buy a new guitar to add to my collections.

"Yo, Rosie Posie." I heard Jennie called me on that nickname that I love. Roses are my most favorite in the world. So she named me Rosé and I love it.

"Unnie."

"Call me, okay? I'm a little worried you're meeting with a guy today. In Paris." She said, making me roll my eyes at her.

"Unnie, I will just get my planner, that's it. And I don't really need to talk to him. You know I can't stand men." I answered as we continue to walk out the hotel lobby.

Jennie laughed. "I won't be surprised if one day, you're going to introduce us to a girlfriend."

I laughed too. "I got you, Reese and Jisoo-unnie. You can add Lisa to my list. Can't add more to that." I joked, making us both laugh again.

"Go on. Take the taxi. Call me if you got it, okay? I feel worried about this meet up, Rosie. For real, my instints are kicking in again." She answered and caressed my long hair which Lisa thinks that it looks like a candy floss. I won't argue, I love it. Each of them had their own nicknames on me. For Jennie, she calls me Rosie Posie, Jisoo calls me Chaengie which is the most korean and normal one, Reese calls me Barbie Blondie because I never died my hair dark again and just continued maintaining my blonde hair while Lisa calls me candy floss.

I love it. It felt very personal for each one of them.

I released a giggle. "I'd like to call that paranoia sometimes, Unnie. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll survive." I answered and hugs her before getting in the taxi. She waved her hand and finally gets in the next taxi to get to where she's supposed to.

I told the driver where we should go and he just nodded. Hopefully he understands English. I was in Australia for almost my whole life and went home in Seoul to be with my Dad who is a Professor in a university. Mom was still in Melbourne and is working as a nurse. She can't leave her job just like that and I don't want Dad to feel so alone. He occassionally goes home to Melbourne during the holidays but can't stay for too long because of his classes. So, I decided to work in Seoul and to live with him. It saddens me that he can't even remember the last time he ate a homemade meal because he lives alone. So, as a woman who lived with her mother her whole life, I started to cook for him every morning and if I have more time, I also make his lunchboxes. He's getting old and I was too busy growing up to realize that.

" _Mademoiselle_ , we're here." I suddenly heard the driver told me as he stops in front of a huge café.

I gave him my credit card and swiped it for my payment. " _Merci Beacoup, Monsieur." (Thank you very much, Mister)_ I greeted with my beginner french greeting and get off the taxi. I looked at the place and shake my head with how beautiful the building is. Is Paris has always been this beautiful? I tucked my hair behind my ear as I feel the morning breeze of Paris against my skin. God, even the weather is so beautiful. It wasn't too hot and too cold. I am glad I dressed up comfortably today and looks down on my white sneakers. After I get that planner, I will definitely go that shop and buy myself a new guitar.

I smiled and greeted the man who opened the door for me. I took my phone in my bag to call the man who called me earlier. I sat on a cushion near the window as I wait for his answer.

"Hello?" He answered, thank God.

"Hi, uhm. This is Park Chaeyoung. I am already here at the café you told me." I answered and looks around, probably getting some luck to see some who looks korean and is currently on his phone too.

"Great, I'll be there shortly." He answered and giggled.

"I am wearing some--"

"I know what you look like Chaeyoung-ssi. How could I forget?" He interrupted, making me frown.

"I'm-- I'm sorry?"

"See you in a few." He answered and hang up. I released a silent huff and shove my phone in my bag. I can't believe I let him flirt in that 10 second-phone conversation. I am sensing a massive douchebag aura on him. With just the sound of that voice!

I hate douchebags I could kill 'em.

I am drumming my fingers on the table as I wait for him. My eyes are fixed on the crowded busy streets of Paris and the Eiffel Tower look immaculate from here. If I have a chance, I want to live here. Maybe just for a month or so. I always loved travelling, FOOD _(I mean, who doesn't?)_ and discovering music in every part of the world. The last country I visited was in Brazil and their music is just -- marvelous. They always find a reason to dance to anything. I don't like parties and dancing around but with that enthusiam, I found myself dancing with them.

I flinched when I heard a soft thud on my table. The smell of the beautifully blended latté filled my nostrils. Croissants and freshly cut french bread welcomed my eyes. That seasoned eggs looks delicious too. I licked my lips and gulped hard, making me realize I am starving. I don't have the appetite because of the headache I had when I woke up. And I'm glad Lisa told me to drink some Motrin for they helped lot.

It took me a few more seconds to stare at the food in front of me before having the mood to look up at the person who brought it for me.

"I'm sorry I didn't--" I was about to say something in english but paused when I recognized who he is. "You?"

How in the world does he sound different over the phone? To be fair, it must be the wine. I couldn't recognize it. I am not a drinker so please, bear with me.

 _Whatever_. I can't believe we met again.

He gave me a smile, almost making his eyes shaped like the cresent moon. "Hi. I am Park Jimin. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand for a handshake. I narrowed my eyes on him and left him hanging. I will not forget his attempts on me last night. He is constantly flirting just because I accidentally touched his hand on that wine he served. I am not really sure why he thinks I did that on purpose.

Those alpha traits are just getting in my nerves.

"I need my planner." I answered, making him pout. I absentmindedly shifted my eyes on his pouty lips that looks so pink and soft I could die. He retrieve his hand and sits on the opposite chair.

"Can we have some breakfast first? With that look on your face, you looked starving. I thought it'll be very nice for me to feed you." He said with his seductive tone.

I jolted my body straight and placed my hand over my chest. "E-excuse me?"

He lifted his gaze on me, arching his eyebrow too. "I mean, food. That tone is telling me something else."

I scoffed and blinked my eyes several times, trying not to show how embarassing this conversation is. "Park Jimin-ssi, my planner, if you could please." I said again, ignoring the tempting aroma of the food in front of me.

"Sure. But food first. I don't obey when I'm hungry. And I become demanding if I get refused." He answered as I watch him slice the egg on the top of that steaming bread, making the yolk inside pour slowly all over his plate.

Oh, God. That looks-- _sexy_.

Is it possible that a food could actually look this sexy?

I suddenly heard him giggle. "Chaeyoung-ssi, your eggs would feel jealous with the way look at mine." He said, making me instantly burn my cheeks. He has been using that tone on my since last night, he could actually make me puke even without drinking some alcohol.

"You disrespectful drongo. Stop talking like that about -- eggs." I answered, making him laugh this time. He throw his head back and covered his mouth with his hand. I just took the knife and fork to finally eat my food. "I'll only accept this because I'm hungry too." I said and takes a bite of my egg. I closed my eyes as the flavor burst in my tastebuds. I can't help not to pout and shake my hands as I enjoy the explosion of the food in my mouth.

Oh, my god. This tastes good.

"Alright, nobody says no to food." He answered. "I'm glad you're enjoying my eggs."

I shoot my eyes open just to realize he has been watching me. He has his chin rested on his hand while his other is playing the unfinished food on his plate. I grabbed the napkin and covered my lips as I continue to chew my food. "Stop watching me. You're making me uncomfortable. Who watches people eat?"

He shrugged. "I get _watched_ sometimes. And I don't mind." He answered with that playful tone again. He gives himself another bite of his food and looked at me again. I grimace and rolled my eyes.

"Is there a time that you can say something that doesn't sound _sexual_ , at all?" I asked, digging my fork to my toasted ginger bread. I cannot believe I just said that. My eyes darted to the poor bread on my plate, all crunched down that the crumbs went all over the place.

_Oh, my God. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to stab you that hard._

He giggled again. "I never intended to sound sexual. It depends on how you interpret it. It wasn't on me, it's on you." He answered and pointed me with his fork.

I scoffed again and looked away. "Stop. I know those tactics already. If you're trying to get in my pants, you don't have the luck. It's not in my plan to get--" I paused as I try to get the courage in saying this. "-- laid in Paris."

He arrowed his eyebrows again. "It wasn't in your plan, right. I know what your plans until the next month, Chaeyoung-ssi."

I bite my lower lip. "I need it back, Jimin-ssi. No games here. I am not interested."

He hummed and just sips on his coffee. "Games?" He repeated and narrowed his eyes as he looks up, trying to think of something idiotic like how douchebags actually do. "But I am interested."

I sighed and dropped my fork and knife on the table. "Can I just get it back. I have a lot of things to attend to."

"And it happens that I know them too. Why don't you finish up your food for me to take you the largest musical instrument shop in Paris." He said and smiled, resting his elbows against the table to move closer to me.

I hitch my breath and stared at him. Of course, he knew! It was written all over my planner. I had all my plans listed there and all the places I want to visit in Paris. "I never said I wanted a companion. My planner, please." I said and extended my open palm over the table.

He took my hand and turned it over, landing a soft kiss against my knuckles. I gulped hard when I felt how soft his plumply lips that are still wet with the latté drink. "How about say yes to me so you could get it back?" He said, rubbing his thumb on my hand. I bite my lip and hastily pulled my hand from him.

"I knew it. You're one of those douchebags who likes to play with women." I answered, gripping on my napkin over my lap.

"It suddenly interests me how many douchebags you actually knew?" He said, leaning against his seat while he touches his chin with his fingers. The corner of his lips lifted to a teasing smile and arrowed his eyebrows on me.

"I have known enough to refuse to any of this game. I repeat, my planner please?"

He sighs and gets something in his backpocket. The familiar brown leather cover of my planner is in his hand but it ridiculously looked empty. When I had it back, only a page for my today's schedule is left on the ring binder of my notebook.

I shoot him a glare. "Where are the rest of the pages, Jimin-ssi?" I said, gritting my teeth.

He pouted and shrugged. "You could get one more page for tomorrow. If-- you'll come and see me again."

I dropped my jaw. "Yah!" I called and slapped my palm against the table. The utensils made noises over the table but he didn't even flinch. "My boss' meetings are all recorded in there. If I missed just one-- just one meeting, I'll lose my job."

"I know Reese wouldn't do that." He answered, making me confused. He smiled and brushed his hair with his fingers. "Jungkook is my best friend. So-- I know."

I released a frustrated sigh and touched my forehead, trying not to have a mental break down. I knew there's something familiar about him. That's right, he always hosts the bar for Reese's exhibits. But the bar is registered under Min Yoongi. I actually didn't care about the specifics of it because it was not my job to pay attention to that.

I looked back at him with a glare. But he just tilted his head with that playful smirk on his lips.

"What do you say, Chaeyoung-ssi?" He asked and moved closer to me. He purposely looked down on my lips that surely looked oily with the egg I has just eaten.

"Are you interested to _play_ with me?"   
  



	28. Brutal Honesty

**Author's Note: Hello lovies! So, this chapter is back to Lisa's point of view. To be on track, you may go back to Chapter 20: Lexus, that's when Chae and Lisa drove from Jimin's penthouse to Reese's gallery.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**   
**Borahae 💜**

🌸

  
"Oh, my God." That was the only thing Jennie said, her teacup still in her hand not even letting it touch her lips. "I fucking knew it!" We are all gathered in Reese's gallery, spilling tea.

"So, after you talked, you run away and had a car accident?" Jisoo asked, staring at the scratches on my face. I just nodded and they all released a heavy sigh.

"At least you're all safe now." Chae said and touched her forehead. "Now that Jungkook knows, what will happen then?" She asked, looking at Jisoo beside her.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Jisoo asked, looking at me. "My brother should've said anything in the first place. Why did he have to pretend two weeks after Paris?"

I bite my lip. Well, because he doesn't want _Hennessey_ to run away?

"I don't know." I answered looking down my tea. "I don't really care. At least I won't have to pretend in front of him. The Playing Princess gets in my nerves sometimes. I wasn't used to this environment. You know that, Chae. I can't even drive in this place when I have always been in love with driving. It's a little overwhelming to be honest." I said and bite my lower lip.

They didn't answer to that. They probably understand it, perhaps. Besides, I am still a complete stranger in front of them. They are best friends with Reese, not me.

"By the way, he thinks Reese is still in the US. I think Mom pretty much covered up her medical records here in Korea." I continued, finally getting reactions from them.

"She has been doing that for a long time. She hid all her medical records because some of the procedures are not legal here in Korea." Jisoo answered, making me nod. She's right. My sister's condition is at its worst and the procedures are banned in this country. Even the medicines too. 

"But I think Jungkook deserves to know." Chae said, looking at me. "They're still married. And I think he genuinely cares for her."

I blinked. Now, it's my time to shut up and contemplate that.

"This is getting confusing. Nothing is making any sense here. Why does Jungkook is just letting this happen? I thought he's in love with Reese all these time?" Jennie asked, narrowing her eyes again. "There's something not right. I think we're missing something here." She continued and looked at me.

Fuck, her instincts are scaring me. I looked away and just focused on my tea. "Let's never talk about this to Reese." I said. "I am more concerned about her condition than this stupid Playing Princess." 

"No, of course. I don't want her to worry about the works in the office. And your Mom too. We should hide it to your Mom too." Chae answered and looked at me.

"The Playing Princess is still on then. But it's not for Jungkook, it's for your Mom and the business." Jennie said, making me nod. "But is he really in love with Reese or with you?" She asked, making me look away again.

"I don't know. He just likes the sex, I guess." I answered and shrugged. "And he knows that Reese is in love with Dr. Jung too."

"Oh, my God." That was Jennie again. "This is more complicated than I thought."

"How's Reese, by the way?" Jisoo asked, looking at me. "Chaengie told me about what you said to your Mother yesterday." She continued, her stares and looks are extra observant today. I feel like I'm in a trial or something. I don't think it is really a good idea to tell them about this. But I respect their concern to my sister, they still deserve to know what is happening.

The pressure in the room suddenly increased with that last question from Jisoo.The thoughts of my breakdown in front of Jungkook came in my head again. That night when I talked to Dr. Jung is the worst night of my life.

"Well, I talked to Dr. Jung the other day." I finally answered. "Reese is not getting any better, I think. He actually didn't answer when I asked. And his silence is all I needed to understand." I said, lowering my gaze and maintaining my steady voice.

Jennie and Chae released a heavy sigh, trying not to cry. While Jisoo kept staring at me, which is already making me comfortable. I remained my eyes lowered but I can't help my fingers scratch the table to ease the anxiety building in my veins.

"Lisa, do you know why I prefer animals than people?" I suddenly heard Jisoo asked, making me snap my head to look at her. I shifted my eyes to Jennie who just shake her head while Chae looked at me with her worried eyes. I looked at Jisoo again and gulped hard. Like what she told me the last time, she's a Veterinarian and I understand if she likes animals more than she likes people.

But-- what's her _point_?

"No."

"Because they lie." She answered, making me clench my jaw and look away. "They lie and don't even blink while they do so. It's scary sometimes because people will start to believe in their own lies and live with it."

Chae lowered her gaze this time, remaining herself in the silence. Jennie looked at me, observing too.

"W-what do you mean?" I managed to ask and look back at her.

"Is there something that we need to know, Lisa? You know, I have a superpower. I can tell if someone is lying. And I can tell you are now." She said, making me bite my lip and scratch my forehead.

"I didn't lie about anything." I answered, trying so hard to meet her eyes and not back up from it. But damn, she looks furious even though she's smiling. Her sarcasm is crawlin in my skin and her angelic features looked _very_ intimidating.

"You said you didn't know. You lied. You know why Jungkook played with the lies too." Jisoo answered, resting her elbows on the table to move closer to me. "If this has something to do with Reese, I suggest you spill the tea, right here right now. Don't make me get out this room and figure it out myself. I don't take lies easily."

I released a defeated sigh and brush my hair with my fingers. There is no sense of me not telling them anyway. They care about Reese and I have to let them know. "Fine." I started and looks at Jisoo. "Jungkook and I knew each other 10 years ago." I finally said, making them all flinch on their seats. They are all staring at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I-- I was into this drag racing thing when I was younger and that's where I knew him. He didn't know I had a twin back then because we never agreed to know about our personal shits and sticked to our codenames." I continued, sparing the details.

"That was you." Jisoo said, still staring at me. "You're Hennessey."

My heart jumped.

_What the actual fuck?!_

I widened my eyes as I look at her. "H-How did you know?"

She blinked her eyes several times and covered her shaking lips with her hands. "My brother had an accident 7 years ago." She said, making me flinch. "A car crash from racing."

"W-what?"

"He was in a coma for 23 weeks. We even thought he'll never going to wake up." She continued, her eyes tearing up. "When he woke up, he remembered nothing. Except for a car brand called Hennessey."  
  
  


🕰

**_Flashback to 7 years ago._ **   
**_(The day of the accident)_ **

  
_I dropped my books from my arms as I try to contemplate about what Jin is telling me. I was about to go back to my classes and I am in front of my locker to get the books I needed. I looked at my face on the mirror, my hands shaking from the sudden news._

_"I already told your parents. They are on their way. Drive safely, please?"_ _He said again before hanging up. I was still in shock as I stare into nothing._

_"Jisoo, are you okay?" I heard Nayeon asked and felt her hand on my shoulder. That was the only time I finally realized it was real._

_My brother is caught in an accident._

_I bended my knees to recklessly pick up my books and throw them inside my locker. I pushed it closed and locked it. "Nayeon, I'll be skipping our classes today. Cover for me." I said and finally run through the hallway, my eyes already filled with tears. I received those confused looks from the other students but I don't really care. I run to the parking lot to immediately drive to the hospital where Jin is doing his internship._

_It only took me a couple of minutes before I reached the there and run inside with my school uniform. I was even in tears when I asked where my brother is to the nurses on the reception area. He is still in the operating room and I made my way there, almost tripping myself even. My knees are literally shaking. And I think I was about to collapse when I met Jin's eyes beneath his round spectacles. My eyes trailed down his bloody white coat and blue uniform._

_He made big steps to meet me halfway, my hands are shaking as I touch his clothes._

_"Is this his?" I whispered, looking up to him._

_He did not saying anything but slowly nodded. I covered my lips to stop myself from releasing a loud sob. Tears streamed down my face and then my eyes shifted to Jimin standing there_ _with Yoongi._

_"You?!" I exclaimed, making big steps to come closer to him. My hand made a loud sound as it meets his cheek, making him turn to his side. He didn't say anything and just continued to silently cry. His shoulders are even shaking. His friend Yoongi held him while I felt Jin's hands on my arms, pulling me away. "You're supposed to look after him?!" I said, my voice echoed in the hallway._

_"I'm-- s-so -sorry, N-noona." He tried to say in between his sobs. Even on his clothes, I saw blood and knowing those are from my brother, it's making me weaker in a minute._

_"Why? Why did you let him race, Jiminie?! He was drunk!" I shouted again, trying to make another step but Jin's arm wrapped around my waist. "Let go of me!" I screamed but Jin didn't and I shifted my attention to Yoongi. "Yoongi-oppa, did you know about this? Tell me! Did you know?!"_

_He met my eyes, also fresh from tears. "I-- I tried to stop him."_

_"Well, you didn't try enough!" I screamed again, trying to reach him again but Jin's grasp didn't budge. His other arm wrapped on my shoulders this time, burying his face against my hair. He is also silently crying. "I hate you! I hate the both of you! Get out of here! Get out! I don't want to see your faces ever again! Leave!!"_

_They didn't say anything and just quietly left. Both of them are also crying but I don't care! They are responsible for this. I covered my face with my hands and finally broke down. I am evem whimpering as I continue letting my tears roll down my cheeks. Jin turned me to him, burying my face against his broad chest._

_"Hush, I'll make sure to be in charge of him. I'll look after him." He whispered against my ear but I didn't answer to that. The feeling is too overwhelming, my chest is hurting so bad. I feel like crying forever and I don't even care if I drown myself in my own tears. Although, I know it is impossible for Jin to get in charge because he is still an intern. He needs 2 more months to finish it and needs to pass his finals too in the next 3 more months. He can't just override that process even though his family owns this freaking hospital._

_I know that's not possible but he somehow made me relieved knowing he's going to be there for my baby brother. I know he loves him the way I do too. His hands rubbing my back as I continue hiccupping while I cry. After a few more minutes, my Mom arrived with Dad. Jin let's me go as I catch my Mom's arms, almost collapsing on the floor as she cries. Jin helped me walk her to the couch by the corner. I hugged her too, rubbing her back to somehow calm her down when I can't even calm myself either._

_Dad and Jin walked away to discuss what happened. Jin kept his eyes low and I saw him nodded. His eyes are tearing up but he kept his composure as he talks to my Dad. His hands are placed in front of him, trying to cover those blood patches on his coat and uniform. Even the floor, Jesus Christ. Even the floor has blood on them._

_I closed my eyes and bury my face against Mom's hair as I try stop the crying even though I never succeeded. It took more than 3 hours before the surgeon walks out the operation. His gloves and clothes are also filled with blood. I bite my lip to stop from sobbing again. Jin immediately stood from beside me and bowed to the doctor._

_The news made us weaker than we had been for the past hours. We learned that there is an internal hemorrhage on the side of his head, a small crack on his skull and he needs to be in ICU and be under full observation. Most of his injuries have been taken care of. But it didn't do any better._

_His life is still at stake._

_And the doctor can't even tell if he's going to make it. Mom screamed when she heard the news. She even lost consciousness that we had to get her confined too. Her blood pressure increased rapidly and Dad is there to watch over her._

_I am still sitting on the couch next to Jin. We are both quiet. Trying to sink that in our heads. I felt his hand over mine and we slowly met gazes. Both of our eyes looked puffy and that horrible news sucked out the life out of us. He touched my face and I moved closer to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. I felt his lips over my head and intertwine our cold fingers together._

_"He'll gonna make it." I said, finally finding my voice._

_I felt him nodded. "Yeah. He will. I know, he will. He's too stubborn to give up just like that."_

_My lips started to tremble again. I buried my face against his chest and he welcomed me back in his arms, hushing me like everything is just a bad dream._

_I wish it was._

_I wish I could just wake up and see him run downstairs for breakfast. And fight over that last sausage because of his big ass appetite. Or to wake up to his usual pranks on me on a Saturday morning, releasing all my parrots that flies around the room. Or to those late night calls from him to ask me to open up our gate because he's late again, which I never said yes without any established agreements at all. Or to those loud laughs from him every time he's with his friends crashing in his room and just playing video games until 2 in the morning. Or to those weekend outings with Yoongi and Jin who loves fishing and he caught more fishes than those two even when it's hia first time trying. Or to those family traditional gatherings and we cheer him up to sing a song for us._

_Or just him all too well._

_Just him -- healthy and alive._

_Jin drove me back to my apartment where I live with my room mate Nayeon. I had to stay here for the last 3 months for my laboratories and upcoming finals too. I can't go home this weekend, knowing Jungkook won't be there. Jin turned off the engine but I didn't moved yet. I felt his hand on my hair and kissed it gently._

_"You okay?" He asked softly._

_I sighed and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess so." I answered and weakly smiled. I looked at his clothes, still stained with Jungkook's blood. I frowned with the sight of it and looked away._

_"Would you like to freshen up inside? I still have your spare uniform." I said, still not looking at his bloody clothes._

_"Yeah, I can't wait to get rid of this." He answered, making me nod and we just get off the car and get inside. When I came in, Nayeon's shoes is not in here. Maybe she spent the night with Baekhyun. I haven't even checked my phone to see if she texted me. I looked at the wallclock by the corner of the room and realized it's already 2:35 in the morning. This whole day is just exhausting. I walked straight to my room and took Jin's clothes with some clean towel for him to get washed up._

_I left it on my bed and gave him all the time he needed. While I made my way to the kitchen to boil water for some tea. I need it so bad to calm my nerves. I used Nayeon's bathroom to quickly wash up. When I came back to the kitchen, Jin is already preparing the tea. He is in his fresh uniform and my eyes looked at the folded bloody clothes over the table._

_I walked to open the cabinet and grabbed a black plastic bag to get rid of his blood stained clothes. I didn't realize my hands are shaking when I touched them. I gulped hard, trying not to cry again._

_That's Jungkook's blood._

_Oh, my God._

_My breaths are hitching as I get it in the bag. Until I felt Jin's hands over mine. He pulled me away from it, pressing my back against his chest. "Hey, you're okay." He whispered, making me turn away from it. Letting me see his gorgeous face instead. He isn't wearing his hideous glasses and he looked more handsome without them. He cupped my cheek and smiled, showing me his squishy cheeks. "He will be fine."_

_"You know he's not fine." I answered sternly. "He's in danger. And I know that. I hate it when people say whitelies to make it sound better. Does Yoongi-oppa think it's all better just because he tried to stop him?"_

_He didn't say anything and just rubbed his hands on my arms. "So-yah." He called softly. "Let's call it a day, okay? It's currently 2 in the morning. You still have classes tomorrow, hmm?" He said, touching my chin._

_I sighed. "Stop sounding so soft. You know I can't resist you if you sounded like that. I am still mad at them." I answered, biting my lower lip. "If he never wake up--"_

_"Hey, he will wake up." He interrupted. "I promise to look over him. I'll talk to Dr. Kang to consider me--"_

_"Jin, you know that's not possible." I interrupted._

_He blinked his eyes several times and sighed, kissing the back of my hand before speaking. "Why do you have to be so brutally honest all the time, Jisoo?"_ _He asked, tracing a small smile on his lips._

 _I lowered my gaze and bite my lower lip. "I'm sorry."_ _Sometimes, being too honest is not a good thing._

_"No, there's nothing to be sorry. It's what I love about you." He answered and quietly giggled. "Your brutal honesty makes it easier to for me to understand you. You never hesitate to say no or to say yes to anything. I think you could rock a trial than an operation with a mammal."_

_That made me slighty giggle too. "Stop." I said and pressed my hands against his chest but he pulls me closer. "I still hate your friends."_

_"I know." He whispered, pressing our foreheads together. His fingers trailed my jaw and pulled my chin to meet his eyes. "Can I sleep over?"_

_"Don't you have early classes today?" I asked._

_He hummed and pulled me closer, his arms wrapped around my waist, making our lips inches apart._ _He closed his eyes and planted small kisses on my face._

_"Nayeon might get home later." I whispered again. He rubbed his nose lightly against mine and hummed again. He didn't answer and just contiued rubbing his nose against my cheek and then back to my nose again. "Jin." I whispered, warning him._

_"I could leave after an hour." He whispered, his hand trailing down my hips._

_"_ _No." I answered and cups his face. "Take off this clothes and wear it in the morning. Then let me do something about it."_

_He released a light giggle and finally kissed me._


	29. Brutal Honesty (2)

_I woke up with the loud ringing of my alarm clock. I slowly flutter my eyes open and pushed the button of the ringing clock on my bedside table. When I turned to my bed, Jin is not here anymore. Just a pink sticky note with his handwritten message._

👨‍⚕️ **_Good morning, my So-yah. I missed an early class today, Nayeon saw me walk out of your door. I can't escape your embrace and it's not that I'm complaining. See you soon. Goodluck on your finals. I love you._**  
 ** _\- Seokjinnie_**

_I smiled reading that. But it slowly faded when I remembered the happenings yesterday. Flashes of Jungkook's blood filled my head. I touched my forehead and sighed heavily. I still can't believe what happened to him. He was just all healthy and annoying the other day. I shake my head to get rid of the horrors of the worst day of my life._

_I jumped off the bed to get myself a quick warm shower. The finals are coming up. I will visit there this evening after my classes and Mom too. I hope she's better now._

_Weeks passed, my thoughts are all about finals and Jungkook. I haven't seen Jin for weeks too. He is too busy looking out for my brother and that actually relieved me. He assured me that he has been watching him and reminds me to focus more at school. I was able to visit him every other day. I can't really watch him for hours. I get disturbed about how he looked so helpless on his bed surrounded with those beeping machines. His head is covered with this helmet that has endless wires on them, they said they are monitoring his brainwaves to make sure he's responding to some of the procedures they are doing._

_It's terrifying to be honest. And his body looks tinier than he had looked in his whole life. That boy is obssessed with working out and he is the most muscular 19 year old I have ever seen in my life. He even looked bigger than Yoongi and Jimin even though those two are older than him. And seeing him this small and weak, it's overbearing._

_On those times I visited Jungkook, I got no luck in seeing Jin in the hospital. It has been 3 weeks already. I am getting worried for him too. I noticed that he lost weight on those short video calls we do sometimes. What I mean by sometimes, I mean once a week. We can't even last for 3 minutes because he is always on call. But he sends random messages if he's on class or on duty._

_At least he updates me. But I am a needy girlfriend, I need my man right now._

_I decided to visit him in his apartment. He is room mates with Namjoon._ _And Yoongi and Jimin._ _I just hope I won't run across those two because I am still mad about them. I pushed the doorbell of the familiar door in front of me and seconds later, Namjoon opened it. He is ready to go to his classes._

_"Is Jin home?" I asked, extending my neck to at least look inside._

_"Oh, Jisoo-noona." He called and looks on his wrist watch "No. He left early today." He answered. "Would you like to wait inside? But I don't think he'll finish his shift soon. He's taking double shifts since last week."_

_"What?" I uttered, frowning. "What do you mean double-shifts? He got some night classes too. He can't take double shifts."_

_Namjoon's lips turned to a fine line. "Would you like take a walk to my department? I have something to tell you."_

_I blinked._ _My mind went back to our exchange of messages. And going back to those threads, he is really busy. I haven't notice his late night shifts because I am also busy with school and laboratory schedules._

_"Don't spare the details. I want to know everything." I answered, making him nod and show me his dimply smile. We walked on the familiar streets of their home. It only takes a few minutes to walk to school._

_"Jin-hyung was trying to finish his internship hours this month. That is why he's taking double shifts." Namjoon started, making me frown._

_"That's ridiculous. He needs to finish them in two months. He can't squeeze it in a month. He also got classes to finish." I answered looking at him._

_"Not only that. He is taking extra courses too. About Neurology." He answered, looking at me. "He's trying to study Jungkook's condition. He wanted to make sure Dr. Kang will consider him joining his team to look over him."_

_"Oh, my God." I whispered, touching my forehead. "I- I don't know what to say."_

_"Me too. He's really working hard to make sure he looks over Jungkook. But I am worried about his health too. Three days ago, he passed out the moment he got home. His nose is bleeding."_

_I snapped my head to look up to him. "What? What happened then?"_

_"Well, he missed some of his classes but he slept for a straight good 5 hours. The longest that he had for the past 3 weeks. Yoongi-hyung and him even argued about that. He felt guilty about Jungkook and he feels worse because of what happened to Jin-hyung." He answered, making me bite my lip out of frustration._

_"This has to stop. I won't take it if he gets sick too." I answered, making him nod._

_"He actually warned me not to tell you." Namjoon said and made a half-smile._

_"Well, good decision you did. I can tell in an instant if you lie to me." I said and narrowed my eyes on him._

_"I know. It's like your super power or something. That's scary. You could do great on trials. If a murderer is on stand and you asked something, you could definitely tell if they're lying or not." He answered and giggled. He is taking Law and that reference he said didn't surprise me. Jin gave the same logic reference on the night of the accident._

_To be honest, not all lawyers and prosecutors need to be brutally honest. They choose the truth that they had to reveal sometimes and that's where the manipulations starts. I hate it. I hate how people lie and live with it._

_I smiled. "No, I prefer talking to animals. People are natually born liars. It makes me sick." I answered and rolled my eyes._

_"Did you already -- talked to Yoongi-hyung and Jiminie?" He asked, making me trace a fine line on my lips this time._

_"No. I am still mad at them."_

_"You know how stubborn Jungkook is, Noona. If Yoongi-hyung can't stop him from racing, neither of us can. You know Jungkook listens to him. Apparently, this time he didn't. And nobody wanted this to happen." Namjoon said, making me sigh and look on the pavement._

_"I know it's not their fault. I just need the anger inside me to be validated. And it happened that Yoongi-oppa and Jimin was there that night." I answered and made a half-smile._

_"Wow, I really admire your honesty, Noona." He said and nodded. "Jungkook's going to be okay."_

_"Stop with the comforting words, Namjoon-ah. It's been 3 weeks. And I haven't seen an improvement yet. It doesn't help if people give false hopes. It's harder to swallow the truth." I answered again, making him nod. I know he got my point. He's a genius, for God's sake._

_"I understand. You being realistic sometimes scares me." He said and giggled. "But hope is a good thing. False or not. It gives people the reason to continue to believe."_

_I didn't say anything to that._

_"I hope you still believes that Jungkook's going to survive this." I heard him said and stops in front of their department gate._

_"I'm working on it." I answered and gripped on my bagpack. I maybe honest but I never said I am not afraid. And it's a habit of me to expect the worse rather than the better. It gives me the reason to act tough even though I am never tough._

_He smiled. "I'll head in, Noona. It is nice seeing you today. Jin-hyung is on shift right now. Please get him home. He didn't have sleep since yesterday."_

_I bite my lower lip and just nodded. "Good talk, Joonie. See you."_

_He smiled and waved goodbye._

_Now, let me get my boyfriend._

_I walked to the parking lot to drive to the hospital. I finished my classes today and decided to skipped my last class. I have to make sure to drag Jin out of that hospital to make him rest._

_If I have to punch his face, I will. I'm serious about that. I can't afford to see him on a hospital bed if he gets sick too. Jungkook is enough. No, having Jungkook in that state is too much._

_When I arrive, the hospital is busy as always. I walked to the nurse team section he was in. They told me he was on break._

_Bingo!_

_I run to the cafeteria_ _only to find him talking to this lady beside him. A laptop is in front of them while he speaks with her, pointing the screen even. I watch her nod and giggle, then playfully hit his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes as I watch her smiled at him sweetly. Even squeezing his arm while he continues to discuss in front of her._

_I made big steps to get closer to them._

_"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I asked, making the both of them shoot their heads up to look at me._

_"So-yah." Jin called and stands up from his seat. He smiled and hugged me, even sniffing my hair. "What brought you here?" He asked and softly caress my cheek with his thumb. I would love to melt in that touch and warm smile if it wasn't only on the way this lady touch him._

_"I came here to visit. I haven't seen you in weeks, Jin." I answered and then turned to the woman sitting there. "And seeing you with a woman is not a very great sight that it pissed the hell of me, young man." I continued and glared at him this time._

_"Baby." He called and squeezed my hand. "She's--"_

_"I think there's a misunderstanding." The lady said and stands up from her chair._

_"Yes, there is. Now, would you care to enlighten me please." I answered and sits on the opposite chair. "It's okay. You may take your seat. I'll be listening." They did not say anything and just sits on their chairs. "Do you mind moving away a little bit. I don't like the closeness." I said and looks at her._

_"So-yah." I heard Jin called, making me shift my eyes on him._

_"What? Do you like being this close?" I asked, making him sigh and just moved his chair away from her._

_"Now. Where we're we?" I asked, smiling at her._

_"It's not what you think." She started._

_"Do you have any idea what I think?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. She didn't answer. "Let's not talk about what I think because you wouldn't like it. Tell me what you were doing, touching my boyfriend like that."_

_"She's just asking about the lessons she missed on our Genetics class." Jin answered for her._

_"So, you're taking tutorial lessons and not eating your lunch?" I said, shifting my eyes to Jin and tapping my fingers on the tray of unfinished food on the table._

_"Babe--"_

_"I -- I didn't touch him." She suddenly said, making me slowly turn my head to look at her._

_"Did you just lie to my face?" I asked, making Jin flinch on his chair and close his laptop. He knows it's the only trigger I need to lose it. I hate it when people deny and lie to my face even though they're already busted. He immediately get his bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand to walk me out of the cafeteria. I heard him say goodbye to her politely but I only glared at her as he pulls me away from there. His steps are too big for me to catch up. I am literally running behind him._

_"Yah!" I called and grabbed my hand from his grasp. "We have a lot of talking to do, Kim Seokjin-ssi. I will see you in my apartment in 10 minutes. Drive your own car." I said and walked to the other side to finally walk out of the hospital. When I get in my car, I Iiterally drive to 120 to get home immediately. A few moments later, Jin arrived, getting off his car too. I did not bother looking at him and went straight inside my apartment._

_And before you could all tell that I am a little overdramatic here, I am not. This is not the first time I saw her asking Jin about their lessons. Maybe I could let it go on the first instance, second, third? But on the fourth time?_

_I am not fucking stupid. I know my man is the most handsome man in Korea, you can fight me with that. He's got a great sense of humour, can cook and is intelligent. Who wouldn't you want a worldwide handsome, anyway?_

_"Baby." I heard Jin's voice as he enters inside. I firmly closed my eyes because his voice sounded so soft and he could just melt my insides. I am trying not to grip on my bottle of water as I drink from it because I am really pissed off. But then, I felt his arms around my waist and I could just surrender it all. "It was nothing, I swear." He said, turning me to face him and smiled sweetly. I pressed my hip against the counter and puts the bottle over it._

_"She has been doing that multiple times. She's flirting with you. And I hate it because you're letting her." I answered, crossing my arms against my chest._

_"Hey, I am just helping her. That means nothing to me. I am her sunbae. Let's not talk abou her, come on. I didn't see you in weeks. Let me kiss you." He answered and cups my face. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his soft lips against mine. He lifted me up against the counter and I didn't complain._

_Why complain? I said I was a needy girlfriend._

_I felt his hands underneath my skirt, making me hum against his lips. "Jin." I called against his lips._ _He hummed back but didn't stop._

_I pressed my hand against his chest to break the kiss. "Stop trying to distract me. I said we have some things to talk about." I said, catching my breath. He licked his lips and just moved to kiss me again, placing his hand on the back of my head to stop me from breaking it._

_"Jin." I called in between our kisses._

_"Later." He answered and kissed me again, this time it's more aggressive. I felt him lifted me up from the countertop, making me release a soft squeal. But he continued kissing me. I heard my bedroom door opened and pressed me against it. I heard the lock clicked and his fingers starting to unbutton my uniform. My hands reached the end of his shirt to pull it off him too. He parted from the kiss and throw his glasses somewhere my room before taking off his shirt._ _I gulped hard as I witness his toned stomach and broad chest._

_He didn't waste any time to kiss me again. His hand lifted my leg and pressed himself against me. I moaned against his lips and pushed him to lie on my bed. He dropped himself on it and I climbed over him. I kissed him again, while his hands are all over my body. Okay, I wanted this too so bad but I had to talk to him._

_I pushed myself up, leaving him breathless. I pressed my hands on the side of his head and we met gazes._

_"So, when are you gonna tell me you're taking double-shifts and extra courses, Jin?" I finally asked, making him freeze underneath me. He blinked his eyes several times and pressed his hand on his forehead._

_"Was it Namjoon?"_

_"Yeah." I answered, pulling him from the bed to sit while I remained sitting over his lap. He released a heavy sigh and placed his head over my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek before looking at me_ _again._

_"You're not supposed to know." He said, cupping my face. "I know you'll stop me."_

_"Jin, I don't want you to get sick. Look at you. You lost so much weight." I answered, touching his more prominent collarbones. "And then I saw you skipping your lunch because of that girl?"_

_He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "_ _So, you're not jealous?" He asked. "You're mad because I skipped lunch?"_

_"I am jealous, yes. And yes, I am mad too because you skipped lunch." I answered, making him trace a smile on his swollen lips because of our kiss._

_"God, I love it when you casually say things like that." He said and kissed me again._

_I broke the kiss and glared at him. "Yah, I am trying to make a conversation here."_

_"But I haven't seen you in weeks." He answered and pouted, his eyes still on my lips._

_"Excuse you, Mister. I also have my needs and I haven't seen you in weeks too. But I need answers. I am demanding answers here." I argued, pouting too. He suddenly laughed, even closing his eyes. He kissed my exposed shoulder and smiled at me._

_"Okay." He answered. "Yes, Namjoon is right. I am taking extra courses and taking double-shifts. I have to immediately finish my internship hours and take the exams to be officially endorsed to the hospital. I want to finish everything at school for me to focus on Jungkook. Neurology is -- complicated. I need time to learn it. But with my other school stuff, I won't be able to do that. So, I had to do this, hmm?" He said, moving my long hair to my back and starts kissing my neck._

_I closed my eyes the moment I felt him softly kissing me there. Why is he's so good at this? "Jin." I called and cupped his face to look at me. But he kissed my lips instead and I am too weak to not to respond to that._

_Yah, Jisoo-yah! Focus!_

_I parted again and looked at him. "Jin, I know you care about Jungkook." I started gulping hard, trying not to kiss him again because he's just so good at that._

_"Baby, I do. I care about that kid a lot. That is why I am doing this. I won't stop until I make sure he's fine. I can do this, you have to trust me." He answered, his soft voice making me melt again. I flutter my eyes and cupped his face, my eyes focused on his lips. I touched them with my fingertips and he kissed it._

_"It's just-- I'm worried. You aren't sleeping and you're skipping meals. I can't take it if you ended up getting sick too and visit not only Jungkook but also you." I said and meets his eyes._

_"I guess Namjoon told you about me passing out, didn't he?" He asked and I just nodded. "Yeah, that's true. My potassium level just dropped. But it's nothing serious, really. I took some medicines_ _."_

_I didn't say anything again and just bury my face on his neck. "He's not getting any better, isn't he?" I whispered, kissing his chest._

_I felt him release a heavy sigh. "He's --"_

_"Don't lie." I interrupted, meeting his eyes._

_"I won't." He answered, tangling our fingers. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"_

_I did not answer right away. I bite my lip and lowered my gaze, looking at our hands touching. "Yes." I answered, my voice almost a whisper._

_"Look at me."_

_"I can't. I know you're not going to lie. And I'm scared." I said, gulping hard._ _He didn't answer right away. But I felt his soft lips against my temple before finally speaking again._

_"Half of his brain is not responding, So-yah. But half of it is strong that he could still wake up but may experience temporary memory loss. His heart is strong too, that is why we're glad his brain is getting enough oxygen. It may take a long time before the other part of his brain to fully heal itself." He said, making me bite my lip harder. I gulped hard to stop that building lump in my throat._

_"How long?"_

_"A couple of weeks, maybe? Months?" He answered and cupped my face to finally look at me. "It'll be hard. But we will try harder."_

_I frowned, blinked the building tears away and turn my face to my side. "Baby." He softly called and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure he'll survive this. You know Jungkook is stronger than this."_

_I just nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Just-- don't get sick, okay?" I said, tracing my finger against his chest. "And you're not going back there today."_

_He sighed. "Baby, I have to cover one more shift tonight." He answered and takes my hand from his chest to kiss it._

_"No, stay. You have to fulfill my needs." I answered and pouted. He giggled and lightly kissed my pouted lips. I ignored the escaping tears that he brushed away._

_"Alright. I won't leave today. How could I say no when you're this needy?" He teased, making me silently giggle._

_"Come here." I said and finally moved to kiss him._

_At least he didn't lie._   
_At least I know it's hard._

_But he's not giving up._


	30. Broken Counterpart

I quietly pushed the door of Reese's room. There I saw my sister playing with her cats and giving them treats too. I heavily sighed as I stare at her. Her hair is covered with this silk cloth like the last time I saw her. But she's getting thinner and tinier. Her jawline is more prominent and her cheekbones too. Her skin looks so pale and damn, I can't even stare at her for too long.

I looked up, stopping those tears trying to escape from my eyes. Hell no, I ain't crying tonight. The revelations that Jisoo told me is enough. Knowing Jungkook went through a drastic tragedy is making me think twice to leave again. My loneliness and regrets when I left just became worse when I knew about what he went through.

Seeing how Jisoo trembled while recalling those hopeless times is like me right now. The way she feared for her brother's life is exactly what I am feeling right now. I sighed and brushed my sleeve against my eyes and finally knocked on her door.

"Hi, Princess." I greeted with a small smile. She lifted her head up with a wide smile, almost closing her eyes. She is sitting on the carpeted floor playing with her four cats. She reached for the chair to help herself up but I made big steps to immediately reach her. "No, no. Stay down. It's okay." I said and helps her sit down on the pillow on the floor. I sat beside her too and looked at the playing cats around her.

She smiled and looked at me. "What happened? You got scratches." She said and her eyes darted on the visible wrapped bandage on my shoulder. "What happened, Lisa?"

"No biggie." I answered and crunch my nose. "Just crashed Mr. Kang's car yesterday."

"Oh, my God. You drove? Lisa, what happened? Tell me." She said, squeezing my hand. "Mr. Kang is supposed to drive you anywhere. Wait, can you get my phone? No, let me--"

"Hey." I called and stopped her from getting up the floor. "Relax, grumpy Princess. It wasn't his fault. I demanded to get the car. Don't fire the guy. He's good at his job."

She released a heavy sigh. "It's just-- I'm worried."

"Yah. I'm tougher than you think. I'll survive." I answered and smirked. "How's you? I mean-- did you ask Dr. Jung out already?"

She smiled and nodded. "But I wasn't the one who asked. It's him, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "He should! We had a chat the last time I visited you. He said, he fell in love with you when you're still in College."

She shrugged. "I kinda know that." She answered and looks at me. "We-- we just didn't talked about it too much. We'd rather spend more time with each other and just-- let things happen." She continued as she tickles the chin of the other cat sitting on her lap.

"How did he take it when you got married?" I asked, making her pause from scratching her cat's head and weakly smiled.

"He went to my apartment the night before my wedding." She said and continued playing with her cat. "He's drunk and he asked me to run away."

"But you didn't."

She slowly shake her head. "I need Jungkook to survive." She answered, making me firmly close my eyes. "The amount of sponsorship that the company is getting back then is enough for me to continue my medications. When Hobi knew that, he changed his mind."

"It must've been hurt him like a bitch."

"Yeah." She answered. "And I saw that. He was there on my wedding day. He was my best man."

"Oh, fuck." I whispered and shake my head.

"But it's all well now, Lisa. We spend more time together now. No hesitations, no questions. He kisses me every time he gets the chance. And it felt so right to kiss him back." She said and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you two are getting better." I said, smiling back.

She crunch her nose. "It's never better, Lisa. Everyday is like the best day of my life."

I smiled wider. "Ooh, my sister's so in love."

She giggled and looks down her cat. I turned to my side and noticed this gray cat staring at me. "What the hell is wrong with this guy? If he jumped on me, Reese. I swear." I said and pointed the gray cat who just tilted its head, still staring.

Reese giggled. "You haven't meet them, right? This is my eldest. His name is Leo." She said and takes the cat from the chair and started caressing his head. "This is Luca, Lily and Louis."

I smiled watching her. "Your kids, huh?"

"Yes." She answered and giggled. The Luca one jumped on my lap, making me flinch. He started to run her face on my hand and Reese just giggled as she watches me get more uncomfortable.

"No, no. Little guy." I said when I felt the Lily one jumped on my arm, pressing her paws on my jacket. "Reese, take her off me." I said, extends my neck to get her away from me. "My shirt. My shirt is black. She's shredding. Oh, my God. Reese, can't you just pull her off me? My hair. Someone's pulling my hair! Stop growling at me. It's like I'm enjoying this! Yo, ouch! Did he just bite me? How can you live like this, Princess? Oh, fuck. Yah! Someone's on my hoodie. Get off!"

Reese laughed right there. She's definitely enjoying this. I shifted my eyes on her from these annoying cats and noticed her tearing up.

"Hey." I called and touched her hand. "You okay?"

She just nodded and smiled. "I'm just-- happy. I have never been this happy in a while." She said and wipes the corner of her eyes. "Hobi is there. Dad recognized me. And you, playing with my cats. How can I not be happy about this?"

I smiled, moving closer to her. Still with these cats jumping and rolling on me. "Dad recognized you?" I repeated and she nodded. "Oh, my God." I whispered and moved to hug her. "That's great news. I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's getting better. Trust me." She said and cleared her throat to keep her voice steady.

I smiled. "Can I take you out tonight to see the fireworks?" She smiled back and nodded.

We drove out for the first time that night. Dr. Jung allowed her to leave if we're going to take Mr. Kang with us. I don't actually mind, that guy looked cool, I guess. And I owe him a car. I helped Reese get off the car and fixed her newsboy hat to cover her thinning hair. She also enjoyed to see her face filled with colors when I put her some light make up. She told that it's been a while when she had colors on her face. I told her about Yeji and Yuna who always help me dress up every morning. I still tease her with her boring fashion sense and she just answers me with those cute little giggles.

We are sitting by the bench, looking at the beautiful view of the Han River. It's a little chilly tonight, knowing that the rainy season is fast approaching. I noticed that she pulled her coat closer to her body to keep herself warm.

"Are you cold?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine." She answered and smiled at me. "Please, don't think of giving me your jacket. You have given me more than I asked for."

I shrugged. "I'm not cold. Screw that, you're having it." I said and takes off my hoodie jacket to put it over her shoulders.

She sighed and didn't argue. "I sometimes wish you to say no, Lisa."

"What do you mean? Say no to you? Not gonna happen, Reese." I said and looks back the river, drinking my beer.

"How's Jungkook by the way?" She suddenly asked, making me clench my jaw with the sound of his name. I looked down my beer and just shrugged.

"Fine. Still Jungkook. Still your asshole husband." I answered, making her giggle.

"I heard you gave Chae's number to Jimin." She said, making me look at her and drop my jaw.

"Guilty as charged." I answered and shrugged. "Candy floss needs to get a boyfriend."

She giggled again. "Jimin has been trying to ask me for help. But he's too-- experienced for Chae. That's why I never gave her number. Although, Chae is clueless about his existence, she's too focused on being my secretary."

"Apparently, in being mine too. I just think she needs to loosen up sometimes." I answered and smiled. "Jimin looks like he's into her."

She hummed and didn't say anything. She looked at the river too. I actually can't remember the last time we went out like this. When we were younger, I could only take her up our roof to watch the stars and watch the fireworks from afar. She always loved them, the flickering lights and the sparkles. Very _Princessy_ , if you could say. That's the reason why I ended up calling her Princess. Those nights that we spent together are the nights I promised her to be there when she is strong enough to see the sun, to see her surroundings at daylight. I promised her to watch the sunrise and witness how the sky will slowly lit up at daybreak.

But-- I wasn't there.

"Reese." I called, gaining another hum from her as she silently sips on her hot tea. "How's your first time outside?"

She slowly curved her lips with a smile and looked at me. "Amazing." She answered shortly, her eyes sparkled as she recall it. "I will never forget that day." She answered and closed her eyes. "The first time my skin felt the warm sun and the way the trees and grass bursts its green color before my eyes, I feel so free." She continued, that wonderful smile still in there. "Mom was so emotional."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. Like I promised." I said. She turned to look at me and reaches for my hand.

"Hey, it's okay. You were with Dad and I wasn't." She answered, making me lower my gaze again. "I know things didn't work the way we pictured it but all is well."

"I'm sorry." I repeated and looks at her.

"Don't be sorry, Lisa. I understand."

"But I don't, Princess." I said, looking away. "You know sometimes, I ask _why you_? Why does it have to be _you_? Out of the billion people living in this damned world, why _you_? You deserve better. You deserve to live longer. With me. I deserve to watch you get pregnant and have kids running around your porch. And as their Aunt, I will drive them to school and annoy you every single day. And then one day, you'll nag me to get married. And--" I stopped when my voice suddenly trembled. My tears started to roll down my cheeks and I looked away to wipe them dry.

She didn't say anything for a few moments and remained looking at the river. When I turned to look at her again, her eyes is filled with those sparkling lights of the city reflecting on the water.

"After long years of endless tests, long hours of therapies and falling hairs, this is the first time I felt afraid, Lisa." She said, her soft smile is not fading. But her eyes is now glistening with tears. I looked away and did my best to calm myself. I can't watch her like this.

"For the first time, I found a reason to stay." She continued, still smiling inspite of those tears rolling down her cheeks. "For the first time, I felt someone wanted me to stay. When you told me to dive in, someone is actually under water and pulled me on the surface for air. And it's the most wonderful feeling in the world." She said and finally turned to look at me. "Thank you for giving me what you have to get this far."

"Reese. Can you just--" I paused and sniffed my nose and looks up to prevent those stubborn tears from falling.

"No, I wanted you to hear it Lisa. I wanted you to know how happy I am now." She said and smiled at me again. Even though she's crying, that smile didn't look painful. "I feel so happy that I wanted to be greedy and just take everything that you have for me to live."

"I'll give it. You don't have to ask." I answered, making her shake her head and look away from me.

"No, Lisa. I don't want them." She answered. "Are you going to be mad at me if I refuse what you give this time?"

"Yes! Fucking yes!" I answered. "So stop your bitching attitude and focus on getting better!" I said and pulled her for a tight hug. She didn't say anything again and we remained crying until the night sky is lighted up with fireworks.

And that felt like forever.   
  


🌸  
  


"Another." I said and nodded on the bartender for another order of whiskey. I brushed my hair away from my face and rested my forehead against my hand. Today has been too much. I just knew that Jungkook -- no, scratch that. Viper had an accident. The way Jisoo tell me every detail of how his life turned upside down keeps hunting me. 

_"Say it, Nessey."_

_"I promise to forget it by tomorrow."_

_"I love you, Nessey."_

His voice echoed in my head. Fuck. No, I shouldn't believe him. He's lying. He always do. He's just saying that to keep me here. To make me hesitate to run away again. 

_"When he woke up, he remembered nothing. Except for a car brand called Hennessey."_

Jisoo's voice suddenly shouted in my head. I groaned and just gulped the newly served whiskey in front of me. I crunch my nose as I feel the burning taste of it in my throat. 

"Another one." I said again, didn't even bother looking at the same bartender serving me my drink. 

"Nessey, you've had enough." A familiar voice suddenly said, making me shoot my head up and saw Park Jimin's beautiful face.

"Oh, Lexus!" I exclaimed and smiled. "How's the date with my secretary today?" He rolled his eyes and served drinks to the other customer's beside me. "Yah! I want more drinks here, tiny!" 

He paused and turned to me. "Did you just called me _tiny_?" 

I giggled, even raised my shoulder. "Oof, you still hate being called tiny." 

"Stop it. Or else I'll show you something else to believe that there's nothing in me that is _tiny_." He answered and just gave me another glass of whiskey. 

"God, your mouth still stinks. I wonder how Chae survived it. She can't even say sex." I said and giggled again.

I keep on giggling tonight.

It's the whiskey. Gwosh, it's been a while since I had this much whiskey. 

"Why are even here, Nessey? Do you see those racers eyeing you for a while now? Are you seriously asking for your death wish?" Lexus said, moving closer to me. "Leave or I'll call Viper."

I grimaced. "Aren't you a little harsh to your customers?" I said and glared at him. "Look, I just went here to have a drink. Give me my goddamn drink, Park Jimin." 

I didn't saw his reaction when someone grabbed my arm, making the chair I am sitting in spin around only for me to see this annoying little shit who's reeking in beer. "Hennessey." His voice called me on that name that I once loved. "I can't believe I'll see you here." 

I silently groan because of the pain on my shoulder. He pulled the wrong arm, this dickhead. I glared at him and kicked him against his stomach, hard. Making him stumble on his feet and fall down on the floor. I touched my hurting shoulder and smirked at him. 

"You bitch!" He shouted, his fist ready to meet my face but Jimin's back blinded my sight of that filthy man who is about to hit me. 

"Yo, yo! Can we calm down now?" He said and shields himself for me. He reached for my wrist and pulls me away from counter. "We don't want any violence in the house. My bouncers will make you leave if you continue this."

The guy glared at me and I just smirked at him again. "Pussy." I teased, making him attempt to reach me again but 2 male bouncers suddenly showed up to stop him. 

"Nessey, can you stop provoking him?" He said and looks at me. 

"Hands off, Lexus." I said and tries to get my hand from his grasp. 

"No, you've caused enough trouble. You are coming with me." He said and pulls me somewhere. He pushed one door and we are out of the noisy dancefloor of the club. He pushed another door, leading me to a VIP room. He pushed me to sit on the couch, making me groan again.

"Easy, you asshole." I hissed and gripped on my shoulder again, trying to swallow the pain in my throat. 

"What happened?" He asked and moved closer to me and pulled my jacket, revealing my bandaged shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Provoking men when you're all injured? Are you out of your mind?" 

"Piss off. I'm leaving." I said and slaps his hand away from me. I pulled my jacket to cover my shoulder and gets up from the couch.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Jimin asked and caught my other wrist. "Didn't I just tell you that racers are waiting outside? If you step out of this building, they'll take you for a race. Whether you like it or not." 

"I don't race anymore, okay!" I growled and hastily pulled my wrist from him. I walked to the door and turned the doorknob only to be welcomed by those familiar big doe-eyes. 

"Thank God, you're here!" Jimin exclaimed and pulled the door wider to leave. "Take her home. I don't want any trouble tonight, Viper." He said and hurriedly left. 

A rush of nostalgia rushed in my veins when I heard that name. He remained looking at me, he's still in his office attire. I watched him made steps to me but I stepped back. "Nessey." He called with his low voice. I hitched my breath as he comes closer. He pulled my jacket off, looking at my shoulder. The bandages are even falling off, my bruised skin is peeking through them. 

"I'm fine." I said and pulled my sleeves to cover me again. I was about to walk pass him but his strong hands hold my other shoulder. "Viper." 

"Stop being difficult." He said, making me hold my tongue. "If you try to run away, I will knock you down with a chloroform to get you treated." 

I didn't answer and just looked at him. We stared at each other for a while. He looks so beautiful upclose, his eyes are filled with worries and rage at the same time. And he can still make me lost in those eyes like how he used to. I blinked my eyes several times, escaping his stare. I clenched my jaw and bite my lower lip as I kept the silence.

He just pulled my sleeves off again to look at my shoulder closely. I flinched when he gently squeezed it. Fucking hell, this injury is a bitch! Why do I always have a reason to see him again. 

"You have to get this treated. Bandages won't do you any good." He said and looked at me this time. "Can you walk? How much did you drink tonight?" 

"Yeah." I answered briefly. "I can walk." 

"Come with me." He said and takes my wrist, leading me out the room. He walks further the depths of the bar, making me confused. 

"Where are you taking me? This is not the way out." I said, looking at him. 

"There are racers outside. A lot of them. Why would you even go in here? Out of all places, Nessey?" He said, glaring at me.

"How the hell would I know? I wasn't even in Korea for years. I almost forgotten who the fuck Hennessey is." I answered, giving him that same tone he gave me. 

"You have a price on your head in here. If they beat you in a race, they'll instantly get a rank in the chain. If a scavenger won against you they can climb up to Juvenile." He said as we get inside an elevator, pushing the UP button. 

"That's just bullcrap. Whoever spread that rumor is a dumbshit. I was not in Korea for 10 years and I am out of Horizon." I answered and rolled my eyes.

"It's not a rumor that you won several races as a Shadow. Even the Continental knew about it. That's the reason why Horizon fell, Nessey. Your life is in danger here. So stick with that pretention and live as Reese." He answered, moving closer to me. I pressed my back against the wall and stares at him raging eyes on me. 

"H-how did they know? I- I made a pact." I said. "Breaking the pact means death." 

I watch him blink his eyes several times and looked away. "You're right. So every single racer you made a pact with, died." He answered, making me part my lips and look away. 

"Jaguar died because you were his Shadow too." 


	31. Princess in Distress

When we reached the top floor of the building, a helicopter is waiting there. What the actual fuck. A freaking helicopter. And he's driving it. I let him put me this headphones on and helped me buckles my seatbelt before he did his own. He didn't say anything again and started to drive it up from the helipad and flew across the city of Seoul.

My eyes are focused on the view below and God, it does look beautiful. Now I understand Reese loved sparkles. I released a small squeal and closed my eyes when the helicopter suddenly ducked. I didn't even notice my hand reached his coat, gripping it with my fingers.

"You're okay." I suddenly heard his voice against my headphones, making me open my eyes and saw him looking at me. I blinked several times and retrieved my hand from his coat. He made a small smile and turned to look forward, clicking some buttons on the top of his head. I cleared my throat and just looked back at the view below.

Why does my face feels like burning?

It didn't take us long to reach another helipad from a rooftop. When we get off, he lead me to a room and told me to wait. Moments later, a doctor came in and asked me to follow him for some procedures needed. I didn't argue anymore and just did what is told. Until I finally got a bed to lie down with my newly bandaged shoulder. The nurse gave me some painkillers to finally make me sleep.

And thoughts of Reese filled my head before I drift to a deep slumber. One thing I knew, it's already morning when I woke up. My eyes flutter open and looks around me. Jungkook is standing by the window with his phone pressed against his ear. His other hand is on his waist as he paces there, looking frustrated.

I silently pushed myself up my bed, making him shoot his eyes to look at me.

"I'll call you later." I heard him say before hanging up and walking to me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" His hand cupped my face and help me get up.

"Better." I answered shortly and let him pull me up and put the pillows in place behind me. He took the glass of water from the table and I sipped from it.

"Rest for a few more days. Nobody knew you're here." He said and looks down on his phone again.

"What did I miss?"

He looks back at me. "Ash is hunting you down." He answered and shifted his eyes to his phone again. "Not only the Koshara but also Crimson."

"Fuck." I whispered and touched my forehead. "What do they want from me?"

"I already told you."

"I don't race anymore, Viper."

"So do I. But they don't care about that." He answered, his eyes still focused on his phone. "If they can't beat you in a race, they will get your head to be their trophy."

I firmly closed my eyes and press my head against my pillow. "Do they know about Reese?"

"Yeah, and they know you're Hennessey. That's is because you run away that day you visited me in my office. Chasing with the police exposed your identity. No normal drivers will drive 120km/h on the highway in the daylight. The racers of the city saw it was you. Images of you in Incheon Airport leaked too." He said, making me scratch my forehead.

"This is so fucked up."

"No, if you continue pretending to be Reese." He said and finally look at me. "You have to pretend to be her. I'll take care of the traps to make you look like you left the country again. Lucid is taking care of it." He continued and finally gets his phone in his pocket. "Now, are you going to tell me where my wife is?"

My eyebrow twitched with the way he said ' _my wife_ '. A sting of pain in my chest just bursted and I fucking hate it. These emotions are just fucking in my system again. I look away and bite the skin of my lower lip.

"She's not in the US. Lucid assured me that. And if you made him promise not to tell me, don't blame him. Blame me. I need to know where she is." He said again, sitting on the cushion next to my bed.

I did not answer.

I am hesitating.

But what is the point of hiding it anyway, Lisa? If he knew, maybe he'll take care of everything to save her. Even without my help. Maybe he can find other donors as soon as she needed it using his connections.

Maybe, I can finally leave.

_Can I?_

"Are we back on this again, Nessey? Are you going to ignore me again and leave?" He said, making me gulp hard and hiss a silent curse. He just fucking knows how I think and just say what's on my mind in an instant. "If you don't want to do it for me, do it for her. You never considered me in any of your choices anyway."

I looked at him, his eyes screams pain about not being considered wanted again. I feel worse, I regret seeing him again. The guilt just keep on eating me up. In a few moments later, he shifted his eyes on his phone again.

"Why would I tell you?" I said. "You dragged her in this marriage even though she wasn't in love with you. She's safe. I made sure of that."

"No, you aren't. If you're not going to tell me, I can't protect her. The last thing we can't allow to happen is that the Continental got her and use her as a bait for your head." He said, making me firmly close my eyes and clench my jaw.

"Tell me."

I released a heavy sigh. We both one thing here, Reese's safety.

"Fine." I said and lifted myself on bed, getting my feet on the slippers on the floor. "We leave in 20 minutes." I said and get up to walk to the bathroom. I released a heavy sigh and rested my hands on the sink, my eyes glued on the marble tiles of it.

"Fuck." I whispered and just washed up to prepare myself to leave. All the things I needed are prepared, of course. But this time, the clothes prepared for me are in favor to how I usually dress. A classic pair of Converse shoes, an oversized bandshirt, a high waisted blue jeans and a parka jacket. He even gave me a bucket hat.

He remembers.

Jungkook and I left the hospital by car this time. It was Mr. Kang who is driving the car and he met my eyes on the rearview mirror. I saw hesitations on his eyes but I just nodded and turned to the window. The whole ride is quiet. We are back to that cold treatment again. And it's making me anxious in every minute.

I pulled my phone and dialled Dr. Jung's number, announcing my visit for today. He agreed and I hang up immediately. I noticed him gave me a short glance when I mentioned Dr. Jung's name. I am honestly confused about his feelings for my sister.

I can't tell if he's in love with her too. Because he said he loved me on that night of the distraction. I bite my lower lip, those confusions are clouding my head again. I am not certain of his feelings for me. We are always like this. And it's just intoxicating.

I hate it because I love him.

Still.

And yes, I never stopped.

He is still the one I want.

After that long drive, we finally get inside the building to go and see Reese. When we reached the said floor, I stopped and pulled him on the side of the hallway. "Let me speak with Dr. Jung first. And let her know you're here. I don't want her to be too surprised, she might not take it easily. We don't want her to get worse." I said and was about to leave but he caught my arm to look at me again.

"Tell me what is going on." He said, staring at me. "What do you mean worse? She's just recovering from Lyme Disease, right?"

"No, she's way worse than that." I answered, gulping hard. He frowned and stared at me. "Let's meet Dr. Jung instead." I said and turned my heel to walk to Dr. Jung's office. I heard him followed until we reached the office of the doctor. I knocked softly before pushing the door open. The doctor lifted his head up from the papers he's reading on his table but he shifted his eyes to the man who's standing behind me.

"Hyung." I heard him called.

"Jungkook." He called back and then shifted his eyes to look at me. "Reese, what is this all about? Are you-- not feeling well today?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

I sighed. "Dr. Jung, he knows."

His lips agaped and looked back at Jungkook. One thing I knew, Jungkook made big steps to walk closer to his desk and grabbed his collar. "Hyung, tell me what the fuck is happening here. Are you lying to me about my wife?" Jungkook growled as he glares at the doctor.

I walked in between them, pushing them away from each other. "Can you calm the fuck down? It was not his fault, okay? He has no choice but to keep it too." Jungkook shifted his raging eyes on me and finally released the doctor. He breathed an exasperated sigh and brushed his hair with his hands. I looked at Dr. Jung who pushed his glasses on the top of his nose and fixed his tie and coat. "I'm sorry, I had to tell him."

"What about your Mom? It won't be long she'll know that you brought him here." He asked, looking at Jungkook from a distance.

"It was your Mom? She is keeping this?" Jungkook said, looking at me.

"Yes. She is the one behind all of this." I answered and shifted to Dr. Jung. "But that's not what's important right now. I'll take care of her. What I need you do is to tell him. Everything."

Dr. Jung didn't say anything and it took him a couple of seconds before finally nodding. Then he turned to Jungkook. "Let's go. I'll collect Reese's file and tell everything." He said and finally walked out his office. I noticed how Jungkook clenched his fist and was about to reach Dr. Jung but I caught his arm and pushed him away.

"Hitting him won't change anything, okay? It was Reese's decision to hide it from you too. This is the reason why she never said yes to your dinner." I said, making him pause to look at me. "Now don't be an ass because that guy you wanted to punch on the face is the only one who's consistently working in saving her. That's the only thing he has been doing for God's knows how long."

He lowered his gaze and didn't say anything. He walked passed me to follow the doctor. And I just sighed, followed them too. We went inside a laboratory. Everything is in here to accommodate every study and treatment that Reese needed. Dr. Jung sits on the chair behind a table and gets a pile of folders on his desk.

I looked at Jungkook and he is shaking his leg, getting impatient. I decided to start it instead.

"Reese was never healthy to begin with." I said, getting his attention. "When we were 6, she was diagnosed an unknown disease that made her allergic to the sunlight. I'd like to call it her ' _vampire_ ' disease. The first time it happened, she burned her skin and that she never came outside of our home again. She also can't be in a crowd, the normal body heat makes her skin burn too. On her early days and months in that condition, we can't even touch her. Until Dad came up with a suit that could prevent our body heat through it. She is always inside the lab with a maintaining temperature of 22 degrees Celsius."

Dr. Jung stood up from his chair and gave a folder to Viper. He just silently took it from him and scanned the pages. Pictures of Reese when she was younger filled his eyes. Those burns and marks on her skin is fully documented. Her fragile small body is photographed on those pages. "Through Lisa's blood, the Medical Research Team who dedicated to study about Reese's disease developed an antigen to finally cure it. It was successful. Thanks to her blood and bone marrows." He said and looks at me. "She is able to get her first step in the sun when we was 18."

Jungkook met my eyes but I looked away and just sits on the cushion opposite to him, getting those folders too and scan them. "I left Seoul when I turned 17. I wasn't there." I said and looked at Reese's picture over his desk.

"But I was. And I witnessed how happy she is." Dr. Jung said and smiled at me. "Unfortunately, her immune system is not as strong as we expected. At 25, she is diagnosed with Pancreatitis."

Viper looked up to him. "Is that the reason of her bad stomach in the morning?"

So, that's what is all about the vomiting.

"Yes." Dr. Jung answered. "It took a long time before she got a surgery. We gave her insulins to at least delay the failure of her pancreas. It's hard to find a donor. And Lisa wasn't in the country back then." Dr. Jung said and looks at me. "It was hard to look for her because her Mother never gave her an identity in Seoul, South Korea.”

Jungkook frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Lisa lived as Reese Choi since she was 6. She went to school and graduated carrying her sister’s name. Reese has an IQ level of 152. Considered genius. Reese did all the school works while Lisa attended school for her. Her Mom believed that having twins is an abomination in her religion. She used Lisa as the donor bank for her sister. When I first found that out, I was against it. But one of the reasons why she had to remove her identity in Seoul is because the medical procedures and drugs for Reese are illegal in Korea. The initial Medical Team made these all classified.” Dr. Jung answered, making Jungkook look at me.

“That’s the reason why we can’t find you here. You have an unknown identity for Reese.” Jungkook said and I just nodded.

“But fortunately, 2 years ago, she was found. And she donated a part of her pancreas to her. Reese became well like how we it. She has always been a survivor." He said, smiling as he looks at her picture on the folder he is holding.

"But 8 months ago, Lisa had to give more of her bone marrow too because Reese is still getting burns on her skin. The effectivity of the antigen unfortunately has their limits. And I am glad Lisa never hesitated to say yes to every surgery needed for her sister." Dr. Jung continued and smiled at me again. "You were a big part while she's still here."

I just made a half-smile and nodded, shifting my eyes back to the folder.

"That explains the burns on her arm." Viper said, his eyes still focused in the folder.

I sighed. "The scars from the surgeries aren't there, if you'll notice. Mom made us get another surgery to remove them." I said, gaining another nod from Dr. Jung.

"Not only that. 3 months ago, we found out that her liver is deteriorating. 5 weeks ago, Lisa gave a piece of hers too." Dr. Jung said again. I felt Viper's stares on me but I didn't raise my eyes to look at him. "With that surgery, she can proceed with her chemotherapies. That is because some cancer cells are found on her colon 3 weeks after her second bone marrow transplant."

"Jesus Christ." Jungkook whispered and tossed the folder on the table in front of him. "Why would you hide this thing from me?"

"That's what Reese wants." Dr. Jung answered. "She married you because she needs an excessive amount of financial assistance for her to survive this long. And because we can't afford to let you know, their Mother flew to Bangkok to personally talk to Lisa."

"That's when the Playing Princess came in. I had to play her part for you to remain clueless." I said and looks at him. He met my eyes and stared for a moment. "Apparently, you noticed." I continued, raising my eyebrows on him.

He met my eyes and nodded curtly. "I want to see her now." He said and stands up from the couch. Dr. Jung looked at him, hesitating. But he eventually nodded.

"Sure, let me take you to her room." He said and he finally gets on his feet to leave the office. Viper looked at me for a second but decided to follow the doctor right away. When we reached Reese's door, Dr. Jung turned to Jungkook.

"She-- she may look a lot different than--"

"Hyung, just let me through." Jungkook interrupted and turned the knob to get inside. I bite my lower lip to follow him inside. Reese was sitting on the floor next to her wheelchair, playing with her cats. She looked up with a smile on her face but it slowly faded when she saw her husband standing next to me.

"Reese." He called her name, his voice is shaking. "Jesus Christ." He said, walking slowly to come closer to her. She shifted her eyes on me and to Dr. Jung. She reached for the wheelchair to help her get up but Jungkook immediately reached her waist before she could even fall on the floor.

"Kook." She whispered, staring at him. Her eyes are already building tears as she gets steady in his arms. I watched him cup her cheek with his shaking hand and kiss her forehead. "I'm-- I'm so sorry-- I have--"

"Hush, my angel." He interrupted and pulled her for a tight hug, kissing her hair covered with her familiar silk cloth. Reese and Dr. Jung met gazes when he hugged her. My sister's head is placed on his shoulder, watching us stand by the door. Dr. Jung lifted his hand and kissed his fingers before giving her a short wave. Reese just smiled and did the same. She gave me a small smile too and I reciprocated that.

Then, the doctor looked away, turning to me. "I'll-- I'll be leaving." He said, his eyes are building tears too. "If she needs something else, you know where to call me." He said and cleared his throat. He gave another look at Reese who is watching him too. But that stare didn't last when Jungkook pulled her back, looking at his wife. That's the queue that made Dr. Jung finally leave the room. But I caught his wrist to look at him. His lips are trembling and he pressed his fingers underneath his glasses.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. He deserves to know." The doctor said and gave me a weak smile before finally leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you? Does anything hurt?" I heard Jungkook asked and carefully helped my sister sit on the couch.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm fine." Reese answered and smiled at him. "The therapies are the most painful but I can take it." She said and looks down her exposed bruised arms. I saw him rub those bruises and moved to kiss them. I frowned with that sight. I can't take watching them so I pressed my back against the wall, hiding from them. I covered my lips to stop myself from sobbing.

"You're going to be fine, I promise." Jungkook said and I heard another sound of smooch against her skin. "Hey, Leo. Are you watching your Mom while I was away?"

I heard Reese giggled. "Yes, Daddy." She said in a tiny voice, speaking for her cat.

"I miss you." Jungkook said again. And I finally felt my tears on my cheeks. "Can you come home? I'll -- I'll make sure nobody will know if that's what you want."

"Kookie, I'm sorry. I had to-- I had to hide this for--"

"Angel, I know. I get it." Jungkook interrupted. "You don't have to explain anything. You're my wife, you can spend our money anyway you want." He continued. "Come here. Let me hug you, please."

There are sounds of him sniffing there, obviously crying from the horrible news he heard earlier and the horror of seeing my sister after a very long time. Faint meows are heard too from those cats around them. Making them both giggle. Even Reese, she sounded like she's crying too.

"How's you and my sister?" Reese suddenly asked.

"We're fine." He answered. "She's doing great in your office. We don't see each other often though. I am always out of the country to take care of things."

I bite my lip hearing that.

"Did you ask her for dinner?" She asked again. I turned my head to wait for his answer.

"No."

"You did." She said, making me bite my lower lip. "She told me, Kook. It's okay. I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to--"

"Stop apologizing, my angel. I should be the one apologizing. You have been through so much and I don't even know." He said again, interrupting her with her sorry's again.

My angel.

"Please, allow me to stay with you this time." He pleaded. I heard the sound of kisses again. "I want to be here."

"Okay." She answered softly.

"Can I kiss you?"

That. That was the only thing I needed to finally drag myself out of there. I reached the door and quietly left the room.

And in that moment, I finally realized he loved her too. 


	32. Hidden Chapter: Reese

⚠️ **Author's Note: I just want to warn everyone that there might be parts of this chapter that aren't suitable for everyone's comfort. I, myself is not comfortable about this part. Reese's Hidden Chapters are too sensitive and disturbing for me, to be honest. I hope you wouldn't hate anyone in this chapter because I did. 🥺**

**🎆**

  
"Ms. Reese, Mr. Jungkook has arrived. And uhm--" I heard Yeji said as she gets inside my gallery room.

"What is it? You can tell me." I said and smiled, putting my paintbrush down.

"He's drunk, Miss."

I gulped hard, gripping on my clothes. "Okay. I'll-- I'll take care of him. You can leave early tonight. Spend the night in your quarters at the back of the garden." I said and she nodded. "Leave immediately, okay? I want you to leave in 10 minutes. Wait for my call before coming back."

She just nodded and smiled at me before leaving. I firmly closed my eyes before getting up from my chair and walk out of the room. My feet drag me downstairs and saw Mr. Kang helping Jungkook get inside.

"Get off me, Mr. Kang. I am not drunk." I heard Jungkook slurred his words and pushed the man away from him. He dropped himself on the tiled floor, giggling.

"Mr. Kang, it's okay. You can leave." I said, making him pause from reaching the man on the floor. "Please lock the door when you leave." He didn't say anything and just gave me a bow before walking out the house and locking it as I requested.

I kneeled on the floor and touched Jungkook's face. "Kook, come on. Let me get you upstairs, honey." I said softly, making him open his eyes and look at me.

"Honey." He murmurmed and get up from the floor, cupping my face with his huge hand. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered, his mouth smells like hard liquor. He claimed my lips, his kisses are aggressive and dominating. I whimpered, my hands pushing him against his chest.

He moved away, pulling the roots of his hair. "Fuck, I am so sorry, angel." He apologized, cupping my face. But I moved my head away and just nodded.

"Let's get you upstairs. You have to change." I said and pulled his arm to put it on my shoulders. He groaned but tried to get up with his wobbling knees.

We slowly get up the stairs, my hand is gripping on his coat. "Kookie, honey, you have to help me. You're too heavy, we'll fall on the stairs. Please." I said softly, making him nod and kiss my cheek. He hold on the rails and helped me get him up.

When we reached our bedroom, he dropped himself on the bed. My hands immediately started to unbutton his white dress shirt. My eyes caught those lipstick stains on his collar and some bruised marks on his neck. I bite my lower lip and just continued taking off his coat and clothes.

He is groaning over the bed but moved to let me take off his shirt. "Honey, please come to me." He murmured, pulling me to sit on his lap and sniffs on my neck. "I missed you, honey. So much." He whispered and started kissing me.

I firmly closed my eyes as I feel his teeth against my skin, surely will leave marks in there. His hand gets under my silk night dress, leading to touch my right breast. "Kook, stop." I whispered but he did not comply. I gulped hard and pushed him against his chest, making him drop himself on bed again.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He whined, pushing himself to get up from the bed with his elbows. "Nessey, stop refusing me."

 _Nessey_.

He keeps on calling me that name every time he gets home drunk like this. I know he thinks I am Hennessey. He thinks I am Lisa.

But I am not.

I am not her and I don't like the way he touches me with my sister in his head. I hate it.

"Nessey, come here. Stop the pretentions now. I know you're trying to revenge on me." He said again, finally succeeding in sitting up on bed. He grabbed my arm and pushed me over the bed. I released a small squeal and firmly closed my eyes. I felt his lips on my neck again, giving me those painful kisses. His hand gripped my wrist, stopping me in pushing him away. I am too weak to do so, anyway.

I released a soft whimper when I felt his hand in between my legs. Seconds later, I heard my undergarment ripped from me and he throw them on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw my husband's drunken state, working on taking off his pants and pulling them off of him.

I bite my lower lip and just let the tears escaped my eyes. It's okay, Reese. You're married. He's your husband. He's not going to do this if he's not drunk. I know, he's just forgetting you don't want this because he's drunk. Alcohol ruins it. He's not supposed to be like this. He is always gentle, he is.

I whimpered louder when I felt his lips travelling down my breast, down to my stomach. I bite my hand for him not to hear my sobs. He pulled my hips and spread my legs for him. Until I felt him kissing me there. I gripped on the sheets and turned my face to the side. Letting my tears flow on the bridge of my nose down to the bed.

Moments later, he ripped my silk dress. I covered myself with my arms but his hand caught my wrist and gets over me. His huge figure dominating me and his eyes raging with lust and hunger. I have no time to protest when he moved to grip my hips hard and push himself inside me.

I released a loud sniffle as I firmly close my eyes. It's painful, so much pain. I felt more tears escaping my eyes as he continued moving inside me. His broad chest pressed over me and his face buried on the crook of my neck. I gripped on his shoulder but he took my wrists and pinned it on the top of my head, leaving me helpless.

I bite my lower lip harder to stop myself from making any noise. He is breathing heavily, his low moans and growls shows that he has been wanting this for a long time. I know I am not doing a great job in feeding his needs. It's been 4 months when he first touched me, when I allowed him to touch me. When he comes home drunk, he cannot stop himself from touching me like this. But he sometimes leave me messages to inform me that he's not coming home if he drinks with his friends Jimin and Yoongi. And I know he is keeping himself away to avoid these kind of mistakes. He only gets home if he drinks too much that he can't drive himself to his penthouse. Mr. Kang gets to pick him up to bring him home. And all those times that he get completely lost in alcohol, he do this. And I never fought back but pleaded him to stop. Which is useless because his mind is clouded with alcohol.

I just can't blame him.

I know this is just because he is dying to see my sister in me. The way he calls her name Hennessey every time he touches me like this makes me think that they have something in the past that I never know. I don't want to ask, I respect his personal secrets and we agreed not to cross our lines.

"Nessey." He whispered and touch my lower lip, releasing them from my teeth. "Let me hear you. Don't stop yourself from screaming for me." He said and pushed harder, making me release a loud whimper. "Yes, just like that." He whispered and kissed me. He gripped my jaw to open my mouth. I didn't protest and he gets his tongue inside, tasting more of me.

I firmly close my eyes as I feel his more aggressive moves against me. I can't stop the screaming now and that is making him crazier. I felt his hand on my hip, gripping my skin so hard that it leaves marks and bruises there too. I felt him tremble above me, his low groans sounded like a hungry wolf gets louder.

"Oh, fuck!" He cursed and felt him released inside me. His teeth grits against my neck, making me whine in pain. It took him a couple of minutes to finally calm down and I pushed him to lay on the bed.

He is now soundly sleeping. And I can't stop the sobbing. I pulled my ripped night dress on my shoulders and walks to the bathroom to clean myself up. I looked at my face on the mirror and saw multiple marks on my skin. His fingers left bruises on my wrist and hips. And I am shaking terribly as I sit on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

I tried to stopped myself from crying and just took a clean towel and warm water for me to clean him up. I wiped his face and body to get those smell of alcohol and unknown woman's perfume away from him. I saw a tear drop on his chest, I realized I haven't stopped crying since he touched me against my will.

All is well, Reese. You will be okay.

I also gave him fresh clothes and this is the hardest part, to be honest. At his state, he's too tired and drunk to help me dress him up. But I did. I left him soundly sleeping and covered him up with the blanket. After that, I walked back in our room. Only to hear him call Hennessey's name again.

I can't, I can't stay here.

I reached for my phone to dial Hobi's number. I looked at the clock and it's nearly 1 in the morning. Gosh, he must be sleeping already. I bite my lower lip and was about to hang up when he finally answered it.

"Reese?" His husky voice answered. With only the sound of his soothing voice, I cannot help to release a sob. "Reese, are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounded louder.

"Uhm-- I'm, I'm -- s-sorry." I answered in between my cries. "I- I was just--"

"Dress up, I'll pick you up." I heard him said, footsteps are heard from the other line. "See you in 10 minutes." Then he hang up.

I locked my phone and run to the closet to get into my warm sweatpants and white shirt. I covered myself with a beige cardigan and gave Jungkook one last glance before I closed the door of our room. I took my purse to get the house key and my phone before striding out of our home. I feel like running, my tears can't stop from falling and my chest is thumping like I am trying to escape a horrible nightmare.

My heart stopped when I saw Hobi standing against his car, his phone pressed against his ear. I felt my phone vibrating but I didn't bother answering it and walked faster to reach him. He lifted his head and saw me.

"Hobi." I called helplessly. And he immediately run to meet me halfway. I buried my face on his neck as I throw my arms over his shoulders. And in that moment, I didn't stop the cries I have been controlling the entire time.

"I got you, love. I got you." He whispered, kissing my hair. He hushed and rubs my back.

"T-take me a-way f-from here. Pl-ease." I hiccuped and gripped on his jacket.

"I will, love. I will." He answered and kissed my cheek. "Come on, it's cold." He said and takes off his hat to put it on me. He wipes my tears and gets his arm on my legs to lift me up from the pavement. I hold on his shoulders and placed my head on the crook of his neck to walk me to his car. He opened the door and carefully placed me on the passenger's seat. He covered my small hand that is gripping his jacket, I slowly let go and held his hand instead.

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered and smiled at me. The sight of his cute dimples made me smile inspite of the tears. He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. "Did he touch you again?"

I nodded, making him silently curse and clench his fist. I heard him hit the roof of his car and sighed heavily. He's mad, very mad because he cannot do anything to stop it. He can't stop my husband from touching me. We're married, how can he stop that? He brushed his hair with his hands. His face is even trembling with anger but we both know we can't do anything about it.

"Take me to your place, please." I pleaded, making him widen his eyes as he stares at me. "Please? I-- I can't go back in there." I said and puts my head over his shoulder. "I want to stay with you until the morning."

He released a defeated sigh and felt him nodded. "Okay. Alright, love. Let's get away from here." He answered and kissed my hair before finally closing the car door and walked to sit on the driver's seat.

He extended his hand to touch my face and I hold him with my trembling hands. I kissed it and lets him cup my face. His thumb brushed my tears and he gives me quick glances while he drives.

All the horrors of my husband's violent and aggressive touches slowly fades away while I stare at him. If only I can just run away with him like this, I would never come back. _Never_. I will live to only love this man with my whole life. And I will dedicate myself to stay beside him until our last breath. He wouldn't be on the side to watch me march in my white dress to marry another man. I will choose to marry him and swore our love for eternity with the blessing of the pastor in front of us.

I will love him in front of everyone and show the world how much he means to me. We wouldn't need to sneak out at 2 in the morning like this and kiss in the dark. I want him to be with me, I want to live for him.

For I know, he'll do the same for me too.

When we reached his home, he didn't let me walk inside. He lifted me up in his strong arms and sits on his couch next to the window. He knows I love watching the city lights of Seoul that is why he chose not to turn on the lights of his apartment and let us melt in each others arms with our eyes filled with the sparkles of the night.

I felt his arm brush my hair and kissed me softly. I already calmed down from crying and his thumb brushed the dried tears on my face. I looked up to him and he smiled weakly as he looks back at me. We stared, not saying anything. It's enough that our arms are wrapped around each other, sharing the same warmth and breathing the same air. I don't care if I burn my skin with his body temperature, I will still hold him like this. I will hold him even if it's my last day on this unfair world.

"I love you." I whispered, caressing his cheek with my hand. He smiled again and took my hand to kiss it.

"I love you more, _Stella_. Much much more." He answered and moved to kiss my forehead. I smiled, hearing his nickname for me. He calls me _Stella_ , the italian word for star. He knows I love glitter and sparkles, everything that resembles the stars. Because for 12 years, I never got the chance to see the sun, but I was able to see the stars in the night sky on our roof, with my sister beside me.

"Can you kiss me, please?" I said, lifting my back to look at him closer. He parted his lips and I moved to reach them. I felt his hand on my cheek as he slowly kiss me back. With the soft touch of his lips against mine, my heart feels like exploding like those beautiful fireworks in the night sky. Every color and every explosion adds life in my fragile body tortured by needles and surgery knives.

This, this is the kind of kiss I wanted. Slow, captivating and endlessly passionate. His kiss is the only thing I wanted.

He slowly moved his lips against mine and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. I kissed him more, hoping those tastes from Jungkook's mouth is removed with his kisses. His hands remained on my waist but I felt him squeezed it. He is surely stopping himself from taking advantage of me, knowing that my husband just touched me tonight in a way I truly despised. I noticed him looking away from the bruises he left on my neck and it hurts me to see him feel incapable of saving me from this. Because I am pretty sure he can save me. But I am the one refusing to be saved.

I already got a Prince to save me. But I chose to get locked up in that tower and live in it.

"Hobi." I called against his lips. "Can you touch me tonight?"

He opened his eyes to look at me. "Reese, I c- can't. And please-- don't plead. You know how much I wanted it, love. I want you so bad. But I can't do it if he just touched you tonight." He answered, touching the marks Jungkook left me. I watched him bite his lower lip to stop it from shaking. "If-- if only I could remove these marks from your body. If-- if only I could stop him f-from touching you."

I frowned as I watch his eyes build with tears. I cupped his face and kissed his trembling lips. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, my other hand gripping on his shirt. "I am so-- s-sorry."

"Please, love. Stop apologizing." He answered and cups my face. "Having you here right now is enough. Letting me know that I am the one you really want is enough."

"But you deserve more. You d-deserve the whole me." I answered, keeping my face low. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush, love. Everything's going to be fine. I love you, _Stella_. That's what matters. I love you." He said and kisses my hair.

"Hobi, p-please don't l-leave me." I begged, burying my face against his chest. "I need you h-here. Please don't leave me."

"Never, my love. I will stay even though it hurts."


	33. Jaguar's Legacy

Jungkook took a couple of hours in my sister's room before he decided to get out. I am with Dr. Jung in his office and we're having coffee when he knocked on the door to see me.

"Nessey, we have to talk." He said, looking at me with his puffy eyes. I looked at Dr. Jung and he just smiled at me. "Hyung." He called and walked closer to him.

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"C-can I--" He paused and gulped hard. "Can I visit her again tomorrow?"

The doctor looked at me for a second and reverted to Jungkook. "Yes. Of course. It's just-- tomorrow's her session. She usually -- doesn't want anyone to see her afterwards. She's in so much pain and usually preferred to be alone."

Jungkook sighed and lowered his gaze. "How about the next day?"

"I'll let you know."

"Please, let me see her often?" Jungkook said, looking at the doctor with his teary doe eyes.

"Sure." The doctor briefly answered and nodded.

"Hyung, I know. I know that you and Reese has something going on. But -- she's still my wife and -- I spent enough time with her to deserve to be here." He said, making me bite my lower lip and lower my gaze. "Please, don't take that away from me."

"Junggoo." The doctor called with his soft voice. "You don't have to ask. We both care for her."

Jungkook smiled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thank you."

"Come here." The older said and moved to give him a hug. They shared a warm and long hug before he pulled back and look at him.

"Thank you for looking after her. I owe you a lot." He said and sniffed.

"You owe nothing. I love her too." Dr. Jung answered, making me stand up from the cushion.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I'll-- I'll be outside." I said and made a half-smile. I walked out the room and quietly closed the door. I gave them their private time to talk. I didn't even meet their eyes watching me get out the room. I firmly closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the door. I didn't expect for me to release another sob but I immediately clamp my hand over my lips.

This is harder than I thought. Everthing is just too overwhelming, clouding and suffocating. I don't even know if I am crying because of my sister's worsening condition or if its because I witnessed how Jungkook showed that he loved her too. I just can't take it anymore.

This is urging me to run away again. I am always good at that.

I walked to the window, did my best to calm myself down. But the tears are flooding my vision again. I found myself digging my hand in my pocket to call my best friend. I waited for his voice to fill my speakers while I press the heel of my palm against my eye socket, a tear slowly rolling down my cheek.

"Lali." He finally answered.

"Bamie." I called with my trembling voice.

"Where are you?"

"Please, take me away from here." I said and covered my eyes with my hand, trying not to cry. "I-- I just can't take it."

I didn't heard what Bambam had to say when I felt a warm hand covered mine holding my phone. It wasn't hard for me to tell it was Jungkook for his perfume filled my nostrils. He gently took the phone from me before pulling me to press my back against his chest.

"Lambo, we have to talk. We should all meet up today. It's time for me to finally see my pillars again." He said in his low voice before hanging up. I felt his lips on the back of my head. I did not say anything and just silently cry right there, inside his arms.

He wrapped his arm on my waist as he pulls me closer. "Stay with me. I need you now, more than ever."

I bite my lip and just continued crying.   
  
  


🌸

The car drive is quiet. Only the wiping of the car windshield against the glass is dominating the whole car. Along with the heavy rainfall. I remained looking at the window, probably too tired of counting how many street lights we passed through. Or how many times I gulp that building sob in my throat as I recall how he intimately touched my sister in front of me. 

It's already dark when we finally reached a remote cabin in the middle of the woods. I felt Jungkook's soft fingertips against my cheek, waking me up from my deep slumber. 

"We're here." He whispered, making me lift my head from the headrest and turn to the huge wooden cabin in front of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt when I heard him get off, my eyes immediately saw 2 more cars parked in front of the cabin. 

I pulled my jacket closer against my body as I felt the cold breeze of the air in the woods. The whole place smells like wet wood and fresh leaves. I turned my head and recognized this place in a blink of an eye. 

This was his cabin.

The place where we usually go and spend nights together. I felt his hand on mine, making me look up to him. He did not say anything and just pulled me to finally walk inside. The warm cozy atmosphere of the cabin filled my cold soul. There on the couch, I saw two familiar faces. Those two men who has a special space in my heart.

Apparently, the one who is holding my hand beside me is the one who completely owns it. 

I lifted my lips with a smile and walked to hug Bambam. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered a hush against my ear.

"You're okay." He whispered and I smiled at him when I pulled back. I shifted to Lucid who smiled at me too. I tipped my toes to hug him as well, I felt his hand rubbed my back and hair. Even leaving a short kiss on my head before I pulled back.

"So, this is what I call a decent reunion." Bambam said, making the other two smile and looked at each other. I released a heavy sigh and just sits on the empty cushion next to Bambam's. 

"Let me get us some drinks." Lucid said and walks to the kitchen, getting 4 cold beers. 

"So, how's Princess?" Bambam asked, looking at me. I escaped his eyes and turned to Jungkook. "Did you saw her today?" 

Jungkook slowly nodded and gets the beer that Lucid handed him. "Yeah." He answered briefly and sits on the opposite couch. 

"How bad is it?" Bambam asked, looking at me. 

I clenched my jaw and opened my beer too. I took a sip before speaking. "Man, it's the worst." I answered.

"Wait, she still hasn't recovered from Lyme Disease? I didn't know it was that bad?" Lucid cluelessly asked and sits beside me.

"It wasn't Lyme Disease, Cid. She's got cancer." I answered and made a fine line on lips. 

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry." He said, looking guilty. "But how come I didn't see any medical records of her?" 

"Mom covered them up pretty well I guess. Some of the procedures and medicines are not legal here in Korea. Some are even executed in the US." I answered and drinks on my beer again. 

"And Lalisa Manoban is not existing in South Korea. That's why you can't find her for years. She lived under her sister's name before she left Korea." Bambam said, making Lucid widened his eyes.

"Really?" Lucid said. "That make sense. I remember you wearing a uniform back in the day but none of the records from schools shows your identity. It always leads us to Reese that's why Viper thought --" 

"Let's not talk about Reese, shall we?" Jungkook interrupted, making us all look at him. Lucid just nodded and drinks on his beer. 

"Don't worry, you're still the best tracker." I said and smiled at him.

He pouted. "I didn't track it though." He said and shrugged. "But I hope she's getting better." 

"Yeah." I answered and drinks on my beer. "I hope so too." 

"I just hope you don't end up giving every organ in your body, Nessey." Bambam said, making me turn to look at him. "You're still young. You also got a long way to go in life." 

I looked down on my beer. "I honestly don't care, I want her alive." 

"Nessey." Jungkook called but I didn't raise my head and just cleared my throat. 

"Let's drop this conversation. I want to know about what the hell is happening. Why does everyone want to race against me?" I said and looked at the three of them. 

"Not just you. Even Lambo." Lucid said, making me turn to look at Bambam beside me. 

I frowned. "You too?" 

He made a half-smile. "Apparently, you're not the only Shadow who won a lot of race, Nessey." He said and arch his eyebrow. "The reason I was two weeks late is because someone from Koshara took me." 

_Two weeks late._ That reminded me of that night we had a drink. I honestly thought he abandoned me because I cannot reach him. Turned out his life is in complete danger. 

"What?!" 

I watched Bambam slowly take off his jacket, showing me his newly stitched skin. It's a long cut, it ranges from his elbow to his shoulder. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" I said, touching the stitch that is already drying on his skin.

"Well, they aren't just racing against me. They wanted to kill me too. So that there are no chances for the other racers to go against me." He answered, making me touch my forehead. 

"Fuck this shit. Who started to destroy the pact? They can't just reveal that we were their Shadows just to die." I said and looked at Jungkook.

"The Continental has their ways, Nessey. This is not just about racing anymore. This is about your lives that are at stake here." He answered, looking at Bambam too. "There is only way for this to end." 

"What is it?" 

"We have to race against the Continental." He answered, making me flinch and stare at him.

"But you can't." I answered, making him froze as he look back at me. 

"What happened, Viper. Tell us." Bambam said, looking at Lucid too who remained looking at his beer.

"I --" Jungkook started but paused, looking at his beer too. "I had an accident 2 years after you left Horizon." He said and looks at me and Bambam.

"Horizon is dropping the ranks. Not just that, we are losing racers too. Without you, we can't win the races and that lowered our individual rankings." Lucid started, helping Jungkook out there. "He was trying to get more races. Every night, even." 

Jungkook nodded. "But the races are never clean and fair. They know you aren't in Horizon that is why they are racing against me to just -- humiliate me." 

"I tried to keep up but the competition is too much." Lucid said and looks down. "I stopped racing and just looked after Viper while he does so." 

"But you can't race anymore, right?" I asked, making him raise his head to meet my eyes. "Jisoo-unnie told me." 

He blinked his eyes several times. "Yeah." He answered softly. "And Jin-hyung is not letting me race. I- I get attacks when I try to-- to drive." 

"Attacks?" Bambam repeated, looking at me. 

"Yeah. I get panic attacks and my anxiety is getting too much. When we were in Paris, some scavengers are waiting outside of the exhibit hall." Jungkook starts to say. 

I frowned. Maybe that is why I didn't see him for the rest of the event. Something is happening outside and I am clueless about it. 

"They wanted to race against you." He said and looks at me. "But-- I didn't let them. Lexus raced against them and I was his cargo that night. I-- I was shaking so bad. The race terrifies me." 

"Then face it." I said. "That's fear, Viper. If you let it consume you, you can't protect Reese." 

He released a shaky breath, scratched his forehead and nodded. "I need you, Nessey." I did not say anything and just stared at him. "I need you to wake Viper up inside me." 

I released a heavy sigh and drinks my beer. There he is again. Begging me to stay because I was the only one who can make Viper alive again. Maybe he just needed me because he needs Viper too. And that his feelings for me are all shit. Emotions are just a pain in the ass, I knew it. It ruins every little thing in you. 

I was only valuable to him because I was Hennessey. And I will remain that way. 

"I am doing this for Reese." I said and looks at him. "There is no way I would say no. I never said no to my sister. I am not doing this for you."

"I can live with that." He answered and looks at his beer. 

"Tell me what happened to the others." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and drinks his beer. 

"They left." 

"Most of them just left, no races at all." Lucid said and sighed. "They didn't even consider Horizon as a gang or organization when you two left." 

"So, it's just us then." Bambam said and looks at Jungkook. "We're only 4. We can't race against the Continental if it's just us. We need one more." 

That made me remember Jaguar. He was the last stand of Viper's pillar. Apparently, he's not here anymore. My chest just hurts for him. If Bambam is willing to take me away from Viper, he is willing to fight him for me. 

"I guess that's my queue." We suddenly heard a voice and footsteps from someone who walked out of the room. We all diverted our attention to the petite lady with her short raven hair standing there. She smiled at me and even arrowed her eyebrows. From that very first day I saw her in that unexpected meeting with those Thai businessmen, I knew it was her. I haven't seen her for 10 years but that small gorgeous face is too impossible to forget. 

"Jieun?" Bambam called her name. "Aren't you a Stallion?" 

"Yes, I am." She answered and sits next to Jungkook. "But I need to race against them too." 

"And why is that?" Bambam asked, looking confused. Jieun's gaze shifted to me and even tilted her head. Jungkook frowned his forehead and stared at her. 

"What's with your game, Lee Jieun?" He asked, making her shift her eyes on him with a frown.

"Hush, I was waiting for Hennessey to do the honors." She said and looks at me again. I rolled my eyes and drinks on my beer.

"I guess the Continental missed one, Viper. I was a Shadow of her too." I answered, making the three men jolt in their seats. 

"You raced for her?" Jungkook asked, looking at me. Then reverted his eyes to the lady beside him. She just smiled at him, even shrugging her shoulders. That cunningly gorgeous lady likes to tease. If she's not cute, I would've thrown this unfinished beer on her face. 

"Yeah." I answered and drinks on my beer again. "Our pact is still intact. Let's drop this conversation. We're 5 now. At least we have enough headcounts to race." 

"And you need me to learn about the new rules. You are all rusted in this game. Let me shine you up real bad." Jieun said and smiled at me. "And please, don't call me on my name." 

I frowned and looked at her. 

"Call me Jaguar." She said and showed that familiar badge on her hand. Jaguar's badge. I clench my fist with that sight. Knowing Jaguar died because of me just instantly pissed me off because this woman got his badge. Turning a badge to somebody else means commitment. A lifetime commitment and I deserve that.

_Didn't I?_

"What the fuck is this all about, Viper?" I shifted my eyes on him. 

"Jaguar gave it to her." He answered briefly. "She became a part of the Horizon through his death wish. And a pact has been made. I needed to honor that even though I wasn't in favor at all." He continued and glared at his secretary. 

She smiled adoringly at me. "I guess we're back at being pact sisters, Hennessey." 

I stood up from my chair and crumpled the empty can in my hand. "How did you get that badge?" 

"Viper already told you. It was turned over to me. And I can use his identity to continue his legacy." Jieun said and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Fuck that. Tell me." 

"You weren't here when Horizon is falling apart, Hennessey. You left your crew to escape. I was there and I saved Jaguar from killing his own life." She said, making me froze. "But I wasn't enough to convince him. He needed you but you weren't there." 

I lost my voice. 

"Nessey." I heard Bambam's soft voice behind me. 

"Before he killed himself, he gave me this badge and made a pact. I co-exist in Horizon and Stallion. That is why I need to race against the Continental. Now, is that enough?" She continued and raised her eyebrow. "At least I am doing this for him. He was my brother, you dumbass. And I loathe you because he is crazily in love with you."

_Brother?_

I did not answer to that and remained staring at her. 

She roamed her lazy eyes to the three gentlemen in the room. Then, she smirked. "How does it feel to get each member of your crew wrapped around your finger? Lucid here is a poor kid you saved from being damned and you became his first love. Lambo is your best friend for life who would do anything to help you get away. Here's Viper who fucking needs you to learn who he was and my brother Jaguar who is willing to race to death to get you out of the Continental?" She said, gripping her jacket as she reciprocates that burning stare on me. 

"Enough!" Jungkook's voice dominated the place. He stood up from his chair. "Let's resume this huddle some other time. For now, let's get some rest." He said and walked away. 

I continued glaring at Jieun and shove Bambam's hand from my arm. I walked away from there with my tears streaming down my face. Another man died because of emotions that aren't even supposed to be there. First it was Viper, now it was Jaguar. 

I killed both of them.

And all that she said was true. All of them loved me in a different way and I took advantage of it.


	34. The Bitch Relationship

I get downstairs to get myself a bottle of water. I've had enough beers for tonight and I am hungry. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Jieun making some food. It smells ramen and kimchi _jjigae_. 

"Are you making food?" I asked and opens the fridge to get some water. She turned to me and gave me a glare.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sky diving?" She said and rolled her eyes on me. 

I scoffed. "Quit being a bitch. Damn, I just asked." I said and sits on the stool by the counter. "It's like 12 midnight. Why are you making food?" 

"Because that stubborn leader of your gang needs to drink his medicines? He skipped it when he drove you here. So I had to cook for him and make him drink his medicines. Or else I'll shove it down his throat myself." She said and rolled her eyes again. 

I frowned. "Medicines? What medicines?"

"He's getting attacks for the past few days. Even at work. It's the stress. And probably because he saw your sister today." She answered and turns off the stove. She puts the newly cooked food and placed the hot pot over the table. "Help yourself. I've had enough feeding one person." She said and turned around to open the cabinet above her. 

I watched her tipped her toes to try to reach the bowls but she's struggling to get them with her height. I can't help not to giggle. 

"What the hell is funny? Make yourself useful and get it for me." She said and glared at me.

"Damn. Are you always this bitch?" I said and gets off the stool to reach a bowl for her. She took it and pointed another one. 

"Give me one more. And a plate too. Reach the tray on the highest shelf and give it to me." She said, making me shake my head and just reach what she needed. She grabbed it from my hands and turned to the table to prepare the food. "Why are you even this tall? That's not even normal for a woman. God."

"Excuse me? A simple _thank you_ would be very much appreciated, bitch." I said and gets myself my own bowl to start eating too. 

"Fine. Thank you. Bitch." She answered and glared at me. That made me giggle and just continued eating. 

"How'd you know he needs to take his medicines? There is no way you aren't fucking each other." 

"Hey, watch your mouth, Hennessey. Or I'll shove this bowl inside it and kill you using this chopsticks with some kimchi sauce dripping your nostrils." She snapped and glared at me again. "I am his secretary for years. It is my responsibility to know what he needs and this is one of them. We can't afford to mess up with a panic attack in the middle of a conference or presentation." She continued and goes back to the food she is preparing.

"How long did you know him? You sounded like a psychotic girlfriend to be honest." I said while chewing.

"Jungkook and I grew up together. Hearing you ask me that, I guess you never knew it because it's like a thing in your gang to limit your knowledge about each other. Which I find it dumb, to be honest. He never knew your name not until you came back weeks ago." She answered and rolled her eyes. 

"And you do?" 

"Of course. I know things." She answered and turned to the fridge to get a packet of kimchi. "Can you get me one more small bowl?" 

I just nodded and gets off my seat to open the cabinet and get a small bowl. "And you didn't tell him?" I asked her again and she looked at me before getting that small bowl from my hand. 

"You're forgetting I'm a Stallion. There is no way he would ask me about you. His pride is as huge as an ice berg to swallow it in his throat. He even thinks your sister is you and that you're just pretending you don't know anything about racing or Horizon. He keeps on convincing himself that you married him just to seek revenge or torture him. Now tell me who looks like a psychotic girlfriend here. Bitch." She said and goes back from preparing the food on the table.

I frowned. He thinks Reese is me? 

"And he believed that for almost 3 years of their marriage?" I asked, walking to the other side of the table to look at her. 

"Yeah. Isn't it lame? You're like a poison to him. You destroyed not only his life as Viper but also his life as Jungkook." She said, making me bite my lip and frown my forehead. Then there's me who hated him so much thinking about how he destroyed me but I didn't realize how much I destroyed him too. 

I saw her looked at me and smirked. "Hurts like a bitch, huh?" She said and looks down on the food again, getting a bowl of ramen too. 

"And you were there with him all these time?" I asked again. 

"It's like I have a choice, you dumbass. I work for him. And his Dad leads Stallion. Of course, he'll ask me to babysit that huge asshole to get his life together. And Jin-oppa is torturing me with a lot of phone calls to check up on him. You think my life as his secretary is easy? Think again." She answered and walks to the fridge to get a banana milk and shove the straw in it. 

"You're in love with him." I said, making her freeze from opening the instant rice she took out of the microwave oven. "Oh, shit. You are." 

She shoot me another glare. "Well, he'll never know because he's too obssessed with you. Bitch." She said and just continued getting those foods over the tray. 

"God, your snapping bitch attitude is getting in my nerves." I said and gets back on my seat to continue eating. "And it's like I had a choice if he's in love with me. Maybe I give better blow jobs than you do." 

"You flithy bitch. I swear to shove your face in that bowl when I get back." She said and lifted the tray to walk to Viper's room. I just giggled and continued eating. 

I eventually went quiet and looks down on my unfinished food. He was miserable too. But he experienced worse. Am I too selfish? Maybe he's right? Maybe it wasn't really a great idea that I left him? 

"Those chopsticks really look good with your eye balls in it." I heard her voice again as she goes back empty-handed this time. 

I grimaced. "You fucking psychopath." I said and she just shrugged walking to get herself some food too. 

"Get yourself inside his room after 20 minutes. Tell him to drink his medicines. He's being an ass and honestly I can't deal with it tonight." She said and started eating. "Maybe he'll do it because you said so." 

"How long?" I asked, making her look at me. 

"What do you mean how long? His dick? You should know that by now. You agreed to his dinner." She answered and shrugged.

I jolted on my seat. "How the fuck do you even know that?!" 

"Well, who do you think was the one who reserved that yacht, bought the most expensive wine and hired those classical musicians for your dinner?" She asked, arching her eyebrow on me. I did not answer making her nod. "That's right. It's me." She said and continued eating.

"What I mean is, how long have you been in love with him? Jesus Christ. Your mind is something else. And I wouldn't be surprised if you know that his favorite underwear is boxers not briefs." I said and continued eats my food.

"Of course I know. Even the brand and his size." She answered casually, making me grimace again.

"You didn't answer my question." I said, looking at her.

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes or else I won't be going inside his room to make him drink his fucking medicines. Your choice, bitch." I answered and smirked. 

She rolled her eyes and just continued eating. "I realized that when I was in 8th grade." 

"Damn, that's a deadass long time." I commented, raising my eyebrows. 

"Does it matter? He still wants you. Bitch." She answered, her voice sounded uninterested.

"Bullshit." I muttered, even shaking my head with that idiotic idea and get up from my seat to get another can of beer from the fridge. This conversation is getting in my nerves like how this bitch makes me crazier in a minute. 

"Get me one too." She said and I grabbed another can. I tossed it to her and she thankfully caught it. "Look, if you don't want to believe me, the only person who he's been with for more than a decade, that is your problem. I don't really know what's happening with your personal shits but he is _still_ in love with you. Which sucks because I am better than you anyway." She said and drinks on her beer again.

I did not answer right away and just gets back on my seat again. "Yeah, maybe if he's in love with you, maybe we aren't even having this conversation." 

"But that's not the case here, bitch. Get over it. What happened in Horizon 10 years ago should be forgotten. If you want to go back in the chain then do it. Race again. As simple as that. Your pride and emotions are just ruining your chances of racing again." She said again and rolled her eyes. "He's obviously dying to race again but he can't because of you. You gotta fix that. And don't give me that bitch attitude _'I'm doing this for my sister. Not for you'._ Seriously? Be an adult and take responsibility of the damage you made." She continued, even trying to sound like me with the way she said that ' _sister_ ' part. 

I can't help not to giggle. "I don't fucking sound like that, bitch." I answered making her roll her eyes.

"Are you getting what I mean here? I know you aren't that smart like your sister. But a simple conversation should make you understand, ain't it?" She snapped again.

"Fuck, yes. I get you. You're such a pain in the ass." I answered and rolled my eyes. "Didn't I say I was gonna help? That's what matters. And it's true, I am doing this for my sister. She's the reason why I even came here anyway." 

"Do you love him?" 

I paused in chewing my food but remained looking down my plate. And this bitch obviously noticed that.

"Fuck, you are both idiots." She muttered and shake her head. 

"Did you ever think of -- stopping?" I asked and looked at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Stop loving him?" She asked, making me nod. "What kind of question is that? I see him everyday. I talk to him everyday. There is no way I'd stop. The only thing that progressed for the past decade is my rank and my feelings for him." She said and looks down her food. "And it sucks because he'll never love me back. I will always be his secretary who follows him around." 

I stared at her. 

"Stop giving me that look. If you're worrying about me not getting sex, worry nothing. I get it if I want to." She said, making me release a feighned laugh and shake my head. 

"You're such a bitch. I can't say anything else." I said and just continued eating. We fell silent for a while, only our silent chewing and the clinging of chopsticks are heard as we eat. My mind is still processing what she just told me. 

.. _he is still in love with you._

"His name is Kim Mingyu." She suddenly said making me narrow my eyes on her. "Jaguar."

"Oh." 

She didn't say anything again.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, looking at her again.

"Why not?" 

I blinked several times and looked away. "I don't think I even deserve to know that." 

"Well I said it. I decided if you deserve it or not. And you do." She answered and drinks on her beer. I just made a half-smile and nodded.

"He was my half-brother. Even though his father died, he still wanted to carry his surname. My father liked him because he always wanted a son, apparently I am the only child he had with my mother. I even learned drag racing to prove that I could do it even though I'm a woman." She said and looks at me.

"And you asked me to race you in Stallion to get his approval." I said, making her nod with a half-smile. 

"Yeah. And I know you're a great racer. You are called _Dark Horse_ back then. It's a shame to gave up on that just because of your complicated relationship." She said and rolled her eyes. I didn't answer her and just smiled weakly. 

It wasn't just complicated. It's a _catastrophe_. The reason isn't as simple as that. 

"Get him some flowers sometimes. He also asked me to tell that to you." She said again, making me agape my lips as I look at her. I released a heavy sigh, my chest felt heavy when I heard that. I didn't even have enough time to sink in my head that Jaguar is gone. I didn't get to grieve even.

"He's also in love with you, that's true. I've seen it. If that's what you're wondering. I've seen how Jaguar and Viper both lost themselves when you left. I was there. And.. it wasn't a good sight." She said, making me gulp hard as I let my conscience eat me alive. 

I always ruin everything.

"What's with your ass that all of them just falls in love with you? You're not even that pretty to be honest." She bluntly says, ruining the mood. I glared at her and just gets my beer to drink more of it. 

"You left me speechless with your smart mouth, lady." I said and shake my head. "Maybe I'll go for you instead. Shit those men, I might go with some vagina for a change in life." 

She made a face. "Excuse me, bitch. I want dicks. I am not that type who'll end up eating pussies. Not my thing."

I laughed. I noticed her smiled too but maintained her bitch face. "Stop laughing and get your ass to your boyfriend. He seriously needs to drink his medicines." She said and waves her hand, shooing me.

"Fine. Good talk, Jaguar." I said, making her smile with the name I called her. 

"Yeah, whatever. Bitch." She answered making me giggle again. 

I get off my seat and walks to the room where that bitch walked in earlier. I knocked softly but heard no replies so I turned the knob and quietly get in. The whole room is dark, only that lamp on his bedside table is turned on. Jungkook is lying there, his body is crouched into a ball. He is partly covered with his blanket and he's still in his clothes from this morning. I walked to reach for him, only to realize he's sweating and shaking like crazy.

"Viper?" I called, touching his cheek. He slightly opened his eyes to look at me. "Are you okay? You're sweating like fuck." I said and was about to get up from the bed to grab some towel but he caught my wrist.

"N-no. St-ay." He whispered, panting.

"I am not going anywhere." I answered and brushed his wet hair away from his face. 

"Nessey." He called again, he's shaking.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." I called, making him open his eyes to look at me. "I am not going anywhere. I'll be here." 

I suddenly felt his hand on my nape and collided our lips. That was just a quick kiss because he dropped himself back on bed. But that was enough for him to send a massive jolt in my spine. He can drive me crazy just like that. 

But _fuck_ , he's still shaking. 

I get up to run to the bathroom and grab some clean towels. Some fresh clothes too. I immediately worked on wiping his face and take his clothes off. I struggled getting him in his clean shirt because he's like so huge. But he helped me through it. The food on the table that Jieun brought is not even touched so that means he still hadn't drink his medicines yet. That explains the shaking. 

"My head hurts." He whispered as I pull him up to sit on the bed. 

"Shh, let's get you cleaned up first, okay? Then drink your medicines after you eat something." I said and cups his face. "You'll be okay." 

I don't even know if that will help. I am not a fucking nurse here and I don't know how to handle someone who's having an anxiety attack. 

"Come here." He said and pulled me in his arms. I felt his heavy breathing. He's also whispering, counting while he tries to calm his breathing. "She's here.." I heard him whispered. "She's not going away.." 

Then he continued to count again. Every count, he breathes deeply. He exhales against my neck and his warm breath is giving me goosebumps all over my body. He's trying to calm himself down as he squeeze me inside his arms. I kissed his shoulder and continued rubbing his back. 

"She's here.. she's not a dream.. she's not leaving.." He continues to chant to himself. 

I moved back to looked at him. "I'm not. I'm here." I answered and kissed his forehead. "You're okay." I said again, giving him these comforting rubs on his arm. He frowned his forehead and pulled me closer. I felt his nose on my neck, sniffing me.

We stayed like that for a little while. His breathing slowly started to calm down. I finally moved back to look at him. "You okay?" I asked, cupping his face. 

He made a small smile. "You're real this time." He said, making me narrow my eyes as I stare at him. "You smelled like beer. The Nessey I get to see in my attacks doesn't smell. But she smells vanilla. Like that ice cream you had in Paris. You always loved vanilla." 

I blinked several times and covered my mouth with my hand. "Fuck, sorry. I-- I had--" 

He didn't say anything and just pulled my hand away to kiss me. His arms tightened all over me as he deepens the kiss. I closed my eyes to finally respond to him. My hands touched his jaw line as I feel more of his kisses. It wasn't desperate, just right. He's taking his time to kiss me and I never thought our kiss can get any better. I just can't get enough of his lips. I felt his hand slowly pushed my hair to my back. His rough huge hand touched my neck to pull me more, deepening our kiss. I can feel his thumb against my cheek as we continue to kiss. 

This kiss feels different. _Good_ different. He slowly tilted his head to suck my lower lip, making me hum against his lips. Fuck, he's hell of a great kisser, like-- for real. 

I moved back to catch my breath but he didn't let me breathe and kissed me again. I tried to arch my back to move away but he only moved forward, not allowing to break the kiss. 

_Oof, very needy._

We suddenly jumped and break the kiss when we heard the door opened, only to see his secretary glaring at the both of us. 

"Okay, people. Before you have sex and anything, I need to make sure if you already took your medicines?" She said, pointing at Jungkook. 

"I don't need it anymore." He answered and looks at me. "I got a better one."

Jieun gawked. "Oh, please. You're gonna make me puke. Drink your damn medicines or I'll tell Jin-oppa." She said and slammed the door closed.

I shake my head and scoffed. "What a bitch." 

Jungkook released a giggle and he reached for my chin for another kiss. 


	35. Hidden Chapter: Jennie

**⚠️ Author's note: This chapter may contain a topic you're not comfortable with. Please read at your own risk.**

**📸**

My eyes are fixed on the latté that is getting cold on my table. Even though the Eiffel Tower is immaculately beautiful from here, the pain in my chest is still bringing me to tears. I released a heavy sigh and covered my eyes with my hands. I just learned that my best friend Reese has a twin. And that her mother is hiding all these sickness for the alliance with the Jeon Corp. For the alliance? 

Oh, God. 

How can I not feel bad about that? 

I was with her since I became the curator of her paintings. And I now understand why she always feels sick. Even though she hides it, she cannot hide it from me. Especially from Jisoo-unnie. No one can lie to her and my instincts are always right. 

I suddenly heard a shutter from a camera. 

I turned beside me only to see a man in his brown coat and newsboy hat. The manual camera is covering half of his face and he is casually standing feet away from me. 

He saw me looking at him. When he put down his camera, he gave me an apologetic smile of being caught. "Sorry, I was collecting beautiful memories before I die." He said and smiled at me again.

I frowned. "What?" 

Then he widened his eyes when he realized what he just said. "Sorry, forget what I said." He said and looks at the Eiffel Tower. "Why would a beautiful lady cry in front of this beautiful masterpiece in Paris?" 

I am pretty sure I heard what he said. 

_..before I die._

That instantly gave me goosebumps on my skin. 

He looks at me again. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" I asked back.

He stared at me. And his eyes are luring me in. He has beautiful eyes, no, beautiful is even an understatment. Apparently that beauty is covered with something I know. I can see hesitations in his eyes, fear too. But most of all, it's empty. I have seen those kind of eyes before. I know. I have seen those emptiness. Then he looked away. He took his messenger bag from the ground and gave me one last smile before walking away. 

"Wait." I called and catch his wrist. He looked back at me, his eyes wide. "Can you walk with me?" 

He blinked his eyes. "Yes." Then he pulls his wrist from me. I grabbed my purse from the table and followed him down the stairs of the coffee shop we are in. My hands are inside my coat, trying to keep myself warm from the chilly night breeze of the lighted street of Paris.

I glanced at the tall man beside me. He is still quiet. His hand is on his pocket and the other is on the camera he is holding. The street is quiet enough for me to hear my heels against the bricked road. The Eiffel Tower is glowing in front of our eyes.

"You're staring." He suddenly said, making me jump. I looked straight ahead and cleared my throat. 

"I- I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You can stare." He said and looks at me. I met his eyes and formed a small smile. "You're Korean." 

"So are you." I smiled. 

"I'm a local. Is it your first time here?" He answered and takes his camera to take a picture of me. "Sorry, I had to capture that smile." 

I blinked several times and smiled wider. "It's amusing that you have a stranger's picture in your hands." 

"I like it. Please tell me if you're not comfortable. I'll give you my film." He said.

"It's okay." I answered and smiled again. Then, another shutter sound. 

"Your smile is really pretty." He said and smiled at me. 

"Yours too." 

He released a soft giggle this time. "No, don't flirt with me Stranger. You're making me hesitate to do it tonight." He said, making me stop walking and lose my smile too. He noticed me stopped walking and turned to look at me. 

"Are you-- are y-you--" I stuttered as I stare at him. "Are you-- trying to commit suicide tonight?" 

He didn't answer right away. We remained staring there. I can feel my hair swaying with the breeze from the river below this bridge. He drops his hand on his side but he took another picture of me, hiding his glistening eyes with his camera. Then he smiled at me before slowly nodding.

"No, don't do it." I said, I didn't notice my eyes are also building tears. I don't know why I feel so sad right now. A stranger is planning to kill himself tonight. How can I not? 

"But I feel empty, hollow and nothing." He said and looks at the river, getting another picture in his camera. "Once I finish this film, I will finally do it." 

The camera shutters aren't supposed to give me fear like this. 

"Give it to me then!" I said, extending my hand. "Give me that film. I don't want you to keep my pictures." I said, my tears already rolling down my cheeks. 

He looks back at me then smiled. "Why would a stranger cry for me?" 

"Just give it to me." I answered, walking closer to him. I stared at him, his eyes are still glistening with tears but he is trying not to let them freely roll down his cheek. He looks down his camera and I remained staring at him while he takes the film off of it. Then he met my eyes again, the film on his hand now. He took my hand and put it inside my palm. 

"There." He said and smiled at me again. "It's a shame I won't get to develop your smile in my dark room." 

"You didn't finish it. You're not doing it tonight." I said and took the film inside my pocket. 

He didn't say anything. But I felt his thumb gently brush the tear on my cheek. "Did you already lost someone? Did it break you into nothing and that you can't live with it anymore?" He asked, trailing his soft fingers on my cheek. 

"My Mom. I lost her. She jumped off the bridge when I was 8." I said, making him twitch his eyebrows and look down our shoes.

"Me too." He whispered, this time he let his tears roll down the bridge of his nose. "And I can't take the emptiness anymore." 

I touched his shoulder, moving closer to him. "Can I give you a hug?" I whispered. He met my eyes and he nodded. I tipped my toes to reach his broad shoulders. I felt his hands on my back as he pulls me closer. "Don't do it." I whispered. 

"I can't promise, Stranger."

I moved back to look at him. "What would make you stay? Tell me." 

He bit his lower lip. "I don't know." 

"How about me?" 

"What?" He uttered, confused. 

"Be my boyfriend then." I said, making him release a breathy laugh and wipe his tears with his hand. "I'm serious. You're gorgeous. I won't leave Paris without making you mine." 

_What the fuck am I even saying._

He raised his eyebrows. 

"Say yes." I said again. 

"Yes." He answered immediately, even without a pause. 

"Do you kiss on first dates?" I asked, making him lift his lips with a smile. 

"Yes." He answered and pulled my waist to collide our lips. I tipped my toes to reach him. He felt me wobbled in my heels, so he wrapped his arm tighter around me and pressed me against his body. His lips slowly moving against mine. My fingers gripped on shirt to keep me steady. I didn't even notice my hat fell from my hair, some strands of it flew with the wind. I felt his other hand tuck the hair that tickles our faces. 

When I finally broke the kiss, we met gazes. I can't believe I just kissed a stranger tonight. He touched my cheek again, his eyes wandering on mine. 

"Would you like to come over?" 

I didn't know what happened next. But I found myself lying on a stranger's bed, surrounded by pictures in every corner of his room. Some are hanging on a thread, pinned by a wooden paper clip. I am watching this stranger collect some of the pictures he dropped on the floor. Actually, we dropped because we were too busy kissing when we get inside. 

Books are all over the corners of the room too. Vinyl records are piled on the other corner and a soft melody is playing on his turn table. Paintings are also nailed on his walls. Every side of his room, there's art. And then there's him, a worthy work of art who deserved to be stared at. 

I lifted myself from his bed, his gray blanket covering my body. When he heard me shifted on the bed, he turned and gave me a smile. He walks to sit beside me, cupping my face for another kiss.

"You won, Stranger. I am not doing it tonight." He said and kissed me again. My fingers gripped on his shirt but I moved back to break the kiss. 

"How about tomorrow?" 

He licked his lower lip and lightly bite it. "We'll see about that." 

"Don't do it." I repeated. 

He remained quiet. 

"Go to my exhibit tomorrow. If you came, you will not consider doing it anymore. If I didn't see you, then--" I paused. 

"Okay." He said and smiled.

"Promise to think about it?" I asked, cupping his face. He nodded, still staring at me. He lay beside me, his lips leaving small kisses on my shoulder as we stare at each other.

"You're so beautiful. I could finish an entire roll of my film with you in it." He said, his hand brushed my hair to get a view of my collarbone that he gently kissed. I smiled and moved to gently kiss his lips. He kissed me back but eventually parted and met my eyes. "She died 3 months ago." 

I parted my lips and remained listening.

"She jumped off that bridge where I kissed you, Stranger. I was too late to save her. I found her a little late. She left me in an orphanage when I was 7. And I stayed there until I was 19 before a Korean couple decided to adopt me." He continued, his hand making small circles against my thigh. "She felt guilty about leaving me. And when she knew I was that boy she gave up, she jumped off without even hugging me." 

I frowned and looked down his chest. 

"And the hole she left me when I was a kid became bigger. And bigger. For the last 3 months, something is stopping me in taking my life too. Like, if the third person who get off the bus is wearing a scarf, I wouldn't do it. And it happened. Or if the kid who is asking her Mom to buy her a balloon chose a purple one, I wouldn't do it. And it happened. Or if a pigeon will land in front of me while I sit on a bench, I wouldn't do it. And it happened. Or if someone spilled her coffee over me, I wouldn't do it. And it happened." 

My eyes shifted to the pictures hanging on the thread and those strangers are the reasons why he's not doing it. He tried multiple times. I can't even count them at hand. 

"Or if a stranger will sleep with me tonight, I wouldn't do it." He said, finally looking at me. I flutter my eyes as I stare at him. His fingers caressed my chin and moved to kiss me. And for the second time that night, I made love with this stranger with the soft sound of the classic old song playin in his turntable.

📸

"Ms. Kim?" I heard my name being called by Ms. Lee, the organizer of the exhibit I am hosting tonight. My eyes are fixed on the door.

He's not coming, isn't he?

I bite my lower lip and turned to the lady who needed me inside. "Should I give everyone some closing remarks?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled and just finally walked inside. 

For the first time I closed an exhibit, my chest felt heavy. The people who attended the event eventually left the venue and I found myself staring at this huge painting. It is the most expensive one that is sold tonight. For some reason, this painting felt heavy too. Or maybe it's just me. 

It's supposed to heal but I don't feel like healing as I stare at it. The whole venue is now quiet. And it starts to hurt my ears as the silence gets worse. 

I lost Mom because of the emptiness that the stranger has been saying. I don't know how he feels but I know what sadness is. My friend Yoongi almost lost himself from it too. I have seen those empty eyes. And my Mom's eyes hunted me the most. Even in my dreams at my worst nights, I see her. I tried so hard to save Yoongi from it. If I failed to save my own Mother, at least I did something for him. He was about to burn himself inside his bedroom that day. 

But my instincts screamed inside me. Thank God I had this or else I'll lose him too. When I opened his room, he's already unconscious and his body is lying on his bed that is in flames. His piano is destroyed and his music sheets are burning too. If I arrived 2 minutes late, he would've been in that spot next to my Mother's earn. And knowing that stranger I was with last night might have done the same thing, my heart is shattering in pieces.

Life is beautiful.

I wish I could make everyone see that. Even with just these arts painted in front of me. 

"You have a lovely exhibit." I suddenly heard a familiar deep voice behind me. I can't help my smile and turned to look at him. 

"You're late, Stranger." I said and watched him walk slowly to me. He looks gorgeous. He is in his typical brown sweater and loose pants, his messenger bag is on his shoulder and that old camera hanging on his neck. He lifted it against his eye and took me another picture.

The sound of the camera echoed in the whole room. 

"I'm not." He answered. "I saw you waiting." He said and finally stood in front of me. 

"Of course, I will wait." 

"Why?" 

I blinked. He's right.

_Why?_

I gulped and licks my lips before speaking. "Because you're worth saving." I answered, staring at him.

He did not answer. He remained staring. A long time. I think I can even feel my heart thumping inside my chest. I finally felt his finger against my cheek and slowly moved to reach my lips. I slowly closed my eyes as soon as I felt his soft kiss. My hand travelled on his arm up to his shoulder to his nape. I don't really need to tip my toes this time because I am wearing my heels. He is really tall and these shoes helped me a lot to kiss him better. 

When we finally parted, his smile is painted on his lips. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name, Stranger? I deserve to know the name of my Savior, am I?" 

I slowly lifted my lips for a smile. "Hi Stranger. My name is Kim Jennie."

He smiled back. "Hi Stranger. My name is Kim Taehyung." 

And then we kissed again. 


	36. Road Back to Viper

**⚠️ Author's Note: This chapter contains some mature contents. Read at your own risk.**

🐰

"Hold up, let me check it first." I heard Nessey said as she take a closer look on the engine of one of the cars in my treasure box. I haven't been in here for years. And these cars are not even checked for years too. I can't even tell if they are still working. Lambo and Lucid are too busy with the other cars and I am a little confused about Nessey's cold treatment to me since last night in my cabin.

I mean, we woke up in the same bed. Even kissed. She calmed me down when I was having an attack. I am so confused right now. God, this woman will be the death of me. I bite my lower lip anxiously and watch her sweep some dusts off the engine, checking for some broken wires or something.

"I got some leaking in here." Lambo suddenly said, making her turn her head and look at him. "We gotta change the air pressure too."

Nessey looked back at the engine she's working on. "Yeah, mine too." She answered briefly then looked at me. "How long did you left them here?"

"Uhm.. 6 years?"

She nodded curtly. "We need new parts."

"That's not a problem." I answered and rested my hands on the hood too, still waiting for her to look at me for more than 2 seconds but she's obviously avoiding me.

"Right. I got a email from Chae this morning." She said and takes her phone out of her back pocket. "I will have a meeting with my Mom. This is where the messy part starts." She said and moves back to close the hood of the car. "Yo, Lambo. Write a list of the parts needed. I'll get them done until the end of the day. I will let you know if they're allocated and ready for release."

"Alright. Gosh, I am loving this already." Lambo said and giggled.

"Best mechanics indeed." Lucid said and smiled at Nessey. "I missed seeing you in here, Nessey. Really."

She smirked. "Yeah, I missed it too." She said and takes her phone again when it chimed for another notification. "I'll call later." She told me and gave me a quick glance before turning her heels to walk away. But I immediately caught her wrist.

"Hey." I called, pulling her closer to me. "What's with this?"

She met my eyes. "What's with what?"

"Nessey, are we back on this again?" I asked, wrapping my arms on her waist. She blinked her eyes several times and sucks her lower lip.

"Look, uhm." She cleared her throat. "I-- I am not yet used to you calling me Nessey again." She said and sighed. "I left Horizon, remember? And --" She paused again. "I am not ready for this conversation."

I licked my lips and nodded. "I understand. Should I continue calling you Reese then?"

She stared at me for a second, then looked away. "No." She answered and gulped hard. "It's fine, you can call me Nessey. I'll-- I'll get over it." She said and takes my arms off her waist and walk away.

I released a heavy sigh and watch her press her phone against her ear and talk to her secretary.

"Women. Always a pain in the ass, huh?" I heard Lambo said as he stands beside me while wiping his greasy hands with a wet tissue.

"She's just--"

"Complicated? That's an understatement, Viper. She's unpredictable." Lucid said and sits on the hood of the car she just checked earlier.

"Give her time. I heard her talking to your secretary last night. They got a pretty serious conversation about you." Lambo said and shrugged. "Your secretary got a smart mouth."

I frowned. "What did she tell her?"

"You thought Reese is her all these time and that you also thought she was just lying and pretending not to know about Horizon and shit? Man, that's -- I don't know. Fucked up. You think she can do that? Fool you around just like that?" Lambo said and gets his hands on his waist.

I bite my lower lip and shrugged. "I- I don't know. I mean, it never crossed my mind that she has a twin."

"This is because you keep on lying to each other. You can't even tell what is truth and what is lie at this point. Man, you two got some serious talking to do." Lambo said and walks back inside the treasure box to check more of the cars.

"Take your time. You aren't the same people from 10 years ago." Lucid said and taps my shoulder before following Lambo inside. I looked at Nessey from a distance again. I brushed my hand on my hair and just let it go.

What if she leaves again?

That's honestly the only thing that has been bothering me for the longest time. And I would choose to lie again if that is what's gonna make her stay. I know that sounds desperate but-- I love her. Too much that she could literally be the death of me.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating and saw Jieun's caller ID. "Director Jeon speaking." I answered with my typical professional tone towards her.

"Director Jeon, a lunch meeting is scheduled today. With your father." She said briefly.

I frowned. "Did he tell the specifics?"

"No, Sir."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll be there." I said and finally hang up. I bite my lower lip again and brushed my hair before walking towards Nessey.

"Nessey." I called and she turned to me with her eyes still fixed on her phone. "I'm driving home. Are you coming with me?"

She met my eyes and nodded.

"Alright. Come on." I said and walks back to my car and she just get in too, keeping the silence. The whole ride is quiet. And uncomfortable. She remained looking at the window and I can only get a glimpse of her face on the side mirror.

"I thought you were Reese all these time." I said, making her look at me. "I'm sorry if I thought you could-- lie like that."

She sighed.

"I just played along though. I thought-- I thought it was one of your walls against me. I let it happen to keep you beside me. Because that's all I wanted. To keep you with me." I continued, my hand gripped tighter on my steering wheel.

She releases another sigh and looks at me. "We are just so fucked up with things, Viper. And we are both consumed with racing, obssessed with winning and too hungry in increasing our ranking. I wasn't like that when I started racing. It's toxicating. Like how we are to each other."

"Yeah. I agree."

"Back then we don't have a reason in racing. This time, we do." She said again.

"Reese." I said and looks at her.

She made a weak smile. "Do you love her?"

"Of course, I do." I answered and she nodded.

"Good. Use that to race again. Don't do it because of Hennesesey." She said, making me glance at her again. "You can protect her with that."

I gave her another glance but she remained looking at the window. I didn't say anything again and I am trying so hard to calm myself down. As long as she's here, as long as I can see her next to me, everything will be fine.

We fell silent again. We didn't say a word again until we reach our home. She immediately get off to get inside. She didn't even bother looking at the people who greeted us inside. I can feel my hands slightly shaking again. I clenched my fists tightly and just followed her upstairs.

When we reached the bedroom, I caught her arm and collided our lips. There, I just need her like this. She didn't fight back but kissed me instead. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she tipped her toes to ger her arms over my shoulders. Her kisses. _Jesus Christ,_ her kisses can calm me down in an instant. I never thought I would need someone like this in my life. She's literally the only one who holds everything in place in my world, like a gravity. She's the only one who can keep me sane.

 _Her_.

Just her.

It took us a couple of minutes before we decided to finally break our kiss. We are both catching our breaths and she smiled weakly as she stares at me, her hand cupped my face. "Let's give this some time. Let me -- grieve for Jaguar too. Knowing that I didn't only ruin you but also him is consuming me." She said, her eyes building tears.

I nodded slowly. "I was just-- scared you'll run away again." I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers.

She released a breathy smug. "I'm always good at that, am I?" She asked, looking up to me.

"And it terrifies me, Nessey. I am not ready to lose you again." I answered and cups her face.

"I won't leave." She answered and bites her lower lip. "I owe Jaguar. I mean, your bitch secretary." She said and shrugged. "She lost her brother because of me. I'll help you wake Viper up inside you, it's the least I can do." She said and finally steps back from me.

"Do you still have-- feelings for me?" I bravely asked. I watched her suck her bottom lip and lowered her gaze. She remained looking at the floor as I wait for her answer. And the more she delays her answer, the higher my anxiety gets.

"I told you." She finally said, her voice almost a whisper. "I never stopped." She answered, making me release a relieved sigh and kissed her again.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her again. "I love you so much, Nessey."

She nodded. "I love you too." Her tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Fuck, say it again." I said, kissing her again. "Please, say it again."

"I love you too, asshole." She repeated, making us both giggle and kissed again.

And that's all I needed to find ourselves inside our shower cubicle, making love. I gripped on her hip tightly as I hungrily pace inside of her. Her moans are echoing inside our bathroom and she sounded _so_ good. My thumb runs through her tattooed hip and fuck, this is her. My Hennessey.

All mine.

Her cheek is pressed against the glass wall and her eyes are tightly shut as she feels me in her. I hold her chin to kiss me which she barely can because her breaths are hitching with my every thrusts.

Fuck, she feels so good. So _fucking_ good.

"Oh, my goddd." She moaned, arching her back to meet my harder paces. "Mooore, Viper." She said and clawed her fingers against my hand holding her hips in place. I hummed and kissed her shoulder. Biting her even. In a few more moments, I felt her clenching walls on me.

My moans are growing louder as I felt her warm release all over me. Our colliding bodies making these loud sounds in our bathroom and I don't even fucking care. I felt her foot against my thigh, urging me to pace harder which I gladly granted.

"Oh, godd Nessey. You feel so good, good for me, baby." I whispered against her ear. I throw my head back when I finally felt my release and pulls out from her, letting that warm liquid flow with the water from the shower down the drainage. "I love you, baby." I whispered and turn her to face me.

She looked at me with her hooded eyes, still high from that intense lovemaking. "I love you too." She whispered back and kissed me.

I wouldn't want this shower to end. 

🐰

"Good morning, Director Jeon." I heard Jieun greeted and I just gave her a curt nod before getting inside the elevator. 

"Do you have any idea why he called for a meeting?" I asked and looks at her.

"Hennessey is back. There is no way he wouldn't know." She said and smiled at me. 

"What did you tell her?" I asked, making her tilt her head. I know she knows what I am talking about. She always do. She is always a step ahead and Stallion treasures her too much because of that. She's clever about everything. Dad thinks the same way and that is the reason why he trusts her so much to work with me. 

I didn't know that Jaguar is her brother. Because of guilt, I didn't even went to his funeral. I was just so broken about everything. And I cannot imagine how hard it is for her to lose him too. Like what Nessey said, her brother did things for her and she lost him because of that. I just refused acknowledging her because she's a Stallion. And I honestly feel like an idiot because of that. Now, I need her too to save Reese and Hennessey from Continental. And she didn't even hesitate to say yes to help me. 

"Everything. I only co-exist in Horizon. I don't need to keep secrets against your crew." She said and looks down when the elevator opened, she usually do this to let me walk out first. 

"Jieun, thank you." I said, making her freeze and raise her eyebrows on me. I only smiled at her and finally walks out the elevator. I heard her heels as she walks behind me. And honestly, I can't go through these shits happening to me without her help and her smart mouth. She always slaps me with her attitude in a good way. She always makes sense. 

When we reached the door of my office, she spoke. "I will keep my lines open. Please let me know if you need some refreshments." She said and bows again.

"No, come with me." I said and she smiled before giving me a short nod. 

"Very well then. Right behind you, Director Jeon." She answered and bowed again with her small smile. I finally opened my door and saw my father sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee on his head. 

"Father." I called and smiled at him.

"Come here, child." He said and stands up from the couch and extended his arms to give me a quick hug.

"What's with the urgent meeting? Was it about the affiliation I had last week?" I asked, trying to sound normal about our company. Jieun remained standing by the corner as I sit on the opposite couch.

"No, I am here because of Hennessey." He answered, straight to the point. 

"Of course." I answered and presses my back against my seat. "What about her?" 

"Did you know about her sister? The one you actually married?" He asked and sips on his coffee. 

"Yes. I've seen her too." I answered and lowered my gaze, only to realize my leg is shaking. When I noticed it, I cleared my throat and stopped it. I can't get my anxiety ruin this. I can do this. "She's on my watch. But right now, I have to let Hennessey act like her to avoid confusions in our company, even in front of Mom." 

He hummed and nodded. "Son, if you keep her you will go against Continental." 

"I know that, Dad." I answered and released a heavy sigh. "But I will continue keeping her with me. I am Dodge Viper, remember?" 

My Father didn't answer right away. He just stared at me and puts the cup of coffee on the table. "You know you can always get in Stallion without racing in. With a gang with a Prime status, I can protect you too." 

"Dad, I am not a part of Stallion and will keep it that way." I answered and brushed my hand against my lip. "I'll race against them." 

"Jungkook, you cannot race. You know that. When was the last time you actually drove a sports car? Six? Seven years ago? I will not let you drive unless your doctor says so." Dad said, resting his elbows against his knees. 

"I'm-- I'm working on it, Dad. I had to do this." I answered and gulped hard.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Jeon." Jieun said and bows to my Father. "Director Jeon needs to drink his medicines." 

Dad looks at her and then shifts his eyes on me. "Right, of course." He answered and nodded. "See, you can't even last a conversation about Hennessey, Son. How can you make me believe you can even race at this point?" 

I released a heavy sigh and covered my face with my hands. I didn't even notice that I am already shaking. "Dad, just--" 

"Son, hey." I heard Dad said and sat beside me. "I want you to know that this is also my race. I will not let Continental get us like that. You know you have Stallion behind your back." 

I gulped hard and nodded. "Thanks Dad. I'll -- I'll keep that i-in mind." I answered and keep my head low and I focused my attention to my breathing. 

"Secretary Lee, I'll be leaving you two. If he needs to see Dr. Seokjin, please do." I heard Dad said and his footsteps as he walks out my office. I didn't know what happened next but when I felt someone hold me, I pulled her in my arms.

One..

Two..

Three..

Inhale..

Exhale..

"She's not running away." I whispered. "Nessey.." I called and nuzzled my nose against her neck. 

_Vanilla_.

She smells vanilla. 

"Nessey.." I called again.

"Jungkook." I heard a familiar voice, her hands pushed me against my chest. I firmly closed my eyes and then opened them again. My secretary is looking at me, her hands cupping my face. 

"Drink this." She said and handed me a small tablet of medicine. I took it in my mouth and she helped me drink some water from the glass. I felt her hands rubbing my back and that really helps. I touched the sides of my head to continue breathing steadily. I closed my eyes to focus more. 

_Breathe._

_Slowly._

"You're okay." I heard her whispered. "Nessey is not running away. She'll stay." 

"She's not running away.." I repeated and gulped hard. I kept my eyes closed. Too weak to fight the drowsiness of my medicine. And then I felt my body pulled over to lie on the couch. My head getting comfortable over something soft. And moments later, I felt soft fingers on my hair to help to drift to sleep. 

"You're okay, Jungkookie."

That voice again.

And then there's silence.


	37. Hidden Chapter: Dodge Viper

"Oh my God." I heard her whispered as I watch her brown eyes sparkle while we enter our huge warehouse of stunning car parts. Every part and engine, name it. Jeon Corp got it. This business was started by my late grandfather and Dad prospered it, his innovating ideas took us to the top of this industry. South Korea's economic status even increased by 12% because of our business. 

And being a man who is interested with cars and racing, this is considered our heaven. She walked through the hallways of neatly sorted parts according to their sizes and even manufacturing date to make sure that every single piece will be packed and delivered to the greatest dealers of our service car parts. 

Not only that, we also started releasing our own model cars raging from classic to modern designs. We offer exclusive designs for high profiled individuals. I heard Dad even personally created one for the current Prince of Thailand and that made the friendship of the two countries stronger than ever. 

"So, you see something you like, huh?" I asked as I follow her through the hallway with my hands in my pockets. 

She giggled and turned her heels to walk backwards. "This is just -- I don't know. Heaven." She answered and looks around. "I am so in love with this place." She said and bites her lower lip to stop her widening smile. But she just can't help it.

I smiled as we continue to walk through the hallways. "List everything you need to fix my Dodge Viper. That's my most favorite."

She met my eyes and giggled. "Well, I am flattered. You didn't hesitate jumping off the skyover to win me." She said and shrugged, arrowing her eyebrows.

I giggled, even letting myself look up the ceiling as I do so. "I told you, I am taking you mine that night." I answered, making her crunch her nose and run a finger under it.

"Wah, what a cheesy line you got there. Are you flirting with me?" She asked and turns to a box that has small car parts. 

"Do you want me to?" I asked, arrowing my eyebrows on her. She lifted the corner of her lips and shifted her eyes on me, her head still lowered from that parts she has been staring. 

"Are you sure you can take it?"

Now that made me laugh. "You've got brave heart at such a young age, kid." 

That made her roll her eyes. "Stop calling me kid. No kid can fix your car like I do." 

"How did you end up being in Koshara anyway?" I asked walking closer to her. 

"Well, I am a pretty damn good mechanic. A lot wanted me." She said and shrugged. "But you won me over, what do you say?"

I smirked, caging her against the rails behind her. She didn't budge, like how I expected. She even moved her shoulders to press her back against the boxes of car parts behind her. Not just that, she even moved closer to me, her eyes locked on my lips. Damn, this woman is really something else. 

"Very confident." I said and stared at her face. I didn't know she looked more gorgeous upclose. And since I only see her at night under those flickering lights of the Omelas club, I don't really have to chance to stare at her like this. I can even see small spots of freckles on her cheeks and I am tempted to connect those dots with the tip of my fingers. 

"I'll be at the Omelas club by this weekend. See you then, Viper." She said and tipped her toes to give me a light feathery kiss. It even left me tingles in my stomach like a typical highschool boy who just had his first kiss. 

When I opened my eyes, her familiar smirk is painted on her lips. Damn, she noticed how I whipped I had become with that soft kiss. She brushed my lower lip with her thumb to get rid of her lip gloss and finally walked away, leaving me speechless. 

I licked my lower lip and shake my head. 

_Hennessey_. _Hennessey. My_ _gorgeous mechanic._

I drove back to school after that quick meet up with Hennessey. I'm pretty sure she has classes too and she didn't let me see her uniform under that hideos hoodie jacket she is wearing. After parking my car, I met my hyungs Jimin and Yoongi in the cafeteria since our lunch time is not yet over.

"How's the quickie with your gorgeous mechanic? Did she blow you like a damn horn?" Jimin teased and made a silly horn sound with his mouth while pumping his fist in the air. Yoongi laughed at that and threw him some crumbs of biscuits over the table. I also can't help not to laugh at that because he sounded hilarious. 

"She's 16, hyung. You're gross." I answered and steals his chips. 

"16? Too young to drive." Yoongi said and looks at me. "And too young to drink. I can't believe she gets in Omelas with no problems at all." 

"Well, she was a Shadow in Koshara. She got a fake ID for sure. There is no _too young_ to be called a pro racer, hyung." I answered and eats more of the junkfood in my hand. 

"A shadow? What the fuck." Jimin mumbled. "Did you ask how many times did she race for someone? Look, it's a suicide to get her in your own gang, Jungkook-ah. I'm telling you, she's gonna be a problem." 

"I'll get her hidden. It's going to be fine, trust me. She's too good to waste. And she's hell of a great mechanic. I need someone like her in my gang." I answered and shrugged.

"By the way, did you heard Namjoon's family adopted someone in Paris? The kid is korean though. And I think he'll be studying here too." Yoongi suddenly said, making me and Jimin frown our foreheads.

"How old is the kid?" Jimin asked.

"Your age, I heard." Yoongi answered, making him more confused. 

"That is weird. Most of the time families adopt younger kids. Like when they are still 5 or 6." I said and looked at Jimin. 

"I wonder why Namjoon's parents adopted him though. He'll be interesting. A korean who grew up in Paris. Maybe I can step my game up with dirty talking while having sex. Gotta learn some french words from him." Jimin said making me and Yoongi laugh.

"Jeez, you're such a dick." I said making him laugh again. 

"Yeah, I got some pretty good dick here, kid. Wanna try?" He teased, making me throw him chips from the pack I had in my hand. 

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook!" 

Argh, that annoying voice.

Jimin and Yoongi giggled as we heard this annoying little human walking towards us. I suddenly felt her hit my shoulder, making me flinch and cover myself up with my arms when she continued hitting me. I didn't even notice that I dropped my chips on the floor, creating a mess. 

"Yah!" I called but she didn't stop.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Skipping classes now? I have to stay late to get you notes, did you know that?!" She screamed and glared at me. "I am so sick of being your goddamn baby sitter!" 

"Wha-what are you now? My Mom? Why would you care if I skipped classes, small bean?" I said making her grit her teeth and hit me again. "Ow!" 

"I wouldn't want to be a Mom to an ass like you either! But it was _your_ Mom who asked me to get you notes and finish some of your homeworks!" She said and touched her forehead. "God, I will really kill you, Jeon Jungkook!"

I can't help not to giggle. God, I love it when I pisses her off like this. Her small nose just gets too big when she's furious. This is why I love pissing my noona at home too. 

"What's funny? Stop! I'm so mad right now!" She said and hits me again but I caught her wrists and pull her closer to me. She released a soft squeal, firmly closing her eyes and shifted her face to the side. I watched her bite her lower lip and breathes heavily. What a nervous small bean we got here. 

"Are you still mad?" I asked, smiling.

She blinked her eyes open. I watched her face blush, even her ears started to turn red in an instant. "G-get off, you asshole!" She said and tries to pull her wrists from me but I only pull her closer, making her shut her eyes again and arch her back to increase our distance. 

I heard Jimin smirked. "Why don't you two just try dating?" He asked, making me and this small bean look at each and grimace before glaring at him. 

"No _fucking_ way!" We both shouted, making him roll his eyes with Yoongi who just smirked too and gets his arm over the younger's shoulder as they walk away. 

The angry small bean wiggled again. "Yah! Get off!" She squealed and hastily grabbed her wrists from me. She started to hit my chest and eventually walked away. "Asshole." 

I just smirked and gave her a wink. There's not a day that she didn't glare at me. And I love it. 

The day passed with my boring classes. God, if I ain't only an heir for a multi-million company, I wouldn't bother finishing up these classes. Why does college is harder than it's supposed to be? I lay my head over my arm as I stare at my book full of numbers. Is this even relevant to my everyday life? Will the cashier gonna ask me the square root of the cost of the banana milk I'm going to buy in a convenience store? Nonsense. 

I flinched when I heard a loud bang of books over my table. "Yah! Lee Jieun!" I said and glared at this small bean. Her upper lip just twitched and just smirked at me. "What do you want now?" 

"Your car is towed. Your Mom grounded you." She said and smiled, even closing her eyes to make it more annoying. 

"What?!" 

"Huh. Revenge is so sweet." She said and tossed her long jet black hair before turning to walk away. I stood up from my chair and hurriedly get all my books and notes in my bagpack.

"Yah! Small bean!" I called and gets my bag over my shoulder before running after her. My hand grabbed her hoodie behind her and lifted it up until her feet tipped on the floor. "You're coming with me!" 

"Yah!" She shouted, her voice even echoing in the hallway. God, even with that small figure she could be so loud, like literally loud. She tried to turn but I pushed her shoulder to remain looking forward. "Get off me, Jeon Jugkook!"

"No, you will come home with me and tell Mom to give my car back! This is your fault!" I said and started pushing her to walk on the hallway. She complied, I mean-- she doesn't have a choice. 

"Hey, reality check you dumbass. Who was the one who skipped classes again? It's you!" She said and tries to run but I gripped her hoodie tighter to make sure she won't get away. "Argh!" 

So, we walked like that until we reached the bus stop. We gained some weird glances from some people and this small bean can't do anything and just glare at me. And to be honest, I don't know how to ride the bus or to give payment because I don't really bring cash with me. She gave me another glare when we get inside the bus after she tapped her T-Money card twice to pay for the both of us. And then there's me, who just smiled at her to tease her more. I looked around to observe everyone inside. I don't usually ride the bus because I have my own car. 

I suddenly felt a bucket hat covered my head only to realize that it was this small bean who put it on me. "Hide your face you idiot. I won't be dealing with more shits of you being on the news articles." She said and looks on the window. And this is also one of the reasons why I don't get on public transportation. People usually write things and we usually don't like how they twist things. 

This small bean beside me knows it all and she is always there to save the day. I smiled and poked her cheek. "Thanks, small bean."

"Stop with that pet name. Why are you so annoying." She snapped and rolled her eyes at me, her arms curled against her chest. 

"Stop frowning. You look like an angry potato." I teased and touched her chin with my wiggling fingers. She slapped my hand and glared at me again, making me laugh beside her. I just kept quiet on her side the entire ride and watched how we passed through the busy road of Seoul. It's amusing getting squeezed in here. I extended my neck to watch the little boy playing on his phone. A baby is also staring at me by the other side of our seat. I looked at her and I smiled, even giving her a wave. She suddenly cried, making me flinch and turn to small bean beside me. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed and pressed herself against the window. "Move away!" 

"Hush, the baby cried." I said and hides my face under my bucket hat. She shakes her head and giggled.

"God, you look stupid." She said and I didn't bother rebutting to that because her mom is already glaring at me. I didn't know what happened after that but I felt someone lightly tapped my cheek. I realized I slept the entire ride on this small bean's shoulder. I slouched on my seat to reach her low shoulder and my neck felt stiff because of that.

"Wake up, you disgusting drooler." She called and felt her flicked my forehead. I groaned and snap my head up from her shoulder and rubbed my eyes. She smirked and looks at the window. "We'll be on the next stop." I pouted and just snuggled my head back on her shoulder. I felt her slightly giggled and just let me sleep for more. 

"Yah. Wake up. We're almost there." I heard Jieun said again. I just sleepy groaned and didn't move. She slapped my thigh, making me flinch on my seat. "Wake up! I'm leaving you here, like seriously!" She exclaimed and gets up from her seat. But I grabbed her bagpack to make sure I won't lose her. My eyes are still sleepy from that short nap. 

When we finally get off the bus, I stretched my arms in the air. "Oof, that was a good nap." I said and walks behind small bean to the familiar street of my home. "Oh, I didn't notice that convenience store from before." I said and grabs Jieun's hand as we walk inside. 

"It has been there since forever, you fool." She said behind me as I pull her to the huge fridge to get myself a banana milk. 

"You want some? Strawberry?" I asked and get one bottle and tossed it to her. She squealed but caught it. I giggled and just walks to the counter to pay for it. We eventually walk out the convenience store to finally get home. I turned to look at the small bean beside me and frowned because she is awfully quiet. And that's scaring me.

"Yah. Small bean."

She glared at me, the straw of her milk is still in between her lips. "What." 

"Are you sick? Why are you so quiet? Is it the time of the month? Man, you women are getting scarier in time. What's with you women and your damn hormones." I said and looks straight ahead.

She didn't answer and just kicked the back of my knee, making me stumble, almost falling on the pavement. She just hissed a curse and walks straight ahead. 

"Yah!" 

I jogged to keep up. "Are you mad because I forced you to come home with me? Yah. Jieun-ah." I called again and poked her arm.

She didn't answer me again.

"Yaaaaah." I called again and poked her cheek this time..

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook!" She exclaimed and glared at me. "What's with you men wanting a son instead of a daughter?! Should I change my gender then to be accepted for me not to be disregarded?! It's the 20th century, for fuck's sake! Women can do what men can! We can top the class without fucking our professor too! We can drive cars and get a level 2 licence too! We can fix cars too without looking at those goddamn manuals! We can win races like how we wanted and top the ranks! We can run a company and build an empire too! Why does it look like that women are manipulative if she is excelling while men looked cool and innovative?! Why--" She paused and lowered her gaze to hide her teary eyes. 

I didn't answer and just stared at her. Her sudden outburst caught me off guard. Did something happen while I was sleeping on her shoulder? I know she has been working hard to get her Dad's approval all the time. And I also know that she hates being with me because her Dad thinks that she'll accomplish better things if she sticks with me. And I know that she's sick of being disregarded just because she's a woman. 

"Hey." I called softly and walks closer to her. 

"Don't come near me. Just because I'm crying, that doesn't mean I'm weak." She said and wipes her face with the back of her hand. "Now let's get this over with for you to get your fucking car back." She said again and walks ahead of me.

"Jieun." I called and caught her wrist. I pulled her to my chest and wrap my arm around her shoulder. My hand rested on the back of her head. "It's okay. Cry. I cry too. And no, it doesn't mean you're weak." I said and starts to rub her back. 

She tried to push me back but I pulled her closer, getting both of my arms around her this time. "You're a great racer too. And you're smart as fuck. I never doubted why you topped the class, small bean." I started to say and continued rubbing her back. 

In that moment, I heard her silently sobbing. "There.. there. You're okay." I whispered and smiled. "You're okay, Jieun-ie. You're okay." I felt her gripped on my sides and and her shoulders shaking as she cries. 

"You're okay.." 


	38. Dinner with Lisa

For the next days, I am occupied with the transfer of Reese's medical team to somewhere safer. It may be a little far from Seoul for I decided to transfer her to Busan to be under Dad's protection. I entrusted everything to Hoseok. I know he loves her more than I do and I am certain that he will do everything to keep Reese healthy. Not just for himself, but also for me and Nessey.

Nessey and Lambo are busy with fixing my abandoned cars in my treasure box. Lucid is helping too. I do help sometimes but I have a company to keep and they let me leave them there if needed. In spite of that, Nessey is back to the _Playing Princess_ like the way she calls it and she is doing a great job. I often see her talking to Reese to discuss some things she can't understand and Secretary Chae is always there to help her too.

It's been days too and I had settled an agreement with their Mother about keeping Reese under my care. She was hesitant at first but when I told her that it's the only thing I wanted for the affiliation of the two companies, she had no choice but to agree. I want to feel angry because she hid something this big from me just to get this affiliation. For God sake, I could've done something to save her too.

I love Reese.. no doubt on that. Our times together isn't just all about business or deals or contracts. At least, for me. And I think, we share our kind of intimacy. Like, how I love the way she takes care of me as a wonderful housewife. I wouldn't trade that experience, never in my wildest dreams. Like I said, maybe I saved a country in my past life to get across to someone as beautiful as Reese. She maybe so much different from Nessey but that difference somehow helped me from Viper's destruction. Jungkook is the side of me who loved Reese. As a responsible husband and business partner. But Viper still wanted Nessey and her toxicity. I can't just give up a side of me because with Viper, I felt free and in control. With Viper, the euphoric feeling of winning and being respected is what makes him alive.

It's hard to compete against yourself. Against who you were and who you are now. And as I watch Nessey keep herself busy on those paper works over her desk, a deep realization hit me.

I may know Nessey, but I never get to know Lisa. Lisa being a sister to Reese is someone I can never comprehend. She loves her unconditionally, she sacrificed a lot for her, she gives what she can and for that matter, she will continue to give to keep saving her sister. Even though it causes her to lose something crucial in her life too.

"I have been staring at you for like 20 minutes now." I said, keeping my hands in my pocket. I watch her flinch and drop the folder from her hands.

"Fucking hairless balls, Viper." She cursed and touched her forehead. "Why didn't you knock?" She asked and takes off her prescription glasses.

I smiled, walking towards her table. "I did. You just didn't notice. Even when I walk in."

She sighed and smiled weakly. "What time is it?" She asked looking at the clock on her computer screen. "Shit, it's almost 11 in the evening." She said and firmly closed her eyes and pressed her temple. "The last time I remember, Chae told me that she's going home. I didn't notice that was 4 hours ago."

"Hey, come here." I said and pulls her to stand from her leather chair to keep her in between my legs as I settle myself over her table. "You're exhausting yourself too much. You stay at the treasure box until 4 in the morning and stay too late in the office."

She bites her lower lip. "I was just trying to keep myself occupied, I guess. I don't want to think so much about Reese."

I nodded slowly and touches her cheek. "She's safe, I promise you. Stallion is there. Dad wants to protect her too. She has been a very good daughter-in-law."

She lowered her head and looks at our entwining hands. "I still don't get it why you don't want to be in Stallion. Your Dad badly wants you in even from 10 years ago."

"Viper's pride. He doesn't want to be recognized by his Father's accomplishments." I answered, rubbing her arms.

She released a breathy smile. "Sounds familiar."

"Now, let me have my kiss." I said and wraps my arms around her waist to pull her closer. She giggled and just moved to kiss my wanting lips. I hummed with the taste of her lipgloss. She pressed herself closer to me, her fingers gently tugging the roots of my hair. I bite her lower lip causing her to moan in her throat, her hand trailing under my coat.

"God, you're hell of a good kisser. Like fuck." She whispered and kisses me again. I can't help not to giggle against her lips but continued kissing her anyway. She gasp when I grabbed the right cheek of her ass, causing her kisses to be more aggressive. I was expecting her to push me over this table but she choses to break our kiss, leaving me breathless. "No, hell. We can't fuck over this table. These papers are too important to wet it with our horny asses." She said, making me laugh; I can't even help not to throw my head back while laughing.

She giggled too and pulled my tie to get me over the leather chair instead. She get over me and I gripped on her hips as we continue to kiss. My hands has their own mind to get inside her dress shirt, squeezing her breasts against those black laces peaking through. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating inside my pocket.

But she only moaned, not even breaking the kiss. I struggled to get my hand in my pocket to get my phone. "Damn it." She cursed but continued to kiss me still. I opened my eyes to look at my screen and saw my secretary's caller ID.

"Baby.." I called between her kisses. "It's-- m-my secretary." I said, making me move back to break the kiss.

"That bitch. She knows how to cockblock." She said and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Answer." She said but didn't move from me, which I don't really mind. I answered the call and let Nessey kiss my neck, nipping my skin.

"Director Jeon speaking." I said, trying to sound like my normal self while I keep my breaths steady. Which is fucking difficult because Nessey is already grinding her hips against me.

"The truck is ready. Mr. Kang is on his way to the Choi building." She said and I gulped hard, trying not to moan from Nessey's hand in reaching my growing hardness.

"Alright, thanks." I answered shortly and hang up. I reverted my attention to this lady over me. I pulled her nape to meet her distracting lips. She moaned and continued grinding her hips against me. "We have to stop, baby." I said breathlessly and parted from her.

"What? Fuck no." She answered and kissed me again. I giggled, what a needy Hennessey. I want to touch her as much as she wanted it too but I had to stop and proceed with my plan for tonight.

"Come on, I have to take you somewhere." I said and looks at her.

She bites her lower lip. "Where?"

"You'll see. I want to take you to dinner." I answered, making her raise her eyebrows at me.

"A d-dinner?" She repeated. "At almost midnight?"

I nodded.

"If you want to fuck me, do it right here right now." She said and I shake my head.

"No, it's not like that. The dinner for me and Reese is a different thing. I want to genuinely take you to dinner and start to know you-- Lisa." I finally said, making her froze and stare at me with her big brown eyes. I don't know if it's just me but her cheeks instantly turned red. No, that's not because of our intense make out earlier.

It's something different.

"Do you mind if I start calling you Lisa?" I asked, making her lower her gaze to hide that half-smile on her lips.

"No, Jungkook." She answered, still fighting that smile on her face. "I'd like you to call me Lisa."

I smiled. "What do you say? Would you like to have some dinner with me?" I asked again and touched her cheek.

"I want you to fuck me minutes ago. How can I say no to a dinner, Jeon Jungkook?" She said, making me giggle and rest my head on the chair. Gosh, that sassiness that I always loved.

"Okay." I smiled back. "Just one more kiss." I said and kissed her again.

When we walked out the building, Mr. Kang is waiting outside the lobby. The black 6x6 Chevrolet 2020 pick up truck is parked behind him. He gave us a quick bow and gave me the keys. Lisa looked at me with her narrowed eyes but I just smiled at her.

"What?" I uttered and giggled again. She didn't say anything and just gets inside the passenger's seat when I opened the door for her.

"You're taking me somewhere. This is not just a dinner, Jungkook." She said when I finally get inside the driver's seat.

"Aren't you intuitive, Ms. Manoban?" I said, making me her smile again. She is trying to hide her smile from those smugs she usually do. "I am not going to murder you and throw you somewhere in the woods, if that's what you're worried about." I finally drove away, leaving Mr. Kang watching us from the lobby of the building.

She laughed this time. "Alright, I won't even complain. I am still looking forward to a good fuck, Mr. Jeon. You're always at best with that."

I giggled, glancing at her as I drive. "I'll consider that on my checklist then."

She shake her head and just looked at the window, enjoying herself with the not so cold night breeze of the streets of Seoul. She pins her long hair, leaving those loosing strands on the sides of her face. I get to watch her from the side mirror and it relieves me to see her enjoying herself there.

She extended her arm by the window and closes her eyes to rest her chin by the frame of it. She looks stunning from here. I could watch her all day. Lambo is right. We have to start from scratch. No lying anymore. And I can't force her to be Hennessey. She is more than the 16 year-old I knew who only loved racing and fixing cars. She is more than that. I fell in love with her as Hennessey. I'm pretty sure it's possible for me to fall in love with the same person more.

It was quite a long drive but Lisa didn't complain. We had a comfortable silence and it's just satisfying. I have no worries in my head right now. Having her next to me is my healthiest state. I parked by the empty spot, facing the lighted city of Seoul kilometers from here. Thank God it wasn't raining and the stars are visible tonight.

We got off the truck and she gasped to see the beautiful view in front of her. "Oh my God. It's beautiful. How did you find this place?" She asked and looked at me.

"I am Jeon Jungkook. And one thing you need to learn about me is that I am extremely romantic." I answered as I pulled to open the cover of the back of the truck. She shifted her eyes on what's inside. A blanket is layed over there and some pillows too. The sides has lighted fairy lights on it. 2 huge baskets are placed in the middle. Hopefully the food inside are not spilled through that long drive we had.

"Romantic, huh?" She said and walks to me. "A picnic at midnight. I am speechless of your taste, Mr. Jeon." She said and giggled.

"Come on, get up there." I said and hold her waist to lift her up there. She giggled and crawled to open the baskets waiting for us. I crawled up too, leaving our shoes on the ground.

I heard her gasp. "Oh my God. You prepared thai foods." She said and looked at me.

"I heard you're thai. I didn't actually know that you cannot just speak their language but it is _your_ native language." I said and sits beside her. "I thought you were korean all these time."

She just shrugged and opened the containers of foods in front of her. "Oh, God. They looked delicious. I can't remember the last time I had these." She said and smiled at me. Her smile looks-- different too. God, I would love to see that smile again and again.

"Come on. Help yourself." I said and opens the other basket, getting the packed ice cold wine.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be this romantic." She said and giggles. I watched her hum in satisfaction when she started eating. "God, it tastes like home."

I smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Then she narrowed her eyes on me. "This is suspicious." She said and remained staring at me. "It was Lambo. He told you about my favorite foods, didn't he?"

I scratched the back of my nape and awkwardly giggled. "Yeah, he told me a lot." I said and shrugged. "I am a pretty good researcher."

She smiled and lifted her shoulders. "Great! I am loving this already." She giggled and continued eating. Every time she opens those tupperwares, she gasps and smiles brightly with each food she sees. We had a very delightful dinner. Sharing our thoughts about the difference of korean and thai cuisines. I find it new. I never had this kind of conversation with her as Nessey 10 years ago, especially when we are up the pretention of her playing Reese.

It's just feel -- I don't know, happy I guess?

"Oh, my God! You did not just say that?!" I heard her explained with that glass of wine on her hand. "Women are better drivers. Didn't you know that the rate of accidents are mainly caused by men? You guys are reckless, it's not making you look hot, bunny." She said, making me laugh at her.

She called me _bunny_.

"Where did that even come from? I own a car dealing company. I know the statistics, lady." I answered, making her roll her and sips on her wine.

"I bet you studied a lot when you younger. There is no way you could be this good with your business." She said. "You know, Reese told me that you are hell of a good business man. Turns out she's not lying."

I smiled, leaning against the truck and stares at her. "Yeah, I studied Business Management in Seoul National University but I didn't get to finish it when-- the accident happened." I said, making her pause from drinking her wine and look at me.

She nodded and looks at her unfinished wine. "Jisoo-unnie told me. You were in a coma for 5 months. And when you woke up, you didn't remember anything."

I nodded. "I just remembered you."

She looks at me. "Why?"

"I-- I honestly don't know." I answered and looks down my wine too. "But Jin-hyung told me that maybe, you're the last person I was thinking about before the accident even happened. It took me a long time to remember again. But when I did, I realized Jin-hyung's right. Which make sense because I was. I was in a race against Ash back then. He told me he knows where you are and that he will only tell me if I win."

"Why would you do that?" She whispered, looking at me with her eyes filled with pain.

"Because I love you."

She looked down. "It was you, Viper." She said, calling me by that name again. "It was you who traded me to Continental. You used me as a bait to increase the status of Horizon."

"No, Nessey." I disagreed immediately. "Jesus Christ, no! You are not a bait." I said and touched her cheek. "The Continental got Lexus. And they wanted you."

She firmly closed her eyes and shakes her head. "I can race against them. I can race Lexus out of it."

"No, you can't. You will die if I let you race against them. So I chose to let them keep you for them to let my best friend go. Can't you see? I will lose either one of you whatever option I'll choose, Nessey. There's nothing in those choices worked for me." I said, making her bite her lip and hold my wrist of the hand cupping her cheek.

"You didn't trust me. You looked at me like a kid." She said, her voice sounded desperate and frustrated.

"Because you are, Nessey." I answered. "You are a freaking 16-year old kid. Too young to race, too young to die. And too young to fall in love with me." I said, moving closer to her the moment I notice her eyes building tears. "And I fucking took advantage of that." She lowered her gaze and I kissed her forehead. "There's not a day in my life I did not regret that. Yes, Horizon was important to me. The status, the people and the reputation. But you were my life, Nessey. I loved you with all that I have and I continue to do so until to this day."

She did not say anything and moved to kiss me. I frowned my forehead as I felt her desperate kisses. Her fingers are gripping my tie to pull me closer.

"I'm sorry, Nessey." I said, pressing my forehead against hers. I wiped her cheeks with my thumb. "Please forgive me. I-- I will race against them to keep you this time. I won't let you go. I can't. I can't let you go, baby. I can't. I love you. I love you so much." She nodded and just moved to kiss me again.

I pulled her in my arms, squeezing her against me.

I will race for her.  
Even though it may kill me.


	39. Riptide

**⚠️ Author's Note: This chapter contains mature detailed contents. Read at your own risk.**

🐰

  
I am staring at Lisa beside me, her head is rested on my arm and the other is playing with her hand. She talking about her memories when she used to live in Seoul when they were younger. And I am half-listening to be honest, I spent most of the time staring at her.

"-- so, she never went out of the house. She usually stays in our basement, the _laboratory_ it's what I call it to make her immune system as stable as possible." She said and looks at me.

"Maybe that's why I never saw her too when I was picking you up from your street." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah. But sometimes, we go out too. At night, of course. I take her to our roof to watch the stars like this." She said again and looks at the sky. "I love her so much, it's just that I had to leave too because the Continental might go after them. Besides, my Mom and Dad aren't in good terms back then. When I flew back to Bangkok to be with my grandparents, Dad followed me home. And that's when we settled down to forget about Seoul." She said and looks at me. "You're not listening."

"I am, I am listening." I answered and reached her lip for a quick kiss. "How's your Dad, by the way."

She lowered her gaze. "Mom is not letting me see him. It was like a punishment because I screwed up with the Playing Princess. And I had to close deals as much as I can for her to let me see him. She's really cruel. I don't know why Reese chose to stay with her." She answered and sighed.

"Would you like me to help?" I asked, making her shoot her gaze to me with her wide brown eyes. "I can talk to your Mom."

She blinked several times. "What are you going to tell her?" She asked and frowned her forehead. "No, you will not going to tell her why I screwed up with the Playing Princess. Forget it, I can close deals for her." Then she released a frustrated sigh. "Damn, she's playing same games to me like how she does to Reese."

"You'll see him soon too. You're really good at doing this. I mean, being the director like how Reese do it." I said, this time my attention is on tracing those little freckles on her cheek.

"Not as good as Reese. You know one day, the Playing Princess will have to stop. And I had to leave." She answered, making me pause from touching her face. She noticed that and looks at me.

"Y-you're leaving again?" I asked, lifting my back to look at her.

She smiled weakly. "I can't do the Playing Princess forever, Jungkook. I am not her. I have a life in Bangkok too."

I released a sigh. "Of course."

"But I am not technically leaving you. That doesn't mean I can't come back, aren't I?" She said, making me weakly smile and nodded. "I mean -- it's 2020. Heard about phones and calls?"

I giggled. "Yeah, I heard about them. But hearing your voice from it is so much different from hearing you talk next to me."

"Aw, aren't you clingy?" She said and giggled, cupping my face to reach my lips. It was just a quick but deep kiss and she parted to stare at me. "I like this." She said, looking down my lips as she lightly touch it with her fingertips. "I like us like this."

I didn't say anything and just continued staring at her. "What if I ask you to marry me?" I asked after a moment of silence, making her widen her eyes and lift herself from the mattress with her elbow.

"Are you crazy? You're married to my sister, Jeon Jungkook." She said, her voice almost squeaking.

I bite my lower lip and looks down. "Reese wanted to marry Hoseok-hyung." She flinch, blinking her eyes several times. "She wanted to at least give that to him. She's afraid she might run out of time."

"So-- you two are like--"

"Yeah, the divorce papers are already signed." I answered, making her drop her jaw and finally lifted herself to sit. Her eyes darted on the wedding ring that she used to wear from the beginning. And it belonged to Reese. "Look, you don't have to answer now." I said and sits beside her.

Her widened eyes is looking at nothing, trying to process what I just said. "I-- I just -- don't know what to say." She said and scratched her forehead. "I just hate it when my sister says that she's running out of time. She will get better but wait." She paused and looks at me "Oh, boy. You just proposed, fuck."

I smiled. "Sorry, I'll -- I'll give you time. I am not rushing you."

She nodded and made a half-smile. "Why don't we go back and let me fix some cars tonight to think about it?"

"What? At this hour?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "It's too late. You should take a rest too."

She made a half-smile. "You just proposed, Jeon Jungkook. I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Alright. Let's go?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you want to drive?"

"Absolutely." She said and smiled. I tossed her the key before she jumped off the truck. I covered the back of the truck and made sure to lock it too. When I get inside the passenger's seat, I noticed that she isn't turning the engine on yet.

"Aren't we--"

I was interrupted by her lips and she caught me off guard when she get over me. I felt my seat suddenly reclined to give us more space. I moaned against her lips as she started to grind her hips against mine.

"Oh, my God Lisa." I whispered, making her smirked.

"Fuck, I didn't know it'd be my kink when you say my real name." She said making me giggle.

"Lisa." I repeated, making her giggle this time. "I guess I'd really consider this on my list for tonight." She laughed, throwing her head back. And when she looks at me again, we just stared at each other there. Just sharing the same smile, same breaths that smells like the expensive wine we had and her familiar perfume that smells like vanilla. She stopped using Reese's perfume and I love it. Although I got used to Reese's perfume, her distinct smell is something I could go back to every single time.

This familiar scent of hers used to fill my car and it became my own kind of drug I get addicted to. I trailed my finger on her jaw line while she softly caresses my hair with her hand. When I finally reached her for a kiss, I took all the time in the world to slowly move my lips against hers. And fuck, it felt so good. So _fucking_ good.

The kiss was just slow-- mindblowing even. Is that even the right word for this? Maybe it's not even enough to explain the feelings bursting in my chest right now. I frowned when I felt something wet dripped on my face. When I opened my eyes, she is tearing up. I lifted myself from my seat, looking at her.

"Lisa.." I called softly.

She smiled, sniffing and wiped her tear with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry." She said and caressed my nape with her hand. "Tonight was just-- tonight was just so perfect." She said and pressed our foreheads together. "I didn't know I could love this much."

I parted my lips to say something but ended up not saying anything.

"It's a little terrifying to be honest." She said and met my eyes. "I was just used to lying to you to keep my guard up, to keep myself away from you and to deny that I have genuine feelings for you. It's exhausting but because I am used to it, my mind is telling that one day we'll fuck each other up again."

I don't really know what to say. Because that is true. She said nothing but the truth.

"Hennessey is a total facade. Someone I was not anymore. And she was the one who you fell in love with." She said, making me blink several times and lower my gaze. "You never know if you could actually fall in love with Lisa. She might be worse. She might hurt you more than Hennessey did." She said, cupping my face to make me meet her eyes.

I bite my lip. "I'm willing to take the risk." I said, making her frown her forehead and gulps hard. "You and Hennessey are not two different persons. I could live with that. I would like to know more about Lisa. I want to know you more. Just -- just please let me. Let Jungkook fall in love with you."

She did not saying anything and kissed me instead. This is what happens with too much lying, too much toxicity and too much pride. We ended up destroying each other and because we are so used to it, we can't love each other with the way it's supposed to be. This is what we reap from the mistakes of our younger selves with recklessness and indecisiveness.

We are two strong opposite currents but we ended up joining together. Too much pain until we just lived with it.

"We aren't the same people from 10 years ago. We aren't Viper and Hennessey right now." I said, cupping her cheek. "I love Hennessey, I'm pretty sure I'll fall in love with Lisa too."

She nodded and smiled in spite of her tears. "I'd like that. Because I fell in love with you since Paris."

I smiled and nodded. "Paris." I repeated, making me bury my face on her neck. "You fell in love with me." I said again. She released a breathy smile and looked at me.

"I did. I was caught up with your obssession with chocolate mint ice cream and hilarious laugh that sounded like a lady who's selling kimchi pancakes in the streets." She said, making me giggle.

"Come here, I want to finish my list for tonight." I said and kissed her again. Our kisses heated up in a matter of seconds. My hands started to squeeze her thighs on my side. I felt her unbuttoning my shirt and I just let her take it off me, throwing it somewhere inside the truck. My hands also made their way to take off her coat and unbutton her white dress shirt.

"Oh, fuck." I breathed when her black laces are revealed to me. I love these on her but they won't be there for too long. I reclined the seat back, making her startle. "Backseat." I said and she nodded, getting up from my lap to get to the backseat. I pushed the seats forward, giving us more spaces. When I turned to her, she's already out of her black dress pants making me curse again.

"Damn, Lisa. You'll drive me crazy." I said and kisses her again. She pulled my nape to get over her but I parted to pull the spare seat under it. "Hold up, baby." I whispered to lock the sides of the extra seat. More space to get us more comfortable.

She raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes on me. "You definitely did this on purpose." She said and giggled.

I smiled and kissed her. "I told you I'd consider it." I answered, making her giggle again.

"Enough talking, start stripping." She said and pulled me over her, laying on the leather seat of the truck. I just hummed and get rid of my dress pants, shoes and socks. While I was so busy with her lips over mine, my hands are wandering on her body too. Reaching the locks of her laces and in a click, I got rid of it.

I also reached for her knickers, slowly pulling it off her. She helped me get rid of it and when I finally took it off her, I pressed it against my nose to sniff that wetness she had. Bloody hell, she smells heavenly. Giving me that slight jolt in my growing hardness. 

"Fuck." She whispered, locking eyes with mine. She bites her lower lip and lifted her head to kiss me again. "I admit-- that was so hot." She said, making me smirk and kiss her again. I hummed against her lips when I felt her soft hand started pumping me there. Her thumb touching my wet tip, even making me hump my hips against her hand.

"Shit, your hand feels so good." I whispered and kisses her again. She just hummed and continued stroking me. My lips started to trail on her neck while my hands are squeezing her breast. She moaned, gripping my shoulder with her other hand. I eventually gets her hardened nipples in my mouth, making her moan louder.

"Fuck, baby. I want you please." I heard her begged, her hand pulling the roots of my hair. She pulled me up to kiss me again. Her legs clinging on my waist to finally feel my hardness against her most sensitive part. I can feel her wetness there, so ready for me. My fingers started to rub her gently, making her moan again.

"I want to take a ride, can I?" She suddenly asked, making me smirk.

"I gave you my keys, didn't I?" I answered, she gave me a smirk too and pushed me to sit and press my back against the leather seat. I hummed and throw my head back as I felt her hand pumps my length again. She gets over me, slowly leading me inside her. I parted my lips the moment my tip felt her wetness entrance. My hands hold on her hips as she slowly sit over me, slowly burying me inside her. She closed her eyes the moment I completely get in. I moaned, firmly closing my eyes too as I feel how warm she is.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She whispered, getting her hands on my shoulders. "This felt a little different." She said, her voice shaking. I rubbed her back gently and kissed her too.

"Take your time, baby. Does it hurt?" I asked, breathless. She nodded and gulped hard. I just kissed her again, letting her adjust herself with it. I hitched my breath when she started to move. "Oh, fuck."

She is supporting herself with her hands on my shoulders. And her eyerbrows are twitching whenever she moves. I gripped on her side when she started to move faster. I can hear her whimpers and God, it's making me crazier. I growled and moved to kiss her neck again. Leaving more marks, leaving more of my traces to make her mine.

She archs her back to get us to another angle. And she cursed again, hitting that spot that made her tremble over me. She extended her body, getting her hands behind her. I bite my lip as I watch her move there for me. I can see her sweat glistening on her golden skin, her long hair covering her breasts.

What a _fucking_ goddess in front of my eyes. I looked down on our colliding parts, my hands fixed on her moving hips. I watched how I slowly get inside her, getting us to the rhythm that even makes the whole car move with us. I reached for that nibble, gently rubbing it. She rolled her eyes on the back of her head and moaned louder.

"Just-- just like that." She breathes, her hips still moving. "Fuck, that feels so good, Kookie." She said, catching her breath. She shifted her weight over me again, her hands over my chest. She kissed me again, sucking my lower lip like she can't get enough of it. I heard her hand gripped on the headrest of the leather backseat. "Fuck, baby. I'm-- I'm almost there."

I hummed and continued rubbing her, my other hand leading her movements over me. I can even feel my toes curling, her clenching inside are too much. In a few more paces, she is now trembling over me. Keeping me inside her, letting me feel her clenching muscles. I throw my head back and firmly closed my eyes. Focusing on trying not to cum, fuck it's overwhelming.

Our heavy breaths are making the glass of the car all foggy. Our bodies dripping in sweat but hell, we don't even care about that. I pulled her nape to kiss her. She moaned against my lips, still high from her release. I slowly shifted her to lay on the leather seat. My hips then started to move on their own, humping inside in hard and fast paces.

"Lisa.." I moaned, steadying my elbow on her side. While my other hand is lifting her hips to meet my thrusts. She moaned and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Jungkook.." She moaned my name back. My hand lifted her head to meet my lips. My growls are getting louder as I started to feel my building orgasm. I pulled her leg over my shoulder for a deeper access. "Oh fuck." Lisa cursed against my lips, frowing her eyebrows and firmly closing her eyes. I suddenly stopped, I'm not really sure if this hurts her too. "C-carry on.. this feels good, like fuck." She said and I just answered her with more moaning, more growling and more kissing, getting myself to my steady paces.

My thrusts are starting to get sloppier. I parted from her lips and heavily breathes above her. "Fuuuck."

"Inside, you're okay. You can come inside. I'm- s-safe." She whispered, getting her thumb in my mouth. I sucked on it and I firmly shut my eyes as I finally released inside her. "Look at me, baby." She whispered, making me open my eyes to look at her. "I love you, Jungkook."

"I love you too, Lisa. I love you so much." I answered, my voice is shaking like crazy and I moved to kissed her again, moaning against her mouth as I ride my orgasm.

I didn't know there's a big difference of how we actually say our real names. Something beyond Horizon, something beyond our toxicating personas, something beyond Viper and Hennessey.

Tonight, it's all about _Jungkook and Lisa._  
  



	40. Race to Death

I convinced Lisa to lead us straight home. After a few more kisses and puppy eyes that made her giggle. I know she's exhausted for the entire day but for some reason, her face is glowing as I stare at her driving my truck from this passenger's seat. Her hair is messily tied up, a few strands are flying along the wind getting in the open window.

Her white dress shirt underneath her black coat has 3 buttons opened up, revealing those marks I left her earlier. They're fresh and raw and mine. Her elbow is rested by the window frame as she settles her other hand on the steering wheel. 

"You really look beautiful from here." I said, making her slowly lift her lips to a smile and glance at me.

"I know." She answered, even crunching her nose as she focuses on the road. "Girls behind the wheels remain superior." She said and winked at me. 

I giggled. "God, such a tease you are." I said and shakes my head. I suddenly noticed her increased the gear and switched lanes on the road. I looked back at her and noticed how she keeps on looking at the rearview mirror and her side mirror. 

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her again.

"That black Sedan is following us." She said and switched lanes again. This time I noticed that black car switched lanes too. She tilted her head and increased her gear and kicked her accelerator. She overtakes to the cars in front of us, even the huge bus to lost them. But 4 more sports car suddenly showed up behind us. 

"I don't think we can lost them with this truck, Jungkook." She said, glancing at me. 

I nodded and tried to maintain my steady breathing. I gulped hard before speaking. "What's your plan?" 

"Negotiate." She said and turned to another street. And as expected, the cars followed us until we finally reached an empty parking lot. She slows down and kicked her break, then looks at me. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." I answered briefly and gulped hard. I looked at her and watched her unbuckle her seatbelt. She shifted and reached to kiss me. 

"You're okay. I won't leave. I will be right here, okay?" She said and I nodded again, steadying my breathing. I hold her wrist and moved to kiss her again.

_Inhale.. Exhale.._

_She's not going to run away.. she's with me.._

She finally get off the truck and I unbuckled my seatbelt to get off too. My eyes shifted to the sports cars parked on each side of the street. A familiar face get off from the Red Camaro sports car and Lisa turned to look at me. I made big steps to walk closer to her, touching her elbow. 

"Ah, Hennessey!" Ash's voice called her name with much excitement. I watched Lisa flicker her tongue and clench her jaw as she walks to meet him the middle of the street. "My precious cargo. I am so delighted to finally meet you again!" He said and extends his arms in the air.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" 

Ash smiled. "Well, of course. You. I have always wanted you, Nessey." 

"Stop the bullshit, Ash. You almost killed Lambo." Lisa said and glared at him.

Ash shrugged. "Well, Lambo is a pretty decent racer, he survived." He said, making Lisa smug and rolled her eyes. That -- right there, is _my Hennessey_.

She never showed she's intimidated with these people and always confident in front of them. She definitely knows how to live up to that reputation. She gets her hands in her pockets and didn't say anything, so Ash continued the talking.

"Hmm, if you already heard the news, the Continental already knew about you being a Shadow for most of my racers. Who died, actually." He said and moved closer to her. "You owe me a lot of racers, Nessey. Your head is so precious than you were 10 years ago. You aren't just a cargo today, hunnie. If the Stallion treated you as their Dark Horse, you are my treasure." He said and reaches for her chin like how he usually do from back then. But Lisa moved her face away, not even letting him touch her. "I have a bunch of racers who wanted to race against you." Ash said again and tilted his head. "Are you up for one tonight?" 

"I don't race anymore, Ash." Lisa said, making the man release a smug.

"You think I care about that? A lot of my racers are killed, Nessey." He answered, he snapped his hand in the air and pointed something behind us. In a snap, I felt someone grabbed my arms and pinned my face against my pick up truck. I froze when I heard a click of gun against my head. I heard Lisa gasped and was about to reach for me but Ash gripped on her arm.

"Get your hands off me, you dipshit." She said but Ash just answered her a sly giggle.

"Ah, as expected. He is still your weakness. The darkhole in your galaxy." Ash said, running his hand on her neck.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I shouted and tries to get to him but the guy behind me just grabbed me harder and banged my head against my car. "Fuck!"

"Stop! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I heard Lisa shouted and grunted as she gets off Ash's arms but he only pinned her harder against his body, Lisa's back is pressed against his chest.

"Hush, my treasure." Ash said, kissing her cheek. Lisa moves her head away but she remained staring at me. I gulped hard, suddenly feeling overwhelmed about what is happening around me. The gun pointed on my head, the way I was pinned against my car but most of all, the way that prick is touching _my Lisa._

My hands are starting to shake, I firmly closed my eyes to calm my breathing. But fuck, it's hard to hide how my anxiety is increasing rapidly. This is why I had to let her go. I don't want her to see the recklessness and darkness of this world. I need to keep her safe.

"You choose. Race or I'll shoot his head." I heard Ash said. I opened my eyes and looks back at Lisa.

"Fine! Fine, I'll race!" She shouted and gets herself away from him. "Put that gun down." She said and walks to me. The guy behind me released me, only to find myself drop on the pavement. I am now extremely shaking and I pressed my head against the door to get up but I dropped myself again, my knees rejecting me. "Hey, hey." I finally heard Lisa's soft voice and felt her hands on my face. "Jungkook, it's okay." She whispered and felt her lips on temple, pulling me in her arms.

I desperately wrap my arms around her, squeezing her even. I bury my face on her neck, sniffing her familiar vanilla perfume with a mix of mine. _There, right there_. I got her here.

"I'm right here." She whispered against my ear and I just nodded as I calm my breathing.

I suddenly heard that laugh from Ash. "Look at the Leader of Horizon. All curled up like a scared little puppy. Oh, no. How about a worm rather than a Viper?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ash. Remember how this worm made your racers crawl like dirt in the chain. They can't even win one race against him." Lisa said, while rubbing my back.

"That was 10 years ago, Nessey." I heard Ash answered, when I opened my eyes he is now glaring at my Lisa.

She smirked. "Exactly. 10 years ago. When he was just 19. You just can't admit that you failed to get him in Koshara and you used me to destroy him. Like what I expected, you're still that dirty racer who used people as leverage because you're still a fucking pussy to even win a clean race. Maybe I should tell Continental. I was once a Shadow for you too."

One thing I knew, Lisa is hastily pulled from me. "N-no." I whispered, trying to reach her again but a pair of arms grabbed me. I heard footsteps walked toward her.

"You still got that smart mouth, I see." Ash growled, then I watch him pull another gun from his back and pointed at her forehead.

"N-no!" I managed to say and get up from the pavement. "Get away from her!" I shouted but someone pulled me again, pinning me against the car. I looked at Lisa but her eyes didn't show any signs of fear in them. Her eyes are directly staring back at Ash, anger and angst is filling her face.

She got a gun pointed on her head, for fuck's sake!

"Go on. Why don't you pull the trigger? Still a pussy, aren't you?" Lisa said, smirking.

"Lisa, for God sake!" I called but I felt a hand pushed my head to keep me quiet.

Ash releases a giggle. "Ah, these eyes. I remember them so well." He said, his thumb pulling the hammer of his revolver pointed against her forehead. I hitched my breath and grunted to struggle from this man pinning me. "You never showed any hint of fear in them even though in any moment I could blow off your brain in just a snap."

"Why don't you just do it? You're talking too much, you fucking coward!" Lisa shouted, struggling from the hold of that man behind her.

Jesus Christ, why is she provoking him?!

I firmly close my eyes again, my chest is starting to feel heavy. Fuck this shit. Why do I have to get through this?! I opened my eyes again. Next thing I knew, Lisa's eyes are now tearing up because Ash's revolver is now pointed at me.

"-- his brain with just one shot?" That was the only thing I heard from Ash.

"No! I am the one you want?! Don't you dare, Ash! I will fucking kill you?!" Lisa shouted and steps forward but the man behind her didn't budge. "Fuck! Fine! Give me an hour to get a car! And then we'll race. Race to death if that's what you want!" She screamed.

I widened my eyes.

_Race to death._

I closed my eyes, my chest feels really heavy right now. I can't breathe. My knees started to give up again. I can feel my body slowly falling on the pavement. The man who is holding me might have felt how helpless I am that is why he didn't even bother holding me because I am already shaking terribly.

"Jungkook!" Lisa called and in an instant, I felt her arms around on me again. But I am too occupied with how to stop the shaking of my body against her. "Baby, I'm right here." She said and kisses my forehead. I don't even have the strength to open my eyes to look at her and to wrap my arms around her. "Come on, breathe. Breathe with me, baby." She whispered and I focused on nuzzling my nose to inhale her scent, it helps me calm down.

I breathe in and breathe out, counting slowly in my head. Inhaling her perfume and holding it in a few seconds before exhaling. Her hands rubbing my back also helps. God, I love how safe and secured I feel in her arms. I would trade everything to keep it like this. When I finally open my eyes, we are left in the empty street and I can hear her sniffing. I didn't even notice those cars driving away.

I finally wrapped my arms around her while she gently rocks me there. Almost getting me to sleep. "Lisa.." I whispered, looking at her.

"Hi." She greeted softly and smiling at me.

I smiled weakly and wipes her tears. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, helping me get up from the pavement to walk me to the passenger's seat of my car. I released a heavy sigh and gulped hard.

"Better." I answered and sips on the water bottle she handed me. Then, I remembered.

_Race to death._

"Lisa." I called, calling her attention from rummaging through the small compartment to get my medicine. "You aren't racing to death." I said, making her pause from tearing the wrapper of my medicine.

"I already made a deal." She answered and puts the medicine in my hand which I immediately gulped down my throat.

"Lisa, I am not letting you do it. That was the reason why I got the accident. I am not going to let you do it. He'll kill you!" I said, gripping her shoulders. She looked at me, her eyes are starting to build tears again.

"Do you think I care about that?" She said, her voice sounded defeated. "I couldn't care less if he kills me tonight. But he threatened to kill you. He knows I wouldn't bat an eye even if he points his gun over my forehead. So he pointed it to you instead. And I can't. I will not let him do it again. He almost succeeded the first time." She said and touches my face. "I am not going to let that happen again, Jungkook." She continued, moving to bury her face on my chest. "I can't lose you again."

I firmly close my eyes and wraps my arms around her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I feel mad about me being so weak when I am supposed to protect her. Instead of protecting her, I was a pathetic shaking puppy, nothing but a useless prick. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything." I said and kisses her hair.

"Just--" She said and moves back to look at me, wiping her tears. "Just stay here with me, hm? How would that sound?"

I smiled weakly and holds the side of her neck, gently rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "Sounds perfect to me." I whispered and moves to kiss her lips. "I love you, Lisa."

She smiled and cups my face. "Yes, I love you too. So much I could die for you, Jungkook."

I nodded and pulled her nape to kiss her again. She kissed me back, pressing herself closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist while my other hand remained on her nape to lead her to a deeper kiss, making her know I wouldn't go away from her side like how we both wanted it.

We were interrupted when we heard those roaring engine of cars approaching. There, I saw Lucid's preferred car for racing, his black Ford Mustang Shelby GT350. Behind him is a Red Lamborghini Huracán Evo and Lambo get off it the moment he parked on the side of the street.

I also watched Jieun get off her black Aston Martin DB11 V8. Damn, I always loved that car. Behind her is an electric blue BMW M5 Sedan where Jimin get off too.

"They're here." I uttered and looks at Lisa in front of me. She nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I called them." She answered briefly. They all walked towards us with urgency and worry in their eyes.

"Viper." Jieun called. "How are you feeling? Did you drink your medicines?"

"Yes, Jaguar." I answered, honoring the codenames we have for tonight.

"We heard what happened from Nessey. We immediately gather up to get here." Lambo said and looks at Lisa beside me.

"Thank you guys for coming." Lisa said and walks to Lambo to give him a quick hug. "What's the best car you got for me?"

"Definitely mine." Jimin said and tossed his key to Lisa. She caught it with her hand and gave him a silent thank you. Jimin then walks to me. "How are you?" He asked and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm okay, Nessey helped me calm down." I answered and looks at her who is busy checking the engine of Jimin's car.

"Race to death, Viper. Race to death." He said, his voice whispering. "You know this is death."

I sighed heavily. "She made the deal while I was having the attack. I can't do anything about it." I said and punched the door of my pick up truck behind me. "I fucking hate this." I breathes and brushed my hair with my hands.

"Hey, hey calm down, kiddo." Jimin whispered and rubs my back, blocking the stares from Jieun and Lucid on me. "It's not your fault, Jungkookie."

"It is, hyung. If only I didn't have this fucking anxiety shit, I could've done something. I can't protect her like this." I answered and pulls the roots of my hair. "Ash pointed a revolver against her forehead, hyung! I was shaking like a pathetic loser in front of them! I- I can't even stop him in touching her." I said, my voice is now shaking with anger.

"Yah, Jungkook-ah." Jimin whispered, pulling me further away from them. "This is a dangerous race, for sure. But all we can do right now is to trust Hennessey. She's not the same 16 year-old girl you are obligated to protect 10 years ago. I'm pretty sure she accepted the race not only for your safety but because she knows she can win this. She's hell of a great racer, did you forget about that?"

I blinked my eyes and looks at him.

"I even remembered my first race against her. I was shaking because she is _very_ intimidating for a 16-year old racer. And she beat me like I was just a freaking fledgling." Jimin said again and smiled at me. "Look at her." He said and turns me to look at Lisa who is busy talking to Lambo while they look at the engine beneath them. "She's inspecting my car for some quick adjustments. Checking the nitros, probably thinking of adding more. Come on, that Hennessey from 10 years ago is so far from who she is right now. Definitely a _better_ racer from who she was. She's not even worthy to be called better. Even though she said she is not racing anymore, I doubt that. Racing is in her blood. Ash is a pretty great racer but there is no way he can defeat her without his dirty traps."

"That is why we have to prepare for those traps too." We suddenly heard Jieun's voice from the side of my pick up truck. We both looked at her and she's holding a map navigator in her hand. "Come on, stop the sulking, Viper. We have to make a plan to back up Hennessey's race. The Race to Death is not an easy map."

I looked at Jimin and he just smiles at me. Lisa and I met gazes when we finally walk towards Jimin's car.

"Hennessey, I have a plan." Jieun said, her eyes fixed on the screen of the navigator.

"Cool." She briefly said and gives the wrench she is holding to Lambo for him to continue some adjustments she's doing.

"Hold up." I interrupted. "You won't be racing. Unless you take me as a cargo."

They all parted their lips and looked at me. Lisa raised her eyebrows on me, ready to throw me some of her sarcastic remarks like how she always do. Lambo even paused from turning that wrench on the engine. Lucid frowned and looked at me like that was the dumbest thing I said today. While Jieun shakes her head, telling me not to do it.

But Jimin beside me smiled and nodded. He knows I can survive it. I was his cargo when he raced in Paris.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "Viper's not going to let his pillar race without being in it too."

"Jungkook."

"Hennessey." I called, arching my eyebrow. Lisa paused and just stared at me, recognizing that authoritative voice I used to have 10 years ago. "Dying is not option."

She lifted the corner of her lips and gave me her familiar smirk. "Only winning."


	41. Race to Death (2)

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked me for the 7th time. She gripped on my coat and stares at me. 

"Never have I ever before." I answered and smiled at her. She lowered her eyes and bites her lower lip. "I will be okay, I promise." 

"But-- y-you might get t-the--"

"I have to do this. Be a cargo at least before finally sitting behind the wheel." I answered and cups her face to make her meet my eyes. "Look at me."

And she did.

"Do you trust me?"

She flutter her eyes. "Yes." She answered and gulped hard. "This is going to be a hell of a ride."

"The more I have to be there." I answered and she looks down again, worrying too much. "Hey, come on, look at me Lisa." I said again and lifted her face to meet her eyes again. "Have a little faith in me. I will get through this."

"I am just--"

I didn't let her finish and just pulled her face to kiss her lips. She holds to my wrist and felt her tipped her toes to respond to me. I supported her back with my other arm and continued kissing her. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and I just let her crash herself against me. But she parted after a little while, cupping my cheek.

"I am just worried about you." She whispered, pressing her forehead against my lips.

"I know, baby. But I know you can win this too." I said, making her look at me again. "You may be Stallion's Dark Horse, Koshara's Treasure but you are Viper's Hennessey." She blinked her eyes several times but that made her smile and shakes her head as she looks away.

"Wow, you didn't know how you fluttered my heart with that, Jungkook-ssi." She said making me trace a smile too. "Aren't you living out being that romantic one too much for tonight, huh?"

I giggled. "Sorry, can't help it." I said and kissed her again. She giggled but kissed back.

"Argh. Get a room!" We suddenly heard Lambo's voice shouted from Jimin's car. We parted and just giggled before looking at them.

"Extra 2 nitros are added." Jimin said and closes the compartment. "Do you need more adjustments?"

Lisa shakes her head. "No, I think we're all good." She said and walks to the car to get a final look on the engine. "You guys, be careful." She said and looks at them.

Lambo smirked. "If I survived a race against them, you will too." He said and taps Lisa's head twice.

Lisa glared at him. "Can you stop that, for real? I'm not a kid, Lambo." She said and Lambo just giggled. Then Lisa turned to Lucid. "Cid, we'll be looking forward to your escape routes. I need it a lot. I have Viper as a cargo. As much as possible, I want to avoid crashes."

The kid nodded and smiled. "I'll take care of it. Get your earpiece to test it." He said and handed us the earpieces he had for us to communicate the entire race. We used to do this before too. If we compete against a high profiled gang, there is no way we race empty handed.

Lucid being our best tracker to give us new routes to escape some traps, Lambo being our follower who goes after us to help us get rid of nearby traps and Jaguar being our watcher who goes after the other team to make sure they aren't changing racers during the race or hiring Shadows for that matter. Lambo and Nessey were Shadows before that's why they know.

I looked over Jieun who is still busy with the map navigator. The plan she proposed is a very good one. She's always brilliant when it comes to these things.

"Jaguar." I called, making her shift her eyes from her screen to me.

"Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you can be a watcher?" I asked, walking towards her.

She smiled. "Are you doubting?" She asked and goes back to swipe something on the screen.

"No, I am worried." I answered, making her pause from swiping something in there and looks at me. "Being a watcher is the most dangerous part of the race."

She didn't show much expression about that and just continue navigating the map. "I know. That is why I wanted to do it." She just answered and gave me the navigator. "Everything is set. You just have to mount that in the car. Is your earpiece working?" She asked and opened her palm to get it from me. I just gave it to her and she puts it in my ear herself.

"Small bean." I called, making her pause and look at me. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this. I didn't know Jaguar is your brother. I'm sorry I wasn't there on his funeral."

She sighed and just touched the earpiece, turning it on. I heard a sound notification, connecting it to the others. "It's fine." She said briefly. "The earpieces will be connected shortly. Then we'll start testing them when you get in the car."

"Small bean, you always say it's fine. You know you can tell me." I said, making her flutter her eyes this time. Her eyes flashing instant regret and fear in them. She always have this facade in front of me as a reliable secretary. She always make sures that I am fine and everything just go well with that is planned.

But this time, I genuinely worry about her as a childhood friend. We grew up together and I know when she is acting tough, always bitching to make everyone think she's no one to be messed with. She's an expert in hiding her weakness.

"I had to do this not only for Jaguar but also for myself too." She finally said and weakly smiled. "I had to prove to my Dad--"

"Jieun-ah." I interrupted. "Why do you have to prove everything to your Dad? You don't need his approval or anyone's approval about the things you do."

"Apparently, I have to, Jungkook." She said and smiled. "That's why I keep doing this. I am not as a good as Hennessey in racing and I am not as smart as you are. I already accepted that all my life I had to work harder than anyone else to show my worth."

"Jieun." I called again but she smiled at me again.

"It's okay. I'll get over this. I'm stronger than you thought I was." She said and looks away. "Now, go on and be with Nessey. Face your fear. She's already there to calm you down. I've done my part. She has to do it this time." She continued and finally turned her heel to leave but I caught her wrist again.

"You don't really need to change your perfume to smell like Nessey." I said, making her froze. She didn't answer right away and just released a heavy sigh. I know she likes strawberries and how they actually smell. She likes strawberry milk rather than banana milk. She likes sweet teas that smells like raspberries too. She likes everything that is red that is why she always paint her lips with red too. And she doesn't need to change what she is used to be for me to get better every time I get anxiety attacks.

She looked at my hand holding her wrist and pulled it from my grasp. "I have to. It helps you calm down every time. Does my feelings still matter at this point, JK?" She asked, calling me with that nickname she used to call me back then. "You got her back. Now I had to step back. I always have to. And like I said, it's okay. I learned to live with it." She said and steps back and turns away to get inside her car.

I didn't say anything and just watch her walk away. When I turned around to finally get to Jimin's car, Lisa is there looking at me. She definitely heard everything.

"She's a little difficult too, huh?" She said and smiled as she watches Jieun drive away from there. Making sure no one will see her cry, she always hides it when she cries. "You know that's the thing about women. We never admit that it hurts because we don't want to look weak. Especially if you lived all your life to get someone's misogynistic approval. I worked my ass off to get rid of that kind of discrimination too. Nobody said it was easy. Let her continue to fight it. And trust her. She's tougher than you think. She loved you for years and you're an idiot for you not to notice."

"What?" I uttered and looked at her parked car meters away from here. Then I looked at her again. "I-- I didn't --"

She crunched her nose. "Yeah, you're an idiot." She said and made a half-smile. "Come on, we have a race to win." She said and gets my hand as we walk to Jimin's car. I just looked at her and she gave me a small smile before walking to get inside the driver's seat. I made myself comfortable in the shotgun and buckled my seatbelt.

She gripped on her steering wheel before looking at me. "Are you ready?" She asked and turned on the engine.

"Yeah." I answered and gulped hard, meeting her eyes. She nodded and looks straight ahead, increased the gear and kicked on her accelerator to finally drive away. I looked at the mounted map navigator in front of us and Lisa swiped a few to track our road down.

"Lambo comin in." We heard Lambo said from our earpiece. I turned to my right and saw him driving, Jimin is his cargo. He gave me a short nod and Lisa made a half-smile.

"Lucid comin' in." Lucid's voice filled it this time. "Damn, I missed this."

I can't help not to smile. "Heck yeah." That was Lambo. "You okay there, Jaguar?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the other team's base. Lucid, take an eye on me." Jieun's answered, her professional voice is there again.

"I got your back, Jaguar." Lucid answered.

"Be careful, Jieun." That was me. There was a quick silence but she spoke after a couple of seconds.

"Don't panic." She answered and I glanced at Lisa who is focused on driving.

"I won't."

"Good. Hennessey?" Jieun answered.

"I'm here."

"Make sure to win this. Or I'll rip your eyes out and cook it for dinner." Jieun said, gaining disgusted groans from Jimin, Lambo and Lucid. I shake my head and just smiled at that.

Lisa just smirked. "Heck yeah."

When we reached the starting line of the map, a huge number of racers are waiting. I recognized some tenured racers but most are new. Or probably they're already years in racing and I missed to know them because I wasn't racing for a very long time.

I wiped my sweating palms on my pants and turned to look at Lisa again. Okay, calm down Jungkook. You're okay. Lisa is right there next to you. I looked at her and she's remained her silence on her seat as she looks at every single racer watching the race starts. I watched her tilted her head to give her neck a good stretch. Her hand gripped on her steering wheel again while the other is rested on the gear.

She turned to look at Ash next to our car and he just gave her a smug which she returned. She looked at me and I nodded. She nodded back and looked at the lady in the middle of the road. When she pointed our car, Lisa kicked her accelerator. The roaring sound of the engine and the increasing RPM numbers made me hitch my breath. I put my hand over hers on the gear and she met my eyes. I'm pretty sure she felt my hand shaking.

When she heard her screamed "Go!", Lisa didn't take her eyes off me and let her increased the gear with my hands over hers. Her leg kicked her accelerator to finally drive away. I pressed my back against my seat and closed my eyes. It took me a couple of heavy breaths before I opened my eyes, Lisa is already focused on the road, looking straight ahead. Her eyes are quickly switching on the map to her side mirrors.

"Nessey, decrease your speed. You're heading to a curve." I heard Lambo's voice from my earpiece but Lisa didn't answer. I just looked at her beside me and she switched gears, pulled the handbrake to make a quick drift. The screeching of tires almost making me frown, it's just so loud that it echoes in the middle of night.

"Damn, Nessey! Those tires are screaming like fuck." That was Jimin. "Calm down. We have a long race tonight."

"She's not going to listen to you." Lucid said this time, even giggling. I caught Lisa smirked but remained silent. "Lambo, traps are approaching." He suddenly said, making me look over the rearview mirror. There are 3 more sports car following us.

"Lucid." Lisa called, looking at the map. She increased her speed and passed through some cars. I heard her switched pedals again and decrease her gear after a couple of seconds.

"Override." Lucid answered. The map suddenly flashed a new route and Lisa immediately turn to the next street. When we turned to a busy street, she pushed her horn to get people out of the way. She even made the turbo exhaust released a burning roar that made some people scream to get out of our way. When the road is finally empty enough, she increased her gear to speed up.

"Careful you guys. They are not just trapping. They wanted to ruin your race." Lambo said and I breathe a curse. "They crashed into my bumper. They will surely do it on yours too."

Lisa didn't answered and just turned to another street to finally get back on track. We saw Ash's car passed and she increased her gear again to catch up. She kicked her accelerator and turns her wheel to avoid the cars ahead of us. I stared at Lisa beside me. The last time I became her cargo for a race is from 10 years ago too. I remember her being so loud during a race, screaming on her map because of that annoying warning sounds and she keeps on cursing under her breath.

But she isn't like that right now. Her silence just screams Mythicality. They say you are considered Pro if you stopped screaming and cursing your opponents. Maintaining your composure will make you think of better tactics to win. And she is like that right now. I remember being Dad's cargo back then and he is like this too. He can even crack jokes with me during a heated race.

"Stop staring." She suddenly said and glanced at me. I flinched and just witnessed how she lifted her lips to a smirk, God. I always love it when she smirks. "Do I look hot right now?"

And that was the joke that I was talking about. I just smiled and looked straight ahead. For some reason, that single joke made my legs stopping shaking. I released another heavy sigh and focused on being calm and collected.

"You okay?" She asked, her eyes still focused on the road.

"Yeah."

"Good, hold tight. I mean it." She said and I immediately did. Before I knew, I felt our car drifted in the middle of the road and a she turned to crash against the bumper of the car tailing us. The car lost control and crashed on the nearby empty bus stop.

"Fuck!" I cursed and gripped on the handle above my head. Lisa still remained quiet and I heard her reversed to turn back to the road and carry on with the race. She didn't bother looking back at the car she crashed.

"Jesus Christ, Henessey!" That was Lambo. "You're lucky there's no one waiting in that bus stop station!"

"Traps." She just briefly said and continued driving. It was an empty street and we got a few hundreds of meters before the next turn. So without any warnings, she pushed her nitro buttons to catch up to Ash. She looks at me again, her hands steady on the wheels.

"Are you okay?" She asked again and I nodded.

"Yeah." I answered again and released a heavy sigh. The sight before me is overwhelming. The fast pacing of images of the empty street is making my heart race too. Until we finally saw Ash next to our car. He glared at me and I did the same. We finally reached the turn and I watched Lisa kicked her pedal gas and spins the wheel, this she do while she shifted the handbrake.

God, the sound of those shifting breaks and gears are like music in my ears. They just sounded so good and satisfying. She had a quick turn, making her lead the race. She increased her gear again, kicking the accelerator in a snap.

"Gotcha." I heard her whispered and looks at her rearview mirror. She bites her lower lip and steadied her speed to continue leading the race.

"Jaguar?" I suddenly heard Lucid called. But she didn't answer. "Jaguar, state your location." He repeated but there is silence from her end. 

"Fuck." I cursed and brushed my lip. "What happened, Lucid?"

"She's not changing locations." Lucid answered. "Hold on, let me check the satellite images." We heard a few typings on our earpieces. "She's not in her car."

"I swear to God if Ash got her. I will kill him." I said and clenched my fist.

"I'll find her." Jimin suddenly said. "Lambo, drop me off. I'll call Royce for help."

"Lexus." I called, pressing my temple. "Please be careful." I said and sighed.

"Don't worry, Viper. Focus on winning the race." Jimin said and I just nodded, shifted my eyes to Lisa. She gripped her wheel again and I reached for her shoulder, giving me a glance.

"That bastard." She whispered and turned her wheel to crash against Ash's car beside us. I hold tigther on the handle above my head and she just increased her gear to lead again. I suddenly saw some cars behind us.

"Nessey, there are more traps. Get ready." Lucid said against our earpiece. Lisa just looked at the rearview mirror and just turned to another street. Overriding the map again.

"Wait, you can't get off track. We're almost on the last stretch." I said, making her shake her head for a no.

"I aint in the mood to play with his traps. Especially you being my cargo." She answered and increased her speed again. Unfortunately, the traps continued to follow us. She cursed her breath and increased the gears again. I widened my eyes when I suddenly saw her grab a gun from her back.

"What the fuck, Lisa? Where did you get that gun?" I asked but she didn't answer and shifted her pedals, tires screeching again. Before I knew, the car is running in reverse.

"Keep an eye for me. I won't be decreasing our speed." I heard her said and I just nodded as I catch the wheels from her. She opened the car door on her side and ducked to get the side of her body out. She pointed the gun and fired a couple of shots. I flinched in every shot but my eyes are focused on the back to see our way as we drive in reverse. One thing I knew, the tires of the cars following us busted and they all lost control and crashed on the sides of the street.

"We're almost at a turn." I said and she get up from there and closed the door. I let go of the wheels and she took over. She drifted again, turning to finally get back on track, the map turning green again.

But before we could even increase our speed, we felt loud bang on our bumper. Causing the air bag in front of me exploded. I released a loud grunt as soon as I felt the seatbelt throw me back against my seat because of the hard impact from the crash.

When I looked at Lisa, she hit her head against the steering wheel. She groaned and touched her forehead that is now bleeding.

"Lisa!" I shouted and reached for her but she shakes her head and reached for her gear to increase it. She focused her eyes on the road and continued driving. Fuck, I can't even recover yet and just get rid of the air bag in front of me.

She looked at me and touched my face. "You okay?" She asked, her eyes still looking at Ash's car ahead of us.

"Are you kidding me? Why does your air bag system didn't work on you?" I asked and looks at her bleeding wound.

"I override it. Hold tight." She said and increased her speed. She managed to get to Ash's side and she turned her wheel to crash on its side. Ash did the same. Lisa grunted and turned her wheel again. She kicked her gas pedal and let Ash take the lead. "Fucking asshole." She whispered and continued increasing her speed to keep up.

"You guys okay?! I heard gunshots!" Lambo's voice shouted. "I lost you for a second there."

"We'll get in a tunnel." Lisa said and looks at me.

"There are no lights in the tunnel. I'll give you a visual inside." Lucid answered and our map showed us the view of the tunnel. "We'll be out of coverage for a few seconds. Watch out for traps, Lisa. There might be bombs. That tunnel is abandoned. If you didn't get out, you'll be buried."

"Fuck." I whispered. My legs are starting to shake again. I looked at her and Lisa just increased her speed again.

"How long does this tunnel go?" She asked.

"About 3 kilometers." Lucid answered.

"90 seconds." She answered and turned her headlights on as we get in the tunnel. I held my breath as my eyes filled with the darkness of it. We flinched when we heard some gunshots from Ash's car. Thank God, the car is bulletproof. Lisa just increased her speed again, the speedometer going up to 120km/h.

We suddenly heard a loud explosion behind us. Then the ground started to grumble, dusts are dropping from the old tunnel above our car.

"Fuck!" She screamed and pushed her nitros to speed up. Ash did the same. Lisa steadied her hands against her wheels. But some debris started to fall behind us. I pressed my back against my seat. We saw Ash's car and Lisa just steadied there until we slowly passed through him.

In a few more seconds we finally passed the tunnel, I looked at the rearview mirror and watched it slowly collapse. I waited for Ash to follow but his car was caught up by a huge debris from the explosion.

"He's trapped!" I exclaimed, making Lisa widen her eyes and kicks her break. She didn't hesitate to reverse the car and turns to look at our way back to Ash. She wiped the blood from her forehead and when we reached Ash's wrecked car, the gasoline is already leaking.

We both get off the car and get Ash out of it. He is unconscious and his head is bleeding like crazy. I got him on my back and we run back to our car. Lisa opened the door of the backseat and I managed to carefully get Ash inside. We flinched when we heard some rocks rolling from the mountain.

"Come on!" I shouted and for some reason my feet dragged me to the driver's sear. Lisa froze when she saw me get in. I gave her a short nod and she just walk to the passenger's seat. Her attention is now about putting pressure on her open wound.

My hands stained with Ash's blood hold onto the steering wheel. I can even feel myself shaking. But I gulped hard and just increased the gear to finally drive away from there. The rocks are falling behind us, I even managed to avoid some falling rocks along our way.

I heard Lisa grunted against the passenger's seat, only to realize she has a gunshot on her arm.

"Lisa!" I called and reached to touch her cheek. She feels cold and she is sweating like crazy. "Hold on, baby. We're almost on the finish line." I said and she just firmly closed her eyes as she presses her hand on her bleeding arm.

"Viper!" That was Lucid, finally connecting our earpieces again.

"We're almost at the end of the road. Call for an ambulance. Ash is caught by a falling debris. He's unconscious. Lisa got a gunshot." I answered and glances at Lisa beside me.

"What?!" That was Lambo. "Hold on, I'm almost on the end of the map too."

I suddenly felt Lisa's hand over mine and lifted it to her lips for a gentle kiss. "Y-you're back, V- viper." She whispered and grunted again.

Fuck, she's right.

I am driving.

I am _racing_.

I kissed her hand too and touch her cheek. "Hush, Lisa. We're getting there. We won tonight." I said and smiled at her. I reached for the gear to increased it again. Until I finally see a bunch of racers waiting on the finish line. I gulped hard as I gripped on the steering wheel and switched pedals. I shifted the handbrake and kicked on my gas pedal to drift.

I breathe a curse when I finally reached the finish line, stopping right in front of Lambo and Lucid.

"Viper!" They both called with their wide eyes.

I smiled.

"We won."


	42. Continental

It's raining.

My eyes are fixed on the engine of the car I am about to finish for tonight. The raindrops are too loud and at least it's distracting me from the silence of the whole treasure box. It's been a week. And so far, they don't have any leads where Jieun is. In the meantime, I am working my ass off to fix Jungkook's cars to distract me real good from this mess. Plus, my sister is nagging me from the moment I woke up when I was taken in the hospital where she is kept too.

Koshara and Stallion is teaming up to find Jieun. Ash owe me a life and getting Jieun back is his payment. She is a valuable member of Stallion and there is no way that Jungkook's father won't put up a war to get her back.

Jaguar's picture beside his earn suddenly flashed in my head. When I went to visit him, I think that is the only time that it starts to sink in me. He is really gone. Jaguar is like Bambam to me. He is a very good friend-- for real. He is the type who won't hesitate to help the team even if it costs his life. He was our watcher, the most crucial but most dangerous role in the gang. The reason why I became his Shadow is to win a race while its raining. That guy has a serious fear with rain. He cannot race in it. The thoughts of his Dad crashing because of the heavy rain is still hunting him. He was there with him. And he watched how his Dad slowly lost his life with the sound of the rain soaking them wet.

The sound of raindrops against the roof of the car and the repeating sound of the wipers against the windshield is like a creepy horror background music in his head. The affection that Jaguar felt for me is not love, aa far as I know. Maybe it's true that he fell in love with me but I felt otherwise. I was an instrument to help him fight the demons in his head. He needs someone to heal. He needs me to listen to his repeating nightmares that he has been battling for the longest time. And I was there for him.

For a while, racing kept him grounded. He didn't have the usual slips he had back then when I first notice it. And his knowledge about numbers made him to the team. He is incredibly intelligent too that is why Viper treats him as one of his pillars. He give the most accurate probabilities in winning a race and boy, he never missed.

Viper always listens.

That is why when I knew that he chose to take his own life, the guilt in my whole being is unbearable. It felt like I don't deserve to be happy. I left him like how I left Viper. I never knew I was that important to the both of them. But sometimes, we have to make a choice even though its hard.

The rain is never the same for me since I knew Jaguar. And I hope he is free from anything that is painful. He deserves the peace he has been craving all this life.

I flinched when I heard the elevator chimed, the door slowly opening. Jungkook's familiar smile welcomed me. I reached for the wet tissue from the other side of the nearby table and let him lightly kiss my lips. What a way to end my day, looking at his gorgeous face like this.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Aren't you going home tonight?" He asked, touching my cheek.

"I'm almost done." I answered and looks at the car parts scattered on the floor.

"Lisa, it's 2 in the morning." He said, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" I uttered and takes my phone in my pocket to check the time. 2:17 AM. "Damn, I didn't notice." I said and gets my phone back in my pocket. "I have some meetings tomorrow too. I could stay here again tonight. It's quite a long drive from here, you can go home. I'll be fine."

"No way. I won't let you sleep here alone. I fixed my own schedule, I can stay." He said and takes my hand. "Come on, get some rest. I have to check your wound too."

I smiled and just let him pull me out of the treasure box and lead me to the penthouse just above this floor. I went straight to the bathroom to get a warm shower. Even the sound of the shower, it hits different if I think about Jaguar. Yeah, this is what I call grieving. And thankfully, Jungkook is letting me get through it. He doesn't ask much and I honestly think he really want to but he is hesitating.

He wanted to know me as Lisa. And that made my heart warmer than summer. He wanted to know me more than he did 10 years ago. And letting ourselves be more honest with each other is something foreign but real. We have been lying so much to each other. Maybe it's time to stop it now.

Jieun is right. What happened in Horizon 10 years ago should be forgotten. Apparently, it wasn't that easy. The wound may have healed but the scars are still there. And that makes you more afraid to trust again.

When I walked out the bathroom, the smell of food from the kitchen filled my nostrils. I walked to the table full of car parts. Even though I get up from his treasure box, I still work on some parts in here. Finish what I can. He did notice me on the table when he heard the clinging of the metal against each other.

"Yah. Drop it, Lalisa. You are supposed to be resting now." He said, making me giggle. Jungkook is playing husband again. I tipped my toes to kiss his nape as I wrap my arms around his waist. He turned his face to look at me but focused on finishing the kimchi fried rice he is cooking.

"It's almost done. 2 minutes." He said and turns to the _miyeok-guk_ (korean seaweed soup) on the other side. "My Lalisa shouldn't be hungry."

I giggled and just jumped on the opposite counter as I wait him to finish. "I love your home cooking. Maybe you should take care of the food while I take care of your car when we get married." I said, making him freeze from stirring the soup and looked at me with his big doe-eyes.

"What?" He uttered.

"What? Fuck gender roles, stay in my kitchen while I stay in your garage." I answered and lifts the sleeve of my pajamas to look at the drying wound on my arm.

"No, it's not that. You're going to marry me?" He asked, turning off the stove and walks to me. He placed himself between my thighs and pulled my nape for a kiss. I widened my eyes, not anticipating that. I hummed when I felt his tongue on my lower lip to let him taste me more. I pressed my hand against his chest to part our lips.

"Yah, what's gotten into you? Women can propose too." I asked, smiling.

"Are you sure? You're considering of marrying me?" He asked again, his big eyes hopeful.

I bite my lower lip. "Yeah."

"Oh, Christ." He whispered and closed his eyes. He pressed our foreheads together and touches my cheek. "I didn't know I'd be this happy hearing that, baby." He said and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I told you I love you." I answered and cups his cheek too. "I don't have a ring though. Maybe this will do." I said and reaches o-ring car part on the table next to us. I took his hand and slowly gets the metal ring car part on his finger. "There, it suits you." I said and looks at him, widely smiling while he looks at his hand.

"Did I already said yes?" He asked, meeting my eyes.

"You should. I already gave you the ring." I said, shrugging. He laughed, pulling my nape again for another kiss. I kissed back and gets my arms over his shoulder. I suddenly felt a sting of pain on my wounded arm, making me softly whimper and break the kiss. "God, this hurts like a bitch."

Jungkook immediately moved away to keep my arm down. "I'm sorry, let me see." He said and lifts my sleeves to look at the open wound. "Come on, let me cover it up." He said and I just nodded.

"Wait." I called and pulls his collar to kiss him again. I felt him smiled but kept it quick. "Go on, wifey. Treat my wound and feed me." I teased, making him roll his eyes.

"Should I call you Oppa Lisa?" He said and walks to grab the aid kit box from the opposite cabinet. That made me laugh.

"That sounded sexy." I said, making him snicker and pinch my nose as he starts to work on dressing my wound.

"It's like I already forget you calling me Daddy last night." He said, making me cover my face with my other hand.

"Oh, God. Don't remind me. You always loved dirty talking." I said, making him giggle. "I was just playing along." I suddenly hissed, feeling the bitch sting of the isoprophyl alcohol from the cotton ball he carefully wiped on my wound. He hushed and blow on it.

"It'll be quick." He whispered and continued wiping. I stared at him, watching him focus on dressing my wound. I feel so happy right now. Do I deserve this?

"I paid a visit to Jaguar. I gave him flowers, like how Jieun asked me to." I said, making him met my eyes for a moment. He nodded and continued with what he is doing. "I apologized. About leaving and about his sister. It felt like, I failed him again about Jieun's disappearance. We shouldn't have let her do the watching."

Jungkook sighed and looks at me. "She's stubborn as fuck. She will still do the watching because it's the hardest role in the gang. And she always wanted to do the hard things to reward herself with that accomplishment."

"Still. We could've done something. It's been a week, Kook." I said, watching him put the gauges over my wound.

"Hey. We'll find her." He said and looks at me again. "Stop blaming yourself. Like you said, Jieun is stronger than we thinks she is. She's smart as fuck. If our suspection that Continental got her, I am pretty sure she is establishing deals. Probably a race but I hope it's not that."

I sighed and just nodded as he finishes dressing my arm and pulls my sleeves down. "How come you didn't notice her feelings for you?" I asked, making him lower his gaze and close the aid kit box.

"Maybe I was too focused with my own feelings for you. It's not that I didn't notice, maybe I ignored it even." He said and rested his hands to my sides. "She takes care of a lot of things for me. In school, in the company and even for my anxiety. Maybe I took advantage of her being there for me all the time."

I stared at him and tilted my head. "She changed her perfume to smell like me too?"

He nodded. "When I woke up from the accident, I didn't remember anything. Just you. Your smell, your voice and your face. They didn't even know you were a person at first. But Dad knew your name so well. He was aware of what was happening to Horizon and I insisted him to stay out of my business. Jieun is always there when I get the attacks. She also knew those little things about you because apparently, when I can't remember everything, she was the only one I trusted. I told her a lot of stories about us. She helped me get through it."

I lowered my gaze and nodded. "It could've been so different if you noticed her."

He smiled, lifting my chin to look at him. "We had one-night stands."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"I know, I am a dick with that." He said and made a half-smile. "And I regret that, I swear. But it already happened. And I can't take it back. On the first months of being married to Reese and she is not allowing me to touch her, which I thought was your way to just avoid me, Jieun was there. She was willing to help me to that extent. The perfume that Reese is getting rid off my coat is hers. The perfume that smells like you."

"Wow." Is the only thing I could say. "That was unexpected." I said and shakes my head. "She was that in love with you."

He sighed and scratches his nape. "I was a dick, I know." He repeated.

"Yes, you are. You banged your childhood bestfriend just because I smell like her." I said, narrowing my eyes on him.

He made a half-smile. "I wasn't well when it all happened." He said and looks down.

Now that totally caught me up. If there is someone who should understand how people who struggle against their own demons and their own selves, that should be me. I tried to help Jaguar to survive it too. I was with Jaguar and Jieun was with Jungkook.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "The damages that I made when I left you is worse than I imagined."

"I destroyed you too, remember? I almost killed your Dad." He said, making me bite my lower lip. "I thought that keeping him as a leverage would make you stay."

I met his eyes, remembering our worst times. He flutter his eyes, it instantly flashed regret in them. "You're right. I ordered someone to cut the break of his car on his way to the airport. And that car crash might be the reason why he is what he is now. I'm sorry."

I released a heavy sigh and pressed my forehead against his chest. "No. Dad wasn't really well to begin with. That is the reason why Reese isn't too." I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Thank you for letting us talk about this." He said, cupping my face to look up to him. "We both carried this regret and anger against each other for a very long time."

I bite my lower lip, I didn't realize I am tearing up. "Yeah, you're right. I am so used to despising you all these years. And letting it go feels -- surreal."

"Promise there's no secrets from now on?" He asked, making me frown and stare at him. We stared for a while. Waiting for me to answer.

"I- I promise." I managed to answer and pull him for a hug. I bite my lower lip as I bury the sob in my throat. I firmly closed my eyes to regret saying that.

Because I still have a secret that lies in my being that will destroy what we have now.   
  


🌸  
  


"Ten." I called his name the moment he answered his phone. "Let's meet up." 

"Ah, Lalisa. I have been waiting for you to call." He said against my phone. "How's your stay in Seoul so far?" 

"Look, I don't have the time right now. Bring me somebody to fetch me up in 10 minutes." I answered and hang up from my phone. I walked out of the office building, leaving Chae for the rest of the day. Jungkook will expect me to be in his treasure box with Lucid and Bambam. But I have to talk to Ten right now. 

I changed into my usual jeans and parka jacket as I walk out of the comfort room by the nearby establishment. I covered my face with a black face mask and pulled my black cap to cover my face. When I turned to the other street, I saw someone who is waiting with a motocycle. I smiled when I recognized that pink hair of my close friend, Minnie. She saw me and gave me a curt nod before tossing me her spare helmet. 

I immediately wore the helmet and hopped behind her. It didn't took long before she drive away. We went through the secret steets of Seoul until we arrived at an abndoned port surrounded by these rustic containers and huge ships that has been out of operations for years. 

"Been a long time, Lali." Minnie said, speaking in our native language. "How is it going so far? You think the leader of the fallen gang can race now?"

"No, he needs more time." I answered and handed her my helmet. "I'll give him 2 more weeks. I have been observing his improvements. So far, so good." 

She made a half-smile. "You're cover up is taking too long, Lali." 

I sighed and turns at the arriving sports car from a distance. "I got it under control, Minnie." 

"Alright, at least you aren't blowing it up. Yet." She answered and shrugged.

"I won't blow up. He'll race. He has to." I answered and finally walks to meet Ten halfway. He gave me his usual smile. "How is she?" 

"She's fine. You don't have to worry. I am not killing her, yet." He answered and sits on the hood of his car. He crosses his arms against his chest and tilted his head. "How's your lover boy, by the way? I can see he can drive now." 

"Yeah, he can drive. But he can't race yet. We need more time to get him in shape." I said and brushed my hair away from my face. "Just make sure she won't remember anything. Keep her sedated." 

"Lalisa. You know I'll do whatever you tell me. If you don't want her dead, I won't kill her. Is she that valuable to Viper?" He asked, making me clench my jaw and poke my tongue inside my cheek. 

"She's an enough leverage." I answered. "Wait for my call. I'll head back." 

"Lisa, we're running out of time." Ten said, making me stop walking and turned to look at him. 

_"I am Continental._ It is up to me if I say it's time's up." 


	43. Hidden Chapter: Lambo

"Yah! Lalisa!" I called my best friend to wake her up from her deep slumber. She stayed in my shop again, probably stayed up all night to finish working on the cars that I have been receiving for repair. I frowned when I noticed some blood stains on her forehead and I immediately pulled her arm to get her up from the backseat. "Lisa? What the fuck? You're bleeding?!"

She groaned and just drops her head on my shoulder. I lifted her up from the wrecked car and transferred to mine parked outside. I drove to the nearby hospital to get her an urgent treatment. I waited for almost 3 hours before she woke up.

"Yah, Lalisa Manoban. I won't beat your ass right now. What the fuck happened to you? You're racing, aren't you?" I asked. She did not answer and just get up from the bed to leave. "Hey, I'm asking you."

"Bam, drop it." She answered and focused on wearing her shoes and jacket from the side of the bed.

"I know you work for Trion as their mechanic sometimes, Lali. There is no way you're racing with them too." I said, making her sigh and scratch her forehead. "Just because you got your driver's license last month, you'll go around racing again."

"I needed the money, Bam. I don't have a choice." She answered and finally walks out of the room to leave.

"Lali." I called and catch her arm. "You know we can help. Your Dad is already on his last stage of his speech therapy. I can help."

"No. I don't want to ask for your money, Bambam. Let me do this on my own." She answered and grabs her arm from my grasp and walk away. I only followed her out and pulled her hoodie to get her to my parked car outside. She didn't protest and remained silent on the passenger's seat.

Her Dad was caught in an accident on this way to the airport 2 years ago. The car lost its break and it crashed on the bridge and fell straight on the river. He was on the passenger's seat that time and most of the impact are centered on his side. He was about to follow Lisa here in Bangkok when we went home because of the mess that is happening in Horizon.

In order for us to protect our family, we had to leave that place for the best. They can't follow us here because Bangkok is also guarded by Prime gang dragracers. I have no clue of those gangs yet because we just came home 2 years ago. At least here, we can finally get our legal driver's license. It's harder to get it in Seoul since the age system is different there. We might still be a minor there right now but we are now legal here in Bangkok.

Besides, Thailand is our home country. Her father's family were born and grew up in Bangkok. This is our home. And we can start a new life in here, away from Horizon, away from Viper. I never thought he'll turn out that obssessed with winning. He became a dirty racer that we never expected. Lisa and I initially get into dragracing because we enjoy it. And even though it is a matter of life and death to be somebody's Shadow, we took it just to race.

Things changed when Lisa knew Viper. We were driving home from Busan when we saw him fixing his car on the side of the empty street. He was in the middle of long way to the main town and it is getting darker. Lisa, as the one who loves repairing cars, she helped him.

And come on, Viper is a freaking gorgeous looking man that is why she wanted to impress him too. From that day on, they became inseparable. She fell in love with him and all I could do is watch her get crazy with her affection towards him. She races for him in every way even though she wasn't supposed to. We are both minors back then and we can't race every single time to avoid too much attention. And because she is now obsessed to keep Viper in admiring her, she kept racing. Racing until it's too much.

"Take me to the hospital. I need to pay for this month." She said, her eyes still focused outside. I did not answer her and just made it to the next U turn to drive her to the hospital where her father is taken care of. The accident happened on his way to the airport is definitely Viper's way of threatening her to stay. He did the same thing to Lucid. He threatened her to give up Lucid to those Chinese people that he once run away from.

Lisa can't let that happen. Lucid is like a family to her. I can't believe he is using these people who are important to her as leverage. Jaguar once had a fist fight against Viper. We all saw how he is slowly destroying Lisa and she is letting him because he always has his own ways to persuade her to go back to him.

If I hadn't listened to Lucid about taking her away, I wouldn't know how things would turn out. Now, Lisa is slowly building herself away from the chaotic world that we had in Horizon. I would admit, I enjoyed being there. Before the obssession of Viper began.

When we reached the hospital, Lisa immediately settled the bill for her father's session therapies. The way her eyes tear up in an instant when she saw her father smiling pricks my heart. Lisa only have her Dad and me, if that matters. We were friends since we are 5 and we shared the same interests with cars and eventually racing.

She treats me like a family too but I wish I was more than that. Because I never hesitated to say yes when she asked me to take her away from Viper. And I would do it again just to make her keep herself of being Lisa because her identity of being Hennessey is the reflection of her destructive love towards Viper.

If only she will see me the way I see her, it could've been easier. It would be as easy as breathing with me.

_*Courtesy of Jacob Black's line in Eclipse movie*_

"Hi, Dad." She greeted softly and hugs him. He just smiled, trying to mumble his words that sounded so much clearer than it was before. He can also walk better without a cane. In a few more weeks, he can finally go home. Lisa has been waiting for this for a very long time.

"Lalisa." He managed to say her name without stutters and slurs. I smiled watching them. He shifted his eyes to me and lifted his hand to make me walk closer to him too. "Bam." I nodded and gave him a hug too. He was my father's best friend. They started the enthusiam with cars that we eventually took interest too. I patted Lisa's head and just pulled her to me to let her wipe her tears on my shirt. "I'll be home soon." He said again, making Lisa cry harder and move to hug him again.

"I will be waiting, Dad. I promise we'll fix cars together soon." She said and tries to suppress her sniffs but fails every time.

We left the hospital with Lisa's puffy eyes. It's the rainy season here in Bangkok and I find her suddenly crying again while we drive home.

"You okay?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah, just remembered Jaguar." She said softly. "He hates the rain. I wonder how he's doing."

"Jaguar will get through it, Lali." I said and she just sighed, dropping her shoulders as she watches the raindrops roll against the window. I know about Jaguar's battle within himself. And boy, it's ugly. I sometimes see him harm himself if something triggers him. He punch himself, get his head banged against the wall until he starts to bleed. Lisa is there to help him. Even though she is slowly breaking with Viper's toxic love for her, she somehow manage to help someone who is in the brink of breaking. She gives him soft whispers and comforting rubs against his back to calm him down. She sometimes even drive him to his psychologist for some sessions. And I am not surprised why Jaguar fell in love with her. She was the lighted candle in his dark chaotic world.

"Tell me. Are you in Trion?" I asked, glancing at her.

"No. I am not in a gang, Bam. I just get races for the money." She answered, getting her feet over the seat and hugs her knees. "I don't want to receive help from Mom who is using her body to get deals for that damn company."

"Who is it? Did you win?" I asked again, totally letting that topic go about her Mom. I know she hates talking about her and I don't want to push the wrong buttons, she might end up not telling things to me.

"Prince Monkut Nutnicha." She briefly said, making me widen my eyes and look at her.

"What the fuck? You raced against the Prince of Thailand?!" I exclaimed. "You lost, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I lost for almost a minute." She answered and looks down her hands playing with the threads of her ripped jeans. "He's a Godlike."

"Of course." I answered and shrugged. He is the Prince, there is no way there would be a recorded defeat against him. "How did you get that wound on your head?"

"From the race. I crashed against the post after the race." She answered softly. "Can you drive straight to the shop? I would really want some beer to drink with you."

I didn't answer but accelerated the drive to finally get us back home. The rain is still pouring hard and I left her wandering her empty eyes on the window.

"Are you certain it was Viper?" I asked, making her bite her lower lip and twitch her eyebrow with the sound of his name.

"I'm sure it's him." She answered and drinks on her beer. "He is capable of doing that. And I will never forgive him. Never."

"Lisa, you have to let it go." I said softly.

"Fuck, no!" She exclaimed, glaring at me. "If there is someone who should understand me, it's supposed to be you! Dad is the only family I got." She said, catching that tear from her eyes and gulps down her beer again. "And he never respected me as a racer. He just used me as a bait, Bamie! He used me to get his gang rank up the chain! It's -- it's just so unfair." She looks down, letting those tears drop on her lap. Her soft whimpers goes along with the pouring of the rain against my roof.

"It's unfair because deep inside, you still wanted him." I said lowly, looking away from her. She dropped her shoulders and covered her face with her hand.

"Fuck this." She whispered and looks up to stop her tears. "Would it change if I fall in love with you instead?" She asked, looking at me with those glistening eyes. I stared at her for a second. No, it's longer than that. Then, I looked away.

"Lali, you know I am in love with you. Don't make me take advantage of your loneliness." I answered and drinks on my beer again. She didn't answer me and just moved closer to sit beside me on my couch. She stared at me and I did too. The sound of the rain outside suddenly gets louder. I gulped hard, the thumping of my chest is getting louder too. I don't know if it's even louder than the rain outside. I didn't even flinch when a roar of thunder filled the quiet night.

She blinked her eyes and slowly parted her lips. I looked down on them, a sudden urge is fueling me. I reverted my gaze to her eyes but she didn't budge. She remained sitting next to me, keeping our close distance.

Fuck it.

I pulled her nape to collide our lips. She didn't pushed me back. I can hear her calm breathing this close. I moved away slowly and opened my eyes. I moved back and sighed heavily. "You didn't even close your eyes." I said, dropping my hand from her neck.

She flutter her eyelids to finally look at me. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I still see him, like he's a fucking hallucination." She said, a tear rolled down her right cheek. "How can I make it stop?"

I clenched my jaw and looked away. I grabbed the beer-in-can from the table and threw it against the wall, causing her to flinch beside me. I brushed my hands against my hair and rested my elbows on my legs as I remained staring at the floor. Her soft sniffs continues, sounding like a nightmare in my head.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I'll walk home. Please don't follow. Tomorrow when we wake up, please don't remind me that I broke your heart."

I heavily sighed and pressed my back against the couch. She didn't say anything again but left me a light kiss against my cheek. She walked out of my apartment, leaving with my heart shattered to million pieces. 

🔧

I woke up with a fucking hangover. I rolled on my bed and pulled myself up. I groaned and just walked to my bathroom to shower. When I finished dressing up, I heard some noise in my kitchen making me frown my forehead and walk there. There I saw Lisa cooking with her oversized band shirt and braided long hair on the side of her face. She turned and saw me standing by the doorway. She froze for a second and then puts the pot of newly cooked _heejang-guk (hangover soup)_ on the table. 

She grabbed the cold bottled water and tossed it to me. I widened my eyes and just catch it. "Drink it up and then eat. You look like shit, literally." She said and giggled before turning to get some bowls from the cabinet just above the sink. I watched her tipped her toes and I just sighed to walk to reach it for her. I stood behind her and took those ceramic bowls for her. She turned and looks up to me, staring at me like a guilty criminal. She don't want to talk about it, I know. Neither do I. Should I feel broken hearted? Of course. But acting like that might make things awkward between us. I don't want that.

Never. 

I smirked and arched my eyebrow. "Don't get nervous. You look like a walking potato to me. Can you at least get rid of those gound in your eyes. You're disgusting." I said, making her blink her eyes several times and look away. I smirked and just walked to sit on the table to put the bowls in place, next to the spoon and chopsticks. 

She just made a face and released a loud scoff. She pushed me to move to the next chair. "Go away, you're sitting in my spot." She said and glared at me. 

I just giggled. "Do you think this is even edible? The last time you cooked for me, I had a stomach ache for the rest of the day." 

"Yah! Its like you're going to die with that. Eat or I'll kill you myself." She said and glared at me again, scooping me some soup and placed it in front of me. I just laughed and started eating. 

Maybe this is for the best. At least I have her here. She chose to stick with me even though she wanted Viper. He lost me and her and probably the Horizon too but at least I have Lisa. I can't be any more greedy. Maybe if I get too greedy, I'd end up losing her. 

And if Viper may survive it, I won't. I spent all my life with her and getting her out of the picture is going to be the end of me. 

"Eat up. Someone called me earlier today. We need to tow a car from the town market." She said and just finished eating up before walking out to warm up the engine of the tow truck parked in front of my shop. I finished eating up too and drink some medicines for my headache. When I walked out, the rain is still heavily pouring outside. 

I saw her standing there, her arm extended to feel the rain. I silently watch her fingers slowly move to feel every rain drop falling from the sky. If I could be more metaphorical, those are my tears because of how she broke my heart last night. The sky somehow feels how painful it is. 

She had her eyes closed and a faint smile is painted on her lips. Even with her baggy clothes and dirty converse, she looks stunninng as she stands up right there. 

I was never bothered by the way she dress up differently from the other girls. She wasn't a fan of high heels and dresses and for me, that's what makes her different. That's what makes her more gorgeous. I remember her dressing up for prom when we were younger and that was the first time she looked like a real lady. And man, I am in complete awe. But even with a dress, she still kick my butt whenever I call her walking potato. 

Those beautiful moments is nothing compared to that small amount of time she spent with Viper. Apparently, those moments I had with her aren't enough for her to love me with the way I wanted. 

I just smiled. I won't stop making more moments with her until my head won't be able to hold a lot of our memories together. And I'll create one more today. 

I pushed her out the shade of the terrace, making her soak with the heavy rain. She gasped and turned to look at me. That only made me pick up the pail of water by the corner and pour it all over her. She screamed, covering her face with her hands.

"You piece of shit?!" She exclaimed and grabbed the water hose to get her revenge. 

"Yah!! That's cheating!" I shouted and tried to reach for it but she only run away, still spraying me with it. Our laughters echoed in my auto shop and these wrecked cars are the witness of my love for her. Even though she only look at me who only grew up with her while we spend most of our time fixing cars with our greasy hands. 

As much as I wanted her to be more than that, I'll settle for this for now. Maybe in time or maybe in our next lives, if we meet again, I will make sure to make her mine.

But this time, I wanna make her happy with the way I can. With the way I am capable of.

With the way how a best friend can. 


	44. Continental (2)

"L, you're spacing out again." I heard Chae said as she puts more folders on the top of my desk. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I mumbled and looks at her. "Yeah, I'm -- I'm not spacing out, just-- just thinking." I said and gets back to the paperworks I was working earlier.

"Jisoo-unnie just wanted you to apologize." Chae said, making me bite my lower lip and looks at her again. "She hates lying. Worse, if she knows it and you kept going."

I sighed and scratch my forehead. "Chae, things aren't that easy. I can't just tell you things-- just like that. The more you guys know less, the safer."

Chae sat on the couch. "I knew about you racing. Jimin told me."

I raised my eyebrows. "What? He did?!"

She nodded. "He came to my apartment on the night you and Jungkook went to race. He was bleeding like crazy and he said he's running away from someone that night."

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. "He is not supposed to involve you in this! I'm going to call that asshole." I said and stood up to walk to the shelf where my bag is placed.

"Hey, L. I asked for it." Chae said, making me pause and look at her. "It's what I asked if he wants to continue what we have. I can't be with someone who is keeping me in the dark."

I blinked several times hearing that. That's funny because I have been keeping Jungkook in the dark since the beginning. The Playing Princess was never an accident. It was a part of the plan. I took advantage of Mom's obsession to make her empire more powerful and she took the bait to made me play Reese. I was never a part of Trion, the leading dragracing gang in Bangkok lead by Ten. But they are the one who helped me made this plan possible. My reputation as Hennessey is enough for me to receive their loyalty. The way the Continental wanted me is enough for them to understand that the ranks I made for myself is nothing but a title. The skills and experience matter more.

For those times of me Playing Princess, I gave them the needed emotion and reaction to make it more believable.

Was I expecting Jungkook to know it was me and not Reese? Absolutely. I have that fucking tattoo that Jungkook engrave it himself.

Was I really mad about Jungkook hiding that he knows it's me and not Reese? Yes, I was. I had too. Because that was also a part of my plan. Do you have any idea how excited I was to call him Dodge Viper again? To see him chase after me when I drive away? I had to let him know that I am completely furious about him lying to me for him to do everything just to keep me beside him. I know him enough for me to predict that he will pretend that he never know that I am Hennessey. In that way, I will learn more about the reason why he didn't race again. That was the main reason why I agreed to Play the Princess. To know him more and to know why he cannot race anymore.

When I heard about what happened to him, I genuinely broke into million pieces. At some point, I was happy that he was miserable. He fucking deserved that. But at the back of my head, I cannot deny that my love for him when I was 16 just became stronger when I knew him as Jungkook. When he was declaring his love for my sister, I was hurt. That's the fucking truth. I was jealous. Like fuck. When we spent that night in Paris, there are countless times that I wished we stayed like that. Away from Seoul, away from Horizon and away from everyone. Just the two of us. Because back then, I only knew him as Viper and I only saw his obssession with dragracing, winning and that both destroyed our whole being.

The emotions I felt throughout is _genuine._ The heartbreaks, the betrayal and the rekindled love is the only way for me to brew the ressurection of Viper. That's what it takes for me to do this right. But I'll admit. There are a lot of times that I thought of running away again. My feelings towards Jungkook is definitely not a part of the plan. I am supposed not to fall in love with him harder. And to let my anger towards him fuel me to go on with this legacy I am building.

The news of my sister's worsening condition made it harder too. It felt like I could die when I heard that news directly from Dr. Jung. You can definitely say that I took advantage of the coincidental time that I had to go back to Seoul to help Reese. And I took that chance to finally meet Viper. I have waited 10 years to finally meet him.

10 fucking years to prepare myself to see him again. But being Continental is never easy. I had to leave my own legacy. And I chose to take Viper back. That kind of legacy is enough for me to give up being Continental. You see, Continental is not a gang. It is a persona, a reputation and an identity.

The former Continental wanted me because he chose me to pass on this identity. I figured out that he was watching me when I was still 16. There was never a rule about dragracers being illegal drivers at a minor age. The news was made up to keep me in Horizon because Viper was the only who allowed me to race without the need of being a Shadow. The former Continental was the Prince of Thailand. On that night he defeated me in a race, he saw that desperation to keep my father alive and the anger to seek revenge against Viper. Apparently, he knew what happened to Horizon. I mean, who doesn't?

Even the Crimson who are based in Paris knew about my return. Even that race from the Scavengers are planned to make Viper witness a race. What I was clueless about is Jungkook being a part of it. Apparently, like what he said that night in his cabin, it was Jimin who won the race.

At least, he became a cargo that night. It was only proposed for him to witness a race and _not_ be a part of it. That was an indication that he wanted to go back to racing.

To go back to being Viper.

To be my next Continental.

"No matter how dangerous it is, I still want to know." Chae said again, making me drop myself on the couch next to her. "I didn't know you are a racer too. Maybe that explains why you know so much about cars too."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"We know, L. We know that you did this to protect Reese. And Jisoo-unnie will understand. She protected Jungkook like how you are doing to Reese now. When all of them is giving up on him on that time he can't wake up from his coma, it was Jisoo-unnie who didn't sign the waiver. She believed he will wake up. So if there is someone who would understand your love for your sister, it would be her."

I just nodded. To be honest, I was just taking that as a bait too. They knew that Continental is powerful enough to kill somebody to make the plan work and the legacy to be worthy of history. The Prince of Thailand never hesitated to kill every single racer I had Shadowed. To make a statement and to prove credibility. And I know it wasn't the Continental who killed Jaguar. But I didn't expect him to take his own life with the thought of saving me.

His blood is in my hands. And that's what it takes to be Continental. I accepted it, now I had to endure the consequences.

"I might invite you guys, for some tea, very soon." I said, making her smile.

"By the way, a dinner party will happen this Saturday." Chae said and handed me an invitation. I took the paper and read it. "It is a yearly gathering of the Choi and Jeon companies. All of the affiliated companies of the corporation are invited. We have a lot of preparations to do in the next 3 days."

I released a heavy sigh and drop my head on the couch. "Oh, God. Parties, again." I mumbled and looks at her. "My Mom would definitely be there."

"Of course. And the rest of the Jeon family. Jungkook will definitely help you out. I sent him the list of attendees for him to know what are the things you two should prepare for the gathering." Chae answered and scans a few more folders in her hands.

"Thanks Chae. You're my backbone to this Playing Princess." I said and smiled at her. I owe her a lot. And letting Jimin know her more is like my gift to her. I hope they are getting along pretty well.

She smiled at me. "Lucid told me that the cover him he did for you to look like you left the country didn't work. Most of the gangs in Seoul it was really you." She said again, making me drop my jaw.

"You know Lucid too?"

She curtly nod. I released a frustrated sigh and looks up the ceiling to stop myself from cursing really loud. That Park Jimin is always a pain in my ass. Since he was an independent racer from the very beginning, the sense of exclusivity of drag racing never existed in his vocabulary. At this point, Chae must've known everything. She is now that important to him that he let het know his other persona. I wonder if Jennie knew too because Taehyung is Royce all these time. And there is no way Jisoo didn't know about this too because her husband is still not letting Jungkook race. I guess we are all in this together now.

"He told me everything to help Jungkook protect you too since you and I are always together. He doesn't only protect Reese but also you." Chae said, making me bite my lower lip.

I am Continental. There is no way I will hurt my sister. But this is better, I guess. I can live with that. As long as Viper can race, he will be my successor.

"Please don't punch him." Chae suddenly said, looking at me. I raised my eyebrows and just stared at her. "I really like him, a lot." That made me smile.

"Okay, I won't. Just because you asked me to." I answered, making her smile and looks down the folder in her hands. "I guess I should be expecting him to be your date on that dinner party."

She bites her lower lip to stop herself from smiling wider. She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, he will be there." She answered and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Oof, candy floss. You're so into Park Jimin." I teased, making her giggle. "I wonder what happened to those dates for you to get every schedule of your daily life."

"A lot. And I am pretty sure you are so into Jungkook too." She said, smiling at me.

I looked away and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You know, Reese and Hoseok-oppa's wedding date is already decided." She said, making me widen my eyes and look at her.

"What?"

"You two should also talk. She's also upset because you aren't telling her anything. She's your sister, L. She is worried about you too." Chae said, making me sigh and look back at the papers in my hand. "Do you know why we always help her ditch dinner?"

I looked at her again.

"On that day when Jisoo-unnie told me about your other persona, Hennessey, we had a deep conversation with Reese about it. We got to know about those times when Jungkook touches Reese in a way she hated it." Chae said, making me part my lips and clamp my hand against it.

"Oh, my God."

"When he gets home drunk, he calls her Nessey." Chae said making me frown my forehead and looks away. "Since Jungkook knew Reese, he thinks she was you. And he is just playing along with the pretentions because in that way, you wouldn't leave. He wanted to have dinner with her but Reese despises it. Especially if he calls her Nessey out of the blue."

"But in all those years that I was with them, watching them interact as a married couple, Jungkook is trying his best to be a responsible husband for her. I can't blame him. Like what Jisoo-unnie said, he wasn't well for the past years. I honestly don't know what happened between the two of you but I can tell, he is in love with one person. And it just happens that Reese got that same face of yours. So, she deserved to know the truth why Jungkook thinks she was you." Chae said as I remain silent.

"You and Reese should talk. She can't lose her maid of honor." Chae said, making me weakly smile and moves to hug her.

"Thanks, Chae. I am not lying when I said you are our backbone." I said, making her nod and giggle.

"I know, I am the greatest Secretary of all time." She answered making us both giggle.   
  


🌸

I get off the train when I finally arrived Busan. I had to see my sister before this day ends. There is no way I could sleep with what Chae just told me this morning. I sent Jungkook a quick message to let him know about visiting my sister. I smiled reading the thread of our messages. Maybe this is what really felt like in a normal relationship. Just look at the amount of hearts he is sending me. He's just like a highschool kid who keeps on giggling whenever his crush is around.

But that smile on way face eventually faded when the thought of being the Continental suddenly gets in my head. I sighed and rested my head against my seat as I get in lost with my playlist. I had to be patient. Jungkook's improvement in getting in shape for racing is not as fast as I was expecting but at least there's a progress.

Progress not perfection, Lisa.

In a matter of weeks, he'll be ready. And as much as I wanted not to get attach to him deeper, I can't stop that. It's something uncontrollable to be honest, besides I want to spend time with him as much as I can. And if the time comes that he'll knew the truth, his hatred will be an enough punishment for me.

It's been a week since I woke up from the race that we had and it has been a week too since me and my sister last spoke to each other. She was asking me to tell her what happened to me and Jungkook from the moment I woke up. But as what I had planned, I have no intentions of telling her. If Jungkook has been acting like I was Reese all these times, I owe my sister an explanation. Chae is right, she deserves to know.

It didn't took me long to arrive in a huge building where Jungkook had settled Reese's medical treatment. I walked inside, getting my jacket closer to me. When the guy watching over the door recognized me, he gave me a short nod before leading me to the elevator.

I was about to knock to Reese's room when I heard her giggles on the hallway. I smiled hearing that. She sounded like she's on the lounge with Dr. Jung who also giggled with her. I walked to watch them there, busy with a lot of paperworks on the table.

Reese still looks beautiful, perhaps more even though she almost lost all of her hair. There's a certain glow on her face while she writes something on that paper.

"Wait-- so, Jungkook's going to be your best man? Are you sure?" Reese asked the man she fell in love with.

"Yeah, why not? He picked me as the best man on your wedding too. Think of it as a little revenge." Hoseok answered, making Reese giggle again.

"Oh, my God. You have to be kidding me."

I watch him wrap his arm around Reese's waist. "Yah. I'll show everyone that it's me this time! I am the man you are marrying this time. I am not holding back anymore."

Reese smiled dearingly. "You're getting cheesier, Dr. Jung." She answered, fixing his tie.

"Nah. I just feel happier. No, I have never been happier since you said yes to me." He answered, gently touching her cheek. I smiled as I witness that happiness on my sister's eyes. I didn't know she could be any prettier. She looks so happy. And that took a real love to make her this way.

I hitch my breath when her eyes suddenly shifted to me. "Lisa." She called, making her doctor turn to me too.

I widened my eyes and absentmindedly scratched my forehead. "Sorry, I -- I don't think this is a good time. M-aybe, I should go back tomorrow." I said and was about to step back but she stood up to call for me again.

"Don't be silly, come here." She said, making me stop and looks at her. "Come on. We have to talk about my wedding. You are supposed to give me ideas even though I know they'll suck."

I made a half-smile. "Right, your maid of honor should be there at least."

Dr. Jung smiled and stood up, leaving a gentle kiss on Reese's cheek. "I'll give you more time to discuss it. It's going to be tough, I'll tell you. She's extremely meticulous." He said and finally walks away, making Reese giggle again. I smiled watching them share another hug before he finally left.

Reese smiled at me. "Come on. You should see your dress too. And this time, I am not allowing you to wear your Converse underneath them."

I giggled and walks to finally give her the hug I have been looking forward from that long train ride from Seoul. She rubbed my back and that actually comforted me from all the tortures of my mind right now.

"How are you, Princess?" I asked, sitting beside her. She smiled as she sits beside me too.

"Well, as you can see I am pretty busy for the past weeks." She answered, making me look at the painted papers on the table. She painted the invitations herself, customized for every guest she is planning to invite. "It's going to be a very private wedding. I only have 15 people in mind to invite. We can't let Mom know yet about this, I don't want her to intrude this very special day in my life. I might don't have the chance to do it again."

I sighed, hearing these things again. "Reese."

"Lisa, you know I am not getting any better. Can we pretend that I am healthy right now and just plan my wedding like how normal people does?" She said, squeezing my hand with her familiar beautiful smile.

I lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry. Chae told me something this morning that's why I travelled here right away after work." I said, squeezing her hands. "Tell me about your agreement with Jungkook. Chae told me that he thinks I am you all these years and that he calls you Nessey."

"Oh." She mumbled. "That." She sighed and blinks her eyes several times. "I guess you really fell in love with him, huh." She said and meets my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I warned you about it before the Playing Princess even starts."

I made a half-smile. "It's not that easy, Princess. He was Dodge Viper."

She parted her lips. "The leader."

I nodded. I remember telling her how I was so in love with my leader back then. We talk about boys how usual girls do in our bedroom. And she saw how Viper changed me back then. And she also knows that it was him who is the reason why I had to flew back to Bangkok and leave her witn Mom.

"That explains why." She said and nods her head. "When Jungkook and I first saw each other at a company dinner, he acted weird around me. I didn't understand why he treated me like he knows me so well. But he did everything to ask me out. My colleagues at work even thought I seduced him or something. Because, come on. He was the Director of his family's empire. Who would thought he'll be interested on me who was just a new employee."

"When Mom knew about it, she pushed me to get along with it. I didn't know she has been aiming the Jeon Empire too. And we took advantage of Jungkook's feelings back then. Through that, I was able to survive with his massive financial assistance in exchange to my service to their company." Reese continued to say while I remained silent. "It didn't took long when Mom proposed an arranged marriage for the affiliation. Hobi was so devastated when he heard the news, but we needed it for my medical procedures. So, we got married. And that's when I knew why he had been so desperate to know me. It's because he thinks I am you. I can't tell how many times he called me with your codename but I didn't tell you that."

I lowered my gaze and just nodded. "Think of it as fate. He didn't know I had a twin because I asked him not to dig deeper about our personal information. We married each other as business partners and he agreed to that arrangement. I know you wouldn't want him to know that you are in Bangkok. You left because of him. I did it to protect you, at least. That's all I can do from all the saving you did all my life."

I bite my lower lip and stared at her. "Reese.. you don't really have to do that. I am supposed to be the one protecting you."

She slowly shake her head. "The thought of us protecting each other is nature. We're twins. And I needed Jungkook too for me to survive. I needed the both of you that's why I came up with the decision to keep you away from each other but closer to me." She answered and made a half-smile. "Things just got harder because I was falling for Hobi throughout the years I am married with Jungkook. And I think that as my karma of taking advantage of his feelings for you."

"Hey, you did it to survive. People do things they can't imagine in order to survive. Nothing of it is your fault. Viper and Hennessey are our dark reflection. It just happens that you are caught in between. I should be the one apologizing here." I said, squeezing her hands. "I'm sorry if he touched you thinking it was me all along."

She looks down. "He already apologized, Lisa. On that day you and Hobi both told him about me and my condition, he apologized. I can't even tell how many times. He also told me about the accident that he had years ago. That remained hidden too but I understood why things happened the way it did. We are all caught up in our own kind of misery. We are all victims of circumstances and bad decisions."

I released a heavy sigh and scratch my forehead. Why does she say the right things at the right time? I don't deserve a very kind-hearted sister like her. She deserved all the beautiful things in this world.

"Why don't we discuss that dress you we're telling me? There is no way I am showing too much skin, Princess." I said, making her smile.

"No, it's my wedding. You have no choice but to say yes." She answered, reaching that sketch book of the wardrobe of her guests list.

I smiled, watching her. At least she's _still_ alive. And that's what matters to me right now. I would everything to keep her alive. Even if it costs my own death.


	45. Continental (3)

It's like 2 in the morning when I finally reached home. The bus ride home is longer than I thought. Gladly, I had the house keys and I was able to get in Jungkook's massive home with no problems at all. I touched my neck and felt the exhaustion in my whole body. I am really tired. It's funny how travelling with no driving feels more exhausting for me. 

When I finally get inside the bedroom, I saw Jungkook sitting on the bed with his laptop. But he is already sleeping, his spectacles almost slipping down his nose. I smiled with that sight. The only light in the room is the lamp by the bedside table and that's enough for me to admire how peaceful he sleeps. His hair is almost covering his eyes and his pink lips is pouting as he calmly breathes. 

I carefully get his laptop and put it over the table. I also took off his glasses, careful to wake him up. I flinched when he suddenly moved, sleepily moaning in his sleep. 

"Lisa.." He murmured and deeply inhaled before slowly opening his eyes. "You're here." He said and smiles before pulling me in his arms. I smiled and just snuggled myself against him, my face buried on his neck. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled his nose against my hair. "I missed you.." 

I giggled. "Too clingy, aren't you bunny." I teased, making him giggle too. 

"Yeah, I'm clingy. You have a problem with that?" He asked, looking down on me and I just smiled, shaking my head as a no. 

"I didn't say I'm complaining." I answered, reaching for his lips this time. He hummed and kissed me back. I pulled back and sits on the bed again, making him pout. "Let me take a shower first. I'm really tired, I need a warm shower. I'll be quick." 

He just nodded but pulled my face to steal another kiss before letting me go. I walked lazily to the bathroom and stripped in an instant. The warm water relaxed my numb muscles and it really helped a lot. My mind is too clouded with everything and somehow, that conversation with Reese helps me get through it. Plus, I have someone waiting for me at home and I never thought it would give peace in my chaotic world. 

Ten is not specifically worried about the time, he is worried about the moments I spend with Viper. Those moments that could make me hesitate to pass my legacy. No, I am not doing this to punish him. I am doing this to take him back to who he was. Because I can't stay in this world anymore. I can't keep up with the massive changes and the pretentions anymore. 

I just want to be Lisa. Just me. 

When I finished my warm shower, I saw Jungkook typing on his laptop again. I smiled, he is such a workaholic sometimes. I walked to the edge of the bed, getting under the covers and crawled to Jungkook's. I felt him slightly flinched and heard him giggled. I continued crawling over him when I realized that the laptop is not there anymore. I felt his hand on my shoulder when I touched him there. 

"Lisa, what are -- oh my god." He said when I get my hand inside his boxers. I smiled and crawled again, finally revealing myself in front of him. He shake his head and released a breathy smile. "Such a fucking tease, Ms. Manoban." He said and pulled my nape to kiss me. His other hand pulled me to get over him as we continue to kiss. 

My hands gets underneath his white shirt to slowly lift it up. I parted from the kiss and savoured my eyes with his toned abdomen, looking like a complete course meal. He lifted his shirt up and take it off him, tossing it somewhere on the bed. I bite my lip as I gently touch his body. I watch his chest slowly rise up and down with his heavy breathing while he watches me stare at him with admiration. 

"Like what you see?" He asked, making me meet his eyes that is already filled with lust and hunger. "Come here." He said and pulled me for another kiss. I gasped when I felt his hands underneath my silk dress, giving him the complete access to suck my tongue. 

"Fuck--" I whispered and throw my head back, his lips trailing down my neck. I was about to kiss him back when we suddenly heard his phone vibrated over the side table. We froze and looks at the screen of his phone, flashing Jieun's phone number. 

What the fuck. 

Jungkook and I met gazes. I get off his lap and he reached for his phone to answer it. 

"Hello?" He answered. I bite my lower lip and waited for him to speak again but he didn't. He turned to look at me and I just raised my eyebrows as I watch his face. He firmly closed his eyes and brushed his hand on hia face. "Fucking hell, small bean?! You could've called sooner!" He exclaimed. "We all though you are captured by the Continental! Where the fuck are you?!" 

He went silent again, muffled inaudible voice is coming out of his speaker. I started to bite my nails as I watch him nod and gulp hard. "Okay. Okay, just be safe. And get some rest." 

Then he smiled. "I'm fine. Better, to be honest. Get some rest, Jieun. See you soon." He said and finally hang up. He looked at me with a smile. "That was Jieun. That lady. She fucking ditched the race because she received a call from his Dad that night saying that her Mother was rushed to the hospital. She left her phone somewhere that is why she didn't call. She's such a pain in the ass." He said and brushed his hair with his hand again. 

"So-- she's completely fine all these time?" I asked, making him nod. 

"Yeah. And her Dad knew about her co-existing in Horizon in the name of her late brother. And he didn't take it easily. She was locked up in their home until today. She somehow managed to get her phone back with the help of her nanny." Jungkook explained. We both sighed and I dropped myself on the bed. 

"Your Secretary is an expert cockblocker." I said, making him laugh. He puts back his phone over the table and moves over me. 

"We can continue where we left off anyway." He answered and pulls the blanket over us with his lips covering mine. 

🌸

Are you busy today?" I asked Jungkook while we prepare to get to work. I watch him button his sleeve and nodded. 

"Yeah, I think I'll visit Jieun in Busan too." He answered and walks to me. "God, can you button this for me? I hate this part." He said, making me smile and button it for him. 

"She's in Busan right now?" I asked, looking at him while I button his sleeves. 

"Should be. Oh shoot, I didn't ask that. I'll call her later if I can to make sure." He answered and gives me his other hand to button it too. Which I gladly did for him. Wasn't it weird? I despised being domestic but doing this for him feels more than natural. 

"Okay, call me then. I will be in the treasure box by noon. Lambo and I will meet there to finish some fixing." I said and he nodded, giving me a quick kiss. He took his bag and gave me another kiss and hugged me tightly before walking out of the door. He had to leave earlier than me which I don't mind because Mr. Kang will be there to drive me to office. I gave him a short wave before he drives away. 

Then I took my phone from my pocket to call Ten's number. I walked to the garden to get more privacy. I waited for him to answer the phone and I cursed when he finally did. 

"What the hell is happening, Ten?" I asked the moment he answered the phone. 

"So, you knew?" 

"Tell me what the fuck happened there." I asked again, clenching my jaw. 

"Look, you didn't tell me that racer is from Stallion. And she knows about you. How the fuck did she know that? Did you tell her?" Ten said, his voice sounded agrivated. 

"That is the reason why I told you to keep her sedated. She knows too much! She can't ruin the plan or else Viper won't race!" I exclaimed, pressing my temples with my fingers. "You only had one job, Ten. One job!" 

"Hey, Continental. I had to let her go or else all of the leading drag racing gangs in Seoul and Busan will go after Trion. I don't want to put my racers to danger. I need to think about my people too, Lisa." He answered. 

"You're forgetting you're speaking to Continental, Cittaphon. You're scared of Stallion? Well tell me again who you fear if I decided to call all the leading drag racers in Asia. I will burn Trion to the ground, I am telling you." I said with my gritted teeth. "Be thankful that I chose your gang to get this plan going. Don't make me change my mind." 

"Look, I'm sorry. I messed up. I will fix this." He answered. 

"Better be." I answered and finally hang up. I released an exasperated sigh and walked to the nearby bench to sit. I suddenly felt sick and I am fucking dizzy. I didn't have enough sleep last night and my body is craving for some rest. But I can't slack now, knowing about what the hell happened. I was a nervous wreck when I saw Jieun's name in Jungkook's phone's screen. 

I walked inside to ask for some medicines to Yeji which she gladly gave me in an instant. Chae gave me a call asking if I will be able to catch up with a meeting with a client and I said yes, asking Mr. Kang to drive me to the office right away. Even though my day is packed with Reese's office works, my mind is still clouded with Ten's mistake of letting Jieun go. 

Maybe I should just kill him? Sounds tempting. 

I released a heavy sigh and just walked to the conference room number Chae sent me on my way to finally meet the client she is telling me. Argh, I just hope Reese will get better soon. I can't deal with these office works anymore. When I opened the door, I familiar face welcomed me. Her lips is painted red and her bitch resting face is smiling at me. 

"Hah. So, here's the Continental." She said and smiled at me again. I immediately closed the door and locked it, making sure no one would dare to come in. 

"I heard Ten let you go." I said, walking with my hands inside my pockets. "I just did what's needed to make sure Viper can race again." 

She rolled her eyes. "Stop fucking patronizing your stupid idea, Lisa. Is keeping me sedated will make any difference? If you try to take me again as a leverage, I will make sure Jungkook will know." She said, making me flicker my tongue inside my mouth. 

"Since when did you know?" I asked, keeping our distance with that long table in between us. 

"Since the beginning, Lalisa. If there is someone you should keep close, that would be me. And I am keeping my eye on you. Just because you're Continental, I fear you. I have enough leverage to use against you, bitch. And it happens that the paramount one is my childhood bestfriend." She said, making me glare at her. 

She fucking knows how to keep in a leash. And she's right, Jungkook is the paramount of this whole plan. If I can't make him race, everything will be useless. 

"What do you propose?" I asked, getting myself to sit on the chair by the end of the table. 

She sat too. "Tell me everything. I know things and I know how to know things. So, if you don't mind. You can start now." 

I sighed, twitching my eyebrow because of my annoyance. "How did you get away? Tell me first." 

She hummed and looks up. "Well, like what I said, I know things. Ten is not a hard target to know. I have my ways to dig dirty things. So, he doesn't have choice but to let me go." She answered and smiled sweetly. That smile is just so annoying. I didn't know she'd be this huge threat against my throat. If she wasn't Jungkook's childhood friend, I could've made her stay in a cell instead and not in a hospital bed. 

I sighed. "Okay. I need your silence in exchange of information." 

She smiled widely. "Deal. This is going to be exciting. Having Continental inside my palms. Oh, I've never been this powerful. And I'm loving it!" 

The meeting didn't last long. I wouldn't want to. She's annoying me like fuck. I went back to the office to continue preparing for that dinner party that really gets in my nerves. After these preparations, I could finally go to the treasure box to finish that one special car I have been working for quite a while now. And it's always a bit of fresh air whenever I get lost with just fixing cars. I somehow crave nothing but doing this all my life. 

Be patient, Lalisa. This will eventually end. 

Days passed and Reese finally sent her invitations for their wedding. Like what she said, she only invited a few people. It will be a very intimate event for her and this is also one of the things that I want to witness that is why I never stop helping and giving her what I can. And for those days too, I am extremely needy and clingy of Jungkook. He finds it funny but he never complains though. 

Maybe I am just too scared to let go of this. Like tonight, we are sitting on a warm bubble bath while I silently snuggle against him, my head rested on his shoulder. I smiled when I noticed that metal car part o-ring I gave him that night. I played it with my fingers while I let him kiss my forehead. 

"Maybe I should buy you a decent ring, ain't it?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him. He smiled and looks at me. 

"Should you? I mean, I am not picky. I like this. Very Lisa." He answered and looks at his ring with that smile I always love. 

I hummed and nodded. "Yeah, very me." I said and gets his hand to kiss his knuckles. 

He smiled and reached for my lips for a quick kiss. "We have to get ready. You need more time to prepare for tonight's party." 

I pouted. "Carry me, please?" 

He giggled. "God, a needy Lisa is definitely my favorite." He said and just carried me out the bathtub to finally rinse ourselves in the shower cubicle. 

And like what is planned, we both dressed up for the party tonight. We both decided to wear white. Apparently the party has a Black and White theme. The hired stylists did a pretty great job with the dress they chose for me and how they did my hair. 

When I walked out the room, Jungkook is already waiting downstairs. He is also in this white suit and damn holy water of Jesus. He looks exquisitely gorgeous. His hair is neatly styled on the top of his head and it's tempting to ruin them with my fingers while I kiss him. He met me by the end of the stairs and smiles before giving me a quick kiss. 

"You look gorgeous tonight, Ms. Manoban." He whispered against my ear, making sure Yeji won't hear it who is standing by the doorway. 

"So are you, Mr. Jeon. Looking like a whole course meal ready for me to eat." I said, making him giggle. He offered his arm and I held onto it as we walk out the house, ready to get in the car parked in front. When we finally get to the party, of course, a lot of people greeted us as we entered. Those faces I had familiarized these past few days are a big help. Jungkook is also whispering some of their names to my ear to make me remember. I also figured out that he is fluent in Japanese that is why a lot of their sponsors are also from big companies from Japan. He made me lead the negotiations with the clients from Thailand. Which is a piece of cake. 

My eyes caught Jieun smiling with her long black dress as she walks towards us. She has two glasses in her hands and she lifted it up to call me for a drink. I looked at Jungkook and moved to whisper in his ear. 

"I'll be back in a sec." I whispered and he smiled. I gave him a quick kiss before striding the crowd to reach Jieun on the other side. She gave me that one glass of champagne but I raised my eyebrows on her. "There is no way I'm receiving a drink from you, bitch." 

She smiled and took a sip from it before handing it to me. "All safe, your majesty." 

I smirked and just took it. Putting it over the tray of a waiter who passed through. She hummed and made a cute pout. "Hmm, no wonder you're Continental. You're too smart." She said and smiled. 

I rolled my eyes on her. "Stop being suspicious, Jieun. Don't make me think of keeping locked up again. I am just being generous with you because of your childhood friend. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the fucking in my place." 

Her eyes snapped, showing me that silent scowl all over her face. "Don't you dare, Lalisa. You don't know what I am capable yet." 

I smirked. "I am not called Continental for no reason, Jieun. Just because I told you everything, you had me wrapped around your finger. One way or another, Jungkook will have to know. And that would be my most awaited day, to be honest. Like I said, I am just making things easier for you. I hate to say this but why don't you stay being the secretary who follows him around, hunnie?" I said, making her glare at me again. I gave her a wink before turning my heels to finally go back to Jungkook who didn't hesitate to welcome me in his arm. 

"You two looked like you had some bitching conversation again." Jungkook said, making me giggle. 

"It's kinda our thing." I answered and followed him as he take me to the dancefloor. "Wait-- what the fuck, we're going to dance?" 

"Yeah." He answered and took my hand to make me turn in front of him. I giggled and crashed myself against his chest. "I've seen you dancing while making breakfast, you got some pretty good moves with that hips of yours." He teased, making me giggle again. 

I rested my hand on his shoulder while he holds my other, pressing our bodies closer. Getting lost in each others stares and just silently smiling. He pulled me closer, kissing my temple as we continue slowly swaying with the slow music in the place. 

I raised my eyebrows when I saw someone familiar watching us from the above floor from this ballroom. 

The Prince of Thailand raised his glass and smiled at me.


	46. Moon

It is a long night. My Mom is even there to drag me to speak to some of their clients. Since she knew a lot of them, even Reese too, she expected me to do some negotiations and I can see on her face that I didn't disappoint. I walked out the balcony to get myself some air. This fucking headache is just a pain the ass. I was interrupted when I heard someone called for me, joining me in the balcony.

"It is very nice to see you like this, Lalisa." I heard the voice of Prince Monkut who has a glass of wine in his hand and handed to me.

I smiled, receiving it. "You too, Prince Monkut. But I would really appreciate if you'll call me Director Choi in the mean time." I answered, sipping on my wine.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. That Playing Princess plan is very clever." He answered and looks inside, glancing at Jungkook who is still busy with some negotiations with his co-businessmen. "You never disappoint."

I smiled again. "Paying me a visit makes me think you're getting impatient."

"Oh, no. I am not. I know you have your own time to do things right. I heard about what happened to the leader of Trion. He kinda messed things up. That made me excited, I was waiting for you to do something about it." He answered and sips on his wine as he looks at me. Of course, he'll know about it.

"I have everything under control. You will witness the race you are dying to see, my Prince. I will assure you that." I answered and sips on my wine, shifting my eyes to Jungkook who is walking towards us.

"I see you met my father's best mate, Director Choi." Jungkook said and bowed in a Thai traditional way with his hands pressed together. "It is my honor to finally meet you again, Prince Monkut." He formally greeted.

"I appreciate the invitation, Director Jeon. It's been years since I visited Seoul. And your father is always as accomodating as he is like I remember." He answered and smiled at him. "You have a lovely wife. It felt home speaking to someone in my native language."

Jungkook smiled at me who securely wrap his arm around my waist. "I am glad she made you feel home." Jungkook answered. "My Father sent me to let you know that he is inviting you to a private meeting. I have Secretary Jieun to lead the way for you." He said and looked at Jiuen who stood up beside him. She also gave him that traditional bow.

"Of course. Thank you so much for your time, Director Choi." He said and gave me a smile. I smiled back and bowed to him too.

"My pleasure, My Prince."

We watched him leave with Jieun, leaving me and Jungkook in this balcony. He turned to look at me and narrowed his eyes. "That Prince looked like he's fliriting with you. Just because I don't have a crown, he looked better."

I giggled, lowering my head. "He's not flirting with me. God, Jungkook. He's the Prince of my country." I answered, making him press me against the balcony, caging me with his arms both on my sides.

"Hmm, but I don't like the way he looks at you." He said and arched his eyebrows on me.

The corner of lips lifted a smirk. "Am I smelling a jealous bunny?" I whispered, getting my hands trail inside his coat. He looks down on my playful hands and smirked back at me.

"Are you going to do something about it?" He whispered back, moving to plant a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth.

I bite my lower lip. "Would you like to sneak out of here?" I whispered against his ear and took the car keys I hid in my clutch. His eyes shifted on that familiar key. I watched him raised his eyebrows and parted his lips.

"My Dodge Viper." He breathlessly said and looks at me. "You fixed him."

I smiled and shrugged. "It's your favorite. Of course, I'll fix it. What do you say? Are you up to sneak out of here?" I asked again, moving to slightly bite his earlobe.

"How could I say no to that?" He whispered back and claimed my lips for a kiss. I tangled my fingers against the hair on his nape. I felt him took the car keys from me and parted. "Wanna ride?"

I smiled and arched my eyebrows for a yes.

Like how we planned, we sneaked out the party with my heels on my hand. We stole a few more kisses until we finally got out of the guarded building. Our giggles on the hallway echoed, he gripped on me tighter as I remain comfortable over his back. He turned his cheek to look at me and I just kissed him to let him know I am totally fine. The dress is a little uncomfortable but tolerable, I guess. He pushed the EXIT door and walked down the stairs, leading us to the parking lot; leaving our Secretaries to handle our absense. When we finally reached the spot where his car is parked, I get off his back to let him take a better look on it. He heard his favorite sports car chimed after pushing the button of his key. He pulled the cover of it, revealing the old Dodge Viper car he used to win me that night 10 years ago.

I watched his face filled with nostalgia as he looks at the car he used to loved before Hennessey even came to his life. He looks at me with that smile that could sweep me off my feet. He looked more gorgeous with that smile and God, he just made my heart skip a beat to witness that happiness written all over his face.

"What do you think?" I asked and looks at the car in front of us. He didn't say anything and just pulled me closer, kissing me again. I smiled and puts my arm over his shoulder, tipping my toes. I dropped my shoes and gets my other arm over his shoulders too. We shared an intimate kiss, like how we always do. I felt his hands on my back, pulling me closer. I hummed against his lips as he kisses me deeper. It didn't last though for he pulled back and pressed our foreheads together.

"It's perfect, Lisa." He answered. "You're amazing. My gorgeous mechanic." He said, making me smile. "I promise this is something more precious than that ring you wanted to buy for me." He gave me another quick kiss and finally get my hand. "Come on, I want to drive him so bad."

He picked up my shoes and finally get in the car. He turned on the engine and smiled as he watches every monitor glow in front of him. I can't help not to admire how his face is glowing as he touches his steering wheel and gears in front of him. He then reached for my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Are you?" I asked back.

He bites his lower lip. "Fuck, yeah." He answered and kicked his accelerator, making the car roared in the whole parking lot. He released a deep breath and finally drove away. We stride the silent streets of Seoul at 1 in the morning and he is not holding back. I watched him increased his gear and kicked his accelerator more. The last time we practiced his driving, he is hesitant to even increase his gears. But tonight, he feels confident. He feels totally like Viper.

I looked up when he suddenly opened the ceiling. The wind filling the inside of the car. My hair danced along with the air from the Han River as we passed by the long bridge. I stood up from my chair and screamed with my arms in the air. I looked down to him who is just smiling as he continues to drive.

I can't even tell how long he drive around the city before driving us to the nearby sea shore. We are silently looking at the dark sea horizon while we walk with our bare feet on the white sand. The moon shines brightly on the night sky, looking like a spotlight against the calm sea.

"The moon looks so beautiful." I whispered and smiles. "That looks like a spotlight. Come on, dance with me." I said and puts my hand over his shoulder. He just smiled and gets his hand on my waist and held my other hand too. We started to dance with our feet on the sand and he started to hum some song for us too. I giggled when he made me turn in front of him and he just stole one quick kiss against my lips, making us both giggle. The waltz dancing suddenly turned to a silly one. Making him walk to the sea and splash me some water. I screamed and run to it too, getting a handful of water to get my revenge. When he sprinkled more water on me, I gave up and run away from him. It's freezing like fuck at 1 in the morning for God sake. The tip of my white dress getting all wet and dirty with the wet sand but I honestly don't care about that.

Just his teasing laughters and strong arms as he pulled me against his chest. I begged him to stop but he just showered me with kisses on my face and neck. His arms are too strong for me to escape from them so I just gave up and let him kiss me. When I turned around to face him, his eyes are already building with tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, cupping his cheek.

"I am more than okay." He answered, getting my hand against his lips to kiss my palm. "I can't even explain how happy I am right now, Lisa. My heart feels like bursting with so much happiness." He said and moved to kiss me. It was a deep short kiss but it's enough for me to feel that happiness he is talking about. Because I feel the same. "I fell in love with Hennessey 10 years ago but Lisa made it more."

I flutter my eyes as I continued staring at him.

I don't think I am ready to let go of this yet. How could I if it's this beautiful? I am so into the feeling of him right next to me, making me doubt about what needs to happen. The Prince is definitely getting more impatient. Should I care? I don't right now. I want to stay like this beside Jungkook for now. Or maybe until tomorrow, or the day next and the day after tomorrow.

"Lisa, I think I'm ready." He suddenly said. Making me raise my eyebrows to analyze what he just said. "I'm ready to race you out." I parted my lips and just watches him get my hands to kiss them. "I'm ready to finally make you mine. If I win, I won't have to lose you again."

I blinked my eyes several times.

He did not just say that. No, not yet. Let's delay it for a while. I cupped his face and tipped my toes to kiss him. I kept myself steady as I get my arms over his shoulders to kiss him more. "I love you, Jungkook." I whispered against his lips and kissed him again. "I love you.." I didn't realize I am already tearing up as we press our foreheads together. I am not ready to let go of this yet.

"I know, Lisa. I know." He answered and kisses me again before letting me go and steps back from me. I watched him go down on his one knee and shows a red velvet box in his hand. I gasped and covered my lips with my hand as he showed me that ring sparkling against the bright moon above us. "I guess it's time for me to do the proposal this time." He said and smiled at me, his eyes glistening with tears too.

"Pranpriya Lalisa Manoban, will you marry me?"

I firmly closed my eyes and felt more tears rolled down my cheeks. I nodded. "Yes! Yes, Jeon Jungkook! I will marry you!" I answered, making him smile and stand up from there to hug me again. Lifting me from the sand and turns us around. I looked down at him and kissed his lips as he keeps me off the ground. My hair and dress flowing around us along with the night sea breeze. The moon witnessing the most beautiful thing that ever happened in my entire existence.   
  
  


🌸  
  
  


That night, we drive ourselves home. Still euphoric about that proposal happened by the beach. Am I being greedy again? Hell, I fucking don't care. All I want is this man to touch me again. My hands can't even wait to take off this white suit on him. I heard the zipper of my dress slowly going down my spine as he takes it off me too. 

"You're so beautiful, Lisa." He whispered and continued giving me feathery kisses on my face as he gently touch my arms. "And mine." We both sat on the bed, taking all the time in the world to touch each other. 

"Yes." I whispered back and kisses him. "Yours." My hands slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt and finally taking it off him. I felt his soft lips trailed down my neck. There is something different with the way we touched each other tonight. It wasn't our usual rough and urgent lovemaking. It's something slow and passionately raw. All our desperate kisses are replaced with something indescribable. His lips are savouring every kiss he leaves my body, letting me know that we have a lifetime to do this together. 

And as much as I want to forget of being the Continental for tonight, it keeps hunting my mind. I can't even stop the tears escaping my eyes as Jungkook starts to move against me. I release soft whimpers and he surely noticed it. Kissing every tear from my face. I want to tell him that these tears are because of so much joy I am feeling because of that proposal he did but it's not. It's my fear and regret that I had to break his heart again. 

I didn't expect to love him this much and I didn't expect it to hurt this much. "I love you.." I whispered against his lips multiples times and he answers it every time he gets the chance to. He meets my eyes to watch me declare my love for him and kisses that ring he gave me to let me know that he does feel the same. 

I love him. 

I love him so much. 

But I had to do this. 

I closed my eyes to kiss his parted lips while he continues to move inside me, sending us to that euphoric feeling we are both craving for. I can't even tell how many times we made love tonight. And the way I watch him sleep beside me feels too unreal. I want to keep him like this. Until that day I will marry him but I'm afraid that won't happen. 

Not at this time, Jungkook. 

I promise soon. 

But not now. 


	47. Chaos

"Yah! You punk! Why do you keep sending me flowers in my office?! Am I dying? Not because I'm getting older, you're treating me like a damn sick bastard!" I heard Jin shouted as I walk inside Yoongi's bar. Jimin's giggle are all over the place while Namjoon is rubbing Jin's back as he scold me again.

"Hyung, I was just trying to win you back. Come on, you saw me. I can drive now. I can definitely race!" I said and smiled. He glared at me. Still not backing up.

"Hyung, get easy on him. He has been driving non-stop for the past two weeks." Yoongi said while drinking his brandy behind his counter. "I think he can handle it."

I nodded and smiled widely. "Listen to Yoongi-hyung. I can handle it pretty well now, Hyung. I don't even need to drink my medicine because I rarely get the attacks now."

"Yeah, I was his cargo when he had a friendly race with Lambo. He's good, Hyung." Taehyung said beside me, making me wink at him. "Got your back, kiddo." He said and we shared our personal handshake.

"Yah. Stop patronizing this kid. You're all forgetting I literally raised his ass." Jin said again, making the others giggle.

"Come on, hyung. He really wants to race. And he is doing this to finally be with Nessey. He waited this for years." Jimin said, making me reach his hand for a high-five that he gladly gave. This guy never leaves me hanging.

"And he is doing this to stop the chasing with Continental. Come on, let him finish the mess he started. It's time for him to fix this." Namjoon said and smiling at me.

"Well, honestly, as long as Reese is safe, I don't have anything to argue with. Jungkook looks perfectly healthy for me, hyung. Let him race." Hoseok said and nodded to me.

Jin firmly closed his eyes and rested his back against his seat. "Come on, hyung. Let me race. Dad only listens to you. And Jisoo-noona too." I said and smiled at him, hoping my bunny cute smile would work.

"Jisoo never listens to me like your stubborn ass." Jin answered, nudging my arm from him. "Go away. I am not going to be all so goowy with your puppy eyes."

I giggled. "What do you want me to do to let me race? I promise I'll do it."

We all went quiet. Waiting for our eldest to speak. He sighed and just looked down on his unfinished drink.

"It just terrifies me, Junggoo. It may be a long time for you guys but the memories of him lying on his bed for months still hunts me. If your sister agreed to that day when your Mom and Dad agreed to take your machines down, you could've died back then. If there is someone I really worry about, it's your sister." He said, making me lower my gaze. "I know you can handle it, I am not dumb. I saw your improvements and I can see you're fighting the anxiety, but your sister's fear is my concern."

"Hyung, you should tell her. She listens to you more than anyone." I said, looking at him.

"Because I am the only one who gets to be brutally honest with her too. She hates Nessey because she's a liar. And you know that." Jin said, making me bite my lower lip. "Do you really believe she loves you? What if she's telling this again to eventually break you? You can't break yourself for the same reason twice."

I flutter my eyes and looks at Taehyung beside me who suddenly rubs my back.

"Why can't you just let her go? You don't have to race for her. You don't need to put everyone in our greatest fears again, Jungkook. Say it, we're too much, we're selfish. But we can't lose you again because of racing." Jin continued, keeping us in complete silence.

"Jin-hyung got a point, Jungkook. I was never against your feelings with Hennessey. I have seen how you loved her since you were 19. And boy, you got crazy. What I am against with is the danger and the chaos that she brings." Yoongi said, agreeing with Jin and nodded to him.

"That night of the race against Ash, I almost died too, Jungkook. It wasn't Continental. I am pretty sure it was other drag racing gang who took Jieun. We are against a lot of racers because of Hennessey." Jimin said this time, looking at me. "But I also understand your feelings for her. I mean, you were convincing yourself that Reese is Nessey for almost 3 years of your marriage. Everything is all about Nessey."

"I didn't know you could love this much, Junggoo. But it's not right. You're life depended on her. Your recovery is even all about her too." Jin said again, making me bite my lower lip because I cannot deny that.

"Was it wrong? To love someone this much?" I asked, my eyes still glued on my hands on my lap.

"No. It's not." That was Taehyung who answered beside me. "Love is never wrong. But the circumstances it brings maybe. Love is supposed to give you peace. Not chaos. Not death, Jungkook."

"I am willing to get through it though." I said and looks at him. He smiled and ruffled my hair like he always does.

"We can see that. That's why we're all worried, kid." He answered and looks at our older hyungs.

"You don't need our permission. You're just being courteous to say you're going to do it even though we all disagree." Namjoon said, making me half-smile.

"You punk, better talk to your sister." Jin said, reaching for my hair to messily ruffle it. I giggled and just hid against Taehyung to make him stop. "And I honestly want to talk about the upcoming wedding of our man, Hoseokie!'

We all made noises as we cling our glasses against each other. Hoseok just smiled and lifted his glass too. "Thanks. Tomorrow's the big day, oh my god. Is this what a Bachelor's Night should be?"

"Yah, are you expecting some lap dances, Jung Hoseok-ssi?!" Jimin shouted, making us all laugh again. "I can still make a few calls. The girls doesn't need to know. It's your call."

"Yah! I ain't having that bullshit. I am married! I'll be a dead meat if Jisoo smelled some other ladies' perfume on my shirt. You aren't dragging my marriage on that shit, you punks!" Jin shouted making us all laugh again. I decided not to tell everyone that I proposed to Lisa a couple of nights ago. I absentmindedly touched the metal o-ring she put on my finger and smiled. My hyungs got a point. They always do. But I can't stop myself from falling in love with her. The more I get to know her, the more I fall harder.

The way she holds my world like gravity may probably sound too much but that's the truth. I am holding to what she told me. She loves me, that's what she said. I don't want to doubt anymore. I am tired of living in the dark and keep crawling with all the darkness around me. And Jin is right. Nessey was a liar. Viper was too. And I am hoping, Lisa isn't. I am praying to God she isn't. Because if Jin is right, I might break myself again because of the same reason and I can't tell if I will still be capable of loving again.

The night of Hoseok's Bachelor party is the same of the Bachelorette party of Reese. And Lisa is with them too. I heard she and my older sister Jisoo is going to have a serious talk about us. She might notice that engagement ring I gave her when I proposed. I just don't want this to end. I am in so much joy right now. Jieun is back and I don't have to worry about her being there when I needed her.

Was that being selfish too?

All these time, I am taking advantage of her being there for me. Even when I was about to save her, she saved herself before I even did. It's not that I feel bad about that, but I feel like I can't do anything for her. And reciprocating her feelings for me might be the last on my list.

After having so much drinks and so much fun with my older hyungs, Hoseok joined my in the balcony after I had a quick phone call with Lisa.

"You okay?" I heard him asked and handed me another glass of champagne.

"Yeah. I just had a phone call with Lisa. They are having so much fun too. I heard Reese wanted to wear the same hair as Lisa's. Are you okay with that?" I asked him, making him look at the beautiful city.

"Reese wanted to look as healthy as she can for tomorrow. Even if it takes for her to wear a fake hair, she'll do it. She wanted the pictures to look as timeless as she can. Because she feels like I deserve a great picture to keep that she doesn't look sick at all." Hoseok answered. The pain is his voice even pricked my heart, sending painful jolts in my body.

"I'm so sorry.." I can't help not to say again. "I took a lot of her time that's supposed to be yours."

"Kid, stop apologizing already. You've said it enough. And things aren't the way we used to think because we believed to something we both knew we have no control of. Her sickness and Lisa's existence." He answered, making me frown to try to realize that. "I knew it from Reese herself. You married her thinking she was Lisa all along."

"Oh."

"I hated you for a while because you married her. And she can't say no because she needed your family's inheritance. I was even thinking that maybe if I am rich enough to support her, maybe she won't have to marry you in the first place." He said and drinks on the unfinished champagne from his glass. "But we wouldn't know how damaged you were if Reese didn't come along. And we wouldn't know how to help you get treated too."

I blinked several times and just nodded curtly. "It was Reese who made me realize that. Do you know what makes me fall for her every single time? Her mind. The way she thinks. She always thinks that things happen for a reason. If she didn't know you, I may have missed this. She must've died a long time ago. And if you didn't know her, you'll never know how to fix yourself with the mistakes happened between you and Lisa 10 years ago." He said and smiled.

"Hyung."

"All is well, Jungkookie." He said and taps my shoulder. "She always say that. She does. Even though she's not really getting well herself."

I frowned. "What do you mean, hyung?"

He smiled weakly. "Her kidneys are deteriorating this time. If she starts the dialysis while having some chemotherapies, her body won't take it anymore. And she knew that. That's why she begged me to stop it. She stopped the therapies a week ago." He said and looks at me, his eyes are now breaming with tears. "I'm gonna lose her, pal. No matter how hard I try."

"Oh, my God." I whispered and moved to hug him. He started to cry and the others noticed us. Making them walk towards us to comfort him too. I assume they knew it too and they just let him tell me himself.

He knew I love Reese too in a way so different from the way I love Lisa. But does it matter? We both love her and to feel hurt for each other shouldn't have any difference too. I feel so bad for him but with the realizations he gave me, I shouldn't feel guilty as such. Reese wouldn't want that too.

How could a very kind-hearted person like her has to go through this? Hoseok and Reese deserves to live happily. The night ended in a way we all didn't expect. We all decided to stay in Yoongi's penthouse and he feels a little skeptic about it at first. He likes keeping his own space. But he eventually realized that he missed us too. All the noise and the laughters are too hard to resist.

I let them all rest inside for Hoseok's big event while I walked out the penthouse to get myself some fresh air. I decided to drive my sports car again. This Dodge Viper car that Lisa fixed for me. I smiled as I run my hands against the roof of it. I'll win her. I promised that to her.

I get inside to drive to the sea. I just needed this. I am too overwhelmed about Reese not getting well. I wonder how would Lisa take this if she knew. She'll be devastated. She loves her more than anyone and I would really feel bad for her. I closed my eyes as I feel the breeze from the sea, tangling my slightly long hair.

As much as I want to drive to see Lisa even just for a minute, I promised I won't go there to give them the whole night before Reese will get married tomorrow. I turned myself to the other side of my car. I frowned when I recognized that man watching me from a distance. When he noticed me looking at him, he walks towards me and I pushed the button of my car to lock it. I met him halfway and he gave me a smile before extending his hand for a handshake.

"It is nice to see you again, Dodge Viper."

I looked at his hand before accepting his handshake. "What are you doing here, Draco? The leader of Crimson based in Paris is not supposed to be in Seoul."

He smiled, moving to sit on the nearby bench. "Why don't we have a little chat, Viper? I heard the race you and Nessey won against the leader of Koshara. I guess you are back now."

I sighed and just sat beside him. Taehyung is a member of his gang, there is no way he wouldn't know. "Of course, you know."

"I wanted you in my gang, Viper. You know I am always interested about you joining my kingdom. Your friend Royce has been telling me about your recovery. It still amaze me how Nessey could turn your life around like that. She is indeed something else. She'll never get away from this world. She is born for this." Draco said and continued smoking with that tabacco in between his fingers.

"Why are you here? You're not here to congratulate us in defeating Koshara." I said, looking at him. Of course, it spread like wildfire. Nessey defeating Ash created another limestone for Horizon even though she didn't race for that reason. She raced because Ash threatened to kill me. And because I was shaking like a fucking retard that night, she had no choice but to race. Even Dad, he knew I was the one driving the car until the end of the map. The race is not just all about Viper and Hennessey winning it. It is also the rising up of Horizon from the dead.

Draco smiled. "I see this coming. You will never give Hennessey up because you wanted her to rebuild Horizon. And look, you made it. I am so proud of you, Viper."

I sighed. "It wasn't like that, Draco. We don't have a choice but to race that night. Nessey's life was at stake. And mine too."

"Isn't that what's all about drag racing? You race to death? Getting into this world means burying your right limb on your grave. It's always a matter of life and death, Viper. This is how our world works." Draco answered and looks at me. "You can't get out of this too. When you can't race for your life in the last 7 years, it is Nessey who did the racing. That is why she was chosen. But I bet if you aren't fool enough to race against Ash back then and it almost get you killed, it is supposed to be you."

I frowned and shake my head. "What? I-- I don't understand. Supposed to be what?"

"You are supposed to be Continental. Not Hennessey." 

🐰

I touched Hoseok's leg that keeps on bouncing against the grass. He released another shaky breath and looks at me. "She's coming, right?" He asked, rubbing his palms together and then wiping it against his trousers.

"Are you silly? Of course. She will. Calm down, will you" I said and giggled. I fixed his tie and he just lifted his chin to give me space. He released another sigh. Jesus, he is really nervous.

"Are you this nervous when you're about to marry her?" I heard him asked.

I smiled. "You were my best man back then, Hobi-hyung. You should know."

"Right, yeah. I did. You were nervous as fuck too." He said and gets his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the building sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah, I was. Because I thought she was Lisa." I defended, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say, kid. Reese is mine now." He answered making me get my arm over his shoulder as the music starts to play.

"She has always been yours, hyung. Now watch her walk." I said and taps his shoulder as we witness Reese walking with that beautiful white wedding dress. But my eyes shifted to Lisa who looks breathtakingly beautiful walking behind her sister. To be honest, I almost didn't notice that Reese looks exactly like her today. She has this long brown hair like how Lisa have it too. She has those light waves and she is really, really beautiful.

"Oh, my God. I'm not dreaming right now, am I?" I heard Hoseok asked beside me, making me giggle again. "She looks so beautiful. I think, I'm going to cry."

I caught Jimin filming us with his phone and he is giggling with Taehyung beside him. I looked at his camera and pouted, making a crying face then pointed at this hyung beside me. When these beautiful ladies are both standing in front of us, I still can't hide the surprise on my face that made them giggle at each other. Their resemblance is uncanny. The other looked like a reflection of the other, mirroring every single angle of her face and smile.

"I wish you both the best." I managed to say and gave Reese a quick hug before letting Hoseok take her hand and walk to the pastor. Lisa smiled at me and I gave her a kiss on her forehead before she walked to the other side to sit next to my older sister with the rest of her friends.

The ceremony began. The soft melody from the flute playing somehow is adding to the solemness of their wedding. We're just a few people in here. My 5 other hyungs are here, Jisoo and her 2 other friends. Jieun, Lambo and Lucid are here too. And then there's my Lisa. I watched her from my seat. Admiring her every feature from a distance. Her eyes are also in the brink of tears as she watches her sister get married to the man she is genuinely in love with.

She is Continental.

I still can't process that in my head. She has been fooling me around and I was so into it. Jin is right. She's a liar. And she will always be. I can't believe she is this capable by this kind of manipulation. Does she really want me? Does she really loves me?

I don't even fucking know at this point.

My eyes shifted to the couple who is all about this day and I stood up clapping my hands when they finally kissed. Reese giggled and wiped the tears on the face of her husband. Hoseok is so emotional and he really looks happy.

But I know, he's feeling terrified at the same time. Knowing that this woman he married won't be with him for a very long time. My heart breaks for Reese too. And I wish I could do something to help her. But she told me that signing those divorce papers is enough for her to make up to Hoseok and be his wife like she always wanted.

The second part of the event started. Emotional messages are given throughout our dinner. Jennie and Chaeyoung are even crying as they give their heartfelt messages to the newly-wed couple. All of my hyungs also gave their messages. Namjoon being that intelligent adviser like he always is, Jin cracking jokes to make us all laugh in spite of the tears, Yoongi offering them his composed song sung by Jimin and Taehyung giving them a gift of the most expensive wine made and preserved in Paris. And then there's me, who tried so hard not to be emotional because of what the three of us went through.

Reese even stood up from her chair to give me her familiar warm hug to thank me with all her heart. When it's Lisa's turn, she is already tearing up. Throwing her savage remarks about her sister's choice of clothing and about how she hated staying in her office for hours. She also apologized about being Hennessey. That almost got her life in danger. She even said that she doesn't value her life for herself but for her sister. When she woke up from the accident we had on the race against Ash, she first thought of Reese. She thought, she needed to be healthy for her. She has to take care of her internal parts just in case Reese needed them.

Knowing that she might die is not her fear. It's the fear of not being able to give what Reese needed if she didn't survive. That made the two more emotional than they already are. It was a lovely and heartwarming day. And I am glad I am here to witness it.

The music turned to dancing. Everyone is so busy with their drinks and their conversation. I was just talking to Taehyung when Reese suddenly walked to me, smiling very brightly.

"Hi, Kookie." She greeted.

I giggled. "Please, don't call me names. Your husband might not like it." I teased, making her giggle.

"Thank you." She said and takes my hand, squeezing it. "I owe you a lot. I have never been this happy. And I wanted this to be my last gift to Hobi."

"Hey." I said and touched her cheek. "You will be fine. You should tell Lisa about what is happening to you. She will not hesitate to help."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell her. I know she'll give what she has even though she'll be left with nothing. And I don't want to take away what's yours." She answered and smiled. "Please, let's keep this from her."

I sighed. "Reese.."

"Jungkook, please? It'll be my death wish."

"Jesus Christ, don't say that!" I exclaimed and pulled her for a hug. "We will do everything to keep you longer." I said and looks at her. "You have to make my hyung the happiest man alive until he's 70."

She smiled weakly. "I wish I could." She said and suddenly her eyes shifted behind me. "Here's the woman who should make you the happiest." She said and extended her hand. I turned to see Lisa smiling at she walks closer, getting her sister's hand too. "I'll get going. Enjoy the night. You know that I love you both. Be at your happiest for me."

Lisa and I nodded and just watch her walk away. "Hey." She softly called, looking at me.

I smiled and wrap my arm around her. "You look beautiful." I whispered and touched her cheek. "If only I could also marry you today, I would."

She smiled and gets her arm over my shoulder. "I will say yes anytime, bunny." She answered and moves to kiss my lips. I cupped her face as I responded to her. Even though I know she's just keeping this act to bring Viper back and nothing else, I will continue cheating to myself and kiss her like this. I am so tired of our excessive lying and toxicity. Why can't I just love her like how it's supposed to be?

_Love is supposed to give you peace. Not chaos. Not death, Jungkook._

Taehyung's voice echoed in my head. But Lisa is not love. She is chaos and death. And I am letting myself lure in her darkness. I'd be lying of I say I didn't like it. I fucking love every single of it.

We both jumped when I felt my phone vibrating. I took it from my pocket and pushed the button to see the message I just received.

_Hello, my failed protégé._   
_I want you to show me that_   
_Viper is back. Or else.._

My eyes widened when I saw a picture of Reese tied up inside a dark car, unconscious. Lisa grabbed the phone from me and hissed a silent curse.

This is the chaos I am talking about.  
She really is.


	48. Chaos (2)

Lisa was about to walk away but I grabbed her wrist as I remained looking at the grass. I saw on the corner of my eyes that she looked down her wrist and then up to me.

“Tell me. It’s not you.” I said then slowly meet her eyes. She flutter her eyes and pulls her wrist from my grasp.

“What exactly do you want me to say, Jungkook?” She asked, her voice suddenly sound unfamiliar.

“So, it’s true. You’re Continental.” I said, moving a step back from her. I nodded and looks away, getting my hands in my pockets. “I can’t even tell who you are right now. You look like Hennessey who I fell in love with 10 years ago and you look like Lisa I proposed to a couple of nights ago. But you are standing here as Continental.” I continued, making me smirk. Laughing how fool I must’ve been looked to her. “Who are you?”

She flutter her eyes and clenched her jaw. She fucking look like a stranger to me. “Don't make it look like I wanted my sister to get kidnapped, Jungkook."

I smug. “How would I know? Maybe it’s even a part of your plan to use your sister against me.” She didn’t answer to that. Just stared at me. “Why aren’t you denying that? Fucking talk, Lalisa?!” My voice raised but that didn’t even made her flinch. The music suddenly stopped from the playing band on the corner and the busy conversation from the garden stopped too. They are all looking at us now.

I heard chimes of notifications and vibrating phones from everyone. They all looked confused of having their phones ring at the same time. Lisa looked around too, then widened eyes are thrown to the both of us.

“Oh, my God.” That was Chaeyoung. Then Jennie screamed when Hoseok suddenly dropped on his knees with his phone on his hand.

“Hyung!” Jimin called and run to him. He lightly tapped his cheek but he is unresponsive.

“Get him inside!” Jin’s voice dominated the whole place. Namjoon and Yoongi immediately lifted Hoseok up from the ground to carry him inside. Chaeyoung and Jennie talked to the band and the servers to wrap everything up just to distract them from what is happening too.

“What the hell is happening, Jungkook?” That was Jimin who showed me his phone. Reese’s picture that was sent to me is apparently sent to all of them too. And there was a message too.

**Viper VS Continental**   
**The winner will receive this price!**

I looked at Lisa who is just keeping her silence in spite of the chaos around her. I grabbed her shoulders and glared at her. “So, this is what you want? A race against me?”

“Wait – what?” Lucid asked. Lisa’s eyes shifted on him and I saw how it softened for a couple of seconds but she blinked it away and looked back at me.

“You’re Continental?” Jimin uttered behind me. She didn’t respond to that but that’s enough for them to understand that the woman I am holding right now is the reason why Reese was taken as a leverage for a fucking race.

I can't even explain what I am feeling right now. I just thought of marrying her a couple of minutes ago but this turned my world upside down. The thought of her being Continental is finally sinking in my head. I almost forgot what Continental did to me and my gang and knowing that she might be behind all of it is building an unimaginable anger inside me.

I have an internal war going on in my head right now. The fact that Jungkook is so crazily in love with her but Viper is extremely mad because she has been fooling him around. Why did she pretend to be somebody we thought is our enemy? The name that we feared from the beginning? The name who killed racers and the name we are running away from.

"You're behind all the killings then? The killings of the racers you and Lambo shadowed?" Lucid asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you could do something like that, Noona. You really are not the Hennessey I knew years ago. I don't even know you."

"Cid.. that wasn't--" Lisa called and escapes from my hold to walk to him. But the kid made a step back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Lisa, I want to be with you this time but I can't. You lied in front of our faces. You made us believe that you are with us to fight against Continental. But then -- it turned out that the enemy is just on the top of our nose." Jimin softly said. "You're behind the kidnapping of Jieun, right? It was you. That was you. You almost killed me that night, Lisa. You almost did."

I frowned and looked at her. She is not budging, just swallowing all the obvious accusations against her. And she is not denying them. Who was the person I really fell in love with? In a matter of seconds, I suddenly didn't know that woman standing in front of me even though she had that same face of the one who is holding the gravity of my entire world.

She licked her lips and lowered her gaze. She released a heavy sigh and looked at all of us. "Okay, you got me. Yes, I am Continental. You are all right. I am behind everything." She said and made a smirk. "I didn't expect it today but, oh well. Shit happens."

"Shit happens? Shit happens?!" Taehyung suddenly said, glaring at her. "It was a part of your plan to get Jungkook race again? To what? To kill him this time?"

Lisa shrugged and even pouted. I fucking hate how she switch her masks like it was just a filter of a camera. "I was expecting more. He should give me a good race before that happens." She answered and looks at me, that fake smirk on her lips is just pissing the hell of me.

"Lisa, enough." That was Lambo and grabbed her arm to pull her away.

“Wait, so you know too?” I asked, grabbing his arm. Then I smirked. “Of course, you know. You’re her best friend, how could I fucking forget.”

“I didn’t know.” Lambo answered and then turned to Lisa. “I didn’t know you accepted it.”

Lisa smirked. “I have my reasons, Lambo. This world runs with trades and leverages. So, if they want Reese alive, you have to race against me.” She said and shifted her eyes to look at me.

“She’s your fucking sister!” I exclaimed, walking closer to her.

“But you’re my fiancé.” She said softly, almost pouting. She lifted her hand to touch my face but I caught her wrist.

“Stop fucking with my mind, Lisa. It’s over. Just because I needed you to get me out of my fucking anxiety issues, you can fool me again.” I said and moved back to scan my eyes from her face down to her shoes. Judging this fucking mask in a dress and flowers on her head. “You’re right. Lisa is worse than Hennessey.” I said and hastily let go of her arm, even making her step back. I shake my head as I glare at her. I can’t even stop the smug on my face as I watch her eyes starting to tear up. But she once again blinked them away and poke her tongue inside her cheek, giving me that fucking signature smirk she always has.

She just never backs up.

“Do you love her?” She asked, making me frown my forehead. “Do you fucking love my sister? I told you to use that to save her, didn’t I?”

I parted my lips as realizations hit me. She has been planning this all along.

"I'll be expecting the race, Viper." Lisa said and lifts the corner of her lips. "Be ready in 72 hours. We will race to death. If you die, so is Reese. If you win, you'll have her back." She said, making Jimin and Taehyung hiss a cuss under their breaths.

I can't even believe what I am hearing right now.

Lambo pulled her again, making her turn around to leave. “Lisa!” He called. “Stop.”

She grabbed her arm from Lambo and pushed him away. “Piss off, Lambo. Join them. They needed you to race against me. You’re the only one who knows how I race. Make sure to defeat me or I will. Because if I lose, Reese won’t have her donor anymore. And you’ll end up losing us both.” She said again, arching her eyebrows on me.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you out of your damn mind?” Lambo asked, gritting his teeth.

Lisa pouted and looks away again. And then, she giggled. She fucking giggled. “Yeah, I think so.” She said and lightly bites her finger. “I am just so overwhelmed of taking off a lot of masks right now. Those stares..” She said and looks at everyone of us. “I love how you all look at me like I am a totally different person. Fuck, I never thought I’d feel like this with how you look at me as Continental.” She said and giggles again. “Feels like a fucking orgasm, to be honest.”

“She’s fucking crazy.” I heard Jieun said beside me.

Then, she stopped. And batted her eyes on me. “Baby, I promise not to kill you unless we’re in a race. Please, learn how to defeat me, okay? I don’t want a mediocre race, hmm? See yah.” She said and even gave me a wink before turning her back to leave.

“Lisa.” I called, making her pause. She turned her head and showed me her puppy eyes to piss me more.

“Yes, baby?”

I walked to get closer to her. We stared for a while, I can’t even tell how long. Maybe I was just searching something in her eyes. Something familiar, something I used to see whenever she tells me she loves me. But there’s none. How could she fucking do this? How many mask does she have to wear to get this? To get me to race against her?

I cupped her cheeks, catching her off-guard. She blinked her eyes several times and I moved to collide our lips together. I watched her close her eyes in front of me but I didn’t bother to do the same. No, she doesn’t deserve that kind of kiss I used to give her. I even felt her hand on my side, gripping me like she doesn’t want to let go. But maybe it’s my mind fooling me again. This is what she fucking deserves.

A Judas' kiss.

I pulled back and drops my hands from her face. Then, I took off the metal o-ring she gave me, putting it inside her hand. "I enjoyed it while it lasted." I said, making her blink her eyes several times and clenched her fist with that ring inside her palm. I can see her lips trembling but she is still stopping those tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you did." She answered and finally left.

I dropped myself on the nearby chair, covering my lips with my hands. I firmly closed my eyes to calm myself. I am overwhelmed with the mixed emotions I am feeling right now. Angry, confused, miserable, scared and fucking betrayed. How can one person could destroy my world just like that.

“She’s a fucking chaos.” I whispered and clenched my fists.   
  
  


🐰

“Police? No. That’s going to be useless.” Namjoon said as we all gather up in the living room. Yoongi is with Hoseok in the bedroom looking out for him while all of us are trying to process what the fuck just happened today. We didn’t have the chance to finish the dinner and take off our clothes for this day that is supposed to be Hoseok and Reese’s unforgettable day.

Well, it became unforgettable. In a bad way.

I gulped down the with whiskey from my glass . I poured more of it from this bottle that I have been trying to finish for the last 2 hours but the thoughts of Lisa is still clouding my head.

“Why? Why would it be useless? We have an evidence in our phones. We could at least report her missing.” Jennie said, pacing in the room.

“No. Drag racing is an underground civilization in every city of South Korea. The Police, even the government never intervene in this world. Those killings from years ago that Lucid mentioned? It was never reported to the police because it is the Continental’s doings.” Namjoon said as he drinks on his wine too. “If the government involved themselves in this, it’s like starting a war. Besides, all racers know what they are getting themselves into. Everyone of them who get in is totally voluntary.”

“So, it was Lisa who killed those people?” Jennie said and covers her lips with her hand. “Oh, my God. I can’t believe she is capable of doing this.”

“No, it was not her.” Lambo said this time. “The former Continental did the killings, not her.”

I frowned and looks at him. “Who was the former Continental?”

“The Prince of Thailand. Prince Monkut Nutnicha.” Lambo answered. Now it make sense why he looks at her that way. They have been working together for this. “She had a race against him 2 years after we went home in Bangkok. She needed the money she wins in every race because her Dad was in therapy for years after what you did, Jungkook.” He said and shifted his eyes on me. “She had to earn an easy money and she used racing to do that.”

I didn’t answer.

“The Prince initially wanted you to be Continental, Jungkook. He is watching you since you denied joining Stallion. And when you took me and Hennessey to race and get us out from being a Shadow. That alone amused him even though a rumor was established that minors cannot race. He wanted you, not her. He wanted a naturally born leader and a risk taker. But because Horizon fell, he decided to brew Hennessey instead to be his successor. That’s because you stopped racing. He witnessed her desperation to win every single race in Bangkok to keep her father alive. Don’t blame everything to her. You are at fault too that’s why she is scouted by the Continental.” Lambo said and stands up from the couch.

I looked away. Everything just go back to our mistake 10 years ago. I cannot get away from it even though I almost died and stopped racing because of it. What goes around, comes around.

“Now she’s being condemned by everyone.” Lambo said and looks at everyone. “Do you all think she wanted this? We get away from Seoul to start a new life in Bangkok. She wanted to get away from this world too. She wanted to end racing. I am pretty sure the former Continental has a valuable leverage that’s why she accepted being the successor. And for this race, it’s not only her life is at stake. Her sister’s too.” He said and gets his coat from the couch. “If this race is the only thing to get Reese back, fucking do it. And I am telling you. She is not an easy opponent.” He finally left the room.

“We have to make a plan, Jungkook.” Jieun said, standing from her seat too. “The road that the Continental can only race is not in Seoul. There are 3 maps for it. If you want to win this and get Reese back, we have to make a plan.”

I sighed. “Meet me in my cabin tomorrow night. Send me the maps. For now, I want to be alone.” I said and takes my coat to leave too.

“Jungkook.” That was my older sister. I heard her heels as she walks closer to me and wraps her arms around me. “Please be careful.” She said softly.

I released a heavy sigh and nodded. I rubbed her back gently and as I hug her back. “I’m sorry, Noona. But I had to do this. I want this chasing to end.” I said and when she moves back, her eyes are already tearing up.

“Just go back to us alive. We will wait.” She said and touches my cheek. “I can’t go through what happened to you 7 years ago, Junggoo. Please, promise me you’ll come back alive.”

I nodded and smiled weakly. “I will.” I said and hugs her again. Before I left, I received a lot of encouragement from Jimin and Taehyung about the race. Meanwhile, Jin scolded me at first about his initial thought about Lisa and I can’t even argue with that. I just can’t have a conversation right now. I just lost the love of my life. No, it’s worse. She betrayed me. But the reason why she had to do this is also because of me.

I felt tears on my cheek and I aggressively wiped them with the back of my hand as I accelerated my drive. Even this Dodge Viper car. Her presence is too strong and it felt like she’s on that passenger’s seat, watching me drive. Once in my whole life, the only thing that I wanted is my first cargo I won using this car. When I finally reached my cabin, her memories in every corner of this safe house is still keeping it alive.

She loves that spot next to the fireplace. I remember touching her there for the first time. She was 17 that time. But argued that her international age is already 18 and she assured me that there’s nothing illegal with what we did. Only being a racer with a fake license.

My head is flooded by her cute giggles and beautiful eyes. Our memories in Paris playing on that tape in front of me even hurts like a freaking disease in my head. I can’t help the sobs in my throat and gave in. My cries became audible in my quiet cabin along with our voices playing in that video tape.

I love her so much and it kills me.

I walked to the bedroom to open the secret compartment beneath the carpet on the floor. I opened it and took the old box I hid in there for years. When I opened it, the 45 caliber pistol still look good as new. I took it and released the magazine, seeing two bullets that shines before my eyes.

I walked out the bedroom and grabbed the bottle of my unfinished whiskey to sit by the dinner table. The maps of the entire South Korea is scattered everywhere. There are 3 maps to race against Continental. Road in the mountains, the island and lastly by the touring car racing road for 7 lapses. I can’t even tell if I’ll last this race. I looked at the pistol on the table. 

What if I just plant a bullet in my head? Will everything change?

I firmly close my eyes. There are no tears left. My cheeks even dried up from the tears I had a couple of hours ago. No, I am not running away this time. I had to do this. I looked away, getting my eyes on the road maps in front of me. I grabbed a pen to start making marks from a point where I had to switch cars. There are no time to exchange tires. I need a lot of my best cars. My attention shifted to the laptop on the other side of the table. Looking through the dynamics of the cars Lisa and Lambo fixed for me.

I flinched when I heard faint footsteps behind me. I froze and waited. My hand slowly reach the gun by the other side of the table. But I saw a hand covered mine, a very familiar one.

“Calm down, baby. It’s me.” I heard her intoxicating voice against my ear. I felt the hairs on my back stood up with her warm breath against my ear. “Don’t be unfair. Death is an escape.”

I gritted my teeth and gripped on my gun before I made a swift move and pin her against the wooden wall. She released a soft grunt, her head bumping against it. I pointed the gun against her throat as I stare at her. Her hooded eyes met mine, that smirk is painted against her lips.

“Stop fucking with my head, Lalisa Manoban.” I said lowly, my voice is even trembling.

“I’m not, baby. I am here to give you tips about the cars I fixed for you.” She answered and smiled. “I have a different kind of fucking in my mind, though.” She teased until I felt her hand on my waist trailing down to my butt. I hissed and grabbed her wrist and pin it above her head.

“Stop!” I exclaimed, my hand trembling as I pushed the gun harder against her neck. She released another grunt because of the pressure. She gulped hard and released a heavy sigh. Even the smell of breath, Jesus Christ. She making me crazier for her.

“Go on, pull the trigger. If it’s too much, I will let you kill me.” She said, looking at me. Her other hand reached the gun and pulled it down her chest, straight to her heart. “As long as it’s not you. It’s okay, baby.”

I flutter my eyes as I stare at her. My gun pointed against her heart and that familiar look of my Lisa in her. She’s still there. She looks down on the gun, leading my thumb to pull the trigger but I made a step back and screamed, throwing the gun on the floor. I rested my head against the wall, caging her with my arms.

“I love you. I love you so much.” She whispered but I shake my head and punched the wooden wall with my fist. “That wasn’t a lie. I may have a lot of masks but loving you was the only thing that’s real.”

“Stop!” I screamed and looked at her. “Are you enjoying this?! Are you enjoying how you fuck up with my mind just because I am fucking in love with you?!” I said, gripping her shoulders. I watched her flutter her eyes and lower her gaze. “No, stop acting like you’re fucking guilty! Stop looking like you’re regretting lying to me! Stop pretending for God sake, Lisa! I beg you.” I said and grips on her shoulders tighter. She released a soft whimper but looked back at me.

“I am not lying when I said I love you.” She whispered, making me frustratingly growl and leave her standing against the wall. I brushed my hand on my hair and looked at her. I paced around the room, pulling the roots of my hair.

"Jungkook.." She called softly.

"Fuck it." I cursed and pulled her nape to aggressively kiss her lips.

Fuck Viper.

Fuck Hennessey.

Fuck Continental. 


	49. The Glory of Continental

I am staring at Lisa beside me, her hair covering her chest as she continues playing with my hands. That ring I gave her that night by the sea is still there. There's nothing covering our naked bodies but the gray cover sheets of my bed. The room is dark but I can clearly see how beautiful she is with those lamps on the corners of the bedroom ceiling. I shifted my weight on my elbows to reach for her lips again. My hand cupped her cheek to pull her closer. She didn't took a moment to respond. The sound of our lips kissing and our heavy breaths are the only thing I wanted to hear for now. Not the lies, the pretentions and the betrayals. 

We don't need to say anything. I think it's even better to leave all things unspoken. Or else we'll end up hurting each other again. I wanted her so bad but it's hard to love her. Is there even a better way to love someone? A formula perhaps? A manual? Because if we are doing it right, it shouldn't hurt like this. 

I shifted my weight over her, my hand leading her head back to the pillows. My other hand touching her thigh as she gets her leg on my hip. My lips made their way to plant wet kisses on her jaw, down to her neck. I suck her skin, leaving my territory marks. She gasps, her nails digging on my hip as I move against her. I hummed when I felt her hand gripped on the hair on my nape. I looked up to her, only to realize her eyes is glistening with tears. She did not let me stare at her and pulled my face to kiss her lips again. My hand made their way to her hips, rubbing myself against her. She released a soft moan against my lips while her fingers rakes down my back, asking for more. 

I gripped on the headboard to lift myself from her. I kneeled before her, legs spread wide for me. I lead myself slowly inside her. She rolled her eyes back and then closing them firmly as she feels me slowly moving against her. Her eyebrows furrowed, parting her lips as I continued moving inside her. She lifted her hand to reach for me but I only took her hand to lead it to my lips for a kiss. 

"Hold me, please.." She whispered. I lowered myself over her, resting my elbow on her both sides. I kissed her parted lips, soft whimpers escaping from them every time I hardly thrust inside her. I can't even tell how many times I touched her. And every time we do, we restrain ourselves from saying what we both have in mind. The language we share is not made of words, or lies or truths, for that matter. Just me and her, tangled over the sheets of my bed speaks louder than our own voice. The sound of the creaking bed against the wooden floor, our sinful moans and pleasured heavy breaths is more than enough. Her smell against her pillow and those strands of hair I unpurposely pulled from her head scattered over my bed is like a tattoo left against a soft clear skin that is meant to stay forever. 

Before I could forget, I pointed a gun against her chest. If I hadn't pulled it away, I could've killed her tonight. She is full of lies, full of masks and I can't even tell what am I going to believe at this point. She told me she loves me but then she'll say this was just a good fuck. She'll beg me to touch her but then she'll tell me she never loved me. She'll ask for me to call her with her real name but none of the things she did are real. Everything she did, it's all for a fucking race. 

Endless blackmails, valuable leverages and unending greed to win races for a fucking crown on the head. That is what our relationship is made of. Was it even called love? I don't fucking know. I finally felt her get off the bed, getting her clothes scattered on the floor. I watched her silhouette in the dark as she starts to dress up. Pinning her hair messily on the top of her head. She looked at me and I just lifted myself from the bed, pulling her wrist to reach for her lips again. 

She kept it short before finally picking up her parka jacket on the floor. I even watch her sit on the edge of the bed to wear her boots. My eyes looking at her nape covered by some falling strands of her hair. I realized, I never liked staring Reese's nape. It has always been her. I remember catching myself staring her nape glistening with sweat while she fixes cars. I even loved the way she crunch her nose if she sniffed some dusts from the engine she is working on, the way those droplets of sweat fall from the tip of her chin, I mean -- everything about her. I love every single thing about her. 

"Jungkook.." She whispered my name, waking me up from the past memories I have been playing in my head. 

"No. Don't say anything, Lisa. Leave me clueless. I can live with that. The more I know something about Hennessey or Lisa or even fucking Continental, we'll end up ruining each other." I said, looking at her. 

She bites her lower lip and looks away. "Okay." She answered briefly. I reached for her hand again, pulling her for another kiss. I can feel her lips trembling as she releases soft sobs, tears freely rolling down her cheeks, wetting my cheeks too. She pressed her hand against my chest and moved a step back.

"Make sure to don't carry over your nitros. You don't need them much in the island and the mountains. Practice drifting is tight curves. Because if I drifted first, you won't have the chance to lead the race. Change your oils. I didn't change them when I fixed your cars. I only changed your Dodge Viper's. And listen to Lambo very carefully. He knows my tactics in racing." She said and moved a step back. "Good luck with the race." She said again, wearing her cap and wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Don't fucking die or I will kill you myself." 

And then she turned her back to leave. 

🐰

The next days made me, Jieun, Lucid and Lambo busy. Taehyung, Jimin and Namjoon even visited me to my cabin as I study the maps of the biggest race I will ever have in my entire life. Or probably, the last race I will have. If - I don't die. And like what Lisa told me, Lambo enumerated her ways and habits in racing. She even don't fucking care about crashing her car to anything. She won't stop driving and only stop if the car will about to explode. She knows how long she had to count in her head before she'll decide to jump off the car and leave it exploding somewhere. 

She is also obsessed in drifting. If there is one thing she's an expert at, it's drifting on the mountains. She used to perfect her drifting skills on the mountains of Thailand. She travels away from the city to make herself comfortable in any kind of road. It doesn't matter if it's highways, racing grounds or even rough roads. She won't mind driving to any of it. 

It is also important to have heavy duty engine parts. She fucking knows that, of course. She's a mechanic all her life and building her own engine board for every road is a must. Lambo and Lucid helped me with the customization for every car I will use for the rest of the race. Like as planned , I will switch cars for every map. Depending on the damage that I will encounter during the race. I witnessed the race between Lisa and Ash. And she fucking don't care how she drives, within or not the tracks as long as she gets to the finish line ahead of her opponent, it's what matters. 

Lambo even suggested me to prepare traps against her. I refused at first. I wouldn't want her to have traps. Nor carry weapons to make sure I will lead the race. I will win this because I am a racer. And I don't need fucking traps to slow down my opponent. I can win this with no traps. My decision is final. 

"Jungkook, you should take a rest." I heard Jieun's soft voice as I kept myself busy with the scattered service parts over my working table. "The race is going to be tomorrow." She said and puts the map navigator in front of me. I looked at it and saw Lisa's picture and mine. Labeled as Continental and Dodge Viper. I flutter my eyes as I look at her face on the screen. 

I miss her. _Like fuck._

I sighed and buries the heel of my palms against my eye. Then brushed my hands on my hair, resting my elbow over the table. "Did she sent pictures of Reese to Hoseok-hyung? He is begging her for a phone call. Did she said anything?" 

"Yeah." She answered and took her phone and then gave it to me. A picture of Reese in a hospital bed is flashed on her screen. She is sleeping, needed medical equipment are provided all around her. I somehow felt relieved seeing her like that. Not tied nor trapped in a cell or something. There is no way Lisa will let that happen. She loves her so much, no condition would stop her. "Lambo still doesn't know her exact location. She is not letting him know. She is not interested for any negotiations like what Hoseok-oppa wanted to do. This is the only thing that she would do. The race." 

I nodded. 

I stood up from my chair but I felt Jieun's hand caught my arm. I sighed and dropped my shoulders. "Small bean, not now." I whispered but she didn't listen and just pulled me for a hug. 

"I know you need it." She whispered. I kept my hands on my sides and firmly closed my eyes. Lisa's familiar perfume is filling my nostrils. She knows I needed it to calm me down. The anxiety is still here, my fear to race against Lisa and my fear to die, or if not me, her. 

I moved back from her, keeping my eyes low. "What I need is my medicines. Wearing her perfume is just making me want her more. Take it off. I don't want you wearing her perfume ever again." I said and turned my heels to leave her. 

"She asked me to stay." She said, making me stop. "If she can't make it, she asked me to stay with you. If I failed to stop Jaguar, at least let me do it for you." She said again. "JK.." She whispered and felt her wrap her arms around my waist, leaning herself against my back. "Let me in this time.." 

I lowered my head, looking down my shoes. "She's not going to die." I said and slowly takes off her arms from me and walked to my bedroom. I dropped myself over my bed and felt those fresh tears rolling down my temples, my eyes staring at the ceiling but looking at nothing. 

I closed my eyes and let the thoughts of Lisa once again filled my head. 

The night passed quickly. I am currently driving back to the city to meet my Dad who called for a meeting in my building. I didn't bother getting home to change into my typical suit and tie back in my home because even that place, it has memories of Lisa and I can't let my guard down on the day of our race. I get off my car and tossed my keys to the waiting valet in front of the building. I walked inside, receiving the same old greetings from everyone. Some are not used to my casual clothes. I am in a black shirt and black leather jacket. Ragged pants and combat boots. This is not Director Jeon Jungkook. 

This is Dodge Viper. 

When I arrived in my office, Dad is there waiting. "Son." He called and I gave him a small smile before giving him a quick hug. 

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "I have a race against Lisa today." 

He nodded. "I want you to know that Stallion is right behind you." He said, giving me a golden small gun in a leather case. 

"Dad, I don't need a weapon. It's Lisa. It's Lisa who I am going against with." I answered, not even touching that gun in his hand. 

"No, you're racing against Continental." Dad answered. "The Prince waited this for a very long time. He gave her the foretaste of glory of being the Continental. She chose you to be her successor. But from the very beginning, Hennessey and Dodge Viper was the successors he chose. Whoever wins the race today, the Legacy of Continental will be associated to the winner's identity. If you don't protect yourself from her just because you think she won't hesitate to kill you, think again, Son." Dad said again. 

I parted my lips as I stare at my father. He took my hand and puts the gun in my hand. "It wasn't only Reese was taken as a leverage for her to win this race. Even her father. All of that matters to her are held against her. And she won't hesitate to win this race even though it will cost your life. Besides, you are the reason why her father cannot race again." Dad said again. 

I frowned. "What?" 

Her father was a racer too? 

"You made him incapable of racing. I know what you did years ago, Son. You tried to take her back by threatening to kill his Dad." He said, making me clench my jaw and look away. "Like Hennessey, he was my best mechanic. And the King of Thailand had his eyes on the both of us too. He was my ultimate rival against this crown you are about to race for. The race that never happened between us will finally happen between our children. There is nothing in your lives are coincidence, Son. This is how powerful the glory of the Continental." He explained, making me dumbfounded. 

I flutter my eyes as I stare at the gun in my hand. I tried to sink that in my head. All these time, I could finally understand. It is not meant for me and her to build our own gang. Hennessey and Dodge Viper is fated to race against each other. I dropped my hands on my side. We are meant to be opponents, not comrades. 

"If she has her reason to win, what's yours?" Dad asked again, making me meet his eyes. "What's the reason for you to win this race, Son?" 

It took me a while to think about that. But the first person I thought is Lisa. The memories I had with her flashed in my head like a movie clip. From that very first day I saw her jumped off her muddy old truck, her bandana tied on her hair and that dragon patch engraved on her denim jacket. To the first time she kissed me to seal a deal, to the time she became my first cargo to race her out of Koshara, to the nights we spend drinking whiskey, stealing sloppy kisses and going crazy about each other. To the first day I knew she was Hennessey and the times we spent in Paris, spending the entire day like how a couple do, flash forward to the night we had a dinner in my pick up truck and the night I started to call her Lisa to the race she went against with Ash that I finished, to the proposal I did in front of the ocean when the moon looked like a spot light. 

She is the reason why I worked hard to bring Viper back. To win her in a race. But the jokes on us, I am racing against the price I was looking forward to win over. How am I supposed to win this? Why am I going to win this? Who will be the reason for me to race this to death? 

I looked at my Dad again. 

"I only want Lisa. Just her. No one else." 


	50. Continental VS Viper

I looked at my mother silently sitting on her cushion, eyes glued on her window. Her tea is already cold on the top of her table and she didn’t even bother looking at me when she heard me walk inside. Her house is a massive one. The ceilings are too high for my liking. She had those huge chandeliers that is definitely going to catch an eye outside if she opened those curtains. But she looks gloomy, of course. Reese went missing for 2 days now and she doesn’t have a clue where she would be. Plus, she never knew she married her doctor who has been saving her life from the start. 

“Is it cold?” I asked, sitting on the couch opposite to her. She turned her head to look at me but her expression didn’t even change. Like I expected. “Is it cold being this alone?” 

She did not answer and just sighed. 

“Look, Mom. I am the reflection who has the glory.” I said and pressed my back against my seat. “I am the one who is supposed to give you fortune even though I was never as smart as Reese.” 

She look away, her eyes is starting to tear up. 

“But you’ll never bother to recognize that because you didn’t even acknowledge my existence in the first place.” I said and released a breathy laugh. “Now look where you are now. Alone. In this fucking big mansion. Are you loving this life?” 

“Lisa.” 

“Don’t call me on my name. Only Dad has the right to call my name since he was the only one who loved me as his child.” I said, gritting my teeth. Then I stood up from the couch. “You never gave me an identity in this city, Mom. You never recognized me as your child.” I said, my voice trembling. “I can’t even tell if you’re worthy to be called Mom.” 

She shakes her head and covered her face with her trembling hands. 

“This is the punishment you are talking about all your life. Savor it. Because I won’t even let you see me and my sister ever again.” I said and finally leave. I run out of her house and get back to my car. I started my car and finally drove away. My eyes shifted on that ring on my hand, the ring that Jungkook gave me that night by the sea. The night when I almost gave everything up and just run away with him. Away from all of this. 

I released a silent sob as I feel the warm tears against my cheeks. Since when did everything feel so wrong like this? Why does it have to be me? Why does it have to be us? Why can’t I love him the way it’s supposed to be? I hit my steering wheel and accelerated my drive. 

My eyes caught the beautiful moon by the bridge. I slowed down and finally stopped to look at it. I get off the car and walked near the railings. I touched the cold metal rails and felt the hairs on my body stood up. I closed my eyes as I feel the air against my skin. 

“You’re not planning on jumping there, aren’t you?” I flinched when I heard a familiar voice beside me. I looked at the tall man leaning his right elbow on the rails, smiling at me. He has his old denim jacket and denim pants. Underneath that is his white shirt and his good looking face looks like exactly the old times. “This is my spot. You can’t take this.” He said and winked at me. 

“Jaguar..” I whispered. 

He smiled and looks at the moon. “The moon looks exactly like this too.” He said, making me bite my lower lip to stop it from trembling. “It was so beautiful that I wanted it to be the only one I remember before I jump off this bridge.” 

I look down my shoes and let my tears slowly drop on the pavement. 

“Is the racing already too much?” He asked, making me nod my head and looks back at him. He extended his arms and tapped his chest. “Come here. My chest looks very comfortable.” He said and I just made a step to bury my face against him. He whispered soft hushes and kisses my hair. His hand is rubbing my back too while I release my audible cries in the chilly night of the city of Seoul. 

“You don’t have to win this, Nessey. Having Viper as your opponent already made you the loser the race.” He said, his comforting hands continues to rub my back. “I know you love him and choosing between your sister and him is nothing but an end game.” 

I nodded again, still hiccupping against his chest. 

“Please don’t do what I did. You saved me multiple times. Let me do it the first time.” He said and holds me tighter. “You deserve a life out of this.” 

“If it happens that you lose the race, I will be in this bridge. Waiting. And let me love you the way you wanted here.” He said and kisses my hair again. “But for now, wake up. Face the race. At least you’re still alive.” 

I froze. My fingers let go of his jacket and looks at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“Wake up..” 

And when I opened my eyes, I am inside my car. My eyes fresh from tears. I heard someone knocking on my car window, it is a police officer. I rolled my window down and looks up to him, wiping my tears. 

“Yes, Officer?” I asked, looking up to him. 

“You were here for some time now. Are you okay, miss?” He asked, noticing my wet eyes. 

“Uhm.. yeah. I’m—I’m fine.” I answered. He asked for my license which I immediate gave and he looked at for a second before handing it back to me. He also asked me to blow this device to check if I was drunk or something but thank God, I didn’t drink. And eventually, he gave me a piece of paper. A phone number is listed there just in case I feel like committing suicide. He just smiles at me and finally drove away. 

Jaguar showing up in my dreams feels lighter. He saved me tonight. Yes, he did. I drove back to my safe house. It is where Reese has been taken. At least the Prince gave me the chance to see her before the race. He is becoming impatient and now he made a step for me to get into it. I wouldn’t want to create more mess than I already did. 

When I arrived inside Reese’s room, I saw Dad sitting on the cushion next to her bed. He turned to look at me. I just smiled, I don’t know if he remembers me though. And seeing him gave me the hint of him being the father who recognized my existence when my own mother refused to. 

“Lisa.” He called, making me flinch. I smiled and kneeled in front of him. He smiled and I can’t help not to tear up again. He gently caressed my hair with his hand. “You can win this.” 

“But I love him, Dad.” I whispered. 

“You have to choose no matter what, Limario.” He said, calling me in that familiar nickname he used to call me back then. And my heart feels like bursting as I look at him. “If you win this, you can run away.” 

I closed my eyes and leans my head on his lap. 

Crying my heart out. 

🌸 

I looked at myself on the mirror. I pulled the knuckle covers on my hands and touched the two rings hanging on the necklace I am wearing. One is the ring Jungkook gave me and the metal O-ring I gave him. I bite my lower lip as I remember his eyes that night. He is desperately looking that part of me I used to hide from these multiple masks I am wearing. 

And he’s right. Lisa’s worse. 

I sighed and took the necklace inside my shirt and putting on my leather jacket before walking out of my room. I saw Minnie standing by the living room with Ten. 

“Ready?” Ten asked and I smirked. 

“When did I’m not?” I answered, walking out of the penthouse. We walked to the garage to take a last look on the cars I will be using for the race. I hope Jungkook prepared for this. Because there is no way I am not going to win this. My Father and Reese is on the line. 

“Here’s your request.” I heard Minnie said, handing me a leather bag. My eyes shifted from the newly installed engine board to the small gold revolver in her hand. I met her eyes and nodded before taking it. I pulled the chamber and saw bullets. I sighed and just put it behind me. 

“Thanks.” I said and pushed the button of my key to get the car unlocked. “Let’s test the earpieces. I need you on the stop points in time.” 

“You got it, Pauper.” Ten answered and smiled at me. I nodded and finally get inside the car. I have a total of 6 cars as spares. The toughest would be the last map. I made them change the tires of my last car to make sure it would last for the entire 7 lapses I needed. Lambo should know this. Jungkook should’ve used the tires of his company because they are pretty bad ass. I studied every car part that his company offers and I used it as my advantage. 

The road map on the mountains are definitely mine. I practiced for years to drive to those tight curves. Even when it’s raining, I own that road. I have to get on the waiting ferry in time before it leaves. If one of us missed it, the race is over. We have 2 hours to get to the island, enough time to fix the damages or to get ready our spare cars for the next map. 

I gripped on my steering wheel as we approach the abandoned port where the race will start. My eyes caught his Dodge Viper car from afar and his familiar tall figure almost making my heart skip a beat. I kicked my break and get off my car. Jieun, Lucid and Lambo looked at me. Jimin and Taehyung are also waiting on the side.

Great, I feel like I am seeing new people of Horizon right now. 

And finally, I met Jungkook’s eyes. He is in that leather jacket that I always loved on him. There, there is my Dodge Viper and he’s really back. I made my way to walk to him and we never left each other’s gazes. Even though my long hair is messily flowing my back, my bandana is keeping it in place. I watch him flutter his eyes. I would be lying if I didn’t notice him looking for me underneath this mask I am currently wearing. 

“Continental.” He called softly. 

“Viper.” I called back. 

“Did you think about my request?” He asked casually. 

“Yes.” I answered and pulled a phone from my back pocket. “Reese is eager to talk to her husband too.” I said and hands him the phone. 

He looks at it and takes it from me. He purposely touched my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I can’t even tell how long we stayed staring at each other when I decided to take my hand off from him. I made a step back and shifted my eyes to my best friend Bambam. 

“So, it seems like you prepared the spare cars pretty nicely.” I said and he just look away. 

“I never had the chance to beat you in a race but I know how you drive like the back of my hand, Lalisa.” Bambam answered and crosses his arms against his chest. 

I smirked. “Good.” I answered and looks at Jungkook. “I hope you used a lot of your car parts. They’re pretty useful.” I said and puts my hands in my pockets. “Let’s start the race, shall we?” 

He did not answer and just remained staring at me. And I fucking hate it. He is pushing me to the edge and I can’t be vulnerable now. I looked away and just turned my back but I felt his hand on my arm. I looked up to him again. My heart beating faster than it was a second ago. 

“Don’t die.” He said. “That’s the deal. Because I won’t let you win.” 

I blinked several times and released a breathy smug. “If you’re expecting me to die, don’t. I won’t be if I killed you first.” 

I watched him gulped hard. “Let’s seal it with a kiss.” He said and gets his arm on my waist, his hand pulled my nape to collide our lips. And when I was expecting it to be quick one, it wasn’t. He moved his lips to lead me to a deeper kiss. I gripped on his arm, trying to push him away. But his arm is too strong to let me go. “Don’t deny me..” He whispered against my lips and kissed me again. And that’s when I gave up. I felt his lips moved slowly, giving me the chance to breathe and kiss him back. 

Fuck it. 

I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. He pulled me closer, making me tip my toes to meet his kisses. My hand cupped his cheek too as we share this deep passionate kiss. My chest feeling all warm and my stomach felt those familiar butterflies he used to give me before. I pulled back, finally breaking the kiss to catch my breath. Before he could let go, he gave me a deep quick kiss and we once again met gazes and right there. This is not Continental nor Hennessey nor Viper. 

He cupped my cheek and made a small smile. “I love you..” He whispered. “If you die, I would too.” He finally let me go, moving a step away. 

I flutter my eyes and brushed my lips with my hand. It felt like he left his territory on there and I was so into it. “Good luck with the race, Viper. Dying is not an option.” I said, making him lift his lips with that smirk. 

“Just winning.” He answered and finally get inside his car. I also turned my heels to walk back to my car. I met gazes with Ten and Minnie, even the rest of the team who are in those spare cars. We all nodded and they started their engine as we take positions on that starting line. 

I saw Jungkook gave me a glance as he steadies his hand on his steering wheel. I glanced at him too, looking pretty relaxed on his seat. I looked at Taehyung who stood in the middle of the road. He pointed Jungkook’s car and I heard his Dodge Viper roared, like how I remembered it. When Taehyung pointed my Camaro car, I also kicked on my accelerator to make it scream too. My eyes watched how he raised his hand in the air and finally dropped it as she screamed “Go!” 

I switched gears and kicked my pedal to finally drive away. Our tires definitely left marks on the pavement with the sound of the screeching around the whole place. I glanced at Jungkook and he is focused on the first curve of the map. I decreased my gear to get ready for a drift, reaching my handbrake at the same time. 

But I groaned when I felt him bumped against me, crashing me to the old rustic container. He met my eyes before increasing his speed to drift the curve. I smirked and shake my head as I watch him lead the race. I increased my gear this time and kicked my accelerator to follow him. 

Good. 

He’s not hesitating. 

This should be fun. 

I increased my gear again as we follow our tracks on the map navigator. We have to go through the highways of Seoul before getting to the mountains. I don’t care how many cars are getting along the way. I increased my gear and accelerated my drive. He switched lanes to avoid those huge buses and private cars too. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw my team following me. I also saw Bambam and Jieun driving behind him. We can’t drop out traps in here. Too many civilians. 

“Ten.” I called his name through our earpieces. 

“Override.” He said and I watched how my map suddenly changed directions, giving me another route. I kicked my accelerator again, pushing my horn to get rid of the cars in front of me. I made a U-turn, to get to the other route. I saw Jungkook watched me get off tracks. 

I increased my speed again. And turned to another uncrowded street. 

“Nessey.” I frowned when I heard Lucid’s voice in my earpiece. “Yeah, you’re right. I hacked your map. You’re going further. Sorry, but your team sucks.” 

I cursed. I swiped something on my map navigator and made a quick reset of it. While I’m waiting for the map to restart, I heard Lucid’s voice again. 

“Lambo told us it wasn’t you. And that you don’t have a choice to be the Continental.” He said, making me flinch. I still didn’t answer. “I am worried about you, Noona.” 

I bite my lower lip. 

“I hate seeing you like that. Too hideous. Too pretentious. So much lie. I want you back not for me, not for Viper. But for yourself.” 

I released a heavy sigh as I felt his sincerity with that. 

“I hope when this ends, you’ll still call me. Because I know you’ll run away again. And don’t worry. I will continue finding you even though I had to scan all databases from around the world.” 

I was about to say something when I heard glitching sounds on my ear piece. 

“Lisa!” 

“What the fuck?!” I screamed. “We got hacked, you assholes?!” I said as I drive back to the road I was in earlier. “Didn’t I tell you about Lucid?! Fucking hell, Trion!” 

“I gave you a new map. That’s a short cut. Sorry, I am working on blocking them now.” That was another voice. It was Soyeon, Minnie’s cargo. I hissed another curse and just followed the map they gave me. I increased more to finally get to the next avenue. The hacking pissed the hell of me. 

But at the back of my head, I felt relieved. Hearing Lucid’s voice. It makes me happy how his loyalty to Viper never quivered for years. I can’t help not to smirk and just continued driving. I turned to another street, finally getting to the main road of the map. I finally saw Jungkook’s car not too far ahead. 

I increased my gear again and accelerated my drive. I was about to change lanes but Jungkook blocked the road and changed lanes too. I turned to the other side but he turned to continue blocking me too. I smirked and increased another gear to crash his bumper. He lose control for a while, making me take the opportunity to get to the lane next to him. 

We met gazes the moment we drive next to each other. He didn’t hesitate to crash his car to me, making me smirk and look at him. He nodded and just provoked me to crash against him too. I didn’t let him crash to me again and I pushed my nitros to get ahead of him. 

_In 800 meters, you will reach the Changdeong Forest._

And that’s where I will lead from now on.


	51. Continental VS Viper (2)

“That woman.” I whispered and shake my head as I watch Lisa lead the race. “How come she catch up easily?” I asked through my earpiece.

“They know a lot of short cuts. Don’t worry about it. At least we let them know we can’t be messed with.” I heard Jieun’s voice. “Good job, Lucid.”

“Thanks, piece of cake. Her team just sucks. Or maybe I am just too good.” Lucid answered, making me smirk.

“What a bragger.” That was Lambo. “Viper, we are almost in the forest. Careful, Lisa always likes to crash in this road. She won’t hesitate to drop you off the cliff.”

“I’m sure she does.” I answered and increased my gear to catch up with Lisa’s speed.

_In 500 meters, turn left to the entrance of the Changdeong Forest._

I turned to the said curve as stated on the map. I increased my gear again. The rough road is a pain in the ass. It’s not my most favorite but I had to switch cars for a heavier engine.

“I’m on the spot. You should arrive in 12 minutes.” I heard Jieun said and I just took my time to drive to the spot where I had to change cars. Apparently, Lisa wasn’t in the mood for me tailing her. She suddenly hit her brakes, making me hit mine too in an instant. The rough road is too narrow for me to overtake her.

“What the fuck?” I mumbled and watched how she suddenly steadied in front of me while spinning her back wheels on full speed. Making the dusts and soil of the rough road cover my windshield. I felt her bumped against me before driving away. I pushed a button on my car to release water and wipe my windshield. And then, she’s gone.

“I told you. She’ll play dirty.” I heard Lambo said through my earpiece. I hissed a curse and just drive away to get to the spot where Jieun is waiting. When I arrived there, she is waiting with a map navigator in her hand.

“The map is all set up. You have to race down the hill in 18 minutes. The ferry will be waiting. You have to get there before it leaves.” She said and I nodded before giving her the key of my Dodge Viper car to switch to the BMW she brought for me. We were interrupted by a Red Ferrari that just arrived.

“Hi, Viper.” A lady with a long lavender hair greeted me. “I am a fan. When I heard the race against you and Continental, we were so excited.” She said and I just raised my eyebrows and smiled awkwardly.

“Uhm, t-thanks?”

Then in an instant, we heard a loud explosion. The car that Lisa is using is thrown by the cliff. Making me and Jieun flinch in fear.

“Was that her car?” I asked, looking at Jieun.

“Yeah, it is.” The lady with the lavender hair said and gets off the Red Ferrari car. “She likes disposing them after wrecking them completely. God, I love that car.” She said and pouted. “Oh, there she is.”

I turned my back to see Lisa walking out of the woods. We met gazes for seconds but she shifted her eyes to the lady with lavender hair.

“Byul, I was waiting for you at our spot. Why are you even here?” She asked and glared at her. “You people from Trion are really getting in my nerves.” She said as she continues to walk towards her spare car.

“I was just curious about Viper. He’s very good looking. How was he in bed, Lis?” She asked, making me frown and just took the map from Jieun to take a look on it.

“Fucking hell, Byul. Cut it out. I’m leaving.” Lisa answered and looked at me. I frowned when I noticed her forehead got a scratch.

“Lisa, your forehead is bleeding.” I was about to make a step when Jieun caught my arm. I looked at her and she shake her head. Lisa looked at my BMW and recognized it was Jimin’s.

“Hmm, good choice of car, Viper.” She said but I watched her get something behind her. A golden revolver is in her hand and she pulled the trigger to shot my front tire. Jieun squealed beside me because of the loud bang of her gun.

“What the fuck, Lisa?!” I exclaimed and heard how the tire hissed, completely busted.

She smirked and winked at me. “You have 11 minutes to reach the dock. If you miss it, the race is over.” She said and finally gets inside her car and drove away.

“What a fucking bitch.” Jieun said. “Lambo, I need your car. We don’t have time to change tires. Lisa busted our tire.”

“I'll be there.” He answered in our earpieces and in a matter of seconds, I saw him out of his Red Lamborghini. I immediately get in his car to drive away. I can’t even tell if it’s safe to be this fast in this kind of road but I don’t really care. I had to catch up. I can’t help not to smirk remembering how Lisa looked at me before shooting my tire.

She’s an absolute unpredictable racer. She can race like a clean slate but she can race as dirty as she can if she wants to. As much as I want to admire how great she was as a racer, I can’t right now. Because I had to make sure to beat her in this race.

When I drifted to another curve, I finally saw her car not too far away. My eyes caught the huge ferry waiting by the end of the hill and an island from a distance which is our next map. I increased my gear again, switched pedals and pulled my handbrake to tightly drift the curves of the hill.

I also noticed the dark clouds around the area, a heavy rain is about to hit the place. It would be harder for me to drive if the road is wet and muddy. I had to make it there, fast.

When I got closer to Lisa’s car, I also pulled my gun out and started shooting her wheels. There is no way I won’t bust hers too. She noticed the gunshots and increased her speed. The dusts around the road is making it harder for me to target her wheels. I hissed another curse and just dropped my gun on the passenger’s seat to drive faster. I bumped to her car, getting us more aggressive in the narrow road. She glanced at me and just looked straight ahead as she drifted her car again.

My attention drifted to the rain that is starting to fall. Thunders roaring too. I immediately turned on my windshield wiper to clear my view. My eyes refocused on Lisa’s car before me. I gritted my teeth when I bumped my car against hers again.

Next thing I knew, she drifted her car and forcefully bumped against me too. I lost control and lead me down the cliff. My eyes are filled with the huge plants around and numerous branches and vines, blinding my sight to where I am falling to. The car even rolled down the hill, making me hardly grunt against my seat. The airbag burst before me but it is not enough for me to be protected against the breaking glass of my car.

“Jungkook!” That was the last thing I heard before I bumped into something, bumping my head hard against my steering wheel. My ears are filled with the broken glass and hissing engine of the car. I felt a hot and sticky liquid flowing through my head and I grunted as I felt the excruciating pain in my entire body.

_No, I can’t die. I have to win this. I have to win Lisa. I need to win this race._

When I opened my eyes, the next thing I knew is I am looking at Lisa in my familiar home cooking something in the kitchen. I smiled and pulled her against my chest, my lips leaving her feathery kisses on her cheeks.

“Yah! Bunny! Stop kissing me, I’m busy.” Lisa said as she pushes me away. I just giggled and didn’t listen. I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued kissing her cheeks while she works on that pasta sauce she’s cooking.

She giggled and glared at me. “Your mother will be here in an hour. I can’t be empty handed.” She said and just continued stirring the sauce in the pan. I just hummed and nuzzled my nose against her neck to sniff her vanilla perfume. God, I always loved the way she smells.

“It’s looking good.” I said and puts my chin over her shoulder, my arms will secured around her waist.

“Can you give it a taste?” She asked and gets a small amount of sauce on the wooden spatula she is holding and I watch her blew it before leading it to my lips. I tasted the sauce and hummed.

“It’s good! You did great!” I complimented and looks at her.

“Yah. Don’t you dare mess with me. This will be served to your Mom.” She said and turns off the stove to turn to me. I smiled and just let her hands rest on my nape. I love the way she maintains her bangs, she’s uncomfortable showing her forehead to other people. Which I find it hilarious to be honest. She even protects her bangs like her life depended on it. Her long hair is neatly waved and she really looked beautiful today. She even wore a dress to meet Mom and Dad. I mean, when Mom knew about Lisa being Reese’s twin, she almost passed out.

It took us a lot of time to explain things why we had to hide to her. She eventually understood it and just tried to know Lisa more. And it’s always been a joy to see them talk in our living room. I didn’t know Lisa was a fan of books and Mom is too. They spent their time talking about the books they both read the entire day. Apparently, Mom is so into murder cases themed books. She shared that to Lisa and knowing her reckless soul, of course she would love that.

And I really find it a joy whenever she shifts her moods in a snap. One thing we knew, she’s already 11 weeks pregnant. Reese is ecstatic when she knew that. They reminisce their memories when they were younger that Lisa mentioned she’ll never get married. And that Reese will nag her to. She only promised her that she’s going to be a great godmother to her twin’s kids but she never thought she’ll have a child.

With me.

Maybe that explains why she was so needy for the past weeks. She even shows up in my office unannounced, it’s not like I don’t like it. I love it when she shows up in my office with her homemade cooking’s that Reese taught her. She wakes up in the middle of the night, asking me to buy her some olives that are on the top of pizzas. We bought 12 boxes of it at 2 in the morning only for her to eat only the olives that I personally picked in every pizza.

She also likes Taehyung’s company a lot. Which I find it so weird because she likes him visiting her every single day. I wouldn’t want to be jealous but she’s so demanding about him driving her around. If my child ended up looking like him and not me, I’d lose it. I love that hyung but I ain’t letting my child look like him. Come on! That is first my child! He or she should at least look like me, right?

I caressed her cheek with my hand and kissed her lips gently. “Aren’t you a little uncomfortable with this dress? You hated them.” I asked, looking at that little bump of her tummy. I smiled, my child is in there. Can you believe that? Please, let it look like me. My eyes is pretty. Like, really big and pretty.

“Nah, Reese would nag me about wearing them. She shopped those dresses herself. But – I mean, my tummy’s not that big yet. I can still wear jeans at 12 weeks.” She answered and smiled.

I smiled back. “I never thought you’ll be more beautiful than you already are. This bump made you the most beautiful. I can’t stop staring at you.” I said, making her crunch her nose.

“Stop, my morning sickness is making me like a grumpy grandma.” She said and giggled. I lifted her chin to kiss her again. I felt her smile against my lips as she kisses back. I pulled her closer, if that is even possible because of how close we already are. My arms wrapped around hers as I make myself busy with the way we are taking our time in the world with this kiss. I suddenly frowned when I smell something burning. I parted and looked at her.

“I smell something.” I said, making her frown her forehead too. “Are you baking something?”

She suddenly widened her eyes and run to the open the oven on the other side of the room. “Fuck, fuck, fuck..” She whispered and pulled the handle down to open the oven. A black smoke came out of it, making her cough. I walked to pull her away.

“Lisa, stay away! You’ll hurt yourself.” I said and pulls her away but she didn’t.

“That was my eighth attempt to bake a lasagna!” She exclaimed and touched her forehead. She suddenly screamed when the sprinklers of the kitchen turned on, wetting the entire kitchen. “Fucking hell.” She exclaimed, covering herself with her hands above her head. “I curled this hair for an hour. Why is everything fucking up?!” She frustratingly said and sighed.

I giggled and just pulled her waist to kiss her. I watch ourselves drenched from the sprinklers above us. “We can reserve a restaurant, let me take care of it.” I said, making her groan and covers her face with her hands. I pulled her hand away and tilted my head to smile at her. “Hey, at least we could pretend we’re kissing under the rain, can we?” I said and smiled before reaching for her lips.

I felt her smiled. “So much of being a romantic, Mr. Jeon Jungkook.”

“Exclusively only for you, Ms. Manoban.” I answered and pulled her nape to kiss her again.

_“Jungkook!”_

_“Jungkook, wake up!”_

Someone is calling my name. The water from the sprinklers are soaking me wet. And then I felt a hand lightly tapping my cheek.

“Baby, wake up, please.”

I groaned as I felt my heavy body being dragged away. I can feel the wet ground and crackling twigs around me. I managed to open my eyes and realized that it’s raining hard. And I am in a forest, surrounded my trees. I noticed that something is burning meters away from us. And no, that's not the oven.

Wait, where’s my Lisa? We’re going to have lunch with my Mom today. I mean, we aren’t eating her failed lasagna, right?

“Jungkook!” I heard Lisa’s voice again. I gasped when I felt a needle buried against my arm, sending jolts in my veins. I groaned and opened my eyes, only to see Lisa crying in front of me. I looked at the syringe on my arm and she pulled it off after injecting in me. Whatever it is, I felt my head suddenly went alert and alive. Waking me up from my beautiful reverie.

We aren’t soaking in my kitchen. That's when I knew, those wonderful happenings are just in my head. We are actually in the middle of a forest, in the middle of a fucking race and she cupped my cheek to look at me.

“Are you okay?” She asked, tearing the end of her shirt and tying it against my bleeding forehead. “The Modafinil will keep you alert until you finish the race.” I heard her said and tightened the cloth against my wound. She pulled me up, walking back to the road of the hill. I walked beside her, my hand touching my aching head. “You have to get to the ferry in 5 minutes, you heard me?” She said and looks at me.

I just nodded and groaned as I feel the effect of the medicine she injected in me. “Hey, Jungkook.” She called again as we sit on the side of the road, her car is parked not too far away from here. “You might feel the anxiety in a matter of minutes. But you have to fight it, you understand?” She said, wiping the blood from my face.

“Lisa..” I called and catch her wrist. She met my eyes while breathing heavily. “I will win this, I promise. And the only prize that I wanted is you.” She flutter her eyes. I know she’s crying even though the rain is hiding it. “I will make you mine. Like how I won you the first time.”

She didn’t answer and shifted her eyes behind me. “They’re here. Go get your car and drive. 5 minutes, Jeon Jungkook. 5 minutes.” She said and cupped my cheeks for a kiss. I gripped on her arm to keep her longer. But she moved away and finally run back to her car, driving away.

“Jungkook!” That was Jieun. I get up from the ground and shake my head. That medicine helped a lot. I met her halfway and she wanted to ask but I didn’t let her.

“We have 5 minutes.” I said and she just nodded as we finally get inside the car. I waited for her to sit on the shotgun before I increased the gear to continue the race. I drifted to the tight curves of the road.

“Lambo, Lucid and Jimin are already in the ferry. We have 4 more minutes.” Jieun said beside me. I didn’t answer and just focused on driving as fast as I can. I spotted Lisa from afar, she’s almost there. I increased my gear again, accelerating my drive.

Fuck it. I will get there.

“2 minutes.” Jieun said beside me, gripping on her seat.

I gripped on my steering wheel harder. I saw Lisa’s car finally made it to the ferry. Parking her car at the end of it alond with her team and mine. I cursed when I noticed that the ferry is slowly drifting the sea. I increased my gear to accelerate the drive. I turned my headlights on and off, signaling them to give us space. Because I am not letting this go. There is no way I won’t make it there.

I horned loudly.

People from there started to get there cars away. I kicked on my accelerator again, pressing our backs against our seats. The ferry is already meters away from the deck. Fuck, I got this.

I got this.

“30 seconds.”

I increased my gear again to accelerate my speed. Until the car flew across the air, that felt like time froze as I pray to God I make it there. I heard Jieun squealed beside me when the car finally drop on the open area of the ferry. I gripped on my handbrake to drift the car, the tires screeching and probably smoking too.

Lisa is standing by the end of the empty lot and I kicked my break to drift the car and stop right in front of her.

She didn’t flinch as she stands there even though the car is already inches away from her. We met gazes and that small smile she had on her lips made me understand that this race is not yet close to done.

And I'll go by that promise.  
I will win her. 


	52. Continental VS Viper (3)

I remained standing there as I look at Jungkook inside his car, covered in blood and almost dying. Because of me. In spite of the heavy rain, I can still feel the warm tears on my cheeks. I looked away to left. Although I can hear him calling out for my name but I didn’t bother looking at him again or else..

Or else..

I'll lose it.

_I will win this, I promise. And the only prize that I wanted is you.. I will make you mine. Like how I won you the first time.._

His voice echoed in my head. I bite my lower lip and just gulped the building sob in my throat. Focus on the race, Lisa. Focus on the race. Your sister’s life is in danger. You have to win this.

“Lisa.” I heard Ten called and catch my arm. “You gave him the Modafinil, didn’t you?”

I pulled my arm from his grasp. “And what if I did?”

“The race could’ve been over if you left him there.” He said, making me grit my teeth and push him against the wall.

“Are fucking crazy?!” I exclaimed. “If I left him there, he’ll die.” I said, gripping on his collar. The happenings in the mountains came back to me like a horrible nightmare. It was me. It was me who almost killed him. If I hadn’t came down to grab him out of that wrecked car, he could’ve died. Fuck, I could have killed him. And.. and.. I would kill myself too if that happens. He is the only one who’s keeping me sane. He is the only fuel that keeps Hennessey going.

Ten sighed and pulled my hands off him. “I see what’s going on.” He said and glares at me. “If you are going to lose this race because of your damn feelings for him, you should stop the race now.”

I did not answer and kicked the wall and cursed loudly. I paced in front of him and brushed my hair with my fingers.

“Look, Lisa. We are here to protect you. Without your Dad’s help, Trion won’t grow this big. That medicine is supposed to be yours. You know this race might get you killed.” Ten said, making me look up to stop the tears from falling.

“But if he dies – I – I—” I started to stutter and he just hush me and pulled me for a hug.

“Hey, you will be fine. Just don’t be too reckless, hmm? I will always be old big bro cousin who’ll protect you no matter what, Pranpriya.” He said and rubs my back. I just nodded and cleared my throat to stop myself from crying. “The Prince has his own eyes. You have to be careful. Don’t show any hesitations in the race. Give your all. Or everything you did to get this far will be in vain.”

I nodded again and moves back from him, wiping my tears.

“Get your burns treated. We have to change tires. The rain is unexpected.” He said and squeezed my shoulder. “You can win this, Pauper.” He said again before leaving me. I pressed my back against the wall before deciding to get in a room to change into my clean clothes. Minnie joined me in the room to help me with the treatment of my burns. Even the cut that I got from the crash earlier.

I flinched when my vision suddenly glitched before me, like a bright light is blinding me and I felt my head bursting in pain. I groaned and buried the heel of my palm against my eye socket.

“Are you okay?” Minnie asked.

I shake my head and blinked several times. “Yeah, I need some medicines for my head. Do you have some?” I asked and she nodded, opening that medical kit beside her. She handed me a tablet and I immediately gulped it down with a bottle of water.

“That wound that you had from the race against the leader of Koshara is a bad hit. Why do you keep overriding your airbag system? Do you want to die like seriously?” Minnie said and shakes her head.

“The program to override the map doesn’t support the airbag system. I need to remove it.” I answered shortly and just finished dressing my burns. “Fuck, these hurt like a bitch.”

“You aren’t supposed to save him, Lisa.” Minnie said, making me look at her. “I know it wasn’t an accident. You own the mountains. Somehow, you’re up to kill him. But you changed your mind in a second.”

I sighed and didn’t say anything. That was kinda true, I can’t deny that. When Minnie noticed that, she softly giggled.

“When we were planning about your return to Seoul, I remember you swore that you’ll never fall in love with him.” Minnie said while she puts more ointments on my arm. “Turns out you never stopped loving him from 10 years ago.”

“Minnie..” I warned.

“What?” She uttered and looked at me. “Are you hesitating now?” She asked and narrowed her eyes on me. “The Hennessey I knew never hesitated in a race.”

“This is different.” I reasoned out.

“Of course, he’s Dodge Viper.” She said and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and she just giggled again. “By the way, before I came here, he told me that he wanted to talk to you.”

“No, I don’t want to talk. We are here to race.” I answered and focused on wiping my burns with the ointment she gave me.

“Do you know why the Prince is so obsessed to witness this race?” Minnie asked me as she helps me cover my burns with the clean gauzes. “He is so amused on how you could handle this. You two are like the perfect avatars for this race and you are playing it so damn right.”

I bite my lower lip. “I know he was playing with us from the beginning, Minnie. And I am giving him the show he wants. Once this is over, I will be out of this for real.”

“Do you really think you can run away this time?” She asked, making me look at her. I did not answer to that. Maybe the only way to get out of this is death. “The Prince is very fond of you too, you know that. Your character amuses him so much. Even offered you a royal marriage. Damn, Hennessey. How can I be like you?” She said, making me roll my eyes.

“If you think this is fun, think again Minnie. It’s a pain in the ass. I almost killed Jungkook tonight while Reese is almost dying. I sometimes feel like I’m cursed or something.” I answered and sighed. “Anyway, I need to check the spare cars. Let’s get this done. I need to check my engines.”

“Right, of course.” She answered and nodded. Right after she treated my burns and open wound on my forehead, I immediately walked to the lower deck to check my spare cars. The last map is the toughest. The road is wet, I had to change tires immediately.

I am busy with the tire of the car I am currently working on when I suddenly heard Jungkook called for me. I paused in turning my wrench and looked at his reflection on the car in front of me.

“Lisa, can we talk?”

I did not move and just continued turning my wrench to fix the tire for our next map.

“No. I don’t want to talk, Jungkook.”

“Please? I’m—I’m having an attack r-right now..” He said softly, making me drop my wrench and turned to look at him. He is timidly standing there with his head down and his hands shaking on his sides. His forehead is already covered with clean gauges too but a patch of blood is visible on it. I pulled the gloves off my hands and immediately throw my arms over his shoulders. He desperately wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose against my neck. He is trying to hold his deep breath and then releasing it after a couple of seconds.

“Just like that..” I whispered, my hands rubbing his back and his hair. “You’re doing great. Keep breathing..” I said again and kisses his head. He tightened his arms around me, even making me tip my toes from the floor. “Just breathe, baby.. I’m right here.”

I felt his lips on my cheek and nodded to me. “I love you..” He whispered, his voice even shaking. “I love you.. so much, Lisa.”

I bite my lip and nodded. “I know, I know.. I love you too, Jungkook..” I answered and kisses his hair again. “Please stay alive for me, okay?” I said and moves back to look up to him. “I’m sorry, I – I lost control on my wheels and the rain didn’t help. It’s just –” He didn’t let me finish and kisses me instead. I arched my back to part our lips but he didn’t let go, his arms securely around my back and waist. His fingers even gripping me to keep me steady.

“Jungkook.. please..” I whispered against his lips, pressing my hand against his chest. “You’re making this harder for the both of us.”

“Can we just – run away from everything? I will—I will protect you, I promise. No one would dare to hurt you again. You don’t have to do things for the leverages they are holding against you. I will – I will keep you safe..” He said, cupping my cheeks and kissing me again.

“I can’t, Jungkook. I have to win this.” I answered and lowered my head to escape from him. “I am so tired of this. The racing, the chasing.. just everything about Hennessey. Or damn Continental. I am racing not just for Reese but also for my freedom. Maybe if I’m out of this, I can love you better. Race in, race out, remember?”

He did not say anything and just nodded. “If I win, I will take you mine. How would that sound?”

I flutter my eyes and just smiled. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

He smiled back and pulls me for a hug again. “Let’s end this race as soon as we can. And don’t hold back. I promise I won’t. You just got lucky I lost control on my wheel that’s why I fell on the cliff. I won’t let that happen again.”

“The mountain road is mine, didn’t I tell you that?” I said and slightly giggled. I rubbed his arms when I noticed he’s not shaking anymore.

He giggled back. “Fine. I’ll give that to you.” He answered and kissed my cheek before pulling me for another hug again.

We are gathered on the open lot of the ferry. Engines are started, getting ready to reach the dock for our next map. Through this, we will reach the track racing map for our 7 lapses. And it wasn’t just me and him who will join it. I have 3 from my team and he has Lucid, Jieun and Jimin. All of us will be racing as a group. It will be chaos, for sure. I am pretty sure Jieun is so excited to get me in a race track.

The ferry is slowly approaching the dock. But before it would even fully stop, Jungkook accelerated his drive and made his car jump in the air to reach the dock himself. I smirked and switched gears to go after him. My eyes looked at my rearview mirror and our team followed us too. I turned to the main road of the island, still following Jungkook’s lead.

“Lisa.” I heard Ten’s voice from my earpiece. “The Prince wants to talk to you.”

“What?” I uttered, frowning my forehead.

“My Lisa.” I heard his voice against my earpiece.

“My Prince.” I answered, paying my respect while I keep my speed steady behind Jungkook.

“You know I have eyes everywhere, don’t you?” I heard him said, making me grip my steering wheel. “I am not letting him win you. You’re mine, remember?”

“I am nobody’s possession, your Majesty.” I said, making him giggle on the line.

“Ah, the resistance. God, this is what I love about you, Lalisa. Oh, Lalisa.” He said, making me roll my eyes. “If you win, I will give you the freedom that you wanted. So, please. Win this for me.”

“I am not doing this for you, Your Majesty.” I answered again and switched my pedals to drift to the curve of the road. I took off my earpiece and throw it somewhere inside the car. I know the road in here anyway. I increased my gear again to catch up with Jungkook. We went to another curve and I smirked when he missed it. I love drifting tightly, that made me lead the race this time. I looked at his car from my rearview mirror and I saw him pull out a gun.

“Fuck.” I turned my wheels, changing lanes to make him miss it. I heard a couple of gun shots and I docked my head lower. I kicked on my pedal to increase my speed until I reached the small hill on the road. Leading my car to speed up in the air. I grunted when I dropped on the graveled pavement but increased my gear again.

I finally saw the huge stadium for the track racing road. And I caught Jungkook’s car on the corner of my eye. I glanced at him for a second but reverted to the road in front of me. I switched pedals again, increasing my speed.

Our cars jumped over the small hill, getting us inside the stadium. I can hear our tires screeching as we drifted to the main road. I cursed when I felt Jungkook’s car against my bumper. I am in so much speed and I almost lost control on my wheels. I grunted hard when I crashed against the barrier of the track.

I cursed when I felt a huge impact against my bumper. When I turned to see it, it’s Jieun. She smirked, making me hiss and reverse to bump against her too. One thing I knew, someone bumped against Jieun too, which is Minnie. She nodded to me, letting me know I had to catch up. I just nodded and increased my gear and finally accelerated my drive to go after Jungkook. Jimin is just behind him, blocking my lanes.

I noticed Ten behind me and I turned my back lights to let him know I need him to keep up. And he did. I glanced at him beside my car and he nodded. I gave him the space to take care of Jimin. A few more crashes happened in the road. I increased my speed to get over him.

I looked at the huge screen and realized we’re on the 3rd lap, I didn’t even notice. I finally get behind Jungkook who obviously noticed me. He increased his speed again, making me do the same.

**4th lap..**

My hands gripped on my steering wheel harder. I drifted again, making sure to keep it tight to lead the race. And I gladly did. I glanced at him on my rearview mirror. More cars are coming behind us.

**5th lap..**

I noticed that my map is suddenly turning red. Then the image of Minnie showed up there. I am not able to hear her because I remember taking off my earpiece. I looked around the seat next to me, the earpiece is right under the compartment. I extended my hand to reach it. But I have to drift again. I kicked on my break and reached for the handbrake to drift the approaching curve.

**6th lap..**

My eyes shifted to my earpiece again. I took off my seatbelt and extended my hand to reach it. My eyes still focused on the road in front of me. I cursed when I can’t feel that fucking earpiece in my hand. I shifted my eyes only to realize it was on the corner of the car. I finally caught the earpiece and get back to my seat.

But before I could contemplate what is happening, I lost myself from my lane and my too much speed is leading me to the barrier in the middle of the race track. I turned my steering wheel to avoid it but it’s too late. I gasped when I bumped against it, making my car jolted in the air and roll down the race track. I closed my eyes and released a hard grunt when I felt the roof of my car hit my head. Sounds of breaking glass are everywhere. I can hear some hisses from the engine.

Fuck, 1 minute Lalisa. You have to get off this wrecked car or it will blow off. You'll die, you heard that?

I tried to open my eyes but I felt an excruciating pain in my head. I lifted my hand to touch my abdomen. I had to get out of here. I had to. Crawl, Lisa. Crawl. I can smell the gasoline reeking from the car. This is not good. I grunted as I push myself out of the window, my vision too blurry that I almost can't tell how bad I crashed.

I can’t remember what happened then. All I hear are muffled noises against my ear. I felt someone dragged my body, the pain in my head and lower torso is making me groan.

“Lisa..” I heard Jungkook’s voice. “Lisa, baby.. look at me.” He called again, making me flutter my eyes open and see his gorgeous face in front of me. I can't totally see him with all the blurriness but I can recognize him. Of course, I do. I spent enough time staring at him sleeping. Pretending that he’s a photograph while he calmly breathes beside me.

His bunny smiles and the way he crunches his nose with his wiggling shoulders. I recognize all of them. His loud laugh while he claps his hands and the way he smells every morning with his suit and tie on his way to work. If I could be more greedy, I would go back to the times we both smell like whiskey in our own world in his cabin. Also spending my entire time staring at him sleeping with nothing but a piece of silk blanket covering ourselves. There near his fireplace, our lovemaking feels more burning than those woods that are turning to ashes. Those were the times when my 16-year old heart swore I was going to marry him someday.

“Lisa, can you hear me?” I heard his voice again. This time I can feel myself over something moving and the lights above me kept on turning off and on, that it fucking hurts my eyes. I firmly closed my eyes and gripped someone’s hand against mine. It was his hand. I know it’s his. I can tell it’s him.

“You’re okay, baby. You’re okay.” I heard him whispered again and felt his lips against my forehead.

“J-jungkook..” I managed to call his name.

But then he’s gone.

Where is he?

_Jungkook!_


	53. Flash Forward

**5 years later..**

“You may kiss the bride.”

We all raise from our seats and clap our hands as we witness Taehyung and Jennie’s wedding. It was a grand preparation. Jennie used to live here in Auckland and they decided to have the wedding here. It was a great city. I think this is the most beautiful country I ever had my eyes laid into. I remember how Taehyung also planned a trip for all 7 of us in here for a week. We drove a lot in our camper vans and SUVs.

The mountains, the calm river and the cool weather is just so wonderful. Taehyung took a little while to propose to Jennie. I remember helping him on their trip to Paris.

 _Paris_.

That city is engraved in my heart. And it still hurts even though it has been 5 years since I last saw the reason why my heart keeps beating. I can’t even tell how I survived for 5 years without her. My head is flooded with longing and loneliness. Taehyung is always there for me. He saw that emptiness in me and he did his best to keep me company. Not just him but all of my older hyungs. They always ask how I was doing especially if I drown myself with work. I had to work a lot because Dad officially gave me the entire shares of our company 2 years ago. At least, I have something in mind to keep me sane and occupied.

Taehyung even made me try new things other than cars and racing. Because where ever I go, whatever I do, it reminds me of her. My job reminds me of her. My home reminds of her. I ended up selling it because I won’t survive the loneliness if I keep living there. I gave up racing too. I stopped living as Dodge Viper. I don’t want to be him anymore. Because who the hell he is without his Hennessey anyway?

I gave up that part of me and I won’t go back anymore. He was main reason why I had to suffer all these years. I am trying to be a better person. To be Jeon Jungkook. But it’s harder than I thought because I lost my Lalisa Manoban and it still fucking hurts all these years.

Taehyung has always been a fan of classic old art masterpieces and music and he introduced these things to me. I didn’t even know I would grow fondness of Vinyl old recordings. He is right, music helps us heal.

And I think, I am.

It took me 2 years to get back on track. I was lost for a very long time. I travelled a lot, hoping my luck to somehow find her. Lucid tried to help, but we eventually stopped. I have been giving him so much burden in finding her. Because, he’s right. Maybe if I tried harder to make her stay, I could’ve made her stay.

It hurts me to the bones that she chose to run away from me. Again. I am not the Dodge Viper from our younger years. It’s just so unfair that she didn’t give me the chance to prove that I am capable to love her better than I did. Because I know I can love her better.

I smiled at my hyung as he wraps his arm around his gorgeous wife. I gave him a wink and pointed him with my hand when we met gazes. He looks so happy. I witnessed most of the weddings of my older hyungs. Jimin and Chaeyoung also got married last year. Yoongi has been in a relationship with Irene for quite some time now. They had a rough start because he was in love with Jennie for years and he and Taehyung even had a misunderstanding about it too. I was always the middle man in these love stories. I remember picking up Taehyung from a random bar because he drunk-called me at 2 in the morning. Thank God I learned some of those tracking devices from Lucid that’s why I was able to find him.

Namjoon has been in the rocks with his partner Wendy in their unit for years too. They started as the most rivaled prosecutors of Seoul District and they are both genius like fuck who ended up sleeping together. I can’t even imagine their fights as a couple if both of them are so into arguments like what happens in their hearings. Plus, they argue in English. I would literally look like a stupid potato in front of them.

Jin is too busy being a father to his daughter. She is now 5 and I love how she resembles her parents so much. What a gorgeous kid. She clearly got my sister’s smart mouth. And Jin is sometimes losing his mind handling the two women in his life that he most love in this world. I smiled as I watch Jin lifted his daughter Eunsoo in his arms because she’s already feeling sleepy.

Well, Hoseok is still a doctor. He spent his time travelling to different countries to offer his help as a military doctor. We share the same pain too because both of us lost the love of our lives who happened to have the same face. I haven’t seen him in a while and having him in this wedding feel relieving. We are the only ones who are still the bachelors and we actually don’t mind.

The dinner is delightful. And Jimin is there again setting me up to Chaeyoung’s friend. I dated a couple of women but none of them lasted. I ended up looking for something about Lisa in them and it always doesn’t end well. I heard Hoseok is seeing someone at this time. But he doesn’t look like he’s serious about it. The mark that Reese left him is too strong like how Lisa left her mark on me.

“Jungoo.” I heard Taehyung called as he puts his arm over my shoulders. We shared a gentle cling of our wine glasses and looks at the sunset on the horizon. “Aren’t you going to talk to Joy? Come on, she has been waiting for a conversation.” He said and we looked over to the table where Chaeyoung and Joy are sitting.

“Hyung, I am not interested to any emotional attachment right now. Remember how badly my relationship with Nancy ended? I wouldn’t want to get through it all over again.” I said and sips on my wine.

“Hmm, so it’s still her.” He said, looking at the sunset.

“It’s has always been her.” I whispered, looking down my unfinished wine.

“It’s been 5 years, Jungkookie. What if she’s married too?” He asked, looking at me.

I bite my lip. That thought never crossed my mind. But the more I think about it, it still hurts. I thought I am already numb about my loneliness towards Lisa but it’s not. I shrugged and just shakes my head. “I don’t know. Maybe if I saw how happy she already is, I would stop thinking that maybe, we still got a chance to be together.” I said and sighed. “I don’t even have the chance to make her happy, hyung. That’s what hurts the most. I could’ve made things better.”

He sighed and taps my shoulder. “Just promise me you’ll try. I can’t watch you grow old without having someone in your life. I know you want to be a father too. I can see the way you watch Jin-hyung takes care of his pretty Eunsoo.”

I smiled. “You noticed, huh? Aren’t you a little too observant of me, hyung? Your wife might seriously think we have a secret affair.”

He laughed and playfully hit my chest. “Whatever you say, Junggoo. Get some sex. Looks like you need it.” He teased, making me laugh. “By the way, I have a friend downtown who owns a Vinyl Record store. Would you like to pay a visit?”

“Yeah, that sounds fun. I could roam around tomorrow. I won’t be asking anyone to come with me. Everyone’s busy with their drinks, pretty sure they’ll have hangovers.” I answered and looks at my older hyungs.

“Alright. I’ll leave you here. I had to talk to my in-laws.” He said and ruffles my hair before walking away. I just nodded and gave him a light pat on his back. And I ended up being alone the entire night.

When I went back to my room, I get into my laptop to finish some reports for work. I only have 3 days to stay here in New Zealand because of some urgent paperworks. And I am glad Jieun is there with me throughout the years. She loved the job and I honestly trust her too much to lose her. When Lisa left, she fulfilled that promise. She stayed with me. Like how she stayed the first time.

“No, the meetings are moved by next week. The travel time from Auckland to Seoul takes 12 hours. I know you hated flying. Rest when you arrive then we’ll discuss about work.” Jieun said against my speakers.

I giggled. “Fine, Mom.” I teased, making her giggle back.

“How’s the wedding by the way? I bet Jimin’s setting you up with some random girls again.” She said.

“Aww. Small bean, come on. Didn’t I tell you I will marry you when I reached 35 if I am still single? Don’t worry, the pact that we made is still effective until then.” I teased. “I ain’t saying anything when I figured out you are dating Suho?”

I heard her snorted. “It was just a simple lunch, JK. Stop overreacting.” She answered, making me giggle. “And he said he likes me, I didn’t say otherwise.”

“Well, he better treat you right. I can’t just lose my secretary for years. Again, our pact is still effective, let me remind you of that.” I said and focused on typing on my laptop.

“It is, until you find Lisa.” She answered, making me look at my phone. She was on loudspeaker and from there, I suddenly pictured how she looks like right now. Probably trying to maintain that bitch face again to hide her pain from being the one who always waits for me. I heard her sighed. “1 more year, JK. If you failed to find her -- are you certain about marrying me?”

I released a heavy sigh too. Through these years, I have seen her unconditional love for me. She was there right from the start when I was ruined because of one person and she is still there when I was again destroyed by the same person. You can call me the most selfish man in the world but I can’t lose Jieun too. She was like my rock at my lowest times. And she didn’t mind even though she knows that Lisa is still the one that I want. I am giving myself a lifetime. If it happens that Lisa and I won’t see each other again, I might eventually learn to love her.

“I made a pact with you, Jieun. And if there is someone I want to be with despite of what happened to me, to us, I would choose you.” I finally said, reaching my phone and pressing it against my ear.

I heard her sighed. “If I fell in love with somebody else, don’t make me hesitate to leave.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay. Call me if you need something.” She said again. “I will—wait.”

I did not say anything. She didn’t too. We just stayed on our phones in silence for a while. But she hang up first. I finally dropped my phone on the bed and just pressed my back against the headboard.

1 more year.

I firmly closed my eyes. It’s not that I stopped looking for Lisa. I just came to the point that I had to settle down and wait. And let myself heal first. Because at the back of my head, I am scared to see her again. All our lives, we are only hurting each other. And what if we ended up hurting each other again if we meet – again. Both of our hearts and souls had gone through so much.

I honestly don’t know what would I feel if I see her again.

I jolted on bed when I heard my phone buzzed for my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over the bed, giving myself a good stretch. I dragged out of bed to have a warm shower. I am honestly excited to check and buy some new Vinyl records today. It has been my hobby to collect them and just listen to it while having a glass of whiskey in my office.

I had a quick bus ride to go to the address that Taehyung gave me last night. It is quite cold today even though the sun is up. I pulled my jacket tighter against my body as I walk to the silent street of the town. I took my phone to get a picture of those snowcapped mountains, it’s too beautiful to miss. I had to take a picture of it.

“Oops, sorry.” I suddenly heard a voice of someone who bumped into me. I looked down and saw a cute little boy who has these pair of big eyes looking up to me. He is in this red jacket underneath his black thick coat and red Converse shoes. His hair is covered in a red beanie but I can tell that his hair is longer and it peaks through the sides of his hat.

“Hi.” I greeted.

He smiled, his small dimples showing on his cheeks. “Hi. I’m sorry, I messed up with your pants.” He said and pointed the ice cream that he dropped on the rough pavement, my pants has stains of that chocolate mint ice cream. “I have some tissues though.” He said again and gets his hand in his pocket.

“No, no, it’s okay.” I said and kneeled before him. I can’t even converse properly because I am not that confident with my English. This kid sounded so cute, he even has the kiwi accent that I use to hear from everyone in this place. “Where’s your Mom?” I managed to ask while I help him wipe his hand with the handkerchief I got from my pocket.

“Jungshin-ah.” I suddenly heard a man called from the store right in front of us. “Oh, what happened?” He asked the little boy in Hangeul.

“Oh, you speak Korean?” I asked, switching to my mother tongue.

“I am Korean.” The little boy answered. “And you are too.” He said again and smiled. “I am fine, Lucas-hyung. I just bumped into him when I run out of the store. I lost my chocomint ice cream.”

“Sorry, I was paying in the cashier.” The guy told me and takes the hand of the little boy. I just smiled and shake my head.

“No, it’s okay.” I said and looks at the little boy. “Would you like me to buy you a new one?” He raised his eyebrows and looks at me, his big eyes are just to cute. He shifted his eyes to the man who is holding his hand.

“Hyungnim?” He called softly in his tiny voice.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s cold today. He might catch some cold.” The man answered and lifted him up from the pavement. “Oh, are you looking for my store?” He asked when he noticed the paper that I have been holding.

“Oh, the Classic Ol’ Vinyl? This is your store?” I asked, showing him the paper.

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. We can walk there together. It’s just a few blocks from here. How did you find it?”

“It’s from my friend. He got married yesterday so he can’t come with me today.” I answered and follows him as we walk on the street. He suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes on me.

“Are you perhaps talking about Kim Taehyung?”

“Yes!” I answered immediately and widely smiled. “He’s my friend.”

“Ah, so you’re Jeon Jungkook then.” He said and I nodded again. “Come on. I prepared the records that Taehyung told me to show you. You’ve got an exquisite taste, I may say.” He said and smiled.

“Thank you.” I answered and shifted my eyes to the little boy in his arms who is silently staring at me the whole time. He tilted his head and just continued staring at me. “Is he your little brother?” I can’t help not to ask.

“No. I am his baby sitter for today. His Mom needs to go somewhere and that I had to look out for him today.” He answered and looked at me. “You can call me Lucas, by the way. Taehyung and I knew each other in Paris.”

“Ah, really? That’s great to hear.” I said and smiled. Then I shifted my eyes to the little boy. “How about you, what’s your name?”

"Jungshin.” He answered politely. “I still want that chocolate mint ice cream though.” He said and pouted.

I giggled. “I promise to buy you one when I get back.” I said and reached for his cheek to lightly pinch it.

“But don’t give it to me if I’m with Mom. She hates chocolate mint ice cream.” He said and crunched his nose as he lays his head on the shoulder of Lucas.

“I don’t like it too, Jungshin-ah. It’s disgusting.” Lucas said, making us both giggle. I shake my head. Why do a lot of people hate chocolate mint ice cream? Jin, Namjoon, Jimin and Taehyung hates them.

Even Lisa.

I looked at the little boy again and smiled. “Are you on vacation? I don’t see a lot of people who speaks Korean here.” He asked, still staring at me.

“Yeah, I am on vacation. How about you?” I asked, Lucas adoringly staring at the child.

“I live here.” He answered softly. “Where do you live?” He asked, looking more curious.

“In Seoul.”

“Do a lot of kids like me speaks Hangeul there too?” He innocently asked.

“Yeah. All of us speak in Hangeul.”

Then the child shifted to Lucas. “Lucas-hyung, can we go to Seoul? I want to speak to a lot of people in Hangeul. I don’t have anyone here, just you and Mom. The kids here doesn’t like me speaking it.”

Lucas looked at me. “Sorry, this is just a small town. And not a lot of tourists come here. Nor even Koreans. So, he has a hard time making friends with some kids here.” He said and I just nodded.

“Jungshin-ssi, how about me? We can be friends too right?” I asked, suddenly making him jolt in Lucas’ arms.

“Really?”

I nodded.

“Do you like cars?”

I smiled.

“I don’t only like them. I make them.”   
  
  
  



	54. Far Far Away

“Fuck.” I silently cursed when I fell on the hard ground. The brown bag that I am carrying teared up and everything that I bought are scattered everywhere. Those kids in their bicycles didn’t even bother going back to help me pick them up. I released a frustrated sigh and bended my left knee to get my things. I dropped myself on the ground because of the pain on my right leg. I can still feel jolts of pain on my back and that caused me my right leg the need to be braced.

My eyes shifted on that tied braces from my ankle to my knee and mentally cursed again. Fucking handicapped. I can’t even buy groceries at peace. It’s been 5 years and I never walked like how a normal person should. I couldn’t even drive anymore. I can’t even do the thing that I loved my entire life.

“Miss, are you okay? Do you need help?” I suddenly heard a lady asked me from behind. She was the cashier who scanned the things that I bought earlier. She smiled and showed up a huge bag and started picking up the foods I dropped.

“I’m really sorry.” I apologized and pulled myself to stand up from the ground.

“I saw what happened. Those kids are always notorious. Be careful.” She said and gives me the bag with all the things I bought. She also helped me get up from the ground until I kept myself steady. “My name’s Yeri.” She said and extended her hand for a handshake.

I gladly accepted it. “I’m Lisa.”

“Are you Korean? I heard you speaking in Hangeul on your phone earlier. It’s nice seeing someone from Korea in here. This town is too small for tourists to be visited.” She said and smiled.

“My Dad is Thai and my Mom is Korean. So, I know the language. And I live by the farm. Just a half an hour bus ride. So, I usually go here every weekend.” I answered and looks at my bag. “I really appreciate your help. But I have to go.”

“Sure, maybe if you’re free we can have some coffee and have a little chat. I just moved here and still adjusting.” She said and I nodded.

“Of course. I used to pick groceries every week. We have a lot of chances to see each other.” I answered, making her smile wider.

“That’s good! It’s nice to meet you, Lisa. See you soon!” She said and gave me a short wave before walking back the grocery store. I just sighed and finally walk to the nearby bus stop. It took me longer to reach it, thank God the next bus is not yet in sight. I often miss the buses because it’s taking me so much time whenever I walk with this freaking brace on my leg.

I sighed when I sat on the bus waiting area. My eyes darted to the brace tied on my right leg. I used to see these pair of legs kicking and switching pedals on my cars. My hands gripping on my steering wheel like my life depended on it. I absentmindedly bite my lower lip when I recalled that last race I had.

I thought I was going to die.

Do you know how it feels like you’re about to die and then there’s this one person came into your head like—like you’re ready to give everything up because of those memory clips rewinding like a movie scene? It doesn’t feel painful for some reason. It feels – like freedom.

At that point – I thought death is my freedom. I don’t have to live as Hennessey or Continental anymore. Just Lisa. Just me. But even though I wanted to be just me, it felt so wrong to live when you lost your reflection. I lost the race.

And I lost my sister too.

I even wished death to end the pain lingering in my soul. Even Jungkook’s love can’t fix that. Every time I see him, it reminds me that I failed and I lost the race. It came to the point that I can’t even look at him anymore. I wish I could just rip my eyes out and let myself continue living in darkness.

They say that darkness is scary but I strongly disagree. Things are scarier in broad daylight. You get to see every single monster in every soul you meet. At least when you’re in the dark, you only fear the monster living inside you. Or if you’re lucky, you develop friendship with them.

It’s not right to stay with someone if they give you so much pain. And so—I left. I run away. I am always good at that anyway. I am always good at leaving people behind because I never wanted to be someone who is left crying in a bus stop, or an airport or by the train tracks. Fuck, I’d rather leave than to get left.

“Lisa!” I flinched when I heard someone called out for me. And then, there’s Lucas inside his car smiling at me. “Get in. Let me drive you home!” He shouted and nodded at me.

I smiled and picks up my bag from the ground. I grabbed the railing of the shed to get up from my seat. And released soft grunts to walk to his car. I am glad he didn’t help me walk through because he knows I hate it when people around me treat me like I can’t take care of myself. It’s not that I don’t need help but if I can, I prefer doing it alone. I only lost my leg, not my entire limb. I may get frustrated at times but I still do my best to do things on my own.

He opened the door for me and let me get inside. He took my grocery bag and puts them at the backseat. I pulled my seatbelt on and watched him jog to the driver’s seat.

“How’s the therapy?” He asked as he buckles his seatbelt and drives away.

“Painful.” I answered honestly and touched my braced leg. “I am not making any progress, Luke. I feel like I’m just wasting my time with all these damn therapies.”

“Hey, Lisa. Improvements doesn’t run overnight. You just started 3 months ago. I remember years ago, you have braces until your hipbone. Now, you only have on your knee. You can even get groceries for yourself. You are making a progress.” He said and glances at me. He smiled and reached for my hand, giving me a comforting squeeze. “And I told you to wait for me in the grocery store, you stubborn woman.” He said and playfully glared at me.

I giggled. “Well, I got bored. I want to go home so bad. Leaving Akaroa for days feels torture. I need to see the mountains. And the horses misses me for sure.” I answered and looks at him.

He giggled too. “I guess you miss your Dark Stallion, huh?” He said, making me lose the smile upon hearing that.

_Dark Stallion._

I was once called Dark Stallion too. The darkest times of my life but definitely the happiest too if I could remember it right. I saw and felt something beautiful despite the chaotic things I bring.

“What name did you gave him again?” He asked, glancing at me again.

“Jaguar.” I answered briefly. “He’s a wild horse. If I hadn’t seen him in the woods, he could’ve died. Wild horses are always a pain in the ass. I need more time to tame him.” I said and shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure Uncle Barry is having headaches again.” He answered, making me giggle. Uncle Barry is the owner of the Brooke Haven ranch. He has a huge vineyard and I work there for him. When I just moved in New Zealand, I used to served him in a local restaurant. He was a regular customer and I am assigned to serve his table every morning. One day I noticed him scratching his head while looking at his engine parked in front of the restaurant.

The natural mechanic inside me cannot resist to help. He is even surprised that a woman knows so much about cars. I mean, why not? Women can drive and we can fix our own cars too. We should normalize that. When I knew that he needs people for his ranch, I volunteered to help him. He reminds me of Dad. Even though I lost him too, at least he remembered me. He remembered how he loved the other reflection of her daughter as she is.

Uncle Barry has twin daughters too, namely: Charlotte and Charmaine. Charlotte is the softer twin while Charmaine is the wild one. Like me and Reese. Charlotte is also a painter and she paints a lot just by looking at the beautiful snowcapped mountains of this town. She reminds me of Reese so much. I can’t help not to love her too. Meanwhile, Charmaine as the wild one, like me – who loved horseback riding. We always ended up bickering because I am the one who takes care of their family’s horses. I mean – I realized how I was a pain in the ass when I was younger. I see so much of myself in her.

Is it fate?

Seeing a different version of me and Reese in this place? I don’t know. But somehow – it brings so much joy in my heart. This new environment I settled in still keeps me to who I was back in Seoul and Bangkok. This country life is my greatest escape. Away from everything that could remind me of Horizon, Hennessey and Dodge Viper.

Or even – _Jeon Jungkook._

Uncle Barry treats me like his daughter too. And I am so grateful of that trust. He even built me my own cabin meters away from the barn for me to get a closer look of his horses. Lucas is his nephew and we knew each other when he visited the ranch one summer. And okay – Lucas is special to me. He’s a musician and who the hell wouldn’t swoon to someone who can sing while playing his guitar in a starry night outside my cabin?

But – I always end up thinking one person every single time. And I feel like I can never escape from that feeling even though I run away. Because I have something that would keep us connected forever. At the end of the finish line, Hennessey and Viper has a connection that I can never get rid of. We are our own kind of fuel and that is the only way for us to function. The only way to keep our engines going.

When we finally reached the ranch, Lucas had to go back to the city because he is expecting a new customer that his friend had. He has been visiting for the last 3 days and he surely is a collector too. He spends his entire day listening to his vinyl records like a critic.

I walked to my cabin and smiled when that familiar face of the man that I most love welcomed me in his arms. It took me two days to complete my therapy in the city and I had to leave him here. He’s 5 and I am glad he understands things that other kids may don’t. He is a very smart child and I think he got that brain of my sister. I sometimes get caught up with his arguments whenever he explains himself. Are 5 year-olds supposed to be this smart? Now I regret not studying very well when I was younger.

“Mom!” He shouted and jumped over to me. I giggled and kisses his cheek as I settle him in my arms. “I miss you so much. I was a good boy. I promise.”

I giggled. “Really? Nana should be able to tell me that.” I said and looks at Nana, the old handmaid who used to serve Uncle Barry’s family for years too. She had grown her love to my son when the twins already became teenagers. She never had the chance to have her own family because she dedicated her whole life to take care of them. And we are so lucky that the care she has been giving them for years is now being received by this little man who put my life together. The only anchor that keeps me still in the middle of the sea.

“He is a good boy. He just missed eating his string beans last night.” Nana answered and giggled. She took the bag of groceries from me and puts them aside.

“I hate them! Mom, they aren’t the best tasting veggies in the world. Give me potatoes instead. I can eat them all year round and I won’t complain, I promise.” He said and nuzzled his head on my shoulder.

“Never mind, pumpkin. Where’s my shower kisses?” I said and he smiled before leaving soft kisses all over my face. I managed to walk to the couch near me to cuddle in front of the fireplace.

“Is your leg still hurting, Mom?” He asked, pouting in front of me. “I remember you crying the other night. Does it hurt?”

I smiled and touched his cheek. “I am fine, pumpkin. Mom met her doctor today. And he gave me these medicines to remove the pain. So, I can lift you up like this.” I answered and gets up the couch to toss him in the air. He laughed and wraps his arms around my neck right after I caught him.

“Mom, stop. Just sit. You don’t have to toss me again like that. I am a man now.” He said, making me raise my eyebrows and sits on the couch again. He even tucked my hair behind my ear and kisses my cheek.

“Really? Are you?”

“Yeah. And I promise when I get taller and stronger, I will lift you up myself and bring you to the most beautiful places.” He said and kisses me again. “I love you, Mom.”

“Aww.” I mumbled and hugs him tighter. “Aren’t you a little clingy tonight? Don’t worry. I got something for you.”

He widened his eyes and his smile too. “Really?”

I nodded and reached for my duffle bag to get that gift I prepared for him. He widened his eyes when he saw that Red Lamborghini toy car he has been dreaming to have. “Mom!!” He exclaimed and jumped over me. Showering me with kisses again. “Thank you! I love it!” He said and kissed me again. “I thought you didn’t like me talking about cars?”

“Well – Nana told me you secretly watch car racing video games when I was away.” I answered and sighed, fixing his long hair.

He lowered his gaze. “You said you hated cars.”

“It was the reason why Mom can’t walk properly, pumpkin. It was the reason why I almost lost you.” I answered, making him slowly nod.

“But you didn’t. You said I was so strong and a miracle.” He said and smiles, even tilting his head. “I promise to drive for you too when I’m older. And you don’t have to worry anymore.”

I smiled and kisses his forehead. I guess my love for cars and racing is too strong that he even inherited that natural love for them. I can’t be selfish. As much as I wanted to protect him away from it, he still ended up loving that part of me in his own little ways.

A part that I can never run away from no matter how many times I tried. After having our dinner, I prepared my lovely pumpkin to bed. Nuzzling over my chest while he sucks his thumb. I pulled it off so many times but he always ended up sucking them when he sleeps. His cute dimple shows up whenever he does. And he has this habit of tangling his fingers on my hair to put himself to sleep.

I stared at him. Pulling the blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm. I also pulled the heater closer, to make sure he won’t be cold the entire night. I kissed his forehead before getting myself in a deep slumber too.

The next morning, I woke up my little pumpkin to get ready for school. Uncle Barry usually drives him to school every morning and he doesn’t mind at all. He treats my little pumpkin like his grandchild too. When we reached the school, we walked him inside. His teacher welcomed me and I gave him a kiss on his cheek before he runs inside the hallway with his friends.

“Hi, Ms. Manoban.” She greeted and I smiled at her, accepting her handshake. “I have been waiting for you.”

“Sorry, I was out in the city for my therapies for the last 2 days. Is there anything that I had to know about my son?” I asked, looking at her.

“Your son is very smart, Ms. Manoban. Too smart even, for his age.” She said, making me smile and nodded.

“Well, I know that actually. He always come up with a lot of excuses to skip eating vegetables.” I said, making Uncle Barry giggle beside me.

“What I mean is, he can solve mathematical problems that are meant to be for College students. He is gifted, Ms. Manoban.” She answered, making me clench my jaw and look away.

Now, they finally noticed.

“Look, Ms. Myer. I want my son to experience being a normal kid. If you wanted him to get some college level degree curriculums, I’ll have to get him to a different school then.” I answered, making her sigh. Call me selfish but I ain’t doing that. I know how hard it is because I did that for Reese. She was a fucking genius back then and I had to fill up for her. Attending interviews for her accelerations, answering them while she speaks on that earpiece mounted in my ear. And I had to play like a puppet to make her pass the interview. I attended schools with some older kids and I hate how they treated me like a weird kid. Reese had to teach me how to solve things too and it’s eating up my childhood.

I don’t want my kid to experience that. He felt out of place of being an Asian in this neighborhood and I don’t want him to be more uncomfortable because he is smarter than everyone else.

“I hope you think about it, Ms. Manoban. He has a very bright future ahead of him.” She said and handed me a piece of paper that has a name of a renowned school in Auckland before finally getting inside.

“Hey, Lisa.” I heard Uncle Barry called and taps my shoulder as we walk to his truck. “This is a great opportunity for your son. I hope you consider.”

“Uncle Barry, I can’t let him lose his childhood. I want him to be normal.” I answered and looks at him.

“You know he’s never normal, child. He even solves mathematical problems for Charlotte and Charmaine. Not only that, he even memorized a lot of constellations in just one night.” He said, making me remember that he is very fond of stargazing on his roof deck and my little pumpkin loves going with him.

“But Uncle – you don’t understand.”

“I know how parents think, Lisa. And I know you only want the best for your child too. Just give yourself a week. Stay in Auckland until your next therapy. Lucas has a spare room for the both of you. Give your child a choice too. If he likes it, maybe you’ll consider him to do it.” He said and taps my cheek. “Your child is too smart for a country life.” He said again and finally gets on the driver’s seat to drive us back home.

I shrug off the thoughts of what happened this morning. I made myself busy with the horses in the barn. Even went to the vineyard to help with the harvest. It was a long day for me but it’s enough to get my thoughts occupied. Until I got home, Nana is already preparing the dinner when I got out from a warm shower.

I was also preparing my little man’s PJs when I noticed an unfamiliar handkerchief on the top of the shelf of his dresser. I took it and my heart suddenly stopped when I saw a familiar name embroided on the corner of it. I walked out of the bedroom to ask Nana about it.

“Nana, where did this handkerchief came from?” I asked, showing her the hanky in my hand.

“Oh, I saw it inside the pocket of your son's coat. It has stains of chocolate mint ice cream in them if I could remember.” She answered, making me frown my forehead. “Do you know who owns it?”

I gripped the handkerchief in my hand. “I think I do.” I answered and looked at the embroided name on it.

And it says..

 _ **Jungkook**_. 


	55. Hidden Chapter: Jungkook

It’s been days since that race. I was even confused when Lisa changed lanes and next thing I knew, her car crashed against the barrier of the track. I immediately run out of my car to get her out of it. Her head is bleeding like crazy. I can’t even tell if she’s breathing on that helicopter ride back to Seoul. And I knew that the medicine she gave me is supposed to be hers. For that matter, she knew this might happen. That one of us may actually die in that race. But she chose to gave me that one single shot to keep me conscious. Maybe if she had those injected in her, she wouldn’t have to stay asleep for almost a week.

Is this what they felt when I was on this situation? Afraid that I might not wake up anymore? Jesus Christ, please. Let Lisa live. If I have to keep away from her just to keep her safe, I would take it. I’d rather stay away if she lives. Please, I am begging from someone up there. If you truly exists, I am begging you. Let my Lisa live. I’ll trade my second life if that’s what is needed.

My hands are shaking again. I am sitting on the couch next to her bed and all the hissing and beeping of these machines around her are too overwhelming.

“Junggoo.” I heard Jin called. “Go home. I promise to call when she wakes up.”

“I—I can’t. She was calling for me before she passed out. I have to be here when she wakes up.” I said, my legs even shaking as I sit.

“Can you at least eat something and drink your medicines. You’re fucking shaking in front of me.” He said and sighed. “Don’t make me sedate you. I will do it.”

I sighed and rested my elbows against my legs. “Hyung.. please let me stay for one more hour.”

We suddenly heard the door opened. And when we turned our backs, Reese’s wonderful self is standing there. She looks at me and then to Jin.

“I will convince him, Dr. Kim.” She said softly. “I brought some sandwiches.”

Jin sighed and just nodded. “Jungkook, drink your medicines. Don’t make me repeat myself.” He reminded me and I just nodded as I look at my medicines on the table next to Lisa’s bed. Reese’s walks inside, smiling at me before putting that basket on the table.

“Kookie.” She called softly and gets my medicine and a glass of water before sitting next to me. I sighed and just took it, gulping the small tablet down my throat. “I brought you some clothes too. You can take a warm shower before eating, hmm?” She said and smiles again. I looked at her and I almost teared up because I can see Lisa’s face on her but she wasn’t her. “Hey.” She calls softly and rubs my arm. “Hobi told me her heart is beating strong. She’ll wake up.”

I sighed and bite my lower lip as I steady my breathing. “I’m just – scared, Reese.”

“I am too.” She said softly and looks at her twin sister. “I’m terrified. This is the longest time she slept in a hospital bed. And it hurts me because the race is also all about saving me.” She said and looks at me. “I’m really sorry. If it wasn’t because of me, she wouldn’t have to agree to the race. She has sacrificed too much for me and our Dad.”

I shake my head. “No, she needed that too. She needed the race to get away from it.” I answered. “It – It was my fault. If I hadn’t recruited her in my gang, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe – if I didn’t race her out of Koshara, it didn’t turn out like this. Maybe—she’s fine without me. At all.”

“Kookie, she loves you.” Reese said, making me met her eyes. Soft as ever. She looks so peaceful, everything about her is peace. Her soft voice and her calmness is just so soothing. Even though she lost most of her hair and keep them hidden under that silk cloth, she never lost that beauty. That beauty that I once loved too. With her sister in my head.

“I can clearly remember how she smiles whenever we talk about Dodge Viper when we were younger.” She said and looks at her sleeping sister again. “She glows, her smile looks different. She looks more beautiful whenever she thinks about you.”

I flutter my eyes and lowers my gaze.

“If she didn’t know you, she wouldn’t have an identity. An identity she built herself. I was so against about it at first. But every time she goes home and climbs back our bedroom window, she has this satisfaction written across her face about being Hennessey. She loved being her as long as I can remember. Things might have happened out of our expectations but I’m pretty sure she never regretted being your Hennessey.” She said again.

“I took so much from her, too much that even her identity is unknown in this place. She was like my other foot. All of those pictures in school, test or exams she need to take with my name in it, even that interview for my acceleration, it was her who filled up my empty seat. And the only seat that made her who she is -- is that seat behind the wheels. And you being a big part of it.”

“It may look like everything is all wrong but it’s not.” She continued and touches my hand. “She’ll wake up. I believe in her. If there is someone who should live between us, it’s her.”

I bite my lower lip with that.

“Come on, Kookie. Have a little faith in her. She’s strong and reckless and a total pain in the ass.” She said, nudging on my shoulder making me giggle.

“Thanks Reese. Really.” I said and she shakes her head.

“Go and take a bath. You smell like an old man, Jeon Jungkook.” She teased, making me giggle. “I’ll leave the food and make sure to eat them, okay?”

I nodded and finally get up from the couch, giving Lisa one last glance before getting that bag that Reese brought and left. I released a deep sigh and just walked to the other room where I can finally change. Even inside the shower, my thoughts are filled with Lisa. I remember having that beautiful dream when it was me who crashed in that forest.

It was so beautiful and painful at the same time. I just want her, nothing else. Is it too greedy to ask that much?

When I finished dressing up, I saw Lambo waiting outside Lisa’s room. If there is someone who feels the same way I do, it’s him. He was with Lisa all her life and it must’ve kept him up all night too knowing that his best friend’s life is still in danger at this point.

“Hey.” I called softly and sits next to him.

“How is she?”

“Still sleeping.” I answered and pressed my back against my seat and my head against the wall.

He also pressed his head against the wall. We both kept quiet and stared at the blank wall in front of us. “If she wakes up, don’t let her run away.” He suddenly said after a moment of silence. “You’re the only one can stop her.”

I looked at him.

“I know her. Damn, I know her like the back of my hand. If she gets the chance, she’ll run away. She’ll always end up blaming herself about everything.” He said, his eyes tearing up. “If she only chose to love me instead of you, none of this would have happened.” I reverted my eyes back to the wall in front of us.

“We were happy in Bangkok, at least that’s what I think. Her father loves me like his son. I could’ve been the best son-in-law, you know?” He continued and smirked. “But jokes on me, she only wanted you.”

I still remained silent.

“I promise in another life, I won’t let her meet you. I won’t be a best friend anymore. I will make sure to make her mine.” He said and sighed heavily. The pain in his voice almost felt like the pain I have inside my chest too. “I promise that I will keep her safe and happy. It’s what you have been failing to do, Viper. And I just fucking hate you because of that.”

I watched him stood up from there and silently walk away. I heavily sighed and walks inside of Lisa’s room. She’s still there. Sleeping. Maybe if I kiss her, she’ll wake up? I mentally hit my head. What a stupid idea. This isn’t like a fucking fairytale, Jungkook.

I pulled the cushion next to her bed and lay my head on her side. My fingers tracing some invisible shapes on her hand. One thing I knew, my tears slowly flow on the bridge of my nose and I kisses her hand repeatedly. The faint beeping of the machines around her is louder than my sobs buried on her bed.

Another week passed. Lisa is still not waking up. And I haven’t even moved since then. Jieun brings me food and clothes like how Reese did before. Jin and the rest are becoming more worried of me too. But they shouldn’t. They are supposed to be worried of Lisa. What if she don’t wake up anymore?

Did she really decided to leave me here? I promised to make her mine didn’t I? Don’t be unfair, Lisa. Don’t escape from me. Come back to me.

I flinched when I suddenly felt her fingers moving. Or maybe it’s just in my head again. She usually tangles her fingers on my hair when I sleep. Sniff my hair too because she likes the smell of my shampoo. This is just one of my dreams, ain’t it?

I slowly flutter my eyes only to realize I am laying on a hospital bed. I frowned and looked around. Jieun is sleeping, her head next to my hand. She is uncomfortably sitting on that cushion. I reached for her hair and she immediately woke up, rubbing her eyes as she looks at me.

“Jungkook-ah.” She called softly. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” I asked, lifting myself from the bed but she stood up and pushed me against my chest to keep me still.

“Rest for more.” She said and just puts more pillows on my back. “Y- you passed out last night.” She said and sighed. “Your sugar level dropped because you aren’t even eating and sleeping.” She scratched her forehead. “Are you trying to kill yourself, Jeon Jungkook? Or do you want me to kill you myself?!”

I lower my gaze. “I—I was just –”

“No, don’t make fucking excuses.” She interrupted. “I know you’re miserable. Because of Lisa. But you aren’t supposed to be like this. Do you think she’ll like to see you like this? What if she never wake up? Are you going to be like this forever?!”

“She’s going to wake up.” I said, clenching my jaw. “She should. She lost the race. She isn’t supposed to stay like that. She had to pay the price of losing from me.”

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jieun exclaimed and stood up from her chair, running her fingers on her short hair. She looked tired, I noticed her eye bags under her eyes and she’s in this huge hoodie purple jacket that she usually wears on casual days. She paced in front of my bed and I looked at her when I heard her soft sniffs. Her eyes are now filled with tears. “You’re being stupid, just saying.” She said and cleared her throat.

“You don’t understand.”

“I do! I understand everything, Jungkook. Okay? I understand because I am fucking in love with you, you hear that?!” She exclaimed, looking at me. I watched how her tear slowly roll down her cheek as she stares at me. She blinked those tears away and turned her back on me. “I hate it. I hate to watch you being like this again.” She said and sits on the edge of the bed. “She’s lucky she never got to see this. It was me who gets to witness your misery. How she sucked out that life out of you. How your whole life just stops because hers is now uncertain.”

I gripped on my blanket hearing that.

“You’re only supposed to love her as a person. And not love her like she’s your whole world.” She whispered.

And in that moment, I realized how destroyed I am without Lisa.

🐰

  
Jieun refused to get me dismissed from confinement. So, I stayed one more night. She doesn’t even let me use my phone to somehow call Jin or Hobi to ask about Lisa. Although she told me that she’s still asleep. Still no progress. She only will give me my phone if I recovered. And I think that’s a fine deal. She only wanted me to be okay anyway.

She cares too much and I am honestly grateful about that. I am watching her peel that apple while I continue munching the bite-sized pieces she placed in a small bowl in front of me.

“Can I see her now?” I asked, making her pause from peeling the apple and look at me. “I can go home today, aren’t I?”

“Someone wants to see you first.” She said and sighed. “The Prince wants to see you. He will be here shortly.” She said and cuts the apples again in small bite-sized pieces.

“What does he want?”

“You’re Continental now, remember?” She said, looking at me.

“Well it means nothing to me right now. All I want is Lisa to be my trophy. She’s the only price that matters to me.” I answered, making her look away and gulp hard. She stood up from the bed and looks at me.

“Lisa’s also a trophy for the Prince. I am not sure how this will go, Jungkook.” She said and sighed. “Can you just – at least not put your life in danger for Lisa? She’s nothing but danger. You’ll end up crashing your wheels and die for real if you continue these chasings.”

“If she is danger, I’ll refuse to stop to all her warning signs and even increase my gear to get to her.” I answered, making her flutter her eyes as she stares at me. I can see that I am breaking her heart with how I declare my love for Lisa but I don’t feel guilty at all. If there is someone who have seen me as Jeon Jungkook or Dodge Viper in complete transparency, it’s her. I can’t hide nor lie in front of her. All the pretentions I did in front of Lisa, she is the only one who knows them. All those masks I tried to wear too, she hastily takes them off from me to see the real me. 

She looked away when we heard a faint knock on the door. She walked to open it. And the Prince greeted with a smile that I am not really a fan of.

“It is nice to see you, Continental.” He greeted and smiled, standing by the edge of my bed.

I sighed and looks down my unfinished apples. “What do you want?”

He hummed. “Aren’t you straightforward?” He said as he sits on the couch nearby. “I am just curious about you. Being Hennessey’s successor must feel surreal. I want to know what’s the price you wanted in winning the race.”

“Nothing else. Just Lisa.” I answered and reaches for an apple to eat it.

He giggled. “You forget she lost the race.” I met his eyes and he raised his eyebrows. “She’s mine because she lost. Her price in winning this is her freedom. Apparently she failed.”

I clenched my jaw and poked my tongue against my cheek. “You forget I am Continental. And with that name, I can get what I want, can’t I-- ” I said and arched my eyebrows. “-- Your Majesty?”

He clenched his jaw too, his stare turned to glare. “Do not forget it was me who first chose you.”

“Does it matter? You got the race you wanted. Lisa’s even unconscious for the last 2 weeks because of it. Do you think I would give a damn about you choosing me?” I answered, gritting my teeth. “She is mine. She was from 10 years ago and she is until now.”

He stood up from the couch. “Believe me when I say this. You’re going to lose her too. I almost forgot that she told me that she is nobody’s possession. Even you, Dodge Viper.” He said and glared back at me. He finally walks towards the door but stopped and turned to me again. “By the way, Lisa woke up 2 days ago. Your Secretary only wanted to keep you before she completely lose you. Ha. What a pathetic love story.” He said and finally walked out the room.

My heart skipped a beat.

I shifted my eyes to Jieun. “Lisa’s awake?”

Jieun stared at me for a moment. Her eyes are slowly building tears. “Yeah.” She whispered and turned her heels to walk towards the door. “I will drive you there. See you on the lobby.”

I prepared myself to finally see Lisa. I can’t even tell how many times I mentally cursed at myself to stop shaking. Even on that car ride to where she is currently confined, my hands and legs are shaking. Jieun is silent the entire ride. And I didn’t question her reason why she had to lie to me about it. I know for sure she only wanted me to recover from my restless nights and days of waiting for Lisa to finally wake up.

I am almost running as I pace around the hall. When I saw that familiar room number where I spent most of days to watch her, my hands are shaking so bad as I reach for the doorknob. I carefully turn it and saw her sitting on a wheelchair next to the glass wall. The beautiful city of Seoul looking marvelous from where I stand.

Her hand is in the air, her fingers playing with the ray of the sunset flashing through the glass to her face. The shadows of her fingers dancing on her gorgeous face. I walked slowly to her. And then I noticed her flinched on her chair and turned to me. But her eyes are searching.

I frowned and bended my knees to look at her.

“Who’s there?” She asked, extending her hands. She gasped when she felt me in front of her. Her eyes are looking at nothing and I felt her hands gently caressing my face, trying to recognize me with the tip of her fingers. “J-Jungkook?” She whispered. Her hands cupped my face and I shake my head as I try to sink in my head what I am witnessing right now.

She can’t see me.

“Please say something.” She asked, her hands reaching for my jacket. “Please tell me it’s you.”

“It’s me.” I whispered and finally touched her hands and kisses them. I moved closer, reaching for her face this time. The moment she closed her eyes when she felt my hands on her cheek, her tears freely falling. “Baby, it’s me.”

She released a sob and pulled me closer in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her too and kisses her hair, I can’t even tell how many times I did.

“I’m sorry. I can’t see you.” 


	56. Pumpkin

"Yah. Should I cut your finger to stop you from sucking it?" I teased my little pumpkin as he thumb sucks beside me.

"Mom, I'm 5. It's normal for kids to thumb suck." He answered with his lips pouting. He pulled his small bunny stuff toy and covered his face with it. I giggled and pulled it but he didn't budge and continued hiding beneath it. I tickled his sides, making his laugh echoed in the whole room. It's funny how their laughs even sounded the same. How their big eyes look the same. How they pout the same and how lovely they both are.

Did I do something great to be gifted with a beautiful human like this? If I remember it right, I was a chaos. A liar. A great pretender, you could say. Everything about me is nothing but lies.

I finally stopped tickling him and rested my head on my hand. He peeked through his stuff toy and giggled again. I smiled and moved to kiss his forehead instead. "Teacher Myer told me something this morning." I said, making him widen his eyes on me.

"Did she tell you I kissed Jessica? That was not on purpose, Mom!" He answered, making me narrow my eyes on him.

"You did what?"

"I swear, it's an accident." He said and sits on the bed to look closer at me. "She was sitting on the grass and I was drawing there by the table. I dropped my crayon and it fell beside her. When I was about to reach for it, she did. And she gave it to me. I thanked her though. It's not polite not to. And then I felt her moving closer to me. When I turned to look at her, she was inches away! And - and-"

I laughed. His cheeks are burning.

"Mom, stop laughing." He said and covers his face. "That was so embarrassing."

"Pumpkin, no. Teacher Myer didn't tell me about kissing." I said, making him tilt his head and peek between his fingers.

"She didn't?"

I shake my head as a no. "Although I found that amusing. Jessica tried to kiss you."

He rolled his eyes. "I hate it because Josephine saw it. I like her. Jessica is - not very kind." He said, making me giggle again. "Anyway, what did she tell you, Mom?" He said, shifting the topic.

"No, I want to talk about Josephine." I teased, making him crunch his nose and wiggle his shoulders.

"Mom, please respect my privacy." He said and crosses his arms against his chest, making me laugh again.

"Fine. Okay." I answered and smiled. "Were you trying to read Calculous again?" I asked, making him slowly lose his smile and looks down on his stuff toy.

"Uhm.."

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." I answered and touches his cheek.

"She saw the formulas I had written on my table. I thought she wouldn't notice." He answered sheepishly. "She teaches basic math so-I thought she'll think of it as rubbish ."

"Do you like it?"

He pouted and shrugged. "It's fun. I like numbers." He answered and looks at me. "Am I going to transfer schools?"

"Do you want to?"

He hummed. "It's fine. You know the other kids hate me for being the smartest. And they think I look too pale. They're mean to me sometimes." He answered while he plays with his bunny stuff toy.

"I'm sorry, hunny."

"If we're going to transfer schools, I'll try harder not to show that I am good with numbers." He said and smiled at me.

"What if-we go in the city for you to learn more about numbers? What do you think?" I asked, staring at him.

He smiled lovingly. "That sounds fun. I like staying in the city. Lucas-hyung's store is a great place too. Plus, there's a nearby store that sells chocomint ice cream." He said, making me grimace. "Mom, please. Don't ruin my happiness with chocomint. You can't change my mind. And no, it doesn't taste like toothpaste."

I laughed at that.

The night ended with him cuddling his stuff toy and tangling my hair with his fingers. And no, I still can't stop him with the thumb sucking habit yet.

The next day was a little busy for me. The horses are catching a lot of diseases and Uncle Barry had to separate most of them from the main barn. I was busy cleaning up the hays around when I heard a truck stopped by the door. I was expecting Ted and Clark to get in, Uncle Barry's hired people but a man I know so well greeted me with a smile.

"Yo, Pauper." He greeted.

"Ten." I called and walks to him. He met me halfway and gave me a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I miss my nephew. I had to visit him more often." He said as we walk out the barn. "You really looked like a country girl, huh. You're even wearing a cowboy hat and boots. Yeeha!" He teased, making me laugh.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Nothing new. Still busy with Trion and stuff. How's your leg. You only have braces on your knees. That looks better than the last time." He said, looking down my braces.

"Trust me, this doesn't feel better. I still walk like a fucking turtle and I really hate it. I can't even drive my son to school." I answered and released a heavy sigh.

"How's my nephew by the way?"

"He is getting smarter. Like Reese, even." I answered as I look at the cows eating grass not too far away from us. "His Teacher noticed it and even suggested me to get him in a school in Auckland."

"That's great. He's going to have a great future, Lisa." He said, making me look at him.

"You think so? I mean - I know how those education systems look like." I said, crossing my arms against my chest.

"What you experienced is different. You didn't enjoy it because you never liked it. You just filled up for your sister because you don't have a choice." He said, making me bite my lip and look away. "Your child deserved to experience greater things in life, Lisa."

"I know. And I wanted that for him too." I answered and smiled.

"You should pay your Dad and sister a visit. It's been years." He said, making me gulp hard hearing about them. I cleared my throat and shrugged. "You should come back home."

I sighed. "This is my home, Ten."

"No, it's not. This is your escape. You have to go back." He said again, making me stare at him.

"I'm not yet ready to go back."

"When are you going to be ready then? Your child is growing up without a father. Are you trying to let Lucas wait for nothing? He loves your child. And it's unfair for him to just let go when he has been loving you for the past 5 years." Ten said, making me scratch my forehead. "You destroyed Bambam because you can't love him the way he did for you. Don't do it again to Lucas. He's a good guy."

I firmly closed my eyes and dropped my hands on my sides. Hearing Bambam's name gave me a prick in my heart. "H-how is he?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, he's - seeing somebody." He answered and shrugged. "After a long time. I think, he's doing pretty well."

I nodded and smiled. At least, Bambam is okay. Ten told me that he used to drink and sleep around a lot. He recently got out of rehab because of his drinking habits. And knowing that it might also because of me, the guilt that I tried to shrug off my shoulders is hunting me for life.

"And your Mom is lonely."

I didn't say anything.

"At least let her know she had a grandchild. Your Dad never knew him but I know he'll like it if you let your Mom know your son for him." Ten said again, making me release a heavy sigh.

That talk remained in my head the entire day. I let him pick up my little pumpkin from school because I know that he missed his nephew so much. When he last visited him, he was only 3. It was Ten who helped me throughout my pregnancy. And Minnie too. When I was too weak to even stand up on my own, they were the two people who helped me. I had a horrible time after giving birth. I suffered a lot and the thought of raising a kid back then was a shock to me. I don't even think I deserved such a wonderful gift. But the more I stare at his face, touch his small hands, hear his soft murmurs when he sleeps and kiss him, I realize that life has gave me something beautiful to continue living.

He is the only one who pushed me to live again. To live for him. And knowing that I am preventing him to know his father, it's not right. My fear and feelings shouldn't be my concern now. He matters more.

I was about to walk home to my cabin when I saw Uncle Barry sitting on his trunk scratching his forehead with a folder in his hand.

"Is it that bad?" I asked as I walk closer to him.

"Pretty much." He answered and sighed. "The professional fees of the doctors are too much. This usually happens at this time of the year but this time is worse. I think we had to sell some of our healthy horses. The calves are getting sick too." He said and I nodded as I look at the animals around the ranch, busy eating some grasses.

"If this goes on, I am not leaving. I just want to tell you that." I said, making him smile warmly.

"Lisa, think about what I told you yesterday. Go give it a try. I can manage the ranch for a month without you in here. And the harvest is going well. Probably need a few more pickers but I can find them in time." He answered and taps my cheek. "Did you think about it? I can drive you anytime to the city, my dear."

I sighed and looks at my boots. "He said he likes numbers." I answered and made a half-smile.

"Of course. He usually uses charcoal pencil to write some numbers on the wall of the barn." He answered and giggled. "I can't even tell what is it but it looks genius to me."

I giggled too. "How about this weekend? Can you drive us there? I'll call Lucas to get us a place."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Like as planned, Lucas was able to get us a space in Auckland. And the days with Ten felt like home to me too. He joined our trip to Auckland because he has to fly back to Bangkok too. It still blows my mind that my son can speak 3 different languages fluently in his age. He can casually speak Thai and Hangeul with Ten and switch to English for Uncle Barry. Even the old man looks amused to witness his more obvious intelligence in such a young age. I just also knew that he has been watching videos about autodynamics and that -- I don't know, I can't even explain my surprise at this point. Jesus Christ, this kid is just so curious about a lot of things.

My little pumpkin is so excited the entire ride. He, of course never forgot that Red Lamborghini I bought him the other day. He talks nothing but cars with Ten and he doesn't mind because he loves it too like how I do.

When we arrived at the place, Lucas greeted us in front of the place he found for us which is just minutes away from his store. My little pumpkin is so excited that he even run inside to check it. I honestly think it's even bigger than I expected. We packed a little heavier too because it's really getting colder. The place is like a penthouse for me. It really looks beautiful. There's a lot of patterns and colors in every corner. I am in complete awe when a mural painting on the wall welcomed me.

"Mom, this place is so beautiful!" My kid said as he looks around. "Am I going to have my own room?"

Lucas smiled. "Yeah. I know you liked having your own room. I also got you a study table. And a couple of books too."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, hyung! You're the best!" He exclaimed and jumped over him. Lucas giggled and lifted him up in his arms. My son gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you find this place? It's amazing." I asked, walking closer to him.

"A friend helped me find it. It was one of their rest houses and they don't usually use it because they are living overseas. I decided to take it for rental. And he agreed." Lucas answered and looks at around the house. "He's an artist. That's why a lot of here is art."

I nodded and looks around too. "Yeah, that turn table looks exquisite. You should lend me some of your records for me to use it."

"Of course. I'll pick the best of all times for you." He said and winks at me. "How about we buy something for dinner tonight?" Lucas asked and looks at the little man in his arms.

"Yes! Can we have some Korean stew for tonight, Mom? Please, I missed that!" He said and smiled at me. I walked closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Anything that you like, pumpkin."

We bid our goodbyes to Uncle Barry and reminded him to call me immediately if he needs help. Ten also needed to leave to catch his flight back home. My little boy both gave them warm hugs as he tells them not to miss him too much. The two men giggled because of his irresistible cuteness.

I spotted Lucas helping my child wear his coat before we head out to buy some groceries. I smiled watching them. Lucas has developed his love to my child in years. And he sometimes acts like the father he never had.

There are times that Lucas go to some school gatherings for him and he doesn't mind driving miles to get to see us. I once heard my little boy asked where his Dad is. And Lucad came up with an excuse that maybe, he is also looking for him. Apparently, in his former school, there is this program where the Fathers of each child has to attend it. And Lucas never hesitated to come for him.

Lucas never knew about my little boy's father. Nobody knew about it. And I know that sounds really unfair for him. I just don't have the guts to tell him. I caused him too much pain and I deserved to be punished for it. I was just too clouded with anger back then. And it's never right to make decisions if we're too emotional.

Look what I did. Now, my son is suffering because of it. And I am the main reason why he had to grow up without his father. Lucas met my eyes and smiled after putting that red scarf he gave him for his birthday last year.

"Ready?" He asked and holds my son's hand.

I nodded and let him take my hand too as we walk to his car to drive to the nearby grocery store.

"Mom, is the school bigger than what we have in Akaroa?" My little boy asked from the backseat.

"Yeah. It's pretty big. Professor Morrie is really excited to meet you." I answered and smiled at him. "It'll be a little different from your old school. And you'll see a lot of older kids there."

He pouted and shrugged. "I hope they'll like me."

"They will." I said and reached for his cheek.

"I love you, Mom. Like a billion times." He said, making me giggle.

"I love you too, like a billion times."

We had a quick grocery shopping to buy all the ingredients needed for our dinner for tonight. Lucas is playing with my son on the living room while I am cooking. I smile every time I hear his loud laugh that echoes in the whole room. He really likes Lucas presence and that somehow relieves me.

Even while we eat, he helps him out in using his chopsticks, wipes his lips and helps him drink his water. If there could be someone who could be a father to my son, it's going to be him. But at the back of my head, I always think that what if he knew-what if he knew he had a son with me, will it change things?

Will he forgive me about hiding this for years? He never even got the chance to hear him talk. Or to see how he loves cars like the way we do. Flashes of memory gets in my head. And it's still heartwarming like how I could clearly remember. Although sometimes, some part of it are visiting me in a nightmare.

I was busy cleaning in the kitchen when I heard Lucas walked out the room.

"He's so exhausted." He said and giggled. "He slept in 10 minutes right after he showered."

"Thanks, Lucas. I really appreciate it." I said and reaches the handle of the cabinet above me to put the tea packs in there.

"Hey, let me." He said and felt his hand on my waist. Getting that box from me and puts it inside the cabinet. I gulped hard when I felt his warm hand against my skin, making me look up to him up-close. He looks really gorgeous and I honestly think he could be someone famous if he pursued his career in music.

He does sing in some bars downtown if his friends invite him. His skills in playing the guitar also added his charms. I personally love his thick eyebrows and okay.. he caught me staring.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. I just nodded with a small smile and blinked several times.

"I-I got to-"

"Lisa, are you still getting nightmare?" He asked, making me froze and looks back at him. "You can tell me."

I blinked several times and turns my back on him but he caught me with his arms, pressing me against him. I sometimes hate how my leg is giving me a hard time to walk away whenever I want to. I gripped on his arm to keep me steady, arching my back to increase the space between us. If it wasn't for the soft music coming from the turn table, he might hear the loud thumping of my chest.

He stared.

Jesus Christ, if you only know how gorgeous he looks if he stares. I get nervous out of nowhere.

"L-Lucas.."

"Lisa, you can tell me to stay." He said, moving closer to me. I caught his eyes looked down my lips and I absentmindedly parted them. I felt his hand on my back, slowly pulling me closer. He met my eyes for a second there, probably waiting for me to push him away. But for some reason I can't.

From the day we saw each other in the ranch, he never held back in showing how he liked me. He is constantly doing these things I never asked to let me know that he wants me. But throughout the years, my walls remain unwavering.

"Mom?" I flinched when I heard my little man's voice. I pressed my hand against his chest to push him away. He turned to look at him too, standing by the doorway with his bunny stuff toy in his arms.

"Yes, pumpkin?" I asked and steps away from Lucas. My little man surely saw us. He is looking at me intently and shifts his eyes to Lucas too. Then he tilted his head.

"I want cuddles." He said briefly. Then gripped on his bunny stuff toy. "Lucas-hyung, aren't you supposed to go home?"

"Uh, yeah. I was about to." He answered and smiled. He definitely noticed the change of atmosphere with the way my son looks at the both of us. Lucas knows that my kid is still hoping to know his real father and even though he has been doing things for him like how a father should, his longing for his real Dad is still there. He walked to get his coat from the sofa and ruffled my son's hair before walking towards the door. "Lisa, I'll call you, okay?"

I just nodded and watch him leave.

"Mom. Bed." My little man said and turned to walk back his room. I frowned and narrowed my eyes to analyze that mood. He certainly didn't like what he saw. I followed him inside his room and saw him covered with his blanket. I smiled and just sits beside him.

"Pumpkin." I called and peeks through his blanket. He pouted and turned his back on me. "Hey.. I know you saw it."

"I did."

"Are you mad?" I asked, kissing his hair as I lay beside him.

"No."

"You act like you are." I said again, poking his arm. "Hey, come on. Look at mommy."

I watch him sigh and turns to look at me. "Do you like Lucas-hyung?" He asked.

"Well, he's a good man." I answered and shrugged. "You like him too, right?"

He nodded but focused on gripping the tips of the long ears of his bunny stuff toy. "Is he trying to be my Dad?" He asked again, making me lose my voice.

"Do you want him to?"

"What about my real Dad? Is he not going to see me?" He asked, her voice sounded defeated. "Mom, can I see him? Is he in Seoul?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"We speak Hangeul, a language of South Korea. Is he there? He should be, right?" He asked again.

"Pumpkin.. hunnie -"

"I want to see him, Mom."

I sighed and looks away.

"Don't you love him?" He asked, I noticed his voice suddenly turned softer. "Doesn't he love me?" His eyes are now building tears and I just felt like breaking seeing him like that. "I'm a good boy, aren't I? If he doesn't like me being smart like the other kids, I'll - I'll stop doing math then. We can go back to Akaroa. I don't want to go study numbers anymore."

"Hey, pumpkin." I called and pulled him in my arms as he starts to cry.

All the men who loved me ended up being broken. Bambam, Jungkook and Jaguar.

Lucas might also be hurting because of me.

And now, my son is hurting too.


	57. Codename

* * *

“Jeon Jungkook. Give that back to me.” I smiled as I watch this small bean glaring at me. She tried to reach for her passport from me but I only raised my arms up for her not to even touch it. 

“You just came this morning. There is no way I am letting you go home tomorrow without even seeing the city.” I answered and arched my eyebrows on her. “You missed me. Just admit it.” 

“Can you just—” She said again to reach for the passport on my hand but I raised it higher. “God, you are so annoying.” She said and glared at me. 

I giggled. “Come on. We won’t take long. I promise to attend the meeting tonight. And it’s not—” I was interrupted when she pulled my jacket and kissed me. I hummed against her lips and just supported her back with my arm. Her hands cling on my neck to reach me more. 

She parted and looks at me. “You’re the one who missed me.” She said and smirked, brushing her thumb to remove the stain of her red lipstick. I blinked several times and just stared at her small gorgeous face. She giggled and just pushed my chest, grabbing her passport from me. 

“Wait, are you really flying to Seoul tonight?” I asked, watching her grab her coat as she walks to the door of my hotel room. 

"I thought you asked me for dinner?” She said and raised her eyebrows on me. “And no sex, Jungkook. I have jetlag.” 

“Oh, come on.” 

She giggled and just rolled her eyes before going out of my room. I just smiled before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. Jieun and I have – what do you call this. An open relationship. We don’t treat each other like we are in a relationship or something. We don’t stop each other from dating other people too. But we always end up together. You know what I mean? We have been together since we were young and that became our foundation as friends, maybe sometimes lovers and business partners. 

I learned a lot about her. About how she loves chocolates and it’s like her drug to keep her sane. She is such a sweet tooth and we both love chocolate mint ice cream. Actually, we have a lot in common when I realized. We like our beer ice cold with spicy chicken. We also liked our coffee not to bitter but not too sweet too. What I mean is, even though we bicker a lot, we always end up agreeing about the same thing. 

And this is one of them. 

She doesn’t like being committed to a serious relationship yet. And that is totally fine. For a woman to value her freedom and to maintain herself with the way she wanted is totally fine. She is clear about what she likes and what she doesn’t. And as a man, I find that admirable. 

I am also glad that she stopped getting her father’s approval. Because she honestly ended up winning a race against me. And she inherited that title of being the Continental. And the pact that we made is still effective until I reached 35. If we are still both single, we will marry each other. And I said yes. 

What an unusual proposal, ain’t it? 

But I also created a pact before agreeing to that. If I won’t be able to see Lisa again until I reach 35, then the marriage will be done. But if we saw each other again, the pact will be voided. I am hoping to see her again. But the more I think about it, the more I feel terrified. What if we saw each other again and she is married to somebody else’s? Or if she already have a family. 

Can I still bear the pain? 

I sighed and looks at my phone as I keep myself occupied throughout the ride to the Vinyl Store I went to the yesterday. I am looking forward to see Jungshin again. That kid is outstanding. He’s really smart for his age. He likes cars and knows a lot about them too. I mean, how could a child would know such things about cars? Well to be fair, when I was a child I had a collection of the luxurious brands and had them displayed in my parent’s home. I knew a lot about cars too back then. God, I remember those collections. 

If that kid ended up going home to Seoul, I will find him and give him my collections. He will surely love it. My heart felt like it stopped beating when I scrolled that folder that I had in my phone for a long time now. I can’t remember the last time I opened this. 

So, I pressed that folder and my eyes are filled with a lot of Lisa’s pictures in my phone. I remember diligently saving this whenever I change phones throughout the years. I call it “LiliFilm”. Isn’t that genius? I mentally giggled, just mentally. Or I might look weird giggling on my phone inside the bus. 

I found myself smiling as I watch this short clip of her while fixing my cars in my treasure box. The sound of the video filling up the earbuds on my right ear. 

_“Bunny, stop.” She said and reaches for the camera but I only stepped back. My giggles from behind is audible. “You will not have any sex tonight.”_

Then, the screen is filled with darkness. 

_“Aw, that’s not fair.” I said and heard my footsteps there. I remember wrapping my arm on her waist and kissing her. Then getting the both of us in one frame. Her head is pressed against my chest while she hides the half of her face with her hand. I pressed my cheek against her head and started making faces. I crunched my nose and pouted my lips._

_She giggled and turns her head away. “You look silly. Why are you trying to be cute?” She said and looks up to me, her chin pressed on my chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist and smiles at her._

_“I am not trying to be cute. I AM CUTE.” I answered, still holding my camera to record us. She smiled, almost closing her eyes. Then I reached for her lips for another kiss. She holds my cheek as she responded. And then reached for the camera on my hand to get us out of the frame._

And then, darkness. Another video clip filled my screen. 

_It was her sitting on the grass as she looks at the Eiffel Tower. Her hand is covering her forehead to avoid the bright sunlight. I zoomed my camera to her face as she sips on that paper cup of milk shake we bought somewhere. Then she looks at me then to the camera._

_“Smile.”_

_She narrowed her eyes and maintained her straight face._

_“Why don’t you smile?”_

_Then she giggled. “Come here, you bunny.” She said and walks to me, pushing me on the grass. She took my camera and shifted the angle to me. I smiled and waved in there. I winked and pointed her with my two index fingers, even trying to act like it was a gun. “Stop trying to be cute.”_

_"Oh, by the way I have something for you.” I said and started to rummage my pockets._

_“What is it?” I heard her asked as she continues filming me._

_Then I looked inside my jacket and showed her a finger heart. I giggled, my eyes looking like moon crescents. She giggled too. I also made a finger heart with my other hand and looked at it. “Look, there’s another one.”_

_She laughed. “You’re watching too much dramas.” She said again and moves closer to me. “Since you’re cute, I’ll give you a kiss.” She said and puts down the camera on the grass and reaches my lips for a kiss. The view of the Eiffel Tower behind us looks beautiful._

_The city of love, indeed._

_“Oww. You bit me.” She said and moves away. “Your bunny teeth is getting more dangerous.” She teased making me giggle and cups her cheeks for more kisses._

I suddenly heard the bell rings. I looked around and realized I am almost on my stop. I looked at my screen again and locks the phone. Those moments I spent with her didn’t last long but the effect that she had on me might last a lifetime. I bite my lower lip and just sighed. I wonder what would I feel if I see her again. 

When I reached the bus stop, I finally get off. I am once again mesmerized when I saw those mountains from afar. The green grass and snowcapped peak of it looks beautiful. These locals are so lucky to wake up every morning to this view. I looked around the empty street and realized that there aren’t so many people in here. Which is a little relieving because I don’t really like crowded places. Even just walking on this street feels therapeutic. 

I suddenly felt my phone vibrated. I get my phone in my pocket and saw Taehyung’s number. “Hyung.” I answered right away. 

“Where are you? I thought we’re going together in visiting Lucas’ store today?” He asked. 

“I got a message from Jennie earlier. She said you will be going somewhere. I think she said it's your rest house here in Auckland? I am not really sure." I answered as I continue walking with my hand in my pocket. 

“The house is just a couple of blocks from Lucas’ store. You could’ve waited for me to drive us there." He answered. “Are you there already?” 

“Almost. I think I’m craving for some chocolate mint ice cream.” I answered and gets inside the convenience store. 

“Disgusting.” He said, making me laugh. 

“See you later. I’m hanging up now.” I said and drops the call. I walked through the isle of foods and then to the fridge. I looked at the ice creams around and smiled, remembering Jungshin. I took 2 ice cream packs and walked to the cashier to pay for it. 

I am almost jogging to Lucas’ store and he greeted me with a smile the moment I came in. 

“Jungkook.” He called and smiled. 

“Hi, I’m back.” I said and giggled. “Taehyungie-hyung is on his way. I think he just needed to check his rest house a few blocks away from here.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, he told me. Are you up for some new records today?” 

“Yes. I am excited to hear them.” I answered and looks around. “Is Jungshin—” 

“Yeah, he’s in the other room. You like him a lot, huh?” Lucas answered as he unbox some Vinyl on the top of his table. 

“Yeah. I bought him some ice cream. Is that okay?” I asked and showed him the paper bag I have in my hand. 

“Is it chocolate mint ice cream?” He asked and looks at me. 

“Yeah.” 

"Are you kidding me? He’ll love it.” He answered, making us both giggle. “I’ll let you know if the recording room is ready.” 

“Sure, thanks.” I answered and walks to the other room. I saw this cute kid sitting on the carpeted floor with some small toy cars around him. He is making these soft noises while he holds the toy cars like he’s driving them. 

“Pendleton is leading the race! But Washington is catching up!” He said, making me giggle. He heard me and shoot his head up to look at me. 

“Hi.” I greeted and smiled. “Want some chocomint ice cream?” I said and walks inside. 

He gasped and nodded. “Thank you! Did you tell Lucas-hyung?” He asked and crossed his legs as he watches me open the ice cream packs for him. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Gosh, he’ll gonna tell Mom.” He said and pouted. I smiled and pinched his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him not to. Or I won’t buy his vinyl today.” I said, making him giggle. I watched how his eyes widens as he get a bite of the ice cream. Then he firmly closed his eyes. 

“Brain freeze.” He said and clenches his fist in the air, making me giggle. 

“Oh, God. You’re so cute. Slow down.” I said gets my handkerchief from my pocket to wipe his lips. “I see you have been playing with cars here, huh?” 

“Yeah.” He said and looks around. “What kind of cars do you build?” 

“Well, I have a lot. I give car parts to a lot of top brands in the world.” I answered while I eat my ice cream too. “Do you know what’s my favorite?” 

“What is it?” He asked, looking at me as he continues to eat his ice cream. 

“Dodge Viper.” 

“Really?” He said and shrugged. “It’s fine. But I like Porshe more. It was the winning car of Chris Pendleton this year’s drag racing.” 

“Wait, you know about drag racing?” I asked, looking at him incredulously. 

“It’s on Sports Channel, Jungkook-ssi.” He answered, making me giggle. What a silly question. 

“Let me tell you a secret. I used to go on drag racing when I was younger.” I said and smiled. “We have codenames too.” 

“Codenames?” 

“The drag racing that I had back then is hidden. We are from this secret organization called Horizon. I am called Dodge Viper.” I said, making him gasp. 

“Oh, I want a code name too!” He said and giggled as he moves closer to me. 

I hummed. "I think I got something in mind." 

“Jungkook-ssi.” We suddenly heard Lucas called out for me. “The studio is ready if you are.” He said by the doorway. I looked at Jungshin beside me and puts my finger over my lip, winking at him too. 

He did the same and winks at me.

🐰

“Get laid and have kids. And stop talking about a kid that’s not even yours.” Taehyung teased as we walk to the rest house of Jennie. We are going to check if the furniture are still working because Lucas requested to get it for rental. A friend of him needed the space. This is just minutes away from the University and it would be very convenient to stay here. 

Besides, they don’t even live here. It shouldn’t hurt getting this penthouse for AirBnB. We finally get inside and looks around. It just needs a little tidy up but everything looks good. 

“Hyung, Jungshin is a smart ass kid. If you met him, you’re going to love him too.” I said and walks to the wall that has a mural painting on it. “Was this Reese’s?” I asked and looks at him. 

“Yeah. Jennie asked her years ago to paint this for her. She’s an incredible artist.” Taehyung answered and looks at the mural painting too. “I’ll just call someone to clean this up and should be good.” He said and walks to the turn table on the corner of the room. 

“And oh, by the way. Jungshin knows about drag racing. God, he’s so cute whenever he plays with his toy cars around. He makes these cute sound effects and even acts like an announcer or something. I love listening to it.” I said again and giggled. 

Taehyung looks at me. “Jungkook, I’m serious. Get married. You really look like you want to have some kids.” He said and blows some dusts off the turn table. “Aren’t you and Jieun a thing?” 

“Uhm—it’s complicated.” 

“Fuck buddies then?” 

“Hyung, stop asking personal questions.” I said and looks away. 

“Look, if you don’t really like her then stop fooling her around. I heard Suho really likes her too.” Taehyung said as he continues looking at that turn table. 

“He does?" 

He turns to look at me. “You almost sounded like you’re jealous.” 

I cleared my throat and blinks several times. “No, I don’t. And Suho is a dick. He dated most of the heirs of the huge companies I know. Jieun doesn’t like him. She told me.” 

“Of course, she only wanted you. Do you think she would wait this long for you to finally moved on from Lisa? You’re stupid. She has been there for you all your life. Stop pushing her away.” Taehyung said again and walks inside the room. 

I sighed and bites on my nail. I mean, he’s got a point. What if Suho really pursue Jieun? What am I supposed to do? Should we start dating for real then? I scratched my nape and just rolled my eyes. Why am I even bothered anyway? 

“I heard you sighed.” Taehyung said again as he walks out the room. “Come on. Give yourself a chance to be happy too.” 

“I did asked her for dinner tonight.” I said and shrugged. 

“She’s here?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, she gave me my vitamins and stuff. I didn’t notice it’s not in my bag.” 

"She flew 12 hours to give you your vitamins? Am I hearing this right?” Taehyung said and stares at me. 

“Yeah.” 

“No.” He said and snorted. “She knew Joy is here that’s why she came. Jungkook, you’re lucky to have a woman this loyal to you. It’s going to be your loss if you miss this.” 

“Hyung, stop confusing me.” 

“Confusing? Do you really think you and Lisa will see each other again? You can’t find someone who doesn’t want to be found.” He said again and walks pass me to finally walk out of the penthouse. 

“Just—just—” I said and sighed. “I will think about it.” I said and walks to the car. 

“You’re 5 years late, Jungkook. Think about the family that you are capable of building. You’re missing out a lot.” Taehyung said again as he gets inside his car. I did not say anything again and just gets in the car too. 

Maybe he's right. 

But I can't stop hoping still. 

My day ended with that dinner I promised Jieun. We talked a lot about the business and stuff. She also reminded me that Ms. Choi, Lisa’s Mom is retiring. I didn’t really expect her to know where Lisa is because as far as I can remember, Lisa despised her a lot. And when she lost Reese and the father of her daughters, she was never the same way again. Knowing that the only family she got left her too. 

We stayed in the city for a couple of more days. Jennie wanted me to join this short trip for a horse back riding. Taehyung taught me how to do it and I honestly enjoyed that. Seeing my older hyungs looking very happy with this short vacation is also my happiness. Jieun joined us too and I literally begged her to re-schedule our trip to Seoul for Jennie. And she said yes. 

Tonight is our last night in Auckland and we had a lovely dinner on the roof deck of the hotel. The view is breath taking. This place is just so incredible. God must be having a good day when he created this place. It’s just so marvelous to look at. I shifted my eyes to Jieun beside me as she looks up with that same old smile she got. Her wine is still unfinished in her hand. 

Those things that Taehyung told me a couple of days ago suddenly creept in my mind. I haven't seen Jungshin too and that didn't help. I suddenly missed that kid a lot. 

“Small bean.” I called, making her look at me with her eyebrows raised. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What is it?” 

“How does it feel every time I kiss you?” I asked, making her blink her eyes several times and sips on her wine. 

“That’s so – random.” 

“Should I give you one?” I said and moves closer to her. She pressed her hand against my chest and we met gazes. I am looking for something. I can’t pin point it. Was it the butterflies? No, I don’t think so. Do I really want to kiss her for real? Yeah, I think so. I mean – we do spend a great time when it comes to those things. We enjoy each other’s company. I admire her too. But—why do I always end up thinking about – 

_Lisa._

We stared at each other for a while and I can tell she’s nervous. I watch her gulp hard and looks away, escaping from me. 

“You’re hesitating.” She said, dropping her hand from my chest. “You’re thinking about the pact.” 

I looked away and moves away, fixing my eyes to the lighted street of the city. “I feel like I am running out of time.” I answered and looks at my wine glass. “You know, I knew this kid a couple of days ago. And we had a very good time. He likes cars. Apparently, I do too. And I found myself watching him talk, eat and even sleep. I suddenly think that I want to have a family.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “With me?” 

I did not answer and bites the inside of my lip. 

She released a feigned smile. “You hesitated again.” She said and drinks on her wine. “Jungkook, you don’t have to hide it from me.” 

I looked at her. 

“I can’t be Lisa. And I will never be her. You still have 1 more year. You don’t have to cheat on yourself. If a year passed and you still haven’t seen her, I promise to tell you if I met somebody. If I don’t then—” She paused and gulped another sip. “We get married. I don’t mind giving you a child if that’s what you want.” 

I flutter my eyes as I stare at her. 

She looked away and puts the glass wine on the table. “I need beer. This wine doesn’t make me feel good. Come on. Let’s get some.” She said and gets up from her seat, getting my hand for us to go down. I am watching her run before me, her long wavy hair bouncing on her head. She turned to look at me and giggled. “Do you think they have soju in here too?” 

“T-they should.” I managed to answer as we walk inside the empty elevator. When the door finally closed, I pulled her nape to finally kiss her. She was surprised at first but responded anyway. She tipped her toes to reach for me. It’s the wine. Let me blame it to the wine. I am confused right now. About my feelings for Lisa and my feelings for her. About my dream to have a family. About my thoughts of this lovely kid named Jungshin. For some reason, I can’t get him out of my head. His eyes looked like mine and he giggles like me. 

Am I going insane for real this time? 

We both flinched and moved away from each other when we heard the elevator chimed. The door slowly opened and we stayed on the opposite corners of the elevator. I looked up and brushed my lips with my hand to remove some stains of her lipstick. I saw her combing her hair with her fingers and remained quiet when the other people came inside. 

We met gazes on the mirror and tried to maintain our straight faces. She glared at me though and I just covered my lips to hide my smile. 

When we finally reached the ground floor, she hit my shoulder. Making me laugh. 

“Are you crazy?! You’re putting me on shame, you fool!” She exclaimed as she continues hitting my shoulder. 

“You kissed back.” I said, making her hit me again. 

“Shut up! I want beer!” She exclaimed and walks out of the hotel lobby to walk to the nearest convenience store. We finally reached it and we walked straight to the fridge, getting us boxes of beers. 

“Yah. We have a flight tomorrow. Are you really going to drink this much?” I asked, looking at the boxes of these canned beers in my arms. 

“I am a heavy drinker. I need it to sleep.” She answered and puts another box over to the one I am currently holding. 

“If I knew you better, you’re just trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me.” I said and moves closer to her. She did not budge and just made a face. 

“Keep dreaming, JK.” She said but I just smiled and gave her a peck on her lips. 

We both flinch when we heard something fell on the floor. I looked down on the spilled milk around and saw somebody standing meters away from us. My eyes travelled on her braced right foot up to her empty hand to the most familiar face I have seen in my whole life. 

Her hair is long and blonde. And throughout these years, her beauty never faded. That gorgeous mechanic I saw when I was 19 is there; standing meters away from me. I slowly put the beers down on the nearby stacked boxes next to me. My eyes not leaving hers to make sure I am not dreaming or she's not just a hallucination. 

“Lisa.” I mumbled and made a step towards her. 

Her eyes shifted from me to Jieun. She saw it. She saw that I kissed her. She _fucking_ saw it. And they are slowly building tears as she stares back at me. 

“Mom! Can we take this?” A child showed up from the other isle and pulls the end of her coat.

_Mom?_

Lisa’s eyes looks down to the child beside her who is holding a bag of chips. She bended her knees and smiled at the child then shifted her eyes back to me. My heart stopped when I recognized that lovely kid standing there. He looked at me and I watch how his face slowly lifted up with a smile. 

“Oh! We meet again, Dodge Viper!” He said and waved at me. “You remember me, right? You gave me a codename too. I’m Hennessey. Your most beloved car brand in the world!”


	58. Flesh and Blood

I can’t move. There right in front of me. Lisa. And a little boy who calls her Mom. “P-pumpkin..” She called softly and I watch her extend her hand to help herself get up. My eyes looked down to her braced leg, she still can’t walk properly. She suddenly flinch and drop herself on the floor.

“Mom. Mom, does it hurt?” Jungshin asked and drops the chip in his hand to touch her shoulder. I was about to walk closer when I heard someone called for her name.

“Lisa?” That was Lucas. He immediately bended his knees and wrapped his arm around her. He carefully get her up from the floor and touched her face. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked again and looks at her leg. “Does it hurt?”

Lisa curtly nodded and gripped on his jacket. She looks at me, making me keep still as I watch Lucas press her against his body. Then Lucas looks around. “Jeez, the milk. Jungshin, don’t walk over there. You might hurt yourself.” He said and gets Jungshin’s hand.

My chest feels heavy as I watch them there. Lucas finally looked at me and recognized me right away. “Jungkook-ssi.” He called and smiled. Lisa frowned her forehead and shifted her eyes to the both of us. “I’m sorry. I’ll take care of this. I’ll call someone to get this cleaned. Are you hurt? There are broken glasses everywhere.”

“Uhm..” I mumbled and gulps hard. “I—I was wondering about—Jungshin.”

Lisa looks at me. “You know him?”

“He was the friend I used to tell you. When you had your therapy weeks ago and Jungshin stayed with me for a while, they knew each other in my store.” Lucas answered for me while he rubs her back. Lisa looks at him and she doesn’t mind having him that close. I can’t even explain what I am feeling right now. He can’t touch her like that in front of me.

So— like what -- they’re together?

“And he likes chocomint ice cream, Mom.” Jungshin said and smiles at me. “Do you know he build cars too? He’s smart!”

Lisa met my eyes once again. “The handkerchief.”

“Oh, yes. Your handkerchief is still with me.” Jungshin said and looks at me. “I’m sorry, I’ll give it back.”

“No, you—you can keep it.” I managed to answer and looks at Lisa again.

“We should call someone for this mess. I’m really sorry, Jungkook-ssi.” Lucas said and looks at Lisa. “Shall we go?”

Lisa looks at him and smiled. She nodded and I watched him kiss her forehead softly before looking at Jungshin beside him.

“Lisa?” I called softly. She turns to look at me with Jungshin’s hand on hers.

“Wait, you know each other?” Lucas asked, looking at the both of us. I looked at Lisa again and she didn’t answer. Lucas shifted his eyes to her then to me.

“N-no.” I answered. “I—I just heard you called her Lisa. I was just—”

“We’re really sorry about the fuss.” Jieun behind me interrupted. “We’re good in here.”

“Okay. Uhm, should I expect you tomorrow in the store, Jungkook-ssi?” Lucas asked and smiled at me.

“Y-yeah. I will be there.” I answered and smiled, still looking at Lisa.

“Great! My classes will end at noon. See you there, Jungkook-ssi.” Jungshin said and smiled at me.

“Jungkook, our flight to Seoul is at 10 in the morning.” Jieun said and looks at me.

“Re-schedule it.” I said, my eyes still fixed to Lisa. She looks away though and turns to that cute kid beside her. “I—I think I have something to take care of.”

“Very well then. I’ll prepare you some great collections.” Lucas said and gets Lisa’s hand for them to finally leave.

“Goodbye, Jungkook-ssi. It’s nice to see you again!” The little boy said and waves his hand before turning his back. I met Lisa’s eyes once again before she finally turned her back too.

“You lied.” Jieun said, making me release a heavy sigh. I brushed my hair with my hands and turned to her.

“I—I don’t know. Fuck. That was Lisa. That’s – that’s her.” I said as I watch them walk away and get lost in the crowd. “Did you see that? She—she has a kid. That kid called her Mom. I—I—”

“Why don’t you run after her?” She interrupted and looks at me.

“Should I?”

She sighed and just turned away. “I guess the pact is void then.” Jieun interrupted and looks at me. I blinked several times as I get that sink in my head too. “I’ll take care of your schedule. I just – I need the beers more than now.” She said and gets the beers that I put over the boxes beside me.

The night felt longer tonight. I don’t know why I had to lie like that. I am terrified. I realized I am not ready to see her again. The memories that happened before she left suddenly came back to me like an avalanche. It’s overwhelming.

I am not so ready for this.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contacts.

“Lucid.”

“Viper.”

“She’s in Auckland, New Zealand.” I said and turns to look at my glass window. “Give me everything that I need.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Good.” I answered and hang up. I grabbed the half-empty beer on the table and drinks it. I heard Jieun get up from the bed, pulling the blanket to cover herself. I looked at her and cursed. I touched her again tonight. I am so fucking messed up right now and having her beside me is like an escape from Lisa. I can’t even understand myself now.

“Why are you hesitating, Jungkook? You saw her.” She asked, making me firmly close my eyes and pace in front of the bed. “Aren’t you supposed to run after her?”

“I—I’m terrified, Jieun.” I answered and drinks my beer again. “I haven’t seen her in years. I’m hesitating to choose.”

“You always wanted her. What do you mean?” Jieun asked, frowning her forehead.

“I do want her. But—there’s this gut feeling inside me that tells me that I will end up hurting again if I choose her. While you—you’re here with me all these time. Saving me from being damned and miserable that she caused me. I’m – I’m fucking terrified because I realized that I am still—deeply in love with her. I didn’t know how deep it is until now.” I answered and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling the roots of my hair.

“So are you going to let this go?” Jieun asked and sits beside me.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I whispered and looks at her. I touched her cheek and moved to kiss her. She parted and pushed me back.

“You’re hurting me now.” She whispered back, her voice is already shaking. She blinked several times to stop her tears from escaping. Damn, how can she do this? Her strong character is unbelievable. “I still feel like a filler, Jungkook. And I learned to live with that.”

“I’m so sorry..”

“Don’t be. I have a choice to run away too. To leave you. Because this hurts like a bitch, you know.” She said and lowered her gaze as she puts her hand over my bare chest. I covered her hand with mine and pressed our foreheads together. “But I chose to stay, I settled for this. I became contented with this. And that’s not your fault.”

“You deserve more.”

“I know.” She said and smirked. “You think I don’t know that?” She said and looks at me. “But I chose you. I dated a lot, you know that. I tried to learn to accept somebody in my life. Tried to find my own kind of intimacy. Tried to open up my doors to share my space. But I realized that I can’t.”

I frowned as I look at her.

“I realized that I don’t want to be with you too. Or—with anyone.” She said and smiled weakly. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t hope you’ll want me too. I loved you for a long time, Jungkook. God knows how long and how much.” She said and reached for my lips again. I kissed her back and pulls her closer. But she pushed me away, not letting us deepen the kiss.

Nor the feelings that we thought exist.

“But things had to end. And this is the time, Jungkook. I had you for a long time too. We spent time longer than you and Lisa had. And I would be lying if I tell you I wasn’t happy.” She said and touches my cheek. “But I am not greedy.” She said and bites her lower lip, pressing her hand against my chest. “I can let you go.”

I firmly closed my eyes and kissed her hand. “Small bean, I—I don’t know what to say.”

“You should. Because the moment I leave this hotel room, you won’t have a secretary anymore. Let me leave for myself this time, Jungkook. Let me take care of myself.” She said and drops her hand from my chest.

“Jieun..”

“You promised. You promised you won’t make me hesitate to leave.” She said again, looking at me. I bite my lower lip and just sighed. She finally get off the bed, pick up her clothes on the floor and wore them before reaching the door.

She gave one last glance and smiled. “Go on, Jungkook. Get her back. She might give you the family that you want. Because I'm afraid I can't.” She said and finally left, leaving me in my dark bedroom filled with the smell of beer.   
  
  


🐰

  
I flinched when I heard my phone ringing. I groaned and touched my aching head. I looked around my messy room and reached the phone on the edge of the bed.

“Hello?”

“Viper.”

“Lucid.” I said and sits up on the bed. “Did you send it?” I asked and looks at my laptop on sleep above the table.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” I said and walks to sit on the chair to look at my messages.

“Viper, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“He’s your kid. Jungshin Manoban. Jesus Christ. He’s yours.”

I froze.

I clenched my fist. “W-what?”

I suddenly remembered the first day that I knew Lucas and Jungshin.

_“Is he your little brother?” I asked while staring at the kid in his arms._

_“No. I am his baby sitter for today. His Mom needs to go somewhere and that I had to look out for him today.”_

The file that Lucid sent me opened. There, the picture of my son, _my son_ is in front of me. He’s mine. He’s was not Lucas’. I can’t stop the tears in my eyes. I brushed my hair with my hand and released soft sobs.

“He’s my son.” I said again.

“Yeah, he is. And – he’s currently enrolled in a prestige school in Auckland. Viper, your son is taking up early Calculous. At 5 years old.” Lucid said again, making me look back at the screen to look at the familiar face of my kid. Maybe that was it. I now understand why I can’t stop thinking about him. Why I feel so happy being with him. Why I felt like we’re connected and why I wanted him so much.

Then I remembered.

“Does he have any hospital records? Any recorded sickness or anything?” I immediately asked and scrolled through the documents in my screen.

“No, I found none. Thank God. I know you’ll ask me that.” Lucid answered and I sighed, pressing the bridge of my nose. Reese and their father had a lot of medical histories. If my son is not healthy and Lisa hid it from me, I swear to God.

“I have to go, Lucid. I have to take my family back.” I said and finally hang up. I dragged myself to the bathroom to prepare myself to see them. When I finished preparing myself, I walked to the nearest bus stop to go to the university where my son is currently studying. I looked at my wrist watch and remembered that Jungshin said last night that his classes should end by noon.

I sent a quick message to Taehyung to help me get a rental car. He is even surprised that I am still in Auckland. I don’t really have the time to explain right now and just told him that I will talk to him once he got the car. For now, I am dying to see my kid. I get inside the huge campus to look for him. I even asked some people to know where he is. After a few minutes of waiting, a lady in her 40s made me follow her to a private room. When the door opened, I saw him there.

Standing on a chair as he writes something on the huge white board. He is focused on writing and I can’t help but to admire him. My child is gifted. I can feel the something in my chest. I don’t know, it feels like bursting. I missed so much in his life. I never got to kiss him, smell him or hear his first word. I wasn’t even there when Lisa is carrying him. I wasn’t there to give her what she craved or to help her look for the most bizarre food she’ll want to eat.

She took that away from me.

“How can I help you, Mister?” A lady called my attention and walks to me.

“Uh, I’m – the father of Jungshin.” I answered and smiled. That feels really good to say. I am his father.

The lady smiled at me. “You cannot deny that. Now I know where the kid got his looks.” She said and extended her hand to me. “My name is Stephanie Morrie. The Professor who discovered the gift of your child. And I am deeply impressed.”

I smiled and looks at my kid there. “Thank you. Can – can I talk to him?”

“Absolutely. His class is over in 10 minutes. But I guess you can take him.” She answered and smiled. “Jungshin.” She called and the little innocently looked at us. I smiled and waved at him.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Dodge Viper!” He called and jumped off the chair and runs to me.

“Codenames.” I said briefly and the lady just smiled. I bended my knees and looks at him closer. I touched his face and stared at him. God, I look so much like him. He got my eyes. My pretty big doe-like eyes. And he got Lisa's lips. She has the prettiest lips and it looked perfect on my son's small face. My hand touched his long hair and cupped his face in my big hands. I wonder how he looked like when he was still a baby. How his small hands would look in my big ones. How his cries would sound like.

God, here he is. My flesh and blood. Who looks like me. He was the living testimony of my love for Lisa. Our love gave something this beautiful.

“What are you doing here? Are you here to pick me up? Mom should be here by 11AM.” He said and pouted.

“Uhm, yeah. I'm here to pick you up.” I said and pulls him in my arms. I kissed his hair and firmly close my eyes as I contemplate that I am holding my son right now. I sighed, my breaths are even shaking and I can feel the tears on the corners of my eyes.

“Are you okay?” I heard him asked when he moves back to look at me. “You’re crying.” He said softly and touches my cheek.

I smiled. “It’s nothing.” I answered and wipes the tear with the back of my hand. “W-would you like some chocomint ice cream?”

He smiled and nodded.

“Great, let’s go.” I said and lifted him up from the floor.

“Jungshin, see you on Monday. You did a great job.” Professor Morri said and smiled at him. She handed us his bagpack and coat and I politely thanked her as I get them.

“Thank you. I enjoyed the class today.” He said and waves his hand before we finally get out the room. Before we finally leave, I helped him wear his coat. God, even just by helping him get into his coat it feels heartwarming.

I noticed him turned his head and smiled. “Mom! Look, Dodge Viper picked me up today.”

I turned my head too and saw Lisa standing meters away from us. Jesus, she really looked beautiful. Her eyes is covered with this round spectacle that really looks good on her. She still wear this oversized shirts and denim jeans. Her huge coat is in place to keep her from the cool weather outside.

“Lisa.” I called and gets Jungshin’s hand to walk to her. She looks at her son beside me and he is smiling at the both of us. Her eyes are starting to tear up beneath her spectacles as she stares at me.

“Was—was it Lucid?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

She nodded and just looks away.

“Pumpkin, where’s my kiss?” She asked and bended to look at Jungshin. The kid smiled and kissed her on the lips, cheeks, nose and forehead.

“I solved an equation today.” He said and winked. Lisa touched his cheek and smiled.

“Good job.” She said and kisses his hair again before standing up.

“We’re gonna grab some ice cream. Do you want to come?” I said, making her look back at me. She flutter her eyes and just brushed her hair with her fingers. She looks uneasy. I frowned when I noticed some marks on her wrists. I grabbed her hand to take a look on it. They’re fresh cuts. “Lisa.” I called her name and she pulled her hand but I didn’t let go.

“It’s – it’s fine.” She said and gulped hard. 

“Jesus Christ, what are you doing to yourself?” I asked moving closer to pull her sleeves off her arm. But she caught my hand and looks at me.

“Don’t – not in front of him.” She said and looks at Jungshin. I paused and stared at her for a while. She lowered her gaze and just pulled her hand from me.

“Mom?” Jungshin asked curiously. “Are you okay? You had nightmares last night, is that it?”

_Nightmares?_

“No, honey. Mommy’s fine.” She said and smiled at him. “Anyway, you were telling about the ice cream?” She said and looks at me.

“Please, please. Mom! I promise not to make you eat my chocomint ice cream left overs. I’ll finish them, I swear.” Jungshin said and holds the end of her coat.

She looks at me and just bites her lower lip. “Lunch first and then let’s have ice cream.” She said and smiles at him.

“Yeay!” Jungshin said and giggles.

I looked at Lisa again and she escaped my eyes. “Come on.” She said and gets Jungshin’s hand and started to walk away. I followed them and watched her walk slowly, my eyes looked down on her braced leg.

The last time I remember, she had braces until her hip. But this doesn’t look any better because of the number of years passed. It's been 5 years. If she had continued therapy, she should be able to walk without any braces on her leg. I noticed her slightly pressed her fist on her back and then turned to look at me.

“Really?” She uttered. “He’s crying?” She said and looks at me. I raised my eyebrows and looks at Jungshin who is curiously watching me walked behind them.

“No, I’m—I’m not.” I said and walks to the other side to hold Jungshin’s left hand. “I—I slept late last night and my eyes get watery sometimes. It’s no big deal.” I said and smiled at the little kid in between us. I looked at Lisa again but she escaped my eyes again and just looks at Jungshin too.

“What are we having for lunch, Mom?” Jungshin asked and smiled at her.

“What would you like, hm?”

“Pasta!”

Lisa smiled and shrugged. “Pasta it is.”

“Oh, by the way. I have to get my toy car from Mr. Thompson.” He said and we watch him run to the guard of the building. I looked at Lisa again, her eyes are fixed on Jungshin talking to the man in his black uniform.

“He’s not sick, if that’s what you’re wondering.” She said and remained staring at him. “I feared the same thing. Because my family isn’t healthy. If he's sick, I could've called you myself.” She said and looks at me.

“How about you?” I asked.

She didn’t answer right away. Then looks back to our son who is now giggling as he talks to the man who handed him his toy car.

“I’m fine.”

“Lisa.” I called and holds her arm. “Jesus Christ, don’t lie to me. Not with this."

She met my eyes and weakly smiled. 


	59. Hunters and Nightmares

I silently watch Jungkook and my little pumpkin eat their lunch. He is looking at him intently and I can’t even tell how many times he wiped his lips from eating his spaghetti. I pulled the sleeves of my shirt to hide the fresh cuts I had last night. I am so careless, he saw it. Out of all people, he did. Lucas never knew about these cuts. I always wear long sleeved shirts and hide them with the leather gloves I used to wear during my day work at the farm. Even at home, I hide them with these bandages for my little man not to see it.

It’s just my way to get to reality. I often see Reese. I often see her and sometimes talk to her. It’s scary, I know. I feel like I am losing my mind because until now, I can’t move on. I can’t let her go. The anger and grudge in my heart is still there. Every time I see her, I cut myself. That always brings me to reality. The stinging pain in my skin tells me that I am alive and I have to continue living for my child.

Even in my sleep, she creeps in. The nightmares for the last 2 years are getting worse. Even though I drink my pills, I still can’t get them out of my head. It’s horrible. They creep in my head like a serial killer in the night and I always end up crawling out of it. Jungshin sometimes wake up too if I am not in bed. And he is aware about them. I sometimes wish not for him to be this smart because he worries so much about me. He is not supposed to worry about me. I am supposed to be the one protecting him, not the other way around.

“—would that be okay, Lisa?” I heard Jungkook asked and shifted his eyes to me.

I stopped from playing the pasta with my fork and looks at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

I watch him suddenly froze and frowned his forehead. “Jesus Christ, Lisa. Your nose is bleeding.” He said and moved closer to me, getting his handkerchief in his pocket and pressed it under my nose. I flinched with his hand on the back of my head to bend me forward, his other hand still holding the hanky. I hold on to it too as I try to calm my breathing. “Does anything hurt? Are – are you feeling nauseous?” He asked, his voice sounded almost panicking.

“I’m—I’m fine.” I said and looks at my little pumpkin who is intently watching me. God, I hate it when he looks at me like that. The last time he saw me, our bathroom floor is filled with blood spots and he cried like crazy. I had to take Nana back in our cabin to get him calmed down. From that day on, I never showed him the cuts. And sometimes if I wake up in the middle of the night, he joins me for a cup of tea and sleep in our couch next to the fireplace.

He is my sanity.

I shifted to Jungkook. “I’ll – I’ll go to the rest room. He can’t see this.” I whispered and he turns to Jungshin before nodding to me. I finally stood up from my chair and walks to the rest room. I get inside a cubicle and waited until the bleeding stops. I am taking too much aspirins. My doctor is restricting me with it because I am already taking some pain killers for my back. I waited for a few more minutes and get rid of the tissue papers I stained with blood, throwing them on the nearby bin.

I get out of the cubicle and washed my hands. I looked at my reflection on the mirror and sighed. At least I did a pretty decent job hiding those dark circles under my eyes. I patted a few more of my face powder to retouch my light make up. Okay, you don’t look pale, Lisa. Great job.

 _You look beautiful, Pauper. Please stop doing this to yourself. Let me go._ I shifted my eyes to Reese standing behind me. There she is, on her white hospital gown stained with blood. The bruises on her arm are visible too, they looked blue and some are turning purple. No, they are not those paints that she used to stain her arms whenever she lock herself in her gallery room. They are marks of her lifetime punishment.

I firmly closed my eyes. _No, not today. Reese, not today._ I sighed heavily and walked out of there.

I immediately looked at the table where I left Jungkook and Jungshin. They are giggling there while playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Jungshin’s giggles are loud enough to fill the whole dining area of the restaurant. Some are even looking at them who can’t help not to smile because of that beautiful sight. When he won the game, Jungkook closed his eyes to wait my son to flick his forehead. He is smiling widely too, his bunny teeth looking like those teeth of my son’s too.

I slowly smiled. They look so beautiful together. My heart feels warm as I watch them there. Jungshin giggled again and jumped over Jungkook’s lap as he gives him more flickers on his forehead.

“That’s not fair! You flicked me for 4 times now.” Jungkook said and giggled with his arms around Jungshin. “Come here, my turn!”

“No!” Jungshin said and covers his forehead with his hands. “I’m cute enough to be saved from it!”

Jungkook laughed. God, it’s been a while since I heard his laugh. It felt so good hearing it again. When they noticed me walking closer, their big eyes shifted to me and both of them gave me the most beautiful smile I have seen in a while.

“Mom.” He called and extended his arms. I smiled and gets him from Jungkook and sits next to him. “I won against Jungkook-ssi with Rock, Paper and Scissors. It’s hilarious, he never won.” He said and giggles.

I smiled and looks at Jungkook who also giggled. “Yah, you cheated.”

“I didn’t. You just suck at it.” Jungshin answered and giggled again. He then looks at me and touches my cheek. “Mom, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. Just—just tired, I guess.” I answered. “Lucas is waiting. We should go.” I said and looks at Jungkook who made a half-smile.

“Can I join too?” He asked and hopefully looked at me.

“You said you’re gonna meet Lucas-hyung too, right?” Jungshin said and shrugged. “About the records?”

“Oh, God. Yeah.” Jungkook said and winked at him. “I almost forgot about that. You’re a genius.”

“What can I say? Because I actually am.” Jungshin said and shrugged, even crossing his arms with that smug he used to do whenever he brags.

Jungkook laughs and moved closer to pinch his cheeks. “What a bragger. God, you’re so cute!”

We finally walked out the restaurant. Our footsteps are loud enough for me to hear it. I felt Jungkook looked at me while I kept my eyes focused on my son walking ahead of us.

“Pumpkin, not too far.” I said, making him walk backwards and gave me his cutest smile.

“Yes, Mom.”

“You raised him well.” Jungkook said. I glanced at him and weakly smiled. “I just wished you told me. I could’ve been there for the both of you.”

I bite my lower lip and remained watching my son walking. “I’m sorry.” I said softly. “I took it away from you.”

"Was it hard? When you were carrying him?" He asked as we continue walking at my own pace.

"Yeah. I had a horrible morning sickness." I answered and weakly smiled.

I heard him softly giggle. "You know I had a crazy dream back then. When I almost died on that car crash in the mountains. During our race." He said, making me glance at him. He is intently looking at Jungshin from afar. "You were pregnant and I can't stop looking at you. For some reason, you looked more beautiful with my child growing inside of you. And you were preparing a meal to meet Mom. But you failed and the lasagna you were baking burned." He said and looks down the pavement as he giggles.

I can't help not to smile too. He looks gorgeous. He aged so fine like an expensive wine. He looked stronger and he is able to maintain his buff physique all these years. I am glad my son got his looks. He looks at me too when he noticed me staring but I immediately reverted my gaze to my little pumpkin walking there.

"And you woke me up at 2 in the morning because you were craving for olives. The ones on the top of pizza. And we bought a lot of it, you even asked me to pick each olive for you to eat it." He continued and giggles again. "But then -- I woke up. And had to continue the race."

I cleared my throat and didn't answer. For some reason, I treasure those hurtful memories. That made me understand how we loved each other back then. We loved each other dangerously, it ended up breaking us apart.

"I just wished you let me watch your tummy grow bigger. Let me feel those soft kicks of him and let me hold your hand while you curse every single human you know while pushing him out in the delivery room." He said again, making me smile. Because I actually did that. I cursed in 3 fucking languages when I was on labour until I successfully delivered Jungshin.

We fell silent for a while. And just watch our beautiful son walk ahead of us.

"Mom!" He suddenly called. Then showed me finger heart with his two hands. "I love you!"

"I taught him that." Jungkook said and giggled, pointing at Jungshin. They even winked at each other that made me roll my eyes and shake my head.

“By the way, how are you? I saw your cuts, Lisa.” Jungkook suddenly said and looks at me, but I didn’t spare him a glance.

I clenched my jaw. No. You pushed the wrong buttons. He did not just ask me that. “Drop it, Jungkook. I don’t want to talk about it. I am not sick, I am fine.” I said and sighed. “Just a fucking handicapped.” I bitterly said and shrugged. He is trying to keep up with my slow pace and as much as I don’t want to be uncomfortable, I do.

“Lisa.”

“What? Don’t worry. I am used to it.” I said and looks down my braced leg. “I am used to everyone bumping into me like I’m invisible and I am used to them watching me pick up my things because I always end up dropping everything. I always ruin everything.” I said and looks at him. “I ruined my son’s life.”

“No, you didn’t.” Jungkook said and touches my arm. “Blaming yourself won’t help us to fix this.” He said again and looks at Jungshin. “When can I tell him?”

I stopped walking and looks at him. “You’re not going to take him away from me, right?” I asked, biting my lower lip.

“No, I am not.” He answered, making me sigh and looks at Jungshin who is still busy playing his toy car I bought him days ago. I firmly closed my eyes and released a heavy sigh. I lifted my hand to press my temple. God, this headache is such a bitch. I should’ve just drink my aspirins in the bathroom.

“Okay.” I uttered softly. “I don’t want to confuse him. I’m with Lucas and he doesn’t like it.” I answered and continued walking.

“Y-You’re together?” He asked, looking at me.

“Yeah.” I answered and looks at him. “I did not expect you and Jieun would end up being together though.” I said and gulped hard as I remember how he kissed her right in front of me. I shouldn’t feel bad at all. I mean, I left him. And she was there with him from the very beginning. If he ended up falling in love with her, I would understand. She keeps on fixing him while I kept on destroying him.

Who would want to be with someone who keeps on breaking your heart anyway? I did not only left him once but also twice. And I can’t even tell how many times I lied to him. Were we truly in love with each other? Was it even called love? No, love is not like what we had.

“It’s not what you think.” He said, making me smirk.

“You kissed her in front of me, Jungkook. Stop sugar coating it. If you aren’t together, there is no way you aren’t fucking each other.” I said and glares at him. He did not say anything and just lowered his gaze from me.

Fucking hell. He didn't even deny that. That bitch always has her own way to piss the hell of me even though she's not even here.

“Guess I am right. You always end up fucking each other.” I said again and finally walked ahead of him to get Jungshin’s hand and wait at the bus stop.

“Lisa..” He called again and holds my arm. I looked up to him and moved closer.

“Give me time. I’ll tell him. Not now.” I said, almost a whisper. He sighed and just slowly nodded. “Don’t worry, I am not going to take him away from you. He deserves to know.”

“Thank you.” He answered softly.

I just nodded and looked at the approaching bus. He immediately lifted Jungshin up and helped me get on the bus. We sat on the nearest empty seat while he plays with Jungshin. I am watching him interact with his father and I am not really sure how would he really take it if he knew the truth.

Okay, fine. I felt bad seeing Jungkook and Jieun being together. Well to be fair, I am with Lucas. And it has been 5 years. We can’t just ignore the people who has been loving us throughout the years. Although—I am not sure if he still has feelings for me. If he already moved on, then – fuck it.

I looked at the window and just looked at the beautiful landscape outside. I sighed and closed my eyes to try to ignore my headache. I didn’t know what happened next but felt my head dropped to a comfortable shoulder that smells like the first man I ever loved in my entire existence.

And I must be dreaming when I felt his lips softly touched my forehead.

_“Pauper!” That was my sister. I looked around and there’s nothing but darkness. I made a step, the floor is cold and wet._

_“Princess?”_

_“I’m here.” She said again and I turned around. Still there’s darkness everywhere. I closed my eyes. I pictured her in my head. Her face that looks exactly like mine, her skin that looks paler than mine and -- blood. I can see blood everywhere._

_“Princess! Come back to me!” I shouted and starts to run to nowhere. I grunted when I felt my a hard glass in front of me._

_Then lights._

_There, my sister is lying on the white hospital bed. “Reese! Wake up!” I shouted and hits the glass with my fists. My ears are suddenly filled with the beep from those machines around her. “Don’t you dare, Reese! Come back! Come back to me!”_

I flinched when I felt someone kissed my nose. “Mom, wake up.” That was my pumpkin. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Jungkook and him watching me. I ended up sleeping on his shoulder and my baby shifted from his lap to me.

“Are we there yet?” I asked and moved to shift myself on my seat.

“Almost.” Jungkook answered and looks at me. “You were dreaming.”

“Yeah. You were calling for your friend again, Mom. Your friend, Reese.” Jungshin said and kissed my cheek. “Don’t worry, you're okay. I’ll protect you in your sleep. I love you. Like a billion times.”

I smiled. “I love you too, pumpkin. Like a billion times.” I answered and he hugged me again, nuzzling his head on my neck. Jungkook stares at me but I just looked away and focused on my little boy in my arms. I didn't tell my son a lot of things and it's making it harder for me to keep them as he continues to grow up. He even thought Reese is my imaginary friend. I didn't stop Jungkook when he pulled me closer to kiss my forehead.

He gets it.

When we get off the bus, Jungkook carried Jungshin as we walk to Lucas’ store. My little pumpkin yawned and settled on Jungkook’s shoulder and started sucking his thumb. He continued rubbing his back and I just focused on walking faster with my braced leg.

“You can’t let her go.” He suddenly said. I bite my lower lip and mentally cursed. He just keep pushing the wrong buttons and I hate it because I can't escape from it. “It’s not your fault, Lisa.”

“Stop convincing me, Jungkook.” I said and looks at him. “You can’t convince me 5 years ago. And you still can’t now.”

“Lisa, please.” He said and holds my wrist. We stopped walking and he pulled me to turn to him. “I broke your walls 5 years ago. I won’t hesitate to do it again.”

I flutter my eyes as I stare at him.

“I won’t let you go this time. Now that we have something to keep us together.” He said and moves to squeeze my hand this time. My eyes shifted to our son who is comfortably sleeping on his shoulder.

“Lisa?”

I heard Lucas called and I turned my head to look at him in front of his store. His eyes travelled to Jungkook’s hand in mine and I immediately pulled away. He shifted his eyes to Jungkook and they both glared at each other this time.

“Jungkook.” I called. “Let me have him.” I said and lightly caressed Jungshin’s cheek. “Hey honey, wake up.” I said and he slowly flutter his eyes. “We’re home.” He sleepily groaned and wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck. I bite my lip when he didn't move and nuzzled his face more against his father.

“It's okay. I’ll tuck him in.” Jungkook said and turns to Lucas. “Can I? Can I tuck my son in?”

Lucas frowned his eyebrows and then shifted to me. It took him a couple of seconds to finally understand what is happening. I bite my lip and looks away. Lucas didn’t answer and just pulled the door of his store open for Jungkook to get inside. I noticed how Lucas clenched his jaw and they throw another glare on each other before Jungkook finally get inside.

I slowly walk to him and bites my lower lip. “I—I saw him pick Jungshin up in school.”

“Is it really him?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “He—he lied about it last night. Because his girlfriend was with him.” I said and made a half-smile.

“Did he tell Jungshin?” Lucas said, searching my eyes.

“Not yet. I should be the one to tell him. I don’t know when. I just – need time, I guess.” I answered and shrugged. I scratched my forehead when he didn't answer right away. His silence is making me a little anxious. He moved closer to me and touched my chin to look up to him.

“Why do I feel like—he’s going to take you away from me?” He asked, caressing my cheek with his thumb. “Please, tell me he can’t.”

I blinked several times and holds his wrist. “Luke—”

“Lisa, I already—” We heard Jungkook’s voice as he walks out the room. But before I could even turn to look at him, Lucas cupped my face and pulled me for a kiss.

Oh, fuck.


	60. Way to Lisa's Heart

What.

The.

Fuck.

Did he just kiss her in front of me? He is kissing what’s mine. Does he think I am that stupid not to notice that he actually did that on purpose? I can clearly see how surprised she is with the way he pulled her for that damn kiss. Lisa pushed him against his chest and looked at me. He was a great company as far I can remember but fuck this. He has no right to touch what’s mine.

I gritted my teeth and made big steps to reach him. I grabbed his arm and flew my fist across his face, busting those lips who dared to touch what’s rightfully mine. Lisa gasped and watched him fell on the floor. Yeah, take that. I guess my boxing trainings became useful today. I was about to get over him but Lisa blocked my way and pushed me against my chest.

“Oh, my God! Jungkook, stop!” She exclaimed and continued to push me away. “Jungshin is on the other room, for fuck’s sake.” She said as she looks up to me. I looked at her, processing how close she is to me right now. Goddamn, how can she look so beautiful? I stepped back like how she wanted. She turned to look at him but I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. No, there is no way she will kneel beside him to check how pussy he really is. I nuzzled my nose against her hair and inhaled her perfume. I pulled her closer, my hand on the back of her head to get my nose against her cheek. Oh, Jesus Christ. She smells the same. She still has that perfume that I always loved. The smell that keeps me stable and alive.

I didn’t know I miss her too much that I almost wanted to lock her up in a room and take her again.

My eyes shifted to Lucas who stood up from the floor. He brushed his lip and spit some blood out of his mouth. I glared at him. “You think I won’t notice that you did that on purpose?” I said, making a step to him but Lisa pushed me again, looking up to me.

“Get your hands off her.” Lucas said and made a step to pull Lisa from me. She released a small squeal but I caught her other arm, keeping her between us.

“Make me.” I answered, my lips even felt like shaking.

“She’s not yours to keep.” Lucas answered, pulling her closer to him.

I smirked. “And you think she’s yours then? Think again, buddy.” I answered and pulled her closer to me. Lisa turned her head to the both of us. But I am too busy glaring at this man who thinks he owns what’s mine for years. His lips twitch and made a step to reach me but Lisa grabbed her arms and pressed her hands against our chests to keep the distance between us.

“I swear to God, you two.” She said and looks at me and then him. “If my son witnessed this commotion, none of you will get to see us ever again.”

I finally looked at her and recognized that fearless eyes that she used to have. Fucking hell. She cannot disappear again. She did that to me twice. I ain’t having that for the third time. Especially now that I knew I have a son who I missed 5 years of his life.

“Mom?” We suddenly heard my little boy’s soft voice. I turned to look at him who is timidly standing by the doorframe. He gulped hard, his eyes full of terror. Fuck, no. “I heard-- shouting.” He said softly. I was about to walk to him but Lisa pushed me back and glared at me. I cursed in my head, I know that look. I freaking know so I remained standing there and watch her walked to him, lifting him up in her arms.

“Hey, pumpkin. Everything’s okay. Let’s get home and have some tea, hm? Sounds good?” She said and took Jungshin’s coat from the rack by the door. I met my son’s eyes but he looked away and nuzzled his head on his Mom’s neck. I can hear his soft sniffs and just wrapped his arms around her.

I stepped back to give her space as she walks to the door. I can see her struggle but I can’t just push those wrong buttons again or else she’ll disappear again. That’s the last thing I wanted to happen.

“Lisa.” I called softly, taking a step to reach her. “Please, let me take you home.” But I felt Lucas’ hand grabbed my arm. If my family is not in here, I could’ve made his entire face bleed. He is testing my patience.

“I think you should go home, Jungkook-ssi. My store is not open today. Besides, I always get to take them home. Like what I always do for the last 5 years of our lives.” Lucas said, making me grit my teeth and hastily take his hand off me.

“Well, guess what. My family doesn’t need a chaperone anymore.” I answered and made a step closer to him.

“Oh, my God! Can you stop?!” Lisa shouted. “Don’t make me curse in front of my kid.” Lisa said again as she glares at the both of us who are now on the brink of hitting each other’s faces. We both turned to look at her again. And she looks fucking mad. “I can take him home myself. Don’t you dare follow us.”

Fuck. If I followed her, she’ll end up leaving again. I am certain. She always has her ways to run away. And I will not let her do that with my son. I heard Lucas cursed and was about to follow her but I caught his arm.

“Don’t!” I shouted. “If she said no, don’t. If we followed her, she’ll run away with my son. I will kill you if I lost them again.”

“Don’t fucking order me around.” He said and pushed me against my chest. “I can’t just let her leave. Maybe that’s the reason why you lost her in the first place. You let her go.” He said and grabbed his jacket and wear it an instant.

“Goddammit, Lucas. Don’t!” I shouted and pushed his glass door closed. “I knew her since she was 16. And she always has her own ways to run away. Now if I ended up losing her and my kid again, I swear to God. I will tear this store down. And your brother will lose his music career in this city.” I said, making him widen his eyes. Pretty sure he’s surprised how I knew something about him. Well, this is the reason why Lucid is one of my Pillars. He never miss to give me an information that I can use as my advantage.

He gritted his teeth. “I am not giving her up, Jungkook. I was with her for the last 5 years. I was the father that Jungshin never had. Maybe if you looked harder, you wouldn’t miss the last 5 years of their lives.” He answered and moved closer to me.

“You don’t know what she’s capable of doing, Lucas. If she decided to keep herself hidden, nobody can find her. Do you think I didn’t try hard enough? I spent 5 years to look for her. You’re lucky you got to spend those 5 years with her. She needed to settle here to keep me away. You’re only a fucking liability.” I answered, glaring at him.

He pulled my collar. “If you think you got the advantage just because you and her had a son, think again buddy.” He said, repeating what I said earlier to fucking mock me. “I spent enough time to win her. Don’t use your connections to ruin my life or my brother’s life. Is that how you win your battles? Fucking pathetic. You failed being a father to Jungshin. I won’t be surprised if you fail being a man to win her too.” He said and pushed me away.

I smirked. “You amuse me. Having that confidence is your first mistake. You have no idea what Lisa and me went through. If she truly has feelings for you, you wouldn’t need to put a show and kiss her in front of me. ” I said and fixed my shirt and jacket. “Fine. I’ll let you do what you want. May the best man wins.” I said and bumped against his shoulder as I walk out of his store.

I turned to the way where Lisa walked to. I saw her get Jungshin inside a taxi and gave me one last glance before getting in too. I took my phone from my pocket and immediately dialed Lucid’s number. I started to jog to the nearby bus stop as I wait for Lucid to answer his phone.

“Viper.”

“Lucid, track Lisa’s phone.” I said briefly. He didn’t answer but I heard some footsteps and eventually sounds of typing in the keyboard.

“Got her.”

“Good. Keep tracking her.” I said and run to enter the bus that just stopped. I sat on the nearest empty seat and made myself comfortable. “Give me more details about the farm she is currently working at.”

“Noted. I will send it in 2 hours. Anything else?” He asked again.

“That’s all. Keep your lines open.”

I finally hang up. I can’t even stay still in my seat the entire ride until I finally reach my stop. I tried to call Lisa on her phone but she expectedly didn’t answer. I decided to get to Taehyung’s penthouse to ask him about the car rental I told him earlier. I might try to go to Jungshin’s school tomorrow to fetch him up again.

“Wait, what the fuck did you just say?” Taehyung asked, turning to me while he makes that strawberry shake in his kitchen counter. “You finally met Lisa? And you have a 5-yr old son? Junggoo, I swear to God. I know I told you that you seriously need to get laid and have babies. But not in an instant like this! Are you kidding me?”

“I swear, hyung. It’s true. Lucid confirmed everything to me. I—I didn’t know she was pregnant when she left. Or maybe she doesn’t know it too. You know a lot happened 5 years ago. The race, Reese and she can’t even walk back then. It’s crazy.” I answered as I sit on the stool in front of the marble counter. He stared at me and then puts the glass of strawberry milkshake in front of me.

“You’re right. A lot happened back then. I know you got through hard times. And her leaving made it worse.” I heard him said and gives me a bowl of bite-sized fruits he sliced for me.

“I am not really sure if she’s fine too, Hyung. She has cuts on her wrists.” I said, remembering those marks on her arm that she cannot let our son either.

“Cuts?”

I nodded. “Remember Jaguar used to do it too?” I said and he parted his lips.

“Oh, God. That’s horrible. At least you have Jieun. She had—no one.” He said, making me frown my forehead as I realize that. Knowing that she was alone throughout her pregnancy too. That fueled me more to take my family back.

“The car rental is on its way, by the way. Wait, how did you even met?” Taehyung said while eating sliced bananas and looks at me again. “And where’s Jieun?”

“Lisa and I met last night. At a department store. And I was with Jieun too.” I said and drinks on the milkshake again. “And she’s with Lucas.”

“Wait, what?” Making him pause from eating that slice from his fingers.

I shrugged. “Lisa and my boy are the ones living on your penthouse. The coincidences are crazy. I didn’t expect to find her in this way.” I said and sighed. “And because of that, my pact with Jieun is officially voided. She left. And finally quit as my secretary. I can’t say no because I also promised that I won’t stop her if she decided to leave.” I sighed. “I honestly feel guilty.”

“You should, dumbass.”

I shrugged. “I know, fine. Hyung, you didn’t have to slap that on my face. I just – what can I say. I am still in love with Lisa. And it felt like I fell harder when I knew about Jungshin.” I said and smiled, remembering that lovely lunch with him. How his laugh sounded almost like mine too. How heartwarming it is to see Lisa carry him in her arms and sleeps next to me in that crowded bus. How she calls him pumpkin.

Taehyung didn’t answer right away and just stared at me. I met his eyes and I narrowed my eyes on him. “Hyung, stop looking at me like that.” I said and looks down on the fruits on my plate.

“I just don’t know what to say.” He said and shakes his head. “You have a son. And he is 5 years old. I can’t fucking believe you had a son before me.”

I can’t help not to giggle. “I know. It’s crazy. I look so much like him.” I said and pulled my phone to show him his pictures that I took while we were having lunch. I handed him my phone and smiled as he looks at it. But that smile eventually faded.

“What happened to your hand?”

“Oh, uhm. I hit Lucas on the face.” I answered and made a half-smile.

“You what?”

“He kissed Lisa in front of me.” I answered and shrugged. “I—I got pissed and –”

“Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Just because you’re training for boxing, you’ll go punching people’s faces. Jesus Christ. He’s my friend.” Taehyung interrupted.

“And he acts like he owns Lisa. She’s mine, okay.” I said and rolled my eyes. “It’s like – I don’t know. I’m jealous. Lisa herself told me they’re together.”

“Lucas told me he had a single-mom girlfriend for 3 years now. I didn’t know that was Lisa. Oh, God. The way your red strings tangled to each other is damn fascinating.” Taehyung said and shakes his head. “He loves her a lot. He even told me he was trying to propose to her back then.”

“What?” I uttered, flinching on my seat.

Taehyung shrugged. “Do you think Lisa still has feelings for you?”

I did not answer right away.

“Lucas is a nice guy. Very responsible too. And has a good taste on music. And can play the guitar. He looks handsome too.”

“Yah! Hyung, you’re supposed to be on my side!” I said and raised my eyebrows.

“Just think wisely. She was alone for quite some time and Lucas was there with her. I was just stating some possibilities.” He answered and shrugged. “Ah, finally. You will have a normal love story this time that doesn’t have to do with any races and all that shit. Good luck, Jungkookie.”

I narrowed my eyes on him. “You don't think I can win her over."

He shrugged. “I mean, Lucas is a good competition.”

I rolled my eyes. “I sometimes wonder why you’re my favorite from all of my hyungs. You can be an ass sometimes.”

He giggled.   
  
  
  


🐰   
  


  
The next day, I drove to the university where Jungshin is currently studying. I looked for the Professor named Stephanie Morrie to ask about him. And in a few more minutes, she finally met me in the hallway.

“Hello. It’s you, the father of Jungshin.” She said and smiled.

“Jungkook Jeon.” I briefly introduced myself only to realize I haven’t told her my name yesterday. I am just too occupied about Jungshin and how surprised I was too when I knew he was my son after all.

“Mr. Jeon, Ms. Manoban cancelled your son’s enrollment yesterday.” She said, making me raise my eyebrows.

“Cancelled?” I repeated. “He’s not here?” Okay, fuck. She is doing it again. I immediately thanked her and even bowed in front of her before I run out of the school building to get in my car. I got my phone from my pocket to call Lucid again. I wear my earpiece to talk to him while I drive away from there.

“Lucid.” I called the moment he answered the phone. “Are you still able to track Lisa’s current location?”

“Hold on.” Lucid said. “She just got in a train to Akaroa.”

“Akaroa?”

“That’s where the ranch is located. The farm where she is currently working. By the way, I found something about the farm.” He said and I heard some typing from there.

“What is it?”

“The farm is looking for new pickers in their huge vineyard. Apparently, the ranch is having a financial crisis too because this season is like making all the calves and horses sick. The name of the owner is Barry Brooke.” Lucid answered, making me smile.

“Okay, can you do something for me then?” I asked. “Can you set me up an appointment with him?”

“Excuse me, Viper. I am not your secretary. Where’s Jieun anyway?” He answered and heard him crunching on some chips there.

“Come on, Lucid. Okay, how about a Porshe? The 2020 version ZT20?” I said, making him silent from the other line. “Uhm. I promise to get you one console from the first launch of stocks when Playstation 5 Digital Version comes out.”

“Okay! Appointment sent.”

I giggled. “Thanks, Cid. Really. I owe you a lot.”

“Well, to be fair you pay pretty decently.” He answered and giggled. “You lost her twice, Viper. Don’t fail this time. And I want to know your son, for real.”

“Of course. I’ll let you know when we’re on our way back to Seoul.” I said and finally hang up. I increased my speed to finally drive to the farm where my family is heading to.

I don’t care if Lucas spent 5 years with them. I can make Lisa fall back to me. Now that I have all it takes to get them back, I am not going to let this go. This time, I am not Dodge Viper and she is not Hennessey.

I am Jeon Jungkook.   
And she will always be my Lalisa Manoban.   
With our little pumpkin. 


	61. Cuts and her Voices

**Author's Note: Please be advised that there is a small part of this chapter that contains sensitive topic, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable reading it. Read at your own risk.**

**🌸**

I looked at Jungshin on our way home. His eyes are fixed on the window and he is oddly quiet. He looks confused and I am honestly getting anxious because of that. 

“Hey.” I called softly and caressed his hair. He turned to look at me and gets on my lap. “I’m sorry about what happened back there. Mom and Lucas is just having some misunderstanding right now.” He just nodded and puts his head on my shoulders. I sighed and just kissed his forehead to let him sleep. 

I felt my phone vibrated and saw Lucas’ number on my screen. I rolled my eyes and turned it off. In a matter of seconds, it rings again. It is an unknown number and my guts are telling me that this is Jungkook. I did not answer that too and a message slip through my mail. And I’m right, it’s him. There is no way he won’t know my number if Lucid found me. 

The moment we reached home, Jungshin is soundly sleeping and I tuck him in his room. My eyes looked at the mural painting on the wall and remembered my sister. She likes painting the sky, the trees, the seashore and everything she missed to see for 18 years in the broad daylight. She paints them like how she see them on television and she makes them so realistic just like this. I remember how fascinating to watch her do it, I get to sleep sometimes. The sound of her brush against the canvas is so therapeutic that I sometimes forget about my hard times with Viper before. 

I sighed and just kissed my son’s forehead. I frowned when I noticed that familiar signature on the corner of the wall. I didn’t notice it the first time because the side table is almost covering it. I decided to move the table to see the entire signature and my jaw dropped recognizing it. 

It’s Reese’s. This painting is made by my sister. My hands are trembling when I brushed my hair. Who owns this place? I stood up from there and quietly closed the door before getting my phone in my pocket. I dialed Lucid’s number. He never changes it. He wanted me to always have the chance to call him and be assured that he will answer. 

“Lucid.” I called as I walk to the kitchen. 

“Finally!” He answered. “You promised you’d call.” 

I can’t help not to smile. “I didn’t. As far as I can remember, you hacked my program and told me my team sucks.” I answered and gets some ice pack for my aching head. 

“Aw. You’ve got a pretty good memory huh.” He answered as I sit on the counter. 

“What did you tell Jungkook?” I asked. 

“Pretty much everything. Nessey, you’re an ass for not telling him you had a son.” He said, making me sigh and lower my gaze. 

“I know. I cannot argue with that. I was too mad back then. Tell me, who owns this place? I saw my sister’s signature on the mural painting.” I said and continued pressing the cold compress on the top of my head. God, this is not helping. 

“It’s Jennie’s. Since you’re too pussy to let Viper know that you had a son, circumstances made it happen. Stop running away, Nessey. Face all your shits with him. He is willing to fight for you but you shut him out.” Lucid said, making me bite my lip. 

I didn’t answer. I don’t really know what to say to be honest. “Did you tell him about the—uh..” 

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t tell him you’re having therapies not just for your leg but also for your psychological needs. Nessey, what the fuck is going on? Tell me or he’ll know.” He answered, making me sigh and throw the cold compress on the opposite table counter. 

I didn’t answer right away. So, he spoke again. 

“I saw a lot of transaction for drugs, Nessey. These drugs to keep you – what? Sane? You know where I came from. I was a courier until I reached 14. So if someone knows what these fucking drugs are, it’s me. Were these prescribed? Tell me, they are.” He said, making me sigh. 

“Yeah, they are.” I answered honestly. “But I don’t drink them often as advised. It—it makes me fuzzy. I don’t want my child to see me that way. He notices it, that’s why I don't usually take them. I sometimes get nightmares. But I can handle them and just – drink aspirins and pills.” 

“Jesus Christ, Hennessey! That’s it. I’m flying there.” He said, making me release a heavy sigh. 

“Lucid, can you – think about it for a second?” 

“There's one thing you didn’t know about me, Nessey. I graduated with a Bachelors in Psychology. I am currently finishing up my doctorate. I need to see these medicines you are taking.” He said, sounded so determined and certain. “And I want to see you. You’re my only family. Don’t take that away from me.” 

I didn’t answer again and just brushed my hair with my hand. “Whatever, Cid. If I see you here, I’m gonna kick your balls.” 

He smirked. “I can take that. At least I still have a dick.” He answered, making me curse and drop the call. I pulled the roots on my hair, my headache is still a bitch. I am so overwhelmed right now. 

I had a very lovely meal with Jungkook. He looks—captivating. He looks healthy, thank God. And just – gorgeous. The way his perfume smells like the old times makes me feel home. Maybe we have the same way of keeping our memories of each other. I know he loves the way I smell like vanilla that is why I never changed it, ever. And the way his perfume smells like audacious warm cinnamon is still familiar at the back of my chaotic head. His hair still probably smells like a mild baby powder that puts me to a deep sleep. 

I also noticed how prominent the veins on his hands and arm. His chest looked broader too when he wrapped his arm on my waist as I push him away from Lucas. Because, Christ. He might kill him with his fist. Even though I was too occupied of Lucas being hurt, I didn’t miss to notice that Jungkook nuzzled his nose against my cheek. He loves doing that since I was a teenager. 

And as a Thai, that’s the most romantic thing in the world. I even think it’s more romantic than a kiss. The way you devour yourself with the smell of someone so dear to you is beyond what romance really is. I even tease him because his nose is bigger than normal and he always tell me that he likes it that way for him to sniff me more than ever. He likes nuzzling his nose on my neck like Jungshin. 

I have seen him do it to my pumpkin in our bus ride. He gets his lips inward and sniffs his cheek and neck that apparently tickles him. His cute giggles filling my ears like my most favorite song. It feels heart warming watching them like that. 

_Pauper. You have to tell pumpkin. He really likes Jungkook. The lunch is a delightful time for the both of them._ I heard Reese’s voice and turned to her sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. At least, she doesn’t look bad today. She isn’t wearing those bloody hospital gowns but her boring fashion dresses. Her hair is long brown and she looks beautiful. 

“I don’t think this is the right time, Reese. I’m fucking tired.” I said and walks to my room to change my clothes. I took off my coat and this time, she is sitting on the edge of the bed. 

_Lucas is a nice guy though. But you have to tell him what you truly feel. And you have to accept it was not Jungkook’s fault. You know I’m dying from the very beginning._ Reese said again, making me grit my teeth. 

“Reese, stop it. I can fucking save you but you refused it. And that’s why I hate you. You left me hanging. We made a promise. You are supposed to be with me!” I exclaimed, glaring at her. I pulled the roots of my hair and walked to the bathroom to get my medicines. 

_If you saved me, he’ll lose you. You didn’t give him the chance to make you happy. You have to fix this, Pauper. Jungshin is suffering because of this._ Reese said again but I banged my door closed. 

When I closed the cabinet, I saw Reese standing behind me on our reflection. 

_Pauper, you have to stop pushing away the people who loves you. Don’t keep me in your head. It’s not right._ Reese said again and I didn’t answer her. I opened the orange containers of my medicines and took a lot of them. I don’t even need water to get them down my throat. I am too accustomed with how they feel in my mouth that I craved for more. _Pauper! Stop destroying yourself!_

I grabbed the blade from below the sink and pulled my sleeves off my arm. And then I started to cut. 

Then another. 

I hissed a curse and pressed my back against the wall. I slowly slide down the bathroom floor as I watch my blood drip from my open cuts. I closed my eyes, the effect of the aspirins is starting to flood my head. 

_Please, Pauper. Let me go._ I heard Reese whispered beside. She looked at my bleeding arm that I cut deeper than I usually do. 

“No. I won’t. You aren’t leaving me. And this is the punishment that Mom is telling you. You will always be my reflection.” I said and closed my eyes. I dropped myself on the bathroom floor, the coldness of the tiles is nothing compared to the coldness creeping in my heart. 

🌸

The morning came. And I did my best to cover my cuts for Jungshin not to see them. I woke up still lying on my cold bathroom floor at two in the morning. I got up with those fresh cuts in my arm. Washed them and covered them up like how I usually do. I walked out of my room and did my usual routine. Drink my pills and then go out in the kitchen to drink some chamomile tea. 

My pumpkin apparently heard me get out the room. We had a quiet meal and I noticed him looking at my arm but I continued hiding it under my sleeves. He didn’t say anything and just joined me on the couch. Slept on my chest and just held my hand tight until he fell asleep. 

My mind is screaming at me to call Jungkook. I want him to be there with me. But I thought that’s unfair for Lucas. I am confused and I cannot deal with a love triangle right now. I am more concerned about Jungshin. I have no plans of stopping Jungkook to know more about him. But with what happened earlier, with Jungkook punching Lucas’ face, there is no way they’re gonna stop for my attention. 

I am focusing on trying not to completely go crazy. And I think—it’s a good idea to have Lucid here. He might actually really help. I have to stop torturing myself and love myself more before I get to some romantic relationship with anyone. 

I said yes to Lucas. I admit that. How can I not? My son needs someone too and he happens to be there. I am not doing this for myself but for Jungshin. And he can be persuasive sometimes. I just can’t say no. I am too weak to fight it because I am having so much war against myself. It’s a tough war. 

And I apparently cannot stop at this point yet. 

My little pumpkin is still quiet while he eats his breakfast and I finished packing him some food before sitting beside him. I don’t like it. Silence means a lot of things. And I don’t like him to be like this. I don’t want him to fight his battles quietly. He’s only a kid. I cannot let it happen to him too. 

“Pumpkin.” I called and touched his chin. “Spill it. I know Mom made you worry again.” 

“Can we go back home?” He said, looking at me. 

“But—you have school, hunnie.” I said and caresses his cheek. 

“I don’t think I want to stay here anymore. Jungkook-ssi and Lucas-hyung made you cry last night. I hate it.” He answered and looks at his unfinished meal. “I don’t want to hear you talking to your friend Reese ever again. I want to go home.” He said and lowered his gaze. 

I bite my lower lip. “I am so sorry, baby.” I said softly. This time, I cannot stop the tears anymore. I kneeled on the floor and pulled him for a hug. “I promise to make things right, okay? Just give Mommy more time. She’s a little scared too.” 

He started to cry too. “I want to grow up so I can protect you, Mommy. I don’t want to see you crying.” He said and brushes my tears away. “Do you like some ice cream? You like the vanilla one.” 

I can’t help not to giggle. I kissed his cheek. “How about we eat by the porch while we watch some baby horses around? How would that sound?” 

He nodded. “I love that, Mommy. Let’s go home.” 

“Mmkay, sweetie. Let’s go home.” I answered and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping my arms around his small body. 

God, my little boy. Bless him. 

It didn’t took us long to pack everything up and leave. I left a note to Lucas just in case he comes around. He has a key and I do not want him to be clueless about us going home. I did remember sending him a message about my request to keep himself away for now. I remember him called while I was filled with the effect of my medicine this morning and he begged me to be okay. He’ll give me the space I needed but he won’t stop coming to me. 

And I’d be lying if I would say my heart didn’t flutter with the way he told me how much I mean to him. He has this unique way of expressing his feelings for me and every girl will definitely feel loved if they hear it. But this time—I had to focus more of Jungshin and probably let Jungkook meet him in a couple of days. Not yet at this time. My son is worried about me and I wanted him to get passed that first before telling him the truth. I will not only prepare him but myself too. 

Uncle Ben is surprised when he saw us on his doorstep. I told him that Jungshin doesn’t want to continue his schoolings in the University and that didn’t take me long to cancel in just one phone call. Besides, they convinced us to give it a try before officially get him in. When we arrived there, Uncle Barry is busy too. He has this appointment with someone who wanted to invest in the farm. 

Since he was having problems with the ranch financially, he cannot miss this opportunity. We left him in his home and just went home to our cabin to rest after our long trip home. Nana felt happy seeing us. But I decided to go out and help the boys in the barn to clear my head at least. Kept myself busy with the work and even went to the vineyard to help our small number of pickers with the harvest. 

I saw Uncle Barry talking to someone who I assume he hired as a new picker. And asked Julian to train him. I didn’t intervene and just continued with the work. I am busy filling up my basket with the grapes I am picking. I didn’t even notice it overflowing with the newly picked grapes. 

I cursed when I dropped the basket, scattering them around. I released a soft grunt and bended my knees to start picking them on the ground. 

“No, it’s fine. I can take care of it.” I said when I noticed someone bended his knees to help me picked them up. But he didn’t stop and continued picking. I clenched my jaw and pulled my hat off to see who was this guy helping me. “I said, it’s fine.” I said again and picks up the same cluster of grape he picked up. 

We met gazes and I flinched when those big doe-like eyes looked back at me. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Jeon Jungkook?!” I exclaimed, making him smile and takes off his mask. He is wearing this typical clothing as a picker. White shirt underneath those blue flannel shirt, jeans and boots. He also has this hat on his head to cover himself from the hot sun. 

“I work here too, Lisa. Are you going to take care of me, Sunbae-nim?” 

I dropped myself on the ground as I stare at him. I cannot believe this guy?! 

“Oh, Lisa. I was just looking for you.” I heard Uncle Ben said as he walks closer. “I see you met Mr. Jeon.” He said and helps me get up from the ground. Jungkook gets up too and smiles at him. “Can you please help him go to the other side of the farm? Mr. Bowman wants to meet him for some documents he needed to sign. I need you to be there to translate for him.” 

“W-what documents?” I asked and turns to Jungkook who smiles at me again, even tilting his head. 

“He invested for the whole farm and just transferred the initial payment. We had to make everything documented. Please explain to him some important points in the contract.” Uncle Barry answered. “He’ll drive you there.” He said and handed the keys to Jungkook. 

“B-but that was a 5-hour drive.” I answered, looking at Uncle Barry again. 

“I’m a fast driver.” Jungkook said and smiled, shrugging even. “And I promise I won’t bore you.” 

Uncle Barry smiled at me too. “We need this so bad, Lisa. Can you do this for me? I will take Jungshin for a star gazing tonight too. I missed that kid. You don’t really have to worry about him.” 

I looked at Jungkook who crossed his arms against his chest with that teasing smile on his lips. 

“Wanna be my cargo?” 


	62. Stubborn Independence

“Hi Mr. Jeon.” I heard this man greeted in his late 50s standing before me. “What a pleasure to meet you personally. Let me introduce Julian, he speaks Korean. Feel free to tell me anything about this investment.”

I smiled. “Of course. My company is expanding business and horseback riding became my most loved hobby. New Zealand is a delightful country. I would love to have something to go back to every time.” The translator is able to deliver that to him. And while he does so, I scanned my eyes to his beautiful home.

The place is made of wood, high ceilings and huge glass windows. Even the fireplace looks majestic with these old bricks surrounding it. I noticed some picture frames on the top of the fireplace and realized he has a picture of Jungshin too.

I read on Lucid’s research information that he helped Lisa a lot. He hired her and even gave her a cabin to stay with my son. And I really want to thank him for that. I want to invest to his ranch for him to keep this in a very long time. And I want to know the life my son grew into.

“Jungkook-ssi?” I heard Julian called, making me snap my head to look at the both of them.

“Ah, yes.” I said and nodded. “I wouldn’t really mind skipping the specifics. I am willing to give the initial payment today.”

When Julian translated that, Mr. Brooke widened his eyes as he looks at me.

“I’m sorry, I d-don’t understand.” He said and stared at me.

I sighed and puts my hands in my pocket. “I have to tell you something.”

  
🐰

  
Barry Brooke is an intelligent farmer. He keeps his animals and vineyard well taken care of. Apparently, this time of the year is not a very good time and he is losing a lot of horses and calves. Assistance for their medications costs expensive. He is doing well with his harvest but that is not enough to keep most of the cows he is taking care of.

We roamed around the vineyard. God, it’s beautiful. I understand why Lisa decided to be in this place because it’s breathtaking. The huge greenfield is gorgeous. Watching the horses run and the cows eat the grasses is so fascinating. The chirps of the birds around even sound therapeutic. I am glad my son grew up in this kind of environment.

When I told him that I am interested to be a picker too, he wasn’t able to answer me right away. I mean, I am not sure how tough the job is but I think I can handle it. I worked with cars, I think I can manage working in a barn.

I hope so?

Julian showed me the entire vineyard and trained me how to pick clusters that are ready for harvest. And I think I can handle that. My eyes caught Lisa from a distance and she looked comfortable with the job she is doing. Julian even shared that she can tame wild horses too which damn amused me. I frowned when I heard her drop her basket and bended her knees to started picking them up.

I immediately walked to her to help out. I noticed that necklace underneath her flannel shirt. It has two rings on it. That car part o-ring I returned her and that ring I gave her that night I proposed. She still got them. I can’t help not to smile as I look at her.

“No, it’s fine. I can take care of it.” I heard her say but I didn’t listen and continued helping her. I heard her hissed a silent curse and pick up the cluster I already got. She took off her hat and glared at me. “I said, it’s fine.”

God, this woman is so stubborn.

I watched her widen her eyes and dropped the grapes we are both holding. “What the fuck are you doing here, Jeon Jungkook?!” She exclaimed.

I took off my mask and smiled. “I work here too, Lisa. Are you going to take care of me, Sunbae-nim?” I teased, making her drop herself on the ground. She shakes her head in disbelief but looked at me again. I know she get it that it was Lucid who told me everything.

“Oh, Lisa. I was just looking for you.” Mr. Brooke said as he walks towards us. He offered his hand to her which she immediately accepted to get up from the ground. “I see you met Mr. Jeon.” He said again, making her look more confused. She took off her gloves, pulling her sleeves to make sure we wouldn’t get a sight of her cuts.

I noticed that she covered it with this flesh-colored bandages and fixed her bangs. She always make sure that her bangs are in place. God, I love seeing familiar things about her.

“Can you please help him go to the other side of the farm? Mr. Bowman wants to meet him for some documents he needed to sign. I need you to be there to translate for him.” Mr. Brooke said and smiles at me. I nodded and smiled too as I look back at Lisa. I watched her frown and shifts her eyes from me to Mr. Brooke about what he just said.

“W-what documents?” She asked, her voice sounded softer.

“He invested for the whole farm and just transferred the initial payment. We had to make everything documented. Please explain to him some important points in the contract.” Mr. Brooke said and looks at me. “He’ll drive you there.” He said again and gave me a car key.

She didn’t answer right away and looks at me. I only smiled at her and even shrugged my shoulders. “B-but that was a 5-hour drive.” She said, looking at Mr. Brooke again. She started to play with the tip of her braided hair. I can’t help not to smile wider when I noticed she looked nervous.

“I’m a fast driver.” I said and smiled. “And I promise I won’t bore you.”

“We need this so bad, Lisa. Can you do this for me? I will take Jungshin for a star gazing tonight too. I missed that kid. You don’t really have to worry about him.” Mr. Brooke said and taps her shoulder.

Lisa then looked back at me. “Wanna be my cargo?”

She clenched her jaw and looks at the ground before speaking. “I’ll—I’ll prepare for the long trip. Let me say goodbye to Jungshin.” She said and smiled at Mr. Brooke.

“Thank you so much, child.” He answered and then looks at me. “Mr. Jeon, a delightful dinner will be waiting there. I am really happy for this deal.”

I just nodded and smiled as we share a handshake. He then walked away with Julian and I bowed as they leave.

“Yah! Yah! Yah!” Lisa exclaimed as she started to hit my arm. “What are you doing?! This ranch is owned by Lucas’ family! This competition you two are doing is ridiculous?!”

“Lisa, I am not competing against him, okay? He doesn’t even looked better than I do.” I said, making her narrow her eyes and grabbed her basket.

“I cannot believe this.” She said and starts to walk away.

“Wait, wait. Can I see Jungshin too?” I asked, catching her arm. “What happened in the University? Why did you cancel his enrollment?”

She sighed. “He doesn’t want it anymore.” She said and grabs her arm from me to continue walking away.

“Why? Was it about the financials? Lisa, I can help. I can pay for it.” I said again as I walk beside her. She stopped walking and glared at me.

“Is this your way to let me know that you can provide better things for him by investing for the ranch?” She snapped.

“No, it’s not like that.” I argued, brushing my hair with my hands. Damn, that didn’t came out really well.

“It’s not about it.” She said firmly. “I can pay for that damn school, if that’s what you’re worried about. You forgot I made a fortune when I was still Hennessey.”

“Look, it’s not what I mean.”

She released a frustrated sigh. “We don’t need any financial assistance from you, Jungkook. I can work my ass off to provide for him.”

“But I am his father. You have to make me a part of this too, Lisa.” I argued. “I will give you the time to tell him about this. But in the mean time, I want to be here with him. Please, I want to know him more and I want to stay with him.” She flutter her eyes, the softness of them came back in an instant. “I want to be here with you.” I said again, reaching her hand.

She looks away, not even letting me stare at her for too long. Her walls are still there. And if there is something that she is really good at, that’s hiding her feelings. I witnessed that numerous times but also broke those walls many times.

“So, you’re going to pretend to be a picker then?” She asked.

“No, I want to do it for real. I want to experience this world you have right now. Learn to take care of the horses and stuff.” I said and made a half-smile.

She shakes her head. “You’re an idiot.” She said and finally turned her back to walk away.

“But I’m your idiot!” I exclaimed as I follow her.

I continued following her and a cabin from a distance caught my eyes. It has a porch and a pretty garden outside. I assume this is the cabin where she lives with Jungshin. The view is amazing, I cannot stop admiring the whole place. I understand why she chose to be here. It's so much diffirent from Seoul and none of the Horizon, Continental, Hennessey and Viper could remind her of it.

I shifted my eyes to her braced leg. She probably stopped her therapies that's why she's stuck with this. I tried to go back about how she was for the past years and I am pretry sure none of it was easy. Being unable to do what she always loved which is driving might've cost a toll on her. My regrets of not finding her harder came back to my head.

When we reached her cabin, I immediately saw Jungshin playing with his toy car. He widely smiled and run to Lisa.

“Mommy!” He shouted and jumped in her arms. “You went home early.” He said and kissed her cheek. Then he shifted his eyes to me, making that smile slowly fade. “Jungkook-ssi?”

“Hi.” I smiled.

“You made my Mom cry.” He said, making me blink several times and shifted to look at Lisa. “I don’t like people making her cry.”

“Pumpkin, uhm. No, he didn’t make Mommy cry. It was—It was just Mommy is having a bad day.” Lisa said and tucks his long hair behind his ear.

“Mom, I heard you talking to your friend, Reese. I hate that. And you covered them again.” He said and looks at the bandages on her arm.

“Pumpkin, let’s get you inside. Mom is a little busy today.” She said and finally walk to the cabin. I looked at Jungshin who is just staring at me. At some point, I am happy about how he protects Lisa with the way he can. But that makes me worry about her more. She has been keeping it in for a very long time. She is torturing herself about what happened 5 years ago. And maybe, she still blames me about everything.

“Aren’t you coming?” Lisa suddenly said, turning to me. “We need to eat before the trip. There are no drive thrus along the way, just so you know.”

“Huh?” I mumbled. “Uhm, right behind you.” I answered and finally followed her.

When I went inside, my eyes is filled with the cozy interior of the cabin. The couches are covered with these suede warm brown color and the pillows are covered with these colorful cases. She also has a fireplace in the living room and a carpet in front of it. There are orchids hanging in the corner of the room. The lights have these rustic touch displays and it illuminates warmness around.

“Lalisa, you’re back early today.” She said and gets her hat and gloves, putting them aside. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and let Jungshin sit comfortably on the chair.

“Uncle Barry asked me to do something.” Lisa answered and looks at me. The old lady curiously looked at me too. She frowned and shifted her eyes to my little boy then back to me.

“Hi. My name is Jungkook.” I introduced politely and bowed.

“You can call me Nana. I am a handmaid of Jungshin.” She said and smiled. She stared at me and I just placed my finger against my lips. I think she gets it. Jungshin got a lot of my features and honestly, I thought that wasn’t of a big deal. You sometimes get across to someone who resembles you but you are totally unrelated.

But that is not the case for me. You cannot deny that Jungshin is my son.

She nodded and just smiled. “Food is ready, Lisa. Would you like me to prepare your meals?”

“Yes please, Nana. I will be in a trip to Marowna. He is a client of Uncle Barry’s who invested in the ranch. We have to get the documents for him to sign.” Lisa answered while she helps the old lady with the food. Then she shifted to me. “Don’t worry, she understands Korean. Jungshin teaches her some words too.”

Nana looks at me and smiled. “Take a seat, child. I hope you like some lamb meat.” She said and I just nodded as I walk to a seat in front of the dining table.

“Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you so much for inviting me.” I said politely and gave her another bow.

“I baked some potatoes and mushrooms for the side. I sautéed some asparagus for it too. Do you like me to prepare you something Korean?” She asked again, Lisa translating a bit for me.

I shake my head. “No, this is lovely. I am grateful for what you have prepared.” I answered and smiles, looking at Lisa.

“I’ll make some ramyeon for the trip then. Hey, pumpkin. Come on, let’s have some lunch.” Lisa called and Jungshin walked to her; hugging her legs as he looks at me.

“Hey, are you mad at me?” I can’t help not to ask and he just made a half-smile.

“Please don’t hurt my Mom.” He said, making me and Lisa met gazes.

“I won’t. I promise.” I answered and smiled.

“Drive safely.” He said again and looks up to Lisa. She smiled at him and patted his head.

“We will be fine, sweetie.” Lisa said and bended to kiss his head.

“If she had a nightmare, make her some tea and hold her hand until she falls asleep.” He said again, making me look at Lisa again.

I watch her became uneasy and scratches her nape. “Okay, that’s enough pumpkin.” She said and looks at our son. “Come on, let’s eat.”

“Just a moment, Mom.” He said and looks at me again. He walked closer and extended his hand for a handshake. “Jungkook-ssi, we need to make a deal.”

I raised my eyebrows. “A deal?”

He nodded. “Do you like my Mom?”

The room went silent. Nana even stopped putting some gravy on the baked potatoes and looks at us. Lisa also went quiet and stares at me.

“I—I do. I like her a lot.” I answered before Lisa could interrupt us again. I saw on the corner of my eyes that Nana looked at her and smiled; continued preparing the foods on the table.

Jungshin made a half-smile, revealing me that cute shallow dimple on his chubby cheek. “Okay.” He answered and tilted his head as he stares at me. “I only let Lucas-hyung take care of Mom. He really likes her a lot too. But I am letting you take care of her too. You have to promise me that you will not going to make her cry, ever.” He said and I briefly look at Lisa but reverted to Jungshin.

“I promise.”

“And you can’t be my Dad because I am waiting for the real one. Deal?” He said, making me part my lips. I can’t help not to smile. He is waiting for _me_.

“Jungshin, not with these deals again. He is—”

“Deal.” I answered, interrupting Lisa. “But you have to promise something too.”

“Sure. What are your terms, Jungkook-ssi?” He said. I accepted his handshake and smiled at him.

“If your real Dad finally came, promise to not get mad at him.” I said, making him pause. He looks away and lets go of my hand.

“I am not mad at him.” He said softy. “I know he likes me too.”

“Of course, he does.” I answered and rested my elbows on my legs to take a closer look on him.

“You think so?” He asked and looks at me.

“Believe me, he does.” I answered and touches his cheek. “You’re a wonderful kid.”

He smiled. “Okay, that sounds a fair condition. I promise." He said and tilted his head as he looks up to me.

“Alright. Can I hug you now? I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.”

He smiled. “I will only accept the apology if I win.” He said and showed me his fist for a Rock, Paper, Scissors game.

“Okay.” I said. _“An nae-myeon jin-da ga-wi ba-wi bo” (Romanization of: 안 내면 진다 가위 바위 보)_ I threw a paper and he threw a scissors. “Aww, come on.”

He giggled and throw his arms on my neck. “I won.” He said and I lifted him up from the floor in my arms. “You will never win to me, Jungkook-ssi.”

I giggled. “I don’t mind, pumpkin.” I said, making him giggle again. I shifted my eyes to the two ladies watching us and smiled at them.

“Okay, boys. Time to eat.” Lisa said. I met Jungshin’s eyes before we both look at her and nodded.

The quick meal we had is delightful. Lisa gave me a thick duvet coat just in case. She said that it rains in the late afternoon and she knows I don’t have any spare clothes with me. She also took some knitted shoals and gloves. She basically prepared everything for a comfortable trip. I mean, I heard it’s a 5-hour trip and she looked like she’s familiar with the place we need to go.

“Don’t worry, I will take my belongings by tomorrow.” I said as I watch her pack some foods in a bag. I saw her made some kimbap too with the help of Nana.

“Are you really sure about this?” Lisa asked, talking in a softer tone and looks over to Jungshin who is busy in his room. “Life in the farm is so much different from your life in Seoul, Jungkook. You grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth.”

“I can do it. For Jungshin. If I had to do all these things you did to keep him comfortable, I will do it too. I can be very flexible.” I answered and smiled.

“Look, this is not about deals and contracts. Life in here is all about dirt, the heat of the sun, the hays and the horrible smell of animal feces. You won’t survive for a week.” She said and leans her hands on the table to move closer to me.

“Hey, you’re underestimating me. A man who has his heart dedicated to something can do anything. You gotta watch me, baby.” I said and moves closer, touching her chin.

She rolled her eyes and moved away. “Let’s see about that, Jungkook-ssi.” She said before walking to Jungshin’s room to kiss him goodbye.

We finally get into this pick up truck to drive away. I have been driving for almost an hour now but we aren't engaged with a proper conversation except about Jungshin. She is keeping her silence for most of the times and I noticed her biting her lower lip repeatedly. She even looks at the window and tucks her hair behind her ear a lot of times. She is uneasy. I noticed that the clouds are getting darker, the wind that gets in our open windows are also getting colder. Making her more anxious on her seat.

“Don’t be uncomfortable.” I said, finally making her look at me.

“I’m – I’m not.”

“Lisa, you don’t have to hide it from me. I know, this is awkward. We haven’t seen each other for 5 years and when we did, Jungshin is there.” I said, making her sigh and looks at her hands playing with the ends of her jacket. I used to see that mannerism from Reese, she is really anxious having me in this car.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about what he has been saying? The kid is obviously aware about Reese.”

“Jungkook, drop it.”

I kicked the break to park on the side of the street. “Goddammit, Lisa. Can you stop being so difficult? My kid is affected in here. He has been seeing these—I don’t know, slips that you are having. And he is worried sick. He’s just 5 for the love of God, Lisa.” I said and pressed my temple.

She didn’t say anything and firmly closed her eyes. She suddenly flinched when a loud thunder echoed in the whole place.

“Just drive!” She answered, looking at me. “We have to get there before dark.”

“God, Lisa. You’re so stubborn. Why can’t you just tell me?” I said again, she bite her lower lip and sighed.

“Why would you even care? You looked like you had a good life 5 years ago. Probably enjoyed all the fucking you did with Jieun.” She said, making me firmly closed my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Lisa, you left! You left because you are blaming me of your sister’s death! You didn’t even let me make you happy. You are too busy looking for someone to blame and I happened to be there. And because you know how much I love you, you took advantage of that. Is that why you’re dating Lucas too? To take advantage of him?!” I exclaimed, making her blink several times just turned her back on me. She opened the car door and get off.

“Yah! Lalisa?!” I called and get off the car too. It’s not hard for me to run after her because she is still limping with her braced leg. “Hey, come on. Lisa, we have to—” I said and catches her arm.

“Get your hands off me!” She screamed and pushed me away. She started to walk away again, making me drop my shoulders and watch her. We are in the middle of nowhere, tall redwood trees surrounded the road. And walking away in this long road to escape from a conversation is fucking idiotic.

“Lisa, are you seriously walking away? We’re miles away from the ranch.” I said and walks to her. “Come on. It’s about to rain.”

She stopped walking and released a heavy sigh. “I don’t need Lucas. I only accepted him to be with me because my son needs him. And I have no balls to tell you about your son, okay? Now I said it?! Happy?! I don’t need him and I don’t need you too!”

“I know that. I fucking know that, okay? I just – I know you don’t need me but fucking listen to me sometimes!” I exclaimed.

“Listen to what?! To listen to your blames about the times my son missed 5 years of his life without a father?! I already know that, okay?! You don’t need to slap it to my face!” She shouted back and started to walk away again.

“God, Lisa! No, I am not going to blame you about anything!” I said again and grabs her arm again. “Come on. Fine, if you don’t want to talk, fine. We’ll drop this conversation. Jesus Christ! You’re hell of a woman in my nerves!” I said again but she pulls her arm from my grasp and started hitting my shoulders.

“Go, go away!”

“Can you stop?! It’s almost raining!” I said and grabbed her by the waist, shoving her body over my shoulder. She squealed and started to kick her legs but I held her tighter, not letting her get off. She is hitting my back but it’s nothing. I finally walked to the car and carefully place her in the shot gun. She is about to get off again but I pushed her back on the seat, my hands gripping on her shoulders. I moved closer, but she turned her cheek to the side and firmly closed her eyes.

“Stop being a bitch, Lisa. We are way passed these arguments. I am concerned about our kid more than ever. And I want to help you get better. If you aren’t letting Lucas in your walls, there is no way you aren’t waiting for me to break in myself. I am the only one who can break these goddamn walls and you know that.”

She opens her eyes and slowly turn to me. I stared at her and I can definitely see the sudden softness in them. My eyes then travelled to her long lashes, to the freckles on her cheeks, to her lips. She noticed it for sure because she parted them.

My hands let her shoulders go and eventually cupped her cheeks. I slowly moved closer, slowly.. very slowly. I am actually waiting for her to push me away but she isn’t doing anything.

But a loud thunder made us both flinch, she pressed her hand against my chest to push me away.

"We have to go." She said softly and I just nodded. I pushed the door closed and finally walked to the driver's seat. She already had her seatbelt on and I buckled mine too.

I turned the keys from the ignition and listened to the car to start. But then, it went dead.

I tried again.

But it didn't start.

And then, Lisa and I met gazes. The rain outside started to fall harder and she touched her forehead.

"Shit."


	63. Hidden Chapter: Hoseok

I rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses as I wait for Reese to get out of the bathroom. She doesn’t even want me to see her throwing up, squeezing herself on the bathroom floor. I hate how she is trying so hard to hide it from me like I am clueless about what is happening to her. If there is someone who knows exactly what she is having through, that’s going to be me.

“Reese? Love, are you done?” I asked and knocked on the door. “I’m coming in.”

It didn’t took her a few seconds to finally open the door. She had her hand pressed on her mouth and I immediately wrapped my arm around her. “Sorry.” She whispered and pressed her cheek against my chest.

I kissed her forehead and rubs her back. “Come on.” I whispered and lifted her up from there, letting her rest her head on my shoulder as I walk her to our bed.

“Thank you.” She said softly and pulls my hand to lay beside her. I didn’t protest and just get ourselves under our comforter and lay her head on my chest. I felt her sighed heavily as she makes herself comfortable beside me. I glanced at the illuminating clock on the bedside table and realized it’s 11 in the evening. She usually throw up at this hour and that is making me worry her more.

Even though I am completely against it, as she requested, we stopped her therapies for a while. She wanted to be free of it to prepare for our wedding that happened a week ago. And it’s been 3 days since that race happened between Jungkook and Lisa and she hasn’t waking up since then. Am I a horrible person to somehow feel relieved that she isn’t waking up? Yeah, I think so. My mind is too terrified about the chaos she brings. But I shouldn’t forget too that she was the main reason why I have the chance to be with Reese until at this point. If she hadn’t given her what she can, I might’ve lost Reese before I could even tell her that I love her.

“We’ll go to the hospital tomorrow.” I said, not letting her argue. “You have to resume your therapies, Reese. Don’t refuse because I am not asking your permission.”

She lifted herself with her weight on her elbow and looks at me. “You’re still mad at her.” She said, her voice sounded so soft that it almost like a whisper.

I sighed. “What do you expect me to feel, Reese? Overjoyed? She fucking kidnapped you, on our wedding day. Are you hearing that? Why can’t she give me that day? Why can’t she give me something that I could carry for the rest of my life?! Now what? That day became my worst nightmare. Even though you look so beautiful, I—” I paused when I felt my voice trembling. I looked away and take off my glasses, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

“Hobi.” She whispered and touched my cheek, making me look at her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Reese. Why can’t you admit that it’s Lisa’s?” I answered, lowering my gaze this time. She cupped my face, her cold hands lifting my face to look at her again.

“It is not, Hobi. If she had a choice, she wouldn’t do this. You know how she loves Jungkook. But the world they live in, it’s totally different from ours and we cannot judge their choices because we don’t understand it.” She answered and cupped my cheek.

I sighed again, touching my temple. She is totally right. I still cannot fathom the amount of understanding and wisdom she had in her soul. Pure humanity and unconditional love reeks in her whole being and that is why I kept falling in love with her. She always put herself to everyone’s shoes and find everyone’s choice reasonable. And even at this time—I know she got it right.

“I love you, you know that right?” She asked and I nodded.

“Of course, love.” I answered and weakly smiled. “I am just – scared I might lose you again if she wakes up.”

“No. Everything’s done.” She answered and weakly smiled. “She lost the race. But she kept me alive. And that cost her to lose her freedom. I just wished she won’t chase that freedom by not waking up anymore.” She said and lowers her gaze. “She has to live just in case I can’t anymore.”

My heart felt like it keeps breaking every time she reminds me that we only have a limited time to be together. If I could be more greedy, I would let Lisa give everything that she can. But Reese doesn’t want that anymore. She doesn’t even want to wait for a new donor. It felt like she has given up on me. I touched her cheek, brushing my thumb against it and moved to kiss her.

“Can you live for more?” I whispered, my voice sounded so defeated. “Please, Reese? For me.”

She smiled. “I only live for you, Hobi. For years, you are the reason why I continue to fight these diseases. But there is always a finish line to every race, lovey.” She said and moved to softly kiss me back. “I am so sorry because I can’t be here for too long.”

I shake my head, sobs escaping my lips. I covered my eyes with my hand, trying to stop my tears. My chest feels so heavy and I just feel like I can’t take it anymore. She hushed and pulled me for a tight hug. “Hush, Hobi. It’s okay. I’m going to be okay. Let’s live like I am not dying, can we do that?” She whispered against my ear and cupped my cheek to look at her.

I stared at her. Please, I am begging for a miracle. Anyone from out there. Let me have this wonderful gift longer. Can I? “It’s just hard, Reese. It’s hard for me to do that. But – I’m trying. I’m trying, love. I swear.” I answered and kissed her forehead.

She wiped my tears and gently kissed my lips again. “Love, you can do it. You’re stronger than I am. You know that.” She said and pulls me in her arms. I buried my face against her chest as I feel her hands rubbing my back. “We’re okay. We’ll be okay, Hobi. I love you so much. Until my last breath.”

I nodded. “I know. I love you too, Reese. I love you more. Much, much more.” I answered and looks at her. Her eyes are glistening with those building tears but she blinked them away and gave me her sweetest smile, the smile that I would die to see again and again.

“Can I paint you? For the last time?”

I bite my trembling lip. “Reese..”

“Please? I want to paint you tonight. With a red wine on your hand. Wearing that red suit that I love on you.” She said and wipes my tears again. “Remember? That red suit that made the Duchess of France looked at you the entire party of my exhibit? I could’ve ripped her eyes out of her face.”

That made me laugh in spite of the tears. “You sounded like Lisa with that.”

She giggled and shrugged. “Maybe. If she can Play Princess, I don’t think I can do the Play Pauper. I’m gonna be busted in no time.” She answered, making us both giggle again. We cuddled for a while in our bed before granting her wish to paint me again. She loved to do that. She likes sketching me at random times. She has this small sketch book and she randomly draws me. When I am standing by the door of a packed train, when we’re studying in the library, waiting by the bus stop, spending our time in a comic book store, most of my sleeping time at random places and even her view of me injecting her some medicines to that IV needle mounted at the back of her hand.

Maybe if I am brave enough to prove my feelings for her, it was me who married her 3 years ago. And not Jungkook.

And like what we planned, I dressed up to wore that red suit she is talking about. I even combed my hair to show my forehead like how she wanted. I pulled my red coat in place before walking out of our bedroom.

When I walked inside her gallery room, she is already preparing her paints and canvas. She had a paintbrush between her teeth and I silently watch her by the doorway as she paints her canvas with titanium white with her hands. This is what I love about her too. If Jungkook loved to see blotches of grease on Lisa’s clothes and hands, I love seeing smudges of paints to my Reese. She doesn’t care if she gets messy. That denim overalls that she used to wear when she paints is full of paint stains, even that pair of boots that is dedicated for this room looks exquisitely wonderful. She lost all of her hair and I am glad she is comfortable with it to show me. She covered her head with that brown beret and she never looked more beautiful. She is always at her most beautiful for me even though those marks and bruises from needles and surgical knives tainted her fragile body.

My eyes shifted to a glass of wine on the top of the wooden table on her side. She reached for it, her eyes not leaving her canvas and take a sip from it.

“Reese. You know you can’t drink.” I said softly as I stand by the doorframe.

She turned to look at me. She parted her lips and dropped that brush from her hand, making a mess on the floor covered with newspapers. “Oh, my God. You look – dashing.” She said and made steps to get her arms on my shoulders and kiss me. I didn’t hesitate to immediately kiss back, my arms securely on her hips. She tasted like that sweet Chardonnay on the top of her table and God, I just love it.

But I moved back to break our kiss. “You can’t drink, love. You know that’s too risky.” I repeated, cupping her face.

“I know. But I want to. Can I?” She asked. I didn’t answer and just slowly nodded. I don’t want her to stop doing things she wanted to do because it might be the last time she’ll have the chance to do it. “Come here, handsome. Let me paint you.” She said and pulls me to the huge suede couch in the middle of the room.

I sat there and took the wine glass she handed me. I took a sip from it and smiled while she fixes my tie. She also run her fingers on my hair and stepped back to look at me. “Make yourself comfortable. I am so used to painting and drawing you. Don’t stop yourself from moving. It’s okay.” She said again and reached for my lips before walking back to her canvas.

She began painting me. That huge wooden pallet in her arm is full of bright colors. She is switching her eyes from the canvas to me while keeping herself busy with those strokes of her paint brush. Several minutes passed and my head is filled with the therapeutic sound of her brush against her canvas. My eyes are focused on that beautiful woman staring at me intently while she continues with her creation. I reverted my attention to the red wine in my glass and just took more sips from it. I didn’t even notice that I am almost finishing it.

“Would you like more?” She said, pausing from painting.

“Yes please.”

“Hold on, let me get the bottle.” She said and reaches the red wine bottle next to her Chardonnay and walks to pour me some more wine. I gulped hard. I have been feeling a little hotter for the past minutes and I pulled my collar for a little air. My eyes not leaving hers before she puts the bottle back to table near me.

“Reese.” I called and catch her wrist right before she could walk back to her canvas. “You put something in here, ain’t it?” I asked, sipping on that wine again. No, I didn’t just sip it but finished it in one drink.

She bites her lower lip and lowers her gaze. “It’s because you aren’t doing it, Hobi. We’re already married. And I—I want you. We can do it, right?”

I sighed and puts the empty wine glass on the table. “Reese, I—I don’t think it’s the right time.” I answered, clearing my throat. I loosened my tie, my nape is already building some sweat. “I can wait.”

“But I can’t.” She answered. We stared each other for a while before she reached to unbuckle the locks of her overalls. My eyes followed how it fell from her shoulder. She kicked her boots off and completely dropped her denim on her ankles, leaving her with this green dress shirt. I love green. And she knows it for sure.

I pressed my back against the couch when she climbed on my lap, her hands stained with paints touched my face. “Can I touch you here? With my painted hands?” She asked, staring at me.

I cannot stop the building urge of my hands to get inside her shirt. “Jesus Christ.” I whispered and firmly closed my eyes. I felt her soft lips against mine. “Reese—”

“Don’t fight it, Hobi. You can touch me.” She whispered. Her warm breath is even sending jolts in my spine and I can feel that growing hardness in me. I gulped hard and finally kissed her mouth; she is keeping up with my hungry kisses. I can feel her taking off my coat and I didn’t protest with that.

“I want you here, Hobi.” She said again as she started to move against me. “Let me paint you with my brushes too while we make love all night.”

“Yes, love. Yes.”

  
☀️ 

  
That next morning, she wanted to stay home. She felt sore and assured me that she’s fine. I have to go back to the hospital and work with Jin about Lisa’s recovery. She has no improvements yet. And Jin sent me an urgent email that’s why even though I wanted to stay with my wife the entire day, I can’t. I know Reese wanted me to save her life too like how I did for her numerous times.

“What is it? Something happened?” I asked Jin the moment I get inside the office. Everything is a mess on his table. Lisa’s MRI and X-Ray results are pinned on those lighted walls and papers are all over the place. All of her medical and surgical histories is being studied by Jin for the past days.

“We have a problem.” He answered, showing me a lab result. My eyes widened when I read what’s in there.

“We have to tell Jungkook.” I said, looking back at him. He sighed and take off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and paced in front of me.

“No, we cannot do that.” He answered, making me frown. He kept pacing and brushed his hair with his hands. He looked like he has been here since last night. “Someone from that fucking drag racing gang is watching over my wife. She is pregnant too, Hobi. I cannot risk my family’s safety. We can’t tell Jungkook.”

“Hyung, he has the right to know.”

“I know that. But isn’t this what we really wanted? Lisa is supposed to leave after all of this mess. We have to make sure she’ll wake up healthy and give her all the treatment she needed for her to leave. If she leaves, we wouldn’t have any problems anymore.” Jin said and presses his hands on the table. “I cannot put Jisoo’s life at risk. It’ll be the death of me, Hobi.”

I brushed my hand against my lip as I stare at the folder in my hand. “Why does it have to be this way?” I frustratingly asked and drops the folder on the table. “Jungkook will be furious if we ended up not telling him.”

“At least everyone is safe!” Jin exclaimed and drops himself on the chair. “Fuck, I can’t believe I am doing this. This is against my fucking profession and I hate it!” He said and pinches the bridge of his nose, looking frustrated. If I were Jin, I would do the same. They all saw what these men are capable of. They took Reese and if we told Jungkook about this matter, they might take Jisoo too. We cannot let that happen.

I sat on the nearby chair and kept my silence. Everything about this world she lives in is nothing but chaos. If we have to sacrifice Jungkook’s happiness for everyone’s safety, we’ll do it. Maybe – who knows? If Jungkook lost her again this time, maybe he’ll be safer than it was before.

“Let’s change our prescriptions then. It may take longer for her to wake up but we should at least keep their child healthy.”

Jin looked at me and nodded.

Days passed. Weeks even. And Jungkook never left Lisa’s side. Until that one time he passed out because of lack of sleep and sugar in his blood. Jin and I have no choice but to wait for Lisa to wake up because we cannot give her medicines that would compromise her pregnancy. I wonder if she knows.

I am currently monitoring her vital signs when I noticed her moving on her bed. Jesus Christ! Finally! She slowly flutter her eyes open but she frowned and reached for her face. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and started to look around.

“Hello?” She whispered, her voice sounded hoarse. “Anyone here?” She called and extended her hands in the air.

I pushed the button of the intercom on the wall. “This is Doctor Jung Hoseok. Patient Manoban is finally awake. I need assistance, now.” I announced and reached for Lisa’s hands. “Lisa, it’s me. Dr. Jung.” I said and she gripped my arm, pulling herself from the bed.

“My—my baby.” She whispered. She gripped on my coat tighter. “H- how is he? Please. Tell me.”

“He’s healthy. He has a strong grip. He’s perfectly fine.” I answered and holds her shoulders. “Stay still. Let me check your eyes.” I said and takes my flashlight to check her eyes. “Do you see the light?”

“A little.” She answered softly.

“How about this side?” I asked again and she nodded.

“Blurry.”

“That’s going to be okay. Your cornea is affected because of the hard impact from the accident. It’s not completely destroyed. You will be fine.” I answered and pushes her to lay back on the bed. "The damage is initially from the other race, Lisa. When you got Jungkook as your cargo. We're lucky you didn't completely lost your vision. But you still need a surgery to replace your corneas. We are already working on it, okay?"

She just nodded and then turned to me. “Wh-where’s Jungkook?” She asked, turning her cheek to me even though her eyes are searching.

“He’s confined in the other hospital. He passed out yesterday. He will be okay. He just needs sleep.” I answered. “Don’t worry, Lisa. I got you.” I said and squeezed her hand and she just nodded again.

“Did you tell him?” She asked after a moment of silence. “I’m pretty sure someone used a leverage for you to keep it hidden.” She said again, her eyes still empty. I was about to answer when Jin stormed in the room, delaying the entrance of the nurses outside.

“Jin-hyung.” I called and watched him walk closer.

“How is she?”

“Just as expected, her corneas has slight damages. She cannot see very clearly.” I answered and he nodded. “Everything is normal at this point. We have to consider giving her therapies for her leg.”

Lisa jolted on the bed. “W-what happened to my leg?” She asked and tries to get off the bed.

“Lisa, stay still. We had a major surgery for your back. You might not be able to walk in the mean time.” Jin said, holding her shoulders.

“No..” She whispered and covered her mouth with her hands.

“You will be fine. It may take a long process but trust me, you can walk again.” I said and squeezed her shoulder.

“Reese? Can somebody take Reese please?” She asked, looking towards me.

“Of course. Let’s take more check ups on you, okay? Then she’ll be here.” I answered and she just nodded again.

“I’m—sorry, Dr. Jung.” She apologized, that same brown eyes that my wife has is tearing up. “About everything.”

I gulped hard. Jin looks at me and I just licked my lips before speaking. “I can’t say it’s okay, Lisa. Because it’s not. She’s my life, you know that.”

She nodded. “Yes I do, I do know that. If Reese is not used as a leverage for you to keep my pregnancy, who is it?” She asked again, making me look at Jin. “You have to tell me.”

“It’s Jisoo.” Jin answered. “My wife and my child. She is pregnant at this time too, Lisa.”

Lisa dropped her shoulders and pressed her back against her bed. “I’m – I’m so sorry, Dr. Kim.” She said, her voice trembling. “I k-know I caused too much trouble and pain to everyone. Please, forgive me.”

I watched Jin pressed his temple. “Who’s behind all of these? Maybe if we helped, we can protect you.”

“No!” She immediately answered and shakes her head. “Please. I don’t want to involve more people in this mess. I have to finish this. I need to eventually leave this place. That’s the only way.”

“What about Jungkook?” I asked, making her bite her lower lip and lower her head.

“Let me just—spend time with him. That’s all I ask.” She answered softly. “Before I say goodbye.”

“Lisa, he has the right to know about his child.” I said again, arguing.

“I know. But this child is not supposed to happen too, Dr. Jung.” I heard her answered and touches her stomach. “Please, let’s not tell him. For your safety too. I’ll – I’ll do anything to stop these dangers I am putting you all in. Let me make things right. In exchange of us.”

Jin and I met gazes.

Another day passed. Reese spent more of her time with Lisa. She has been there for her since she woke up and I can hear them giggling like how they used to do. Reese has been taking her out the hospital to catch some sunlight. She is pushing her wheel chair to roam around. I can see that happiness in Reese’s eyes. Lisa has been taking care of her too and she found this opportunity to do the same thing for her. She wanted to do things for her sister like how her other reflection did for her too.

No tragedy nor betrayal can quaver their connection and bond as sisters.

“I feel guilty.” I heard Jin said while we watch Reese and Lisa talk by the garden from our office room. “Jungkook would be very mad if he knew that we kept this from him.”

“I know. They have a child for God sake. And knowing that kid, he’ll do anything, anything to keep his family.” I answered and sips on my coffee. “I am honestly clueless about this world they exist in but at this point, we might get in danger too. Jimin told me about that one race that Lisa won too. He almost died. That night, he also almost put Chaeyoung’s life because he went to her home to hide. Hyung, we aren’t only taking Lisa and her child’s lives in our hands. But also the other people who matter to us.”

Jin nodded and lowered his gaze, looking at his unfinished coffee in that paper cup. “I know, Hobi. When I received those pictures of Jisoo from the supermarket, I almost fainted. They even knew where we live. I—I can’t just ignore this. I have a family to protect too.”

I nodded. “I understand you, Hyung. All of us has something can be used against us. I am worried about Jungkook. That’s what has been bothering me.”

“Thank you for thinking about him, Hobi. I know you two didn’t have a very good start. I mean, he married Reese and you were their best man. I can see your pain back then.” He said, looking at me.

I lifted my lips for a smile. “It was Reese who made me understand things. Jungkook wasn’t well for a long time too and having her around helped him get through it. And if it wasn’t for Jungkook too, I could’ve already lost her a long time. I might not even have the chance to marry her. I just – learned to live what I have at the moment.” I answered and looks at the twins in the garden.

“She’s getting worse, ain’t it?” Jin asked and I just nodded. “When are you going to take it, Hobi?”

“Until she dies, I guess.” I answered, gulping that building sob in my throat. “I cannot be any more greedy, hyung. At least I had wonderful days with her. I had beautiful memories to keep.”

“I’m sorry.” He said and squeezed my shoulder. I just smiled again, watching my wife from a distance.


	64. Tracks

“Wait, what are you doing?” I heard Jungkook asked as I start to rummage the box under the backseat. I saw the huge black raincoat and head flashlights in there like I expected. I have to fix this truck before we freeze ourselves to death. I gave him another raincoat and he just stared at me while I reach the toolbox.

“Are you sure you can fix it?” He asked, making me pause and look at him.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” I said, arching my eyebrows. “Did you forget I not only fixed your wrecked Dodge Viper, I also restored it.”

“No, what I mean is.. it’s raining. It’s freezing outside.” He said, still watching me.

“Yeah, I know. And we will freeze ourselves too if I am not going to fix this.” I answered and get off the car with the flashlight in my hand. I pulled the hood up to check the engines. Smoke hissed everywhere because of the pouring rain. Bloody hell, it is really freezing out here. I moved closer to check the wires and frowned my forehead when I realized they’re busted. What the hell. If he hadn’t stopped, we might lose the break by the downhill.

“Does it look bad?” I heard Jungkook asked, already covered with the raincoat.

“The brake wires are busted. Good thing you stopped before we reached the downhill. We have to leave.” I said and looks at my wrist watch. It’s almost 5 in the afternoon but it’s already dark because of the rain. Usually at this time of the year, night time gets longer than the daytime. It gets worse once the winter comes. I pulled the hood to close it and walks to the car again, gathering our belongings.

“What? Where are we going?” I heard him asked and followed me by the backseat.

“There’s a motel meters away from here. Let’s make a call to get this car towed.” I answered and gave him the other bag and closed the car doors before walking away. I handed him the key and just continued walking. I pulled my coat against my body because the rain is pouring harder. I felt his hand on my arm but I pulled away.

“I can walk on my own, Jungkook.” I said and just continued walking. Okay, I am not being a bitch here. It’s just I get uncomfortable if people think I am having a hard time with doing things myself. Which is true by the way, but it’s the ego that’s kicking in. And probably my own stubbornness too. Since Jungkook doesn’t still know that, I know he’ll be all gentleman like how he always does – like how I could remember. I saw him scratch his head and just nodded, continued walking beside me. He is keeping up with my own pace and randomly glances at me as I light our way with the flashlight.

The wind is getting stronger too and I am getting wetter from the rain. I can feel my legs numbing, my braced leg is slightly hurting too.

“Lisa, are you sure it’s a great idea to walk from here? We can stay in the car. The heater’s fine in there.” I heard him asked and looks at me.

“No, I have to call home. Jungshin will be worried.” I answered and he just nodded. Calling through our mobile phones are not possible too because this spot is considered wilderness. The gasoline station is kilometers away from here too.

In a few more minutes of walking, we finally get a sight of the lighted motel. We met gazes and nodded as we continue to walk there. When we stood in front of the receptionist who is busy smoking her weed and eating her potato chips, we are dripping in our coats.

“Room for 2 please.” I asked.

“For 2?” Jungkook asked and looked at me.

“That’s going to be 120 NZD each room.” The lady said, making me narrow my eyes on her.

“Do you accept credit cards?” I asked.

“Lady, this is not a hotel. We only accept cash.” She answered and I mentally cursed as I dig into my pocket. Fucking hell, I don’t have any cash with me?!

“I—I have 150 NZD?” Jungkook asked and made a half-smile.

“That’s just enough for one room.” I said and looks at him.

“I don’t mind.” He said and shrugged. I didn’t answer right away and just stared at him. If he doesn’t mind, I fucking do! That incident in the car earlier with him almost kissing me could suck the life out of me. If I stayed in one room with him, I wouldn’t know what could possibly happen. He can still make me a fucking nervous wreck in a matter of seconds.

Why does he have to look this gorgeous after being soaked in a cold pouring rain?

I bite my lower lip to realize what is happening. I scratched my forehead and shifted my gaze to the lady behind that window to Jungkook.

“Are you going to take it or not?” The lady asked, looking through her hideous glasses. She arched her eyebrows, looking very impatient.

“1 room please.” That was Jungkook and gave her the money. He looked at me and noticed how uneasy I became. “Spare mattress? Do you have one?”

“That’s additional 15 NZD.” The lady answered.

“Okay, give us one.” Jungkook answered with his cute English accent. Then he turned to me. “Don’t worry, if you feel uncomfortable, I will sleep on the floor.”

I didn’t answer and just looked away.

“Let’s buy ourselves some spare clothes by the convenience store and have ours dry-cleaned. I think our cash is enough.” Jungkook said and I just sighed when we finally got the key.

We walked through the narrow hallway until we reached the room we got. It wasn’t that bad, knowing this is just a 2 star-motel. The walls are thinner though but a heater is provided by the corner. He helped me take off my raincoat to hang it behind the door. I am not even meeting his eyes when he helped me pull the strings of the hood of my raincoat. I quietly thanked him and just turned back to look at the heater on the corner of the room.

I immediately turned it on; slowly take off my leather jacket and sat in front of it. I am really freezing. I blew my hands and rubbed them together as I move closer.

“Would you like to use the bathroom first?” He asked and looks at me, he sat beside me to warm himself in front of the heater too. I felt his shoulder brushed against mine and I felt like my face is going to burst like a fucking volcano. He also took off his jacket and I can see his broad chest from that wet white shirt he is currently wearing. I gulped hard when I noticed some tattoo marks on his right arm.

Jeon – _holyfuckinghell_ – Jungkook. Why are you like this? Why are you the only who can fucking melt me like an ice cream in front of this heater?

“Uhm..” I mumbled and stared at him. His long wet locks suits him. My eyes caught that small scar on his cheek and I remember admiring it so many times whenever he’s asleep. “You can go first. Let me take your clothes for dry cleaning. I will be back with some clean sweat shirts and sweat pants. I also – uhm.. need to make a phone call.” I answered and stood up from the floor. Thank God I didn’t stutter or else he’ll notice I am really nervous like fuck right now.

“Okay.” He answered and nodded. He didn’t say anything again and just walked to the bathroom to take off his wet clothes. I left the room and sighed heavily in front of our door. I fanned my hands on my face and just gulped hard as I make my way to the convenience store of the motel. There are disposable underwear here too and I tried to remember his boxer size. I bite my lip when my mind travelled back to remember his body years ago.

He got a huge.. uhm, yeah. I mean his thighs are thick too. And his bottoms are muscular from what I can remember. I tilted my head as I try to picture him wearing this dark blue boxers, estimating if it will suit him. My thoughts are suddenly filled with Jungkook’s muscular back and huge arms and – what the fuck is wrong with me!

“Fucking hell.” I cursed and shakes my head. What the fuck are you thinking, Lalisa. I fanned my hands on my face again, pretty sure my cheeks looks burning. I just ended up getting it and walks to the cashier to pay them. Also took some bottles of water and finally walked to the nearest payphone. I dialed the number of Uncle Barry but I am transferred to voicemail. I left a message, letting him know about the car we left meters away from here.

I guess we don’t really have a choice but to spend the entire night in here. Maybe by tomorrow, if it’s not raining anymore, we can wait for some vehicles to at least give us a ride to the next gasoline station for some car parts we needed for the car.

I finally walk back to our rented room and didn’t bother to knock. He might still be inside the bathroom. When I opened the door, he is just in that white towel wrapped around his lower torso. He is busy drying his hair with another towel. My eyes are once again blessed with his godlike features. And those art inked on his entire sleeve looks fucking hot. I didn’t even noticed I dropped the brown bag in my arm. I blinked several times and looked at the scattered things I dropped on the floor.

“Uh..” I uttered and immediately picked it up but I suddenly felt a jolt pain on my back. I hissed and reached the nearby table beside me for support. “Fuck.” I silently cursed and slightly lifted my shoe to lessen my weight on my braced leg.

“Lisa, does it hurt?” He immediately asked and before I knew, he’s already inches away from mine. I felt his hands on my shoulders and looked at me a little closer. “Leave it. Come on.” He said and before I could even say anything, he lifted me up from the floor. He kicked the door closed before turning to me. I pressed my hand against his chest and can feel his warm body against mine. He walked to the cushion and carefully gets me there.

“Do you need me to take off your boots?” He asked and sits in front of me. I didn’t answer right away and tried to reach my laces myself but I jolted again when I felt another pain on my back. I firmly closed my eyes and straightened my back again. “Lisa, stop being stubborn. Stay still.” He said again and started to take off my boot.

“Uh.. the—the braces too, please.” I managed to say and he nodded, ripping off the braces around my leg. I tried to slowly twist my ankle and he helped do it. His huge hands leading my foot to slowly turn them. He usually do this for me back then, helping me with all my therapies. I jolted again, making him hush quietly and gave me gently squeezes on my leg. I travelled my eyes to his veined arms and flexing muscles. How can he age so beautifully all these years?

“It must be the weather. It’s cold outside. The metal braces could be a little painful.” He said and looks up to me, I hitched my breath when his big doe-like eyes met mine. Those eyes that looks like my little pumpkin’s. “Does it still hurt?” He asked again.

I nodded.

“Where’s your painkillers?” He asked, carefully putting down my foot on the floor and stands up.

“Uhm, it’s in my bag pack.” I answered and he walked to the other side of the room to get it himself. I heard the faint sound of the zipper and I watch him slightly paused. I bite my lower lip. Fuck, I have numerous medicine containers there and I lifted myself from the cushion to walk to him. “Uhm.. let me take it m-myself.” I said and takes my bag from him.

“Okay, I’ll get you a bottle of water.” He said and steps back, walking to the scattered stuff I dropped earlier. I bite my lower lip and just rummaged in my back of medicines to look for my painkillers. I looked at this one container that contains my pills too but it’s already empty. I touched my forehead and hissed a silent curse. I forgot I run out of it.

“Here.” I heard Jungkook’s voice and handed the open-capped bottle of water. I silently took it and gulped my medicines. “You should change to some dry clothes.” He said again and bended his knees to take off my other boot, getting my feet in those white slippers provided by the motel. “I’ll leave the clean clothes by the door. I’ll take ours for dry cleaning.”

I just nodded when he looks up to me. He made a half-smile and finally stood up. “I won’t ask if that’s what you want. I know you will tell me if you’re ready.”

I blinked several times and just nodded. I finally made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up before I could catch a cold. I pressed myself against the door and heavily sighed.

 _Pauper, open up. He wants to know._ I heard Reese’s familiar voice. I saw her standing by the sink, smiling at me. _He’s right. You never wanted Lucas to break your walls because you were waiting for Jungkook all these time. He’s the only one who can do it and he’s the only one you wanted._

I lowered my gaze and looks at my covered cuts on my arm. “Princess, I’m scared. He might – he might think I’m crazy.” I said, my eyes building tears.

She shakes her head for a no. _Pauper, he loves you. He’ll understand. Even though you have a lot of masks back then, he is the only one who can see the real you. Underneath those masks, he still loved you. He loved every mask. But what he loves the most is that reflection looking back at you._ I watched her walk closer to me and puts her chin on my shoulder. _Free yourself, Pauper. Stop torturing yourself. You deserved him. You deserved this._

I released a shaky breath and finally let my tears roll down my cheeks. “I’ll try, Princess. I’ll try.”

I cleaned myself up and finally felt better with these clean clothes I bought from the convenience store. When I came out of the bathroom, Jungkook is not yet back. He must’ve been waiting for the clothes. I decided to get the bag from the table and prepare the foods I brought from home. I put them on this table in front of the couch. When I heard the door opened, Jungkook saw me currently putting my braces on.

“Hey, let me help you.” He said and made big steps to sit in front of me. I didn’t protest and just watched him put my braces. He is wearing that shirt I bought and noticed that it kinda looked smaller to his size.

“Sorry, the shirt looks smaller on you.” I said, making him look at me and smiled.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. You got the boxers right though.” He answered, making me raise my eyebrows and blinked my eyes several times. “At least you remembered.” He said and tries to stop his widening smile.

I made a face. “How could I forget that anyway? That’s the reason why we had a son, Jungkook.” I said and rolled my eyes.

He giggled, his eyes turning like crescent moons. “Right, of course.” He answered and finally finished putting my braces on. “The clothes may take a few more minutes. I bought us some instant noodles though.” He said and shifted to the table with the foods prepared on the table. “Let’s eat first and then I’ll pick up the clothes later on.”

“Okay.” I answered and helped me get up from the edge of the bed and sits on the couch in front of the foods on the table. He carefully tear up the cover of the instant noodles he bought that has already hot water inside it. I reached for the pair of chopsticks I brought from the bag.

“Oops, your sleeve.” He suddenly said and pulled the sleeve from my arm, revealing my marks. We both froze and he stared at it for a second before pulling it to cover them again. “Uhm, let me get it instead.” He said and extended his arm to reach for the chopsticks. He gave me a pair and he went back to the other cup of noodles he bought.

I gripped on my chopsticks and looks at him. “You can ask. It’s okay.” I said, making him turn to look back at me.

He gulped and looks at my arm. He reached for it and looks at the marks I created there. “Do you see her often?” He asked and brushes his thumb on those marks that still looks fresh from the cuts I did the other day. “I heard you talking to her in the bathroom.”

I nodded. “Yeah, she – she shows up when I’m alone.” I answered and stares at him.

“Does she looks beautiful?” He asked again, pulling my sleeve to cover them but he didn’t stop giving me those comforting rubs on my arm.

I smiled. “She looked healthy.” I answered and shrugged. He met my eyes, a faint smile is painted on his lips. “She still has this long boring brown hair like how she usually have back then. Without the bangs, which I hate to be honest.”

He quietly giggled.

“She loves my blonde hair. She always wanted to try it too but she never had the chance to do it.” I said again and looks down on our hands that we didn’t notice that are already entwining.

“I love it too.” He answered, making me smile. “I remember you even had highlights too.”

“You remember.” I said softly and smiled as I remained watching our hands.

“I never forgot, Lisa.” He answered, touching my chin to look up to him. “I remember every single thing about you. You know you’re not easy to forget.” He smiled again, his eyes roaming to my face. “The tracks you left are still there after all these years.”

I felt his thumb lightly brushed lower lip, his eyes staring at them too. The room suddenly went dead silent, my ears are filled with the pouring rain and faint thunders from outside. I think I can hear the fast thumping of my chest. I watched him lick his lips and I feel like melting for real.

Then, he slowly moved closer. He moved his hand on my nape to pull me to him. I can’t help not to look down his lips too, they're so pink and so ready for me to kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and I did too.

I can hear his calm breathing and feel his warm breath inches away from my parted lips. I felt our lips lightly brushed against each other but none of us are brave enough to finally kiss. I can even feel the tip of his nose against my face, a little more and our lips will finally meet. But we continued to leave feathery kisses, hesitation is too strong for us to continue. I can feel his deep breath joining mine, still waiting for him to finally claim my lips.

But then, someone knocked on the door making me flinch and move away.

“Room service!”


	65. Catching Up

“Room Service!”

Lisa flinched and immediately moved away from me, leaving me breathless. She bit her lower lip, covering them with her fingers. We stared at each other for a while but she shifted her eyes to the door when another knock registered.

“I’ll – I’ll go take it.” She said and stood up to open the door. When she opened it, it was a lady and she has a trolley with her that has the extra mattress I paid earlier. I stood up from the couch to take it, the lady shifted her eyes from me to her.

“I didn’t interrupt anything, didn’t I?” She asked, making me and Lisa meet gazes. And then she shakes her head vigorously. “I could give you a DND sign if you like.”

_(Author's Note: Do-Not-Disturb. The guests who do not want to get disturbed by any housekeeping service tag their rooms with a_ **_Do-Not-Disturb_ ** _(DND) sign.)_

“N-no. It’s fine.” Lisa answered. “Thanks for the mattress.” She said and closed the door. I put down the mattress on the floor and locked the door for her. She flinched and turned her cheek to look at me.

“She interrupted.” I said, making her gulp hard and stared at me.

“W-what?” She whispered; she sounded so breathless and looked down my lips when I started to move closer. She pressed herself harder against the door, leaving her caged in my arms. She is hesitating. I am too, to be honest. I am hesitating that she might find us uncomfortable. We didn’t see each other for 5 years and I am not even sure if she still has feelings for me.

But I can’t stop myself. My longing for her is too much. When she bites her lower lip harder, that’s it. This time, I didn’t hesitate to land my lips against hers. I pulled her waist to press her small figure against me. She gripped on my arm to keep herself steady while she keep up with my kisses. Deep breaths from her nose made me know she wanted this too so bad. My hands are roaming around her familiar body and even cupped her bottoms to press her harder against me.

God, I fucking miss her.

She tipped her toes to reach me more, her arms over my shoulders pulls me closer and I didn’t hesitate to hold her tighter as we share the kiss interrupted by that fucking room service. We wouldn’t need that extra mattress anyway. We carefully walked to the bed, not even breaking the kiss. Until I felt the edge of it, making me sit and keep my hand on her nape for us not to break the kiss.

My hand reached her waist to pull her over my lap and she didn’t hesitate to get over me. Her hands keeping her steady as she holds to my shoulders. My wandering hands gets inside her sweatshirt and finally felt her soft skin. She hummed against my lips and fuck. She sounded like how I could remember. That sound that could make me crazier and crazier.

I felt her hands started to lift my shirt and I didn’t stop her from doing so. We broke the kiss for a moment to get the shirt off my head and before I could kiss her again..

“Jeon Jungkook.”

“Yah, Jeon Jungkook.” I heard Lisa called for me. Then, she snapped her fingers in front of me. That’s when I realized, we are waiting for our clean dried clothes from the counter of the dry-cleaning facility. “You’re spacing out.”

I blinked several times and stares at her. “Wha-what? No. I w-was just—”

After we got that mattress I asked to the lady behind the counter when we checked in, we had an extremely awkward dinner. We had this gap between us as we sit on the couch and we are having this awkward short conversations too. Like – about the voicemail she left to Mr. Brooke and her plan of calling again just in case this time he answers. She wanted to talk to Jungshin before anything else. I actually asked a lot about Jungshin. With him being the center of our conversation, she looks happy and comfortable speaking about him.

Our pumpkin is what is keeping us together. And I will do everything to keep not only him but also her.

“Do you mind?” She asked, tilting her head for the bag of our folded clean clothes placed on the table.

“No, I’ll take it.” I said and just took the bag from the table and followed her out of there. I pressed my temple and recalled how I almost kissed her earlier. I really need to get myself together or else we won’t make this work. It is a good thing that she started to open up to me about her sister Reese.

And I cannot take advantage of that vulnerability. I cannot believe I almost touched her in my head. Jesus Christ. Jeon Jungkook, stop being an ass. She needs you more than that. When I saw those orange pill containers of different medicines in her bag, I know she’s not really well. I don’t know how bad it is but with the amount of medications she’s taking, I am pretty sure that doesn’t look right.

I wonder if Lucas knew about this. Or maybe, he doesn’t. And maybe – who she really needed is me to help her get through this.

“Are you sure you wanted to wait?” She asked, looking at me while we walk to the phone booth.

“Yeah. I don’t mind.”

“Do you – want to talk to him too?” She asked, making me smile.

“Yes, please.”

She nodded curtly and walked inside the phone booth. I waited outside and spent all my time watching her from here. She glanced at me and that smile I saw on her is a confirmation that she is able to speak with our kid. She nodded to me to get in, squeezing ourselves inside the small space of the booth. She looks up to me and pressed the phone against my ear. She smiled and nodded.

I covered the phone with my big hand, not missing to touch hers. She slowly pulled her hand from me and lowered her gaze. “Jungkook-ssi?” I finally heard Jungshin’s voice against the phone.

“Hi, Jungshin-ssi.” I greeted and smiled.

“You remembered our deal, right?” He asked, his voice sounded worried.

My eyes stared at Lisa and she is keeping herself busy playing the tip of her sleeves. “Yes, of course. Don’t worry, I will take care of your Mom.” I answered, finally making her look at me.

“Remember to give her some tea if she had nightmares. And hold her hand to get her back to sleep.” I continued to listen to Jungshin while I stare at Lisa. She tries to get the phone from me but I caught her wrist. “She locks herself in the bathroom sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, Jungshin-ssi, I promise to keep her safe.” I answered.

“Can I talk to Mom, please?”

I handed her the phone back and she escaped my eyes as she answers it. “Hey, pumpkin.” She answered and paused. “Mom will be fine. See you tomorrow, okay? Don’t forget to wear your socks.” Another pause. “I love you too. Like a billion times. Good night.” Then she finally hang up.

We remained silent inside the phone booth. And she isn’t meeting my eyes. “Uhm..” She mumbles and blinks her eyes several times. “Don’t worry, he – he’s worried. I usually wake up at like –”

“Lisa, he’s very aware. You have to let me help you.” I interrupted, moving closer to her. She stepped back, pressing herself against the transparent wall of the booth. The rain outside is not loud enough to hide her nervous deep breaths as she stares up to me. “Tell me anything.” I said again, cupping her cheek this time. “You can tell me, hm?”

She bites her lower lip. “N-not right now.” She answered and lowered her gaze. “Let’s – head back inside. I’m cold.”

I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her against me. I rubbed her back with my other hand and kisses her forehead. I also gave her comforting rubs on her hair and felt her finally relaxed in my arms.

“Warm enough?” I asked, making her nod and allowed herself to rest her head against my chest. She released a heavy sigh and turns her head to nuzzle her nose against my neck. That made me smile. Baby steps, Jungkook. Don’t rush. You’re gonna get there.

“Do you like—” She suddenly asked and moves back to look at me. “—want to have a drink?”

I smiled and nodded.

Before we head back to our room, I bought us some cans of beer and she let me hold her hand this time. Although, I can still feel her uneasiness with this, I decided to just let myself do what I missed doing for her. When we started to drink, she was on the opposite side of the couch, keeping her distance from me. She even gave me a curt nod when I opened a can for her. Her eyes are wandering around the room, the awkwardness is still there.

We went silent for a while. The rain outside is still loud and the buzzing of the heater is filling the room. I suddenly felt uneasy too and scratched my nape before sipping on my beer. We slowly met gazes but it didn’t last for even a second because we both looked away in an instant.

“Uhm..” She mumbled and cleared her throat. “This is just fucking awkward.”

I can’t help not to smile and looks at my drink. “Yeah.” I answered briefly and bravely looks at her this time. She is chewing her lower lip, her fingers tracing the rim of her beer and she really looked nervous.

How did we even get here? I remember how I was so amused about her oozing confidence when we were younger. The way she lifts the corner of her lips whenever she smirks is just so damn sexy. The way she arched her eyebrows if she find something amusing. Or with the way she never backs up whenever I move closer to her to tease her.

Look at us now.

“Uhm.. h-how’s like – everyone?” She finally asked, stuttering. When she felt me staring at her, she immediately reverted her eyes to her beer.

“Well, uhm. Let’s start with why I was here in New Zealand. Taehyungie-hyung and Jennie-noona got married last week in Auckland.” I answered and continued staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“Really? Wow.” She said and narrowed her eyes. “I remember them being so awkward on that night of the exhibit. They were so complicated back then.”

“Yeah, they were. Jeez, you have no idea.” I answered and drinks on my beer. “And oh, you should know that Chaeyoung almost break up with Jimin-hyung on the day he planned to propose to her. He prepared this massive surprise for her but she didn’t show up. She thought he was having an affair with the organizer of the event. It was so hilarious watching Jimin-hyung explain to her.” I said and giggled. “You know that guy. Sometimes, when he thought he was just being nice and stuff but women find it otherwise. He can’t help the flirting even though he wasn’t doing it on purpose.”

Lisa giggled and rolled her eyes. “He is a flirt, Jungkook. We flirted before.”

“You did?” I pouted, pausing from drinking my beer.

She shrugged. “Yeah, flirting was like – my thing back then.” She said sheepishly and crunch her nose. “I kissed you to seal a deal, didn’t I?”

I smiled, remembering that. “God, yes. Yes you did. You are so dangerous at 16.”

“I am. Yeah, I put a lot of lives in danger back then.” She said, her voice sounded bitter. Even smirking to mock herself.

“Lisa, that’s not what I meant.”

She smiled and shakes her head. “I get you, Jungkook. But you know that’s true.” She said, finally meeting my eyes. “I almost lost Jungshin. I knew I was pregnant before the race.”

I frowned as I try to realize that. So Hobi and Jin knew it too? And they didn’t tell me? Realization hit me in an instant.

“No, don’t blame Dr. Jung and Dr. Kim. It was me who asked them not to tell you.” She said and drinks on her beer again. “I lost the race. And the consequence for that is a royal marriage to the Prince.”

I jolted in my seat. “What? Y-you married him?”

“No. When he knew I was pregnant, he called it off. He cannot accept a child not of his blood. He is a royalty and marrying a woman that has a child from another man is a shame in my country. Jungshin saved me from that marriage.” She answered. “But the Prince doesn’t want you to have me. He told me that I was the one you wanted to win in the race.” She continued and looks down her beer. “You can’t win someone you defeated in a race. That’s not how it works, Jungkook. You know that.”

I clenched my jaw and drinks on my beer. “I could’ve just let you win back then. If winning the race and becoming the Continental wouldn’t make you mine, it’s completely useless.”

“At least you saved my sister.” She said softly, smiling at me. “That was the deal, remember? And that was the only thing I could think of for you not to hesitate racing against me.”

I remained quiet, letting us both consumed with the silence again.

“You’re wrong.” I said. “We both lost that damn race. I still lost you and becoming someone who has the highest reputation in that world won’t make it worthy. It’s like becoming a King without a kingdom, Lisa. You know you’re the only one that matters to me. From back then until now.” I continued, finally looking at her.

I can see her eyes starting to build tears but she blinked it away, reverting her attention in drinking more of her beer. “We can’t be together back then, Jungkook. Everything about us is wrong at that time.” She said again, her eyes focused on that can in her hand. “I put my family’s life in danger. Your friends, everyone. And you know what? I saw that coming. I did that on purpose. I was supposed to only make you regret what you did to my Dad.”

She cleared her throat to stop her voice from shaking before speaking again.

“But then I fell in love with you in Paris.” She said softly. “No, scratch that. I didn’t know I could love you more than I did when I was 16 after knowing your other reflection. After knowing you as Jungkook.” She sighed and looks at me. “I’m sorry for leaving. But I didn’t regret it. Our identities from 5 years ago eventually destroyed us. We are nothing but chaos for each other.”

“What about now?”

She didn’t answer and looked away. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, Jungkook. I don’t want to be unfair to Jieun.” She said, opening another can of beer. “If you guys are toge—”

“No, we’re not. We’re never together.” I interrupted. I drink more of my beer before speaking again. “It wasn’t you who’s unfair to her. It’s me.” I argued, looking at her. “I took advantage of her feelings for me. I did that for a very long time. And we both wanted it. At some point, I considered trying to love her even.”

I noticed her twitched her eyebrow and tried to hide how she clenched her jaw by drinking more of her beer. She didn’t even bother showing how easily she got pissed with that.

“But it’s clear to her that it’s always been you. It’s always you, Lisa.” I continued, making her shake her head and drinks more.

She smirked. “God, you’re an asshole.”

I released a breathy giggle. “Yeah. I am. So are you.”

She giggled this time. “Jungkook, I never banged my best friend.” She answered and arched her eyebrows on me.

“Well, I never flirted with someone very close to you neither.” I answered, making her laugh and throw her head back against the couch. I can’t help not to smile watching her.

“I was 16.” She argued and rolled her eyes.

“I am aware, Ms. Manoban.” I said again, making her giggle and wiggle her shoulders. She’s giggling too much now, maybe it was the beer. Then she cleared her throat and stopped herself from giggling again. She bites her lower lip to stop that widening smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, that was the beer.” She confirmed and puts down her third can of beer. “I haven’t had a drink for a long time so – yeah.” She said and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

“Would you like to call it a night?”

“No, I’m fine.” She said and shakes her head. “I like how we can just talk like this. I mean—it’s a great catch up so—” She said and shrugged, combing her bangs with her fingers. Her cheeks has these shades of crimson red and she looks fucking adorable. “I’ll – I’ll just get my –”

She paused when we heard some noises from the other room. We shoot our heads to look at the empty thin wall in front of us. What I mean by noises are moaning and screaming, sounds of you know what. We slowly met gazes and then looked away, both of our faces turning red. I gulped hard and finished my beer. In an instant, I felt my body burning. Oh, boy. This is not good. We just had a great conversation about the things we left unspoken for a long time. I wouldn’t want us to go back from that awkwardness again.

And those moaning from the other room is not helping at all?!

“I gotta get the clothes.” I said and stood up from seat.

“W-what clothes? We just got ‘em.” She answered and pointed the bag of clean-dried clothes we got earlier. I turned to the brown bag on the table by the corner and went silent.

The moaning from the other room suddenly went louder and louder.

“I m-mean—I have to go to - the bathroom.” I said and scratched my nape. I can feel my sweat building on my back and the beer is not helping. Why does the beer in New Zealand is stronger than what we had in Seoul? I only had 4 cans of beer for fuck’s sake.

“O-okay.” She stuttered and nodded, drinking more of her beer. “By—by the way, I have a spare box of tissues in my bag. I finished the one provided in the bathroom. Hold up, let me get it.” She said and stood up from the couch too. She walked to the other corner of the room, reaching for her bag. I noticed her hands are shaking as she rummage in her bag.

 _“Oh, yes. Right there, baby!”_ The lady from the other room shouted again along with the loud groaning from her man. I scratched my forehead and turned my back from Lisa to hide my growing sexual frustration. I heard Lisa's footsteps towards me and I immediately turned to look at her who already have a bag of tissue in her hand.

“Uhm.. h – here.” She said softly, extending her hand to give it to me. I met her eyes this time. Even her ears turned red. She scratched her nape too and blinked several times. I accepted the tissue from her but she didn’t let go. Our heavy breaths are too audible to ignore, I can see how her chest is rising and falling from her deep breathing.

She bit her lower lip.

No, she did not just do that.

I tilted my head, telling her that was a bad move. This woman is fucking provoking me.

I grabbed the tissue from her and threw it somewhere in the room. I made steps towards her but she stepped back, crashing her back against the table behind her. I stopped inches away from her, my eyes glued on her parted lips. I hardly bite my lower lip, controlling this sudden urge of just taking over her. I clenched my hands on my sides to stop myself from grabbing her and just take her over that bed. Both of us breathing heavily.

We met gazes, four brown eyes wandering. What the fuck are we even looking for? What the fuck are we even waiting for?

I firmly closed my eyes. Jungkook, no. Now is not the time. I did say baby steps, aren't I? I finally got the courage and turned my back towards her to get to the bathroom. A cold shower will help. It always does. But before I could even make one more step, I felt her pulled the end of my shirt.

I slowly turned to look at her.

I didn't know what happened next when she pulled my arm and tipped her toes to finally kiss me.


	66. Longest Night

**Author's Note: I have to be strict about this. There is a part of this chapter that may trigger anxiety. Because it felt heavy when I was writing the draft of it. You can skip this chapter if you cannot take it. Again, I do not want any of you to feel uncomfortable. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**   
  


🐰

  
It went like a slow motion.

Or maybe a dream that has these gorgeous filters in it with those beautiful sounds of romantic guitar strings and her precious giggles. They sounded so wonderful like you actually had an insight of how they described what heaven looked like. And that place is nothing but her face inches next to mine.

When I felt her pulled my arm, I instinctively wrapped it around her waist like it's the only thing that I am good at holding on. Even with the way her arm clings on my neck and the way she slowly close her eyes, it looked like she was moving in slow motion before me. The next thing I knew, those lips I used to kiss from years ago like it was my home where I come back to again and again has finally got her way back to where it belongs.

The moment I felt her lips against mine, I immediately kissed her back. Supporting her back with my hands and on her hips to help her reach me. Her heavy breathing is just taking me more, luring me more to her. We can taste that beer made and preserved somewhere in New Zealand and it suddenly became the taste that we both craved in a matter of seconds in our mouths.

It felt amazing. She tasted amazing. I can feel the hairs on my back and nape standing up with the way she moved those lips against mine. Is it just me? Or this kiss also felt like it's also in slow motion?

The aggressive kiss suddenly became slower, calmer and softer. Her fingers on my hair stopped the tugging of my roots and she slowly get her heels back on the floor. Our lips parting gently. While her arm is securely clinging on my neck, her other hand slowly caressed my cheek and her thumb gently brushing my lips.

When I opened my eyes, she is staring at me intently. Her stares looking more vulnerable, more passionate and more like my same old Lalisa. No, she wasn't that 16 year-old Hennessey I fell in love with nor the Continental I defeated in that race. Those fearless eyes I used to see on her rearview mirror that shifts to her side mirrors are not there anymore. Or even those pretentious masks she used to wear to keep her walls bold and firm aren't also there, no traces of it are left.

All I can see is vulnerability. Her fragile self who is battling her inner demons, leaving her these cuts to mark their territory over her. I have to take her out of there. No, she was never that type of princess in distress but she was the kind of villain that children used to hate. But when you get older, you eventually understood them why they had to choose being the bad guy. No one had the courage to be the unpleasant one on the picture and that's why they learned to live from the prejudice, hatred and misunderstanding.

But she doesn't have to live in that kind of darkness anymore. No, I am not that kind of Prince who'll come by with a fucking white horse and red cape with a crown full of precious stones on my head. I am still the racer who will switch gears and kick pedals to win her like how I did the first time. And I'll race for her again and again. No matter how life-threatening that is.

I pulled her closer to me, claiming her lips again. I bended my head to reach more of her, her hand once again roamed on my hair. I took all the time in the world to kiss her slowly, too slow than I usually kiss but for some reason, I like it. I tilted my head to other side, leading her to a deeper kiss. She tilted her head on the other side too, the way our lips moves feels so right. Did I ever mention how soft they are?

Our lips slowly moving in sync, the way it makes my head spinning. I can feel my stomach filling up with these butterflies I lost for years. I realized, this was the kind of kiss I was looking for whenever I kiss Jieun. Nothing about it feels like this. Even with the way Lisa's fingers trailed on my hair and nape is so much different. Goddamn, even with just a kiss. She can be the death of me.

She tipped her toes, my hand travelling on her nape to keep her close. I cannot let her break this. Not yet. I want more. I felt her hand on my chest, slightly pushing me away for her to catch her breath. I let her for a couple of seconds but I moved to kiss her again, cupping her cheek this time. She arched her back but I only bended more to keep the kiss going. Swallowing her muffled breaths and soft whimpers. Her arms desperately clinging on my neck and my hands squeezing her small figure like I can't get enough of her.

I gently sucked her lower lip, making her hum. And she opened up her mouth to give me a better access to finally taste her. I pressed my hand at the back of her head to taste her tongue. I felt her knees are about to give up, making me press her harder against me. This time, she released a soft moan.

Fucking hell.

I finally lifted her up the floor to lead her to the bed. I carefully put her down to lay her head on the pillow, our lips still devouring each other in a slowly dangerous pace. I hovered over her, my weight supported by my elbow on her side. I can feel her nails on my back this time, making me moan back against her lips. I swear that wasn't on purpose.

I can't even stop my hand to make their way under her sweatshirt. She hitched her breath and pressed her hand on my chest. I parted and looked down on her. She is panting heavily and kept her other hand on my nape. She met my eyes, searching for something in mine.

"Do-do you want me to stop?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and lifted myself up. "It's okay." I answered and kissed her again. "I'm sorry it was-" I stuttered and bites my lower lip, trying to blame the fucking noise from the other room.

She suddenly giggled, sat on the bed and just nodded. "I get it." She answered, touching her swollen lips because of that kiss we just had. She lowered her gaze and tucks her hair behind her ear.

I gulped hard. "I missed that."

She looks at me again.

"I missed kissing you like that." I continued. She blinked her eyes several times and made a half-smile.

"Uhm.. I-uh, thanks? I guess." She said awkwardly. I can't help not to giggle. God, why does she look so adorable being so awkward right now? I mean, I am so used to her being that confident racer years ago and seeing her like this somehow feels unusual and so different. Good-different, I mean.

"Wh-what's funny?" She asked, making a face. Her already blushing face just became worse. "God, it's a little - hot in here." She said and fans her hands on her face.

"Yeah, it is." I answered and touched my nape, I am a little more sweaty than I anticipated. "I - uh, I think - I'm gonna need a shower." I said and bite my lower lip. She just nodded and I finally made my way to the bathroom. I pressed my back against the door and released a heavy sigh. I firmly close my eyes and brush my hands on my hair, my breaths shaking.

That's okay, Jungkook.

Baby steps, remember?

I got myself a cold shower to calm myself from that intense kiss that we had. I didn't know I could be kissed like that again after a long time. It's just so different and mind blowing. I cannot believe what that woman can do to me. She's something that I can't get enough of and the resistance is making me want her more. God, I am so crazy for her.

When I walked out of the bathroom, the empty cans of beer are already cleaned up. Lisa looked at me and that fucking awkwardness is back again.

"Uhm, I - uh, prepared the mattress for you." She said and I just nodded. I helped her picked up some of other bottles and put it in the provided bin by the corner of the door. The noise from the other room thankfully stopped. It was a pain the ass to get this fucking sexual frustration and I cannot believe I stopped myself in a blink of an eye regardless of my urge of wanting of her.

We finally prepared ourselves to bed and finally lay there quietly. The only light in the whole room is the lamp on the bedside table. Lights from the passing vehicle outside makes these shadow of the window pane move on the ceiling. I can also hear faint footsteps from the other room, some muffled voices outside these thin walls, the continous rain outside but I don't really care about that.

All I care about is the lady lying on the bed next to me. I can hear her shifting weights over the bed, her calm breathing sounded soothing too. I shifted myself on the mattress, turning to my side.

I frowned when I noticed her fingers gripped on the side of the bed and she slowly moved to look over me. We immediately met gazes and she gasped; jolting back her bed and hiding from me.

"Sorry." She mumbled, making me giggle.

I shifted my weight to my elbow and looks over the bed, only to find her hiding her blanket. My smile became wider, I reached for it and gently pulled it off her face. "Can't sleep?" I whispered, putting my chin over the bed.

She made a half-smile and nodded. "I-I was just thinking about Jungshin."

I hummed.

"He likes bed time stories." She said and smiled. "He likes the story of Heungboo and Nolbu. He always asks me to read it to him every night. Even though he already knows how it will end, he still wants to hear it again and again."

I smiled, recognizing that familiar bedtime story. "I like that too." I answered. "Thank you for teaching him to speak in Korean. You could've thought him Thai or just English."

She lifted herself on the bed against her elbow. "Of course I had to teach him. He has to know about you in time and I am not taking that away from you. I-I already took so much from you and hiding that you had a child with me is like the worst."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters is that I finally saw you and him now." I answered and puts my arms over the bed to lean more, making myself comfortable as I sit on my mattress.

She didn't answer and just nodded.

"Come on, go to sleep." I said and touched her hair, gently rubbing my palm against it. "I'll be right here."

She lay her head back on the pillow and pulls the blanket over her shoulder. "You should go back to sleep too." She said softly.

I smiled. "After you do. Come on, don't be stubborn now. Sleep, Manoban."

She giggled softly. "Fine, Jeon. I'm not 5."

"I know. Just sleep and quit being a bitch."

She giggled again, making me smile as I continue softly caressing her hair. My fingers tracing her cheek too. She finally closed her eyes and her calm breathing took her to a deep slumber. I remained staring at her, resting my chin on my arms.

For a long time, I imagined this. I had a lot of imaginations of her being next to me. And then I will wake up with wet lashes the next morning. It was beautiful and painful at the same time. My eyes shifted to her arm, that arm with scattered cuts and wounds engraved on it.

She helped Jaguar to survive from it. Not knowing she'll end up doing the same thing she has been trying to stop him from doing. I suddenly felt mad at myself. At some point of that 5 years, I thought of stopping in finding her. I didn't know she was this miserable.

Maybe Lucas is right. I didn't try harder. I think I've seen the signs about her leaving but I override every sign and continued driving. And then for the nth time, I crashed the ride. Lambo even warned me about her leaving. But we are both in pain that it's too much we had to let go. We are supposed to hold each others hands, not each others neck that eventually suffocated us to death. She was right. We are chaos for each other. 

🐰

  
**Author's Note: Warning. Please DO NOT read this part for this contains self-harm. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable after reading this. It's okay to skip this part.**

The next thing I knew, I heard whispers. I slowly flutter my eyes open and get up from the mattress. Lisa wasn't on bed. I noticed the light on the bathroom is turned on. Her shadow peeks through the small space of the door and the floor.

"-it's not! I just need it to make me sleep!" I heard Lisa's voice, trying to keep her voice down. "Reese, I am not killing myself. It's just scratch."

I immediately get up from the mattress and walked to the door. "Lisa?" I knocked on the door.

She gasped. "Oh, my God. He's here!" I heard her whispered again. "No! Reese, give it back to me!"

I turned the knob but it's locked. "Lisa, open this up!" I called, my voice louder this time.

"J-just a second!" She finally answered. "Reese, he's going to see this! Give it back to me! Just one more cut, please?" I heard her whispered again.

That's it!

I pushed the door with my shoulder, breaking it. There I saw those fresh cuts on her arm. Blood is dripping on the floor. They just healed but she cut them again. She is holding that small blade with her other hand, ready to give herself one more cut.

"Lisa!" I exclaimed and slapped her hand to let go of the blade. It dropped on the floor, making her gasp.

"No." She mumbled and is about to reach for it. But I grabbed her arm and pulled her against my chest.

"Don't." I whispered, wrapping my arms tighter around her body. "Stop it, Lisa. You have to stop this, please."

"B-but-it feels good." She answered, looking at the blade on the floor again.

"No, no, it doesn't. It hurts. Tell me, it hurts. You're still hurting." I said and cups her face. "And it's okay if you're still hurting."

She paused, dropping her arms on her both sides. Her eyes started to build tears, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips started to shake. She eventually released a heavy sigh that turned to sobs. "It does." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheek. "It hurts." She answered and finally let herself cry.

"Hush, baby." I whispered and pulled her in my arms again, rubbing her back as her sobs started to echo around the bathroom. I can feel her hands gripping my shirt, her hiccups sounded so painful too. "You will be fine, just cry. Let it out, baby." I said again, hugging her tighter.

That went on for a little while and I didn't mind. I ended up lifting her up to sit on the sink to cover her open cuts. She kept her gaze low, looking ashamed about what I just witnessed. Jungshin is right, she locks herself in the bathroom talking to Reese. She looks so fragile and all I wanted to do is protect her like a flower inside an ornamental orb.

That fearless Hennessey has no traces of her anymore. Only a broken Lisa and I will do everything to help her build it again. She gave too much of her love and she ended up running out for herself. She's out of love and she looked so brittle and so close to the verge of breaking. My heart breaks to see her like this. _My Lisa._

"Hey." I called softly, cupping her cheek. I planted a soft kiss to her lips and brush my thumb with it. I covered her bandaged arm with her sleeve and smiled at her. "All done." She looks at me for a while but looked away, frowning her forehead. "It's okay. I won't tell anybody. It'll be our secret, hm?"

She met my eyes and then nodded.

"Let's get you to bed." I said and gets my arm under her legs and securely wrapped the other on her body. She let herself melt in my arms and rests her head on my shoulder. I sat on the bed and she kept still, her fingers gripping on my shirt to keep us like that. She nuzzled her face on my neck and I kissed her forehead. "I'm going to be here when you wake up. Just sleep for now, okay?"

She nodded again.

I pulled the blanket over us, making ourselves comfortable beneath it. "Give me your hand." I whispered and she did. "I won't let this go, okay? I'll be right here." I whispered again rubs her shoulder. "I love you, Lisa. I love you and Jungshin."

She buried her face on my chest and heard her soft sniffs again. This time, I also can't stop the tears building in my eyes. I am in pain seeing her like this too. I caught the tear that is about to fall from the corner of my eye and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry.." I heard her whispered.

"No, don't apologize." I answered and kissed her forehead. "Let's stay together this time, okay?"

She didn't answer and just held me tighter. And this night was the longest I've had in a while.


	67. Break Up with Your Boyfriend

I slowly flutter my eyes when the light from the window passed through it. I can't help not to smile, looking at how gorgeous Jungkook looks beside me. He is soundly sleeping, his cheek is pressed on his pillow making his lips pout like a child. He looks so much like my child. But then, I remembered what happened earlier. 

He saw me. He saw these cuts I have been giving myself. I suddenly felt terrified. I tried to get up but I felt his arm held me tighter, pulling me more against him. He sleepily moaned, burying his face on my neck and clinging his leg over me. Oh, God. He's still like how he was years ago. I dropped my head back on my pillow and sighed. I tangled my fingers on his hair and remembered how I loved he smells. 

He moved again, this time finally looking at me. He had this lazy smile on his lips and lightly kissed me. "Hi." He whispered, his voice sounded so husky in the morning. He lay his head back on my chest and nuzzled his nose on my neck. "It's cold." He mumbled, hugging me tighter. 

"I have - I have to pee, Jungkook." I whispered, making him look at me again and nodded. He get his body off me and comfortably make himself cozy under the blanket. I painted a small smile on my lips and finally get up from the bed. 

I walked inside the bathroom to pee and to brush my teeth. While brushing, I noticed some blood spots on my sweat shirt and turned to look at my arm. Jungkook and I cannot even talk about it. I firmly closed my eyes in frustration and just washed up, wore my dry-cleaned clothes and gave myself some light touch ups to hide my dark circles. My eyes shifted to the peeking bandage on my arm. I carefully take it off to check how bad I was this morning. I bite my lower lip when I realized these are deeper than how I usually do it. 

I flinched when Jungkook's hand reached for my arm. I didn't even heard him walked inside the opened door of the bathroom. I looked up to him and moved to kiss my cuts. "These aren't what defines you. They'll heal. And I hope you do too." He said, smiling at me. I didn't answer and just watched him wrap my arm with the fresh bandages I have on the sink. 

"T-thank you." I politely said and pulled the sleeves of my flannel shirt to cover them. "Uhm, we-we have to leave early." I managed to say. "I will wait for you to get ready." I said and walked out of the bathroom. 

I walked to my bag and he didn't say anything again, just heard him closed the bathroom door. I sighed and pressed my hands on the table. I should be more careful around him. I was uncontrollable last night because I drank after a long time and I run out of pills. I should get myself another bottle. I checked my wrist watch and realized that tomorrow's going to be my scheduled therapy for my leg. I can use that as an excuse to refill my supplies. 

I wore my boots and finally get out of the room. I left a note by the side table to let Jungkook know that I will be making a phone call by the booth. It's a freezing morning, I can see some frosts by the ground and I can see the fog of my morning breath in the air. I dialed Uncle Barry's phone number and he gladly answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Uncle Barry, it's me. Lisa." I answered. "How's Jungshin?" I immediately asked first thing today. 

"He's fine, he's still asleep. Lucas came in last night and he looked over him." Uncle Barry answered. "I think he's going to talk to his Teacher today to get him back in school." 

I smiled. Lucas knew it too and he really knows what's needed to be done for Jungshin to continue his schooling. He's really dependable when it comes to these things. As much as I wanted to feel guilty about saying yes to our 'stagnant' relationship, I am still grateful he's there. He helped me through a lot in raising my child. 

"Is that Lisa?" I suddenly heard his voice. 

"Lucas wanted to talk to you." Uncle Barry said and in a matter of seconds, I heard his voice. 

"Lisa?" 

"Hi, it's me." I answered and smiled. "Sorry about leaving the uh-" 

"I understand." He interrupted. "Where are you? You didn't make it in Marowna. Please tell me you're okay." 

"I'm fine, Luke. I got a room in a motel. The car got busted breaks. The rain is too bad that I can't fix it. I had to go to the nearest gas station to get some parts. The wire-" 

"You booked a motel room with Jungkook?" He suddenly interrupted. 

I didn't answer right away. I can hear the jealousy in his voice and I don't want to fuel this competition they are creating between them. "We had separate rooms, Luke." I lied, scratching my forehead. I suddenly remembered that intense kiss that we had last night. I was lost in translation, too swooned about how I actually missed him, his lips and the way he holds me. 

But for God's sake, I am with Lucas. 

"Give me 20 minutes. I will be there. I will call someone to tow the pick up truck and I will personally drive you two to Marowna." He said, catching me off guard to argue. 

"Okay. I'll be waiting. Drive safely, the road is slippery." I reminded. 

"I will. How was your sleep?" He asked again, making me lower my gaze and look on the phone cord I am playing with my fingers. 

"It's fine. I had some pills with me." I lied again. "Nothing to worry about, Luke." 

"I worry about you, yes. You can't stop me from doing so. But what I am really worried about is that you're with him." He said, making me firmly close my eyes and sigh. "Lisa, I'm - fucking jealous right now. I can't-I can't even-" 

"Luke." I interrupted. "Are we really going to talk about this on the phone? Just - just come to me." I said, ending the brewing argument. 

I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll leave in a few. Wait for me." 

"I will." 

"Lis.." 

I hummed. 

"I love you." 

I bite my lower lip and firmly close my eyes. "Love you too." I finally said and hang up, putting the handset down. I pressed my forehead against the wall of the phone booth, only to realize Jungkook is watching me by the door. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded to me, asking to head inside. 

I get out the booth and looks at his waiting hand to get mine. And I reached for it, letting him pull me against him. He gave me a gentle kiss. And I admit, I feel like melting against him. I pressed my hand against his chest to keep it short. What am I even doing? I just said I love Lucas on that quick phone call. But I am enjoying myself in Jungkook's arms and sweet kisses. 

I looked around to see if there are people around, thank God there's none. I felt his nose against my cheek and sniffs me. Come on, how can I not say that I really like him doing that. That was like my weakness. 

"I ordered for some breakfast." He said and I nodded with a small smile. "Did you talk to Jungshin?" 

"Uhm, no." I answered as he leads me to walk to the opposite side, walking to the small restaurant next to the motel building. When we get in, there are not much of customers inside. When we get in a table, the food is already served. Just the typical English breakfast, toasted bread with butter, poached eggs and grilled sausages, some fruits and a cup of coffee. A decent breakfast for this place. 

"What's the plan then? How are we going to get some parts for the car?" He asked as he starts to cut the sausage with his knife and fork. 

"Lucas is on his way." I answered, making him pause from slicing his food and look at me. 

"I assume he has the parts needed and we'll be on our way?" He asked, still staring at me. 

I bite my lip and sighed, looking down my food. "He called for a tow truck to get it from where we left it. And then - " I paused and meet his eyes. "He'll drive us to Marowna with his car." 

He clenched his jaw and poked his tongue against his cheek. "Hm, okay. He's really testing my patience." He said and licks his lips as he continues his breakfast. 

"Jungkook." I called. "Stop. Don't show these to Jungshin. He can't see that violence he witnessed the other day. The reason why he doesn't want to be in Auckland anymore is because of what happened." I said, making him stare at me. "He wants to protect me from it too that's why he asked me to take us back home." 

I watched him blinked his eyes several times. "I'm-I'm sorry, that was my fault. I hit him." He admitted and sighed. We fell silent for a while but he eventually smirked. "But I don't regret it." 

"Jungkook, we're together." I answered, escaping his eyes. "The kiss last night - is a mistake." 

"You know damn well that's a lie, Lisa." He said, narrowing his eyes on me. "You kissed me back. You wanted that too." 

"That's the point, Jungkook. I wanted it too and it's not supposed to be like that." I said, then eventually sighed and pressed my temple. "Look, I don't want to be unfair to Lucas. He was with me for quite some time." 

"What about me, Lisa? When are you going to consider me?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes begging. "You keep on disregarding me. Are you this complacent that I will keep on running after you because you exactly know how much I love you?" 

I bite my lower lip as I take that. Fuck, that hurt me like a bitch. I can't even deny that because it's true. I was so used to hurting him and so used to know that even though how many times I did, he'll still run after me. He'll still want me no matter what. I looked away as I start to feel my tears building again. "Maybe - maybe it's better if - if you get back to Jieun." I said, my voice shaking. 

"Goddammit, Lisa. Can you stop this already?" He said, his teeth gritting. "Why can't we stay together? Why can't you just let yourself choose me? You wanted to choose me, you know that. You wanted me too. Why do you keep on fucking pushing me away?" 

I am terrified. That's it. I am terrified to choose him over Lucas because of everything we went through. Lucas is the fresh start I was looking for. But this man in front of me is making me go back to what I left behind in Seoul. He reminds me of everything that hurts. My Dad, my sister Reese and why she died. It wasn't really a choice between Lucas and Jungkook. It was a choice between the part of me that I chose to forget and the part of me that I am trying to rebuild myself. And honestly, I am not doing a good job with this attempt of rebuilding myself. Jungkook saw the worst part of me that I have been hiding from Lucas for a very long time. Out of all instances, why does it have to be in front of him? 

I looked away, cleared my throat before speaking. "Will you believe me if - I say that I love him?" I asked, peeling those skin in my fingers again. He did not answer and pressed his back against his seat. His shoulders fell and parted his lips in disappointment. But I watched him shake his head and smirked. 

"No. You're lying to my face again, Lisa. There is no way you're in love with him when you still have our rings hanging around your neck. You kept that for 5 fucking years, Lalisa. That metal O-ring you gave me and that engagement ring I gave you." He said, making me grip the necklace underneath my shirt. That's when I realize I don't have it. He gets his hand inside his jacket and finally showed the necklace to me. "See? You are still keeping it." 

"Give it back." I said and stood up from the chair to reach it from his hand but he moved it away. "It's mine." 

"And you're mine." He said, moving to make our faces inches away. I looked down on his lips and he extended his neck to keep me closer. "And you fucking know that too." 

I blinked several times and looked away, sat down to my seat and kept my silence. There is no way he won't see the lies that I am making up. It's like a muscle memory. Every time we get into these confrontations, lying has always been my defense mechanism. But I wasn't Hennessey nor Continental for a long time. I am not that person anymore. And he can read me like an open book he used to read every night like his favorite bedtime story. I can't deny that my feelings for him from 5 years ago is still here, it never faded. That kiss we shared last night proved it. I am caught red-handed but I am still this idiotic asshole who wants to run away from it again. 

Well guess what, Lisa. You can't run away from it anymore. You're not only physically handicapped but also trapped in your weakest state as Lalisa Manoban. And he is the only one who saw that weak state of yours, you dumbass. He was the only one who stopped you from cutting yourself like a lunatic. And the best part? He held your hand until you fell asleep like how your little pumpkin do. 

"I understand this is all of a sudden, Lisa." He said, sighing. "I shouldn't forget that we lost 5 years and he is with you in those times. But all the times we lost summed up with just one kiss." He said, looking at me. "Don't lie to me. You still love me." 

I frowned and brushed my hand against lips as I remember how that felt so right. 

"I am not rushing you. Think about me. Think about Jungshin. Think about us." He said and puts my necklace on the side of the table and pushed it to me. "If you can't tell Lucas that you don't love him, I'll show him then." 

I parted my lips as I look at him. "Jungkook.." 

"I am not giving you up, Lisa. He for sure doesn't too." He said and tilted his head. "This is not a race between me and you now. And if I win this, I have all the right to win you over. And I will win this again. If you can't break his heart, I will burn it." 

I bite my lower lip and just reached for my necklace. Before I could pull it to me, he placed his hand over mine. I met his eyes and he moved closer, resting his elbow against the table. 

"I love you, Lisa. I will keep on saying that until you finally got the courage to say it back, with no hesitations at all. If I have to race to death again, you know I would do it. And I will keep you as my cargo, you and Jungshin in my Dodge Viper." He said and cupped my cheek to pull me closer to reach my lips for a kiss. Here I am again, not moving back and just let him kiss me like how I wanted. 

One thing I knew, I heard heavy footsteps and Jungkook's lips left mine. When I opened my eyes, Lucas' is in front of me, his fist flew across Jungkook's face. He stepped back but didn't back up. I once again stepped in between them like what happened the first time. 

"You piece of shit!" Lucas shouted. 

"Lucas!" I shouted too and pressed my hand against his chest and the other to Jungkook's. "Jungkook." I called and looks at him. 

He clenched his jaw and glared at Lucas. "Now, we're even." Jungkook said and brushed the back of his hand against his lips. "Just a tip, make sure to get all your weight on your right foot to make your punch heavier. I can't even tell if that's even a punch to be honest." Jungkook said and smirked. 

"Whatever you say, Jungkook. You will never have her because she's mine. You're just Jungshin's father, that's all you are." Lucas said, pulling me against him. He securely wrapped his arm around my waist but Jungkook pulled my arm. I looked at him and I slowly shake my head. 

Jungkook flutter his eyes as he stares at me. Then, eventually let my arm go. He shifted his eyes to Lucas. "Fine. Maybe you have her now. She won't be for too long." Jungkook said, I felt Lucas made another step but I pressed my hand against his chest. 

"Luke, come on. Stop making a scene. We have to go." I said, making him look at me. He clenched his jaw and gets my hand in his. 

"Okay, let's go." He said softly and kissed my forehead. "Backseat." Lucas told Jungkook and finally walked out the restaurant, dragging me out. I looked back at Jungkook and he mouthed me an 'I love you' that I am really dying to say it back. But I chose to turn away and looks at Lucas before me. 

The whole ride is awkward, I can see Jungkook looking at me through the side mirror. He's staring too much. And then there's Lucas who keeps on getting my hand and kisses the back of it. I can see how Jungkook rolls his eyes with that and doesn't even hide those hisses from the backseat. I just don't know how to get away from this situation now. I have no choice but to live with it. 

I am scared of breaking Lucas' heart too. And I have been unfair to Jungkook for the longest time. It's making me exhausted if I think about it. As much as I want to stop this growing competition between them, I can't. Jungkook made it clear that he won't stop to take me back and this man holding my hand is determined to keep me beside him. 

_You're thinking about other people again, Pauper._ I suddenly heard Reese's voice. I saw her sitting beside Jungkook. _Think about yourself this time. Putting yourself first doesn't always mean you're selfish._

I bite my lip to stop the slips in my head again. I took my hand from Lucas' hand and pressed my forehead. "You okay?" I heard Lucas asked, glancing over me. 

"Headache." 

"Don't talk to her." I heard Jungkook said, making me raise my eyebrows and meet his eyes on the rearview mirror. Then turned to look at him. 

"I am not." 

"I'm sorry, who?" Lucas asked and gave me another glance. 

"So, you don't know?" Jungkook asked, arching his eyebrow on the rearview mirror. "I am not telling you. If you're really that important because of those times you are together, you should know." 

"What the fuck are you saying?" Lucas said and glared at him through the rearview mirror. 

"Lisa, break up with your boyfriend. I'm obviously better." Jungkook said, making me touch my forehead. 

"Excuse me?" Lucas said turning to Jungkook. 

"Eyes on the road, dickhead. She got that injury 5 years ago because she isn't focusing on driving while on a race against me. Don't be stupid enough to get her through same shit again." Jungkook said again, making Lucas grip on his steering wheel. 

"Lisa?" Lucas called and looked at me. He doesn't know anything about me racing before. And I don't want him to know about it either. I glared at Jungkook and he just pouted, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Hmm. Interesting, he doesn't know. How long are you guys dating?" Jungkook said and crossed his arms against his chest, looking at me. 

Lucas sighed. "3 years." 

"Hmm." Jungkook nodded and shrugged. "And yet you didn't know she was a drag racer back then." 

"Jungkook." I warned. 

"Okay, sorry. It'll be our little secret okay?" He said and smiled at me. 

"Pathetic. You're an ex now. Don't use your old memories against me. Bet you didn't know she is a great cook and she makes the best lasagnas. And oh, by the way. She used to make me some during the weekends." Lucas said, rolling his eyes too. 

"Wait, you cook? Really?" Jungkook asked, making me sigh again. "You hated cooking that's why it was me who cooks for you while you stay in my garage?" 

"Can you stop, you two?" I said, glaring at the both of them. They once again glared at each other on the rearview mirror and I ended up rolling my eyes again. 

This is going to be long ride.


	68. The Hand and the Hair

Days passed.

And for the love of God, I never had a normal working day because of Jungkook and Lucas. This competition that they are doing is getting in my nerves. Uncle Barry for sure knows that Jungkook is Jungshin’s father because of their uncanny resemblance. I honestly think that most of the people in the farm who knows my son kinda get it but they are polite enough to not to interfere with it.

The last thing I would tolerate to witness is my son’s confusion about his father that I hid from him for the rest of his life.

I do notice sometimes that Jungkook envies how Lucas knows so much about Jungshin. I mean, Lucas was with me since Jungshin turned 2. Like Reese, he has quite a lot of allergies when it comes to foods. He’s allergic to peanuts and Jungkook almost made him drink an almond milk. The look on his face is unexplainable, fear is written across his being. Lucas was so considerate about it which I am very thankful of. He genuinely cares for Jungshin and he knows that Jungkook is doing his best to know his child more.

In that one instance, they didn’t look like they hated each other and acted like real matured adults for my kid.

Jungkook left for a drive back to the city for some papers he had to fix to extend his stay in Akaroa. This will go on for a while, he is not backing up from Lucas who apparently chose to stay here for the rest of the harvest season. He knows all the work around in here and he is showing it off to Jungkook to tease him. God, those two are getting in my nerves.

When he came back, Lucid was with him. He brought back another important person in Hennessey’s life. It’s been a while when someone called me Noona and it felt heartwarming and nostalgic at the same time.

“God, I missed you.” He said as he rubs my back while keeping me in a hug. I can’t help not to tear up. I feel like he’s also one of the people I badly hurt when I left. Now my heart aches with the memory of my best friend who loved Lamborghini’s.

“Wow, I’m jealous. She never gave me this kind of hug when we first saw each other.” Jungkook teased, making me and Lucid giggle.

“I wasn’t an ex for the record. I’m glad I didn’t try to date you.” Lucid answered and looks at me.

I rolled my eyes. “You were like a baby when I first saw you, Lucid.” 

“I was 14. I am not a baby.” He answered and rolled his eyes on me too.

“You are. You’re also a crybaby. And I prefer older men.” I said again, making him raise his eyebrows at me.

“Yeah, I can see that.” He rolled his eyes and turned to Jungkook who was obviously older than me. Jungkook just shakes his head while smiling. I was a minor with a fake license back then when I fell in love with him. Lucid is able to know Uncle Barry and Lucas too. Which I assume he already researched about. The happiness I witnessed on his face is hard to forget when he saw our kid. He felt like he had a nephew and he cannot help but to act like his older brother. I did introduced him as my brother and he looked so happy to see me again.

I smiled watching them on our couch.

“Thanks for taking him here. I was skeptic at first to be honest.” I said as I stand next to Jungkook, still watching Lucid and Jungshin play there with that Red Lamborghini I bought him.

“He mentioned to me about the medicines.” Jungkook answered, making nod. “He wanted to help you.”

I did not answer right away.

“He’s taking up his Doctorate in Seoul. I feel like his Dad sometimes. I even bribed him a Porsche car for him to get me an appointment with Mr. Brooke.” He said, making me release a small giggle.

“Cars are like treats for him.” I said and smiled. “I didn’t regret bringing him in Horizon back then. At least, there was a life I saved when I was Hennessey.” I continued and looked at him. “Thanks for looking out for him.” I handed him this cup of tea and he gladly took it.

He smiled. “He’s important to you and you are to him. You are the only family he has. I can’t take this away from him.” He answered and I nodded. We stared at each other, I can’t even tell how long. I am just genuinely happy seeing Lucid today. Even though I fear remembering who I was, there are things that remained beautiful in spite of being surrounded by chaos.

“Okay, I don’t really want to interrupt some steamy staring that is currently happening there but—this kid needs to rest. He has been yawning for like 7 times for the last 10 minutes.” Lucid said, making me and Jungkook shoot our heads to look at him.

“Let me take him.” Jungkook said and smiled at me before putting the cup of tea on the counter table. He then walked to get the almost sleeping Jungshin his arms. He started to rock him to sleep while rubbing his back. I smiled watching them. He started pacing in front of the fireplace to keep him warm. He even reached for that small cozy blanket on the couch and covered our kid with it who is now sucking his thumb with his head nuzzled on Jungkook’s neck.

Even though Jungshin knows Lucas longer, the connection between him and our kid is undeniable. My little pumpkin looks comfortable around him too. And that is giving me a relief to finally tell him the truth.

“It suits him.” Lucid said as he sits on the stool behind the counter by the kitchen. I am busy making some tea to help me sleep for tonight. “Being a father.”

I shrugged and just have him a cup of tea. “Yeah, I guess. He knows how to carry him and that surprised me to be honest.”

“He has a niece. Her name is Eunsoo.” Lucid said and looks at me. That, I already know. I remember how Dr. Kim was so determined to protect his family from the Prince back then. Of course, a parent will do anything to protect his kid. 

“He’s spoiling her that’s why Jisoo-noona has been nagging about him buying her expensive gifts and stuff. He always tell me that he had this dream about having a child with you.” Lucid continued, making me remember what Jungkook said on that lunch we had the day he knew Jungshin was his son. “He always loved the idea of being a father. Turned out he already is.”

I remained quiet and just looked at my tea.

“You’re having troubles sleeping?” Lucid suddenly asked, making me look at him. “This tea actually helps.”

“Y-yeah.” I admitted. “But I have my pills and stuff.”

“Show me.” He said, making me bite my lower lip. I know what he’s talking about. I looked at Jungkook who is still busy with the humming of his silent lullabies to Jungshin. And then I reverted to Lucid beside me. “It’s okay.” He said again and smiled at me.

I did not answer and just unbuttoned my sleeve to pull it off. His eyes shifted to my bandaged arm and he carefully take it off, revealing the cuts I engraved there myself. “Jesus Christ, Nessey.” He whispered and looks at me. I heard his shaking sigh and carefully covers them again. “Does it hurt?” Lucid asked. I gulped hard as I pull my sleeves to cover my arm again. “You’re not going to tell me it doesn’t. Because it does.”

I remained looking at my tea. My fingers touching the rim of it as I try to calm myself down.

“You have to admit that it hurts, Nessey. Nobody likes pain.” He said and covers my hand with his.

“B-but I do.” I whispered and looks at him.

“You only think you deserve it because Reese died with so much pain and you feel like you are supposed to feel it too because you’re twins.” He said, making me frown and release a soft sob. I covered my lips with my hand and shakes my head.

“Stop. Please.” I whispered. “I c-can’t talk about this right now.” I said and released a heavy sigh to calm my breathing.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lucid said calmly and rubs my back. “You can take your time. If you’re ready to talk about it you know I never changed my number.”

I cleared my throat and stood up from my chair. “I’ll—I’ll just go get some air.” I said and walked out the back door, leading myself on the garden meters away from the cabin. I pressed my buttocks on the wooden fence and looks up to stop my tears from falling. No, I am not ready for this yet. I turned to look at the field, flooding my eyes with the beautiful view of the huge moon in the sky. This always helps. None of this place reminds me of who I was 5 years ago. I wanted to call this my home but Ten is right. This was my escape.

I suddenly felt someone put a jacket on my shoulders. When I turned my cheek, Lucas gave me a kiss on my cheek.

“L-Luke.” I called and turns around.

“It’s cold. Why are you outside?” He asked, rubbing my shoulders.

“J-just—getting some air.” I answered and smiled. I am caught off-guard when he suddenly moved to gently kiss my lips. “Sorry, been dying to do that for days.” He said and giggled. He was about to lean again for another kiss but I pressed my hand on his chest to stop him.

“Luke.” I called biting my lower lip. I saw him made a half-smile and just moved back. We went silent for a while before he moved to my side, sitting on the wooden fence too.

“Lis, are you having second thoughts about us?” He asked softly. Our hands on the fence are inches away and I felt his pinky finger reached mine. “I am not stopping Jungkook to know about your son. I love that kid too. And even before Jungkook came in the picture, I am aware that he is still longing for his real father. But he’s only taking back his son, right? Not you too?”

I blinked several times as I look up to him. “Luke, we’ve been together for years.”

“Exactly. And I realized, I almost know nothing about you. Except that you left Seoul because your father and sister died and that you can’t stay there. I didn’t know you had a younger brother.” He said, pertaining to Lucid. “Jungkook told me that you knew each other since you were 16. You’re with him for almost half of your life.” He continued, still looking at our hands in between us.

“No, we spent more time together. We were so complicated back then. And – I honestly don’t want to talk about it right now, Luke.” I answered, standing up from the wooden fence.

“Lis, please. I want to know.” Lucas said again, making me drop my shoulders and sigh. I felt him pulled me closer, leading me in between his thighs and gently caressed his hand on my cheek. Why does he have to be this gentle?

“Does it still matter? I left that place to bury who I was 5 years ago. I am here right in front of you because this is the life I’ve chosen. Asking me to go back to those times is like jumping in the middle of the sea, Lucas. And I don’t even fucking know how to swim.” I answered, making him lower his gaze and just nodded.

“Okay, I—I get it.” He answered. “I am just intimidated.” He said and finally look at me. “I can see the way you look at him every time he’s with Jungshin.”

Now it’s my time to look away.

“And he knows about the marks too.” He continued. He sighed and puts his hands back on the wooden fence. He finally stood up from there, moving a little bit away from me. He puts his hands in his pocket and looks at the empty field. “Alright, fine. I’m jealous. It’s just –” I interrupted him when I pulled his shirt to kiss him. I tipped my toes to get my arms over his shoulders and he instantly gets his arms around me to keep me steady. I kept it short but enough to caught him off-guard. I looked at him and his eyes are still closed as I slowly gets my heels back on the ground.

“W-what was that for?” He whispered and finally opened his eyes to look at me. I didn’t answer because I also don’t know. I am not yet ready to let him go. I am not yet ready to lose somebody for a shot to start for something new and something out of who I was before. I realized, I wasn’t really blaming Jungkook about the things happened 5 years ago. It was my fault. Everything is ruined because of me and I cannot forgive myself yet. I almost wanted to bury who I was, my destructive being.

“I—I don’t k-know.” I whispered looking away.

“You never initiated a kiss for me. You’re a little desperate to keep me beside you, Lisa.” He said, making me meet his eyes. He smiled but that looked painful. “You still love him.”

“But I love you too.” I whispered, lowering my gaze.

“Not as much as you love him.” He answered. I did not answer to that. My silence is enough for him to understand that and I feel guilty seeing how pain washes his face. He cupped my cheek and smiled. “Hey, look at me.” He said and I did. “If you wanted me here, I’ll stay. I’ll hold on to this fragile line we have. Even though he has your hand, I will settle with the thread made out of your hair. It’s brittle but at least it’s still a part of you.”

He gave me one more kiss before finally walking away. I watched him turn his back to get home to Uncle Barry’s place. I stayed for a little while before I decided to walk home. It is really getting colder now. When I opened the back door, Lucid is already up in the attic and the lights are already turned off, just that lampshade illuminating the whole cabin.

Jungkook and Jungshin is there on the couch, soundly sleeping. My little pumpkin is comfortable lying with his cheek pressed against Jungkook’s broad chest. His lips are pouted next to his thumb that he stopped sucking after drifting to his deep slumber.

My eyes shifted to Jungkook who is lying his head on the end of the couch, his cheek is pressed against it too making his lips pout like his son over him. I flinched when he suddenly snored. He sleepily shifted himself on the couch and wrapped his arms around Jungshin tighter and gets back to sleep. He must’ve been so tired because of the long drive.

I can’t help not to silently giggle. I walked to the bedroom to get them a bigger blanket. I carefully pull Jungkook’s shoes off and left him in his socks then covered them with the blanket. I also got him a pillow and lifts his head to make him comfortable. He sleepily moaned but didn’t wake up. He is such a sleepy head. If there is one thing that he can hardly do, it’s waking up from a deep sleep.

This looks beautiful. My kid sleeping next to his father never crossed my mind years ago. But here they are. Looking so comfortable sleeping next to the fireplace. I touched Jungkook’s cheek and caresses it gently. My eyes landed on his pink lips and this sudden urge of kissing him crossed my mind.

I retrieved my hand from his cheek, clenching my fist and moves away. What the hell are you doing, Lisa? Your mind is too corrupted and you don't even realize that you’re rowing your boat in two rivers. I bite my lower lip and continued staring at him.

Can I cheat?

Can I at least keep this kiss a secret while he sleeps?

I firmly closed my eyes and slowly hovered over him to kiss his slightly parted lips. And once again, my mind went blank. All I could think of is his lips against mine. I slowly moved away after a couple of seconds and opened my eyes to look at him. To my surprise, his eyes are looking back at me and before I could move further away, I felt his hand on the back of my head to pull me for another kiss.

This time, it wasn’t a secret anymore. 

🌸 

I am busy cleaning the barn when I heard Charmaine called out for me as she walks inside with her horse, Star. “Lisa!” She called and smiled at me. “That white guy. That was Jungshin’s Dad, isn’t he?” 

“Charmaine, I have no time for chats right now. I have to finish this. Our mares are about to give birth in 3 days. We need more hays, now be a lamb and get me more.” I said, making her pout. 

“He’s cute. Can I ask him out?” She asked, giving me a teasing smile. 

I arched my eyebrows. “He’s 34, Charmaine. You’re 17.” I answered and continued raking the hays around. 

“I’m legal. And age is just a number, Lisa.” She said and rolled her eyes as she starts to help me spread more hays around. 

I smirked. “Yeah and jail is just a room, smart ass.” I answered, rolling my eyes too. 

“I think you’re still in love with him. You’re just confused because Lucas is in the picture. God, I find it amusing every time he tries to impress you with the works in the farm. Have you seen his arms? Damn, they're huge! Plus, he has a tattoo all over his right arm!” She said even sounding like squealing, making me glare at her. 

“You’re watching too much dramas. You’re imagining things, kid.” I said and finished raking the hays. 

“Oh, by the way, before I forgot. Your hot-tattooed man took Jaguar from the other side of the ranch.” Charmaine said while tying up the rope of her horse in a post. What the hell? Jaguar is a wild horse! 

“What?” I uttered. “Why would he do that?! Come with me!” I said and dropped the rake on the ground to get to the next barn in the field. 

“He’s going to be fine. He said he learned horseback riding.” Charmaine said and rolled her eyes. 

“Since when did he know how to horseback? You took years to learn it. No one can ride Jaguar. He’s too violent.” I said and she just shrugged. We both flinched when we heard a loud noise from the barn. We walked faster and saw Jaguar out of his cage, neighing so loud with his two feet in the air. 

“Jungkook! Watch out!” I shouted. He turned to look at me, missing that pillar log of the cage that Jaguar kicked and it fell straight to his head. He released a loud grunt and fell on the ground. “Jungkook!” I shouted again and turned to Jaguar who is about to run out of the barn. I reached for the rope but the dark stallion is too strong that I was dragged by it. 

“Oh, my God! Lisa!” I heard Charmaine shouted. I released the rope and turned to the knotted rope on the wood pillar of the barn. I reached for the axe by the corner and cut it off, making the huge cage from the ceiling drop by the entrance of the barn. Jaguar neighed loudly again. He lifted his two feet and kicked the cage but it kept him trapped. 

“Lisa! He’s bleeding!” I heard Charmaine called. I turned to Jungkook and walked to kneel beside him. 

“Jungkook. Hey, wake up.” I said and lightly tap his cheek. I turned to Charmaine. “Go get me some bandages. Call Lucid.” She didn’t say anything again and just run out of the back door. I ripped the end of my shirt to wipe his bleeding forehead. He suddenly moaned, moving his head. He slowly flutter his eyes as I lift him up with my arm. “Hey, you’re okay.” I said and cupped his cheek. “Jungkook, look at me.” 

He firmly closed his eyes before opening them again to look at me. “God, my head.” He mumbled and sits on the ground. He touched his forehead and looks at me. “I was just about to get him back.” 

“Are you crazy? He’s a wild horse. You can’t just get him out like that! He’s not used of being domesticated.” I said and continued wiping his forehead with the cloth I am holding. He didn’t answer me again and just noticed him staring. I met his eyes and paused from wiping his wound.

“When are you going to break up with him?” He suddenly asked, making me pause. I parted my lips and remembered our kiss last night. That alone gave him another proof that I am not in love with Lucas. “I can keep up with this damn competition, Lisa. I can make him realize I am the one you’re in love with. But I want him to know that on his face. I am not letting you cheat from someone you aren’t really in love with.” 

I gulped hard and slowly move my hand away from his wound. I can’t. I am not strong enough to let Lucas go yet. 

“What?” I flinched when I heard Lucas’ voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing there, eyes wide. I looked back at Jungkook and glared at him. 

“You did that on purpose!” I exclaimed. I turned to Lucas and I watch him shake his head. “Lucas, listen to me.” I said and gets up from the ground. “It wasn’t –” 

“Lisa, stop.” Lucas said, his voice sounded helpless. His eyes looked so painful and I fucking hate that. He finally turned his back and walk away. 

“Lucas! Wait!” I called and is about to follow him but felt Jungkook’s hand on my arm. 

“Lisa.” 

“Hands off, Jungkook.” I glared at him. I grabbed my arm from his grasp and finally walked out of the barn to run after Lucas. When I reached the door, I turned to look at Jungkook again and he is just watching me there. 

I bite my lower lip and continued running away. Besides, that’s the only thing I’m good at. 


	69. Hidden Chapter: Lisa (1)

_I will win this, I promise. And the only prize that I wanted is you. I will make you mine. Like how I won you the first time._

His voice echoed in my head again. I have never seen his eyes that desperate in my whole life. He always wanted me. And I do too. So much. He’s the only one that makes sense in this chaotic world I am in. Minnie was right, I was only supposed to Play Princess and make him race again. That’s the only way for me to be free from this world I lived in. 

I never wanted things to be like this. But due to my desperation to be somebody because I never had an identity in this place, I consumed myself with Hennessey’s identity. I don’t regret anything though. Because the best part of being her is falling in love with Dodge Viper. If there is someone who should be blamed about the things happened, that would be me. I was so clouded with the belief that he only wanted me because I am so obsessed with his approval. All I thought was he will only want me if I won all his races to build the empire that he wanted for Horizon. 

I am just a kid back then. I was naïve and is searching for attention in our home because as far as I can remember, Reese is the only one that matters and that I will always be her donor bank to extend her life. I was hungry for my mother’s attention. I needed her too. Yes, I am healthy but that doesn’t mean I can live without a Mom, right? Viper gave me that attention I am starving for. He looked at me like I am the best mechanic in the world and even though rumors are spread all over Seoul that a minor can never race, he wanted me. I got too obsessed with that wanting and I could literally can do anything to win him races. I was a Shadow for a long time too and that never differs of how I was for Reese. Viper took me out in the dark and looked at me with all these adorations I started to live for. 

I never imagined I’ll fall in love with him more than I did when I knew him more. His reflection as Jungkook was a new sight for me. It just happened that he looked exactly like Viper who I despised for a very long time. That the same face but totally different in a lot of ways. I honestly felt terrified when the crash happened. I didn’t know death could be that scary and the only person I thought at that moment is Jungkook. Just him. I was desperate of the freedom I was racing for. But then, I lost. And the fear of being trapped in this world creeped in my head. I wanted to leave this world but it turned out it wasn’t as easy as I thought. 

But Jungkook won. Even though winning me doesn’t count, I won’t mind staying with him for a little more time. I don’t want to waste any chances to be happy with him. I just needed him right now. I want him to know how much he means to me and how much I love him. 

“Good morning, Pauper.” I suddenly heard Reese’s voice and the door opened. I am busy with the playlist she gave me yesterday to keep me occupied. There are also some audio books she gave me for me to entertain myself just in case I get bored. I smiled, listening to her footsteps against the tiled floor of my bedroom. “You woke up early.” 

“I honestly can’t sleep.” I answered and felt her sat by the bed beside me. I reached for cup of tea I am trying to finish for the last couple of minutes from the side table but I felt Reese’s hands instead to carefully give it to me. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” She reminded and I just nodded before giving myself a little sip. “Jungkook woke up last night.” She said and I just nodded before putting the cup back on the table. “Jieun took care of him. I mean, she always does. I feel a little bad for her.” 

“Tell me about it. She has been in love with him since they were like—kids.” I answered and made a half-smile. I felt Reese’s brush on my long hair and is gently combing it. I find it comforting, she wanted me to look presentable as much as possible because I can’t really do that by myself for now. 

“I noticed that for a long time too. I mean, from all the novels I read back then, it is not new that secretaries fall in love with their Bosses.” She answered making me giggle. “Every time Jungkook has problems with the company, she is always a step ahead for her laid resolutions. She’s extremely intelligent too, which I find a little intimidating to be honest.” She said and slightly giggled. “There are a number of times that I had to defend my presentations for the board to approve it. She always has her way to find flaws in my plans and proposals. My genius self cannot accept that.” 

We giggled. “Look at that, my sister is challenged.” 

“I enjoyed the little competition to be honest.” She answered and continued giving me light touches of make up on my face. “Jungkook will be here for sure. You should look beautiful.” 

“I already am, no need to put so much effort on it, Princess.” I teased, making her giggle. “How’s – uhm, you and Dr. Jung?” 

“We’re really great, Lisa. Thank you for asking. We finally had—uhm, our wedding night after a couple of weeks.” She answered, making me raise my eyebrows. 

“Really? How was it? Is it painful? How where you the next morning? Are you even allowed to have sex, Reese?” I asked, a sudden panic rushed into me. I mean, she’s having therapies and I am not really sure if people like her with that condition is safe to have sex. “You know, you could be more reckless than I actually am, Reese.” 

I heard her giggled. “Calm down, Pauper. It was perfect.” She answered calmly. I realized, she sounded calmer and her voice sounded happier too. I am glad she is with Dr. Jung. She never sounded like that talking about Jungkook if I could remember. “It was a little painful but in a good way. I didn’t know his hips could move like that. He’s—something else on bed, I’m astounded.” That made me giggle. “Oh, my God. I can’t believe I just said that.” 

“Ah, look at you. I’m proud and relieved. I want you to be happier, Reese. You deserve that.” I said, smiling. 

“I owe Jungkook too about letting us proceed with the divorce. I have never been happier, Pauper.” She said and I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I smiled wider, nudging my head against hers too. 

“Again, Princess. You deserved it. You deserve every love and happiness in the world.” I answered. I extended my hand to reach for my wheelchair and she helped me with it. “Hold on, let me do it myself.” 

“Okay. Careful, Pauper.” I heard her said and gets my feet on the floor, I felt Reese slip the white slippers on my feet and I politely thanked her. I grunted softly when I shifted all my weight on my left foot, keeping my right relaxed and dropped myself on the seat of the chair. “There you go.” I heard Reese said and caressed my cheek. “How would you—” She suddenly paused, I heard her softly grunted and her breathing sounded struggling. 

“Reese? Are you okay?” I asked, extending my hand to reach for her. I can see her faint silhouette and finally felt her on the tip of my fingers. I reached for her face but she caught my hands, moving away. I can see her crouching, making me more worried. 

“I am fine, Pauper. Let me—” She paused again, her breathings became heavier. “I’ll—I’ll be with Hobi, okay? I just need some of medicines.” 

“Are you sure, you’re okay?” I asked again, gripping on her cardigan. 

“I’m okay, Pauper. I’ll be back.” She said and finally walks away. As much as I want to be with her, I can’t because I can’t even see clearly. I narrowed my eyes to try to catch that faint silhouette but before she could even reach the door, I can’t see her anymore. 

I released a frustrated sigh and looked by the window that has this light coming from outside. I lifted my hand to play with my shadows, making me see those faint light peeking through my fingers. Until when will I be like this? I bite my lower lip as I remember those times I override the airbag system to make sure I can override the map when Jungkook became my cargo. 

I had to do that to make sure he won’t be too overwhelmed with the race against Ash. I didn’t even expect him to finish the race for me. He is really unpredictable. Viper’s blood is strong enough for him to get back on track. He got this killer instincts in desperate times. I suddenly flinched when I heard some footsteps near me. I looked around, my eyebrows furrowed. I saw a faint silhouette in front of me. 

“W-who’s there?” I asked softly. Would that be Reese? Did she come back? I extended my hands to reach this faint figure and my heart almost stopped beating when I recognize that face right on my fingertips. My eyes are wandering with the shadow before me as if it would help me see it clearly which I know is too impossible at this point but I don’t really need a long time to recognize who this is. 

“J-Jungkook?” 

I heard his silent sob, I am pretty sure this is him. My hands desperately reached his jacket. “Please say something.” I whispered as I continue caressing his face with my fingers. “P-please tell me it’s you.” I felt his big hands over mine, kissing my fingers. Even those lips, they felt familiar. I am used to how soft they felt in my skin but those wet tears dropped on my hands doesn’t. 

“It’s me.” He finally said, his voice sounded him. He continued kissing my hands and let me cup his face again. “Baby, it’s me.” He said again, pulling me closer. The moment I smell his familiar scent, I can’t help not to release a soft sob too. I nuzzled my nose on his neck and desperately pull him closer to me too. I felt his kisses on my hair and God, they felt so good and reassuring just having him this close. 

“I’m – I’m sorry I can’t see you.” I said and moves back to touch his face again. “But—but it will be in a little while. Dr. Jung said it’ll be back.” 

I felt him nodded and just hugged me again. “God, I missed you baby.” He said and cups my cheeks. I instinctively closed my eyes when I felt his lips over mine. I smiled through our kiss and nodded. 

“I missed you too. Come here.” I said and gets my arms on his shoulders to hug him again. I felt him stood up from the floor, lifting me up from the wheelchair too. I pressed my body against him, his arms wrapping around me too. I love how it felt like I am made to be perfectly fit next to him. “Careful, I – I can’t stand up with my left leg yet.” I reminded, making him get his arm on my hips to keep me steady. 

“Gosh, I’m sorry.” He said, making me smile. 

“You’re fine.” I answered and looks up, making myself contented with that faint shadow of him in my eyes. “I can’t really see you clearly.” I said and cups his cheek. “But I can see some shadows. Like—it’s just super blurry.” I said, narrowing my eyes on his face. 

“As long as you’re back, baby.” He answered and felt his lips on my forehead. “I almost lost you there.” He said, his voice shaking. I reached for his face and felt his tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here, baby. I’m alive.” I answered, smiling. “I’m a little hard to get rid of. Come on, I’m Hennessey. I can’t die in a car crash.” 

I heard him giggled. “Stop. I was so scared I thought you wouldn’t wake up.” He said and sniffed. “I can’t live without you, Lisa. You’ll be the death of me.” 

I smiled, my heart feels warm and bursting. I can’t explain how he could just make my heart skip a beat with just the sound of his voice. “There’s no need to worry now, I’m back. I came back for you, Jungkook.” I said and moves to kiss his cheek. “Stop being a crybaby, bunny.” 

He giggled again, pulling me for a tighter hug. “I am so happy you’re back.” He said and I just rubs his back to calm him down from crying. 

“I love you, my crying bunny.” I teased, moving to cup his cheeks and brush those wet tears. I moved to reach his lips and he kissed back the way I wanted. God, I missed him so bad. He holds my hips tighter to keep me off the ground. I felt him walked to somewhere until he lifted me more and gets me to sit over a table. 

I pressed my forehead against him, keeping my eyes closed. “Stop crying now.” I whispered and he just nodded. I can still hear his soft hiccups though, making me giggle again. “How are you? I heard from Reese. You aren’t eating and sleeping again, aren’t you?” 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t leave you there.” I heard him answered as he gets his hand on my cheek, his thumb giving me these gentle rubs. “I’m fine now. More than fine. God, I am so in love with you, Lalisa.” He said and moved to capture my lips again. I felt him bite my lower lip, making me grip on his shirt. 

“Yah.” I warned, giggling against his lips. I pressed my finger against his lips and moved away. “I know where this kiss will lead us, Jeon Jungkook. Calm down.” I said and giggled, running my fingers on his hair. 

“Sorry, just – one more kiss.” I heard him said and moved to kiss me again. I smiled through the kiss but kissed him back regardless. I cupped his cheek as we share a slower and time consuming kiss, which I don’t really mind to be honest. I can’t really tell how long I was sleeping but Reese did tell me that I was sleep for 3 weeks and I understand why this bunny is so clingy and needy of me. 

“Okay, so he arrived.” We suddenly heard a familiar voice. “I’m the best friend. Now be decent and take her off the table, Jeon Jungkook.” Bambam’s same old annoying voice said, making me giggle. I suddenly felt Jungkook lifted me up from the table and carefully get me over my bed. He also helped me get comfortable with some pillows behind me. 

“So, how’s you?” Bambam asked, touching my hand. When I woke up 2 days ago, he was there outside my room. And it’s a relief to hear his voice too after that dangerous race. If I lose him, I don’t know how will I get in sink in my head. He was with me my whole life and my love for him as my best friend will never falter. 

“I’m fine. Just had trouble sleeping last night. But Reese gave me some things to listen to help me sleep.” I answered, narrowing my eyes as I try to look at this faint shadow in front of me. 

“Lali, I’m on your right.” Bambam said, making me turn to the other side and another shadow registered before me. “It’s a pity you can’t see my face after a long sleep. God, you’re missing a lot.” He teased, making me roll my eyes and just look down. 

“Glad you’re not the first thing I saw when I woke up. I’d go back to sleep.” I teased back, making him giggle too. 

“How about you? I heard from Jieun.” Bambam asked, probably turning to Jungkook who squeezed my hand as he sits on the bed beside me. I smiled when I felt him puts his arm around me, getting me more comfortable than I already am. 

“I’m fine now, Lambo. Thanks for being here when she woke up.” He answered and felt him sniff his nose on my hair. “How’s Jimin-hyung though?” 

“Why? What happened to him?” I asked, turning my cheek to him beside me. 

“Nothing serious. He just got a bad hit during the race. He just had some stitches on his arms and Chaeyoung is taking care of her.” Jungkook answered, making me firmly close my eyes and touch my forehead. 

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry.” I mumbled, lowering my gaze. That night of the race against Ash, he almost died too. I have to stop getting their lives in danger for fuck’s sake. 

“Hey, it’s all done now. I already won. You’ll be safe from now on.” Jungkook said and felt his chin over my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. I made small and just nudged my head against him, touching his hand with mine. 

“I pretty much know that look, Lisa. Don’t blame yourself about everything. It’s not your fault. I know what are the leverages taken against you. And I know that you’re trying to race out as Continental.” I heard Bambam said, making me turn my cheek to give him my attention. 

“Bam..” 

“Lisa, maybe if you told me I could’ve done something to help you.” He said again, making me bite my lower lip and just remained quiet. “I’ve been with you all your life. You know there’s nothing I cannot do for you too. I could’ve done something to – at least save you from this crash.” 

“Bam, I can’t put your life in risk too. You’re safer with Viper.” I answered. I heard him released a frustrated sigh. 

“I hate how you think you always know better.” He said, making me frown my forehead as I felt how hurtful his voice is. “I can take care of myself, Lisa. I don’t need your protection. And you can’t protect everyone in expense of your safety.” 

“Lambo.” Jungkook called. “Let’s not talk about this right now, shall we?” 

He sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Lali.” He said and felt his hand on my hair. “I just feel bad you have to get through this. I feel like I failed in protecting you. You know I promised your Dad. I only had one job and I fucking failed with that.” 

“Bam, I’m fine now. Come on, have a little faith in me.” I said, shifting my head to the both of them. “I can get through this. I can see again. I can walk again. Trust me.” 

I did not hear any responses from the both of them but I am pretty sure I gave them the relief they deserved from those long weeks I made them worried. These two men loved me probably the same way they can and I am thankful of that. 


	70. Hidden Chapter: Lisa (2)

**Author's Note: This chapter contains matured detailed contents. Please read at your own risk.**

🌸

Several days went by and the physical therapies that I am going through is making drastic improvements in me. For the first week, I couldn’t even stand up from my wheel chair but now, I can freely walk with the help of these braces on my right foot. It does felt a little uncomfortable but Jungkook became my other limb and I have never thought he could get any sweeter than he already is. 

He is always there for every physical therapy to help me walk with my braced leg. He never failed to give those required exercises to keep my body functioning despite the pain I always have on my back. He even got me a Golden Retriever to be my guide dog just in case I needed to walk around the house. Yeji and Yuna are the most kindest people I have ever met and they made sure to attend to everything I needed. 

But I am teaching myself to do things on my own. I need to. I don’t want to be too dependent of other people especislly Jungkook. Although he always say that he doesn’t mind and wants to this for me, my ego says otherwise. Like right now, I am in the bathroom with my hands extended to memorize how everything feels with the touch of my hand and small steps of my braced leg. 

I was about to reach the faucet to turn it on for a warm bubble bath when I felt Jungkook behind me. I flinched, turning my cheek. 

“I told you to wait, didn’t I, Ms. Manoban?” He asked, kissing my neck. “Still a stubborn pauper I see.” He said, wrapping his arm on my waist. 

I giggled, pressing myself against his chest. “I wanted to do this alone, bunny. I can take a shower alone.” 

“Who says I’m letting you though?” He answered as he slowly untie the knot of my bathrobe. I closed my eyes the moment I felt his lips lightly kissed my shoulder, his arms pulling me closer against his chest. I hitched my breath when I felt his hand trailed underneath my robe, I dropped my head on his shoulder to finally welcome his lips against mine. 

“Can we do it, bun?” I whispered against his lips making him move back. I even called him on that cute nickname I came up with from “bunny”. 

“Yah. You’re still under therapies, lady.” He whispered, I can hear his teasing smile on his voice. “Getting naughty, hm?” 

I slightly giggled and turned to him, keeping my eyes closed. I get my hands on his neck and kiss him again. My hands then travelled to his robe too until I finally felt his skin. He hummed in our kiss as I slowly take his robe off, dropping it on the floor. 

“Please, can we do it?” I asked again, making him smile against my lips. He made a step until we reached the sink. He slowly turned me around and I pressed my hands against it. I gasped when I felt his hand reached for my center. He carefully spread me and his middle finger started to caress me in a gentle slow motion. I dropped my head against his shoulder, whimpering for more. “Oh, God.” I whispered, my hips moving against that growing bulge there. 

I felt his hand on my breast, squeezing it not so gently. I bite my lower lip as I try not to scream with that. His hips are making these crazy movements against me too, rubbing his length as I feel it against my silk bathrobe. 

“Fuck, Lisa. You look gorgeous in our reflection. If you could only see yourself.” I heard Jungkook whispered against my ear and then licks my earlobe, turning me on more. I gape my lips as I felt him inserted one finger inside me. My knees are about to give up but he pressed me harder against the sink to support myself with it. I started to release audible moans when he started to pump his finger inside me. 

“J-jungkook..” I called breathlessly when he inserted me one more finger. “Oh, Jesus Christ..” 

I felt his smile against my neck and continued nipping my skin, leaving me those marks I always loved. I bended myself against the sink as I wave my hips against the movements of his hand. I gripped on the sink harder to keep me steady there. But before I could even reach my high, he pulled out just to fucking tease me. I turned my cheek to turned to him. 

“Fucking hell, Jeon Jungkook. You’re gonna kill me tonight.” I said with my heavy breaths. 

“You won’t cum unless I told you to.” He whispered, pulling me against his chest. I felt him lifted my silk robe, exposing my behind. I felt his brushed his hardened length, teasing me again with his tip. I reached for his face to make him kiss me and he gladly did. I keep on humming against his lips because I just can’t stop it. He’s making me crazier. 

I gasped when he finally pushes inside, filling me up. He took that chance to get his tongue inside my mouth to taste me more. He gripped on my hips and started to pace in and out of me in a slow jolting rhythm. I can’t help not to frown when his other hand squeezed my right breast and then the other is gripping my hips to keep me steady every time he pushes in. 

“Oh, baby..” I heard him whispered, shifting his face against my shoulder. “God, you – you f-feel amazing.” I arched my back to meet his thrusts. He slightly moved away to give me space and to let me to pacing. “Yeah, you wanted to do it?” He whispered as I continued to move, keeping that pace I loved. I throw my head back and he started to kiss my neck again. He hums lowly again and it’s just so satisfying to hear it. 

Our muffled voices are filling the entire bathroom. “I’m—I’m almost t-there..” I whispered, turning my cheek to kiss him. He hummed against my lips and gripped my hips for him to move for me. 

“Do you want to come?” He whispered with this rasp deeper voice. God, can he be more any hotter? 

I nodded and gulped hard. “Can I?” 

“Come.” He answered and moves harder and faster. I firmly closed my eyes as I pressed my hands on the sink. I can’t even help to tip my toes with his aggressive paces in me. I can feel how he badly needs this too and I am not failing him tonight. I bite my lower lip harder as I feel it coming. 

“Oh, fuck!” I screamed as I felt my release, dropping against the sink. He continued moving as I feel my knees wobbling but thank God he got both of his hands on my hips to keep me steady. My cheeks are pressed against the cold marble sink while I continue to ride my highs. 

Fucking Jeon Jungkook, he fucks like a bunny indeed. 

I shifted my weight on my elbows to let him move better. I felt his lips on my nape, leaving kisses on my back too. My silk bathrobe is still hanging on my shoulders and he is too busy to even take it off me. I can even feel him lightly biting me as he starts to reach for his release too. He moved my hair to the other side of my face to suck on my skin again. I bite my lower lip to keep myself from screaming. His teeth nipping my skin that it even felt painful but also full of pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck. Lisa, you’re – you’re a goddess.” He said, moaning. “You look beautiful in that mirror, baby. Just—” He paused and hold my chin to meet his lips. “—just so fucking—gorgeous.” He said again before kissing me hard. He lowly growled in our kiss as I feel his jolting hips. He’s getting there too. 

“I’m gonna come, okay?” He whispered and I nodded again, too occupied how good it is to feel how he fills me up. His moved faster and harder, his moans echoing in the bathroom. He buried his face against my neck as he finally release. His hands squeezing me too hard but I don’t really care, he can leave marks in my body whenever he wants too. 

It took him a little while to recover from his release. I can feel it dripping on my legs. I turned my cheek to meet his lips. “You’re on fire tonight, bunny.” I whispered, smiling on our kiss. 

“Jeez, Lisa. I haven’t touched you for weeks. I feel like going crazy to be honest.” He answered, making me giggle again. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.” 

And he did. I let him wash my on that huge bath tub that smells like lavender and baby powder. His soft and gentle rubs of that loofa against my back is just so relaxing with his stolen kisses too. We can’t even finish washing up when he feels like touching me again. I mean, how can I complain though? We are both so needy. I just wished I can see him, I miss looking at his face. 

Until we found ourselves lying on our bed, nothing but a blanket to cover us. My head is rested on my hand with my elbows pressed against our pillow. My other hand is too busy touching his face, picturing his face in my head like how I remember. He suddenly giggled, getting my hand to lead my fingers against his kisses. 

“You memorized my face enough, baby.” He said, making me smile. I kept my eyes closed as I continued to trace my fingers against his cheek. 

“It felt like your nose became bigger.” I teased. 

“Yah.” 

I giggled, hovering my left leg over him. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain on my back, making me hiss and drop myself on bed. “Oh, fuck." I whispered, touching my right side. 

“What is it, Lisa? Does it hurt?” Jungkook immediately asked, lifting himself from the bed. 

“Yeah, a little. What time is it? Can I have more painkillers?” I asked, shifting my body to remove the weight on my right side. The medicines that Dr. Jung and Dr. Kim has less effectivity because of our child in me. Even though it’s still hurting I had to endure it. 

“Baby, you just had one 2 hours ago. Touching you is a bad idea. God, I’m so stupid. I’m so sorry, baby.” He said, his voice sounded guilty. I felt his hand gently squeezing my right side to at least amend the pain. 

“Don’t be sorry. I want it. Don’t you?” I asked softly, cupping his face. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want you, so so bad. But we have to wait for you to get better. Okay? Don’t provoke me again, hm?” He answered and felt his lips over mine. 

I kissed him back but parted in a moment. “I can’t promise that.” I giggled and pulled his nape to kiss him again. He pulled me closer, getting us under the blanket as we drown ourselves for more kisses.

🌸

A few more weeks passed and I can finally feel the horrible morning sickness of my pregnancy. I feel bad that Jungkook is still clueless about our kid. But I have to keep him hidden for the sake of the safety of his friends. I wanted to tell him, believe me. I wanted him to know that we have something that made us connected forever. But as long as I am here, the safety of everyone that matters to him will be at risk. 

Whatever the Prince wants, he gets it. Apparently, my child saved from him. He cannot have me but he wouldn’t want to get lost from Jungkook too. I just wished we can both runaway and just live all by ourselves. Until at this point, he still got my Dad. And I had to comply with these deals to keep him safe. My head is hurting if I keep on thinking about it. 

What a mess I put my child’s life into. 

“Hey, you okay?” I heard Jungkook asked and reached for my hand. I am currently waiting for my physical therapy schedule for today and I am also waiting for my sister too. I haven’t heard from her in a while. I assume she is busy with her therapies and I wouldn’t want to be nosy about that. She usually just wants to be alone if she completed a session because I heard it’s painful. God, I miss her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I answered and smiled. I suddenly heard his phone ringing. Then sounds of him shuffling his coat to get his ringing phone but he didn’t answer it. “Jungkook, it has been ringing since this morning. Come on, if you’re needed in the office you can go. You’ll find me here. I am not going anywhere.” 

He didn’t answer right away but felt his lips on my cheek. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s just these inventory shortages are getting out of hand.” 

“You should go.” I said again and smiled. 

“I promise to come back in an hour.” He said and cups my cheek. “I’ll leave Mr. Kang with you, okay? If you need anything, call him. He has your phone just in case you need to call me.” 

I smiled, reaching for his face. “I will be fine, bun. Besides, I have Jang in here.” I answered, reaching for my guide dog and patted his head. He whined and licks my hand, putting his head on my lap. 

“God, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He said and felt his fingers on my chin to lead me for a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I whispered back, moving to give him another kiss. “Now, off you go, Director Jeon.” 

“Alright.” He said but before he goes, he left me another kiss on my lips. I just smiled and heard his shoes echoed in the silent hallway. I pressed my back against the couch as I wait for my name to called for my schedule today. 

“Mr. Kang, are you there?” I called his name. 

“Yes, Ms. Manoban. I am here. Do you need anything?” He asked. 

“Do you mind getting me a cup of tea?” 

“No, not at all. I will be back.” He answered and heard him leave. I sighed and turns to the bright light beside me. That must be a window. I lifted my hand to see my shadows again. At least I can still see faint silhouettes. I just have to be patient. The recovery of my eyes will take longer because I don’t really want my child’s health to be put on risk. 

I flinched when I heard the door near me opened. “Lisa, where’s Jungkook?” I heard Dr. Jung’s voice. 

“Oh, he left. He has something to take care of. Can we talk about my recent laboratory results? I want to know about my kid.” I answered, gripping on Jang’s leash. 

“Of course, let’s get inside.” I heard him said and felt his hand on my arm, leading me and my guide dog inside his office. He walked to a chair and I made myself comfortable in it. “I’m glad to see that you can walk better that weeks ago. Does your back hurts?” 

“Yes, it does, Dr. Jung. The medicines aren’t that helpful to be honest.” I answered and sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Lisa. But we cannot prescribe higher dosages because of your child.” Dr. Jung answered, making me nod. 

“I understand. How is he?” I asked. 

“He?” 

I smiled. “I—I am honestly picturing him as our son. I would love to see how he can resemble Jungkook. He’s a miracle.” I said and touches my belly. 

“He is very much healthy, Lisa. He got a strong heartbeat.” He answered. “Your OB Gyne gave me the lab results and you have to control your sugar. Don’t eat too much sweets. Are you craving a lot of sweets these past days?” 

I made a half-smile. “Yeah, I’m guilty with that. I even finished a whole roll of cake the other day. I’m sorry.” I answered and shrugged. “It’s funny. I even asked Jungkook to buy me a choco mint ice cream and asked him eat it. I kept on asking him the entire time how does it taste. It’s weird, I hate choco mint ice cream but I love it when Jungkook eats it.” I said and suddenly giggled. 

“It’s nice to hear you talk about your pregnancy. Aren’t you really going to consider telling him?” He asked again, making me lower my gaze and weakly smiled. 

“I’d love to, Dr. Jung. Trust me, I wanted him to know. But I have to eventually leave for everyone’s safety. I may not have the freedom I raced for but at least I can keep you all safe.” I answered. “I will be okay. We will be okay.” I said again and rubs my belly. “Be strong, little pumpkin.” 

I heard Dr. Jung giggled. “Pumpkin?” 

I giggled too. “Yeah, I dreamed about him wearing a pumpkin costume for Halloween. I can’t forget that and I hope I’ll be able to see him in that costume.” 

“About that, don’t worry. The veins on your eyes are healing. The cornea just need a minor surgery to get them fixed. We can schedule that by –” 

He suddenly paused when his intercom beeped. 

“Dr. Jung, your spouse Reese is withdrawing a lot today. We need you in her room. She is refusing her medicines. She skipped everything we gave her the other day. Are we cancelling her scheduled chemo today?” 

“What?” I mumbled. 

“Uh—I will be there.” Dr. Jung answered and then I heard another long beep from his intercom. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Why are you cancelling it?” I asked, standing up from my seat. 

“Uh, Lisa. She – she is skipping some sessions due to –” 

“Stop fucking with me, Dr. Jung. What the hell is happening to my sister?!” My voice raised, dominating the whole room. I heard Jang softly whined and nudge his head on my leg. 

“She—she requested me to stop her therapies. And I—I can’t –” He keeps on stuttering and it’s making me pissed like hell. 

“And you said yes to that?” I asked, my teeth gritting. “Are you fucking crazy?! She’ll die if you stop the chemos!” 

“I know, Lisa! Do you think I am not aware?!” His voice raised too. I heard him pacing in front of me and I bet he keeps on lifting his glasses on his nose. “She wanted this. She wanted to stop because she already accepted that she will die. Do you think this is easy for me? I am her husband for God’s sake!” 

“Take me to her! Take me!” I shouted, pulling Jang’s leash to finally walk out the office. “Jang, let’s go. Take me to the door.” I said as I started to walk out of the office, extending my other hand to reach the door. I pulled it open and slowly walk outside. 

“Lisa.” I heard Dr. Jung’s voice and felt his hand on my arm. 

“Take me to my sister! She can’t die, do you hear that?! I am not going to let her die. If she dies, I swear to God. You’ll wish that I never woke up.” 

Fucking hell. 

Reese cannot die. 

She fucking can’t. 


	71. Home

There she is again.

Turning her back on me as she runs away. But my feet made steps to run after her. No matter how many times she do this, I always find myself running after her. Nothing about this easy for the both of us. When I reached the door, I saw her standing there watching Lucas leave riding on a horse. She turned to the other horses on the field, she was about to walk to get herself a ride too but she didn't move and just watch him leave. I notice how her shoulders fell and brush her hair with her fingers.

She took a little while to contemplate this battle in herself if she will follow him or not. I can see her pacing there, uneasiness is written across her face but she ended up not doing it.

She's not running after him.

When she finally turned around, she didn't expect me to be there silently watching her. Her eyes are glistening with tears but for some reason, I always, always find her stunning in every way. Even with the way her hair slowly tangle with the soft breeze of the air makes her look ethereal. She firmly closed her eyes and just lowers her gaze, looking completely helpless. I decided to finally walk towards her and she remained looking down, escaping my eyes.

"Come here." I whispered and reaches for her hand. I pulled her in my arms and she let herself melt in my chest. I gave her comforting rubs on her shoulders and cups her cheek as I look down on her. "For a second, you scared me to death." I whispered, staring at her. "You could've ran after him. But you chose not to."

She looked up to me. "Should I though?" She asked and turned to look at the way where Lucas went to.

"No." I answered. "Don't run away from me." I said and held her hand tighter. "Stay with me."

She sighed and squeezed my hand too. Then she shifted her eyes to my wound who needs to be attended to. "Come on. Let me get you cleaned up." She said and takes my hand as we walk to her cabin not too far away from here. I didn't say anything again and just held her hand tighter as she walks before me.

She remained quiet as she pulls me to sit on the stool by the kitchen counter. I waited her to come back and this time she had a medical kit. Her silence scares me. I might have known her for years, knew how she keep up with those masks she has been wearing but I can see her through them. And as I watch her carefully clean my wound, she's bare. Her eyes looked painful and she can't even stop those building tears in them until they freely fall on her cheek.

I understand her. Trust me. I do. Lucas was a huge part of this escape. He was there to help her get through what she went through to recover from our painful destruction of each other. Lucas for her is like Jieun for me. We can't let them go that easily unless they are the ones who will leave us behind. Because we needed someone to help us recover from the things we did to hurt ourselves.

Both of us are terrified to be together. Come on, we could be happy today and we never know-- tomorrow we might fuck each other up again. That cycle went on for a very long time and we both considered giving each other up for something we thought could make us happy. But it wasn't like that. We will always end up like this because we are the only ones who can break each other but also fix those scattered pieces together.

"Hey.." I called and wipes her tear. She lowered her gaze and just dropped her hand from wiping my wound that thankfully stopped bleeding. It's just a scratch anyway. "It's okay. I get it, Lisa. I get how hard it is to choose." She nodded and just hold on to my wrist as she stops herself from breaking in front of me. She cleared her throat and wipes her cheeks with her hands.

"L-let me just-" She mumbled and looks at me. "Let me get some air." She said and finally stand up from her chair to walk towards the door. But before she could leave, she turned back to me and reached for my face to kiss me.

The entire day passed and Lisa spent all her day working in the barn. There are a couple of mares who gave birth and she kept herself occupied. She even asked me to pick up Jungshin from school not too far away from the farm. She's hurting and this is how she usually gets distracted. I fucking know because she kept herself busy too when she lost Reese. We have different ways in handling pain. And I have seen how she dealt that by keeping herself busy to keep her mind away from it. I know her like the back of my palm and I am giving her all the time she needed. It is enough for me to know that she chose not to run after Lucas who has all the right to get away.

I reminded myself again. Baby steps, Jungkook. Baby steps, you'll get there.

I get off the car to finally fetch Jungshin from school who is sitting alone on the bench under the tree in their school premises. I sat beside him and he just looked at me with his big curious eyes.

"Am I too late to drive you home?" I asked and caressed his hair. He did not answer me right away and tilted his head as he stares at me. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him too. "You okay?"

"Lucas-hyung told me you're my real Dad." He said and I felt like my heart stopped beating. I shifted my eyes around, looking for Lucas who was definitely here before I arrived. "He left." Jungshin said again, making me look back at him. "He said he's going somewhere very far."

I blinked several times and kneeled in front of Jungshin. "What did he tell you?"

"You're my Dad." He said briefly. "Is it true?"

I gulped hard before speaking. "Yes. I'm - I am your Dad." I said and cupped his cheek. His lips arched down and his eyes started to water. He eventually released soft sobs and cried. "Hey, it's okay, pumpkin." I said and pulled him in my arms. I can't stop the building of my tears too as he wraps his arms around my neck.

"You like me, right?" He asked as he looks at me.

"Of course, I do. I love you. Dad loves you." I said, finally letting my tear roll down my cheek. I can't even explain how heartwarming that sounded. I just called myself a father. I wiped his tears and kissed his forehead.

"What took you so long?" He asked again, hiccupping.

"I'm so sorry." I answered and cleared my throat to keep my voice steady. "Your Mom and I need to stay away from each other back then. But-but if I only knew you're there, I could've - I could've find you harder." I said and brushed my tears from the corner of my eyes. "I'm sorry, am I too late?"

He shakes his head. "Can I call you Dad?"

"I'd love that, Jungshin-ie." I answered and hugs him again. "How would you like the idea of driving around the city?" I asked and smiled at him.

"I'd love that too, Dad."

And that's what we did. We drove to the city to spend the rest of our day together. Did all the things like how a father would spend his day with his kid. We spent our day in the amusement park and I took a lot of his pictures while eating some of his favorite foods. I love to listen to his soft mumbles, complaining about he hates the sour jellies get stuck on his teeth and how he prefers to eat with chopsticks and it pisses him because New Zealand doesn't use them often.

I told him about Seoul and the things we are looking forward to see if we decided to go back home.

Home.

Yeah, that's where he belongs. In Seoul. Where everything started between me and Lisa. Where we fell in love and where we learned things the damn hard way, losing every possible race even though we only thing that we both wanted is to be together. He looks so excited to see my collections of toy cars and the real ones too.

I am too. I am excited to take him home.

I am excited to take my family home.   
  


🐰 

  
It's already dark when we reached home and my eyes shifted to my little man who is soundly sleeping. I smiled and caressed his hair before unbuckling his seatbelt. I carefully lifted him up in my arms and hushed him when I heard him sleepily murmur.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's Dad." I whispered and kissed his forehead. I watched him suck his thumb and smiled when his dimples kept showing up whenever he moves his lips against his finger. Are you seeing this? This wonderful kid is my son. And he looks so much like me.

"Viper." That was Lucid. He stepped down the porch and walks to me. "What happened to your phone? I was like trying to call you multiple times."

"Sorry, my battery went dead. I didn't notice it until now. I was too busy talking to Jungshin the entire ride home." I answered and noticed how uneasy he is. I frowned and stared at him. "What is it, Lucid?"

He sighed and scratched his nape. "Lisa is not yet home. I heard she went horseback riding but that was like 3 hours ago."

"What?"

"She took Jaguar. The wild horse she was taming." Lucid said again, making me froze.

"Three hours ago?" I repeated and turns to look at the field. "It's freezing. Did somebody tried to look for her?"

"Yeah. Uncle Barry sent a few of his people to look around. I haven't heard any news yet." Lucid answered and paces in front of me. "I stayed because I was wondering you know where she is."

"No, I-I don't know." I answered and felt Jungshin moved against my chest again. I rubbed his back and hushed him again.

"M-mama." He whispered and rubs his cheek on my shoulder.

"Lucid, take him to Mr. Brooke's. I'll help to look for Lisa." I said and carefully gives Jungshin to him. I have to at least drive around the farm or anywhere to find her. I was about to get inside my car when somebody called for me.

"Wait! Mr. Jeon!"

I turned around and saw Mr. Brooke'a daughter. One of the twins. She run towards us and panted before speaking. "I think I know where Lisa is."

"Where? Where is she?"

"She usually go to the river if she's - slipping." She said, making me and Lucid met gazes. She knows too. "She stopped drinking her medicines for the last 3 days and it doesn't really looked good. Lucas leaving probably made it worse."

I sighed and brushed my hands on my lips as I listen to her more.

"There's an abandoned barn there, that's where she found Jaguar. She did tell me she is letting him go. She's - she was a little weird before she left. And - I noticed that her arm is bleeding, her sleeves has a lot of blood spots on them." She said, gulping hard. "She told me not to tell and not to worry because she said she'll be back shortly. But-but I'm really getting worried."

"I think I know where that is." I said and she nodded. "Can you lend me a horse and a lamp?"

"Absolutely."

I immediately get to my horse and didn't waste any time. It was a little far than I expected. And the night is really cold. I hope she's okay. I can't help not to smirk. Didn't I just thought I am a Prince Charming riding on his horse to look and save for a Princess in distress? This place has no signs of Viper and Hennessey. Totally none. I am riding a horse for God's sake. I am so used to riding my Dodge Viper to win races for her.

I can finally hear the water flowing through the river. I turned my head to start looking for her. I lifted the lamp in my hand and lightly kicked my horse to proceed walking towards the wooden barn from afar. I widened my eyes when I saw that wild horse tied in a tree.

She is definitely in here.

I jumped off my horse and tied his rope on the nearby wooden fence. I started to walk to find any sign of Lisa. Please, please. Make her safe. I frowned when I noticed something laid on the grass. My heart sank when I noticed that was her. I made big steps and kneeled beside her.

"Lisa?" I called. I touched her face and she is cold as ice. "Oh, my God. Lisa, wake up, baby." I called again while I take off my jacket. I did notice those fresh cuts on her arm and they stained her skin and clothes too. "Lisa, hey." I called softly again as I get her in my arms. I watched her frown and move her head. "Oh, thank God!" I whispered and pulls her closer to me. Even her cheek, it feels so cold.

"J-Jungkook.." She whispered.

"Yes, I'm here." I answered and cups her cheek. "Look at me." I said and she slowly open her eyes to look at me. She groaned in pain and felt her shaking. "Hey, it's - it's okay." I said and lifts her up from the ground. I grabbed the lamp from the ground to run to the nearby barn. I carefully lay Lisa over the piled hays and rubs her shoulders to keep her warm with my jacket around her.

I looked around the barn and it doesn't look abandoned to me. She might have fixed it to be a place of her own escapes again. I saw a couple more lamps by the table and checked if there are oils in them. Thank God, there is. I turned them on with this one lamp I have, finally illuminating the whole place. I noticed an old metal box on the table and curiosity filled my head. I carefully opened the lid and my lips agape when I realize what were in it.

Pictures.

Of me.

I looked each photo and frowned when I realized these were from years ago. There are pictures of me walking out of the office, the garage, my penthouse and even in my treasure box. I looked down on the writings behind each picture and it is her handwriting.

Dates.

She was tracking the dates. They were from within those 5 years we were apart. I scanned for the other pictures and recognized them too. There are from my trips all around the world. Most of them are just stolen shots, maintaining the distance for me not to suspect about some people following me around. I have pictures in the airport, cafés, trains, subways and even inside the bus.

The hairs on my nape stood up as I contemplate what really happened. She didn't left me. She is watching me all this time. I looked into the other pictures and saw a couple of sonogram pictures of our child Jungshin. I saw envelopes too, my address in Seoul is written there. I teared it up and saw Jungshin's baby photos when he was just so small. She wanted to let me know. She wanted me.

I can't help the tears building in my eyes and I just cleared my throat to keep myself composed. I turned to Lisa who is now silently watching me there. Her eyes are filled with tears and the lights from the lamps around is making them glisten as they freely roll down her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "Do I look like an obsessed ex-girlfriend with that?" She said and looks away. "You can say it. I deserved all of these things because of fucking you up." She said and looks at her scarred arms.

I walked and kneeled in front of her. "No, you have to stop hurting yourself, Lisa. You don't deserve this. You deserve me." I said and cups her cheeks. She looked at me and I noticed how she is trying so hard to stop the trembling of her lips, looking away again.

"Hey, baby. Look at me." I said and she did. "We have to stop running away. We have to stop breaking each other. Nothing about Viper and Hennessey reminds of who we are right now. This is all about Jungkook and Lisa. This is about me and you." I said again and moves my face closer to her. She didn't answer and just moved to bury her face on my chest. I pulled her closer, squeezing her in my arms. I rubbed my hands on her back to keep her warm, letting her calm herself from her silent cries.

After several minutes, she pulled me somewhere in the barn, carrying one lamp to keep our way lighted up. She suddenly kicked off some hays on the wooden floor and a handle is hidden there. She pulled it up and a hidden room is underneath it. She looked at me and nodded. I took the lamp and let her get down the wooden stairs. I followed her afterwards, closing the door. She lighted up more lamps inside and my eyes are filled with more pictures of me. The room is warm enough with those hays from above. The pictures are posted on the walls, even newspapers of how my company has been growing for the last 5 years. There are also pictures of conferences that I hosted in. The persona of Director Jeon is all over the place.

"Oh, my God. You have more." I uttered as I walk around. I looked at her and noticed how she made a half-smile.

"It's a little creepy, I know. I was stalking you for the last 5 years." She said and looks down her shoes. "It was Ten. The leader of Trion who helped me watch you." I didn't answer to that and looked at my picture having coffee from a café that had these beautiful architectures around. "That was in Barcelona." She said, making me look back at her. "I personally took that picture of you."

"You were there?" I asked as she walks closer to me and looks at the picture too.

"That was a year ago." She said and bites her lip. "I was about to show up and tell you about Jungshin. When he got measles, I was so scared that I might not be able to tell you about him. My fear of him inheriting Reese's sickness made me so paranoid so I decided to follow you there."

I remained listening and staring at her. "But then Jieun came in. And she kissed you, right in front of my camera lenses." She said and looks at me. "That changed my mind."

I flutter my eyes and looked away. "I'm - I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I left, remember?" She said and turns to walk to the nearby table, getting herself some bandages to cover her arm. I walked to help her with it and she just lets me fix the bandages for her. "I do have feelings for Lucas. That's the truth." She said, making me froze. I looked at her and she stared at me intently. "When I saw you with Jieun, I took that as a sign to finally give him a chance."

We fell silent for a while. I finished fixing her bandages and let her pull her sleeves to cover them.

"But that kiss you gave me in that cheap motel room really summed up all our lost times for the last 5 years. And Lucas knew that too." She said again, looking down her arm. "He told Jungshin, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I answered. "He-he called me Dad today." I said, making her smile. "He wants to go home."

She paused in getting more oil for the lamps from a cabinet and looks at me.

"Can we go back home, Lisa?"


	72. Hidden Chapter: Reese (1)

“No. Stop! I don’t want them! Get away from me!” I shouted and pulled my arm from that nurse holding her syringe with this thick looking fluid inside it. It’s painful. I don’t want it anymore. The fighting is more exhausting than the waiting. I can’t fight for it anymore. 

“Reese, love. Please. Stay still.” I heard my lovely husband’s voice. I shifted my eyes on him as I continued pinning my back against the headboard, keeping myself away from the medicines they wanted to inject in my body. I noticed his eyes watering. He looked so painful to watch, begging me to at least take my medicines. 

I slowly shake my head. 

He sighed and sits on the bed. He lifted his hand, nodding to the nurses to just leave the room. They all just nodded and the clattering of those surgical items in their stainless containers slowly fading when they finally walked out the room. Hoseok rested his elbows on his legs as he steady his breathing, his hand covering his eyes. Even though he doesn’t need to hide that he is already crying there. 

“Let’s go home.” I said softly. “I don’t want to stay here anymore.” 

“Reese, for the love of God” Hoseok exclaimed, standing from my bed. He took off his glass and looks at me. I looked at him, standing there in front of me. His eyes are so red from those painful tears staining his cheeks. “Why are you doing this to me? I’m begging you.” He asked, his voice sounded so helpless. He suddenly kneeled in front of me, hugging my lap. His audible cry is filling my white room. 

I gently caressed his hair as he continued wetting my hospital gown with his tears. “It’ll pass, love. It’ll pass.” I whispered and moved to kiss his hair. “Please don’t be mad at me.” 

He looks up to me, he looks so much in pain. My heart is wrenching as I stare at his gorgeous face. He has always been my sunshine. For years I lived under the stars and night sky, when I was just imagining how it looked and it felt standing under the golden sunrise waiting for it to set, he is the only one I prayed to see before I close my eyes. Even though sometimes, it felt like I can’t open them anymore. 

I reached for his wet cheek, wiping his tears with my cold pale fingers. I weakly smiled. “You can do this, Hobi. Let me go.” I whispered. “I’m too tired to continue. Let my remaining days be filled with your perfume rather than this cold, anti-biotic smelling room. Take me home.” 

He shakes his head, taking my hands and kisses them repeatedly. “I—I can’t lose you yet, Reese. I’m—” He hiccupped. “I’m begging you, Princess. Be with me for a longer time.” He cried and buried his face on my chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. 

I didn’t know how that day ended with his muffled cries filling my head. I only found myself curled inside his arms, he is still in his suit and tie. His name embroided on his white coat. How amazing that I woke up again with this sight, first thing in the morning. His face looks calmer as he sleepily breathes next to me. The orange morning sunlight peeking through the window is kissing his cheeks and how lucky am I to witness this kind of beauty in my life. 

I felt his hands tightened around me, pulling me more against his chest. And I smiled as I nuzzled my face against his neck, sniffing his familiar perfume that he used to wear for the longest time. He has this distinct smell that removes my fear of not waking up to this anymore. 

I gripped on his clothes, desperate to stay like this. I closed my eyes again, letting myself drift to slumber.

🌞 

_“Reese Choi.” I heard his voice as he sits on the chair in front of me with these huge books from the Graduate School section in the public library._

_“Hoseok Jung.” I answered, my eyes fixed on the book I am currently reading. “Don’t you have classes today? What are you doing here?” I asked, still not sparing him a glance for I am too busy typing on my laptop._

_“The Professor was out today but he left a lot of home works. God, I think I am going insane.” I heard his answered and sighed. I can see on the corner of my eyes that he lay his head on those piled books in front of him, staring at me._

_I quickly shifted my eyes on him and then back to my laptop. “Better start reading. The answers to your homework is not written on my face, genius.” I said, making him giggle._

_“What are you doing anyway? It’s the weekend.” He asked and leaned beside me to look at my screen. I shifted my eyes on him as he silently read the document that I am currently doing. His face this close is gradually making my heart beat for like 50 more times faster than a normal heart beat rate. Okay, am I hyperventilating or something?_

_“Marketing Strategies, huh?” He mumbled and shrugged before opening these huge books in front of him. He didn’t took long too long to close them after scanning a few pages. Then he whined and gets his head buried on them again. “Can we go to the comic book store instead?” He asked and turned to me with those pouted lips._

_Such a cutie._

_I giggled. “What’s with you obsessing with those superheroes?” I asked, finally looking at him and closing the books on my table._

_“Hey, they are a masterpiece. Stan Lee is a genius with these superheroes. He made my childhood happier.” He answered pouting more. “My favorite is definitely—”_

_“Thor.” I interrupted, rolling my eyes on him. “Right, I know.” I crossed my arms against my chest. “He’s the strongest Avenger, right. Although I could argue with that. Captain Marvel is the strongest.”_

_He narrowed his eyes on me. “Don’t make me lay my arguments, lady.”_

_“Please do so. With a cup of ramen and onion soup too.” I said, making him giggle and nod. It was a Saturday anyway. Why would we spend the entire day in the public library with our noses on our books thicker than our winter clothes. I blew my hands and rubbed them together as we walk to the bus stops. He took off his smittens and handed it to me. I looked at him but his eyes are fixed forward._

_“Take it before I change my mind. You always forget your smittens. I’ll remind you next time.” He said and looks at me. He smiled, showing those cute little dimples on his cheeks. I didn’t though and just looked at it on his hand. He stopped walking and gets my wrists to put it on me instead._

_He rubbed our hands together to make it warmer. He even pulled it to get it on his neck, making me feel how warm he is. I parted my lips making him giggle, noticing how surprised I am with that. “You’re blushing.” He said and finally let my hands go, covered with his warmth._

_“I’m not!” I said and lightly hit him on his shoulder before walking straight ahead. I pulled my scarf to cover my face and I heard his footsteps as he catches up. He grabbed my hand and jogged to ride the bus before it leaves. He tapped his T-money card twice for the both of us and smiles at me again._

_I gulped hard and just turned my back to find us a seat. But there isn’t, so we decided to just stand and hold on to the handle above my head. He stood next to me, his eyes fixed on the window. I was peeking on him as he stand there next to me, his hand is holding the handle above him with his other hand inside his pocket._

_The bus stopped on the next station and a bunch of high school students ride too. It was a rush hour and there are weekend classes at this time. I felt Hoseok’s hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him when a group of male students stood before me. I stiffed my back to keep ourselves a few inches away but he secured his arm on me to keep me steady._

_I released a small squeal when the bus moved again. I crashed myself against his chest and felt his warm breath on my ear. “You’re okay, I got you.” He said softly and I just nodded. Thank God, he cannot see my blushing cheeks. My face really feels warm right now._

_We stayed like that for a little while and I just made myself comfortable with him this close to me. I have never been this close to anyone. Honestly, I already went to college when I was 12. Lisa being the one who passed my interviews to get me in this University. But I asked Mom to let me study for Graduate School like a normal student. I wanted to experience it since the cure they discovered for me is a success. And Hobi was there on my first day under the sun. I was 18 and as I held Mom’s hand, I got his hand on the other. That was the best thing happened to me._

_I just wished Lisa is there with me too. But she wasn’t._

_When we finally reached his favorite comic book store, he looked like an excited kid as he starts to get those books that he loves to read. After securing a seat on this capsule looking lounge, we walked to the counter of foods to get us something._

_“Yah.” He suddenly called and looked at the milk I have in my hand. “That’s an almond milk. You’re allergic to peanuts, remember?” He said and takes it. He opened the fridge and handed me another one._

_“Sorry, didn’t notice.” I said and made a half-smile. No, I did notice. I just wanted him to notice it instead. I smiled as I follow him through._

_“At least you ain’t allergic to kimchi. Or you’ll miss out the best thing that human ever invented.” He said with a giggle and took us a can of small kimchi before proceeding to pay for our foods. We immediately started eating the moment we got in our seat. I giggled when his eyeglasses fogged up because of his hot ramen._

_“Let me.” I said and takes his glasses off from him. I fluttered my eyes when he stared at me. I feel like I got out of breath witnessing how gorgeous he looks without his hideous glasses. I noticed him looked down my lips, making me gulp hard. I blinked several times and turned to wipe his glasses with the tissue beside me._

_“You okay?” I suddenly heard him asked. He puts his hand on my forehead and frowned. “You’re warm.” He moved closer to me. “Your face is red. Are you feeling sick?”_

_“N-no.” I mumbled and bended my back to increase the distance between us. “I—I think you—you should move. My face feels hot.”_

_He raised his eyebrows and immediately took off his hand off me. He moved away and just took his glasses to wear it. “I’m – I’m sorry. I was just – worried.” He said and smiled at me. “I’m sorry for crossing the line.”_

_“I don’t mind.” I answered absentmindedly._

_“What?” He uttered and looks at me._

_“What?” I uttered too, looking at him._

_“What did you say?”_

_“What did I say?”_

_“No, you said something. About me crossing the line.” He said again._

_“What about crossing the line? You don’t want to do it?” I asked too. He didn’t answer and just stared at me. The staring took longer than I expected. And all glory to God, he is getting more gorgeous the more I stare at him. I bite my lower lip and just turned to my unfinished food. We fell silent for a little while but I can still feel him staring at me._

_“Do you want me to?” He asked, moving closer. I looked at him again, making me hitch my breath and press my back against my seat. I didn’t answer and remained staring at him as he waits for my answer. But then, he looked away and looked back to his food. “Sorry, I can’t. I respect your Mom so much I have to hold this back.”_

_I lowered my gaze and just continued getting my attention to the food in front of me. I get that. Mom has been supporting his studies because when she knew about his research about Hematology that contributed so much about my cure, he became the main researcher of my Medical Team. I won’t be surprised if one day, he’ll lead the team for me._

_We have been keeping this to ourselves for a very long time. His respect to my Mother is stopping him from letting himself fall for me. We know we have something going on but we aren’t brave enough to do it. We settle for our light hand touches, soft and gentle arm squeezes and those long stares if just me and him. How long are we going to be like this?_

_“We can—we can keep it.” I said softly, biting my lower lip. What the hell am I saying? When I felt him looked at me again, I bravely met his eyes and stared again. How can I even last staring at this beautiful sunshine? He did not answer right away and rests his elbow on the table._

_I sighed. Of course, he won't do it. I guess I have to settle with this and just love him in secret. I looked back to my ramen and just weakly smiled._

_"Okay, I get it. You don't have to--"_

_I am caught off guard when his lips gently covered mine. And that was the best interruptions ever happened to me._

  
🌞 

I woke up the next day feeling a little weaker. I touched my hurting stomach and pulled myself out of bed to walk to the bathroom. I squirmed on the bathroom floor as I throw up in the bowl. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks because of the pain I am feeling. These gagging sounds I am making is just horrible, I hate Hobi hearing it. Everything about this is just so exhausting. For years I fought this battle and I just want it to end. I cannot ask for anything right now but rest. 

I pressed my back against the tiled wall and bury my face on my knees. I can feel my tears continuously rolling down my cheeks because I know how painful this not only for me but also for Hobi. But everything’s going to be fine soon, Reese. He’ll understand and he’ll be fine in time. I cleared my hurting throat and pulled myself up from the floor to wash my hands on the sink. 

I looked at my reflection and touched my face. God, I look horrible. I can’t even stand to stare at my own face and body scarred for years of therapies and surgeries. When was the last time I felt beautiful? I wasn’t that type to have a strong sense of fashion choices like my sister with her cargo pants and vintage oversized band shirts. Nor the type of elegance and exquisite choices of dresses and shining jewelry. I spent more time wearing these hospital gowns than wearing my favorite autumn colored coats and checkered flannel shirts; keeping my hair neatly braided on the side of my face. 

Oh, my hair. 

I don’t have my long hair anymore. I run my hands on my bald head and came back to how I used to love brushing my long boring brown hair with my fingertips. And then my twin sister will nag me about getting some bangs which I am not really a fan of. My skin looks so pale and the dark circles under my eyes are too visible to ignore. My empty eyes travelled to my bruised arms and chest. I remember these huge tubes injected on my neck to help me get those treatments needed and they felt so, so painful. 

I always thought I am so used to those stinging pain in my veins every time they bury those huge pointed needles against my skin but I am wrong. I am still terrified of them. I always am. Those non-stop beeping machines around me became my playlists, those unending wires attached on my body became my own kind of fashion statement and those sickening smell of antibiotics filling my hospital room became my signature perfume. 

Everything is just so exhausting. 

I flinched when I heard Hobi’s voice outside and his nonstop knocking. I turned the knob to open it. He pulled me on his chest and I began crying again. I can feel him hurting too but he has to understand that I also have my end point. I wanted to stay for him but the battle is just too hard and I know I will never win this. This is not surrender. This is more than that. This is about letting go. And nobody said this way easy. None of this was easy. Not only for me but also for him. 

He lifted me up from there to carefully lay me on my bed. “Painkillers, at least?” He asked and I just nodded. He didn’t say anything again and just took the syringe by the side table to inject a good amount of painkillers to at least keep me numb from the pain in my stomach. I lay my head on the pillow and pulls the blanket over me. For some reason, everything around me feels colder. 

I sighed and just closed my eyes, letting more tears come out of it. I felt Hobi’s gentle hand on my cheek, wiping it dry and his soft kiss on my forehead. In a matter of minutes, I can feel the pain in my stomach is starting to fade. I just hope it won’t come back very soon. 

“Jungkook wants to visit.” I heard Hobi said as he sits on the side of my bed. “Would you like me to let him in?” 

I smiled. “Yeah. It’s okay. I want to ask about Lisa too.” 

He smiled weakly and just gave me a light kiss on my chapped lips. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

“I will, love. Thank you.” 

He finally left and in just a couple of minutes, I heard someone knocked on the door and Jungkook’s smile welcomed me there. I smiled back and he finally walks inside with some bag of fruits that I am not going to be able to eat anyway. I lifted myself to sit on the bed and he immediately helped me with it, pressing a button to lift the upper part of my bed. He also gave me pillows on my back to make me more comfortable. 

I gave him a polite thank you. He has always been like this for those years we were married. If there’s a better word for ‘gentleman’, it would be him. He knows how skinship between us makes me a little uncomfortable and he can feel that. He always steps back to make me feel at ease. And knowing how he thinks I was Lisa throughout our marriage makes me feel guilty. He wasn’t well back then and look how the world made us together to be able to heal ourselves. The fortune that his family has made me live longer and my face that looks exactly like my sister whom he fell in love with helped him fight his anxiety. 

We needed each other in a different way. 

“Oh, Reese.” He mumbled and smiled weakly. 

“Do I look that bad?” I asked and slightly giggle. He sits on the chair next to my bed and places the fruits on the table. “How’s Lisa? I heard she can walk now.” 

“Yeah, she’s progressing beautifully.” He answered and smiled wider. For the last 3 years I was with him, the way he smiles with the sound of my sister’s name shines differently. It looks so similar to how it made Lisa’s face glow from those nights we spend on our roof as we watch the starry night while she talks about this racer behind Dodge Viper’s name. 

“I am glad to hear it. The more she gets stronger, I grow weaker though.” I answered softly, my hands playing with the tip of my blanket. 

“Reese, aren’t you going to tell her? She’s going to be furious if you keep on hiding this.” Jungkook asked, covering my hands with his to stop me from playing my blanket again. He always do this because he knows that I get anxious if I do so. It won’t be hard to know and notice my mannerisms with the time we spent living together. 

“No, I am not going to tell her.” I answered and looks at him. “I am certain.” 

“Reese..” 

“I have a favor to ask, Jungkook.” 

“Anything. Tell me.” He answered and nodded. I released a heavy sigh and smiled at him. 

“Don’t give up on her, okay?” 

He shakes his head. “I won’t.” 

“You’re the only one who can sign for her operation. I am unable to do it. Nor Mom can do it for her. Dad is not capable to do it too.” I started, making him frown his forehead. 

“W—what do you mean?” 

“I have given you the full consent in signing my sister’s waiver to receive my cornea for her eyes.” I answered, making him flinch and retrieve his hand from me. 

“Jesus Christ.” He whispered. “Reese, I—I c-can’t—” 

“Please, Jungkook.” I begged, getting his hand in mine. “You have to promise me to make sure she gets the surgery. This is the only thing I have that I am capable of giving.” 

He didn’t answer right away and lowered his gaze. 

“She had given more than I asked for. You know that.” I said and smiled at him. “Even though I wanted to stay longer and spend my time with Hobi, it’s really hard to win this battle, Kook.” He looked at me, his eyes are slowly building tears. 

“I am so tired.” 

He lowered his head and saw his tears rolled down his cheeks. “I gave my heart to the right person. Now let me leave something for my twin sister too.” He kept his head low and I felt my tears on the corner of my eyes, letting them freely escape. “You have to promise me, Kook. Take care of her for me.” I said again and reaches for his hand. 

He covered my hand with his bigger ones as he continues to silently cry before me. “I—I promise, angel.” He whispered, his voice shaking.   
  



	73. Home (2)

My eyes looked at the street filled with falling autumn leaves. The view from the airport showed me how this city changed for the past years. The shadows of my fingers are covering my eyes but the peeking light from the sunset that reflects through the glass wall is blinding me. I can hear my kid's cute giggles as he plays with Lucid on the couch as we wait for our car. I smiled as I watch him compete with him on that board game they are playing in his tablet. He has always been my anchor, the one who keeps me stable in this vastness sea I am in. I am drowning myself with it every time but he manages to get me on the surface without him trying. 

I touched the two rings hanging on my neck and smiled weakly as I look back at the glass wall to look at the wonderful streets beneath this building. 

5 years. I was out of this place for 5 years. Too long to be apart from the place I lived as Reese and the place where I discovered my identity as Hennessey. I shouldn't forget that I destroyed a lot of trusts and hearts when I lived as Continental to race my life out of it. 

_Seoul_. 

I came back home. 

"Lisa?" I heard Jungkook called, putting his phone in his pocket. "I-uh, I received a call from Mr. Kang. He said the place is ready." 

I lowered down my gaze. "Uhm, okay." I answered briefly. 

He sighed and puts his hands in his pockets. "Everything is prepared for your arrival tomorrow." 

I nodded again, still keeping my gaze on the floor. "Sure." I answered briefly and looks at Jungshin sitting next to Lucid. 

I felt his hand on my hair, making me look up to him; witnessing his warm smile. "If only I could do it for you, Lisa. I will." He said and I shake my head as a no. 

"I am working on letting go, Jungkook. I had to do it alone. I had to do this on my own." I answered. "I will be fine. And this time, I promise I will." I said and turns to Lucid who is playing with Jungshin by the waiting area. "Our son is growing up. I don't want him to see my slips again. And at least you're there for him this time." 

_Our son._

He nodded and smiled. "We should go. You have to take a rest." 

I nodded and turned to Jungshin. "I'll - I'll talk to pumpkin." 

"Okay." He answered briefly and kissed my forehead. I walked to Jungshin and Lucid. He gave me a small smile and I mouthed him a thank you before touching my kid's cheek. 

"Hey, little pumpkin." I called softly and he turned to look at me, shifting to sit on my lap. 

"Mommy.." He called and whined. "I'm sleepy.." 

I caressed his cheek. "Do you mind staying with Dad in the mean time?" I asked, making him shift his eyes to Jungkook who sits beside me too. 

"Are - are you going somewhere, Mom?" He asked, his big eyes curiously looking at me. 

"I have therapies to get into, pumpkin. I might stay away for a little while." I answered, making him quiet. He looks at Jungkook beside me who touched his cheek too. "It won't be long. I'll be back before you know it." 

He looked down and started to play with the tip of my hair. "Will you able to sleep without the nightmares?" He asked softly, making me release a heavy sigh. I felt Jungkook's hand on my back, giving me a curt nod. He is encouraging me to let him know. Our kid is too smart to get things hidden. 

"I'm working on it, pumpkin. Mom will be fine very soon." I answered and he just nodded. He placed his head over my chest and clings his arms around me. 

"You won't have to worry about me too, Mom. I will be the one who will protect you when I get older. I promise." He said, making me look at Jungkook who just smiled and caresses Jungshin's hair. 

"Dad is really excited to show you around, little man." Jungkook said, making Jungshin smile and nodded to him. "Should we go?" He asked and takes Jungshin in his arms. He stood up and gives his hand to me. I looked at it and takes his hand with mine. 

And then we finally left the airport. 

The car ride is silent because Jungkook fell asleep too with Jungshin sleeping in his arms. I took my phone to get a picture of them. It's mesmerizing how they look so much alike and it's relieving that he's going to be there for our kid while I work on finally working on making myself heal from everything that I have in my head. 

I met Lucid's eyes on the rearview mirror, who's sitting on the shotgun and he nodded to me. I smiled and just puts my head on Jungkook's shoulder to get a quick nap too. When we reached Jungkook's place, it wasn't the place I was expecting. He is living in a penthouse meant only for him, not in his big mansion where he lived with my sister for their entire marriage times and apparently the times with me too. 

I looked around and admired the place. It's very masculine. He is surrounded by his massive collection of vinyl records and I noticed the grand piano on the corner of his living room. My lips agape when I saw that huge painting he bought on that night of the exhibit when I was Playing Princess. I bite my lower lip as I look on that signature of my sister. I heard Jungkook's footsteps and he helped me take off my coat from my shoulders. 

"I sold the house." He said, making me look up to him. "That place has a lot of memories of you and Reese and I found it a little overwhelming." 

"Of course." I whispered and looks back at the painting. "I understand that. More than anyone." 

"Would you like to have some tea before you sleep?" He asked, walking to his small kitchen. I followed him and sat on the high chair by his counter table. 

"That would be lovely." I said and watches him get his tea kettle and a container of his dried tea leaves. "You're living alone." 

"Yeah." He answered and gave me a quick glance. "I-uh, I never lived with anyone in here." He said again as he gets some tea cups from the cabinet above his sink. 

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Not even with -" 

"No. She never made it here." He interrupted and looked at me. "We're in an open relationship, Lisa. If that's what you're wondering. We meet because of a pact that we made. She won in a race to be my successor." 

I agape my lips and nodded. "Did you consider - trying to work things out with her?" 

"Yes, I did." He answered and sighed. He finally turned the stove to boil some water for the tea. "If I reach 35 and I haven't seen you, we'll get in a marriage for the company. She was a great secretary. She knows about the business more than anyone. So, I agreed." 

"I can't believe she won against Dodge Viper." I said, resting my elbows against the table. 

He raised his eyebrows. "It wasn't as impressive like our race but I underestimated her and that's the reason why I lost. I am too complacent about racing against her." He answered and shrugged. "It was a shameful defeat to be honest." He said again and made a half-smile. He opened his fridge and then turned to me. "Would you like some honey, milk or lemon for your tea?" 

"Honey please." I answered briefly and he nodded, getting the jar of honey from his fridge. 

"I wonder how her Dad reacted when she won the race. She has always been waiting for his approval." I said as I looked my fingers, peeling those skin on them again. 

"That. If you only knew how she cried when she reached the finish line." He answered and smiled. "I am supposed to feel bad about losing but seeing her win it made me happy for her. I witnessed how she did everything to destroy the misogyny around her and being the Continental was like her finish line to prove herself with it. It was her trophy to show that women can do it too." He said and smiled. 

"Where is she, by the way?" I asked again, looking at him. He raised his eyebrows and looks away. 

"I honestly don't know. When we saw you that night in the convenience store, she left. And I promised not to stop her from doing so." He answered and I just nodded, looking down my fingers again. The peeling continues. 

"Okay." I answered briefly. In a matter of seconds, Jungkook covered my hands with his bigger ones to stop me from peeling those dry skin from my fingers. I blinked several times and looks up to him. 

"I know you're anxious about Lucid's condition." He said, making me gulp hard. "He was only thinking about you." 

"I know." I whispered and looked down on our hands. He squeezed them in his and even lifted it for a soft kiss. 

"Jungshin deserved the better you." He said again and I nodded, sighing heavily. "I am not taking him away from you. Take your time. We will be waiting." I can't help not to build my tears as I think about it. The therapies I have to go through requires time and distance away from my kid. 

And it terrifies me. 

"Hey." Jungkook called and walks to me. He turned my chair to face him, wiping my tears with his fingers. "It's just a couple of weeks. You have something to go back to, hm?" 

"Uhm.. you-you have the list of the foods he's allergic, right? The - the-uh, story book that he loves to read every night too?" I asked and he nodded as he stares at me. I nodded too and looks down on his coat, playing the buttons with my fingers. "He likes to play with rubber ducks too while taking a warm shower." I said again, biting my lower lip. "He hates asparagus. But he loves potatoes. He also-" 

"Lisa." He interrupted and cups my cheek. "We will be fine, I promise." 

I blinked several times and made a half-smile. "It's just - I've never left him for a long time. It felt like I'm going crazy for real if I won't see him." I said and cleared my throat to stop the sob from coming out of my lips. 

"Lisa, don't say that." He said and gets his arms around me, rubbing my back. "You're doing this not only for our son but also for yourself." 

"And for you too." I said softly. "I want to love you better too, bunny." 

He smiled with the sound of his familiar name for me. "I would like that very much, baby." He answered and finally moved to kiss me. "I will be waiting." He whispered, pressing our foreheads together. "Once everything is done, come back home. Come back to me." 

I nodded and moved to kiss him again. 

🌸

My first week with my therapies felt like forever. I am dying to see my son and Jungkook too. I only have a picture of them in my journal. Lucid told me that journaling helps a lot. And it helps me track the time. I kept myself busy with the physical therapies for my leg too. And it felt painful, so painful that I even cry sometimes. 

The only thing that motivates me to continue is the 10-minute call privilege I have every week to talk to Jungshin and Jungkook. I can't stop the tears the moment I heard his voice that sounded excited to see me very soon. Lucid often visits me too, driving his favorite sports car. I think he's actually doing that on purpose for me to see a glimpse of my love with racing. 

And to be honest, if I'm going to be completely honest-I missed driving. So damn fucking much. I didn't notice it also became my motivation to continue my painful physical therapies. It's not that I hate driving. I hate the persona I made through racing. I am always fascinated with cars and being a mechanic all my life and even though I tried to escape from it, my natural love for cars never faded. 

The daily activities helps us a lot. Pottery, strawberry picking and even wood carving. I don't usually do these things but I find them relaxing for some reason. Some even find themselves lured in cooking, cross-stitching and tailoring. This healing facility really helps and I am glad Lucid found it for me. The picking of strawberries is very therapeutic and maybe the reason why I enjoy it is because of my times spent in Uncle Barry's vineyard. 

The open discussion. This is where we, seekers of healing find it the hardest. We have to talk about our demons, horrors and grudges again and again for months until we are so used to them. And maybe in time, we'll realize that these painful memories are just a story to speak about over some tea and sugared-biscuits. 

For weeks, sleep is my fear. It's a torture. I get to see Reese every night and talk to her most of the time. Even though I am unable to see those times when I lost her, because apparently, I didn't have my sight back then because of the accident, the horrors of what happened is creeping like a damn disease in my head. I often find myself looking in the mirror and then - I just realized that Reese wouldn't want me to cut myself anymore. The last time I cut myself was when Lucas left. It was painful and I feel like drowning that's why I cannot stop cutting myself. But the marks on my arm looks like strokes of a sharpened pencil on a piece of white paper. They do not hurt anymore but the memories beneath every cut does. Reese wouldn't want to see me waste her eyes to something horrible before us. 

She's right, I will never forget because I will always end up looking at this face that we both share in our lifetime. But that doesn't mean I can't let go. I have to learn that holding onto something left broken is more painful. Letting go takes a lot of courage and bravery. And that is what I am earning now. 

I didn't even notice the months that has passed by. I was so getting used to these daily activities to keep us busy and the physical therapies are making me feel better too. The day I removed my braces for years feel like winning my first race. The amount of freedom I felt is surreal that even burst me to tears. I don't often feel the jolts of pain on my back that I use to feel for a very long time. And the thought of finally having my license renewed made so excited. One day, I'll be sitting behind the wheels again. 

One morning, I was called in the lobby because I have a visitor waiting for me. My heart jumped in joy thinking that it must be Jungkook and Jungshin. Was it that time already? I had to endure 120 days before seeing them again. We send each other letters and honestly, I never thought it would feel so nostalgic and aesthetic at the same time to read handwritten letters from Jungkook and our son. The way I read those words as he declares his unwavering love from Hennessey to Lisa since we were teenagers never fails to make my heart flutter. 

I haven't seen them in a long time and God knows how much I miss them.

When I arrived the lobby, it felt like my heart stopped beating when the familiar smile of the only man I was with since I was 5 registered before me. My fucking best friend is here. 

"Bambam." I mumbled. 

He smiled, even tilting his head. "What's up, Limario?" He greeted, giving me short wave. I dropped the books I was holding and jogged towards him. I throw my arms over his shoulders and I can't stop the tears anymore. I was sobbing like crazy, I heard him giggled as he rubs my back. "Easy, tigger. We have all the time in the world to catch up." 

"Oh, my God. I missed you." I whispered between my audible sobs. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry about everything.." 

"Yah. I don't need the apologies." He said and moves back to look at me. He caressed my hair and felt his thumb on my cheek. His eyes are also filling with tears and I punched his chest, making him giggle. 

"Fuck you." 

"Yeah, fuck everything." He answered and smiled. He pulled me in his arms again and swayed me playfully, making us both giggle. "I am glad you're liking it here." He said and turned to Lucid who is standing behind him. "Lucid took me here 3 years ago. I -uh.." 

"I get it, Bamie. You don't have to say it." I interrupted and smiled, wiping my tears dry. "I got used to the place. Everything helps. My favorite is the handwritten letters." I said, making him drop his jaw and looks at Lucid. 

"You gave it to her?" Bambam asked. 

"Yeah. I have them. Every single one of them." I said, remembering those handwritten letters he wrote for me when he stayed here. I kept it in Akaroa and kept it hidden in my suitcase. I'm pretty sure no one would dare to read letters named for me. 

I noticed how his cheeks turned bright red as he scratches his nape. "That was years ago, okay? You don't have to feel-uncomfortable." 

I smiled. "I am not the one who looks uncomfortable here." I teased, walking to the nearby couch. 

"Shut up. I am not in love with you anymore." He said, making me laugh. 

"Well, if you're still single because of me, I will seriously shove your head in your ass." I said, making these men who I love dearly laughed. Their voices echoed in the whole lobby area. 

He showed me his right hand. My eyes darted on that gold ring wrapped around his finger. "I'm married." He said and smiled. 

I gasped. "Oh, my God!" I exclaimed, covering my agape lips with my hands. "Congratulations! Since when?" 

"Uhm, after I completed my therapies here, Mina visited me in my penthouse in Bangkok." He said as he plays around his wedding ring. 

"Mina? Oh, my God. The rice cake baker in our town?" I asked and he nodded. "You finally got the balls to ask her?" 

He narrowed his eyes on me. "Jesus Christ, Lalisa Manoban! You're still an ass from 5 years ago!" 

I laughed. "Fine, okay. My bad. So, you finally got the balls to ask her?" I repeated in a more enthusiastic tone making him laugh again and give me a neck slice. 

"To be honest-" 

"You don't really have to be honest, Bambam. You can try to come up with a story that would make you look cool. Go on, I won't judge." I interrupted, teasing him again. 

"Yah!" 

I laughed again, crossing my legs over the couch. "Okay, fine. I'll listen now." 

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying. Mina visited me and she got a 4 year old kid beside her. We had a daughter and I didn't know it." 

I widened my eyes. I didn't say anything at first and then moved my head to look at Lucid. 

"Tell me it's bull." I said, narrowing my eyes on him. 

"Her name is Ayako." Lucid answered, making me slap my forehead. 

"Oh, my God. You have a daughter." I said and reverted my eyes to Bambam. 

"Yeah. And I've never been so happier when I knew that. I married her right away after knowing I had a daughter." Bambam answered, making me cover my lips with my hand again. 

"I feel like I'm going to cry. I am so happy for you." I said and hugs my best friend again. 

"Well, I would really look forward to meeting your son too." He said, making me widely smile. 

"Of course!" I answered happily and squeezed his hands. "I am genuinely happy for you, Bamie. You know I love you." 

"I know, Lili." He answered and smiled. "If your son started to like my kid, I'ma lost it. They can't repeat what happened between us. Holyshit, I wouldn't even want to imagine it." 

I laughed. 

"By the way, in 3 weeks, you will be coming home." Lucid said, getting our attention. "Would you want me to process the renewal of your license?" 

Bambam looked at me and smiled. 

"Hell, yeah."


	74. Daddy JK

“Secretary Chou, please send me the files I needed. I have to finish my meetings today.” I said through my intercom before turning to my computer in front of me. I am busy with the tracking of every deliveries to our biggest distributors and I am glad we are increasing our sales compared the last quarter. I am also in the process of launching a new branch in China and my schedule is really busy for the past weeks.

I am just glad that I have great people in my team to get this project successful. My most trusted person, Jackson Wang is a very intelligent Marketing Agent and I am impressed by how he was able to set me up a meeting with the President of the most successful car brand in China this coming weekend. I cannot miss it.

I heard a faint knock on my door and my eyes shifted to Secretary Chou who is holding her black folder. I nodded to let her in and reverted my eyes to my screen, still typing.

“Director Jeon, the letters arrived today. I’ll have it sent to your home by tomorrow if you would like.” She said, standing in front of my desk.

“Already?” I uttered and looks at her. “Do you have it? May I?” I can’t help not to smile as I hear that. Lisa’s handwritten letters are the best thing I look forward to every weekend. Jungshin will be very excited to hear this. He is still learning the Hangeul characters and I am pretty sure he’ll be able to learn it in no time, I mean – he’s really, _really_ smart.

She isn’t allowed to have mobile phones or any gadgets during the time of her rehabilitation. And I am glad we can send letters to each other in spite of that. It’s different. The way we speak through our handwritten letters is something else. I never thought I could be very much expressive through words for my love towards her.

I never missed her this much. And I swear to God, my longing for her had never been this strong that I even get to dream about her in my sleep. She still have a few more weeks to complete it. Jungshin had a hard time adjusting to my place. He often cries and looks for Lisa in the middle of the night. It was hard for me to be honest. He sometimes refuses to sleep next to me because he wanted Lisa so bad. I decided to ask for Uncle Barry to let Nana come to Seoul for Jungshin. I am glad she is able to travel here with no problems at all. She is already old and I honestly feel bad asking her to look after my kid. But she was with Jungshin for most of his life and she knows things better than I do.

Eventually, Jungshin was able to adjust with the place and we are able to spend more time together. We enjoyed talking about cars and when I showed him my massive collection of toy cars, he is ecstatic. He can even name every single brand by looking at their logo. He often plays car racing games on his tablet and that’s how I realized that our love for cars run through our blood that our son ended up loving it too.

If it happens that he ended up racing, I wouldn’t be surprised.

One morning, I received an unexpected visit. It was my older sister, Jisoo. I didn’t tell them about Jungshin until we came back in Seoul. She knew it from Taehyung. I mean, all of my hyungs knew it and they all paid me a visit. I can’t remember how many times I told them how me and Lisa met in that convenience store, sparing the details of being caught when I was kissing Jieun. That was like – the worst thing, ever.

Jisoo also helped me with getting Jungshin in school, which is the same school where Eunsoo, her daughter is attending. I didn’t want to get him in an advanced education system, not without Lisa’s consent. There is a reason why she had to stop his schooling in Auckland and I don’t want to think that my child quitted because of how complicated his parents are. I want him to enjoy his adjustment in his new home.

I looked at the letter in my secretary’s hand and immediately took it from her. I brushed my fingers against my name that she personally wrote in Hangeul. Why am I so smiling so much? Jungshin would really love hearing this before bedtime. It became our habit to read her letters every Friday night before going to sleep. I took the envelope inside my coat pocket and smiled again as I keep myself focused at work.

On her first weeks, she had told me how hard it is for her to wake up in the morning without Jungshin on her side. She also told me about her nightmares, where Reese shows up out of nowhere in her room. My heart aches for her. I remember how she cried so hard on that night when she and Reese decided to watch the fireworks. She died with her head resting on Lisa’s shoulder; trying to mask her drifting away with a slumber. It’s traumatic not only for me but mostly for Hoseok. He didn’t see it coming that he’ll lose the love of his life that night, none of us did.

And that entirely changed Lisa’s life that she almost forgot I exist. She disregarded me when she knew I had my signature on that waiver for her to receive her sister’s cornea. She even refuses to see me with those eyes she got from her sister. She keeps on blaming herself about not saving her. She refuses to sleep with it and she just became someone who despises more than she despised Dodge Viper. Everything is just a fucking mess until a time came that I can’t even handle it anymore.

One thing I knew, she became too dependent with her prescribed drugs and she abused herself with it. She drowned herself with pills and sort of all kinds of medicines to keep her mentally stable. But now, I am happy how Lucid helped her in convincing to get treated. Even though he didn’t like using Jungshin to make her agree, he did. Our kid is very smart and it sometimes scares me because he get to understand things that aren’t supposed to be witnessed by a 5-year old child.

And speaking of my child, I looked at my wrist watch and cursed.

“Shit, prepare my car. I have to attend a meeting in his school today.” I said and looks at her.

She nodded. “Yes, Director Jeon. I was about to tell you the car is ready.”

“Great.” I answered and immediately saved the files in my computer before locking my screen. “I will be back in an hour. Prepare my speech for this weekend’s convention.” I said and walks to grab my coat from the corner of my office.

“Oh, just a second, Director Jeon.” She said and walks closer to me. I raised my eyebrows and watched her fixed my collar of my coat. She remained her lowered gaze and steps back. “Please call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Secretary Chou.” I answered and finally jogged out of my office. I saw Mr. Kang waiting for me in the elevator and I gave him a curt nod before getting inside. I bite my lower lip and watched the numbers go down. I didn’t even notice I am tapping my shoes against the floor, getting more impatient.

“You will be fine. It’s just a 15-minute drive.” I heard Mr. Kang said and smiled at me. “You’re doing pretty great about these Parents’ Meeting in Jungshin’s school.”

I smiled. “Am I?” I uttered and shrugged. “I promised to be there earlier than the actual time of the meeting. God, I could’ve put that on my reminders. I don’t like making Jungshin wait.”

Mr. Kang smiled again. “For the past weeks, I saw a massive turning point on you. You really are a father now.” He said and looks at me.

I smiled and nodded; looking down my shoes. “I love it. Being a Dad. Jungshin is such a miracle.”

We finally get off the elevator and Mr. Kang handed me the car keys. I immediately drove to Jungshin’s school and felt a little excited seeing him again. I am exhausted for all the work I had in my office but the thought of seeing my kid instantly energizes me. Is this how it feels to be a parent? Kids are nothing but happiness.

When I finally arrived in his school, I immediately walked inside the building to get in the conference room. My eyes caught my kid standing by the hallway, waiting for me.

“Hey, pumpkin.” I called, walking towards him. He turned his head and that wide smile he just did made my day.

“Dad!” He called and runs towards me. I extended my hands and watched him jumped over me, his giggles echoing in the hallway. I kissed his cheek the moment I got him in my arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m late.” I said and he shakes his head.

“You’re right on time, Dad.” He said and kissed my cheek. “Teacher Kim and the other parents just came in.”

“Come on, let’s get inside.” I said and he nodded. We finally walked inside, receiving everyone’s stares. The teacher is already discussing and I gave her an apologetic smile before proceeding inside. I bowed and walked to the empty seat behind them. Jungshin remained sitting on my lap, looking around where his classmates are all accompanied by their Moms.

“Dad.” I heard Jungshin whispered and looks up to me. I raised my eyebrows and hummed, shifting my eyes to him. “I miss Mom.” He whispered again.

I smiled. “Me too.” I answered. “Her letter arrived today. We can read together at bedtime.”

He smiled. “Really?” His big eyes looked at me. “Can I see?” He pouted, making me smile. I pulled my coat to let him take it himself. He looked at the letter and pouted when he saw it’s written in Hangeul. “I am not that good in reading this yet.” He said and looks up to me.

I ruffled his hair with my fingers. “You will be very soon. You just started 2 weeks ago.”

He made a half-smile and puts the letter back in my coat. “For bedtime then.” He said and I nodded with a smile. He nudged his head in my chest and just entertained himself with my sleeves that he started to play with. He even started to look at my wrist watch, trying not to get bored in the meeting. I sniffed his hair and just rubbed his back to keep him comfortable. The meeting went on about the upcoming activities that the school has been preparing for the kids, and other usual things like their monthly check up and the menu for their lunches.

But I made sure to let his Teacher know about the foods that Jungshin is allergic at. I might end up considering to make his own food at home to avoid risks. I cannot forget how I made him drink an almond milk without knowing he is allergic with peanuts. I feel like life sucked out of me seeing him choke in my arms. Even the horror on Lisa’s face is hunting me. I cannot let that happen again.

“Dad?” I heard him called again and looks up to me. “Don’t look. Mrs. Min is looking at you.” He whispered, leaning on my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow and remained looking in front.

“What?” I whispered back and cleared my throat. I looked around and realized that most of the parents are looking over me, making me uncomfortable in an instant.

He shrugged. “They’re probably talking about me and you.” He said, making me frown my forehead, staring at him. “A lot of kids are also asking where Mom is. They aren’t used to Dads attending the Parents Assembly here.” He said and made another half-smile. “I really miss Mommy.”

I smiled and kissed his hair. “I do too, pumpkin. Don’t worry, a few more weeks. She’ll be home.” He nodded and just gets over me to settle his head on my shoulder.

“Back in Akaroa, the kids are asking me where my Dad is. In here, they’re looking for Mom. I hope you get together very soon, Dad. I want you to be together. You can do that right?” He asked, making me flutter my eyes as I stare at him.

Oh, Jungshin.

“Yes, pumpkin. We will be together very soon. The three of us. Please be patient with Mom, okay? She misses you more than anything in this world.” I said and kissed his forehead. He just nodded and started to nuzzle his head against my coat, even wrapping his arms around my neck. He used to do this if he’s feeling sleepy. “Are you sleepy?” I asked and he nodded.

“I’m bored.” He whimpered and just sighed, closing his eyes. I smiled and just rubs his back, letting him take a nap.

“Take a nap, this will be over soon.” I said and pressed my back against my chair as I let my kid lay on my chest. I sniffed his hair again and gently tangle my fingers on his hair. I learned that he likes it, just how I do too. He covered his face with my coat to hide himself while sucking his thumb. God, he’s so cute. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his head.

When the meeting finished, I waited for everyone to leave before getting the chance to talk to my kid’s teacher. She personally sent me an email to discuss something about Jungshin. I am still working on his papers, getting him named after me. Apparently, it wasn’t that easy. He is a citizen of New Zealand and I had to get things fixed to make him a citizen of South Korea too. I lifted him up, sleeping soundly and greeted his teacher.

“I’m really sorry for being late today, Ms. Kim.” I said, rubbing Jungshin’s back. “I had some meetings at work and had to finish things.”

“Mr. Jeon, it’s fine. You still made it.” She answered and smiled. “Your kid is very smart with numbers, are you already aware of this?” She asked, shifting her eyes to my sleeping child.

“Yes, I am. Let’s not get him to higher education systems. His Mom is yet to return in 3 weeks. I wanted to discuss it with her personally before making that decision.” I answered, making her raise her eyebrows.

“Oh, you’re married?” She asked.

“Uh, no—not yet.” I answered honestly. “Uhm—” I uttered, her sudden curiosity instantly made me uncomfortable. “It’s complicated. But – I uh, I don’t think I will be able to attend the second assembly this coming Friday for Jungshin. I have a business trip overseas. Do you mind having his butler around for him?”

She raised her eyebrows again. “A butler? Your kid has his own butler?”

I made a half-smile. “Y-yeah.”

“Sure. Oh, God. Mr. Jeon, it’s fine.” She answered and smiled brightly. “I can take care of him for you.” She said and pulls out some books from her drawer. “By the way, he answered these last week.”

I reached for the book and raised my eyebrows. “Trigonometry.” I uttered, gaining a nod from her.

“It would help him develop more of his capabilities if you will let him get accelerated.” She said and smiled. “The other kids are – how will I say this?” She said and paused for a while. That made me frown. “ – intimidated. Kids like your child has schools suitable for his needs that can better accommodate him. I will give you time to think about this.”

I tightened my arms around my kid. The adjustments that my kid is going through is not as easy as I thought. “Right, of course.” I answered. “Thank you so much, Ms. Kim.”

“My pleasure.” She answered and I finally left the conference room. I felt Jungshin moved and rubbed his eyes, waking up from his quick nap. I brushed my hand on his hair, fixing it.

“You okay?” I asked, staring at him.

“The other kids here don’t like me too.” He said, making a half-smile. “I speak English well and I mess up with my Korean sometimes. They make fun of me most of the time.”

I frowned, watching how his face grim. He heard what his Teacher said back there. God, I am honestly scared how he observes things around him. He is indeed very smart for his age.

“Is it giving you a hard time? Being with me?” I asked, bending my knees as I carefully put him down the floor.

He pouted. “I am used to it, Dad. Mom is making me switch schools too if the other kids are being mean to me. People don’t like it if someone’s smarter than them. I just sometimes wish I am not good with numbers.” He said, looking down our hands.

I bite my lower lip and cupped his cheek. “Jungshin-ah.” I called, making him look at me. “I like you being smart. Pretty sure Mom and Nana too. Mr. Kang likes you too.”

He nodded with a smile. “I think that’s enough.” He answered and kisses my cheek before wrapping his arms around my neck. “Let’s go home, Dad. I’ll just play with Eunsoo. She isn’t very nice too but at least she is smart.” He said, giggling. “And she loves Science. I think I’m getting interested to it too.”

I giggled with a short nod. “Alright, pumpkin. Let me get you home.” I said and lifts him up in my arms again.

When we finally reached home, Nana took care of his usual needs. Giving him his daily supplements and prepared his pajamas for bed. I would trade everything to keep this like this and I can’t wait to see Lisa sitting next to him in our huge bed with his favorite bedtime story.

God, I really miss her.

I am occupied with my office works when I heard my phone ringing over my desk. I saw Lucid’s contact ID and it felt like my heart jumped. I haven’t talked to him in a while because he is busy with reviewing for his licensure examination and he has been finishing a lot of internships for a number of mental institutions. I am really proud of that kid. If having a child not related to you counts, he is definitely my first born.

“Lucid.” I answered and stands up from my leather chair, walking to the balcony.

“Hey, how’s the Viper?” He asked, instantly making me smile.

“Well, being a Dad is never easy. How’s the reviewing?” I asked, filling my eyes with the gorgeous lighted city of Seoul.

He gagged. “Torture.” He answered and giggled. “I sent you something the other day, you should’ve received it by now. Did you check your mail? I bet you didn’t.”

I frowned and looked at the unopened envelopes on the other side of my desk. I usually receive a lot of letters from a lot of people and I let my Secretary read them for me. “What is it?” I asked and walked back to my desk, scanning the envelopes. “I have Lisa’s letter for me. Secretary Chou gave it to me this morning.”

“Ha, I knew it.” He answered while I continue to look at the piled envelopes on my desk. “There is no way you wouldn’t call me if you saw that mail, Viper.”

My eyebrows furrowed when I saw a mail from the office of the Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transportation (MOLIT). I read it and my name is printed on the back of the mail with my address in it.

“What is this, Lucid? Did you had any tax issues with your cars again?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“No! Just open it!” He answered, making me sigh. I pressed my phone between my ear and shoulder to rip the letter open. I pulled the paper inside and my eyes widened when I saw a license in there.

“What the fuck.” I mumbled.

“Yeah?” He answered, giggling.

“This is Lisa’s driver’s license.” I said, staring at her gorgeous face. “Wh—when did you renew this?”

“A couple of weeks ago.” He answered. “It’ll be my gift for her homecoming. Can you top that?” He teased, making me giggle.

“Oh, kid. You’re speaking with Viper. I think you’re forgetting that.” I answered and looks at the license again. “She can already drive? Oh, my God. I can’t wait to meet her.” I said again and sits on my chair.

“She saw my cars when I visited her a couple of times. I can still see that small glint of Hennessey in her. You know, she can never lose that identity of hers. She still loved driving and she will love it for the rest of her life.” He said, making me rest my head on my chair.

“I know.”

“Look, everything is different now. Just because your identities in Horizon destroyed your lives, you both built better identities after that. Sometimes, you have to fix yourselves on your own. And I am so happy you both did.” He said, making me smile and looks at the picture frame of Lisa and Jungshin on the corner of my desk.

“Dad?” I suddenly hears Jungshin’s voice by the doorway. He is in his cozy pajamas with that bunny stuff toy in his arms.

“Yes, pumpkin?” I called and stands up in my seat. “Lucid, I gotta go. Dad duties.”

He giggled. “Alright, daddy. I wonder why I didn’t call you Dad or something. You practically raised me.”

I giggled. “I wouldn’t want you to call me Daddy, you disgusting piece of meat. It would sound so wrong. Stick with the codenames. Bye now.” I answered and finally hang up. Jungshin walked to me and I lifted him up the floor, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. “Bedtime story?”

He hummed and nodded. “Mom’s letter please.”

I smiled. “Alright, pumpkin. Bedtime story it is.”

🐰 

The weekend came and I became so busy again. I just finished that convention in China and the launching of my new branch in Beijing is settled. I let Jackson supervise the initiatives in building for our new branch and we are even cramming about the hiring of people for the project. I remember Lisa’s Mom already retired. She was a great CEO of the Choi corporation and as of today, they remained operated by my company. I got to find someone to lead it.

Jieun is the perfect choice but I am not taking her in. I know she deserves to do things on her own now. Especially of that ‘break up’ that we had for a very complicated relationship that we _never_ had. I looked at my wrist watch as we drive to the restaurant that Jackson reserved for tonight.

“Director Jeon, are you feeling alright? Would you like me to give you some medicines for your headache?” I heard Secretary Chou beside me.

“Yeah, I’ve been dealing with this since yesterday.” I said and she nodded, pulling a bottle of water and a medicine from her bag. I immediately gulped it in and she gave me a curt nod before giving me the folder for tonight’s meeting. I am impressed by how she is coping up with Jieun’s turn over of workload to her. I know she is training her out of my office and I respect that. I guess she gave her these information about my needs at work.

She even knows that I prefer milk for my tea than honey.

The weekend passed like that and I cannot wait to just fly back to Seoul to see my kid. I missed the 10-minute phone call last week but Jungshin is able to talk to Lisa. I really, really miss her. I just can’t wait to hold her again and just kiss her whenever I want to.

Man, I cannot believe I haven’t seen her in 5 months. That almost felt like 5 years too, to be honest.

I arrived in Seoul at 7 in the morning. And I am just so exhausted. Jungshin is at school, for sure. I walked inside the penthouse and greeted Nana. She offered a breakfast but I refused because my body is screaming for sleep. I walked upstairs and frowned when I heard some faint noises from the end of the hallway.

I walked to the way to my gym and the noise is getting louder. Wait, someone is using my gym? I walked faster and my heart fluttered with the sight of that golden skin shimmering with sweat, toned arms; her hands wearing my red pair of boxing gloves and continuous noise of punches against the heavy punching bag hanging on the ceiling.

I pushed the glass door open as I watch the most gorgeous human being I had laid my eyes to. Her hair is not long and blonde anymore. She cut it short until it shows her nape that I am obsessed staring at but she tied the half of it, leaving those strands that looks wet from her sweat. She is wearing these black sports attire and my eyes travelled down to her toned arms to her long legs. She doesn’t have those braces anymore but the scar is there, reminding me of that race I had against her.

I noticed her ears has mounted buds in them and that explains why she didn’t hear me come in. I shifted my eyes to her phone and paused the music in it. She stopped from throwing a punch against the bag, biting the knot of her glove and pulling her hand from it. She touched her earbuds to play the music again but I disconnected it from her phone.

She took off her earbuds and turned to look at me. Her lips agape, dropping the glove on the floor.

What a fucking déjà vu this is.

“Since when did you learn boxing?” I asked, repeating what I said from that very first day I saw her. My eyes looked at her screen and then reverted to her. “I didn’t know you listen to Nirvana?”

She smiled, looking down the glove on her left hand and takes it off. “Mr. Jeon, I ain’t playing the princess anymore.” I heard her answered, dropping the other glove on the floor then looks back at me.

“I am all sweaty but a kiss won’t hurt, ain’t it?” She said with a sweet smile.

Oh, boy.

Who fucking needs sleep anyway?


	75. Together

I smiled as I watch Jungshin soundly sleeping on his bed. He is still sucking his thumb and the skin he keeps on biting is looking worse. I should work on making him stop it or else, he’ll end up not getting rid of it until he's older. I touched his hair with my fingers and moved to lightly kiss his head.

“Wake up, pumpkin. You’ll be late for school.” I whispered and sniffs his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. I watched how he gradually created that smile on his face.

“Mom!” He called and jumped over me. I giggled when he started to shower my face with kisses like he used to do whenever I come home from all the works in the barn. Seeing him here again is almost bringing me to tears. God, I miss him so much. “You look different. You cut your hair.” He said, touching my hair, even pouting. “I can’t tangle them anymore when I sleep.”

I giggled. “You still can, pumpkin.” I said and shakes my head, making my hair move along with it.

“Wouldn’t it be painful though?”

I kissed his nose. “I don’t mind, pumpkin. Come here! One more hug!” I said and wrapped my arms around him, giving him with a lot of kisses too. Even sniffing his neck that makes him scream because it tickles him so much. His laugh, God I miss the sound of his laugh.

“Oh, Mom. Dad isn’t here. He’s in China.” He suddenly said, making me nod.

“Uncle Lucid told me. Don’t worry, I know. How’s a waffle toast for breakfast today anyway?” I asked, lifting him up from the bed.

“Yes!”

We finally walk downstairs and Nana met me downstairs. I arrived early this morning and seeing her open the door for me really gave me the foretaste of what home is. Even though this wasn’t the place that Jungkook used to live alone. He took a bigger place, giving Jungshin his own bedroom. I noticed the collectible car toys in his room and for sure, those were Jungkook’s. I remember him telling me back then that he is obsessed with collecting these kind of toys and being a kid who restrains himself from opening them is such an amusing dedication for his age.

But seeing those toys out of their boxes, Jungshin became his new dedication.

“Aren’t you tired, Lisa? You just had a 6-hour travel back home.” I heard Nana asked while preparing those frozen strawberries that we will use for the strawberry milk shake that Jungshin loves.

“I’m fine, Nana. I had enough rest. I am just so excited to see you guys in here.” I answered while preparing Jungshin’s bag pack for school. “How’s your stay here so far? Are you getting used to Seoul?”

She warmly giggled. “I am fine, as long as I have you and Jungshin. Jungkook is a very delightful father. He is a very busy man but he never misses to give your child a bedtime story. He will always end up sleeping in Jungshin’s bed too.”

I smiled hearing that.

“He’s in China right now. The other weekend, he was in Thailand. He has been travelling a lot. You got a very, very busy man, Lalisa.” Nana said, reminding me again that Jungkook’s not home. I guess I am not the only one who is looking forward to see him again. I miss him, big time. That’s why when I knew I can go home earlier than scheduled, I ended up not sleeping at all until I catch on the last train last night.

“He has been doing that for almost his life, Nana. He was born to lead their family’s business. I’ll be waiting here, there’s nowhere I could be but here. I answered, making her smile. “Whenever he comes home, me and Jungshin will be here from now on.” I said again and touches Jungshin’s hair who also smiled as he looks up to me.

Nana just smiled and reached for my cheek. “I haven’t seen you smile like that when you were with Lucas.” I blinked several times, guilt washed in me. She took care of Lucas since he was born too and I know it hurts her to see how I broke his heart.

“I’m so sorry, Nana. It’s my fault.” I said softly, holding her wrinkled hands in mine. “How is he by the way?”

Nana weakly smiled. “Miserable.” She answered. “He will be fine, but it would take a long time for him to heal, my dear. You were his everything for a long time. But losing a hair is nothing compared in losing an arm.”

I agape my lips. I remember that talk that we had one night, when I kissed him because of that desperation in my head to keep him beside me even though I am already hurting him. I was selfish and I was so confused of choosing between Jungkook and Lucas. That metaphor meant so much more to him than I had anticipated. He was only a strand of hair for me and Jungkook was my entire arm. But I didn’t realize that I was an entire anatomy for him.

Losing me is more than just losing an arm or an entire limb. I bite my lower lip and lowered my gaze. “I loved him, Nana.” I whispered and looked at her.

“I know, deary. I know. But you love the father of your child like your entire galaxy. He is more than a hair or an arm. Sometimes, we meet people to make us realize what we really wanted in life. And Lucas was that someone who made you realize who you really wanted to be with. And this is not just about you and him anymore. You have a wonderful child in between.” Nana answered and touched Jungshin’s cheek.

I looked at Jungshin too and smiled at him. He may not understand it yet but he was an entire galaxy for me too.

“Enough of the lolly-dollies. Your child needs to eat his breakfast. His school bus will arrive in 20 minutes.” Nana said and puts the glass of his strawberry milk shake. I just nodded and helped Jungshin sit on the chair to finally eat his breakfast. I stared at the old lady preparing our food and thanked God that I came across to these people who has the biggest hearts. Their ability to love is nothing but a blessing for me and child.

“Thanks Nana.” I whispered and squeezed her hand. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I never received this kind of affection from my own mother. Nana became the mother I never had. The thoughts of my curiosity for my own mother cross my mind. She deserved to know her grandchild after all. I think it’s time for my child to know his grandmother too.

I watched my kid eat his breakfast while I eat my own too. “How’s school, pumpkin?” I noticed him paused from chewing and made a half-smile. “Are you having a hard time in school?” He didn’t answer right away. “Pumpkin, you can tell Mom.”

“The kids aren’t – really nice sometimes.” He answered and looks at me. “They know I am good with numbers. I’m sorry, Mom. I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay.” I answered and touched his cheek. I feel bad if he gets uncomfortable with how other people treat him just because he is smarter than anyone his age. And I hate how he thinks it’s his fault to be this gifted. “Do you really like numbers a lot?” He nodded, even pouting his lips. “Like, really, _really_ a lot?”

“I do.” He answered and nodded.

“Alright. Let’s talk to Dad when he comes home for you to study more about numbers, how would that sound?” I asked, making him smile.

“Thanks Mommy.” He said and moved to hug me. “Dad is really excited to see you. Too bad he isn’t here.”

I kissed his forehead. “He’ll be home soon and he’ll be very happy to see us waiting for him.”

“I really missed you, Mom.” He said and hugs me again. “I love you, Mommy. Like a billion times.”

“I love you too, my pumpkin. Like a billion, billion times.” I answered and smiled at him. “We will be together from now on. I promise.”

I watched Jungshin run to his school bus and waved at me before getting inside. He shouted an ‘I love you, Mom. Like a billion times’ again and winked at me. He did that finger heart too, making me giggle. He has been picking up a lot of those Korean things that his Dad has been teaching him. I walked back inside and looked around the house. I noticed a lot of pictures by the desk and the fireplace, Jungkook took his time to collect them from way back when I was Playing the Princess.

I reached this one frame with our picture in it. This is in Paris. The lighted Eiffel Tower behind us looking marvelous like always. My mind travelled to those times we spent together. I smiled moving to the other one, it was Jungkook and Jungshin. I love how their smiles look so much alike. They are sitting against the hood of a yellow sports car and my smile widened when I noticed that logo on its bumper.

 _Hennessey_.

Our kind of family portrait, huh.

“Aren’t you going to take a rest, Lisa?” Nana asked me again, my eyes shifted to those boxing gloves she is holding. “Get yourself some rest. It was a long ride. Come on, child.” I just giggled and shrugged. I am too excited to be back that is why I can’t feel how exhausting the travel in coming home.

“Is that Jungkook’s?” I asked instead, putting back the picture frame on the desk.

“Oh, yes. He bought new pairs and asked me to dispose the old ones.” She answered and walked to the kitchen to get rid of them. I bite my lower lip and walked upstairs to visit his gym. When was the last time I actually wore boxing gloves again? God, I think I need to box. It’ll probably help me sleep and rest. I decided to change into my comfortable clothes and tie my short hair, leaving those falling strands on my nape. I also wore my earbuds to get me hyped with it.

I started to punch the hanging bag on the ceiling and realized it’s really heavy. God, is Jungkook really trying to be a boxer? I remember how huge his arms are back on the night of that cheap motel room. He for sure knows how to maintain himself looking so gorgeous.

I am starting to feel the sweat building on my forehead and back. My eyes shifted to my right foot. I am glad it really healed very well. It doesn’t hurt now and I am really excited to go back to driving. I am always in love with driving. I was about to punch again when the music in my earbuds suddenly stopped. I pulled the knot off my glove to touch it and play the music again. But then, I heard it disconnected from my phone. Hold up. This felt like it happened before.

Déjà vu?

I turned around to look at my phone but I saw this gorgeous man in his typical suit and tie, staring at me. He smiled, showing me those bunny teeth. His hand is inside his pocket but the other is holding my phone, tilting his head.

“Since when did you learn boxing?” He asked, making me roll my eyes. That was the first thing he asked me when he caught me using his gym on my very first day of Playing Princess. “I didn’t know you listen to Nirvana?”

I giggled, taking off the other glove in my hand. “Mr. Jeon, I ain’t playing the princess anymore?” I answered, making him shrug and pout there, putting my phone back on the desk. “I am all sweaty, but a kiss won’t hurt ain’t it?” I said again and moved to finally reach him. I cupped his cheeks and tipped my toes to reach his lips. I felt his hand on my nape, his lips moving slowly as we kiss. I hummed against his lips as I get my arms over his shoulders.

“God, I missed you so much.” He said and cups my cheeks. He started to shower me with kisses like how Jungshin does. I giggled, trying to arch my back to move away from him but he didn’t budge and continued kissing me.

“Yah.” I playfully whined. He giggled and stopped but stared at me instead. He traced his fingers from my bangs and tucks it behind my ear.

“You’re back.” He whispered, his eyes slowly flutter as he stares at me lovingly. “You came back to me.”

I bite my lip and lowered my gaze. “I’m sorry. I know you’re so used to me running away.” I said, I didn’t even realize my voice sounded too soft. “I promise to stay from now on. I promise I will be wherever you wanted me to be, Jungkook. But this time, it’s not just me. I am with Jungshin and you can have the both of us. We will stay here.” I continued, cupping his cheek.

I noticed his eyes are suddenly building tears. “I – I don’t know what to say.” He said and gulps hard. He pressed our foreheads together, sliding his hands down to my shoulders and arms. “But you just made someone the happiest man alive right now.” I smiled and caught that one tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. “Come here.” He said and moved to reach my lips again for another kiss.

I responded the moment I felt his lips in mine. The long months of my longing for him has finally ended. He is standing next to me, just right there at the tip of my fingers. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. These arms are the kind of home I’ll be going back to again and again. These kisses to keep me sane and to keep me for being the better person that he deserves – that he and Jungshin deserves.

I hummed against his lips, tipping my toes to reach more of him. The familiar taste of his mouth is just sweeping me off the ground. I raked my fingers on his hair, tilting our heads opposite to each other as we continued. His hands slides up to my back to pull me more, craving for more. I even felt him lightly bite my lower lip, making me hum again. I gripped on his coat to keep me steady. I pressed my hand against his chest to break the kiss. I am already catching my breath when our lips parted.

“Oh, my God.” I whispered. “I think your kiss just made me dizzy.” I said, making him giggle. He pulled me for another kiss and lifts me up from the floor. I squealed and kept my hands on his shoulder.

“I am not just giving you a kiss today, lady. I have so much more to offer.” He answered as he walks to the master’s bedroom. My giggles echoed in the hallway but he covered my mouth with his and I am not complaining.

We ended up soaking ourselves under the shower then to his bed for God knows how long. We had an intense lovemaking, I am out of words. That 5 long months that we endured is so worth it for we finally have each other now. I am laying over his chest with his eyes closed while I gently comb his hair with my fingers. I can feel his fingers raking on my back too and I could just stay still the whole day staring at his face.

“You should take a rest.” I said softly and gave him a light kiss on his chest. “Didn’t you just arrive from China? Nana told me you were very busy.”

“Yeah, but I can’t sleep.” He answered and opened his eyes, he get his arm over his head to stare at me. “I had to make sure you’re real. I’d be damned if this is one of my dreams again.”

I looked away, biting my lower lip to stop smiling. “I’m real, Jungkook-ssi. I wonder how many times you dreamed about me?” I asked, kissing his hand when he reached for my cheek.

“You have no idea.” He answered and pulled me for another kiss. He stared at me again, his fingers trailing on every part of my face.

“I like it. Your hair.” He said and tucked my hair behind my ear. “You look different and so beautiful. I have never seen you with this hair.”

“It was like – a sign of moving on.” I answered, looking down his chest, tracing my fingers on those tattoos inked on skin. “I think—I think I’m ready to meet Mom again.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” He asked, gently caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

“I know Dad would really love to see us together too. Besides, Jungshin has to meet his grandparents, doesn’t he?” I asked, making him blink his eyes several times and then looked away. “You haven’t told your parents yet?”

He shake his head for a no. “They’re not in the country right now. And I want them to meet the both of you.” He answered and shifted his weight on his elbows, gently moving me beside him. “Although, Mom still doesn’t know about you. She still thinks you’re Reese.”

I opened my mouth and then bite my lower lip. “It would freak the hell our of her, for sure.”

He crunched his nose and nodded. “A hundred percent.”

“Who knows then?” I asked, resting my head on the people.

“All of my hyungs, Jisoo-noona, Jennie-noona and Chaeyoung.” He answered. “It was Jisoo-noona who helped me get Jungshin back to school.”

“Oh, right. We have to talk about his school.” I said, sitting on the bed. I pulled the white blanket to cover myself and combed my messy hair with my fingers. “Jungshin wants to study more about numbers. We have to get him enrolled to a University. Let’s give him what he needs.”

I watched him blink his eyes as he looks at me. He didn’t answer right away and then lowered his head, smiling.

“What? Why are you smiling?” I asked, tilting my head as I looked at him closer.

“I can’t believe we’re discussing how our kid should be getting higher education or something. It makes my heart flutter.” He answered and cups my face and pulled me over him, capturing my lips again. I hummed against his lips and broke the kiss.

“Yah, we have to. We’re his parents.”

He smiled again. “Say that again.”

I smiled and kissed him again. “We’re his parents. So we have to make decisions about what we think is best for him. Together, hm?” I said again, making him widen his smile.

“Sure, baby. But I have to make love to you again.” He said and rolled me over to lay on the bed. He pulled the blanket over us and felt his lips against mine. 


	76. Family Dinner

⚠️ **Author's Note: This chapter contains mature contents. Read at your own risk.**

**🐰**

  
I woke up with the vibrating phone on my side table. For the love of Jesus Christ, if this is a call from work – I’d lose it. I sleepily groaned and shifted my weight to my side. I reached for my phone and saw my new secretary’s contact ID. I mentally cursed and swiped the green phone button on my screen. I saw a note by the telephone that she picked up Jungshin from school. I think she already talked to his Teacher about our plan in getting our kid to a university.

“Director Jeon speaking.” I sleepily answered and touched my forehead. I dropped myself back on bed. My head is hurting like fuck and I really need sleep. If Lisa didn’t went home today, I could’ve slept for 2 days straight. I rolled over on the bed and inhaled Lisa’s familiar perfume against the pillow; I can’t help not to smile. Gosh, I really missed her.

“I’m sorry for calling you, Director Jeon.” I heard Secretary Chou’s voice. “I just got a call from Mr. Wang this morning. He just landed in Seoul. He is calling for an urgent meeting for the new branch in Shanghai.”

I shoot my eyes open. “What?” I immediately get up from my bed and looks at the clock on the bedside table. It’s already 2 in the afternoon. “I will be there in an hour.” I answered and hang up. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and to prepare to go to the office. It only took me a couple of minutes to finish dressing up and I grabbed my bag before jogging downstairs.

I smiled when I heard Jungshin’s laugh echoed below. And so is Lisa’s. They are both busy assembling the parts of a toy car on that furry carpet. She isn’t called my best gorgeous mechanic for nothing. And my son is enjoying it too like how we both did. My eyes travelled to her short bob hair, she really looks cute and her cheeks has this natural blush on them. I noticed a kiss mark on her neck and I remembered how I devoured her this morning like a hungry wolf.

“Mom, you had this one wrong.” Jungshin said and pouted. Lisa tilted her head and smiled. “This isn’t supposed to be here.”

“Where do you think that belongs then?” She asked, staring at Jungshin. Our kid pouted again and re-assembled the parts of his toy car. “There you go.” She said again and ruffles Jungshin’s hair.

“You did that on purpose, Mom. Don’t let me win.” He said, making her laugh. I smiled again as I hear her sweet giggles. She can’t help not to close her eyes as she laughs, she looks the prettiest when she’s happy. And I promise to keep that smile until the day I die.

“Hi. You guys looked busy there.” I finally said, making them both snap their heads up to look at me.

“Daddy!” Jungshin shouted and gets on his feet to run to me. I lifted him up and let him kiss me.

“You’re leaving? You just had 2 hours of sleep.” I heard Lisa asked, walking to me. She tipped her toes to give me a quick kiss on my cheek.

“Well, I was too busy. I wonder why?” I said, arching my eyebrow that made Lisa’s cheek blush. She rolled her eyes and just giggled. Of course, she knew. She was the one who kept me occupied this morning. And it’s like I’m complaining, come on. I haven’t seen her in months. “I just need to attend an urgent meeting. How about dinner, hm, little pumpkin? What do you think?” I asked and turns to Jungshin.

He nodded with a big smile. “Sure, Dad. I’ll help Mom and Nana cook for dinner tonight!” I giggled and kissed his neck, making him squeal. I sniffed his neck and he pushed my face away, laughing out loud. “Dad, stop!”

I saw how Lisa smiled as she watch us there. I stopped when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't bother answering it, not with my kid in my arms and the gorgeous lady I truly love standing next to me.

“Come on now, pumpkin. Dad needs to go.” Lisa said, getting Jungshin from me. I let her lift Jungshin and I just extended my arms to hug the both of them. I kissed Lisa’s forehead and kissed Jungshin’s head too.

“God, I love this. Having you both in my arms like this.” I said and looks at them.

Lisa smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Jungshin said too, smiling. “I love you too, Mom. I love the both of you. Like a billion, billion times!”

I giggled and hugs them tighter, making Lisa squeal. I have some pretty strong arms and I lifted them both that made them laugh. “I hate leaving like this. But I have to go.” I said and pouted. Lisa giggled and reached for that pout for a quick kiss.

“We’ll be here, Jungkookie. You’ll always find us home.” She said, making me smile and nodded.

“One more hug from Dad!”

Their laughter is the best music in my ears in this home surrounded by my collections of those synthetic resin vinyl records I collected throughout the years.

  
🐰

“Thank you so much for coming here, Mr. Wang. I know it’s not necessary but talking with you personally about this means a lot.” I said and shakes Jackson’s hand when the meeting that we had adjourned.

“I appreciate you coming here too. I was actually expecting a video call from you because I heard from your Secretary that your wife just came home today.” He answered, making me agape my lips. Oh, shit. The dinner. I immediately looked at my wrist watch to check the time and I am so late for our dinner. “Missed dinner?” He asked, making me hiss.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Mr. Wang. Let’s continue the meeting for the other points of the contract tomorrow. I really have to go home.” I said as I take my laptop and puts it in my bag.

“I understand, Mr. Jeon. Being a father is the best thing in the world. See you tomorrow.” He said and I just nodded before leaving the conference room.

“Director Jeon.” I heard Secretary Chou said as she catches up to me.

“Secretary Chou, I’m leaving. Please, if that’s about the business – you can send me reports to my email. Fax it to my home if I had to sign them.” I said as I enter my office. I paused when I saw Lisa and Jungshin sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for me.

“Uhm, I was about to tell you they are waiting for you, Director Jeon.” Secretary Chou said and smiled.

“Hi.” Lisa greeted with Jungshin sitting beside her.

“Oh, my God.” I mumbled and turned to my Secretary. “Clear my schedule tomorrow. Call me only if it’s urgent.”

She nodded and finally walked back to her desk. I finally walked inside and welcomed Lisa in my arms. “You guys, I’m sorry.” I said and kissed Jungshin’s hair. “Dad is really busy today, I lost track of time.”

“That’s fine, Dad. We brought dinner to you!” He said and smiled, kissing my cheek again.

“Come on, let’s eat. You must be hungry.” Lisa said, pressing her body against mine.

I kissed her cheek. “God, you’re amazing.”

“Come on. The dinner’s in the truck.” She said and showed me her car keys. “I’ll be driving.”

My smiled widened. “I can’t wait to be your cargo again.”

She just smiled and tipped her toes to reach for my lips. We finally walked out of the building and I settled myself on the passenger’s seat after getting Jungshin secured on his own seatbelt by the backseat.

“Are we going to have a picnic, Mom?” Jungshin asked.

“Yes, hunnie. It’ll be a surprise for Dad. Don’t spoil it.” Lisa answered and started the engine.

“I’m really excited. Where are we going?” I asked, looking at her.

“Sit tight, Kookie. We’ll surprise you.” She said and giggled. I stared at her as she drives the car. Gosh, I haven’t seen her drive for a very long time. She is in this cute white sunny dress, her hair has this cute pins on them too. I’ve never seen her this gorgeous.

And really happy.

It makes my heart flutter that that smile is because of me. And the little guy sitting on our back seat. I turned to Jungshin who looks busy with his toy car, he is making these adorable noises again. And I love hearing it. I reached for Lisa’s hand above the gear and lifted it to my lips for a soft kiss. She gave me a quick glance and pulled my hand to give me a kiss too.

When we finally reached the place, I recognized this. This is where I took her for that special dinner 5 years ago. The lighted city of Seoul looks breath-taking as always. Lisa pulled the cover of the pick up truck and she decorated it like the way I did before. The truck also has these fairy lights around it, a basket of foods and pillows.

“Sorry, I got this idea from someone.” She said, teasing me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she pressed her head against my shoulder. “He is extremely romantic, if I could remember it right.”

I giggled and kissed her cheek. “I think I know him. He’s extremely good looking too.” I answered, making her giggle.

“Get your kid his beanie inside the truck. He might get sick.” She answered and pushed me back to get inside the car.

“Yes, Mommy.” I teased, making her roll her eyes as she lifts Jungshin up to the back of the pick up truck. She also climbed up and prepared our dinner. I did the same and covered Jungshin’s head with his warm beanie. We started to eat the food that she personally prepared. And all I can say is that her food is beyond words. She said that she learned it from Nana and because she doesn’t want Jungshin to eat unhealthy foods, she took Culinary for months to learn cooking.

Oh, the things she could do for Jungshin.

We are listening to Jungshin’s stories about these things that he watches in the internet as we eat. More about these math formulas that I don’t even fucking understand. He also pointed some constellations in the night sky that Mr. Brooke once showed him back in Akaroa. They used to go stargazing and he wanted to be an Astrophysicist in the future.

Holy moly. I don’t even fucking know what that is.

He said he wanted to research about the planets, the solar system and the stars. He doesn’t only want to drive cars but also spaceships. Jeez, my kid. How did he become a genius when I even despised going to school when I was a kid?

When I was at school, as long as they don’t ask me the square root of the cost of the banana milk that I wanted to buy in a convenience store, I would be fine.

And then there’s this beautiful lady beside me, giggling and rolling her eyes about these _aegyo_ jokes of our child that he learned from me from the past months we’ve been together. I noticed her rubbing her arms, she’s already cold. I took off my coat and put it over her shoulders. She turned to me and gave me a silent thank you. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

This is the best dinner I’ve ever had in a while.

After our dinner, we finally decided to drive home. Jungshin is already soundly asleep. She have him in her arms by the passenger seat and I give her quick glances as she stares at our wonderful kid. I heard Jungshin sleepily moaned when Lisa pulled out his thumb out of his mouth.

“Mm.. ma.. mma.” He sounded so cute, _gosh_.

“He just can’t stop. He’ll be 6 soon.” Lisa said and giggled. I saw her sniffed on his cheek and kissed him. It’s just so heartwarming watching her there.

“I used to thumb-suck when I was a kid too. I stopped when I turned 10. Because Jieun would tease me.” I said, making her smile.

“There is no way he will reach 10 thumb sucking. He has to stop soon. Maybe I should put some red bell pepper paste in it without him knowing.” She said, making me laugh.

“Yah, aren’t you a little cruel.” I said, making her giggle too. I can hear her giving Jungshin these quick smooches on his face. But he is too sleepily to even notice. She really, really missed our baby. “He misses you everyday.” I said, making her look at me again. “It was a little hard for me in the beginning, to be honest.”

“But he loves being with you.” Lisa said, smiling at me. “He has been waiting for a long time to be with you. Lucas tried to be a father for him but he wanted you.” She said and reaches for my hand. “You are doing fine, Jungkookie. Our kid loves you.”

I smiled. “I love you too.”

“And I also do.”

  
🐰

I watched her tuck our kid in his room. She gave him a light kiss on his forehead before pulling his blanket over his shoulders. Never in my life I had imagined the amount of happiness that I am feeling. This is such a good day. The best day in my life, ever. I am not even kidding. I formed a small smile as I watch her turn on the nightlight on the table, the shadows of the stars roaming around the bedroom walls. I cleared my throat, I didn’t anticipate the building tears in my eyes. Lisa noticed it and finally walked to me. She quietly closed the door of his room before turning to me.

“You okay?” She asked, cupping my cheeks. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing.” I answered and wraps my arms around her. “Everything is perfect. I can’t even explain how happy I am right now. My heart is fluttering, my head is clouded with these happy things happening to me." I answered and I didn’t even notice the escaping tears on my cheeks. She gently wiped them with her hand and smiled at me lovingly. “I’m just scared this wouldn’t last. I don’t want this to end. I’m scared this might be one of my dreams again and then I will—” She interrupted me with a kiss. She gets her arms over my shoulders and tipped her toes to reach for me.

“I’m so sorry, it was me.” She whispered. “It was me who made you fear this.” She said and cups my cheek. “Hush now, bun. I am here. I won’t run away again. I promise. I’ll stop running away. And from now on, you’ll always see me beside you. I love you, Jungkook. Please believe me.” She said, closing her eyes as she pressed our foreheads together.

“I love you too, Lisa. I love you so much.” I answered and captured her lips again.

“I am not going anywhere, hm?” She said and smiled at me. “You don’t have to worry about anything, okay?”

I finally smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

She kissed me again, this time it’s more urgent and more aggressive. She released a soft squeal when I gripped on her ass cheeks, making me giggle.

“A little harsh, huh?” She whispered and bite my lower lip. “Bedroom, now.” She said and captured my lips again. I lifted her up the floor to finally walk to our bedroom. I clicked the door to lock it and pinned Lisa against it. She moaned against my lips and that just made me crazier. Her hands started to pull off my pajamas. Her fingers working on unbuttoning my dress shirt while I wander my hands underneath her silk nightdress.

“Oh, Lisa..” I whispered and lifted her right leg as I press myself harder against her. I moaned again when I felt her palm over my hard length. She pushed me back, breaking the kiss. I watched her pull off her dress over her head, leaving her in these black laces that looks fucking hot on her. She tipped her toes to reach for my lips again, slowly pushing me towards the end of our bed.

I dropped my pajamas on my ankles and kicked it off me. My lips are left unattended when she dropped herself to her knees.

Oh, God.

I released a soft moan when she started to pump my hardened length with her soft hands. I hitched my breath when she opened her lips to suck it. I throw my head back when I felt the back of her throat on my tip. She took my hand and puts it over her hair to help her with it. Oh, my God. This woman is making me crazier and crazier for her.

I bite my lower lip when our eyes met, her tongue stroking me with so much tease. She even winked at me, making me lift my lips to a smirk.

“Hm, you’re enjoying yourself there?” I asked and she closed her eyes as she continued slurping and sucking there. I gulped hard and released a deep breath. God, she’s so fucking good with this. I feel like I’m gonna come. I touched her chin to let it go, I pulled her up to kiss my lips instead. “Come here, I am getting impatient.” I huskily whispered and get her over the bed. I pulled her laces off and unclipped her bra, throwing them on the floor.

She lifted herself with her elbows pressed on the bed. She bites her lip as she watches me leave feathery kisses on her inner thighs. I reached for her wet lips and spread them with my fingers, teasing her little nub with my torturous strokes. I watched her roll her eyes and closed them, her lips parted to release a soft moan.

“You’re so ready for me, baby.” I whispered, making her open her eyes to meet mine. She reached for my face and kisses me instead.

“Just do it, please.” She whispered against my lips. She pulled me over her and I crawled on the bed, letting her legs cling on my waist. “I want you now, bun.”

I hummed when she reached for my hard shaft, pumping it in her hand. “Jesus Christ, Lalisa.” I moaned and gets my hips pressed against hers. I hold my tip, brushed it lightly against her entrance before easing my way in, very—very slowly. She dropped her back on the bed, lifting her hips to give me a deeper access.

“Oh, my God..” She whispered, her eyes firmly closed. I slowly moved my hips back and then pushes in again. I remained kneeling there as I steadily pace against her. I watched her squirm beneath me, her eyebrows twitching as I ease my way in, deeper and deeper; Her shoulders moving along with her deep breaths, her fingers gripping on our sheets to keep her steady. She looks stunning.

She suddenly twitched her hip, looking at me. “Jungkook!” She called my name, gripping on my hands holding her hips.

“Right here?” I asked, jolting my hips again on that spot that made her twitch again.

“Fuck, yes. Right.. right there.” She answered, biting her finger to keep herself from moaning louder. I pressed my hand against her abdomen, my thumb reaching her sensitive nub. But she grabbed my hand, looking down our colliding parts. “No.. please.” I heard her whispered but I didn’t listen and hovered over her to capture her lips instead.

I took her wrist to pin it on the side of her head, my other hand continued to rub her gently while my hips kept on moving to reach her favorite spot. I can hear her whimpering against my mouth but I didn’t stop.

“Jung.. Jungkook—” She called against my lips. I felt her other hand gripping my back, her nails will surely leave marks on there. “—please.. it’s.. _fuck_ – it’s t-too much.” She begged, moaning loudly.

I let go of her and continued pacing my hips instead. She cupped my cheeks to kiss me too. I suddenly felt her rolled me to lay on the bed, getting herself on top of me. My hands held her hips to keep me inside her, she feels too good. I don’t want to let it go. She pressed her hands against my chest and straightens her back.

“You’re such a teaser.” She said breathlessly. I just winked at her, biting my lower lip to tease her more. I let her move over me, making me press my head against the bed as I feel her getting the rhythm. Fuck, that feels so good. I can feel her edge at my tip every time she sinks me in. She took my hands and lead them to her breasts; I gladly squeezed them. She arched her back and pressed her hand against the bed, giving me the chance to suck her breast.

Holy shit, I feel like exploding. She looks so hot over me. My hands trailed on her tiny waist, squeezing her not so gently. Her messy short hair is covering her forehead and I gently moved it away to show her gorgeous face. I can see her white skin shining with sweat, she looked like she bathe in glitters; looking like my entire galaxy.

“You’re so—beautiful.” I whispered and reached for her lips. I lifted myself from the bed, sitting there to help herself in moving over me. She rested her hands on my shoulders but trailed them to cup my cheeks while we continued to kiss. I can even hear our bed creaking against the wooden floor but hell, I don't fucking care. The sounds of our wet parts colliding sounded so good and it gets us both to our edge.

“I love you, baby.” She whispered against my lips and then kissed me again.

“I know, Lisa.” I answered and kissed her back. “I love you too, baby.” I said again and gets my hand on her nape to kiss her more. I felt her gripped on my shoulder and her moans started to grow louder too. She’s almost there. I gripped on her hips and helped her move. “Come on, baby. Come for me.” I said and sucks her lower lip. She nodded and gulped hard, her hips moving harder and faster over me.

She whimpered and gripped my shoulder again. “Oh, my goood, Jungkook." She whispered. "I'm.. I’m coming –” She mumbled and drops her head on my shoulder. I felt her teeth against my skin as she rides her high. I kissed her hair, trying to calm my breathing as I feel her clenching insides too. God, I feel like coming too.

I carefully lay her back on bed and lifts her hips for my harder thrusts. I felt her legs on my waist to pull me closer and I pressed myself over her until I can feel her hard nipples against my chest. I get my hands on her shoulders to keep her steady, my hips jolting harder and faster. I can feel the pressure building inside me and God, it just feels so good. She feels amazing.

I captured her lips again, my moans growing louder too. I can feel my release getting closer and I lifted her hips to pace for a deeper access. God, I’m almost there. I sucked on her neck as I continued sloppily thrust inside her.

“You can come inside, baby. It’s okay.” She whispered, kissing my cheek. “Come inside me. Go on..”

“Oh, Lisa..” I moaned when I finally released inside her. My hips jolting as I feel my length twitching too. I gripped on her hips to keep her steady, I am too sensitive and I feel like going insane. I gulped hard and kissed her lips. We lazily devoured our lips and remained like that as we catch our breaths. “You’re amazing..”

She smiled. “No, you are.”

And we kissed again. 


	77. The Gathering

Giggles.

I hear giggles around me. Then soft hushes. I slowly flutter my eyes open only to be welcomed by the lips of the most important men in my life. Jungkook and Jungshin started to shower me with kisses all over my face.

"Rise and shine, Mommy!" Jungshin said and continued kissing my face. I giggled too as I feel Jungkook hovered over me, kissing and sniffing my neck. I covered Jungkook's face with my hands to stop him because I am the most ticklish person on earth. "Mom, we made breakfast!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked and looks at Jungkook with my fingers tangling on his hair. He nodded and winked at me. "Wow, what a morning." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

Jungkook moved to kiss my cheek. "Are you really awake?" He asked and then turned to Jungshin. "Pumpkin, kiss attack!" He said and they both giggled as they started to shower me with more kisses.

"Oh, my God. Stop, stop." I said in between my giggles. "I'm awake, I promise." I said and felt Jungkook pulled my arm to get me up from the bed. Jungshin wrapped his arms around my neck and kisses me again. "Wait me downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Jungkook said and gets up from the bed. "Come on, pumpkin!" He stood at the side of the bed, getting his arms ready. Jungshin squealed and jumped in the air. His Dad caught him and lifts him in the air before sniffing his neck again, that made our pumpkin giddily laugh.

I smiled. They look so beautiful together. Jungkook looks at me with Jungshin in his arms.

"One more kiss?" I asked and Jungkook bended to make me reach Jungshin for a kiss on his cheeks. Jungkook giggled and pouted his lips too.

"Me too, Mommy." He said playfully, making me giggle and cup his cheek to give him a quick kiss too. He gave me a wink before walking towards the door. "See you downstairs, hm?"

"Alright." I said and waved my hand as they walk out of the bedroom. Jungkook looks at me before closing the door and I mouthed him an 'I love you'. He did the same and give me a flying kiss; I am left inside our bedroom with this messy sheets where we made love last night. I closed my eyes as I look at the glass window covered with the white thin curtains, the sunlight kissing my cheeks.

This is such a good life, indeed.

 _Princess, if only you could see how happy I am right now. This time it doesn't hurt. My soul is in so much joy._ I finally opened my eyes and saw myself in that huge mirror beside our bed. My bob hair is messy and I combed my bangs with my fingers to keep them in place. I smiled looking at myself there.

I look different.

I look happy.

Before those two men attack me with their kisses again, I immediately walk downstairs after cleaning myself up. I wore a white oversized cardigan over this maroon pair of pajamas I have and pinned a small portion of my short hair to keep them in place. I saw my family on the kitchen counter, busy working on putting some whipped cream on those pancakes they prepared. Jungshin is sitting over the counter, the plates of piled pancakes in front of them.

"Boop." Jungkook teased Jungshin, putting some cream on his nose. He giggled and wiped it with his hand, licking the whipped cream from his fingers.

"Aren't this a little messy for a breakfast, boys?" I asked, crossing my arms as I look at them. They met gazes and giggled together.

"Sorry, Mom." They both said, making me roll my eyes and took a tissue paper to wipe Jungshin's hands and face. Jungkook wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer against his chest as I clean up our kid.

"Mom, Dad said we can go to the beach today." Jungshin said, making me raise my eyebrows and looks at Jungkook, shifting myself to look at him behind me.

"Really?" I uttered. "Isn't a little cold to go to the beach today?" I asked and looks at him.

"Taehyungie-hyung invited us for lunch. With everyone." Jungkook said, making me part my lips.

"Everyone?"

"Hobi-hyung just finished his term as a military doctor. He came home last night." He answered and smiled. "Everyone is excited to finally see you again."

I bite my lower lip and looks at Jungshin. Oh, God. I am meeting everyone again after a very long time. I feel anxious, the last time I saw them, I broke Jungkook's heart. I felt his hand rubbed my arm.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said and kisses my temple. "That was a long time ago. Jisoo-noona is most excited to see you." He said, making me weakly smile. Nana walking in the kitchen with a plate of foods made us all look at her. "Let's eat breakfast and then pack for tonight. We will be staying in Jimin-hyung's private beach house until tomorrow."

I nodded and just lifted Jungshin up from the counter to walk to the dining table. We had a delightful breakfast, Nana joining us too. She opened up going back home to Akaroa after the other two housemaids took Jungshin upstairs for a warm shower. Her visa will be expiring soon and she doesn't want to renew it since I am already home. Besides, she is too attached to Uncle Barry's family and she missed her home too.

She told us Lucas will be flying here by next week to accompany her in going home. With the sound of Lucas' name obviously made Jungkook uncomfortable. I looked at Jungkook and reached for his hand under the table, squeezing it.

"You two will be fine on your own. You brought your family home." Nana said and smiled at Jungkook. "I was with Lisa when she is raising up Jungshin alone and she tried to be a great mother with the way she can. Now that you are better, you don't need me here anymore." Nana said and caressed my cheek. "I am happy to see you this happy, deary."

"Thank you, Nana." I answered, my eyes can't help building tears. "I just-I will surely miss you. You're like a mother to me too." I said and smiled, blinking my tears away.

"You will be fine, sweetie. Have a forgiving heart to your own mother. Parents aren't supposed to be perfect. They make a lot of mistakes too. But that doesn't mean they don't regret it." She said, making me lower my gaze and just nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Nana. I couldn't do this without you looking over Jungshin for the past months." Jungkook said, making her smile.

"You're a very good man. I saw that. I hope nothing but happiness for the both of you. I am sure Barry wishes the same." Nana said and I just sighed, didn't know what to say. I pulled her for a hug and she hummed, caressing my hair.

"I love you, Nana." I whispered.

"I love you with all my heart too, sweet cheeks." She answered and smiled. "Now, off you go. Have a great day with your family." She said and I just nodded, trying not to cry. I fanned my hands on my face and giggled.

"Let me hug you once more." I said and she giggled, hugging me back. I even swayed her from left to right as I hug her tighter.

"Oh, Lalisa." She said and giggles.

🌸 

  
The road trip made Jungshin so excited. I do too. And seeing Jungkook smiling and giggling while driving is just a great sight. They also looked so excited getting themselves some food by the drive thru that we passed by. We parked by the sea view point for a while as we finish our snack. It was quite a long drive from the city and we are enjoying every bit of it. I took them a lot of pictures and short video clips with them singing along with some music on the radio.

God, I just love watching them.

When we finally reached Jimin's place, I am in awe of the view. There is a lighthouse from a distance and his home looks peaceful from the top of the hill. It's quite a long trail going down to the sea shore but it's a great time for a quiet walk. The sound of the sea kissing the sand by the shore sounds so therapeutic. I can't believe I am having a vacation with my family.

"This is amazing." I said and looks at Jungkook who wraps his arm over my shoulder as we look at the sea from here.

"I know. This view is to die for." He said and looks at me. I smiled and wraps my arm around his wait, resting my head against his chest. I felt his lips on my hair and I just closed my eyes as he hugs me tighter. Jungshin is being followed by his personal handmaid that Jungkook insisted to come with us. Since Nana is too old to travel with us, she decided to stay home.

"Jungkook-ah!" I heard someone called, that familiar voice of the man I once called Lexus. We turned to look at him and the gorgeous woman walking beside him gave me the prettiest smile ever. And I used to call her Candy Floss.

"Lisa!" She shouted and giggled as she runs to me. I welcomed her in my arms and giggled too. "Oh, my God! I missed you! You look so beautiful." She said, touching my hair.

"You never aged a day, candy floss." I answered, admiring her long luscious blonde hair curled behind her. "You still looked gorgeous as ever." She smiled, staring at me.

"Oh, my God. I think I'm gonna cry." She said and hugs me again. She is such a crybaby. I giggled and just rubs her back. I felt Jungshin pulled the tip of my dress when he noticed me tearing up too.

"Mom?" He called softly as he looks up to me. Chae gasped and bended to look at him closer.

"You must be their little pumpkin." She said and smiles. I turned to Jimin and Jungkook watching us and Chae touched Jungshin's cheek. "You look so much like your Dad."

Jungshin smiled, even closing his eyes. "Hi. My name is Jungshin. Nice to meet you." He said and titled his head, extending his hand for a handshake.

"You can call me Chae. Aunt Chae." She said and gets his hand for a quick handshake. Jimin walked towards them, bending his knees to give Jungshin a closer look too.

"My name is Jimin. You can call me Uncle Jimin." He said and they shared a quick handshake too. I watched them get whipped about how cute Jungshin is. I felt Jungkook behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I moved to lightly kiss his cheek and nudge our heads together.

We finally walked inside and a long dinner table full of mouth-watering foods is waiting for us. I smiled when I see more familiar faces. Jennie and Jisoo both welcomed me with big tight hugs.

"How are you?" Jennie asked. "I heard you were the people who stayed in our penthouse in Auckland. Gosh, can you believe it? The destiny is just so crazy."

I nodded with a soft giggle. "Yeah, I saw Reese's portrait in there. It's wonderful."

"Absolutely stunning! I just - I just can't believe you're back. And you have a son." Jennie said, paying attention to Jungshin who is now playing with a cute little girl.

"Her name is Eunsoo." Jisoo said, getting her arm around my waist. "And I delivered her safe because you kept us safe. Even though it caused Jungkook's heartbreak and yours."

I flutter my eyes and lowered my gaze. "Unnie, I was the reason why you were in danger back then."

She pulled me for a hug. "Still. You protected us with the way you think that could bring us peace. Even though it will make you miserable. I didn't have the chance to thank you, L. Let me do it now. Thank you." She said, smiling at me.

"And welcome back. Welcome to the family."

I smiled, blinking those tears away. "Thanks, Unnie." I said and hugs her again. "God, I missed you too." My eyes looked around the room and these men who are important to Jungkook's life gave me these welcoming smiles that really brings me to tears.

"Yah. Come here. Me too, let me give you a hug. I am still the best back up racer of Horizon, Royce." Taehyung said, making me giggle and hugs him too. "You and Jungkookie are really destined to be with each other. Just before he even knew that Jungshin is his son, he was so fond of him for days."

I giggled. "Yeah, he told me." I answered and looks at Jungkook, remembering how he told me when he first saw Jungshin in Lucas' vinyl store.

"How about me though?" Jimin asked and extended his arms. I rolled my eyes and walked to hug him too.

"I didn't expect you to settle to only one girl, Jimin-ssi." I said, looking at Chae who just giggled beside him.

"It just happens that having her is more than enough." He answered, making me crunch my nose.

"Boohoo." I teased, making them giggle and just hugged each other.

"Come on. My turn. Dr. Kim is waiting." Seokjin said and walked to give me a quick hug too. "Like what Jisoo said, I grateful about your sacrifice. What you and Jungkook went through is not easy. And I witnessed his love for you. I am glad you finally came back together. And promise me this time, no dangers at all." He said, making me giggle.

"I promise." I answered. My eyes shifted to someone who is silently watching us. "Minty." I called, making Yoongi smiled wider, showing his gummy teeth.

"Bandana." He called and gave me a quick hug too. "Welcome back."

I smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to your Omelas bar, minty." I said, making him giggle.

"You're always welcome in there. I would personally serve you your favorite glass of Bourbon." He answered, making me giggle. Namjoon smiled at me too, giving me hug like everyone else.

"It is really nice seeing you, Lisa. I remember Jungkook nagged me for years to help him find you. He was a total pain in the ass, to be honest." He said, making me look at Jungkook who rolled his eyes. The room is filled with laughter and he introduced me to his girlfriend Wendy who is also a prosecutor of Seoul. They are working in the same field and falling in love with each other even though they always end up being enemies in court is truly remarkable. Love moves in mysterious way, it is.

I looked around to look for the man who made the last days of my sister worth remembering but he wasn't actually around. To be honest, I am looking forward seeing him. I want to know how he was for the last 5 years since Reese left us behind.

"Hobi-hyung is in the balcony. I think he was talking to someone in his phone." Jimin said, noticing it. I just nodded and smiled. And then our attention shifted to the door when it opened. My best friend Bambam came in with his family; walking behind him is Lucid.

"Oh, my God. You invited them too." I said and looks at Jimin. He nodded and I met Bambam halfway, giving him a hug. I shifted to hug Lucid too. Thanking him about renewing my license. That's the best gift I received since I came back. My eyes shifted to Mina who is holding her gorgeous daughter, hiding behind Bambam's legs. "Hi, I'm Lisa. You must be Ayako." I said, making her sweetly smile and nodded.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." I told Mina who just smiled as we share a hug.

"Thanks Lisa. It's been a while since I last saw you. You've changed." She answered, making me giggle. She is so used to seeing me in my typical cargo pants and oversized t-shirts whenever we drop by her rice cake shop. I remember teasing Bambam before because Mina is really a stunner. I know she has this huge crush on him back then and seeing them together just makes me overjoyed. I suddenly felt Jungshin pulled the end of my dress and stands next to me.

"Mom." He called and stared at the gorgeous little girl.

"Oh, my God. Your son looks so much like you, Viper." Bambam said, making Jungkook smile and nod. "Hi there. My name's Bambam." He introduced and they had a high five. But my son is looking at his daughter hiding behind her Dad.

"Hi, do you want to play with us?" Jungshin asked, smiling. "My name's Jungshin. I'm 5 years old. What's your name?"

"I'm Ayako. I am 4 years old. Can I call you Oppa?" The little girl answered and smiled. Jungshin suddenly smiled, his cheeks are blushing.

"Ah, _kyeo_! Your kid is blushing, Jungkookie." Jimin said and giggled. Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders as he stands next to Taehyung who doesn't actually mind.

Me and Bambam met gazes. And then we both giggled too. If our kids really ended up liking each other -- well I don't know what to think anymore.

We finally walked to the dining table to start our lunch. The beautiful Horizon of the sea below looks stunning. We all gathered to finally start eating. The kids are left in the massive living room with their baby sitters while we all catch up.

"Hey, everyone. I'm sorry about the --" We finally heard Dr. Jung's voice as he entered the room. He instantly met my eyes and he looked surprised seeing me. It took him a couple of seconds to speak again, lifting his spectacles above his nose "Oh, my God. Is that you, Lisa?" He asked, blinking several times.

I smiled. "Long time no see, Dr. Jung." I said and walks to give him a hug too. He didn't answer and stared at me.

"I-I thought you were Reese for like 3 seconds." He said and smiled. "I'm sorry." He said and looks at everyone. "I uh-I remembered Reese." She said and sighed heavily. I noticed his eyes slowly building tears and I rubbed his back and just smiled at everyone who is watching him.

"Come here, Hobi. Since I don't have my girlfriend with me, be my partner for today. You're the only bachelor in here." Yoongi said, making us all laugh.

"It's nice to see you, Lisa." He said and I smiled.

"I am happy to see you too, Dr. Jung."

The lunch is filled with laughs and teasing. Asking how we are all doing. Bambam and Mina decided to stay in Seoul for good because he apparently needed to help his older brother in their company who happens to be a great partner of Jungkook's. I didn't know that Bambam has been working in their company since he married Mina. Seeing how he grow from being just my best friend to a man who looks out for his family gives so much joy in me.

Taehyung and Jennie who just happily married is planning to hold an exhibit. They are planning to do it in Seoul for everyone to attend. Taehyung is a very talented photographer and he would like to show the photographs that he took for the last 6 years. I am sure that would be amazing.

Well, Jimin and Chaeyoung are still trying to fulfill their bucket list of travelling the world. Chae is travelling for music and Jimin always loved travelling too. Although the last time they travelled was months ago because Chaeyoung became the OIC of the Choi Corp and I honestly saw that coming. She was the best secretary of all time and becoming the head of the company she served for years is what we call glow up.

Dr. Jung served as a Military Doctor and he has been travelling across the world too for a lot of medical missions. He also recommended Lucid to join him for some missions that would help his research about PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) that soldiers experience after a war. The guys also mentioned that he was dating his colleague for months now and he looks shy talking about it. Something in me feels like he's still thinking about Reese that's why it took him a long time to date. But I am happy to know that he is opening himself up with the possibility of having a normal relationship. Because come on, what he and Reese went through are like - the worst. Imagine loving someone you have been working on saving all your life but ended up losing her at the end.

It's not that easy letting Reese go.

Dr. Kim and Jisoo are the busy parents. Jisoo took care of Reese's cats and she loved them for it reminds her of my sister. Seokjin shared how their daughter Eunsoo acts so much like Jisoo who is very honest about anything. I remember Jisoo telling me about how she hates people who lie that's why he ended up taking Veterinary and focus on animals. Their kid is starting to show interest with science too and I won't be surprised if she will grow up wanting to be a doctor too for her parents are both brilliant doctors.

Yoongi and Jimin is still busy with their bar from years ago called Omelas. They were partners since then. And I heard the bar expanded and became popular not only in Seoul but the entire South Korea. Jimin also revealed that he is still racing. Chae hated it but she can't stop him from doing it because driving is very important to him and she understands that. Yoongi is engaged too. To a very gorgeous cello instrument player named Irene that he knew in a concert that he was once invited in. And the other guys even teased him being so clingy because he calls her for like 16 times a day when she was overseas for a concert.

The table is once again filled with laughter.

Namjoon and his girlfriend Wendy are teased of getting married. They both ended up blushing. The guys revealed that Namjoon always talked about having a kid too whenever they gather for drinks in Yoongi's bar, Omelas. Namjoon was dumbfounded when Wendy revealed that she is actually pregnant, she even showed 3 pregnancy test kits from her bag for proof. Knowing she's a prosecutor, an evidence is a must. We all clapped and congratulated them. What a delightful news!

This day can't get any better!

I felt Jungkook's hand reached for mine under the table and I moved to rest my back against his chest as we continue to listen to Jimin teasing Yoongi. Those two always bicker that makes the laughter on the table grow louder.

"I love you." I heard Jungkook whispered against my ear, touching the two rings hanging on my necklace.

I smiled. "I love you too."


	78. The Art of Coming Home

We are gathered in a separate room from the ladies to have our own catch up. It's been a while when we last gathered together and just talk about how we are doing in our lives with some glasses of fine wine and exquisite champagnes. We used to do this every month, just catch up with drinks and stuff but we recently can't do it because we are all busy. Most of us are busy with our job and most of the time, Yoongi and Hoseok are out of the country. Now that they are both here, we decided to eat out together and Jimin thought it would be great to finally meet Lisa again after how many years. And he is not wrong. This is such a good day. The story of each and everyone almost felt like it's not going to end.

"I am really happy how you guys welcomed her. She was anxious about meeting you all again." I said as I put the wine glass down the table. 

"Junggoo, we were never against you two. It just happens that the mistakes you did when you were younger backlashed years later. You both tried to work things out and that's what is important." Taehyung answered and pats my shoulder. 

"I am glad to see she doesn't have the braces anymore. That means she is fully recovered." Hoseok said, making me nod. 

"Yeah, she went through a lot of therapies. Painful therapies if I may add. But I guess it was not only you and Jungshin who motivated her to work hard healing herself. She missed driving, so bad. For the last 5 years, she never sat behind the wheel." Lucid said, making my other hyungs widen their eyes. 

"Really? So for 5 years, she never drive?" Jimin asked, his eyebrows raised. "Knowing how great of a racer she is. It's just unimaginable that a racer never sat behind the wheel for years." 

"She's terrified to walk out of her misery. She refused to let go of Reese until it came to the point that she sees her when she's alone." I said, making Hoseok lift his head to look at me. "And she cuts herself." 

"What? What do you mean she cuts herself?" Hoseok asked. 

"It was like her guilty pleasure." Lucid answered. "She blames herself why Reese died. And she is trying to justify that guilt by cutting herself. Whenever she sees Reese and talks to her, she cuts herself to keep her on the ground. Even though that ground she is keeping to herself is grumbling." 

"That's why I was so guilty of not looking out for her harder." I said and drinks on my wine again. "She is going through all these shits alone and she is raising our kid alone too." 

"It was my fault, Junggoo. And I will never forget how she chose to keep that misery to keep me and my family safe." Jin said, looking at me with that guilty smile. 

"Hyung, it was nobody's fault. Let's stop the blaming game. We are all happy now. Namjoon-hyung is also a dad now." I said, turning to Namjoon beside Jin who just raised his glass smiling widely. 

"Yeah! Daddy Namjoon in the house!" Jimin shouted while we all cheered and clapped for him again. 

"Oh, God. That was really unexpected. Maybe that's why Wendy is so moody these past weeks. And she just randomly roll her eyes on me whenever I wear my glasses. Turned out she likes it but she's so in denial." Namjoon said, making us all laugh. 

"When Jisoo was pregnant, I swear to God. She has the craziest cravings. Who eats spaghetti and puts soy sauce in it? That's just gross. And the worst? She makes me eat it too!" Jin said, making us all laugh louder. "So, be ready for the weirdest shit she'll ask you to buy in the middle of the night." He continued and looks at Namjoon who just shakes his head while giggling. 

"How about you, Jimin-ah. Are you planning on having a baby too?" Taehyung asked Jimin beside him. 

"I-uh, I am not sure yet to be honest." Jimin answered and shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to have kids but I am waiting for Rosie to be ready. It's her body, her choice. She's too busy with the company and such and I don't want to take her career away from her. She worked hard to be there." Jimin continued and drinks more of his wine. 

"You know that's the thing about loving a woman who built themselves alone. They know what they want. They are clear about what they want in life and sometimes, I fear that. Jennie is so certain about her choices and I'm scared that I might not be a part of it." Taehyung said, making a half-smile. 

"Hey, don't be silly. She said yes when you proposed. And she married you 2 months after that." Yoongi said, frowning his forehead. "You know I liked her more than a friend for a long time, Taetae. And to be honest I was expecting her to like me too. But she met you and I have never seen her so certain about wanting someone." 

"Oh, trust me. I understand that. Falling in love with your best friend who ended up falling for somebody else was like the plot of my romance story." Lambo told Yoongi that made them laugh and shared a high five. We all laughed again and I pointed at Lambo, even winking at him to tease him more. He raised his middle finger and that made me laugh harder. 

Taehyung beside me smiled. "I remember how you punched me that one night when she run to Omelas crying, hyung." He said, making us giggle. Yeah, I remember Jimin calling me that night in so much panic. Yoongi was never that type who raises his hand on someone unless, he's really pissed off. And because he was in love with Jennie back when Taehyung and her are still dating, that adds up to the tension. 

"I was so nervous you'd end up beating each other up that night!" Jimin shouted and giggled. "Do you know how fucking tall you are and stopping you from punching Yoongi-hyung back is going to be my worst nightmare!" 

"No, I will never punch him back even though he ended up bruising my face. I was a dick back then, you know. Because of growing up in Paris with a lot of experience with women, I deserved every punch." Taehyung said and shrugged. "I was just intimidated with Jennie too. Because she's sure about herself while I am so indecisive about what I want. I can't even say no to all the women who wants to ask me out. And working with these gorgeous models are making it harder for me too." 

"Yeah, you just said you're really a dick, hyung." I said, making him giggle again. 

"But hey, you're married. Things changed. You shouldn't forget about that." Hoseok said, making him smile again. 

"Yes, I am. And out of all the things that I am unsure about, Jennie is the only one that's certain. I want her from the start and that's going to be the same until the end." Taehyung answered, making us all cringe with his cheesy words towards her wife. Yoongi and Jin even threw him some popcorn that makes us more chaotic over the table. 

"So, when are we going to expect your wedding then? I am sure you're working on Jungshin's papers to get him named after you." Jin asked, making them all divert their attention to me. 

"Yeah, I am still working on that. That's more complicated than I thought. I just - how am I going to propose then? It should be special! The last time I asked her to marry me, we ended up calling it quits because of those crazy things that happened." I answered and shrugged. 

"How would you like it to be? You can go to Paris? Didn't you said you knew she was Hennessey when we all went to Paris? I think Paris is a memorable place for the both of you." Namjoon suggested, making me narrow my eyes and shrug. 

"That's not a bad idea." I answered. 

"Hey, I proposed in Paris too. Taehyung-ah copied that already! Think of anything else. Just because we are both born in Busan, you have to copy everything I do." Jimin said, making us all laugh again. 

"Yah! I have to do it in Paris because I was born there!" Taehyung defended himself, making him giggle again. 

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Lambo said, making us all turn to look at him. 

"What is it?" I asked, biting my lower lip as I watch him narrow his eyes, thinking of something. 

"She's back on track, right?" 

  
🐰 

After our short vacation, we drove back home and my office works just keeps on piling up. I can even barely get some sleep too. Plus, I have to take care about what the Public Relations Manager of my company emailed me last week. A lot of articles are being posted in every website about me and Lisa. The media is digging up my personal life because of the continuous growth of my business. These scandals are becoming worse throughout the years to give my company a bad image just because I am doing great. 

Dad warned me about it and so I am not surprised about that. But what I hated the most are these rumors about Lisa being my mistress that I end up with after Reese's death. Since they are twins, that added to the drama. It was crazy. Mom was so furious and confused about these rumors and because she is not aware that Reese had a twin back then who happened to be the mother of their grandchild, my Secretary just informed me that my parents are flying back to Korea after months of staying in Canada by next week. 

God, I have so much explaining to do to my Mom. 

But the last thing that I would want to see is my child being affected by these nonsense rumors. He is having a hard time adjusting here and I don't want to make it worse. I will protect him and Lisa at all costs. 

Everything is just a mess. 

"Welcome home." Lisa's warm smile welcomed me the moment she opened our front door. This, this what keeps me going. Just going home to this is what I live for. I let the handmaid took my bag and just stared at this gorgeous woman standing in front of me. I gave her a peck on her lips and drop my head on her shoulder to inhale her familiar perfume that I always love. 

"Oh, God. This what I only needed." I mumbled and wraps my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. I heard her softly giggle and caressed my hair. But I felt her tensed in my arms, pressing her cheek against my face. 

"You're burning." She said and moves back, cupping my cheeks. "Oh, my God. You're sick." 

I pouted and drops my head on her shoulder again. "My head is killing me." I softly said. I can even feel my warm breath and my body feels so heavy right now. 

"Come on, baby. Let's get you upstairs." She said and I just nodded as we walk to our bedroom. I kept my arm over her shoulders as we walk inside in our matching home slippers. 

"Is Jungshin already asleep?" I asked, kissing her hair. 

"Yeah, he fell asleep waiting for you. He's tired because of school too. Your kid is only 5 but he's studying calculous. You understand." She answered and released a soft giggle. 

I managed to giggle too. "Jesus Christ. Having a genius kid can be handful sometimes. If he asked about these formulas, I'd be damned. There is a reason why I use spreadsheets." I answered, making her laugh. I looked at her; smiled at how she drops her head back on my arm with her eyes closed and her infectious giggles. 

When we finally reached our bedroom, the smell of the fabric conditioner filled my nostrils. God, I just love this smell. It's just so nice going home to this with a family waiting for you after a long day. I drop myself on our bed, pulling Lisa with me. She released a soft squeal but I cling my leg over to keep her above me. 

"Yah, Jungkookie." She called and tries to escape but I only whined and rolled her to lay next to me, hugging her tighter. 

"Nooo." I mumbled, pressing my nose against her neck. "Stay. I'm cold." I whispered, sniffing her more. Gosh, I could sniff her all day. I continued sniffing her neck that made her laugh and catch my face. She's so ticklish. So cute like a kitten. I love cats too, she's my kind of cat, if you know what I mean. *smirks* 

"Baby, you have to drink your medicines." She said and kisses my hair. "Let me get you some fresh clean clothes. Take off your coat. No working clothes on bed." She said again, escaping my arms to stand up on the side of the bed and takes off my coat and tie too. 

"Ooh, undressing me sounds fun." I teased, closing my eyes. She giggled and hit my chest. 

"Stop. Help me a bit here, giant baby." She said and pulls me up to sit on the bed. I groaned and just let her take off my working clothes and pulls my socks off too. She left me there for a while and when I opened my eyes, she already have this wet towel wiping my face. 

"It's cold." I mumbled, moving my face away. "C'me here." I whined again, pulling her over me. 

She giggled and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before going back in wiping me with that cold towel. "Stop whining, bunny. You're really burning up. Come on, let me finish this for you to finally wear your pajamas." She said again, putting a pillow under my head to make me more comfortable. I opened my eyes to watch her gently wipe my chest with that cold towel and that faint smile on her lips just looks satisfying. 

"This suits you, Lisa." I said softly, meeting my eyes. "Being my housewife. Look how you take care of me. You're just amazing. You still surprise me, even your home-cooked foods are marvelous and I just can't stop falling in love with you everyday." 

She looked away, trying to stop her smile but the corners of her lips are curving up. "You're being too romantic. I bet you'll forget that in the morning." She said and takes a white shirt and helps me wear it. I get my head in that hole of my shirt and stole her one quick kiss on her lips. She just rolled her eyes as I get my arms in its sleeves, pulling it down to cover me more. 

"Nope, I won't forget how many times I told you I love you." I said, getting her hand and kiss the back of it. "I remember when you teased me being a house husband and urged me to call you Oppa Lisa." I said again, making her giggle as she puts the towel over my forehead. "You can take care of me better than I do. God, you're just so perfect." 

She bites her lower lip to stop the smiling. "Shut it, Jungkook. You're babbling things." She said again as she pulls more pillow to put it behind me. 

"I am not kidding. I swear that's the truth." I said and catches her wrist to pull her closer. "Lisa, is it okay if I'll ask you to marry me?" 

She blinked her eyes several times. "W-what? Are you proposing, Jeon Jungkook? With that freaking wet towel on your forehead?" 

I giggled. "Was the timing off?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Stop messing with me. Wear your pajamas. I'll be back with some medicines, okay?" She said and gets up from the bed but I pulled her wrist to make her sit on the bed again. 

I lifted myself to sit on the bed and cups her cheek to quickly kiss her. "I love you, Lisa. I really do. I can't wait for you to be named after me too." She smiled, moving to kiss me again. As much as I want to kiss her more, I can't. I moved back to break the kiss. "You might get sick too, baby." I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. I can really feel the high temperature of my body and this headache is a fucking bitch. 

She giggled. "It's just fever, Jungkook. You forgot I survived a car crash." She said and kissed me again. 

I honestly didn't know what happened next but I remember getting knocked out after drinking the medicines that Lisa gave me. But I made sure to hold onto her the entire night. I remember these vivid clips in my head that I kept on nuzzling my face on her neck, my arms around her. And how can I forget her comforting fingers tangling on my hair while massaging my roots? Sleeping next to her is the rest I needed. Just her and I'm fine. 

She also woke me up in the middle of the night to drink medicines again and I changed my shirt to another one because I was wet with sweat. My body temperature is going back to normal and I am feeling a little better. When I woke up at 2 in the morning, she is sleeping beside me with that wet towel in her hand. Even when she's sleeping, her undeniable beauty just continuous to amaze me. 

I slowly took the towel from her hand and puts it over the nearby table that has these medicines and a half-full glass of water. A digital thermometer is also lying next to it. I also noticed that she has a small note in there tracking the time and my temperature to make me drink my medicines every 4 hours so that I would get better. 

I turned to look at her again. She's amazing. I can't even tell how much I love her at this point. Loving her is just amazing. Loving her is what's keeping me alive. She felt me moved beside her and her eyes fluttered open. She jolted and lifted herself up the bed when she saw me awake. 

"Hey, are you feeling better?" She asked softly, touching my forehead with her hand. 

"I'm fine, baby. I'm feeling better. So much better." I answered and pulls her in my arms. She hummed and just rested her head on my arm to let her continue her sleep. I started to rub her back to help her get back to sleep. "Thank you, baby. I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you too. And yes, it's okay if you're going to ask me to marry you." She said, making me smile wider. I hugged her tighter, even clinging my leg over her waist to keep her closer. 

I am so in love with her. 

When the morning came, Lisa is not beside me anymore. I turned to look at the clock by the bedside table and it strikes to 11AM. I jolted on bed and get up. Shoot, I am so late for today! I dragged myself in the bathroom. A nice warm shower made me feel better. When I came out after a couple of minutes in my bathrobe, Lisa is back in the bedroom with a tray of breakfast. I paused in drying my hair with a towel and looked at her. 

My eyes travelled to her long legs, she is wearing this yellow sunny dress and her short hair is neatly waved behind her. Oh, my God. She looks -- 

"You're up earlier than expected." She said and smiles at me. 

"Oh, my God. Y-you look so - beautiful." I said, gaining another smile from her. 

"Thank you." She answered pulls me to sit in front of her vanity mirror to help me dry my hair. She continued wiping the excess water of my hair and then reached for her hair blower, turning it on. "Don't worry about work. I sent the documents that your Secretary needed this morning. Your phone keeps on ringing." 

"You did?" I asked, looking at her. 

She nodded. "You're too tired to even wake up. I read the reports and sent it back because I saw some inventory discrepancies." She said, making me raise my eyebrows and looks at her. "You know, when I was Playing Princess, Reese and Chae taught me a lot of things. Your spreadsheets needed more cleaning up. Your reports are quite a mess. You're experiencing so much shortages in your inventories." She answered, making me sigh in relief. I pulled her between my legs and wraps my arms around her. I rested my head against her stomach as she continues in blowing my hair dry. 

"God, how can I live without you?" I said and rubs my cheek against her stomach, making her giggle. She was a brilliant understudy of Reese back then and she even helped me close a lot of deals. 

"You can't so you're stuck with me." She answered and turns off the blower, putting it back in her drawer. "Eat some breakfast, okay? I have to pick up Jungshin from school. Stay and rest for the day. Don't pick up any calls from work. I told your Secretary to send reports on your email." She said and kisses my forehead. 

I nodded and smiled, rubbing my cheek against her tummy again. "Okay, Mommy." I teased and pulls her down to kiss her lips. "You're the best Mommy in the world." 

She laughed. "Stop." She said and walked to the table to show me my medicines. "Drink this after eating. Don't forget it." I nodded and she just smiled before walking to the corner to take her bag and car keys. "We'll be here in a few minutes. Make sure to drink your medicines. I won't let you kiss Jungshin if you still have fever." 

I pouted. "That's not fair."

She giggled and walked to me, cupping my cheeks to kiss me again. "Then don't be difficult. I gotta go. Love you." She said and gave me another kiss before walking out of the room. 

"Mommy Lili." I called again, making her pause from closing the door and looks back inside. "I love you." I said and winked, even giving her a finger heart. This is what I taught Jungshin and he always do this before we leave every morning. She just rolled his eyes but smiled before closing the door. 

I was left alone in the room but I can't stop myself from getting my laptop to check my emails. I started to eat the breakfast that Lisa prepared for me and I just can't help not to hum on my first bite of the day. It's so good. Gosh, I love her even more. Like even more! 

My eyes are scanning these email exchanges of the staff in our huge warehouse, reporting about these mouthful amount of shortages and this is not looking really good. I have to ask Mr. Kang to make rounds of inspection in the shipping department. A surprise visit may do. I don't like the increasing amount of missing parts every time we fulfill order. 

I continued eating and just sent a couple of emails to Secretary Chou to send me the documents I needed for signing. I am interrupted when a faint knock registered on our door. 

"Come in!" I answered, reaching the orange juice from the tray and drink it. Our handmaid carefully opened the door and I just raised my eyebrows and waited for her to speak. 

"Mr. Jungkook, someone is here to meet you." She said and gave me a worried smile. 

"Jeon Jungkook! Come down here at once!" 

My eyes widened when I heard Mom's voice echoed from downstairs. 


	79. Lisa

I am sitting with my curling toes over my home slippers, biting my lips from the moment I sat in the living room with my mother silently sipping her tea and nervously playing with the end of my pajamas. I looked at my screen when I saw the message from my Secretary. How come she told me my parents are expected to arrive by next week? My mother is freaking in my house right now. And I am in my pajamas for God’s sake. I didn’t even have the chance to finish the breakfast that Lisa cooked for me. 

“Jungkook, the audacity to talk to someone on your phone when I am sitting in front of you?” Mom asked, making me flinch. I put my phone behind me, putting it on silent. If my Mom sips her tea like that, I know this is going to be a hell of an interrogation. When was the last time this happened? Oh, right. When I ditched my entrance examination for a university because I overslept. And that is because – I was in a race the night before. 

She was furious as fuck and she cut off my allowance for 2 months. I was living in the dorm where Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jimin are renting. I never cursed a sofa for being so uncomfortable to sleep at. I mean, how could a sofa be that freaking uncomfortable? They are supposed to be ‘sleepable’ right? 

"Mom..” I called softly, wiping my sweating hands against my pajamas. 

“No, shut it, young man. I am here to do the talking. Talk if I only asked you to.” She said and puts down her tea cup on the table. Then she glared at me. I gulped hard. She remained sitting there as she opens this folder she had in her hands the entire the time. “Do you know what it feels like being fooled about my only son’s entire marriage right in front of my face?” Mom said, tossing the folder on the desk, showing Reese’s and Lisa’s profile. Their pictures next to each other. “So, which of the two was the one you actually married?” 

I pointed Reese’s picture. “This one.” I answered curtly, keeping my eyes low. 

“So, who’s the other one then? You married her too?” Mom asked and I shake my head as a no. “So, she pretended to be the one you married?” Mom asked again. 

I bite my lower lip, still contemplating about telling her what really happened. I am not really sure how much she knows but she is completely aware about Dad’s drag racing gang. Stallion is still active until at this time and because Dad is already retired, he is enjoying himself with the entertainment of watching drag races. I can’t blame him. It was really a different kind of fun. There is no way Mom wouldn’t know about it. Or – maybe she doesn’t? But she should, right? I mean—the accident that happened years ago and the coma I had gone through is not something we can't hide anymore. I don’t fucking know. Oh, shit. I am in so much trouble. 

“I am asking you, Jeon Jungkook.” Mom said again, making me flinch. She took her tea cup again, sipping on it while staring at me. 

“Mom, uh.. Lisa. Her name is Lisa.” I started. 

“Honey, don’t tell the things what I already know. Lalisa Manoban and Reese Choi are completely different people, I get that. I just don’t know why the Choi family has to hide this from us.” Mom said, tilting her head. “Where did this Lalisa Manoban even came from? Are they really twins? Or did she undergo some aesthetic surgery?” Mom said again, her voice sounded more frustrated. “Reese’s Mom told us that her husband died a long time ago before you two even got married. And she was the only daughter she had. What am I missing here?” 

“Reese died of cancer, Mom.” I started, making her quiet. 

“What?” 

“The person I married is Reese. The one I lived with for almost 3 years, it was her. Lisa is her twin sister.” I said again, making her more surprised. 

“Oh, my God.” She whispered, covering her lips with her hands. “So—Lisa—she was the one who had the accident. The – the one who had her foot braced?” 

I nodded. 

“Oh, good Lord.” She mumble again and stood up from her seat, pacing in front of me. 

“Mom, can—can you sit still? You should—” 

“Hush, young man. I am trying to sink this in my head.” She said and touches her forehead. “They are twins. Oh, God. They are really twins.” She said again and fans her face with her hand. “Reese, oh goodness gracious. She was the kindest soul I have ever met. You know, Jungkook. I loved her. It pains me to know that she died without me knowing it.” She said, making me bite my lower lip and lower my gaze. 

That is true. 

From those times we lived together in our marriage, I saw how Mom adored her. I mean, who wouldn’t? Reese is an angel. I call her Angel because she is. I just kept on convincing myself that she was the Nessey I met when I was 19 who eventually changed after being away for a long time. I mean—pain changes people. But it turned out that the person I fell in love with when I was 19 is not the one I married when I was 26. 

Totally different person who happened to have a face that looks exactly like the other. A reflection, to be exact. 

“Oh, God. Was she not the one who held her last exhibit in Paris? I really had a feeling that Reese on those times is – different.” Mom asked, looking at the huge painting I bought for 12 million dollars that night. The only painting I bought of Reese. The reason why I did is because that was Lisa. They may have the same eyes and every feature on their face but Lisa’s eyes glow differently. They looked different every time she looks at me. 

“That was Lisa.” I answered, keeping my head low while chewing the bottom of my lip. “She pretended to be Reese while she gets chemotherapies.” 

Mom shakes her head as she continues pacing. “They hid that for what?” She asked and looked at me. 

“Reese needed our financial support for her medical procedures. She was sick since she was a kid and she married me because of our wealth. I – I agreed with it because – I thought she was Lisa all along.” I answered and sighed. I hate to admit things like this. Reese was a liability of what happened to Viper and Hennessey. That’s also merely because I am not well too. 

Mom remained silent for a little while. She stopped pacing and crossed her arms against her chest. “This has something to do with racing, ain’t it?” Mom suddenly asked, still looking at the painting. I looked up to her and she remained standing and staring at that wonderful portrait of the woman I really fell in love with. 

“Mom..” 

“Jungkook, I’m your mother. I know you loved racing like your father. And I am not preventing you to do it. Ever since you were a kid, you loved cars like it’s the only thing that kept you going.” Mom said and looks at me. She walked to sit beside me. “Every time I see that faint scar on your cheek, it reminds me that my only son is willing to put his left foot on his grave just to race.” She said, making me look down on my hands touching her wrinkled ones. “Your father is born to race and I accepted that. But it’s hard to accept that even my child is also born to do it too.” 

“I may not completely understand this another world of Dodge Viper and Horizon but at the end of the day, you still come home to me as my precious Kookie.” She said and touched my hair. 

“Mom..” I called softly and smiled. 

“Kookie, my dear, tell me who this woman is. I remember how you looked at her way back in Paris. It’s different from the way you looked at Reese. Your eyes always looked like you’re begging to make her let you in. You’re always searching for permission in her eyes and you always looked too cautious. But that woman, the woman in that painting. It was her. It was her you fell in love with, am I right? The way you looked at her when you bought that painting feels like – home. You looked at her like you just found someone you lost for a very long time.” She continued and squeezes my hands. 

How does she know that? 

“Lisa and I met when I was 19, Mom. I knew her before Reese and I met. I thought she was her because I never knew her real name. You see, in Horizon—we have codenames. We hide our real identities and I go with the name of Dodge Viper. She—she’s Hennessey.” I said, making her agape her lips as she remembers. Hennessey was the only thing I remembered when I woke up from my coma. 

"Oh, good gracious.” She whispered and gulps hard. She looked at the pictures of Reese and Lisa on the table as she tries to understand how things turned out the way it is. “That’s her. Lisa is Hennessey.” She repeated, trying to sink that in too. I know it’s really hard to contemplate that but in order for me and Lisa to be ourselves, we have to once and for all give closures to our other reflections. Dodge Viper and Hennessey are our dark personas. 

We were interrupted when our front door opened, the voice of my kid echoed the moment he run inside with his bag pack. His giggles are echoed in the whole house and I can’t help not to smile hearing it. It’s just my favorite sound since he came in my life. Oh, my precious little man. 

“Daddy!” He called and was about to run to me but he stopped, looking at my mother. Lisa finally showed up, holding her car key with that surprised expression on her face. She froze when she saw Mom sitting next to me. But her eyes is fixed on my cute little boy who looks so much like me. 

“D-daddy?” Mom repeated and then looked at me. “He just called you Daddy.” 

Lisa gulped hard, desperately looking at me and then back to Mom. “Uh, hello Mrs. Jeon. My name is Lisa.” Lisa suddenly said and bowed her head. She remained her head low but what made me surprised is she bended her knees to bow more. I flinched and stood up from the sofa. 

“Lisa.” I called. Jungshin looked confused, moving closer to his mother. 

“Mom..” Jungshin called softly. 

“I am so sorry for not telling everyone. Please forgive me. Jungkook and I had a child 5 years ago. And I run away to keep him hidden.” Lisa said again, keeping her head low and her hands over her lap. “I—I am not Reese. She’s my twin sister. And no, I was not his mistress at the time of his marriage with Reese. We have to keep that she’s sick because we needed your financials to keep my sister alive. Please, forgive us.” 

I widened my eyes. 

She knows about the fucking rumors! 

“Please.. don’t take my son away from me.” She said, releasing a soft sob. “If—if you knew about my rehabilitation for the past months.. please, I—I am capable to keep him healthy. Please—uhm—” 

“Lisa.. no one’s taking our son away. And if there is someone who is capable of keeping him, it’s us.” I called and made big steps to reach her. I hold her shoulders to pull her up from the floor. “This is not necessary.” I said again, rubbing her back. She is shaking. She looked at me and her eyes are building tears, they are filled with so much fear and regret. I felt Jungshin walked to me, hugging my leg as he stares at Mom too. 

Mom is still not saying anything. She is too surprised to understand what is happening. She cleared her throat and finally stand up from the sofa. 

“Lisa.” Mom called, making Lisa lift her head to meet her eyes. “Your name’s Lisa?” 

Lisa nodded. 

“I’m sorry about Reese. She is a wonderful person. My family loved her.” Mom said with a warm smile. “I’m sorry for calling you Reese on that night of the exhibit.” She said again and looks at the painting by the other side of the room. “I now understand everything. Because of Hennessey, my child fought for his second life. And I owe it to you. I could’ve lost my child back then.” 

Lisa didn’t answer and just looked at me. I gave her a small smile and brushed that tear that rolled down her cheek. 

"Come here. Give me a hug.” She said, extending her arms in the air. Lisa blink her eyes several times as she contemplate that. “Welcome to the family.” 

Lisa looked at me. I gave her a small smile, nodding for her to go. “Go on.” I whispered and rubs her back. She turned to look at Mom and finally walked towards her for that hug she is asking for. 

“Hush, sweetie. I know it’s tough. Losing Reese is not easy for everyone. I know you suffered more than anyone. But it’s fine now.” Mom said and smiled. “The last time that we talked was on that wonderful lunch in Paris. Should we have another with your Dad too?” Mom continued, looking at me. 

I smiled and nodded. “I’m looking forward to it, Mom.” My eyes shifted to Lisa and she smiled timidly. I can see her preventing from crying and Mom is rubbing her back to calm her down. 

She looked down, staring at my kid. “Now, do you mind if I give my grandchild a kiss?” 

Lisa smiled and nodded. She looks at Jungshin who is gripping my pajamas, still confused about what is going on. “Pumpkin, here’s Grandma. She wants to finally meet you.” 

Jungshin looks up to me and I smiled at him. I caressed his hair and moved to give him a kiss on his forehead. “Go on, pumpkin. Say hi to Grandma.” 

Jungshin looked at Mom and finally smiled. “Grandma?” 

Mom giggled, her eyes watering too. “Oh yes, handsome boy. I’m your Grandma.” She answered and bended her knees on the floor. “Can I have a hug?” 

Jungshin nodded and jogged to give her a hug. Lisa smiled as she watches them. This is not the meet up that we wanted. Both of us are caught off-guard but I am happy it turned out great. Mom always wanted to have a grandchild from me and seeing her cry out of happiness while she holds my kid is beyond words to express the happiness in my heart. 

I looked at Lisa again. 

I am definitely going to marry her. 

  
🐰

I heard the thermometer beeped, Lisa looking at the small screen on it. “Hmm, I think you’re all well.” She said and tilted her head as she looks at me. We tucked Jungshin in bed and finally left when he fell asleep, not even finishing his favorite bedtime story. Mom is so happy to know about him and was so impressed when she knew that our kid is taking a special higher education system. I mean, who the hell studies Calculous at 5? Holy Macaroni. Never in my wildest dreams. 

I pouted. “Well, I have the best mommy in the world, that’s why.” I answered and rubs my cheek against her stomach. “I’m sorry about this morning. My Secretary told me that Mom and Dad are scheduled to arrive by next week. I was so scared when I heard her voice downstairs this morning.” 

She smiled and tangles her fingers on my hair. “Me too, I was so terrified when I saw her to be honest. I have this fear in my head about being incapable of taking care of Jungshin because I abused myself with my medications for years.” 

“Lisa, you raised our kid for 5 years – alone.” I said and pulls her to sit on my right leg. “And he’s a freaking genius. But he is growing up as wonderful as he is. Don’t underestimate yourself like that. And you’re all fine now.” I continued, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You are a great mother. Even though—” 

“Yeah, even though my Mom wasn’t.” She continued, sighing. 

“Are you really certain you’re ready to see her again?” I asked, rubbing her arm and putting my chin over her shoulder. 

She pressed her head against mine. “Jungshin deserves to know his family. Broken or not.” 

I nodded and just caressed her cheek with my fingers. She smiled back, pressing our foreheads together. My eyes are fixed on her pink lips and I was about to kiss her when my phone rings. I sighed, putting my head over her shoulder instead. 

“I swear to God, if this is about work and —” 

“No, it’s Lucid.” Lisa said, looking at my screen. I reached for it from the table and answered it, pushing the loudspeaker button before putting it back on the table. 

“Lucid.” I called and cupped Lisa’s cheek to finally kiss her. She smiled on our kiss but kissed me back regardless. I felt her fingers on the back of my head, making me softly hum against her lips. I pulled her to straddle over me and she did with no hesitations at all. 

“Vipe, I’m racing tonight. Are you not really going?” We heard Lucid said, making me flinch and break the kiss. Lisa turned to the phone by the table and then looks back at me. 

“You’re racing tonight?” Lisa repeated as she looks at the phone again. 

“Omo. Noona?” Lucid mumbled. “Wait, I am on loudspeaker? What the fuck are you guys doing?!” He exclaimed. 

“Yah! You’re not a kid, you dumbass. I thought Horizon is not active anymore.” Lisa asked, looking back at me. 

“It’s not. But I can still race.” Lucid answered. 

“Jesus Christ, Lucid. Didn’t you just told me you’re busy with your researches for the past weeks?” Lisa said, finally getting off me and turning the volume up of my phone. “And you allowed him to race independently?” Lisa asked me with her eyebrow arched. 

“Baby, he’s legal. And–he’s a decent racer. He sometimes just—you know, sucks.” I answered and shrugged. 

“Stop nagging, Mommy. Lexus cannot race with me tonight. Yoongi-hyung is in Belgium for another concert. He can’t leave Omelas unattended.” Lucid answered. 

“Yah! Lucid, can you contact Royce? We can’t race if it’s just the two of us.” Lambo’s voice is heard from somewhere. Lisa dropped her jaw and looks at me. 

“Oh, my God. That’s my best friend.” Lisa mumbled, dropping herself on the bed. 

“Look, Noona. We all still race. We can’t just stop, it’ll kill us. And wake that racer inside you. I know you’re dying to race again.” Lucid said but Lisa didn’t answer. She remained staring at my phone and bites her lower lip. 

“Lisa, baby.. don’t pressure yourself. No one is pushing you to race again.” I said, making her lower her gaze. 

“Vipe, come on. Stop it. She wanted this. And the world that we lived in is totally different from now. Jaguar is the best Continental that we had in years. Racing was never this fun from what I remember. She is just a badass. Matriarchy at its finest, if I may say.” Lucid said again, making Lisa turn her cheek to the side. 

I remained observing Lisa. She keeps on biting her lower lip, probably having this inner battle in herself. 

“Vipe, are you really not coming? Come on. I can’t lose another car tonight.” Lucid said again, making me sigh. 

“Lucid, I am not in the mood to race tonight.” I answered, pressing my back against my seat. 

“Let me do it then.” 

What? 

“Let me race as Lisa for the first time.” 


	80. The Trophy

I released a heavy sigh as I welcome the yellow Hennessey sports car parked in front of the gate with my eyes. I bite my lower lip as I stop the shaking of my hands. I clenched my fists and released another heavy sigh. My thumbs lightly brush the Hennessey logo on my key holder. Okay, Lisa. Are you sure about this? You haven’t been in a race for years. 5 goddamn years. I bite my lower lip again, turning to the key inside my palm. I looked at my reflection on that tainted car window and I might look the same but something’s totally different.

I suddenly heard the gate beeped, Jungkook walking out with his leather jacket and high-cut Prada boots, making him taller than he already is.

He is rummaging in his pocket, probably looking for something when he glanced at me. He was about to look at the parked Dodge Viper by the other side of the road that was driven by the Valets that he asked earlier but he turned his head to give me a second look. His eyes travelled from my high-cut Converse to my face; fully scanning my look. They flashed an entire nostalgia because of how I usually dress up when I race from way, way back years ago. I am wearing these pair of black jeans and my favorite band shirt underneath a leather jacket too. I also tied a bandana on my short hair to keep them in place throughout the race I agreed to be a part of tonight.

Same old Hennessey.

Apparently, I don’t go and live with that name anymore.

“Oh, my God.” He whispered, tilting his head as he stares at me. “Y—you look—b-beautiful.” He said, scratching his nape and awkwardly smiled at me.

“Did you just stutter?”

He bite his lower lip, keeping that smile from growing wider. “You think so?” He asked, striding huge steps to walk towards me. Before I can even answer to that, he pulled my waist and cupped my cheek to collide our lips. I am caught with that sudden kiss but didn’t hesitate to respond to him. I felt his hand on my nape as he pulls me up, making me tip my toes from the pavement. I trailed my hands from his arms to his neck. My fingers tangling on his hair that smells like baby powder. He smells like a baby.

My giant baby.

“Jungkook—” I called and parts from the kiss. But he moved to kiss me again, making me giggle against his lips. “Okay, I get it. You’re whipped.” I said and pressed my hand against his chest, looking up to him. His eyes are closed, still demanding for more kisses. He brushed my lips lightly with his thumb.

“You’re just—” He whispered and opens his eyes to look at me. “—so beautiful.”

I smiled, looking away. “Alright. Thank you for saying that. But enough with the compliments.” I said, giggling. He smiled and kissed my cheek again. Such a needy and clingy bunny, eh?

“One more kiss, baby.” He said and lifted my chin to kiss me again. I felt his hand on the back of my head to keep me close. I let him savor my lips for more kisses, who am I to complain though? I am too in love with this man and kissing would be the best time of my day. His hand travelled to my nape down to my back, attempting to pull me closer. My fingers gripped on his dress shirt and pulled back to breathe. Jeez, this man. Can he let me breathe for a second?

“God.. Lisa.” He whispered and looks at me. “I just so love you, did you know that?”

I giggled and gave him a curt nod. “I think you’re pretty nailing in letting me know, Jeon Jungkook-ssi.” I answered and tilted my head as I stare back at him.

“Are you ready?” He asked, shifting his eyes on the yellow sports car next to us.

I bite my lip and looks at it too. “I guess so.”

I felt him brush my arm. “Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable and we’ll leave Lucid’s arse on that race.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t be like that to our first born.” I said, pouting. He giggled and scratched his forehead.

“He always lose cars anyway. Sometimes he do it on purpose to get someone on bed.” He answered, making me raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

“I should kick his ass then. That kid shouldn’t go sleeping around. He should get a girlfriend for real.” I answered, making him giggle again. To my surprise, he moved his face against my neck and kissed me. I felt him sucked on my skin, making me involuntarily release a soft moan. I bite my lower lip as I grip on his arm, pressing myself against him for my knees may give up in a second.

“Jungkook, wha-what –”

“What? I just want to mark you.” He answered, looking at me. “You will catch a lot of attention there, Lisa. You think they forgot how Hennessey looked like? Your reputation precedes in every part of Seoul, baby. I wouldn’t want them to see you’re available. Because you’re not anymore.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Jungkook, what if Jungshin sees?”

“Tell him it’s an insect bite.”

I giggled. “If an insect is as big as you are, I’d lose it.” I said and pushed the button on my key holder, making the car beep. “Come on. I’m racing you there.” I said, making him flinch when I smacked his butt.

“Yah. You did not just—” He said and pulled my arm towards him again. He kissed me again, pinning me against the car. I furrowed my eyebrows as I try to respond to his aggressive kisses. God, such a bunny. I felt his hand trailed to my leg, lifting it up from the pavement to pin me more against the yellow sports car behind me. “Should we ditch the race?” He suddenly asked, looking at me.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What?” He asked, moving his lips down to my jaw and continues to my neck. I pulled the roots of his hair and breathed heavily as he kisses me more. I can’t help not to close my eyes when I felt his hand inside my shirt. I gulped hard, my heavy breaths are getting more audible when I bite his earlobe. Thank God, this street is empty.

“J-Jungkook—” I called, breathless. But he just hummed and continued kissing and sucking my skin. His big hand squeezed my right breast against my laces. I bite my lower lip and gripped on his hair at the back of his head. “Are you trying to stop me from racing tonight?” I asked, pulling his hair to look at me.

He bites his lower lip and blinked several times. I noticed how his cheeks suddenly flushed. He pulled his hand from underneath my shirt and fixed my jacket. He didn’t answer right away and brushed his hair with his hand too.

“Jungkook, do you really think I can’t race anymore?” I asked, trailing my fingers on the skin of that exposed chest of his unfinished button up shirt.

“I was just—” He started to say and looks up, releasing a sigh. “Okay. I’m just worried, okay? Racing is the reason why I almost lost you. And Jungshin. You can’t blame a man who’s worriedly sick here.”

That’s true. I cannot deny to that. And I understand where he is coming from.

“I am not racing as Hennessey tonight. She’s not me anymore.” I answered and caresses his cheek. “You won’t lose me again. Or Jungshin. We aren’t losing each other now. Enough with everything that we were years ago. You have no idea how you are making me live and love life again. How I built up the courage to slowly let Reese go. I’m not going to ruin this again. I loved you then but I love you more now.”

He slowly smiled and nodded. The pink shade on his cheek turned brighter. “Alright. Just – be careful. You have my heart. Make it safe.” He pointed my chest and pulled my necklace, kissing those two rings hanging in there.

“I will.” I answered and gave him a kiss again. “Let’s go?”

He nodded. “Let’s.”

I smiled and finally walked to the side of the car, opening up the door of the driver’s seat. “See you at the road.” I said and winked before finally sitting behind the wheel. He walked to his Dodge Viper too, giving me another glace before getting inside.

I turned the engine on, the lights of the screens in front of me just made my heart skip a beat. I slowly kicked the accelerator, the sound of the roaring engine is making me more excited. I buckled my seatbelt and I swear to God, the pounding in my chest just keeps on getting louder. I pushed the button by the car door to roll down my windows. I heard Jungkook’s Dodge Viper and stop right next to me.

“Ready?” He asked.

I reached for my gear and increased it. I smirked at him. Before he could even say something again, I kicked my pedal to finally drive away. My eyes shifted to my rearview mirror, watching him drive behind me. I shifted gears again, kicked my accelerator to increase my speed. I bite my lower lip as I continue to drive and my fingers even drumming on my steering wheel. I can’t wait to get to the main highway and just increase my gear for a faster drive.

When my eyes is finally filled with the bright huge street lights of Seoul, I increased my gear again and kicked my pedal to accelerate my drive. The wind from outside kissing my cheeks and the feeling of being able to drive at this speed is giving me chills in my soul.

I am definitely born to drive.

I pushed the button to open my roof, the cold breeze of the salty air filled the inside of my car. I saw Jungkook’s car beside me and he gave me his gorgeous smile while he drives. He opened up his roof too, his hair getting pretty messy with the air. How can he just look so gorgeous without even trying?

That’s my man right there.

I reverted my eyes forward and increased my gears again. I can see the cross roads and in a matter of seconds the street light will turn to green. I glanced at Jungkook and nodded at him. He lifted the corner of his lips and stretched his neck to get ready.

I increased another gear and switched pedals to increase my speed. In 10 seconds, the yellow light will turn green. I turn my wheel to get through the other vehicles on the road. Jungkook is doing the same, I can see him switching lanes to pass through the huge bus along the way.

7..   
6..   
5..

I kicked my accelerator harder.

4..   
3..   
2..

“Assa!” ( 아싸! - A Korean Slang that means ‘Yes!’ or ‘Hooray!’) I said and continued driving away. I turned to my right, Jungkook passing through the cross road too. He smiled at me and shakes his head in disbelief. I saw that he flickered his headlights and increased his speed. I let him lead the way to the starting line of the map of my first race in years. When we are almost at the assembly area, the road is packed with these gorgeous looking sports car every corner of the place. I saw a lot of turning cheeks and raising eyebrows when they recognized me. They also called my codename like the old times.

It didn’t took us long to finally reach the area where Lucid and Bambam are waiting with their own cool looking sports car. The place is surrounded by a lot of racers from different gangs. Their jackets has these embroided badges on them. They are all gathered to witness the race I agreed to be a part of. I can see some badges that looks familiar but most are new to me.

Huge screens are built around. There are footages of the maps of the entire Seoul. I recognize these roads too. There are also footages of the racers inside their cars. Everything is just so organized. Even that main screen that has the names of the racers that are currently racing, they are being monitored from the other screen.

Oh, my God.

This is so different from the drag racing I grew up with.

I pushed a button to retrieve the roof of my car before finally getting off it. 2 guys stood in front of my door and the other one opened his palm. I shifted my eyes to Jungkook who gave his key to the guy who is standing next to him.

“It’s okay. They’re the Safety Mechanics. They will check the engines to make sure it’s ready for the race.” Jungkook said and I just nodded, reverting my eyes to the guy in his blue overalls uniform.

“Key, please.” The other guy said and smiled at me. “Welcome back in the house, Hennessey.”

I handed him my key. “Call me Lisa.” I said and gave him a half-smile. I turned to Jungkook who is watching me from his car.

_“Oh, my God. That’s Hennessey!”_

_“Holyshit, she’s really back!”_

_“Did you know she became Continental years ago?”_

_“Yeah, but Dodge Viper defeated her.”_

_“That was the maddest race I have ever seen in my life!”_

_“I can’t wait to watch her race again!!”_

I shake my head and ignored those voices around. Jungkook extended his hand and I gladly let him hold mine. We walked towards the two waiting us from a distance.

“Noona!” Lucid said with a smile.

But I hit his neck with my hand. He deserves a neck slice, this punk!

“Yah!” I shouted and continued hitting his shoulder.

“Oww!” He mumbled and shields himself with his arms. “Yah, why are you hitting me?” He whined and pouted.

“I thought you are finishing your research papers for your masters? Why are you here racing?!” I exclaimed, hitting him again. I heard Bambam and Jungkook giggled from the side of their parked cars.

“I need to breathe, Noona. Who says getting a license as a Psychologist is easy? If only I could race for it, I’d do it. Twice!” He answered, pissing me off more.

“Yah! You’ve been studying for 9 years for this, you punk! Get it done already!” I exclaimed again as I hit his back more.

“Argh, Noona! Stop nagging me!” He said and run to Jungkook, hiding behind him. I made steps to reach for him but Jungkook just giggled and caged me with his strong arms.

“Baby, leave him. The last race that he had was 6 months ago. Give it to him, hm?” Jungkook said and cupped my face. Even giving me a light kiss on my cheek.

I glared at him. “You’re spoiling him too much.”

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Lucid whined again. I glared at him too, extending my hand to reach him but he run towards Bambam this time. Jungkook kept his arms on my waist to keep me away. He buried his face on my neck and kissed me again.

“Calm down, grumpy pants. The race will start in a few. They’ll install the map navigator in your car.” Jungkook said and cupped my face again. I pouted and he squeezed my cheeks together, making my lips pout more. He giggled. “You really look hot when you’re angry.” He said and gave me a peck on my lips.

“Yah! We’re in public, you fool.” I said and slaps his hands off my face. He just giggled and shifted his eyes behind me.

“Continental.” He greeted with a curt nod. I turned around and saw this small human being that screams her bitchy attitude with that red painted lips. She is in this long purple dress, her long hair is neatly curled behind her. She has a small beret on the top of her head. She is even wearing this leather boots that reaches her thighs. The badge of the Continental is pinned on the right side of her chest.

“You look too fancy for a race, Jieun.” I said and smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “I am not here to race, stupid.” She said and crossed her arms against her chest. “I make the race.”

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you’re Continental now, your Majesty.” I said and rolled my eyes too, reciprocating that bitch attitude she gave me.

“Lexus isn’t here tonight. You're filling out for him?” She asked, turning to look at my car being inspected by the Safety Mechanics there.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Rules changed here. With me being the Continental, you go by my rules. Cameras are installed inside your car too. Shadows are dead gone just so you know. And I made sure the airbag systems are properly working just in case. I remember you being the most stupid racer I have ever known by overriding it.” She said and smirked. I rolled my eyes and just remained listening.

“Getting off tracks the map is prohibited too. I don’t want any casualties. We race like a clean slate in here. The race is a relay. You have to receive the badge from your comrade before driving to your assigned map. Lexus is assigned for the last map. You’ll fill for it. Once you reach the finish line, you have to show your badge on that drone.” She said, pointing the flying drone in the middle of the empty stadium.

I didn’t answer but nodded as I observe the place for the race. This is just so fucking cool. Everything is just well-planned like a fucking sports event. No life-threatening rules. Just the art of racing. Fuck, I am missing a lot.

“Yeah, I know. It looks like the Olympics.” She said and smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes on her and smirked.

“You’re still a bitch as far as I can remember.” I said, making her shrug her shoulders.

“Thanks. I get that a lot.” She said and turned to Bambam. “Lambo, tell her what she needs to know more. I will be at the skybox.” She said before finally leaving.

I scoff. “God, I still hate her. That bitch.”

Jungkook shakes his head and giggled. “You two are just so interesting together.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well we don’t like each other. At least that feeling is mutual.”

Jungkook giggled and pulled me with his arm on my waist. “I really like you being all sassy.” He said and kisses my cheek.

I glared at him. “I saw you checking out her chest. Do you want me to prick your eyes out?”

“Yah. I didn’t look!”

That made me giggle. “Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you.” I said, making him pout.

“Argh, can you two stop getting your hands around each other for like 2 seconds?” Bambam said, rolling his eyes on us. Jungkook and I just giggle and I walked towards Bambam to look at the map he is holding. “So, this is how the badge looked like. Make sure not to lose it once I handed it to you.” He said and shows a badge in his hand, more like a medallion if I’m going to be specific. The logo that I saw on Jieun’s plate looks exactly like it. “You will wait on this station.” He said again and showed me the screen of his tablet, the map for tonight flashed before us. “The roads in Seoul didn’t change that much. But you can’t get off track during the race. If you do, our finished time will be added 3 seconds per kilometer with the distance you got off the map."

“Whoa. How would they even know that?”

Bambam pointed the flying drones around. “We are highly monitored.”

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. “That’s smart.”

“Jieun arranged this herself. She made the rules and her priority is everyone’s safety.” Bambam answered and smiled. “We enjoyed racing more than ever. This is totally different from what we had back then.”

I smiled. “I’m glad you’re still racing.”

He shrugged. “We’re born to do this, Lili. I am glad you agreed to race tonight. You think you’re ready?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m fucking excited.” I answered and giggled. “I haven’t been in a car or a race for years. I feel like starving, to be honest.” I answered as I look around. The familiar feeling of being surrounded by different racers is rushing in me with pure nostalgia. The race track is my kind of home.

“Just be careful, hm?” He said and I just nodded. “Let’s go. You can get back to your car. The needed installation and inspections are completed.”

I nodded and watch him leave. Lucid smiled at me and wished me good luck too before walking behind Bambam. I walked to Jungkook who is standing next to his car with his hands in his pocket. I can tell he has been watching from that small talk I had with my best friend. He gave me a smile and gets my hand as I stand before him.

“Okay, this is it.” I said, biting my lip. “I promise to be careful.” He just nodded and caressed my hair; he cupped my right cheek and remained staring at me for a little longer. His gorgeous smile is painted on his lips. He looks at me like I am the most precious thing in his world and he still can make my stomach churn with that. He’s not saying anything and kissed my hand as he stares at me. “What?” I uttered, pressing myself against him. He shakes his head and just planted a soft kiss on my lips.

“I will be waiting on the finish line. If you win, I will hand the trophy myself.” He answered and caressed my cheek with his fingers.

I would love that.

I would love to win my first race as Lisa with him not being my opponent but the one waiting for me on the finish line. There’s no way I am not going to win this. He went to several races to win me and this time, I'm doing it myself. No trophy could make me happier if he is the prize I am winning tonight.

I smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.” I answered and gave him another kiss before finally walking to my car. “I love you.” I whispered and steps back from him. He slides his hand to my arm down to my hand, slowly letting our fingers go as I walk away. He mouthed me an ‘I love you too’ before turning my back to get my key from the Safety Mechanic.

I get inside my car and buckled my seatbelt. I turned my engine on and kicked my accelerator to make it roar with the cheers of everyone watching. Sounds of blaring horns registered around before I finally drove away to get to my station. I increased my gear to get ahead of the others. My eyes shifted to the map installed in front of me and followed my way to the station where I am supposed to wait for Bambam.

When I reached the place, the person who is standing there gave me a small smile. Ah, another familiar person from the past. He was the one that Jungkook raced against with on that night he raced me out of Koshara. I will never forget that night because he fucking jumped off his car from a skyover to lead the race. And as much as I want to say that I am worried because he is a decent racer, I am not. I am more of - excited to race again.

“Justin.” I called and smiled back.

He shrugged and extended his hand for a high five. “Long time, no see. Hennessey.”

I smiled. “Call me Lisa. I don’t go by that name anymore.” I said and made a half-smile. “How’s Koshara?”

“You’re looking at their leader, precious cargo.” He said, making me roll my eyes with that old nickname.

“Everything’s different. The race, I mean.” I said, looking through the empty highway. “They even blocked the road for the race tonight.”

“Yeah. Drag racing from years ago is different from now. You’ll love it more.” He said and looks at the drone above us. He even made a short wave on it. “No shadows are allowed too. If you are caught cheating, you’ll drop a rank. Continental is very strict about her rules.”

I smiled and didn’t say anything. Even though I fucking hate that bitch, I am still glad she is using her title for a better drag racing experience. Who says a woman can’t rule? She made it better and witnessing how these racers praise her leadership makes me happy for her. She isn’t the same woman I shadowed years ago who is hungry for other’s validation about her abilities to be the best in the field she chose to pursue.

She is now the strongest racer of all time and she deserves it. She deserves to be there. I looked at the drone above us and just smirked. I am pretty sure she is watching us from there.

I heard a loud honk from a distance. A sports car is approaching from the distance.

“Hmm, I guess I will leave before you.” Justin said and walks to the car to get his badge. “Can you catch up?” He asked and gets inside his car.

I winked. “Make sure to take your time. I will win tonight, Justin. This ain’t the first time I won from the leader of Koshara.” I answered, making him giggle.

“Bring it on, Lisa.” He answered and finally drove away. In just a matter of seconds, Bambam’s car honked from a distance. I waited for him to hand me the badge before I get inside my car.

“Careful, Lisa.” I heard him said from his car.

“I will.” I answered and finally increased my gear and kicked my pedal to drive away. I didn’t hesitate to increase another gear to catch up with Justin. As far as I can remember, he is really a fast racer. Pretty great with drifting too.

But I am not having that. I should win tonight.

 _In 200 meters, turn to the Myeongdong street._ The voice of the map navigator filled my speakers.

I pulled my handbrake and turned my wheel to drift to the curve on the road. I can hear the screeching of my wheels and damn, they just sounded so good. I never thought I could drift like the old times. I finally saw Justin’s car not too far away from me. I kicked my accelerator to increase my speed. I even pushed my nitros to catch up on him. But he did the same.

_In 700 meters, the railway of the Seoul Train System will be closed. Please slow down._

The map navigator said again. I shake my head. No, there’s no way I won’t pass through it before it closes. I increased my gear again when my nitros went off. In a few more meters, Justin will be behind for sure.

_In 60 seconds, the railway will close. Slow down._

I didn’t though.

I kicked my pedal harder. Justin slowed down and he looked at me when our cars met halfway. He is frowning for I am not slowing down. And hell, I am not planning to. My shifted to my rearview mirror and saw him slowing down.

_30 seconds._

I saw the barrier slowly going down to close the road. But I pushed my nitros again, making me press my back against my seat. I crashed into the barrier, breaking my front car glass. I groaned and shifted my gears again. I turned to my side, the huge headlights of the train approaching. A loud horn filled my ears but I reverted to the road in front of me.

“Fuck!” I screamed when I finally landed on the opposite road. The train passing through behind me. I drifted my car, the wheels screeching as it swirls around the empty road. I stopped in the middle of the highway, catching my breath. I didn’t notice my legs are already shaking. Fuck, I almost died there. I gulped hard and rested my head on my seat.

I turned to my back and Justin is still on the opposite side of the road. He stopped like what the navigator told him to. I suddenly heard the whirring drone above me. It went next to my window, probably checking if I am injured or anything. I looked straight at the camera and smirked before increasing my gear again to continue driving away.

I drove towards the finish line which is apparently a huge stadium too. I looked around and saw these racers cheering for me. They are all shouting and clapping. They surely witnessed that with these drones following us throughout the race. I finally hopped out of my car, the cheers went wilder and louder. I turned to the drone above me and showed the badge that Bambam gave me earlier.

I smiled when I saw Jungkook walking towards me. His wide smile welcoming me. Damn, that’s the only prize I wanted. I won tonight. I won my first race as Lisa.

I jumped and throw my hands over his shoulders the moment I got him in the middle of the huge stadium filled with roaring cars and a pandemonium of cheers from everyone.

“You’re the most reckless racer I have ever seen, Lisa! Are you crazy?! You could’ve died on that railway.” He said and looks at me.

I giggled. “Well, I still won. And you being here is the only thing I needed, Jungkook.” I said and smiled.

"God, Lalisa Manoban. What will I do with you!" He said and cupped my cheek to kiss me. "Since you won tonight.. Now, here’s your trophy.” He answered and stepped back from me.

He bended his one knee on the ground and pulled a red velvet box from his jacket. My lips parted as I watch him open it and a sparkling diamond ring is lying there. The cheers around apparently went louder. Drones are flying around us and the huge screens showing us in the middle of this huge stadium.

“Oh, my God.” I whispered and covered my lips with my hand. He lifted his head to look up to me, the ring waiting there.

He once again gave me his gorgeous smile.

“Lisa, will you marry me?”


	81. Maple Grandma

⚠️ **Author's Note: This chapter contains detailed matured contents. Please read at your own risk.**

🌸

  
I smiled with those gentle strokes of his fingers against my back. He is lying on his back on our bed while I comfortably lie above him with my cheek pressed against his broad chest. After that massive proposal he planned tonight, we ended up driving home and immensely made love the moment we stepped in our bedroom. You can’t say no when he’s all clingy and continuously teasing me.

“So, you planned this with my best friend?” I asked, resting my chin over his chest.

He smiled. “That phone call from Lucid is planned too.”

“How would you even know I’d agree to race, hm?”

He opened his eyes and gets his arm at the back of his head to look at me. “Baby, if there is one thing that excites you except for me, that’s going to be racing.” He said and winked at me. He shifted me beside him and hovered his leg over me. He touched my chin and gave me a kiss. “But this one good buddy is excited too.” He whispered, trailing his hand to my butt cheeks and squeezed them. I felt his hips moving against me and I released a soft moan.

“Jeez, bunny. Give me a second to breathe, would you? Do you know how many times you touched me for the last 3 hours?” I said, making him giggle.

“It wasn’t my fault. You’re provoking me, lady.” He answered and kisses me again.

“N-no.. nnoo..” I mumbled against his lips but he just hummed, pinning my wrists above my head. His other hand pushed my leg to get himself over me. I frowned and moaned louder when I felt his fingers gently rub me there. “Oh, my God. Jeon Jungkook..” I closed my eyes and gulped hard. My heavy breaths are once again filling our room.

I felt his hard length brushed against me and I opened my eyes to look up to him. He licked his parted lips as he looks down there. His hair is covering his forehead but he doesn’t really care. He is too focused on touching me again. I felt sore from the last time we did it and Jesus Christ. This man just can’t stop.

Ain’t he a bunny?

“Hold up.. I—” I mumbled but he kissed me, drowning me with his moans as he teases his tip against my entrance.

“You ready, baby?” He whispered and kissed me again. I didn’t even get to answer that because he slowly gets inside me. I parted my lips and tilted my chin up as I feel him completely filling me up. He hummed and brushed his hand on my face to get rid of my hair. He started to move slowly, his deep breaths fanning my face. His big hand finally released my wrist and gets them on my shoulders as he moves against me.

“Aren’t – you—so needy-y tonight, J-jungkook?” I managed to ask, my breaths hitching with every stroke of his hips.

He released a breathy giggle. “Am I?” He asked and kisses me again. “How can’t I—if—if you’re—oh, _fuck_.. if you’re so irresistible?” He said again, making me gasp when he jolted his hips harder. My toes curling, the heel of my right foot pressed harder against the bottom of his spine. “Hmm.. I love it when you clenches inside.” He said with his low voice. How can he even sound so hot with that?

He lifted himself from me, kneeling against the bed. The duvet sliding his back, revealing his toned muscles and abdomen in front of me. I bite my lower lip as I watch him brush his bangs away from his forehead to have a better look on me. I felt him brushed his hands on my legs, his hips still moving. Like hell if he’s gonna stop?

He pushed my knees against my chest and hovering on top of me again. I firmly closed my eyes as I feel him getting deeper.

“Fucking hell, Jungkook.” I hissed, gasping.

“Yeah?” He whispered. “Does that feel good, baby?” He asked, gripping on my shoulders with his jolting hips.

“Y-yeah..”

He pressed himself harder against me to reach for my lips. I released another moan, my hands gripping his arms. The more he presses himself harder, the deeper he gets. And fucking hell, I never thought it could get any better than this. I jolted underneath him, making him stop from moving inside me.

“You okay, baby?” He asked, releasing my legs and putting them down the bed.

“Fuck, Jungkook. You’re going to make me crazy.” I answered, breathless. He just smiled and gave me soft kisses on my cheeks and neck.

“Just tell me if you love it.” He said and continued giving me feathery kisses all over my face.

“I do. Are you kidding me? Did I ever complain, you horny bunny?” I asked, making him giggle this time.

“Alright. Come on, on your back then.” He answered and rolled me over the bed, lifting my hips closer to him. I pressed my face against the pillow underneath me as he slowly gets inside me again. He started to steady his slow pacing and I pressed my hand against the foamed headboard of the bed to keep me in place. I can feel his long hard length in me and I can’t help not to roll my eyes at the back of my head.

My hips twitched upward to let him move harder. I can feel his big hand squeezing me, he’s so aggressive but passionately getting us in a faster rhythm. He hovered over my back, his chest pressing me harder on our bed. I felt him pulled the duvet to cover us but I doubt that will be in place with this jolting movements against me. I felt his kisses on my back and shoulder and heard his soft whimpers as he moves harder.

“Oh, Lisa..” He called my name, shifting my face to meet his aggressive kisses. “I’m.. I’m going to—move harder, okay?” He asked and I just nodded. He once again kneeled behind me, his hand gripping on my hips as he moves harder. I firmly closed my eyes as I feel the building pressure in my stomach. Fuck, this just feels so good. I gripped on the pillow harder.

“Baby, please let me be inside you when you come, mhmright?” He asked and continued pacing there. I felt him moved over me, his hand pressed on my back. His moans are getting louder too, I shifted my head to look at him and his eyes are watching how he continues to thrust inside. “Oh, God.. baby. This is just – so good.” He said and tilted his chin up, the veins on his neck are becoming more prominent. Even though the room is just lighted up by the lampshade on the side table, the sweat on his chest glistens like stars in my head.

I lifted my foot up, my heel touching his back. He moves faster, getting me closer to my release. I pressed my elbows against the bed and arched my back to move myself. He let me move, keeping his hips steady while I do the pacing for him. He squeezed my right butt cheek and heard him moan.

“Yeah, come on Lisa.” He encourages. I dropped my face on the pillow when I felt my release, my hips shaking even. I felt him steadied inside me, his moans joining mine. He loves it when I just come all over him and when he started to move again, my moans just became louder because I am too sensitive from that orgasm.

He hovered over my back, to work on his release too. He moved my face to meet his lips, he is humming so lowly while he moves his hips faster and harder. I gripped on his leg, letting him get himself on the edge.

“Baby.. I’m – I’m gonna cum, alright?” He asked against my ear and I just nodded. At least I am currently in birth control or else, Jungshin will have a younger sibling in no time. Knowing how horny this bunny is, I have to be prepared. His hips became sloppy and he called my name once again when he finally releases inside me. His hands gripping on my shoulders as he slowly but deeply ride his highs.

I bite my lower lip and kept myself steady on my pillow. Jungkook gave me soft kisses on my back before dropping himself on the bed next to me.

“You okay?” He asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I continued to catch my breath. “Y-yeah.”

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said and pulls the duvet off me and carried me to the bathroom.

🌸

  
I reached for the kitchen counter, my hips are still aching and I just feel sore all over my body. I mentally cursed. That horny bunny just made my entire night so exhausted that it felt like I’m gonna die.

“Are you okay, deary?” I heard Nana asked as she walks in the dining room with a pot of fresh flowers in her hands. She carefully put it on the table and I just sighed, pressing my hips with my palm.

“Jungkook was just –” I said and sits on the chair by the counter. “He’s insane. Last night –” I didn’t continue but Nana giggled, getting it.

“Would you like some medicines?” She asked, making me pause and look at her. I know she gets it too. I lived with her back in Akaroa for quite some time and she knows me better than my own mother. I don't know how she do it but she reads me like her typical newspaper every morning with a cuppa tea. “Oh, right. I’m sorry.”

It’s been a while since I became sober of medicines or pain killers that I use to take for years and I don’t think I can even drink it again just because of a crazy night of making love. I made a half-smile and shake my head. “I can handle it, Nana. Thank you.” I said and reaches for the tea in front of me. “It’s not a bad kind of pain anyway.”

“Right.” She answered and smiled. “By the way, Lucas is on his way.” Nana said, making me raise my eyebrows.

“What? That’s today already?” I asked, looking at my phone to check the date. I whispered a curse and looks at her. “Are you really flying home tonight?” I asked, my voice sounded softer.

“Sweetie, you’re going to be fine.” She said and cups my cheeks. I pouted and hugs her, resting my head against her stomach. She released a light giggle and caresses my hair.

“I want you here longer.” I mumbled and gulped on that building sob in my throat. “But I guess I really can’t keep you, huh?”

“Lalisa, I have to go home. As much as possible, I want to spend the holidays there. Charmaine and Charlotte still needs me. You know Barry is too busy with the vineyard and the barn. Lucas needs me too, hunnie.” She answered, making me sigh in defeat.

“Alright. Just promise to call me sometimes.” I told her. She smiled and nodded.

We both turned our heads on the door when the intercom beeped. We walked to see the monitor for a closer look and Lucas’ familiar face is reflected there. I suddenly felt nervous seeing him again after months. Nana rubbed my back, she must’ve noticed I suddenly tensed. I pushed the button on the intercom to open the gate.

“Let me meet him halfway.” Nana said and I just nodded to let her walk out of the door. I bite my lower lip and gripped on my dress. I walked towards the living room, I even started to pace as I wait for them to arrive. I scratched my forehead and looks at the stairs. Jungkook is still working out. He’ll be for sure feel uncomfortable having him here. But—

I flinched when I heard the door beeped. Footsteps and soft giggles are heard, I hitched my breath when I finally saw Lucas standing next to Nana with his arm on her shoulders. He looked like he lost so much weight but he still looks strikingly handsome. He is wearing this old denim jacket over his hoodie jacket. He tried to cover his dark circles with those round spectacles but he can’t hide how his appearance changed since we broke up. I want to wish him for doing well but he doesn’t look like it. I broke his heart and left him with nothing. What’s worse is that - he knew it coming.

“Hi.” I managed to say and smiled. His eyes shifted to my short hair and he doesn’t really need to tell me that he also found it new and different. I had long blonde hair for years and maintained it. So having this hair would look completely different.

He cleared his throat and scratches his nape. “Uhm, hi.” He greeted back. “I—uh, I was just—fetching Nana.” He said and looks at the old lady beside him. “We don’t really need to stay long.We can leave if—”

“No, please. I insist.” I interrupted, walking closer to them. I watched him gulp hard as he continues to stare at me. “Should we have some cup of tea first? It’s a chilly morning.”

He didn’t answer right away and shifted his eyes to look at Nana beside him. “Uh—” He uttered when Nana nodded and smiled sweetly. “That sounds lovely.” He finally said and smiled at me.

“I’ll prepare the tea.” Nana said and finally walked to the kitchen to make us some tea. We are left in there and I can feel that he is uncomfortable. I caught Lucas staring and he immediately looks down when our eyes met.

“Please, let’s have a seat.” I said and pointed the seats in the living room with a half-smile. He nodded and followed me but I noticed him stopped, turning to that huge painting of me created by Reese. “Uhm, it was my sister Reese who painted that.” I said, making him look at me.

“It’s beautiful.” He said and smiled. I looked at the painting again and nodded.

“Yeah. She’s a wonderful artist.” I agreed and smiled.

“You look beautiful. More – more beautiful.” He said, still staring at me. I meet his eyes and it flashes these all kinds of pain from the heartbreak I caused him. I noticed his eyes shifted to my hand. “Oh, uhm. You’re engaged?”

I raised my eyebrows and looks down on the huge diamond ring on my ring finger. “Uhm, yeah.” I said and gave him a small smile. “Last night.” He flutter his eyes and gave me that forced smile. He nodded and looks away.

“C-congratulations.” He whispered and I just nodded, putting my hand behind me. I know it might look insensitive. We just broke up months ago and I wouldn’t dare to ask how it hurts knowing I’m getting married too soon. He doesn't even get to move on from me yet.

We stood there with an awkward silence. But I cleared my throat and gave him a smile instead. “Shall we?” I said and turned my back to sit on the couch while he quietly sat on the opposite cushion in front of me. “How’s Uncle Barry?” I asked, trying to open a conversation.

He looks down his hands brushing his jeans. “He’s good. Very busy with the ranch, I may say. The holidays are fast approaching and he’s taking care of his calves and horses better than the last time.” He answered and looked at the pictures over the fireplace. Those picture frames of my family. “Looks like Jungshin is adjusting pretty nicely. How is he?” He asks this time.

I smiled. I know Jungshin has a special space in his heart. He loved him with the way he knows and at some point, he wanted to be someone who can be a father to him. I will be forever grateful for that. “Very good.” I answered. “He’s taking up higher education right now. He’s in a university. Remember how he loves numbers and stuff? He’s really enjoying it.”

He nodded and released a soft giggle. “Yes. Yes, of course. That kid is smarter than us combined.” He teased, making me giggle too. “That’s really great to know. And uhm—the – the scars are fading. I am happy that you’re healing, Lis.”

I turned to my arm, the faint scars are still visible but they are perfectly healed. If you don’t look at them closely, you wouldn’t even notice it. “How about you?” I asked, reverting my eyes to him. He didn’t answer right away and gave me a small smile. He blinked several times and cleared his throat.

“I’m still working on it, Lis.” He answered and sighed heavily. “Seeing you today felt like I came back to zero. I had to start all over again.” He said, making me lower my gaze. “I know it would hurt if I see you again but I did it anyway. It’s really nice seeing you again.” I looked at him. I noticed his eyes are slowly building tears but he blinked it away when Nana came in with a tray of newly brewed tea.

“Here’s the tea.” She said softly and handed Lucas a small tea cup and to me as well. She sat on the cushion next to Lucas and smiled as they look at the both of us. “Lucas, did you tell her?” Nana asked, looking at him.

Lucas looked at me but shifted to Nana.

“Tell me what?” I asked, frowning.

“About your Mom.” Nana answered, making me more confused.

“Wait—what? You know my Mom? But I didn’t—” I said and looks at Lucas who is keeping his gaze on his tea cup. “Lucas? What is going on?”

He sighed and finally looked at me. “I feel like this would be the last time we'll see each other again. So, I really insisted to come here not only to help Nana for her trip back to Akaroa but also to tell you about your Mom." He answered, making me frown. I didn't answer and let him continue. He gulped hard, looking like he's building up his courage.

"Your Mom is watching you all these time, Lisa." He started, making me more confused in a blurr. "Your cousin Ten told her about you moving to New Zealand and eventually working on the ranch. S-she asked me to – to look over you.” He said, making me part my lips.

“She knows?”

He nodded. “She is silently watching you even when you’re still carrying Jungshin. She doesn’t want you to know because for sure, you wouldn’t want that.” He said and pulls an envelope from his jacket. He handed it to me and I hesitantly reached for it. I opened the envelope and saw pictures of me throughout the past years I stayed in New Zealand.

While I was watching Jungkook from a distance with all these snippets of pictures of him, Mom is doing the same. And there is one person helping us. My cousin Ten. I saw a picture of me and Yeri, that woman who works on the grocery store where I usually go during my weekends. She was the woman who helped me when a bunch of teenagers bumped into me causing my stuff to get all over the place. She is looking after me through other people's eyes because she knows and for sure understands why I despised her all my life. 

I also have a picture of me waiting by the bus stop with Jungshin standing next to me. She knows about my child and I didn't know why I suddenly felt bad for her. She is silently loving him from a distance. I covered my lips with my hand and looks at Lucas.

“H-How did this—”

“I am only supposed to watch over you. It was only supposed to be a job but – I – uh.. I can’t help not fall in love with you. I’m sorry.” He said and looks down on his hands. “Uncle Barry didn’t know about this though. I only told Nana.”

This time I can’t stop the tears anymore. I gripped on those pictures and realized that somehow, my Mom cares about me too. I cursed not to see her ever again but that doesn’t change the fact that she is still my Mother. My eyes shifted to the other picture where Jungshin is eating in a restaurant in the city. He is smiling with my Mom sitting next to him. I never knew she’d look so tiny and old. She is watching my child fondly while he eats his pancakes with a lot of whipped cream on his fingers. Then I remembered.

Jungshin used to tell me stories about a Maple Grandma.

“Wait—is this—is she Maple Grandma?” I asked Lucas and he nodded with a small smile.

“They eat pancakes sometimes. At those times you leave him to me during your therapies before. Your Mom loves maple syrup that’s why he ended up calling her Maple Grandma.” He said, making me bite my lower lip and looks at the picture in my hand again.

Am I being too selfish by not letting her know about her grandchild?

“Jungshin still doesn’t know about her, Lisa. And he deserves to know it from you.” Lucas said again, making me nod. "But I'm sorry for telling him about Jungkook. You should be the one who told him but - he's just so smart and I can't hide it from him anymore. He feels like my child even though he was never mine. It's just hard for me to let him go like how it is hard to let go of you too."

I flutter my eyes as I stare at Lucas in there. I just nodded because I don't really know what to say anymore. Watching him bravely tell me that he is trying to let go is more painful than I thought. But I know he will be fine. He will be with someone he deserves because he is a wonderful soul.

“Deary, it’s time. It’s time for you to let go too and learn to forgive.” Nana said, moving to sit beside me. She touched my cheek and smiled. “You have a good heart. Do not spoil it with anger.”

I nodded again and moved to hug her tight. I still can’t let Nana go though. I love her so much and even wished to be her own daughter. I felt her rub my back gently, silently hushing me.

“Lisa?” I suddenly heard Jungkook’s voice. I wiped my tears and looked at him. He is in his typical suit and tie and that messenger bag, ready to go to work. He looked at Nana and then to Lucas. He then looked back at me and he frowned when he noticed me crying.

“Hey.” I called and stood up from my seat, walking to him. He wraps his arm on my waist and noticed my wet lashes.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“Uhm, Nana is leaving today.” I answered and looked over to Lucas who stood up beside Nana. Jungkook didn’t say anything and just watched Lucas walk towards him. He stand in front of us, extended his hand for a handshake.

“Thank you for taking care of Nana during her stay here.” He said, Jungkook looked at his hand before he accepted it. “And congratulations to your engagement.”

Jungkook and I met gazes. Then he made a small smile. “Thank you for taking care of my son when I wasn’t there.” Jungkook said, making Lucas smile in spite of the pain that I can see in there.

“Please.. take care of her.” Lucas said and finally looked at me. They let go of their hands and Jungkook gets his arm tighter around my waist.

“I will. For the rest of my life.”

Lucas cleared his throat and looked at Nana. “I will be waiting in the car, Nana.” He said and he looked at us again before turning his back to leave. I felt Jungkook’s lips on my forehead and I rested my head on his shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered and I smiled, tipping my toes to give him a quick kiss.   
  



	82. The Princess and the Pauper

Sparkles.

The place is filled with sparkles. My dress has a lot of sparkles too and there is one person who reminded me of them.

Reese.

She is my kind of Princess locked up inside her home for the half of her life and settled to watch the stars at night on our rooftop. And no, she never needed a thief who would climb up her tower to steal her tiara to take her in a night of full of floating lanterns by the river to save her life. At some point of her life, she became contented of just painting the sky and everything that looked marvelous under the sun.

But a Pauper never settled for less. She wanted her to see the beautiful things under the broad daylight. And that’s what she has been doing too for most of her life. She is saved multiple times by this Pauper.

That Pauper happened to be me. I may have a lot of masks in the pasts but being a Pauper was my first identity and will always be me until the end of time. The Pauper who was once blinded by a lot of things she viewed as a racer. But now, I am able to see things again because of the eyes of the Princess that she has been saving. Slowly, she is witnessing the real beauty of what life is. And that’s because her Princess keeps on saving her too.

I looked at my reflection and I feel like tearing up looking at myself in this long dress. My eyes shifted to that shimmering diamond ring on my finger. I gripped on that bouquet of daffodils in my hands. A yellow flower that represents my yellow Hennessey sports car. Gaining my identity is the greatest achievement I made in my whole life. All of the masks I wore for years are now completely gone. And today, I am marrying the man who made me his first cargo to win in a race.

“Lisa.” I heard someone called me. I saw the reflection of my mother in the mirror. She smiled at me and I turned to look at her. She has a box in her hand and walks to me. “Thank you for inviting me to your wedding.”

I smiled and nodded. The day I went to her home with Jungshin, I honestly don’t know what to feel. I refused to see her because I can’t even remember the last time she acted like a Mother to me. All my life she made me felt that I am only a lamb for Reese to continue living. I am so used to raising my voice to her whenever she talks to me. So used to rolling my eyes whenever she reasons out why she only consider Reese as her only daughter.

We don’t have our own love language. I find it awkward if she talks to me in that soft voice she always have for Reese. But having Jungshin around is kinda making things easier. When Jungshin knew she was his Grandmother, the look on his face is indescribable. She had established a relationship with him from those times they ate pancake together and I am happy my son is accepting things in a certain way that an ordinary child may not understand. Mom apparently knows that Jungshin is a gifted child that is why she is also behind those offers from his Teachers to let him study higher education system.

I was afraid at first, to be honest. I don’t want to think that Mom might be repeating the history of how she controlled Reese with her gift of knowledge. But as times goes by, I can see how she genuinely loves my child and she is doing her best to work things out with me. Forgiving may be easy but forgetting is not. The traumas she caused my entire childhood is not easy to get over with.

“I have something for you.” Mom said and opened the blue suede box in her hand. A necklace is in there. It doesn’t look too fancy but it looked beautiful. “Your Dad gave this to me when we married. He’ll be glad to see this on your neck for this special day too.”

I parted my lips.

“I may have a lot of mistakes in our marriage but I loved your father so much. I was just scared of the world he was in with racing. And because I can see you loving that world too, I – I despised you too. I’m really sorry for not being the mother you deserved.” She said softly, her eyes watering in tears.

I cleared my throat and looks up, trying to stop the tears for ruining my eye make up. “Mom, you’re ruining my make up.” I said, making us both softly giggle. “I would love to wear this necklace. Do you mind?” I asked, turning to look at my reflection on the mirror. Mom smiled and puts the necklace on me. The sparkling pendant that looks like an entire galaxy inside it lies on the top of my chest. I brushed it with my fingertips and for some reason it felt like Dad is with me today too.

“Thank you.” I said and turns to look at her again. “Reese would love to have you here too.”

She nodded with a small smile.

“Is the bride all ready?” We heard candy floss’ voice from the door. Then she parted her lips with her widened eyes. “Oh, my God. You look gorgeous!” She said and walks to me. 2 more ladies followed her inside and they all gasped when they saw me in my wedding dress.

“Gosh, our baby Lisa is gonna get married.” Jennie said and gives me a hug.

“You have to be careful on your way there, Lalisa. I swear to God. Agreeing to this idea is just ridiculous.” Jisoo said, handing me my Hennessey sports car key.

“Unnie, I am not reckless anymore.” I said, taking my key.

“Oh, yeah? I watched your race on the night Jungkook proposed to you! Passing through the railway even when the barrier’s down is crazy. I felt like my heart dropped when your car spun on the empty road.” Candy floss said, touching her chest.

“Jesus Christ! I hate that I missed that!” Jennie said, making Jisoo roll her eyes.

“Alright, enough with the chit chats. Ms. Choi will be coming with us. I will drive, okay?” Jisoo said and looks at the other 2 women beside me.

“Please be careful, hm?” Mom said and touched my hair.

I smiled and nodded. “Okay, now where’s my car?”

I stepped out of the building and my Hennessey sports car is waiting there. A bouquet of flower is tied on my bumper. I smiled when I saw Mr. Kang standing next to it. He gave me a bow and moved to the side to open the car door for me after I pushed my key controller to unlock it.

“Please drive safely, Ms. Lisa.” He said and warmly smiled at me.

“I promise not to crash along the way.” I joked and giggled. I remembered crashing his car back in the day.

“Off you go, Ms. Lisa. Your groom is waiting for you.” He said and I nodded. I tossed my bouquet on the passenger’s seat and lifted my long white gown to get inside the car. Mr. Kang helped me with the long dress before pushing the door closed.

I kicked my accelerator and smiled when I heard the familiar roar of my engine. I finally switched my gear and drove away. I bite my lower lip as I increase my speed. The adrenaline that I am currently feeling is not because I am in a race. It is because I am on my way to marry the man that I have loved for the longest time. If there is something that remained permanent in this world full of changes, it is my love for Jungkook.

I’m going to fucking marry him after all these years.

Finally.

I turned to the next street, a few more minutes of drive and I will finally reach where the venue of my wedding is elegantly prepared. Throughout the 3 months of preparation, Chae, Jennie and Jisoo helped me a lot. Jungkook is enthusiastic about it too. And we decided to have it Seoul. We received a lot of suggestions to do it overseas but Jungkook and I felt like it’s going to be perfect if we will decide to have it in here.

Seoul is our home. Even though I run away from it multiple times, my heart belongs to Seoul. _(A/N: Alexa, please play ‘I Seoul You’ by BTS. Lol)_

My eyes are filled with the trees on the either sides of the road. The falling leaves looks like they are in slow motion in spite of my consistent speed in driving there. I can see the leaves on the road flying around from my rearview mirror, making the place look more aesthetic before my eyes.

When I reached a huge gate, a red carpet is waiting for me there. White rose petals are scattered around and the trees above are decorated with these flower curtains and some of the petals are flowing with the soft breeze of the morning air. I smiled and grabbed my bouquet from the passenger’s seat and finally get off my car.

From there, I can already hear the soft melody of the flute and piano from a distance. I saw Bambam on the entrance, looking slick in his tux and he smiled at me. I tossed him my car keys and he caught in the air before walking to me.

“You look funny.” He said, making me giggle.

“You said that when I wore a ball gown on our prom night. I get it, I look gorgeous.” I answered, making him roll his eyes.

“At least you ain’t wearing your dirty Converse underneath your wedding dress.” He said, making me lift my right foot, revealing this sparkly shoes.

“A little sacrifice would suffice.” I said and looks at the long aisle. “Is he there?”

“Of course, he’s there. And he’s a fucking nervous wreck. He drank 4 bottles of water for the past 30 minutes. I wouldn’t be surprised if he pissed himself there.” Bambam answered and giggled. He suddenly touched his ear, that’s when I realized he is wearing an earpiece. “Ms. Song is on her way here. You should get ready to march.”

“Oh, fuck. I’m nervous too.” I said and gulped hard. I looked at my daffodil bouquet and bite my lower lip. “Do I look okay?”

“Jeez, Lisa. You look beautiful. Calm down.” He answered and giggled.

“You said I look funny. You fucking liar.” I said and hit his shoulder. He laughed and moved away from me to block my next hit.

“I told you what you wanted to hear. Oh, God. Women are always complicated.” He said, making me hit him with my bouquet again.

“That is so sexist.”

“Lisa. You ready?” I finally heard Ms. Song, my wedding organizer who helped me throughout the plans we had gone through for the past months.

I nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” I answered.

“You look great. You should show up in there before your groom faints because he is worried you might not show up.” Ms. Song said, making me and Bambam giggle.

“Alright, let’s do this.” I said and gripped on my flower. I finally walked to the aisle, the music suddenly went louder. Everyone turned their cheeks looked at me and stood up from their seats. I smiled, seeing the familiar faces of the people that matters to me.

But most of all, that man waiting at the end of the aisle is watching me walk towards him. I looked at the people smiling at me as I continue to walk. My son Jungshin is standing next to Jungkook and he is smiling at me proudly. My eyes flutter as I witness how those smiles of the most important men in life right now is watching me. I wouldn’t have the chance to see them if Reese didn’t give me her eyes.

It felt like I am looking at this wonderful time with her too. I touched the necklace that Mom gave me and I smiled at her when I walked passed her while she watches me walk towards the end of the aisle. This necklace that my Dad gave her felt like he’s here with me too.

I just feel so happy.

When I finally stood in front of Jungkook, he is sniffing. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

“You look—s-so beautiful.” He said and sniffed again. He looked up to try to stop his tears but he can’t.

“Oh, my God. You’re a mess, bunny.” I said giggling and touches his cheek to wipe those tears with my thumb. He held my hand and kisses it.

“Mommy.” I heard Jungshin called and pulled my dress. I bended my back to look at him closer. “I should kiss you before Dad, okay?” He said and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I giggled and kissed his forehead before looking at his crying dad beside him. “Daddy is such a cry baby. Look, I am not crying.”

Jungkook giggled, in spite of the tears.

“Come on, now. We’re going to get married.” I said and holds on his arm.

“Can I hug you?” He asked, pouting. “I have to make sure this is real.” He said, gaining giggles from his older hyungs from their seats. I looked at them and they are all laughing at him. Jimin and Hoseok are even taking videos on their phones.

“This is not a dream. Do you want me to kick your crotch instead?” I said, making him laugh this time. “Nah, just kidding. Come here.” I said and moved to hug him. He kissed my forehead as he wraps his arms around me.

When we finally parted, we looked at the smiling pastor in there and we intertwined our hands. I smiled at Jungkook who apparently still can’t stop crying, eventually making me giggle.

“Come on. Let’s get married.” He said and hold me tighter.

  
🌸 

The wedding ceremony ended and we finally proceeded to the second part of the event. Messages are given by Jennie, Chae and Jisoo. They are even tearing up in there as they raises their glass for a toast. Having these three beautiful ladies beside me is one of the reasons why I keep going. They loved me like the way they loved Reese. And having them as my best friends is like having a pack who will look after your back no matter what the odds are.

I looked at Jungkook sitting beside me and he keeps on stealing quick kisses on my shoulder as we listen to his older hyungs. They can't help not to disclose these silly memories when we were younger. He was so obsessed with his gorgeous mechanic that is why he always ended up skipping classes back then.

I gave Jungkook some of my glances and he always ended up shaking his head, telling me they are lying. He even covers my ears at times for me not to hear those silly jokes; he is blushing like crazy and he just looks so adorable.

And then there's Lucid who felt like our firstborn is in tears when he gave us his message. He has been there from the start. And he never left Jungkook since then. This kid has a special space in our hearts. Yep, we are his parents.

Mom was the last person who stood before that microphone. I smiled at her and it is still a new sight and feeling for me to see her there. I felt Jungkook squeezed my hand and I turned to look at him. He kissed my forehead and just waited for my Mom to speak in there.

“Lisa, I don’t really know where to start. I may have apologized to you multiple times but I don’t think that’s even enough. I made a lot of mistakes, believed to irrelevant things that made you hate me and I can’t blame you for that. Standing here even feels unreal to me. I almost gave up to the hope of receiving your forgiveness. But – I want you to know that I love you. It’s hard to explain that love because in the first place, I never showed you any of it. I will continue to gain your trust and to love you and your child with no conditions at all. Let me be your mother this time. Just for the last time.” She said, her voice shaking and her eyes in tears.

I stood up from my seat and walked to give her a hug. “Of course, Mom. Let’s forget the old times. I forgive you.” I said and looks at her. She smiled and touched my cheek.

“I wanted to show you something. This is a gift from your sister.” She said, making me frown.

"From Reese?" I asked and she nodded.

My attention is diverted to the huge screen when I heard Reese’s voice. My eyes widened when I saw her waving at the camera. She doesn’t look sick here, her long brown hair is braided on the side of her face and she is in this white sunny dress. She looked like my same old Princess right there.

 _“Hi Pauper!”_ She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. _“I honestly don’t know when are you going to watch this. But – I wanted you to know about this on your most special day. If Jungkook already have the balls to ask you to marry him, maybe that would be it.”_ She covered her lips with her hand and giggled.

 _“I can’t believe I just said balls. Lovey, are you going to put that on beep?”_ She said, making the crowd giggle. But I am tearing up, my lips are even shaking. I turned to Jennie, Chae and Jisoo and they are also tearing up like I am.

We heard Hoseok’s giggle from behind the camera. _“No, I won’t. Lisa wouldn’t mind. She is used to saying balls anyways.”_ Hoseok said, making me look at him who just giggled.

 _“Goodness me. Our language is inappropriate. There might be kids.”_ Reese said and giggled again. That giggle. Jesus Christ, she looks so beautiful and her giggles sounded the same as far as I remember. It felt like ages when I last heard them. _“Anyway, let’s proceed shall we? I am talking too much. Pauper, I want you to know that I love you so much. From the day we are born, until my last breath. The love will never fade.”_ She smiled and tuck her hair behind her ear.

 _“Jungkook is a kind soul. And you are too. Both of you love each unconditionally in spite of your toxic personas from years ago. Somewhere in those dark times, something beautiful happened.”_ My eyes shifted to Jungkook who walked towards me, he wiped my tears and wrapped his arm on my waist as we continue to watch Reese on that old video clip.

 _“And there’s nothing in the world I would ask for the both of you but to be happy.”_ She said again and moments later, Hoseok joined Reese on the couch. _“Recently, Hobi and I came up with a decision. I may not be able to bear a child but with science, he did his best to bear us a child.”_

I flinched and looked at Jungkook who looked surprised too.

“ _The artificial insemination is a success. How I wish I am still there to tell you this but if God forbids, I want you to meet our daughter. Her name is Reese.”_ She said and I finally turned to only to see Hoseok standing with a little girl beside him. She looks so much like Reese. And me too.

I covered my lips and bended my knees to look at her. She is smiling at me and she looks beautiful. She is wearing this dress full of sparkles and a small tiara on her head.

“What’s up, Princess?” I asked, fixing her hair and touching her cheek. “My name is Pauper.”

She smiled. “I am so glad to finally meet you, Pauper.” She said and moved to hug me. I may have lost Reese but she gave me someone to remind me of her.

Until the end.

Princess and Pauper.   
  
  


_\- fin -_

  
  
  
  
  



	83. Hidden Chapter: Chaeyoung

_The first thing we need to do is the chord C. You have to put your point finger on the first fret guitar string number 2, your middle finger will be on the second fret string number 4 and your ring finger will be om the third fret string number 5._

“Okay, basic chord C. Right there.” I said and strums on my guitar strings. “Great, that sounds decent. Should I use a capo? The song’s lower than I thought. Yeah, I should get my capo.” I said again and took off my headset. I turned my chair to check the cabinet behind me but it wasn’t there.

Shoot.

Where did I put it again?

I think it’s on the kitchen. I run upstairs, leaving my basement. Or I call it my Studio with all my guitar collections from the different parts of the world. Whenever I travel, I make sure I buy a guitar from that city as a reminder of their music and culture. It’s always been my hobby to sing and play instruments. Dad finds my skill in playing the piano soothing from his long day at school.

It was Dad’s profession. He is a Music Professor in the university and my love for music is merely because of him. Apparently, tonight he has a school retreat he has to attend to that is why I spent most of evening playing my new instruments I bought in Paris.

 _Paris_.

When I think about Paris, I think about Park Jimin.

Park Jimin has a decent taste on music, I may say. I mean, he said he likes every kind of music and he spends time and attention to actually study and like a certain genre. Apparently, he studied that too because he graduated in Hospitality industry. There is a certain music that should be played at in every meal set up. Whether if it’s a full dining set up, music to be played may vary to lift up a mood while eating. Even in bars or clubs, music should be articulately considered to make his market more suitable for partying. The ambience matters, it’s what he usually say. He co-owns Omelas with Min Yoongi and the way he studied his business to better grow is actually – smart.

Why am I even thinking about him? He’s nothing but a playboy. A man who likes to sleep with a lot of women and run away with it. No wonder he and Taehyung are super close. They are just a bunch of men who are fixated with their every weekend coitus.

I rolled my eyes and just looked for my capo on the kitchen counter. My eyes shifted to the fridge. Okay, I just ate a sandwich 2 hours ago. And it’s currently 2 in the morning. I just had a midnight snack. I can’t have it again. I turned my heels to finally walk back to the basement.

No, I am not eating another sandwich, okay?

I made steps to finally walk away from that tempting fridge but I stopped. I turned around to look at it again. The wide 2-door fridge is filled with these magnets I used to collect in my every trip too. And they are looking gorgeous. I’m pretty sure an apple inside would really look good too. And the wheat bread on the top of the kitchen counter looking like it’s teasing me for a great old French toast.

I really love the ravioli I cooked last night and I have a left over of burrito in the oven.

I sighed. “Oh, bugger.” I whispered to finally walk to open the fridge. The cold air from inside touched my face and my eyes immediately caught that unfinished salad I had for dinner. Okay, I am eating you first. I was about to reach for the bowl when I heard the doorbell rings.

I frowned.

Is it Dad? He is supposed to be home the day after tomorrow? Oh, maybe it’s Lisa. She told me she’ll fix my tires. But—at 2 in the morning? Maybe she stayed late again. She is spending too much time in the office. She sometimes sleep on her desk and I ended up waking her up to get her home. Something’s bothering her, she’s always spacing out in the office.

I pushed the button of the intercom by the wall and frowned when I didn’t saw someone in there. But a pair of legs are visible on the screen. I walked to unlock and open the door. I froze when I saw an unconscious body in front of my doorstep.

“Oh, my God! Jimin!” I exclaimed and bended my knees to reach him. There is so much blood. His forehead has a deep cut and his shirt is stained with that red liquid coming out of his open wound. “Jimin? Jimin!” I called and touched his cheek.

He released a soft groan and slowly flutter my eyes open. “Roseanne..” He called softly. He loves calling me on my English name. He heard me once way back in Paris that I introduced my name as Roseanne when I was asking in a store which happened that - he was there tailing me around. He got my planner and he knows my plans and itinerary for my quick trip in that city. Because of that—I had to see him every single day just to be on track on my schedules. Even at work.

“What happened? Why didn’t you go to the hospital?! Oh, my God. You have a cut on your arm too!” I said and frantically covered it with my cardigan.

“No, n-no. I can’t go to—to the hospital.” He said and gets his head on my shoulder.

“But you need stitches! You’re not dying here, Park Jimin! I swear—” I was interrupted when he pulled my nape to collide our lips. He always shuts me up with a kiss. Just because he got the prettiest lips I have ever seen, he’s going to use it against me! Why am I even complaining when I like him kissing me?!

He took a couple of seconds to deepen that kiss and I am too clouded with it. He parted and bites his lower lip before looking at me. “Do it instead, hm?” He said, his voice sounded soft but commanding. “You know how to do it, right? Do it, Roseanne. Do it.” He said and sighed, dropping his head on my shoulder. I bite my lower lip and just gets my arms around him to help him get up from the floor. His knees are wobbling but I managed to get him inside.

“No, not on the couch. Bring me—bring me to the bathroom.” He said. “You can’t have blood stains here.” He continued and I just nodded, helping him walk to the bathroom. I let him rest by the sink and he reaches the faucet to wash his bloody hands. I didn’t notice my hands are already shaking when I opened the medicine cabinet. I took the gauzes and cotton balls. I also took the small metal box where Mom’s surgical tools are kept there.

I remember Mom putting these tools in my suitcase. Just in case I needed them. I wanted to be a nurse too like my Mom back in Melbourne but I was thinking of Dad. If I continued studying nursing, I might end up staying in Australia too. And I don’t want that. Dad has been lonely in Seoul and taking up Business Management will give me more options to work in an office or something. My main goal is to stay with Dad and that worked out so far.

My job in Choi Corporation is a blessing for me. Having Reese as a friend made things easier for me to learn how things work in there. Reese is the kindest and softest person I’ve ever met and we somehow balances Jennie’s snarky spilling teas and Jisoo’s brutal honesty. Reese and I have a lot in common like our fashion choices and hobbies. She’s such a lovely soul.

Apparently, on a night where I was invited by my seniors in a company dinner, I got so drank and Jimin was there to pick me up. I don’t know how he found me but I ended up waking up in his penthouse. He knew about my interest in the medical field because he saw a picture of me wearing Mom’s nurse cap that I kept in my planner. And I was babbling things about how I practiced stitching in a chicken skin on that night I was drunk. My Mom and I have this fascination of practicing what she sees in an operating room and it was fun.

I can’t really remember what happened the entire night but I know—he kissed me. A lot.

Lisa was there to pick me up the next morning because my car tires got busted. And until now, that tire is still not fixed and Dad is too busy to check on it. I also don’t have time to call for a mechanic and Jimin took that as an opportunity to make new arrangements for my planner. He ended up driving me to office every morning and my Dad likes him.

He just has this charming aura that could make everyone fall for him. He is very insightful and it happens that his friend Yoongi is a musician too that is why he got my Dad’s liking.

It’s just impossible not to like him, to be honest.

When I turned around, I dropped the metal case on the floor when I realized Park Jimin is _fucking_ shirtless. Oh, my God. I think I just cursed in my head. Shut it, Roseanne!

“You okay?” He asked, looking at me. He released a soft hiss when he washes his wound.

I gulped hard and picks up the tools from the bathroom floor. “Y-yeah.” I said and puts the kit on the sink. My eyes travelled on his toned arms and abdomen. I didn’t realize his chest is this broad and his arms are this huge. His cut on his forehead is not that big and he managed to stopped the bleeding. But the cut on his arm really needs stitching.

“Roseanne, you’re checking me out.” He said, shifting his eyes on me. “I’m blushing.”

I narrowed my eyes on him. “You’re too talkative for someone injured. I swear to God—if you murder someone—”

“No. I got in a car accident.” He interrupted, reverting to the cut on his arm and covers them with tissues to stop the bleeding. “The cut is quite a size. I need 5 stitches. You can do it, right?”

“Tell me what happened.” I demanded.

He sighed. “I can’t.”

“Then let me call someone to pick you up from here. I am not letting you—” I was about to walk out of the bathroom but he caught my wrist, pushing me against the sink.

“I can’t tell you or you will be in danger. Look, Roseanne. This is a very serious matter.” He said, meeting my eyes. I gulped hard as I feel the intensity of his stares. Then, he sighed. “Fine, it’s a ridiculous idea coming in here.” He said and grabs his shirt and jacket from the sink and is about to walk out the door but I stepped to block the door way out of the bathroom.

“You’re already in my place. Do you think I would let you leave bleeding like this? My conscience couldn’t take that, Park Jimin.” I said, he looked down to me and contemplated for a second there. “If you’re being followed, then they would know you’re here. It’s better to get you treated. At least you’ll have a chance to fight back.”

He fluttered his eyes as he stared at me.

“I hate being clueless about things. So before I get you treated, tell me what is happening here.” I said again when he remained quiet.

“Oh, God. You’re such a smart ass.” He sighed and walked back to sit on the sink. “Okay, fine. I’m going to tell you.”

“I’m all ears.” I answered and finally walked to him to start cleaning his wound.

“I’m racing.” He started, making me pause from putting a saline solution on the cotton ball. I shifted my eyes on him and he looked away. “Drag racing.” He repeated.

Just like Lisa and Jungkook? He is racing too? Of course, what would he do with those luxurious sports car anyway? I even lost count how many he owns because he often uses different cars everyday whenever he drives me to the office.

I didn’t say anything and just took the surgical clamps to start wiping the cotton against his skin. “Go on, I’m listening.” I said, encouraging him to say more.

“I was in a race tonight.” He continued, this time—it made me froze from carefully wiping his arm. “I was trying to help a friend.”

“Was it Lisa?” I said, meeting his eyes.

He didn’t answer right away. We stared for a little while and I can see his hesitation to not to tell me. I am not really sure why he hesitates to tell me. But him showing up wounded might actually explains that this drag racing he is talking about is life-threatening. Jungkook almost died from it. When Jisoo is telling us what happened to him from that accident 7 years ago, she is shaking so bad for it is really a very traumatic experience for their family. No wonder their family hid from the public to avoid ruckus from the media.

“She’s Hennessey.” I said again, making him clench his jaw to look away.

“How much do you know about Hennessey?” He asked, looking back at me.

“Is there something to know?” I asked back. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer, our faces inches away.

“Look, Roseanne. Your life may be put in danger if you don’t tell me.” He said again, his face filled with intense worry and fear.

“Why did you come here then? If going here will put my life in danger, why are you even here?” I asked again, making him blink his eyes several times. He loosens his grip on my wrist and then eventually let it go. “Am I that easy? Am I too obvious?” I asked, releasing a silent scoff.

He looked away.

“You know that I like you, Jimin. And you are taking advantage of that. You know I won’t hesitate to let you in my home because you know that I get giddy whenever you come to see me.” I said, making him blink his eyes several times. “Just because I am inexperienced, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” I said, making him brush his hair with his hand.

“Look, Rosie—”

“No, stop. Don’t – don’t use that sweet tone on me, Jimin. And don’t kiss me either. You just know so much how to shut me up for me to stop asking.” I interrupted. “You are using my innocence about intimacy to get me distracted. Can you just – stop it.”

He didn’t say anything again and I released a frustrated sigh.

I hate it.

I hate how he always keeps me in the dark while I am here like an open book that’s so easy to read. This is why I hate romance. I hate how it makes people vulnerable to breaking. Why am I even wasting my time to someone who doesn’t want a relationship in the first place? I know he’s trouble and I saw a lot of red flags and warning signs but I let him in.

I gulped hard. “I’ll stitch you up. Then – leave.” I said and started to get the tools I needed to stitch his wound. My eyes are fixed on the tools in front of me and he is still keeping his silence there. “I don’t have any anesthesia. Are you sure you can take it?”

“Vodka.” He said briefly.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom to get inside my Dad’s room. I took a bottle in his cabinet and when I saw my reflection on the mirror, my eyes already tearing up. I breathed deeply, calming myself down. Okay, Roseanne. You got this. Stop showing how much you like him. Act like you don’t care, alright?

Can I curse?

I feel like cursing.

Like –

“Fuck.” I whispered and clenched my fist. That really felt good. I gripped on that bottle of vodka and looked up to stop my tears from falling. I cleared my throat and sighed. Okay, you got this.

I finally returned to the bathroom and gave him the bottle of his requested liquor. I refused to meet his eyes because I might seriously end up breaking down. He gulped a couple of vodka from the bottle before speaking.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He said and bites on his shirt.

“I’ll make it quick. Just stay still.” I said and he nodded. I started to stitch his skin, more blood flowed on his arm. I can see the veins on his bicep popping out, he is also starting to shake. I can hear his soft grunts but kept his voice down from biting his shirt. I focused on stitching him quickly for him to finally get to rest.

He gulped more Vodka, distracting himself from the pain. And then he stared at me. I tried my best to focus on his wound. I am not going to look at him. His beautiful eyes are so hard to resist. Whenever he winks at me, he knows I flush like a tomato and he enjoys it so much. He find it entertaining seeing me get affected to his power moves on me.

And I just hate how weak I get with every bit of it.

It took us a couple of minutes to complete the stitches and dress it with clean gauzes. I am still not meeting his eyes and he has been staring at me the entire time. I refuse to lay my guard down tonight. I should probably stop seeing him too for my life to be peaceful again like how it used to be. I don’t want to compromise my job with these kinds of distractions he is causing.

I am used to be very organized, very detailed and always sticks to the plan. But with him, I am in complete desultory, erratic and out of control. He is so random and that irregularity is becoming addicting. His recklessness is making me go crazy and crazier for him.

“Roseanne..” He called softly. I felt his hand on my chin but I looked away, not letting him lift my face to meet his eyes. “Lovely Roseanne..” He called again, this time he cupped my face and I can’t stop myself from looking at him. But I closed my eyes to stop myself from getting weak with the sound of his voice and intense stares. “Don’t be like this.. talk to me.” He said softly, his fingers trailing on my cheek. He moved to press his forehead against mine but I stepped back.

“All done, Jimin. Just leave.” I said and started to clean up the bloody gauzes on the sink.

“You’re wrong, you know.” He said, making me pause. “Do you really think I am only taking advantage of you?”

I finally look up to him. His eyes are looking drowsy and his lips lost it colors. His rosy cheeks aren’t even there anymore. He is turning so pale. He needs to sleep and rest.

“Jimin, you have to rest.” I said and gets his arm on my shoulders, my arm wrapped on his waist. We walked out of the bathroom to finally get him in my room. He pressed his head against my hair and I felt his heavy breaths. He might be able to endure the pain when I was stitching him but I’m pretty sure he’s exhausted. I carefully lie him down on my bed and was about to go to my closet but he caught my wrist, pulling me to sit on the bed.

“Jimin—”

“No, listen to me Roseanne..” He said groggily. He pulled himself to sit on the bed, groaning in pain. “I like you too..” He whispered, moving closer to me. His finger tucked my hair behind my ear and I felt his hand on my nape, pulling me closer.

“Jimin— you have to -” I warned, holding his wrist.

“Hush.” He whispered, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I can’t help not to stare at his thick lips and when he licked them, I feel like my stomach is churning. “Listen.. I like you, okay? You have no idea.. how.. much.” He said again. He kissed me, his lips moving against mine. He tasted vodka and for some reason, I wanted to taste more of it. My hand pressed on his chest but he didn’t stop.

“Kiss me..” He whispered again, his voice sounded so soft and inviting. He kissed me again. His hand squeezed my cheeks to open up lips and I can’t help not to close my eyes this time. I finally moved my lips with him, making him smile on our kiss. "There.. you go." He whispered again, kissing me more. He trailed his hand from my nape down to my back to my waist to pull me more. My hand is steadied on his chest and my breathing started to get louder the more he deepens the kiss.

“I swear.. I liked you.. for a.. very long time..” He said in between his kisses. My other hand gripped on my sheets when I felt his tongue run over my lower lip. “Just.. before.. you even became Reese’s secretary..” He started to say again but I am too occupied with the slow movements of his lips against mine.

“.. I liked you since you showed up in Omelas.” He said and moved back, leaving my lips for a second. “Do you remember?”

“What?” I mumbled, breathless. My eyes looked at his wet lips.

“That day when you talked to Yoongi about the exhibit of Reese before she even married Jungkook?” He said, brushing my lips with his thumb.

“That—that was 4 years ago..” I answered, meeting his eyes.

He hummed and nodded. “Is it? But I think you're right. I liked you for that long..” He said, his voice almost a whisper. He moved his face to my neck he sighed heavily, leaning more to me. I yelped when we dropped ourselves on my bed, making himself comfortable over me. I touched his forehead and he feels burning. He knocked out from exhaustion and probably because of the huge amount of vodka he drank earlier.

I am breathing heavily as I realize what he just said.

4 years ago?

He saw me 4 years ago when I didn’t even know him back then?

I touched my forehead and looked at him soundly sleeping on top of me. His cheek pressed against my shoulder, making his pale lips pout more.

Oh, my God.

Park Jimin.

What a trouble you are.


	84. Hidden Chapter: Jennie

I bite my lower lip as I stare at the sleeping most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. His hair is a mess on the top of his head and his lips are pouted as he calmly breathes. His arm is draped on my waist but I carefully get it off me. I reached for my laces on the floor and immediately wore them. My jeans is also on the other side of the room and I tipped my toes to reach it to slip my legs into it. I turned to look for my shirt and saw it on the end of the bed. I carefully picked it up too, making sure I won't make any noise.

I took his tie sprawled on the floor and knot it on my hair, don't even care if it's a mess. I gave him one last look before getting into my jacket and reached his door. I bite my lip to slowly turn the knob and pull it open.

"Dumpling?" I jumped when I heard his deep husky voice from the bed. I didn't even had the time to look at him before I heard his big footsteps to push his door closed. I couldn't even step out of his bedroom.

I leaned my forehead against the door and firmly closed my eyes. "Tae, I need to go." I briefly said and tried to pull the door but he pushed it closed again.

He didn't say anything but he didn't move neither.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Jennie."

He grasp my arm and turned me over to press my back against the door. His arm still pushing it closed, caging me with his huge figure. I look up to him and felt his raging eyes on me.

"Stay."

"You forgot I don't do cuddles after sex." I answered and turned around to open his door to finally leave.

I am sick of this routine. We’re going to get back together and then we’ll break up again. If we kiss and make out, we’ll for sure get back again. Like that time in Paris. When I danced with him that night, I know we got back together again. And every time he shows up in the gallery I work in, we always ended up like this. Sprawled on his bed and tangled under the sheets like it’s the only thing that keeps us going.

But this time, I am not going to let that happen again. This just needs to stop. I cannot be with someone who allows every woman to be with him too. His habit of saying yes to every single woman out there is just ridiculous!

He followed me down the stairs but I made bigger steps to increase our distance. Which is useless because he's a tall human being who could just grab me in a snap. And that's what he did. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His huge hand cupped my face to collide our lips. I tried to push him against his chest but he's too strong. I felt his hands on my hips, lifting me from the floor and pushed me against the wall.

He bite my lower lip, making me open my mouth for him. His hand lifted my leg and he pressed himself against me. "Tae." I called between his kisses. "St-op."

He moved back, we are both catching our breaths as we calm ourselves down. "If you don't want to stay for a cuddle, I'll take you again on my bed again.”

I bite my lower lip and looks away. I pushed him against his chest to walk to the door.

" _Mandu_."

"Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "We're done, Tae. Okay? We ended this already. And sleeping around like this is a fucking mistake!"

"This is not a mistake, Mandu. Please, let me –" He rebutted, reaching for me again.

"Don't!" I stepped back, getting my arm behind me. "Tae, I forgave you from other things. From accepting dinner dates, personal meetings and even cruise trips for your job. But this time--" I paused and look away. "Marrying someone? Saying yes to a marriage proposal?"

"I-- I wa-wasn't going to say yes. It's—”

"But you did!" I interrupted. "Why can't you say no? Why?!"

"I- I don't know."

"Then fuck this relationship! I don't know where we're going with this!" I screamed and walks out of his house, slamming the door. This time I can't help the tears anymore. I run to the elevator and get in to finally get away from here. After that elevator ride that feels like forever, I walked out the building and get in a taxi.

The first thing that came in my mind is the Omelas bar. The driver just nodded and didn't mind me crying here. I clamp my hands against my mouth to stop the whimpers but the feeling is just too much. I am hurting too much.

From the day I saw him in Paris and from the moment I saved him from taking his own life, I fell in love with him like it was an avalanche of emotions raging inside me. Every little thing he do, his beauty lures me in. His love for photographs and his fascination of doing each process in developing them in his red room keeps me on the edge. It never tires me to watch him smile to his vinyl collections all around his home. The music from his turn table every time we make love became my kind of lullaby. His deep voice and boxy smile are tattooed in my head and it makes me want him more.

But being that beautiful is sometimes a curse because he captivates a lot of people that he can't say no to. I still don't get it why he's too afraid to reject people. He can't reject them and that I am always left hurting. This has been going on for years. I don’t want to settle in this kind of pain because it makes me miserable.

When I reached the bar, I immediately walked to the counter to meet Yoongi. His minty hair can caught an attention even though he's covered by the dancing crowd.

"Jennie." He called, obviously surprised because of the tears streaming down my face.

"Can I get something to drink?" I asked, smiling in spite of the tears. I wiped my cheeks with the handkerchief he gave me and he just sighed.

"Alright, suit yourself." He answered and I just sat on the stool in front of him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he worked on mixing my drink.

"Is it true?" I asked, looking at him. He released a heavy sigh and just made a half-smile.

"I'd be lying if I said it's not." He answered and turns around to get one liquor and mixed it on the drink he is working on. "You know, that kid is more complicated than we think he already is."

"Then let me understand." I answered, gripping on my sleeves.

"I am not in the position to tell you that." He answered and puts the drink in front of me. “He should be the one to tell you.”

"That's the thing, he doesn't want to tell me. And it's breaking us apart." I answered and drinks from my tall glass.

He stared at me. And I know that look. He is thinking of something smart to tell me again. I can’t even tell how many times I run and cried to him because of Taehyung. I didn’t even know they knew each other since he was in College. Namjoon’s family adopted him when he was 19 but stayed in Paris most of his life.

"Do you want me to play for you? I finished my draft last night." He asked instead, smiling at me.

That instantly made me smile too. "Really?"

He tilted his head and takes off his apron, gesturing me to walk inside the counter. I saw him whispered something to Jimin and he just nodded. With that look he gave me, he knew that I cried because of his best friend and gave me a quick hug too. He even squeezed my arm and a small smile before letting me go. Yoongi reached for my wrist and pulls me further to the depths of the bar.

I am always fascinated with Yoongi's talent in playing the piano. I did a few lessons myself when I was younger but I am too lazy to continue learning them. He played to one of Reese's exhibit in the past and if he has no scheduled concerts to attend to, he never said no to play for her. I always travel to Paris for exhibits that I work closely with Jongin. And most of the time, the reason why I love Paris is Taehyung himself.

For the first time I laid my eyes on him, I fell in love. Hard. How could I not? He's gorgeous. I bet God cussed for the first time when he created him. It look like he took all the time in the world to sculpture someone like him. And his interests to small things that doesn't really matter to other people just added to his beauty. His wonderful view of the world and how he pictured life in his creative mind made me fall harder.

And why am I even praising him in my mind right now when he just broke my heart?

Yoongi took me to his penthouse, just a floor above the bar he owns. It is completely soundproof for he also work with music. We were once in one music club when we were still in high school and he leads the whole team while I was just a novice in playing the piano. Apparently, I figured out that I am not really good at it so I decided to stop. My heart suddenly had a turning point because I fell in love with a different kind of art. Which is the fine arts. Yoongi supported me all the way and I think that's what matters. I smiled when I saw that vase I gave him to congratulate him for his last music concert held in Venice.

"How's your last concert by the way?" I asked as I put my purse on his couch.

He smiled. "Fine, like the other concerts I guess. Nothing new." He answered as I follow him on the corner of his living room where a grand piano is sitting next to the glass window.

"What a bragger." I said, making him giggle. He lifted the cover of his piano and looked at me. He tapped the empty space beside him. I smiled and walked to sit there.

“What do you call it?” I asked, looking at his music sheets that he drawn with notes on them. Those erasures just added how authentic his talent in music. I am so happy how he has music to turn to whenever he fights his own demons too.

“Jennie.” He answered, making me raise my eyebrows and look at him.

“Jennie? L-like – like my name?”

“Yeah. Cry baby Jennie.” He said and smiled. I just made a soft giggle and rolled my eyes at him. He scanned a few pages and puts it on the stand before us. I watched him clear his throat and place his pale fingers over the keys of the piano. He slouched his back to make himself more comfortable and then – he started to play.

The soft melody he created warmed my chest. It was overwhelming. The face of the most beautiful man flashed in my head again. The softness of every key that Yoongi plays in this piano makes me feel small again. This little ways that Yoongi does for me just warms my heart. I know he has his own battles too but he never fails to comfort me when I am breaking.

I can't help not to tear up again. I slowly lay my head on his shoulder and let myself cry. He didn't stop playing, he knows I wanted him to continue playing to at least cover my silent whimpers with the melodies he created.

When he stopped and silence dominated his whole penthouse, he moved his arms to pull me closer. I heard his soft hushes and kisses on my hair. I firmly close my eyes and the hiccups are slowly escaping my lips.

"Hyung!" We suddenly heard someone shouted from the door. Taehyung's loud voice dominated the whole place and saw us sitting in front of his piano.

"Taehyung-ah!" That was Jimin who followed him inside. I saw how he clenched his fists and glares at Yoongi. He shifted his eyes to me and his thick brows made knots on his forehead.

"Why do you always run to him, Jennie? Why?" Taehyung asked, stepping closer.

"Leave." Yoongi said and stands up to walk closer to him. "This is not the right time to talk about it, Taehyung-ah. Let her rest."

"Here? Hyung, do you think I will let my woman sleep here, in the place of the man who's also in love with her?" Taehyung answered, making me frown my forehead.

What?

I saw that Yoongi flinched beside me and walked towards him. "Taehyung, I won't repeat myself." Yoongi said, his fits clenching on his sides. "You created this mess. You fix it. You can't expect her to just stick around you with all these things you have been doing."

"And then what, huh? Let her stick around you instead?" Taehyung said, glaring at the older man in front of him.

"Taehyung, that's enough." Jimin said, holding his arm.

"Leave." Yoongi repeated.

"I won't leave here without her." Taehyung stubbornly said and looks at me. He walked passed him, purposely brushing their shoulders but Yoongi grabbed his arm and threw a punch on his face. I gasped, standing up from my seat too.

"Yoongi-oppa!" I shouted.

Taehyung dropped himself on the cold tiled floor, his lip busted. Jimin immediately kneeled next to him.

"Hyung, no!” Jimin called when Yoongi tries to get over Taehyung for another punch. Jimin wrapped his arm around the older to push him away from the man lying on the floor.

"Leave." Yoongi said again, his voice still as calm as he had a while ago.

Taehyung get up from the floor, brushing the blood against his busted lip. He made another step to walk to me. Yoongi caught his wrist again and they met gazes.

"Taehyung, can you just stop!" Jimin said this time, trying to pull Yoongi away. But the two aren’t backing up.

"Stop. Stop!" It was me who screamed this time. "Fine! I'll go with you!" I said and walked to grab my purse from the couch. I pulled Taehyung's hand to get him out of here but Yoongi catch my other wrist.

"Jennie." He called, looking at me.

"Oppa, it's okay. I'll -- I'll call you, okay?"

"You can stay here. Anytime."

"She won't." Taehyung said.

I firmly close my eyes and looked at him. "Tae." I called and he look down on me.

"Stay with me." He said and I bite my lower lip before turning to Yoongi. I gave him a small smile and gets my hand from his grasp. In that moment, Taehyung pulled me out his home and I just watch him drop his shoulders as I leave.

When we finally left the penthouse, I tried to get my hand from him but he only hold me tighter. "Taehyung, stop! Let me go!" I screamed but he didn't listen. He just continued pulling me out of the bar until we reached his car parked in front of the building. "Yah! Kim Taehyung!"

He finally stopped and looked at me. "Why do you keep on running to him?"

"Because he's my friend. And I will run to him anytime I want because we're done. You heard that?" I answered and started to walk away but he caught my wrist again.

"You know he's in love with you." He said, looking at me. I bite my lip and looks down on my shoes.

"Do you think I care?" I said, my voice softer this time. "I am too in love with you to care, Tae. And you're just destroying us. Me. And now you just ruined my friendship with Yoongi. How can I even go back there knowing that?"

"Jen." He called and pulled me in his arms. His nose nuzzled on my neck. "Please, stay with me. I will fix this. I will."

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall on my cheeks again. I buried my face against his chest as I cry harder.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you why I can't say no. Please, come with me." He said and moves back to look at me. "I promise to tell you." He said again and cups my cheek to kiss me. I didn't push him away, I am too in love to do so. “Please.. Mandu.” He whispered again and kisses me. “Come with me, hm?”

"Okay. Okay, I'll come with you." I finally answered and nodded. He made a small smile and hugs me again. It took us a few more minutes hugging each other there before we decided to drive back his own penthouse. We are both quiet and I feel like he's building his courage to tell me what has been bothering and destroying our relationship.

And honestly, it's scaring me.

He pulled me upstairs, getting us under the covers where we made love earlier. He kissed my forehead and lay there in silence. I closed my eyes as I waited.

"I was an abused child, Jennie." He answered, making open my eyes and look up to him. He smiled weakly and caressed my cheek. "If I said no, I would be beaten up." He said and looks away. Tears started to glisten his eyes. "I grew up in an orphanage in Paris. I only knew that my mother was an illegal immigrant and she is sent to jail because of it. And then I was sent to the custody of the government of France. I was the only Asian in that place."

"So I tried so hard to get along. The kids there would tell me to do things to get their approval for friendship. If I said no, they would beat me up. The older kids didn't just beat me. They-- they violated me."

I clamp my hand against my lips as I listen to him. "Oh, my God." I whispered and pulls him to my chest.

"If I said no, I will be punished." He said again, his body started to shake. "But when Namjoon-hyung saw me one day looking at a painting in the church next to the orphanage, he became my friend. When he knew I was Korean, we talked a lot. He was so nice and so intelligent. When he saw my bruises one time, he asked his parents to adopt me. I didn't know how he convinced them but one day he came by to save me."

"My friendship with him became brotherhood. And I always thank his parents for that. But the fear of rejecting people who asked me to do something is still here." He said again, brushing his nose against my neck. "The fear of saying no still hunts me because of what happened there.” He said, making me lose a tear from my eye. I wiped it away with my fingers and kissed his hair.

“Please don't give up on me." He whispered again.

I shake my head. "No, I won't."

"But the punch I got from Yoongi-hyung? I deserve it. I was a disrespectful ass. I just can't let you stay there. I-- I would go crazy. He's like a brother to me but he likes you more than a friend." He said and released a soft giggle.

"Do they know?"

"No. I only told you." He answered, keeping his eyes low. "They only think I am just an asshole who keeps on saying yes to anyone."

"Tae, they have to know."

"Maybe soon. I can't go through this again. Telling you is already a torture for me." He answered, making me bite my lower lip.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I keep hurting you because of this. And I don't want to lose you just because I'm a coward to refuse people." He answered and gulped hard. "I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?"

I smiled weakly. "I know better now."

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I want you. Just you. Please remember that. I promise, I'm trying to build the courage to say no. To refuse. But- I'm scared."

"Take your time, Tae." I answered, getting his hand in mine. I smiled and entwines our fingers. “I’m sorry you had to get through it.”

“I am too.” He answered and kisses my cheek. He lifted himself from the bed and looks at me. I felt his fingers trailing my jaw and lifted my chin to give me a light kiss.

"Can I make love to you again? I just - I want you." He suddenly asked, licking his lower lip.

"Should I say no?" I whispered, my eyes glued to his lips that are already parted.

"Please say yes."

I didn't answer but moved to kiss him instead.


	85. Hidden Chapter: Jisoo

Wings.

Flapping wings.

I slowly flutter my eyes open only to be welcomed by my parrots flying around my room.

_Jisuu._

_Jisuu._

_Hi, I’m Jisuu. And I’m okay._

They kept on saying that. I used to tell them any random English phrase that I could think of and they easily learned it. I got up from my bed and looks at my messy room. They are all over the place.

“Yah! Jeon Jungkook!” My 7 parrots are flying around and making a mess everywhere. Can I just have a decent sleep in my own home?! I get up from my bed to follow him out. His giggles are echoing in the hallway along with his loud footsteps. “Yaaah! You punk!” I shouted again and runs downstairs.

This kid runs to the kitchen and hides behind Mom who is busy cooking us some breakfast.

“Mom! Noona is going to hit me again! Mooom! Help!” Jungkook shouted and hides behind her.

“Oh, my gosh! These kids!” Mom exclaimed but laughs along with our housekeepers. We run around the kitchen counter and the 3 housekeepers turned their backs to avoid spilling any food around. They are so used to us running around and they already know when to lift the trays or plates filled with food if we run passed them.

I glared at him again when he slides on the countertop to escape from me. He stood behind Mom and sticks his tongue out to piss me more.

“Yah! Stop hiding! I swear to God, I’m gonna pull all your hair off your head!” I shouted and wraps my arms around Mom to reach him behind her.

“Mom! She’s so cruel!” Jungkook shouted again.

“So-yah. Come on now. Stop the chasing.” Mom softly said and kisses my hair. “I asked him to wake you up.”

“Mom, he opened the cage of my parrots! That was the third time!” I said and pouted and just let her pat my hair. “Can I not have a peaceful weekend at home just for once?!”

Mom giggled. “Let it go. Come here, sweetie. Mommy missed you. You haven’t been home for weeks.” She said again and kissed my forehead.

Jungkook sticks his tongue out to tease me again. I gritted my teeth and reached for his ear, twisting it.

“Ah, ah! Appa!!” Jungkook exclaimed, twisting his body too and tipping his toes. He is even crunching his nose as he tries to get my hand off him. “Mom! She’s hurting me!” He said again and I just let him go when Mom is about to turn to look at him.

“Stop it you two. Come on now. Take a bath and get ready for breakfast. Help your sister catch her parrots.” Mom said and taps Jungkook’s cheek who just pouted and hugs Mom too.

“You heard that?” I said and glared at him. “If you aren’t in my room in minutes, I’ll tell Mom that you’re racing again!”

Mom widened her eyes and looks at Jungkook behind her. “You’re racing again? Is that why you’re missing a lot of your classes? Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Didn't we had a deal? If you fail your classes, no racing."

“Noona!” Jungkook called and looked at me.

I stick my tongue out and turns my back to finally walk back to my room.

“Wait! Mom, she’s lying. I am not racing! The last—”

“He went home at 2 in the morning last night, Mom. I opened the gate myself.” I said again and sticks my tongue out for the second time.

“Noona!!” Jungkook whined this time and continued making excuses to Mom who is now scolding him as I walk upstairs.

Ha. Take that.

During the weekends, I usually go home to at least spend time with Mom and Dad. Also my annoying younger brother. It became a habit that we spend lunch at home during the weekends to catch up. But I was so busy at school and I haven’t been home for almost a month. And it’s really nice that Mom is insisting for this family lunch because I really miss them.

I do miss my brother if ain’t a dick sometimes.

Monday came and I drove Jungkook to school because Mom grounded him and didn’t allow him to take his car. He is even prohibited from going to his so-called Treasure Box where he keeps all his sports car. This kid, he is such a spoiled brat when it comes to these. Dad just can’t resist him and giving him sports cars is just like a treat for Halloween.

I was so busy with my night laboratory classes when I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and didn’t even bother looking at the screen before answering it.

“Jungkook, I swear to God if you are going to ask me to drive you home, I fucking won’t. I am busy and have a –”

“Uh, Jisoo-ssi? Jungkook’s older sister, right?” An unfamiliar voice blasted on my speakers. I frowned and looked at my screen and realized this is not Jungkook’s phone number.

“Who’s this?” I asked, finally leaving my microscope and give my attention to this phone call.

“Uhm – my name is Kim Seokjin. I am friends with Jungkook. He’s uhm—he has a fever. And he doesn’t want to tell your parents about it. Do you mind going to Seoul Medical Hospital? We need a family member’s signature to get him confined.” He said, making me frown my forehead and walk to grab the keys of the laboratory.

“Fever? What happened? Is it flu?” I asked and continued grabbing my stuff and closed the laboratory before walking down the hallway.

“Yeah, it’s the flu season and he has been out for the last couple of nights. I think he caught it because of the weather too.” He answered, making me release a frustrated sigh.

“Alright, I will be there in 10 minutes. Meet me in the lobby.” I said again and finally hang up.

God, that kid is just a pain the ass. He must’ve missed his shot this year again.

I jogged to the parking lot to get into my car and finally drove to the said hospital. I glanced at my wrist watch only to realize that it’s already 9 in the evening. God, I spent too much time in the lab. Nayeon is probably in our apartment at this time. That kid really doesn’t want to make Mom worry. I mean, every time he gets sick, Mom always think it's all because of him racing. He hates it when Mom just overthinks and it's not even a surprise why he doesn't want to tell them.

I mean—that hobby is just fucking dangerous.

When I reached the hospital, I made my way inside to ask for Jungkook. I grabbed my phone from my pocket to scroll through my recent contacts to call this man named Kim Seokjin. I pressed my phone against my ear when I dialed his number. I heard it ring twice and he answered it right away.

“Hello? Jisoo-ssi?” He answered, making me turn my back around when I heard someone called my name.

 _Holy-fucking-balls_.

A tall gorgeous man is looking at me, his phone is also pressed against his ear. He has this round spectacles on the top of his nose and he is wearing this long brown coat and underneath that is a black turtle neck top.

“S-Seokjin-ssi?” I called back. I watched his lips curved to a smile and nodded.

How can be someone this handsome? Is this even legal? Jisoo-yah, calm your pants down. I finally dropped the call and let him walk towards me. I gulped hard, he looks like he’s walking in slow motion with these sparkling lights around him. Even with the way his hair lightly bounce on the top of his head looks beautiful.

Can somebody tell me if he is Mr. Korea? Hell, he can be one. I mean, he should be one.

He gave me another smile and puts his phone inside his pocket. “I’m sorry for calling you at this hour. I know it’s late.” He said, making me raise my eyebrows.

“No, it’s fine. Perfectly fine. You can call me anytime.” I answered and smiled. I even tucked my bangs behind my ear. I looked at myself and realized I am still on my white coat that we usually wear in our laboratory classes. I didn't get to retouch my make up. Aren't you a little stupid, Jisoo-yah?

He raised his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“I – I mean—if you know—if it’s urgent like—like this one—I don’t mind you calling in the middle of the night. I’d answer it in two rings.” I said and smiled again, even shrugging my shoulder. Okay - if that is called flirting, I'm pretty nailing it, didn't I?

He smiled and nodded. “Uhm, yeah. Please, come with me. The documents that you need to sign are on the nurse’s station.” He said and extended his arm to point me the way.

“Oh, sure. I’d sign any document for you.” I said and even giggled.

He smiled and brushed his nose with his finger. “I—uh—sure.” He said and turned to lead the way. I noticed his ears blushing like crazy.

Isn’t he cute? Please tell me he’s single. I swear, I will make him my boyfriend before Jungkook could even get discharged from this hospital.

I jogged a little to catch up on him. I looked at him as we walk together in the silent hallway.

“Uhm, did you drive Jungkook in here? How did you guys know each other?” I asked while staring at him.

He licks his thick lips before speaking. “He’s staying in our dorm in the mean time. He’s in the same building with Yoongi and Jimin. We knew each other because of those two.” He answered and smiled at me.

“Wait, he’s not – staying at home?” I asked, tilted my head.

“Uh—He’s–”

“He’s racing again, isn’t he?” I interrupted and narrowed my eyes on him.

“Well—uhm—”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Uhm, yeah. He’s – yeah, he’s racing.” He answered and made a half-smile.

“Where does he get cars for it? Do you race too?” I asked, crossing my arms against my chest.

“No. I don’t. It’s Jimin. They race together.” He said and bites his lower lip and scratch his nape.

“God, that tiny human. I knew it.” I said and pinches the bridge of my nose. “Let’s get this done quickly. Jungkook needs some serious beating from me.”

Seokjin gulped hard.

When I finished signing the needed documents for Jungkook, I also deposited the needed payment to the hospital. Argh, he owe me a lot. That kid. He has to learn his lessons, like seriously. Mom would be so worried about him again. Even though we understand Dad’s love for drag racing and how he loves his own organization in our hometown in Busan, Mom is still skeptic about all these things. Who wouldn’t anyway?

He got that scar on his cheek because of racing. And every time Mom see it, I know she fears so much for him. I always catch Mom and Dad arguing about this hobby that Jungkook has been involving himself with at this age. Since he got his license, he never stopped driving. He’ll be the death of me for sure.

“Please don’t be too hard on him.” I suddenly heard this gorgeous man said beside me. He gave me a small smile and then looks down his shoes. His ears are really red and his cheeks are too. “He’s really happy when he race. I saw how happy he is whenever he wins.”

I parted my lips and closed the folder after signing my name in it. “Seokjin-ssi, no matter how happy Jungkook can be through racing, it doesn’t change the fact that one day it might kill him.” I said, making him blink his eyes several times. “I haven’t seen him in a race though, maybe I wouldn’t understand much of it but he’s still my brother. And if something bad happens to him, it’ll be my fault. I am her older sister after all.”

“You can’t stop him, Jisoo-ssi. I don’t think anybody can.” Seokjin answered.

“Hm, so you’re tolerating him too.”

He blinks several times. “I support him. That’s – that’s a different thing, I think.”

I scoffed. “You would never understand me then.” I said and turns to the hallway to walk to the elevator but he caught my wrist that made me flinch.

“I lost my older brother, Jisoo-ssi. That’s because he was forced by my parents to take medicine even though he never wanted to be a doctor. He jumped off the building of the hospital he is doing his internship. My Dad thought that if he forced him to do things that he doesn’t want to do would be better. Besides, being a doctor is better than becoming a drama actor, right?” He said, making me flutter my eyes as I look up to him. That small smile on his lips looks painful and he finally unwrap his hand around my wrist. “The happiness I saw in his eyes whenever he deliver his script in front of the mirror is like the happiness I can see on the rearview mirror whenever Jungkook drives his car in a race.”

I flutter my eyes when he finally looked at me again. “Don’t take that happiness from him just because you’re his sister, hm?” He said and gave me a small smile. “I’ll help you look after him. That kid somehow managed to make love him like how I do with my dongsaengs. He is not hard to love anyway.”

I made a half-smile and look away. “Seokjin-ssi, I think you misunderstood. I am not making him stop racing. That kid is so fucking stubborn to do it. If I don’t support him, I wouldn’t be in here in the first place. I wouldn’t cover his ass and just tell Mom to send him in the US instead for him to stop racing. But we aren’t doing it because apparently—” I paused and finally meet his eyes. “He is born to race.”

He didn’t answer and just stared at me.

I made another smile again and looked away. “But I didn’t say I’d be easy on him. Bring me to his room and I’ll hit him on the head, shall we?”

Then, he released a small giggle.

“Okay. This way please.” He said and finally lead the way to walk us to my younger brother’s room. I narrowed my eyes as I stare at him while walking ahead of me.

Hmm, isn’t he interesting? Not bad for a first impression.

  
🐋

“Noona?” I heard Jungkook called softly as he slowly wakes up from his deep sleep on his hospital bed. I narrowed my eyes on him and he just shifted his eyes to Seokjin standing beside me. “Please don’t tell Mom.” He said and pouted.

“Aigoo. You know if you aren’t lying on this bed, I could’ve kicked you on the balls.” I said, making him slightly giggle and moves to get his back against the headboard of the bed.

“Sorry, please – just don’t tell Mom. She’s going to be so worried.” Jungkook said again.

“I—uh—I’ll leave you two. Let me just grab us something to eat.” Seokjin said, making us both look at him. He gave me a small smile and gave me a bow before walking out of the room.

“Ah, if only he’s not that good-looking. How can he even look like that? And why does my school doesn’t have someone that good looking?” I mumbled the moment he closed the door of the room.

Jungkook giggled. “He’s single, if you’re wondering.”

I glared at him. “Why would I wonder, you punk.” I said and sits on the couch near his bed.

“Noona, I know he’s your type. He’s smart too. And can cook really well. He’s taking up medicine.” Jungkook said, making me look at the door where that handsome man just walked out from. “See? He is your type.”

“Yah, don’t mess with me. I’m telling Mom. Why aren’t you coming home anyway?” I asked, glaring at him.

“Noona, she cut my allowance for the whole month. It wouldn’t be enough if I ride the taxi everyday. Their apartment is just a 10-minute walk anyway. The sofa is just a little uncomfortable but I can handle it.” He answered and pulls the blanket over his shoulders to make himself more comfortable.

“Do you think I don’t know? You’re racing with Jimin. Do you really want me to kick your balls for real?! Mom grounded you, remember?” I answered, making him flinch.

“How did you know?” Jungkook asked, raising his eyebrows. “Ah, Jin-hyung.” He touches his forehead and drops himself on the bed again. “I need some money to get by, Noona. I can get it through racing.” He said and shrugged.

“Mom is still transferring money in your card. Enough for you to get by. Don’t make dumb excuses on me, kid. I’m telling her. Can you like—rest from racing just for like a couple of weeks?! If it happened that I have to go to a hospital because you got in a car crash, I swear to God. I would be so mad. And you don’t really want that, Jungkook-ah.” I said, making him sigh.

“Noona, you worry for nothing. I am an excellent driver, you know that.” He said, making me glare at him again. “I got this, trust me.”

“No.”

“Come on, Noona! Don’t tell Mom! I’ll be dead! Please, please? Come on, can you resist your brother’s wish?” He said and smiled. He even gave me those puppy eyes, making me groan.

“Not working.” I said and closed my eyes.

“How about a date with Jin-hyung?”

I shoot my eyes open and looked at him. He gave me another smile and arrowed his eyebrows on me. “He likes seafood a lot. I can book a restaurant for your first date?”

I narrowed my eyes on him.

“Come on. He’s really nice. I promise. And he smell amazing too!” He said again, making me release a deep breath. This kid, he knows what is my ideal type. I swear to God, I could’ve just hid all the posters of my favorite actors in my room.

I looked at him again.

He smiled and even wiggled his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. “Do you really think I can’t do it myself?” I asked, tilting my head and he looks up with that familiar pout he always do out of nowhere.

We are interrupted when Seokjin’s tall figure opened that door with some paper bags in his hand.

“Seokjin-ssi, are you free tomorrow? How about some coffee with me tomorrow?” I asked, making him freeze from walking inside. Jungkook tilted his head and slowly turned to look at his older friend.

“Huh?” He uttered, still looking flustered. His red ears becoming more obvioua from here.

I smiled. “Let’s call it a date.” 


	86. Hidden Chapter: Hennessey

"Pauper, you have to be careful. If Mom knew that you are sneaking out every night to race- I don't know what will happen." Reese told me while putting some isopropyl alcohol on my scratches. I had a terrible crash from my last race. Even though I know that winning the race against a Mythic 1 is impossible, I still wanted to do it. 

"She won't even notice." I said, making her release a heavy sigh. 

"I'm serious, Pauper. Maybe I should tell Mom myself?" She said, raising her eyebrows. 

"No, Princess. Come on, these are just scratches. I'm tougher than you think." I said and smiled. I even gave her my puppy eyes, blinking repeatedly with my hands cupping my face. She narrowed her eyes on me and just scoffed. 

"Aigoo. I just can't understand why you keep on obsessing to win races for that Dodge Viper." She said and continued to put ointments on my bruised skin too. 

I pouted and just shrugged. "I think - I think he likes me though. But I am not really sure." I noticed her look at me while putting some Band-Aids on me. "I like him. Like a lot." I said again and smiled. "He pats my head every time I win a race and a car for the gang. And he looks gorgeous when he smiles at me." 

"You really like him." Reese said, making me instantly burn my cheeks. She giggled when she noticed it. "Didn't you kiss him on that night you decided to join his gang?" 

I covered my face with my hands. "Reese! Don't make me remember!" I squealed and drop myself on the bed. "He was teasing me so bad and I hate how he looks at me like a kid. Those chick flick movies we watched taught me a lot how to kiss but it's totally different if you get to kiss a real person and not just the back of your hand!" 

Reese giggled again, covering her lips with her hand. "You're blushing, my goodness!" 

"Gosh, it's really hot in here, don't you think?" I said while fanning my hands on my face. She just continued giggling there and I smiled watching her. "Would you like to go up the roof? I bought some sparklers. You'll love them!" 

Reese's gorgeous smile widened. 

Before we climb up our roof, I made sure to keep her warm with my huge black hoodie jacket. She doesn't really have a lot of clothes because she doesn't really need them anyway. She is so used to these pajamas that comes handy when she comes down to our basement for some tests she needed to go through. I don't mind her using my clothes but for some reason, she prefers dresses. She has been watching too much movies from the early 70s and she loved how women dresses in that era. 

Oof, I am not a fan of dresses. They're annoying and feels itchy all over my body. 

Mom gets to buy her a lot of those dresses that she cannot even wear. She is stuck in this house and if only we can celebrate our birthday tonight in a better way than just getting up in our roof, I would do it. I could even drive her around Seoul for her to see how beautiful this city is right before her eyes. I would love to bring her to the Han River and just eat some hot ramyeon and kimchi. I would even make her drink beer and make her drunk. I'm pretty sure she'll be a talkative Princess if that happens. 

I just want her to be happy because she deserves it. I hate seeing her whimper in pain and just curl herself in a ball over that hospital bed every time they test these medicines on her. It's horrifying to watch her against the glass window and the worst part is I cannot do anything about it but to feel helpless. 

I climbed up the roof and helped Reese to get up too. We walked silently to our usual spot. The lighted Seoul is really gorgeous. I don't really pay attention to it but because Reese loves it so much, I ended up liking it too. That smile painted on her lips will always save me. I wanted to run away from this house because I feel like Mom never loved me and it just pains my entire being. I would really love to hear Mom's gentle voice too whenever she talks to Reese when she talks to me- apparently, that wouldn't be possible. I always end up raising my voice at her because of how I just ruin everything. 

She hates it when she needs to go to my school with Reese's name registered on my school ID and my academic records. I always get to Detention for skipping some of my classes because I find them so fucking boring and useless. This wasn't the life I wanted to live. 

But with Dodge Viper and Horizon, I found an escape. 

"You okay?" I asked when I heard Reese coughed. She just nodded and smiled at me. I pulled the strings of my hood around her face to make it tighter. It's always chilly at this time. I took off my cap and puts it over her head. I even rubbed my hands on her arms to create friction for her to feel warmer. 

"Come on, Pauper. Let's light up the fireworks. I'm excited." She said and wiggled her shoulders. 

I giggled. Gosh, she looked so cute. "Alright, alright." I said and took the box of these sparklers I bought somewhere. I gave her a stick and she took it so excitedly. I grabbed the matches on my side and lighted up the sparklers for her. 

I watched her gasp and extends her hand in the air to look at how the sparklers light up. She even stood up from her spot and waves her hand in the air. Her giggles filled my ears and I joined her when I lighted up another for me. 

"Happy Birthday, Princess." I greeted with a smile. 

She smiled back. "Happy Birthday, Pauper!" She answered and gets her other arm around my waist. We giggled and watched how the sparklers continues to sparkle in front of us. We lighted up a few more until we finished the whole box that I bought. We are singing the Birthday Song with our arms on our shoulders and nod our heads while we do so. 

When I noticed her coughing more frequently, I decided to finally get us in. When we finally reached our room, Mom is sitting on our bed with her arms crossed. 

"Mom." Reese called. 

Mom glared at me. I rolled my eyes, like that even surprised me. "Lalisa, taking her outside may put her at risk. Just how irresponsible could you get any worse?!" Mom shouted and gripped my arm. 

"I just took her out for some fireworks, Mom. Nothing bad happened. You can't just keep her like a prisoner." I answered and grabbed my arm from her. The next thing I knew, her hand flew across my cheek. That loud sound made me turn to the side. 

"You disrespectful brat!" She shouted, making me clench my fists on my side. 

"Mom, stop. I asked her to take me outside. It wasn't her fault. Please." Reese said, pulling Mom away from me. Reese coughed again, this time it sounded worse. She cannot stop the coughing until splashes of blood came out of her mouth. 

"Reese! Oh, my God. My baby!" Mom shouted and grips on her shoulders. Reese continued coughing until she cannot breathe. She bended her knees on the floor, the coughing keeps going on that blood even came out of her nose too. 

"Princess?" I called softly and walks closer to her but Mom pushed me away-so hard that it even made me drop myself on our bedroom floor. 

"Go away!" Mom shouted and glared at me. "You sinful child! You're nothing but a worthless reflection of her!" 

Her voice echoed in my head like a sound of nightmare, it almost made my head spin. That annoying stinging sound hurts my eardrums. Her cursed words of hatred towards me stabs me like a fucking sword. I cannot help the building tears in my eyes with that sight of Reese almost passing out and my mother's sharp glares. 

Dad suddenly showed up on the doorway of our room and saw what is happening. "Jesus Christ! Reese!" He shouted and gets my sister in his arms to run down our basement. Mom followed him too and I was left there like a pathetic kitten. 

I cannot help to release my sobs and just crawled on the floor to help myself to stand up. I decided to get out after grabbing my parka jacket and cap. I jumped off our window and climbed on our gate, I runaway from that place. I used to walk in that house but it never felt like a home to me. 

I turned to the other street and hastily wiped my face with my sleeve. My blurry visions are getting worse because of these stupid tears that just doesn't stop. I released a soft squeal when I tripped myself because of my untied laces. I dropped myself on the rough street, my exposed knee got a scratch underneath my ripped jeans. I slowly get up to look at it and the stinging pain of my scratched skin suddenly felt more painful than it should be. 

It's just a fucking scratch, you fool?! 

I cannot help the trembling of my lips and I continued crying, hiding my face inside my arms, hiccups escaping my mouth. My chest just feels heavy and miserable. Today's my birthday, I am supposed to be happy, right? All I wanted is to do is to make Reese happy for this day too. Why do I have to ruin everything? 

"Aigoooo. Look at you crying because you scratch your knee. What are you? A kid?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice with that thick Busan accent. I stopped my pathetic cries and slowly look up. I didn't recognize him right away because of the bright street light above his head. My eyes is still blurred from my tears but his face welcomed me with that gorgeous smile when he bended his knees to look at me closer. 

"I am not a kid, Viper." I managed to answer and glared at him. I can feel the soft hiccups in my throat but I kept it in or else he'll tease me again. "I won a race tonight, you fool." 

He laughed, even throwing his head back. I hate how his laugh even sounded so good. I can't help not to form a small smile on my lips because he sounded like an old lady selling kimchi pancakes in the night market. 

"Let's buy some ice cream. It helps a lot if you feel sad." He said and smiled at me again, resting his chin over his arms and tilted his head as he stares at me. I clenched my jaw and looked away. 

"A fucking ice cream won't make me happy either. I am not on my monthly period for you to offer me sweets or treats. Try again, smartass." I said, making him giggle again. I flinched when I felt his thumb lightly brush my cheek, wiping that stubborn tear escaped my eye. 

"I know. But trying won't hurt." He said softly and smiled. He took my cap on the pavement, I didn't even notice I dropped it because of my fall earlier. He lightly patted the dust away and puts it over my head. "Come on, it's my treat." He said and winked. "It's a lame prize for your win tonight but I'll make you get on my back as we walk to the convenience store. What do you say?" He continued and lifted my chin to look at him. He gave me another smile and that made me give him back a half-smile, slowly nodding too. 

He turned around to let me get over his back. He slightly jumped and securely get his arms under my legs. I felt our cheeks brushed and I glanced at him, noticing this faint scar on his cheek. He turned his head, making our faces inches away. I gulped hard when I realize him looking at my lips. It took us a little while staring at each other but he cleared his throat and just looked straight ahead. 

"Alright. Suit yourself, cargo. I'm driving now." He said and started jogging. I can't help not to giggle behind him, holding onto him tighter. He jogged on purpose, teasing me again because kids usually love it if you give them piggyback rides and they giggle like crazy. I just hate it how he looks at me like a kid. And it's just annoying that he saw me crying when I tripped and scratched my knee. 

Fuck, I do look like a kid because of that. 

"Stop. I'll fall, you asshole." I said and puts my chin over his shoulder. I held him tighter to keep myself from falling. 

"I'll catch you. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you." He answered, making me turn my cheek to look at him. I can tell that he has this small smile on his lips while we walk in the middle of the night under these street lights. "Make sure to fall hard, you'll find me there." He said again and turned to look at me. 

I can feel the chilly night air but for some reason my cheeks feels like burning while he stares at me. The heavy thumping of my chest feels like my heart is gonna jump out of it. I watch him slowly lift his lips into a smile and looked straight ahead. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before speaking again. 

"I can literally feel your heartbeat against my back, Nessey. Calm down, I am not dropping your ass." He teased and giggled. 

I hissed and hit his back with my fist. 

He fucking left me speechless. 

When we reached the playground, he left me by the swing to buy some ice cream like what he said. I released a heavy sigh and touched my face. I can literally feel my burning cheeks like crazy. I fanned my hands on my face and just shake my head. 

That asshole. 

He knows how to play with words, huh? If I would know better, what he meant there would be he's willing to catch me if I fell in love with him. Is he crazy? I think I am already in love with him! He just don't take me seriously because I'm only 16. What the hell is wrong with that? Does he think I am too young for him? 

I scoffed. 

There is no way I'm going to call him Oppa. Not even in his wildest dreams. I hissed when I felt the wound on my knee stinging. I bended my back to blow it, lightly taking off these dusts around it. 

"Don't touch it, Nessey." I suddenly heard him called and when he came back, he doesn't only have a bag of ice cream but also a couple of things to clean my wound and cover it up with clean bandages. "Let me clean it up." He said and bended his knees in front of me. 

I watched him put some alcohol on that small cotton ball and carefully patted it against my wounded knee. I flinched and hissed, that fucking hurts like a bitch. He shoot his head up to look at me but reverted to my wound, he gave me soft squeezes on my leg to keep me steady. He blew it too to somehow get rid of the sting from the alcohol. He continued patting that cotton against my wound to clean it properly. He keeps on blowing on it too for me not to feel much of the bitch stinging in my skin. 

"I'm putting a Band-Aid, okay?" He said and I just nodded. While he carefully do that, he is still blowing it. My eyes darted on his pouted pink lips. I used to tease him with a lot of kisses, I even gaped on him too on that night he raced me out of Koshara but it felt like he's just playing along with my naughty ass. 

I don't really think we have mutual feelings for each other and that really disappoints me. Besides, he's older and have more experiences with women. I am not even surprised when I saw Apollo kissed him before our race. Maybe it's his thing to kiss back to every woman who kisses him. 

And I was one of them. 

That instantly pissed me off. 

I moved my legs, leaving his hands in the air. "That's enough. Don't baby me. I can take care of myself." 

"I am not babying you." He answered, his forehead frowned. 

I pulled my hood to cover my head and stood up from the swing. He stood up too, leaving the paper bags on the ground. "Eat your ice creams. I am not a kid who would swoon over a cup of ice cream. Stop treating me like this because it honestly pisses me off, Viper." I said and walked passed him to finally walk away. 

"Nessey." 

I stopped and looks back at him. "And stop saying things to confuse me. You know that I like you and you're using that to make me win races for you. You're such a pain in the ass, do you know that?" I scoffed. "Catch me when I fall?" I repeated what he said earlier. "Catch my ass." I mumbled and finally turned my heels to leave. 

But I felt his hand grabbed my arm. "Do you really think I won't catch you?" He asked but I remained looking down to hide my eyes with my cap. I tried to pull my arm from him but he didn't let go. "Hennessey, I am asking you a question. Look at me." He said and pulls off my cap, dropping it on the ground. "Do you think I am not serious about what I said?" 

I flutter my eyes and stared at him. His eyes are full of determination and certainty and that is honestly making me fall for him harder. I looked away and clenched my jaw. 

"Hands off, Viper." I said but he pulled me closer, making our faces inches apart. 

"Damn it, Nessey. I like you too, can't you see that?" He said, making me gulp hard as he stares at me. "No, I think it's even more than that." He said, blinking his eyes several times. "Every time I see you, it felt like I'm going crazy over you. And I hate seeing you laugh because of Jaguar. That dick is just too forward in saying that he fancy you. I fucking hate it. My head gets clouded with jealousy whenever you drive for him. I only want you all by myself, Nessey. Just mine." 

I parted my lips as I watch him confess in front of me. I suddenly felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb lightly brushing my lips. 

"I - I think - I love you." He whispered and bended his head to finally kiss me. 


	87. Epilogue

Sunsets.

I never thought the woman I married days ago could get any more beautiful but yes, she does. Her golden skin, her short bob turned to this long jet black hair freely flows behind her is just a sight I can’t get enough of while we walk in the pink sands of the Harbour Island in the Bahamas during the sunsets. This place is a paradise and having Lisa with me is just the only thing I could wish for.

We got an exclusive penthouse for ourselves just meters away from the seashore. It’s been 3 days since we came here and I cannot even explain the contentment and happiness I am feeling right now. I used to dream about having her next to me back then. But I will always end up waking up from a daydream and turn back to the reality that we became the destruction of each other for God knows how long.

But now, as I stare at her while lying on this white hammock feels surreal to me. The golden rays of sunshine kisses her skin like everything of her turns to gold too. I watch her sip that ice cold margarita in that fancy lace swimsuit she is wearing. This huge hat on the top of her head keeps her hair from tangling with the salty breeze of the sea air. The faint marks on her arm are still there but I will never stop drawing stars on those scars to show her that everything about her is beautiful. I was first mesmerized by Hennessey but Lisa made me unconditionally fall in love with her. 

“What?” I heard her asked when she looked at me. “You’re staring again.” She said, leaning her elbows on the balcony. She even rested her chin on her hand as she looks at me.

I rested my head over my arm and nodded to her. “Come here. You’re so beautiful I deserve a kiss.”

She giggled and puts down her glass of margarita and walked to me. She settles over me on this white hammock and gave me my most anticipated kiss. Her lips felt cold and tastes like that cocktail she just had. I caressed her back to pull her closer and she let herself get comfortable over me.

“Aren’t you being too sweet again?” She asked after breaking the kiss. I smiled and even bite my lower lip as I stare at her closer.

“I am always sweet. Didn’t I tell you I am extremely romantic?” I said, making her giggle.

“Alright, alright. Come on. Let’s take a swim!” She answered and pulled me out of the hammock to run to the pink sand of the shore, the sky colored with orange and lavender streaks like a painting. Her giggles sounded so beautiful like how those tropical coconut trees sounded like when they sway along with the sea breeze. I smiled as I watch her jog before me, her hat flew away making her long black hair flip on her back.

Gwosh, I just can’t stop admiring her.

The moment we reached the sea, I pulled her against me to steal her another kiss that she never hesitated to respond to. She threw her arms over my shoulders, my hands securely holding her hips while I walk deeper on the soft seabed of the shore. I can’t help not to smile against our kiss as we dip ourselves on the warm water of the sea, admiring the sparkles around us.

For the past three days, we spent every single minute in this paradise with good food, hundreds of kisses, unending touches and nights of breathtaking love making. Those nights where every corner of our suite is filled with her sinful moans and wondrous calls of my name every time I get her to the edge. And before we end the day, the voice of our child’s precious giggles from our video calls makes this getaway more than perfect as it is. My parents are very happy to keep him and his relationship with his Maple Grandma is eventually getting better too.

Everything is just perfect. I have never imagined myself being this happy. I cannot ask for more.

“Sometimes, I can’t help not to think what Dinner actually meant back then.” I suddenly heard Lisa said while we’re having a magnificent dinner by the city.

We decided to roam around on our last night in this country. We even dressed up for tonight’s fine dinner and she looked gorgeous as always in that flowy white dress. Her long jet black hair is curled neatly behind her; she even pinned the half of it in a white ribbon that has these cute little pearls. I cannot even tell how many times I closed my eyes and woke up the next day lying next to her but the way her beauty radiates her entire being is something else.

They say women who are happy are the prettiest. And damn, I would do anything keep her happy as long as I am breathing.

I smiled and took another bite of the steak from my plate. “I am not going to complain if you’re going to stick to what it meant years ago. I am up for it.” I teased, even winking at her.

She narrowed her eyes and rested her chin on her hand. I suddenly felt her foot trailing up my leg under the table. “Hmm, how would you like it then, Mr. Jeon?” She asked and tilted her head.

I poked my tongue against my cheek; smiling like an idiot. I wiped my lips with my napkin before answering. “Would you like me to bill out early, Mrs. Jeon?”

“We didn’t get to have our dessert yet.” She answered and shrugged. That playful tone from her will lead us to something else. She arched her right eyebrow and moved her shoulder to tease me more.

“Dessert, you say? I have something you’d really like.” I answered and winked at her.

She giggled and pressed her back against her seat. She was about to say something when I noticed her shifted her eyes behind me and I watched how her smile slowly faded. The way her face showed this executioner killer instinct flashed in a snap.

“Don’t look.” She suddenly said, touching my hand above the table. “I think there are racers waiting outside.”

I raised my eyebrows and remained staring at her. “Was it you? Did they recognize you?”

“No.” She answered and drinks on her wine. Her eyes still looking at someone behind me. “They’re more interested of you.”

“What gang?”

She lifted the corner of her lips, her signature smirk painted on her face. “Crimson.”

I released a sigh and drinks on my wine too. “Draco is just so fucking consistent.” I answered and wiped my lips with my napkin again, finally finishing my dinner.

“What do you mean? Crimson is still trying to draft you?” She asked, sipping on her wine again.

“When Jieun defeated me in a race, Draco is constantly drafting me for Crimson. He is flying to every country I get into for friendly races. I mostly deny them because I often travel for business. And getting into independent races is Lucid’s and Lexus’ thing.” I answered and shrugged. “Not mine.” My eyes roamed around the restaurant to find a waiter. “Let’s get out of here, I am not going to let them ruin our honeymoon.” I said and raised my hand, snapping my fingers to call the attention of the waiter and asked for our bill.

“Aren’t you going to racing tonight?” I heard her asked, tilting her head. “Please tell me you are.” She said and even pouted, resting her elbows on the table to move closer to me.

I cannot help not to smile. This woman is always excited about racing. “Would you like me to?” I asked, resting my elbows over the table too and reached for her hand to kiss the back of it.

“Promise to take me as your cargo.” She said and pulled my tie to kiss me. “Please?” She said and pouted again.

I giggled. “Alright. What Mrs. Jeon wants, Mrs. Jeon gets.”

🐰 

  
We finally walked out of the restaurant, my arm is securely wrapped around my wife’s waist. I immediately saw Draco smoking that tobacco in his fingers while he sits on the opposite restaurant of where we just had our dinner.

“There are racers up the deck.” I heard Lisa whispered as walk on the busy street of Nassau. I looked up the buildings and I indeed saw racers watching us.

“They’re too excited to see the two greatest racers of Seoul. Come on, let’s give them a little show, shall we?” I teased and wraps my arm around her waist and reached for her lips. She smiled against my lips and gets her arms on my shoulders to kiss me back. The noisy streets suddenly went quiet in my head, the footsteps of the locals and the tourists around turned muffled against my ears and the only thing that matters is the woman who carries my last name until the end of time. The kiss didn’t last the way I want to but I know I have a lifetime to get all the kisses she could give me. I pressed my forehead against hers, tucking her long hair behind her ear.

“When was the last time you became my cargo?” I asked, making her giggle.

“You can make me your cargo anytime.” She answered and finally get my hand to walk to the parked sports car by the opposite side of the street. She turned to look at me with a wink. She looked so excited about the race and she just looks so cute.

“Draco.” I called, getting my left hand inside my pocket while the other is holding my whole world. Lisa moved closer to my side, her other hand holding my arm.

“Congratulations to the two of you.” He greeted and takes off his hat, smiling at the both of us.

“Thank you.” Lisa answered and looks at her rings on her finger. We met gazes and she puts her chin over my shoulder. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before she reverted to Draco. “Are you going to gift us a race for tonight?”

I released a breathy smile and looks at Draco who looked amused. “You heard the lady.”

Draco smiled too, having another sip of his cigar that he eventually exhaled. The smoke lingered along with the salty breeze of the city. “Are you really racing tonight? I have a handful racers who wants to experience a race against the former Continental.” He said and looks at the other side of the street, parked sports car gathered around to every corner.

Lisa turned to me with that giddy smile.

“I’m taking your car.” I said and shrugged.

Draco didn’t answer and just tossed the car key to me. I caught it in the air and smirked. “Aren’t you curious who’s the racer you’re racing against with tonight?” He said and pressed his back against the wall.

“Do I have to?” I asked and raised my eyebrows.

“I think you should, Viper.” We suddenly heard a voice behind us. We both turned our backs and saw a familiar face from the early years of Horizon.

“Apollo.” Lisa called, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Long time, no see Viper.” She said and winked at me. And then she shifted to Lisa. “Oh, I almost didn’t notice you, Hennessey. You aren’t really noticeable to be honest.”

Lisa scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I almost didn’t expect that you are still racing at this point, Apollo. I actually thought you’d stop because of how bad you are.”

Holy moly. My woman’s smart mouth is still there. I cannot help the corner of my lips to curve up in a smile. This is going to be an interesting night, I can tell.

Apollo smirked and tossed her hair, purposely showing off that low cut of her top underneath her leather jacket. “I improved in time, I might surprise you.”

Lisa scoffed again. “Improve, my ass.”

Apollo narrowed her eyes on her. But she looks at me instead, giving me her flirtatious smile like she always do. “You really ended up being together, huh? I honestly expected Viper to end up with someone older than him.” She said, smiling at me. She even played the tip of her hair and bite her lower lip painted in red. “I remember so well how older women turns you on, Vipey.”

I blinked several times and looked away. I even cleared my throat and shifted my eyes to Lisa who just clenched her jaw and glared at her. Apollo and I – were a thing back then. When Horizon was still starting, she was one of the best racers of Stallion who looks after every win of my gang. Since I knew her outside drag racing – we kinda—you get it. And Lisa knew about it too.

Lisa rolled her eyes, even made a puking sound from her throat. God, she’s so cute when she gets jealous. She always hated Apollo and her guts when it comes to me.

“You mean, someone like you?” She said and scoffed. “Please, he’s not interested for some mediocre racers. Keep dreaming, Apollo. Your lipstick doesn’t go well with your skin, maybe fix that first.”

I cannot help to smile again, hiding it with my hand. My woman snapped. Apollo just giggled, making Lisa more pissed at her.

“God, your smart-mouth never changed, Hennessey.” Apollo said and flips her hair again. “Shall we end this with a race instead?” She said and looks at me again. “I’m expecting a good race from the former Continental.”

“You mean, my wife?” I asked, looking at this beautiful lady beside me. “You forgot she was Continental before me.” I said and raised my eyebrows, playing Draco’s car key with my finger.

Lisa smirked, getting her arm over my shoulder. I instantly wrapped my arm around her waist the moment I felt her lips over mine. Yes, just like that. Show her you own me. I softly hummed against her dominating lips. God, she’s making me want more of her. I felt her took the key from me and brushed my lips with her fingers to get rid of her lip-gloss after that short kiss.

“Let me end this bitch.” She said, making me giggle.

“Go on, Mrs. Jeon.” I answered and kissed her again. I trailed my hands around her small figure, pulling her closer to me. I cupped her cheek, reaching for her nape to taste her more. We were interrupted with that loud engine roar of Apollo’s car and switching headlights. Lisa rolled her eyes and raised her middle finger, making me giggle again.

“Let’s go. After this race, what kind of dessert are we having, hm?” She said and bites her lower lip. She even played with my tie, that playful tone made me giggle again.

“I think I have something in mind.” I answered and gave her another kiss before walking to the passenger’s seat of Draco’s car. I gave him a curt nod before getting inside. Lisa gets on the driver’s seat and buckled her seatbelt. She pushed the start button, the screens in front of us illuminated with all sorts of numbers. I watched her set up the map from the navigator, tapping that race invite from Apollo.

“This bitch.” She whispered and tilted her head. “I always hated this annoying bitch more than I hated Jieun herself.”

I smiled. “Baby, that’s because you have something they never had. Me.” I said and winked at her.

She smirked. “And I am always a better racer than the both of them combined.” She said and shifted her gear to finally drive to the starting line of the race.

On our way to the starting line of her race for tonight, I noticed a lot of sports cars following us. Drones are also visible above and I noticed that there are more racers waiting there. And then a huge billboard screen showed our car approaching the starting line. There is no way Lambo and the rest won’t know about this race. Jieun has her own ways to know things.

When we finally arrived at the starting line, another familiar face is standing in the middle of the road. I remember that last race against him where he almost died from that collapsing tunnel. We even saved his life and the best part? I get to finish the race myself.

He smiled and nodded to the both of us.

“Ash.” We both called and smiled.

“There is no way this race happened out of coincidence.” Lisa said and looks at me.

I shrugged. “They for sure knew you’re back. And having Apollo would always make you excited to own the race.” I answered, making her smile and grip on the steering wheel harder. I even watched her roll down her windows to give Apollo a glare from her car.

“Apollo picked the wrong time. I am a starving racer. Jieun’s rules won’t stop me from racing the way I want to.” She said and kicked her accelerator when Ash pointed our car. I watched shift her pedals and increase her gear to finally drive away.

My eyes are once again filled with the fast movement of our car in the streets of Nassau. Multiple drones flew above us and the huge billboard screens are showing how determined Lisa to win this. I cannot help to stare at her shift her eyes from the map to her side mirrors. The way she kicked her pedals to increase her speed and the way she turns her steering wheel to avoid these vehicles in front of us is that same old racer I fell in love with.

She shifted her eyes on me and gave me a wink. “Have you thought about the dessert I was craving tonight?” She asked, pulling her hand break and shifted her gears to drift on the tight curve of the map.

I cannot help not to giggle. “You did not just ask that while drifting on the road, baby. You’re unbelievable.” I answered and looked at the rearview mirror, Apollo is trying to catch up with us. If there is someone who could drift so perfectly in every kind of road, that’s going to be my Lalisa.

She released a giggle. “I just want to play with her a little bit.” She answered and rested her elbow against the door. She gave Apollo another middle finger and that made me shake my head. She bites her lower lip, totally enjoying her race. I smiled watching her hair tangled in the air, the happiness is oozing all over her face. “So, the dessert?” She asked again, giving me a naughty stare.

I giggled. “I’ll keep it a secret. Maybe if you win, you’ll know.” I answered, making her smirk.

“Piece of cake.” She answered and pushed her nitros, making us both pressed our backs against our seats. I saw Apollo catching up, her nitros are on too. Lisa doesn’t look bothered at all though, she even collected her long hair and puts in on the side. The increasing numbers on her speedometer caught my attention and we are currently on 180km/hr. She gripped on her steering wheel harder when we heard helicopters from above.

No, that wasn’t the police. It’s all getting video coverage of the race. Just how many people are watching this race, really?

We suddenly felt a thud behind us, Apollo purposely bumped against our car.

I frowned. “That’s against the rules.” I said and looks at her who’s already catching up next to us. Lisa glared at her and turned her wheel to bump against her too. “Baby, dirty races aren’t allowed now, you know that right?”

She smirked and looked at Apollo to our side. “My race, my rules.” She answered and bumped against Apollo’s car again. She continued grinding our cars against each other, making it switch lanes. I looked at the map and in a few more meters, she has to drift to get to another street.

I turned to the road ahead of us and realized that we are counter flowing the vehicles on this side. My eyes widened when a huge trailer truck is approaching us. It honked so loud as the driver tries to drift his own vehicle to avoid crashing into us.

“Lisa!”

Lisa finally released Apollo’s car and pulled her handbrake again. She kicked her pedal to drift under the huge container of the truck in front of us. I gripped on the handle above my head when the screeching of our tires filled my ears. When we finally went through under the huge truck container, she shifted her gears to drive in reverse. She turned to her back, avoiding the vehicles we are passing through. A lot of vehicles are already getting out of our way or God knows what would happen next. Sounds of loud honks and screeching tires filled the road but Lisa focused on looking at the back as she drives in reverse. I released a heavy sigh as I watch her fearlessly drive to the finish line of this unfamiliar road in this unfamiliar city.

Jesus Christ, this woman is definitely going to be the death of me! 

She once again drifted her car, purposely stopping in front of Ash who doesn’t really looked surprised of Lisa winning the race. The racers around shouted and clapped for her win tonight and I saw those drones flew down to our windows to show us on those huge billboard screens around the city.

She turned to look at me with her beautiful smile.

“Pranpriya Lalisa Manoban-Jeon. You’re amazing.” I said and shakes my head, giggling. I heard her unbuckled her seatbelt and get over me, cupping my face for a kiss.

“Now, can I have my most awaited dessert?”

I bite my lower lip. “You sure will.”


End file.
